95 I: Aftermath
by HumansAreTheREALMonsters
Summary: Dating after the events of 95.I, everyone attempts to live a some-what normal life. There are arguments, fights, untold backstories and extreme love sessions. (This is NOT the sequel, but this is no longer a one-shot collaboration.)
1. Brothers

**I honestly just couldn't take it anymore, I HAD to start writing these. Too many people shoved ideas into me that I just loved, and they inspired me to the greatest extent! And plus, you guys just continuously give me love and appreciation. I love all of you so much for making me feel special as a writer. God I wish I could meet some of you. A lot of you made some of my saddest days, my most brightest. You and these stories truly make me happy to just be here, living and alive. So, for the _millionth_ time, thank you!**

 **Alrighty, now that the mushy crap is outta the way, let's get down to business eh?**

 **Here's how this'll work. If you got any requests, PM me or just leave a review. I will look, examine and consider every single review I get. It doesn't have to strictly be about Atem, Yugi and Yami. It can be about other characters. Characters that died off, characters that weren't really talked about after they were introduced, anybody. Even if it's a request that's just about only one character. If there are any lemon ideas, do _not_ hesitate to give them to me. Heheh. You can even request specific fights you want to see written. Another thing, please be as specific as you can so I can write around the idea. Depending on the request, that will determine how long it might be as a chapter. Keep in mind, that these one shots will take place _after_ the events of 95.I. And also note, that** _some of these one shots will be canon for the sequel._ **If you have a request that might have taken place before the end of 95.I, or would like some backstory, it will be written as a flashback. You will be credited for any and all requests you give.**

 **As long as anything isn't too outrageous, ALL requests and ideas are welcomed.**

 **\- 95.I: One-Shot Collaboration -**

 **Some lemon, RivalShipping.**

 **1! - Brothers**

 **Months later after Yami's revival from his coma.**

Pushing his finger against the white horse headed piece, he raised his eyes back up at his younger brother. His opening was pretty good. He made sure his defense was superb and complex, making it practically impossible for even an expert chess player to attack. He had several ideas in his brain, constantly popping in what move or strategy he'll use next. Every second, planning what he would do if _this_ happened, or _that_ happened. Any possibility that would happen, he was mentally preparing himself what he'd do. Scheming how to set it up, and execute it perfectly.

Ever since he was a small child, he was a chess prodigy. Before he was a bullseye shooting sniper and expert gunman, he was the chess king. No one beat him. No one even came close to beating him. He defeated Gozaburo a number of times, even going up against the world's most challenging chess players. He's trained his mind, and body for years. Ever since he knew how to pick up a piece, he taught himself to learn. He taught himself the moves, he read the books, he watched a few interviews. He knew everything and anything there was to learn about this game.

And yet, his little brother was almost just as good as he was.

When Yami first moved in with himself and Mokuba, they bonded quickly because they both had a huge adoration for games. And Yami was very good at them. He was an extremely fast learner, and he was a tyrant when it came to being an opponent. His little brother may have been his most formidable and commendable rival yet. He never met anyone so unintentionally talented. And by that, he meant that he never met anyone who was so easily just...amazing, without trying. Yami never learned chess before, until he met Seto. And ever since then, he was an expert at it. He beat Seto more than once, on several occasions. While Seto still was better at the game than he was, Yami was dangerously close to taking that 'king of chess' title. Seto only won a few more times than Yami lost. In fact, they kept score.

About 34 to 30. That was the score.

The now blue eyed younger sibling took a black pawn, and moved it elsewhere on the board. He then looked back up and stared at the elder. Seto could faintly see a vast of numbers travel through his irises like falling codes of a screen saver. This, made him a little sad. But, he reminded himself not to stare. Ever since Yami changed, he realized the smallest things that bothered his little brother now. Things he couldn't, or rather wouldn't, speak up about. He didn't want to bother anyone with his pointless emotions. Or rather, what's left of them. He felt there wasn't a need to make a big deal out of what made him uncomfortable. However, he did make it obvious of what he didn't like.

He hated to be stared at now. He felt that if someone was staring at him, they were admiring him like some new store-bought TV, or some new smart phone that had new features. He also didn't like to be talked to like a computer or GPS. He didn't like it when people slowly and clearly spoke what they wanted Yami to do. Like if someone voice activated their phone to look up something on the internet, that's how some people in D75 treated Yami, now. He was treated like some kind of calculator. People asking him to calculate this, or determine this, or analyze that...He hated it.

He hated _himself._ That much was obvious.

While Seto didn't really take much liking to himself either, he wasn't nearly as depressed as his brother was. Seto did indeed have confidence and large pride in his abilities. He just looked down upon himself as a person. For Yami, he didn't like _anything_. He still calls himself weak, despite being able to destroy someone's skull with just one whack of his bat. He still thinks he can do better in everything he does, even though he's growing stronger everyday. He thinks that without being experimented on, he wouldn't be where he is now. And that he would be a weak little orphan, with nothing. He felt like a useless super hero. Without his powers, he was weak. He wasn't natural like everyone else was, and that was one of the main reason he hated himself.

Seto felt like this was partly his fault. He could have been someone he looked up to. He could have complimented him more on his efforts at school, his behavior, hell even his appearance. He didn't do a very good job at being an older brother. He didn't really do a good job at protecting him, or caring for him like he should have. He felt the same way about Mokuba, but he was more affectionate to the child than he was towards the teenager. And that wasn't fair. No wonder he never asks to spend time with him anymore. Once he started dating, it was like he and Seto never met.

And sadly, Seto couldn't blame him.

But, that's why they were playing chess now. Like old times. Their relationship was scarred once Yami found out about D75. It was terrible ever since. And of course the 'envious crush over Atem' fiasco made things worse, too. He had so much to make up for. He needed to spend more time with his brothers, and make them happy for once.

It's been quiet for almost thirty minutes straight. That was their little rule. Absolute silence when playing. But today, Seto would break that rule.

It was his turn to move a piece. But instead, Seto took his knight, and toppled it over. He crossed his arms over on the table and looked straight ahead at Yami, to see his puzzled expression.

"...Why did you-"

"I want to talk."

Yami blinked twice, his returning to their normal purple. "Say _what?_ " Well that was new, Seto wanting to 'talk'.

"I'm a dick, that much is obvious. Right?"

This was baffling Yami to a very large extent. Why was this suddenly happening again? "Um, yeah I guess."

"I fucked up our bond. And I know, usually I don't talk or care about sensitive shit like this. But," He started to slowly shake his head at him. "When I see you like this, it makes me sick."

"..." He watched Yami furrow his brows.

"I've never, ever seen you this sad before. So pathetically depressed and hung deep into despair." Seto's ocean colored eyes traveled down to the polished circular table they played the game on. "You were a happy kid, Yami. You were excited and energetic about everything. You were head strong, you were confident. Almost nothing bothered you. You always looked at the bright side, even when there wasn't one to look for. You were..." He couldn't believe he was saying this. He never actually opened up to someone before. Well, not like this anyway. "You were kind, sweet and brave. But once you found about D75, once I kept hurting Atem in front of you, once you found out about yourself and what **he** did to you, you disappeared from me."

"What are you even saying, Seto?"

"I'm _trying_ to say," He looked his brother dead in the eyes, to show he was being sincere. "I'm sorry."

"..."

...

...Yami didn't look happy after hearing that. He started to smile, and then chuckle. He looked around the room, before taking a minute to look back at Seto. "Ahaha. I'm sorry, say that again?"

An exhale. Seto had a feeling this might happen. "I said, I'm-"

"You know what, I'm going home." Yami stood up from his seat and stepped away from the table. The room was small. Black floors, black walls, the lights were off. There was one single window, that brightened up the area with the sunlight. The table, the glass chess board and chairs, were the only bright things in the room. There was a single white door, that Yami was now currently walking to. Seto immediately reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Yami, no."

"I'm leaving." His voice was very quiet.

"Just because I apologized? Really?"

"Yeah." Yami snatched his hand away and turned around. He looked angry. His eyes were red, and his face looked scrunched up. "You wanna know why? You saying 'sorry', isn't going to fix anything."

"Yami-" Seto stood up from his seat as well. "I did a lot of shit to you, I know I did. But I'm going to make up for it-"

"Make up for it!? Are you fucking shitting me right now!?" Yami abruptly stepped closer to his elder brother, his fists clenched tightly.

"What the hell are you getting so mad over?!" Seto yelled back.

"You didn't apologize to me when I found out you kissed my fucking boyfriend. You didn't apologize to me, when I found out you tried to dry hump him in that fucking hotel room! Oho yeah, you didn't know I knew that, did you!?" Yami hollered when he saw the expression on Seto's face. He started to breathe a little heavier. His face was even turning red. "You didn't say sorry when you left me and Mokuba at the house, several times and didn't come back until maybe weeks later without an explanation. You didn't say sorry, when those burglars tried to kill me in my own room. You didn't say sorry when you lied to me our entire lives, that you were a killer for money." He could see some moisture building up in the corner of his eyes. He could hear his voice slightly shaking. "You didn't apologize, when you almost broke Atem's spine and cracked his neck in half. You don't apologize about calling Yugi some 'deranged mutant', right in front my my face. You didn't apologize when you found out about me being an experiment, and not telling me." His mouth quivered, and he saw tears roll down a cheek. Yami looked away for a minute, before facing his brother once more.

"You didn't say sorry when you didn't care to find out if anyone at my school was trying to kill me. You didn't apologize, after you heard about that son of a bitch sticking a fucking needle in me! Down _there! Inside of **it**!_ " He shoved his hands against Seto's chest hard, making the other almost lose his balance. "You weren't fucking there! You were never there! You aren't my brother! You tried to take the person I love away from me more than once! You willingly lied to me, constantly over and over! You kept secrets from me, you betrayed me! You don't care about me! You don't give a fucking flying shit about me! You NEVER did!" His voice cracked towards the end of that last sentence. He couldn't hold it in any longer. He stumbled over to the table and leaned his hand against the surface. He slowly fell down to the floor, onto his knees with his arms falling loosely at his sides.

His body shook as he cried, with his eyes shut tight. His head hung low, not wanting to face his brother any longer. He held up one arm, and covered his eyes as his tears dampened the sleeve of his shirt. "I'm so fucking tired," He croaked. "Of everyone telling me that. 'Oh, I'm so sorry this happened to you. I'm so sorry you're a fucking _freak._ '" He brought his arms to his head and clenched his hair, with his face burying into his own knees. "You don't love me, you love Mokuba. He's your blood relative, after all. I wish you would realize that. You don't feel shit for me. I'm no one to you!" His voice was a little muffled from the fabric of his clothes. "I get why you hid stuff from me. I know why you kept secrets. I get it. But after everything that's happened, after all this time, when you could have made things right, you waited too damn long. You didn't try to do this shit then, why are you trying now? Why...Can't you just.."

"..."

"I've never heard you apologize to me about anything you've done wrong." A sniff. "Please." He began to plead, much to the other's surprise. "Let me leave. Please..."

In just two words, he turned this emotionless, cold killer, into a nothing but a scrambled weeping mess. He was almost amazed at himself. How did he fuck this up? How? How in just one sentence, did he fuck this all up? Why was he such a screw up? Why did he keep hurting him? How did he keep doing it, with barely any effort? He couldn't bare to see Yami like this, not again. Not _again_. All because of him-

-No. Not again. No more. If he wanted to leave and not come back, he was welcomed. It was the very least he could do to make him even the slightest bit happy. If it was to get away from him, then so be it.

"...Go ahea-"

 _No. I'm not going to let it end like this again, fuck that. We always leave on bad terms, I'm not letting this happen._

"No. You're staying." Seto stepped around Yami, and walked towards the door. He turned, and stood in front of it. Guarding it, making it so that Yami wasn't allowed to leave.

"Seto," Yami voice was still shaky, but his tone alone was an obvious warning. "Let me leave." He demanded in a harsh whisper.

"Not until you listen to what I have to say. You had your turn, now it's mine." He leaned down and sat onto the floor. He leaned against the door, with one leg bended up while the other laid flat against the ground. He kept his eyes on the teen, forcing himself to keep a straight face. "I made so many mistakes. I messed you up." He said softly. Any vigor or strength in his voice all went away with Yami's outburst. "I thought that as long as you were physically okay, I was doing an okay job being the older brother. I didn't realize how much pain you were in. I didn't realize the danger you were in. I neglected both you and Mokuba. Yet, I only showed him more attention. I showed him more compassion, and sides of me you never saw. I only come across as some big sack of shit to you, and that's my fault. Because that's all I show you. I don't show the good parts of me. I'm just seeing now, that isn't fair for you. I knew you felt like an outcast in our own home from the beginning, seeing as how we aren't actually related. Because of that, you don't think I care about you."

Yami eventually leaned himself against one of the legs of the chairs, staring at the wall. Seto knew he was listening, so he continued.

"I was greedy and selfish, only thinking about what I wanted. I wanted Atem, I didn't think of you whenever I tried advancing towards him. Whenever I hurt him, I wasn't thinking of purposely trying to fuck with you. I just...I don't know what I was thinking. But I'm over that." He looked down at the dark floors, looking at the small details of the marble. "I don't give a damn about you not being my blood. I don't care if you and Atem are together anymore. I don't give a shit about your past, and I sure as hell don't care about my past mistakes. Not anymore. I won't forget them, but I won't let them stop me from trying. I don't care what you think of me anymore. Because," Seto grunted and stood up. He slowly walked over to where Yami sat, and sat beside him. Shoulder to shoulder. "I don't just love Mokuba. And I don't hate you, I love you too. No matter what fights we get into, no matter what we argue about or what happens between us. Even if you were to kill me right now, or hurt me like how you did in the old mansion, I'd forgive you. And I would still protect you, even without any of my limbs. No matter where you'd be, I'd hobble my ass over to you and protect you with what's left of me."

He saw Yami's eyes were lowered, almost as if he was going to fall asleep.

"You don't deserve me at my worst, and yet that's all I've given you. You deserve me at my best, and that's what I'm going to show you. But you have to give me a chance to do that." He turned his head down at Yami, hugging his knees just like him. "And I'm not just making empty promises. I'm going to be a better brother for both you and Moki. I don't expect you to forgive me for anything, but do believe me when I say, I'm sorry that I've failed you." With a sigh, and a lick of his lips from talking so much, he leaned back against the chair. "The least I could do for your mother and father, is take over and be there for you this time."

Once Seto leaned against the chair, it hit against the table. It shook, and Seto's white King piece fell onto the floor.

The sound didn't bother the two.

"I just want the old Yami back. I want you to be happy, and I want to be the cause of it. No, I _will_ be the cause of it, whether you want me around or not. Fuck it, I'm not asking for your permission anymore."

A small giggle.

This made Seto blink and stare at his younger brother.

"First you're all sweet, then you say 'fuck it I'm making your ass happy, damn it.' Heheh." A few sniffs, and more chuckles. He was smiling. He felt the weight of his brother's head on his shoulder, leaning against him. He felt Yami's hot body temperature lower, to a more warmer and chill atmosphere. He felt Yami scoot even closer and wrap his arms around his abdomen, nuzzling his head into his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I got so mad after hearing you apologize."

"Cause I should have in the past. Once I said it, it probably triggered some old feelings you had buried in you. I should have shown I cared, I guess."

"You _guess?_ "

"Erm..."

"I'm messing with you. But I love you too. I always did. I never stopped." Yami held up his hand and rubbed one of his eyes before wrapping it back around Seto. "Atem told me you tried to get him into shooting you in the head, to kill you. That you felt like I hated you too."

"I thought you still did. I always knew I failed you. Ever since you called me a monster."

"Yeah. I...probably shouldn't have said that. I know that hurt."

"It did."

"No wonder you always looked so sad whenever you saw me." The teen closed his eyes, feeling at ease and comfortable. "I do want to spend more time with my brother. That'd be nice."

Seto sighed in relief. "Good. I guess I did something right then."

"You made the first step to change when you called me over to play. You _are_ trying."

"I am. I-" He bit his lip, feeling tense. "I just don't want to fuck up again."

Yami felt his body stiffen, and nuzzled into him again to calm him down. "You won't. Well, no you will. Just not like how you have before. Something tells me after this, you won't ever make those dumb mistakes again."

"No, I won't."

"There you go." Yami praised. He took glanced up at Seto's face that was staring at the wall with conflicted eyes. He leaned up and kissed his cheek. Seto flinched, sharply turning to Yami.

"What the hell was that?"

"A kiss?" His little brother blinked. "Oh yeah, I haven't kissed your cheek in forever."

"Well don't do it again-Hey!" Seto started to scoot himself away, but he accidentally bumped into the chair behind them, hitting the table harder this time. Both it and the table fell over, scattering all of the pieces and the chess board. Seto stared at the mess with a sheepish frown, meaning he was distracted. Yami took this chance to give another kiss, but Seto wasn't having it. "Quit it!" He demanded. The teen made a sneer, and continued to crawl towards him.

* * *

As he smiled in his dreams, he turned over and hugged his pillow.

But then, something wasn't right.

He tossed over again, now frowning and muttering to himself.

...This wasn't right at all.

* * *

Yami pounced on top of his older brother, his arms tightly around him like a koala bear. He was sitting on his lower abdomen, his face pretty close to his own. "I'm gonna give you another one."

"No! One was enough!" Seto protested, trying to shake Yami off, but his arms were bound together.

"And this time," He leaned his head down and lightly parted his lips. He kissed Seto, closing his eyes as he did so. But it was a small innocent peck. "Here." He could see the red heat spread to his cheeks. He never saw Seto blush before like this, it was funny. The elder could feel the small vibrations of Yami's laughter. "Haha!"

"Yami..." Seto growled. He forced his arms loose and managed to tackle the other down. He held his hands on either sides of his head, his legs spread above him on the sides of his body. They were breathing a little too close to each other. Seto glazed his eyes all over Yami. His clothes. The long sleeved pale blue plaid buttoned up shirt, his dark jeans and black shoes. With a particular gaze, the other did the same. Seto's black T-shirt, failing to hide his tight chest. His black pants, barefoot. His shoes were taken off hours ago, even before Yami arrived at his house.

Seto began to lean forward, and hesitated. But then, he kept going and opened his mouth. Yami did the same, and welcomed the deep kiss. They sucked against each other, sucking on each other's lips. Seto broke the kiss, but not before biting the other's, first. He got off of Yami and sat down onto the floor. Yami crawled over and got into his older brother's lap. He kissed Seto again, this time being a quick chaste kiss. He kissed him again, roughly making out with him as he reached up his hands to his own shirt and started to unbutton it.

Seto stuck out his tongue and shoved it into Yami's mouth. The other gladly accepted it, pushing his tongue against his. He unzipped his pants, and reached down to grab a hold of Yami's fly. He shoved it down and pulled down his pants a little. His arse was showing at this point, and he grasped him by the bottom. He shoved Yami's waist to his own, their crotches rubbing against each other.

 _Woah woah wait this is wrong!_

Yami gasped and gripped his brother's shirt. He bucked his hips and grinded against him. Seto made a low growl and did the same, but much harsher. "Harder. The teen moaned. Seto continued to shove himself against him, feeling himself become hard. He could feel Yami getting hard as well, and he tightened his hold. The teen used his other hand to grip Seto by the collar of his shirt, his forehead resting against the other's. "A-Aah.." He moaned.

 _THIS IS ALL WRONG! WRONG WRONG-_

With a groan, Seto squeezed against his ass, thrusting his hips harder into Yami. The teen dug his nails in tighter, arching his back.

"Seto..!" He cried-

* * *

"AHH!" Yami screamed as he abruptly sat up from his nightmare.

Okay, so all of those events happened up until the fucked up sex part. Why the fuck was he even dreaming of that?! Why of fucking his own brother? What kind of shit-Did he drink alcohol or something? Wait, no. He'd never do that with him, even if he wasn't in his right mind. Alright, let's look back over the events that transpired today. He got a call from Seto to come over his new house to play chess like old times. Mokuba was hanging out with Yugi today, so they could be alone. They played, but right at the end of their game, Seto all of a sudden started to apologize. Yami got pissed, and started to snap on him. Then Seto opened up to him, which was extremely surprising on his part, and sat with him. They hugged, Yami forgave him...Then he gave his older brother a kiss on the cheek.

After that, they hung out a little more and talked. Then, Yami asked if he could sleep over. Seto said it was fine, and then Yami asked if they could sleep in the same bed like they used to do when they were little. Seto was reluctant at first, but he allowed it. Late evening, they both went to bed together as brothers, and yet Yami had a dream as if they were _lovers._ Why the hell would he have a dream like that? He looked down at the crotch of his boxers, and saw he thankfully didn't have an erection. Thank goodness he didn't get hard from his own bro.

He sighed in relief, that part was all just a dream.

"Yami?" Seto asked, turned over. Wearing just a tank top and boxers as well.

The younger flinched and gave his attention to the elder. "U-Um..."

"You screamed." He held up one hand, holding a shiny metal desert eagle. Locked and loaded. "I thought I had to shoot someone."

Yami chuckled a little at his overprotectiveness. Then again, considering what they were, it might have been necessary. "I just had a nightmare, that's all. Thanks." He made a small smile.

"You showed me a lot of emotions today. You're not emotionally brain dead like you think." Seto said as he leaned over on his side of the bed and placed the gun on the nightstand.

"That's good." Yami laid back down and pulled up the covers over his body. He closed his eyes and steadily sighed. Seto rolled over onto his back and folded his hands onto his chest. He looked up at the ceiling, feeling very content with his little sibling by his side.

"What was the nightmare about?" He asked.

Yami snapped his eyes open after he asked that. He stammered and fidgeted in the bed. "Err," He really didn't want to tell him this, but he had to be honest. "I uh, had a nightmare that you and I...made out and...Did some foreplay." His voice decreased it's volume progressively throughout that sentence. As for Seto, he was certainly caught off guard by this. He cleared his throat and suddenly found the ceiling fan very interesting.

"Well um..." Shit, he didn't know how to respond to that. "You're not kidding, right?"

"No." Yami quickly answered.

"Right." Seto shifted and turned to his own side of the bed. "Well, just know _that_ will never happen. So don't freak out while you're sleeping here."

"Yeah, I know."

"Good."

The brown short haired man nestled his head into his pillow and closed his eyes. "Night."

"Night." Yami did the same and hugged the blankets closer to himself.

Even though they slept on separate sides of the bed, by the time morning came, Yami was laying all over his older brother, drooling and lightly snoring. Holding onto his shirt, with his legs sprawled all over him. When Seto awoke, all he could do was laugh to himself. After a long battle of chess, they'd sleep in the same bed, with Yami rolled all over the place. How funny.

Exactly like when they were kids.

* * *

 **END - 1!**

 **The first one is some brotherly bonding.**

 **I feel good about putting them on good terms.**

 **Review or PM if you want a specific request! And remember, some may become canon!**


	2. Well THAT Happened

**From _arcticsnakes:_**

 _ **"please do a threesome with atem, Yugi, Yami. pleaseeeeeeeeee"**_

 **Ask, and you shall receive.**

 **So, warning, lemon.**

 **2! - Well _That_ Happened...**

 **Several months after Yami's revival from his coma.**

"You heard the man, take it off."

"O-Okay..." The other hesitantly complied. Yugi reached down his trembling hands to the front of his pants and grasped the fly. His shaky fingers took hold of the zipper and pulled it down slowly. Once he undid the button of his pants as well, he shrugged off his trousers and kicked them to the floor. He shyly looked back up on the bed, and saw his other two lovers were watching attentively. Atem was nuzzling his face against Yami's, his hand on top of his, holding his member upright. It was unsheathed from the hole of his boxers, and the Egyptian was helping Yami rub up and down.

See, how this all started was, Yami was taking a shower. After he came out the shower, he came into the bedroom alone and tried to find some boxers to put on. Once he achieved that, Atem and Yugi playfully ran inside of the room. Yugi had thrown himself on the bed, with Atem following after. He pounced on top of him, and Yami watched as his boyfriends started to make out. Right next to him.

They were touching and grinding against each other, making the third member of their relationship significantly hard and erect. And yet very confused.

When he asked why this was happening, the others took one glance at him, and literally pulled him right into their make out session. That's how Yami ended up with his dick out of his pants. His eyes were closed, softly moaning while allowing Atem to do whatever he wanted to do. He felt him kiss his cheek, and then he felt a tongue slither against his skin. To this, Yami turned around and slid his tongue against the other's. The Egyptian gently pushed his hand against Yami's chest, and gave his attention back to Yugi. He wagged his finger at him, gesturing for him to come closer.

Yugi did as he was told, sitting down on the bed and crawling closer. Atem took his hand off of Yami's erection and pointed down at both their crotches. Yugi then knew what he had to do. He scooted just a bit closer to the nooks of their legs, and leaned his head down. He unzipped and pulled down Atem's pants with slight difficulty. Once he did, his little one sprung out and slapped him right in the face. Yugi just sat there, with a chocolate member sitting right against his nose. With interest, he grasped it and held it up straight, making the other moan in response.

He then took a hold of Yami's, and leaned closer to place it in his mouth. Once his erection hit his hot, moist cavern for a mouth, Yami leaned his head back against the headboard in bliss. He held Atem's hand tightly, whom was moaning louder in reaction of his little one being rubbed. They looked at each other and kissed deeply as Yugi devoured one, while manhandling another. His tongue engulfed the base of him, glazing up and down as if he was eating dessert. He was almost gulping it down in his throat, he was trying to taste so much of it. It was starting to become too much, and Yami began to buck his hips against his mouth. He broke the kiss he was sharing with Atem and gripped one hand against the sheets as he thrust his hips into Yugi.

Yugi choked a bit thanks to this, so he took it out of his mouth for a second to breathe. "M-Mnn..." He gulped. "D-Don't do that, you'll choke me..."

"I wanna fuck your mouth so bad, Yugi." He huskily replied with now red eyes. Oh dear. That wasn't good. But, that just meant the sex would be even better. With a lustful smile, Yugi slipped his tongue against the tip once.

"O-Okay. I-I'll let you, but try not to kill me, alright?" He placed the throbbing organ back inside of his mouth and sucked against it like a good boy. Yami's sudden change in tone didn't bother him at all. If anything, he felt more encouraged to ravage his lower regions. He moved his palm faster, lightly squeezing his hand against Atem's shaft. Meanwhile, Atem was talking dirty right into Yami's ear.

"You like Yugi's mouth on your cock?"

"N-Nm...Fuck-"

"You love it." Atem held himself back from releasing another moan. He continued to growl his words into his ear. "What are you going to do to us when he's done with you?" He turned his tone into a more innocent one. "Hm?"

Yami bit his lip hard to stop himself from jumping them both. "Atem, you're going to make me snap. I can't handle-"

Yugi made a small mewl as he opened his mouth wide, his tongue slithering down his length. His hand continued to stroke up and down on Atem's. His face, his slightly red tinted pale skin...His lowered far-from-angelic eyes. He was so appetizing. And Atem, leaning his head back. His mouth slightly agape, giving Yami such a mischievous expression. It was like in their eyes, they were almost pleading to be taken and slammed into the bed.

Yami...He couldn't take it anymore.

Suddenly, a pair of boxers and a pair of dark jeans flew from the bed onto the floor.

He reached out his hand and gripped the top of Yugi's head. He pulled him away from his member, making the other yelp and let go of both him and Atem. He looked up in confusion with spit and precum falling from his lips. Atem looked over beside him to see what was up with Yami's sudden course of actions. Then, he felt himself get pushed onto his stomach on the bed. He blinked, surprised Yami moved quick enough to push him down. He saw Yugi get thrown onto the bed as well, only on his back.

Yami quickly got in front of the elder, then he turned and gave Atem a dangerous gaze. His eyes were dark vortexes again. Huh. That hasn't happened in a while. That meant the sex was about to get even more intense. "Get behind Yugi, and you fuck him from that end."

"W-Woah wait what!?" Yugi exclaimed. Atem became even more baffled. They've never...Done _that_ before. And frankly, he was glad he asked Yugi to do this and not _him_. After his horrible experience those few years ago with Mai, he couldn't handle that kind of sex without mentally freaking out. One penis was enough for him, thank you very much. He _was_ indeed curious if Yugi would be able to take it, though. "U-Um...I-I don't know if I'm r-ready for that, Yami."

"You _will_ be."

"E-Eh!?"

"We can prepare you no problem."

"T-T-That's not the big issue here!"

"Well you should have thought of that before you placed my dick in your mouth."

"But I said I-" Yugi was about to give a whole long line of protests, yet he suddenly stopped. Atem furrowed his brows and narrowed his eyes at Yugi in confusion. Then, he watched his face slowly turn from disapproving, to absolutely _wasted_. He looked like he was absolutely high on ecstasy-Oh wait a damn minute, Yami did it again. Just as Yugi's frown turned into a wide grin, he knew exactly what just happened. The fucker must have spread euphoria into his body when he was sucking him off. Just so he would shut him up. It must be just kicking in now. Atem squinted his eyes very hard at his boyfriend.

"Was that really necessary?" Atem asked as he sat up.

"You're saying you don't want to?"

"Well I didn't say _that_ , but you didn't have to get him all drugged out."

"He's not. He may be a bit...Loopy with lust, but he still knows what he's doing." Yami briefly explained. The Egyptian then realized he himself made a mistake. "Shit, I kissed you. You didn't spread it to me, did you?"

"No. Not _yet_."

"Well shit..."

Yugi made a small moan and held his hand out below himself. The two other males watched as he took his fingers to spread his cheeks-

"Y-Yugi-" Atem tried to stop him, but he just continued to stare.

He revealed his opening, and took one of his fingers to his bottom. He pushed one of his digits inside of himself, and he moaned. He almost squeaked when he did so. He pushed in more, gasping out and closing his eyes tightly. "M-Mnn.." He continued to slowly push in and out, before looking up at his boyfriends. "W-We can do it, just let me prepare m-myself-! Nmm!" He pushed in another finger very slowly, biting his lower lip.

"Yugi, Yugi, come on." Atem grasped his hands and pulled them away. He then placed his own fingers into his mouth, coating them with saliva before taking them back out of his mouth. "No need to do it yourself..." He trailed off, while placing his own hand down below. "We'll take care of you, okay?" He said nicely. He held Yugi up and let him lean against his body. He leaned closer and kissed his cheek softly as he pushed both of his caramel fingers inside of him. The elder male was smiling as if he was about to be married. He looked very happy, even if he did have nothing but lust in his eyes. He stared at the Egyptian's fingers, enjoying every second of this. "Feel good?" He whispered to him, the other nodding almost immediately.

"Y-Yeah-Ahh!" He gasped again when Atem brushed his finger against his special spot. He began to move his hips, rocking them into his fingers. His digits started to smoothly enter in and out of him after a while. Yugi almost thrusted himself into Atem's fingers, wanting even more. "I-It feels so good!" He whined. "B-But I want m-more.."

"You want more? Can you say please?" The other teased with a smirk as he thrusted his fingers faster.

Yugi gladly complied. "Please, please! I-I want them both in m-me...Yami!" He cried his name. He squeezed his eyes shut and tossed his head back. "Give it to me, _please!_ Ahh!"

With that, the two knew Yugi couldn't handle anymore if he willingly began to swear. They gave each other a look, knowing exactly what to do. Atem slowly took his fingers out of him and got behind him. He held Yugi up and placed him in his lap, while laying down. He turned Yugi around, so that his bum was facing Yami. Yugi instinctively lifted up his butt a little, gesturing for Yami to come over. He looked back behind him, his face practically begging for him to come over and drill into him. Atem placed his hand onto Yugi's cheeks, and spread them once again to reveal his hole.

Yami got close behind Yugi, both in between Atem's legs. He held up his rock hard member, and moved his hips forward to insert himself inside. Yugi started to fidget, but Yami then placed his hands onto his waist to hold him still. Once he settled down, he pushed in a little more. Feeling himself go deeper and even deeper, he stopped. He didn't place his entire length inside, but it didn't matter. Yugi was _tight._ He breathlessly sighed in pleasure at the feeling. Meanwhile, the other was starting to pant.

"I'm going to go in now, okay?" Atem warned Yugi, looking into his eyes. "I'll be slow. If it hurts too much, we'll stop."

"M-Mmhm." Yugi nodded, agreeing with those terms.

With a deep breath, the Egyptian pulled his hips back, before slowly lifting them upwards into Yugi. He gently placed his hand onto his hips along with Yami's, and pushed him down onto his length. The elder hissed and bit his lip. He clenched his eyes shut and made a long drawn out groan. Ironically, Yugi couldn't feel pain. Rather, he couldn't feel pain that came from an enemy or an opponent. An attack, he couldn't feel. But for some reason, he could most definitely feel heart pains, sensual touches, or the pain of being stretched and penetrated. Strange...

They could feel him tremble, and whimper in response. The Egyptian nearly rolled his eyes back at the feeling of his tightness. But, Atem didn't move, he just continued to securely hold him still. "It hurts?" He asked quietly.

Yugi nodded quickly, keeping his eyes shut and exhaling greatly. "Y-Yes..." He felt Yami lean against him, which made him wince because he was pushing himself in a little more as he moved. He nuzzled his neck, and kissed the back of his shoulder.

"We'll wait for you." He whispered.

"And we won't go too hard. We'll be slow and steady for you."

With another short nod, Yugi held himself up on the bed and lowered his head down. Atem looked passed Yugi and caught Yami's eye. They both exchanged glances, knowing what they'd do next once Yugi was ready. After a minute or so, Yugi said he was ready."Y-You can...go now..." He murmured, squeezing the sheets into his fingers. Trying to mentally prepare himself for what was next to come.

Atem took one of his hands from his waist, and lifted it up to Yugi's face. He gently made him look down at him by tilting his chin in his direction. "Look at me." He whispered. From this, the elder slowly opened his eyes. They were slightly squinting from the small amount of pain he was in. Those beautiful purple eyes stared back at Atem with trust and love written all over his face. The other looked back with the same emotions in his own crimson eyes. "Keep looking at me." He softly commanded. He took his hand from Yugi's face and steadily placed it back onto his hips with Yami's. With a good hold, he gradually pulled his own hips back, his length pulling out of him.

Both Yugi and Yami made a moan. The vortex-eyed male could feel Atem's member slither against his own inside of Yugi. With his abnormal lenses, he watched the temperatures in their bodies scale higher. He pushed himself completely inside of him, making him gasp. With no rush at all, he pulled himself out of Yugi, while Atem pushed himself back in. All three of them groaned in response. Yugi did as the Egyptian told him to do, keeping his eyes on him as he felt them both insert themselves in and out of him.

Yami pushed in again, the other following and pulling out. Suddenly, Atem thrusted into Yugi, making him cry out and close his eyes instantly. He lowered his head down. They both held him securely, and they stopped their movements. All while trying to recover from thrusting himself inside of him, he gave him a concerned expression. "You okay?" He asked quickly. "Sorry." He apologized. Yami noticed, this was how Atem acted when he took his virginity. Very sweet, very cautious and gentle. Not not like his normal stoic attitude. He could be very dirty and rough, but when it came to this, it was like he was another person.

Yugi shook his head and swallowed hard, looking back up at Atem's face. "C-Continue." He barely got that out without gasping. This must have been a lot for him, but they wouldn't stop. He didn't want them to.

So, the tanner male pulled out much quicker than before. Yami then shoved himself in next. Yugi made a strangled noise from his throat and squinted his eyes again. Yami then pulled himself out, but not completely. Keeping his eyes on the other on top of him, Atem hauled himself inside next. Yugi clenched his teeth, holding onto the sheets even tighter. Yami then pushed, rubbing himself against the Egyptian's again from the inside. While he did this, Atem began to retreat. That friction alone made them nearly cum inside of Yugi. Finding their rhythm, they kept going. But faster.

Atem thrusted, Yami heaved himself out. In turn, the other shoved in, the other pulled to exit. This occurred for a while, driving Yugi crazy. He never had two inside of him before, both diving into his body. No matter what, one was always pushing in, getting nearer and nearer to that special spot. It wasn't like normal when he only had one to worry about. At least when they retracted their hips back, he had a chance to gain his composure before they pushed back in. But this time, no, that wasn't the case. He never had a chance to breathe or take a chance to gather himself. He was being continuously driven into.

Then, Yami stopped. Atem kept going, and Yugi was making a series of loud interesting vocals from his mouth. They didn't question why Yami stopped. They almost didn't care. The Egyptian was too busy trying to get himself into Yugi as much as he could, over and over. Humping his small butt harder and harder with each thrust. But then, out of no where, the elder arched his back and cried out. Yami had jammed himself inside, harshly and with forcing speed. This didn't make Atem stop, but it did make him moan. He felt Yami grind against him when he entered Yugi again.

Yami began to rock his hips in the same speed as Atem's thrusts. They weren't going in and out anymore, they had matched each other's movements. At the same time, both pushing into him. At this point, they weren't holding back. They weren't being gentle anymore, or slow. Atem bit his bottom lip as he clenched his eyes shut. He pushed himself to go even harder, quicker. He gave a good slap to Yugi's bottom, before squeezing one of his cheeks. He dived his head back slowly, grunting as he increased his power.

Yami did the same, furrowing his brows and making a difficult expression. God it felt _so fucking good._ He dug his fingers into Yugi's hair, pulling it back as he just took it all. He ended up pushing Yugi down onto Atem, making him hug the Egyptian as he completely laid face down on top of him. Yami crawled on top of Yugi. With that, their onslaught on his ass didn't let up, and only became more extreme as time passed with every single thrust and grunt.

Meanwhile, Yugi was having the time of his life. "Y-Yes...Yes!" He cried. He failed to keep his eyes on Atem, having them shut tightly as he experienced the most exhilarating ride of his life. "Harder! H-Harder-fuck!" He sharply gasped again. Unlike Yugi and Atem, Yami had his eyes open, watching Yugi's backside. However, he wasn't just looking at his ass, he was looking deeper. With his particular eye setting, he could see through things. For instance, he could see through walls, or certain objects. But with other humans, he could see what was inside of their bodies. And he clearly saw both himself and Atem's lengths rocking against each other while slamming into Yugi. He saw exactly where his spot was, and they were right about to hit it.

With a growl, he did one more thrust along with Atem, and they succeeded at hitting it.

Yugi screamed, his eyes snapping wide open with shocked pupils. "O-Oh God!" He felt himself spill all over Atem.

After only maybe a second or two of both Yami and Atem pummeling inside of him, they both moaned loudly. They released inside of him at the same time, but they still didn't stop. The Egyptian didn't know why, considering he already came. He figured he'd tire out and stop. But no, something was driving his energy to be boosted, and force his body to keep going nonstop. It was like his brain was set on destroying Yugi, with absolutely no mercy. They were going so rough, the bed was banging forcefully into the wall. They felt bad for anyone living next door to their apartment. The spanking sound of their bodies colliding with each other was almost just as loud.

Still desperately trying to hold himself up with shaky arms, Yugi's mouth hung open. Spit leaked from his mouth, breathlessly panting like a dog as he was brutally fucked. When he managed to get a glimpse at Atem through his now watering eyes, he saw that he looked just as high as he was. His red eyes brighter than usual, cloudy, pupils shrunken and irises wide. "Almost...almost..." He heard him mutter. Yami almost sneered at the sight. He could see the chemical was doing wonders on Atem's body. He had him completely under his control now. He had them both. No, one time wasn't enough. Yugi needed more. And he wouldn't stop until they achieved that.

Finally, they both hit his spot dead on one last time. Yugi didn't even scream this time. His eyes almost rolled completely to the back of his head, and he collapsed onto Atem as he released again. The Egyptian grunted and came inside of Yugi once more, with Yami doing the same. The filled him up to the brim and almost literally fucked his brains out. They both respectfully pulled out, not having any plans to return back to Yugi's insides for a long time. Yami crawled off of him and looked over at his work while taking heavy breaths.

They were all very sweaty, cum stuck to their bodies, panting extremely heavily. Both of his lovers looked like they were about to pass out. From his rear end, Yugi was dripping with white. Then, a horrible thought occurred to him. He pulled Yugi off of Atem and pushed him onto his back. He leaned down and placed his ear onto his chest to listen. His heart was beating very fast. A little too fast for his liking. Heart problems were very drastic for Yugi, and he feared he might have pushed his body a little too far. Using his eye setting, he saw his muscles and organs were fine. Nothing out of the ordinary. His heart was just beating very rapidly. But it was starting to slow itself down, much to Yami's relief.

He'd be okay.

He closed his eyes and collapsed next to him, falling asleep.

* * *

 _"YOU PIECE OF SHIT-"_ Atem hollered as he threw his fists numerous times into his boyfriend's face. Well, _attempted_ would be a better word. Yami dodged every single punch without much effort or emotion. It was official, Yami was the fastest in their group. Yugi being the second, and Atem being the slowest out of the three of them. Realizing he wasn't doing any damage, he gritted his teeth and glowered at his boyfriend. Yami just stared back with absolutely no care in the world. "I'm going to punch the shit out of you." He growled.

Yami just blinked. "Kay." He shrugged.

"You son of a bitch-!" He was about to throw a more serious punch, until his arm was caught by Yugi. He was giggling at their immature behavior.

"C-Calm down." He snickered at Atem's reddening face.

"Fuck that, he deserves at least one hit!"

"No he doesn't. H-He was just trying to make us feel good."

Yami got comfortable on the bed and leaned back against the pillows. He crossed his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. As if he did nothing wrong at all. Yugi wrapped his arms around Atem and leaned his head against his back. The Egyptian just sat there, staring at Yami. He then sighed. He looked somewhere else and made a small pout. "It _did_ feel good..."

"So quit complaining." Yami retorted.

"Shut up! You didn't have to put so much of that stuff in our bodies!"

"I didn't mean to spread that much of it. I just got ahead of myself." He calmly replied back.

Atem crossed his arms and pulled away from Yugi. He laid down on his back as well next to Yami and stared up at the ceiling. "Just give us a warning next time before you do that, asshole."

"No promises." He muttered.

Yugi smiled at them. They always bickered so much. But it was mostly playful. He thought it was cute. He crawled over and sprawled himself all over both Yami and Atem. They all eventually ended up into a contorted, snuggling mess of nude limbs. After their love making, Atem and Yugi ended up throwing off their shirts, the last article of clothing they had on their bodies. Hugging one another, they all eventually steadied their breathing, preparing to go to sleep.

Suddenly, Yugi mumbled something that made Atem and Yami's open their eyes immediately.

"I-It'll be Atemu's turn next time." He said with a yawn before falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

 **END - 2!**

 **Forgive me, that was a very long wait. I have no excuses besides school, and me getting sick constantly. But I don't think I'm gonna stop doing these. I have a bunch of ideas for this, I just gotta get myself up to do them.**

 **(By the way, HLB (Her Little Boy) is being re-written as we speak.)**


	3. Finally! He's Taken

**3! - Finally! He's Taken**

 **A single year after Yami's revival from his coma.**

He huffed in a large breath, before exhaling slowly. God, what was he doing here? For all he knew, this guy would kidnap him into the house and try to kill him or something. Or molest him. After all, that sky scrapper _did_ touch him last time. But, his buddy was in there too. He hadn't seen him in forever, and he wanted to know how he was doing. Calling never did a thing, no one ever picked up. But he figured it was for a good reason. He'd find out when he got inside. He wasn't too upset at Yugi or his best friend, he knew they would't just forget him like that.

But for now, he'd just get this...'meeting', over with.

He reached his arm up to the large, thick dark wooden double doors, and gave a good hard knock.

He looked down at his feet for a second. Then he narrowed his eyes at the ground. Why the hell would that bastard of all people, invite _him_? Yami told him that the last time he asked to have company over, whom was specifically him, the bastard said 'absolutely not.' So why now? And why did he sound so personal in those texts? And how the hell did he get his number? And a damn limo showed up at his door to pick him up. How the fuck did he know his new address?!

His baffled thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the two doors opening with a creak. He looked up steadily, but his eyes only landed on a broad torso. Guess he had travel his eyes up even further. When he finally reached the face, he almost scoffed. It was the tall bastard.

His tundra blue eyes stared down at the dirty blonde. This time not in a superior way, but in a more sympathetic way. But why? What was he concerned about?

"Hello." He said quietly. Everything seemed like utter silence at this area.

"Err...Hey. Um," He looked somewhere else awkwardly. "Why'd you want me to come?"

"I, need to talk to you. About Yami."

The blonde flinched at the sound of that, and gave back his attention. "About Yam's? What's wrong with him? He's here, right?"

"Yeah. He's staying with me and our youngest brother for a few days. Yugi isn't here, my apologies. He's okay. He did call me earlier today, and he told me to tell you he promised to visit you tomorrow." Seto quickly added when he saw some glimmers of hope rise in his amber eyes.

"Well, that's awesome and all but, what's wrong with Yami?"

Seto sighed and ran his hand through his short brown hair. "He's-" He started but then stopped. "He's..." He trailed off. How could he explain what was done to his little brother? To his best friend, too. Not to mention this guy was in the dark the entire time this whole Gozaburo fiasco went down. He'd have to explain D75, Yugi and Atem, Yami's backstory, Gozaburo, the invasion of the facility, Yami's new state of mind...

This was gonna be a _damn_ long ass day.

* * *

He almost laughed at Jounouchi's reaction to Seto's exposition of everything that's happened thus far. His face was frozen in shock.

"And before you even think it, no. Everything of what I'm saying is not a lie, it's all true." He lowered his eyes down at the couch and turned his head away when he heard his brother walking inside of the room. "And I sadly have Yami to prove it." He said with a rather depressed tone. Reluctantly, Joey looked up when he saw Yami walk inside of the living room.

Wow. It's like he got taller. Or wait, maybe he did. Huh, go figure. Other than that, he looked the same, besides looking more muscular. Damn, Seto really wasn't lying. He must have trained his body hard. And he saw some scars too, _damn._ And wait, woah. Wasn't his eyes like, purple? Why are they-Oh. He remembered when Seto explained his horrific experimentation. Guess that's true too. They're red now-wait. Now they're blue. Okay, so those definitely aren't contacts. And now that he thought about it, the whole address thing. Yugi must have hacked his phone and gave Seto the information. He was good with computers but, he never realized that's what he was doing.

God, so many awful things shoved to him at once. This was all a mind-fuck.

"Yam's...?"

Was he-

-Gone? Really gone?

Yami's attention quickly pointed to Joey. It was almost like he saw numbers and complex math equations racing across the reflection of his eyes. God, maybe that wasn't the reflection. Maybe that really was his eyeballs doing that. He quickly stepped towards Joey, standing right in front of him and towering over him. He was looking everywhere but his face.

"Weapons, negative. Drugs and or chemicals, negative. No threat detected. Neutralization unnecessary."

"..." Joey just frowned and narrowed his eyes. Did he not recognize him at all? Why was he treating him like some stranger? And why was he acting like some security system? Things really got _that_ bad? Just, why? Did he really lose his buddy? "Y-Yami, it's me. Your friend remember, Joey? You know, Jounouchi Katsuya? I hung out with you and Yugi like everyday, man. Don't tell me you don't remember me at all." He refused to let tears well up in the corners of his eyes.

"Yugi?" Yami repeated that name, his eyes blinking. They turned a different color, his regular purple.

"This isn't right." Seto crossed his arms while looking at his brother. "This doesn't make any sense, he should remember you. Usually he only does this when there's a stranger in the house. It activates some kind of security protocol in his brain. But if it's someone familiar, he shouldn't do that."

"So what the hell is going on, then!?" Joey yelled, glaring at Seto.

Seto's eyes slightly widened. "I think I know." Seto put a fist under his chin and leaned his head against. "When Gozaburo took control of Yami, his body went completely out of whack. Whenever Yami would use his abilities, sometimes it would effect his memories and behavior. For instance, he once attacked me and tried to kill me, without realizing that he was trying to hurt someone important to him. The first time he had an outburst, he couldn't recognize exactly who we were, only that we weren't threats. Finally, with Gozaburo's control, he knew who we were, but labeled us as unimportant until his memories were triggered again." He shook his head a few times. "For some reason, when triggered from something, his brain shuts off other parts of itself or doesn't give it as much energy to work with properly. Such as working properly with his memories, or working properly with his emotions. His brain didn't register we were important people to him yet, and that's what he's doing with you. But," His tone lit up a bit. "After you said Yugi, that spurred something in him. Look." He pointed.

With a few more blinks, a smile grew on Yami's face. "Joey?"

With a strong sniff, he bit his lip and nodded. "Yeah." _Thank goodness,_ he thought. He really thought he lost him for a second there. He was more than grateful that this wasn't the case. He opened his arms with a big grin. "Come 'ere!"

Yami leaned down and embraced his best friend. His hold was very strong, and so was Joey's. They held each other for what seemed like hours, when it was only a couple of minutes. Seto said nothing, he just looked somewhere else while they had their moment.

"I love you, man." Joey muffled in Yami's shirt. This made him lightly chuckle.

"I love you too, Joey."

"I-I mean it!" He muffled again. "I didn't know all that happened to you guys. I'm sorry-"

"I'm okay. We're okay now."

Joey looked up from his shirt. "You were in a coma!" He exclaimed with watery passionate eyes. "Yugi was almost shot to death and he had a heart attack!"

Yami's eyes went down, still having a small smile. "I know."

"You were being mind controlled by that-that fat fuck! He hurt you! If I was there, I would have beat the fucking shit out of-"

"Joey." Yami silenced him, by only calmly saying his name with a grounded tone. "I know you're pissed. And I'm sorry myself for not letting you know about any of this. But we couldn't risk having you get hurt too. We're only able to tell you now because there's no longer a threat weighing on our shoulders. And you don't have to feel sorry for me, or any of us for that matter." He pulled the dirty blonde in for another hug. "You're here for us now, and that's all that matters."

Joey just nodded and continue to hug his friend. He was far above the simple word, 'happy'. He was more than just 'relieved'. No, he was a thousand times more than that.

He still had his Yami. He still had his pal. And he had Yugi too.

"Seto?" Yami asked, not even moving a centimeter away from Joey.

"Yeah?"

"Can Joey stay over too?"

"...Fine with me."

He couldn't ask for anything more.

* * *

After hanging out all day, Joey was pooped.

He had went out with Yami, went to the mall, played some arcade games and talked to and fro around the house before night fell. When they arrived back home, Yami started to repeat a phrase of numbers while his head started to twitch. His eyes were changing a rainbow of colors, and he started to stutter and almost _glitch_ in his words. He then fainted on the front door, yes, the front door, and Seto had to take him to bed. This worried Joey, until their youngest brother Mokuba told him that this happened when he was too exhausted. Before Joey had came along, Yami was doing other work. He was already tired today.

This made Joey feel bad for not knowing but, if he was okay, he wouldn't dwell on it.

Yes, just don't worry about it...

Yami and Mokuba already went to bed, and it was midnight now.

Yet, the eldest brother was knocking on his door.

Joey groaned, putting his smart phone down and getting off of the bed on his bare feet. He stepped over to the guest room doors and allowed him in. He walked back over to the large comfy bed and sprawled across it. He picked up his phone and continued to text Yugi. "What's up?" He said while staring at the screen. The lights were on, Seto figured he wasn't retiring to bed yet. Especially since he was on the phone chatting.

"I wanted to talk about Yami."

"Oh yeah." Joey put down the phone and gave him his undivided attention. "Tell me, what do you need me to do?"

"You're Yami's best friend. So, you must know some way to get him back to his old self. You see it too, right? The way he's changed, even when he's normal."

Joey sighed and closed his eyes. "Yeah, he's still not really the same. He's more to himself, quiet. Kinda like you, just not a dick."

"Repeat that again?" Seto rose a brow.

"Anyway," Joey said while rubbing under his nose with his finger. "Well, today he seemed happy. Even when he saw me, I could tell he wasn't the same Yami like in high school. But when we started to hang out and talk, he got better and better." He felt himself smile a little while saying that.

Seto nodded a few times in approval. "I knew it. It's _you_."

Joey blinked. "What did I do?"

"Atem and Yugi don't know what to do, but you make him happier. I need you to be around him more so it can stay that way. And maybe, he'll start acting more humane again."

"You need me to hang around Yam's more?" The blonde shrugged. "Welp, doesn't sound too hard. I think I can do that."

"Perfect." Seto leaned against the wall and crossed his arms while sighing lightly. Joey didn't realize until now that Seto didn't look too bad.

Definitely a nice body, piercing ice blue eyes, tall, handsome, and sweet tattoos. Oh yeah, those are those 'brand name' thingies he was talking about. Whatever that was. It looked cool on him. He could see a little of one of them on his chest from the loose tank top he was wearing. And what a nice view, he had to say.

Oh God, he was undressing his best friend's brother. Great...

 _Jounouchi scoffed even more, trying to wriggle his hands free. This guy's grip was way too tight. Suddenly, he felt a rubbing sensation against his crotch. He gulped, and looked down. The bastard was rubbing his knee against his pants!_

 _"You're soft on the eyes, so I won't kill you. But next time, watch your tone." The sound of his threatening, yet secretly seductive low tone put Joey on edge._

No no, why was is he thinking of _that_ again?! Why _now?!_

Okay, so maybe he was a little cute and actually pretty attractive. And maybe that whole cold-silent type thing was actually pretty hot-err alluring. And maybe he did have a soft side that was actually really damn cute-shit! What the hell is he thinking right now!? Joey internally screamed as he gulped. He hoped these thoughts would go away, like right now. Now, would be nice.

"What's wrong with you? You look like you have a fever." Seto narrowed his eyes at the blonde. Joey nearly squeaked and looked away instantly to hide his red face.

"Nothin'! Nothin' at all. I'm just hot."

"It's fifty degrees today. It's not that cold or hot-"

"Whatever! I'm just feelin' hot!"

"Then there's something wrong with you, you damn idiot." Seto harshly scolded as he marched over and shoved the blonde down onto the bed. Joey dropped his phone on the carpet with a yelp, and found himself being pinned on the soft bed with his head laying on the pillows. He watched as the larger man climbed over his body and placed his heavy hand on top of his temple. He was indeed sweating profusely, and his entire face was crimson. Seto could feel heat coming from off of his body. "Yeah, you've definitely got something." He concluded.

To this, Joey said nothing back. He just continue to stare and bit his lip nervously. He tried not to show it, but he failed miserably. Sweet lord, it's almost like when Yugi tackled him on the bed and ripped off his clothes-

"Take off your shirt. Now."

 _GOD FUCKIN' DAMN IT._ He screamed to himself.

"What? No!"

"Do it, so I can make sure you're okay, you imbecile." Seto insulted as he moved back a bit so Joey could take off the article of clothing.

With a grit of his teeth, he reluctantly complied and pulled off his shirt, revealing his form. He saw Seto's eyes gaze over everything for a minute, but he felt that they lingered for a bit _too_ long. He then cringed when he felt his hand touch the skin of his abdomen. "You're skin isn't dry. If anything, it's sweaty. And you don't have dry skin anywhere else. No warm patches...Do you have any muscle aches?"

"N-No?" Joey squinted.

"Mouth dry?"

"No!"

"Hn." Seto shrugged and moved away to sit on the edge of the bed. "I guess you really are just hot. But I'll get a thermometer in case. If you were sick, Yami wouldn't be too happy. And trust me, you don't want _him_ to examine you."

"Right..." Joey sighed in relief that it was over. "I think I'm gonna go pee, if that's okay with you." Joey grabbed his shirt and stood up off of the bed. However, when he made one step, he tripped over his own phone that had been previously dropped. He fell forward onto Seto who didn't move. He winced, and looked up to see Seto just staring right back at him, unimpressed. He didn't even move from the fall, he was like some kind of wall. Joey was just slumped against his body, with his head leaning right against his. At this position, he nearly screamed like a girl. "S-Shit! Sorry-"

"There are people sleeping. Quit yelling, you fucking moron." He quickly hushed with a non-too-kind tone.

Joey was about to make a comeback, until he continued to stare into his oceans for eyes. Seto was going to move to push Joey away, moving to grasp the blonde's arms. Their knees were leaning against each other now, and Joey found himself sitting next to Seto comfortably. Seto's hands moved from his arms to his hands, and he leaned his forehead more against Jounouchi's. The other didn't mind at all, and leaned his head forward as well.

That dirty blonde hair was rare, here. Those amber core-like eyes. The way he talked was annoying but, at the same time he liked it. It was different. He took care of Yami, and said he would make him happy. He was helping him look after his younger brother. Last time, he did say he looked pretty decent. Not hard on the eyes. But what an understatement. He was much more attractive than he first initially thought. He was feisty, a sarcastic little shit. He had some comebacks. His nervousness around Seto made him look cute, too. This reminded him of Atem but, he didn't have to fight with this one. Not at all.

He wasn't some achievement, he was just someone who seemed relatively decent. If Yami found Joey to be a great person, than he must truly be an okay human being. Seto didn't have to persuade or seduce him, he was feeling compelled to do this. Nothing felt, like a fight.

Maybe he should just...Let the Egyptian go.

He'd never have him anyway so...

Seto leaned in closer as well.

And in a split second, they shared a kiss.

* * *

Yami's blue eyes snapped open. He heard thumping. No...creaking or rocking of something. Like someone was swinging a door and shaking a bed-

His eyes then squinted suspiciously.

He was gonna kill Seto if he brought some girl or guy to fuck at the house. Then again, this was Seto we were talking about. He wasn't one to do that, especially not with his brothers in the house. And Joey wouldn't do that either. Hell, he wasn't even allowed to do that at his own apartment. Yugi prohibited it. Well, only one way to find out. Though, whoever was doing this would get a thoroughly broken skull. The man gently took Mokuba off of his chest and sat up on the bed, taking the sheets off of him. Thankfully he was still asleep. His ears weren't sensitive like his were. He did a quick stretch, before getting off of the fluffy bed and walking out of the room. He walked down the hall, towards the direction of the sound, which was Joey's room.

He made sure his steps were silent, his movements not too quick, nor too slow. His now blue eyes scanned the entire area, making sure nothing was out of the ordinary. He sniffed with his nostrils, smelling his brother's faded scent of that God awfully strong cologne. It was coming directly from Joey's room. And the noises got louder and louder each time he got closer. He heard some muffled moans, like someone was covering their mouth. Once he stepped in front of his destination, he switched his eyes to black. This setting let his see through things, allowing him to see right past this door.

And what does he see?

He felt a large smirk grow on his lips. A sneer, would be a better term.

His big brother, on the bed, holding Joey against the headboard and covering his mouth with one hand. Banging the absolute shit out of him. As hysterical as he was feeling right now, he started to quickly become extremely uncomfortable once he heard his best friend's muffled screams. Hearing his brother's sexual growls made him feel even weirder.

"Mmngh! _Mmmfh!_ "

With that, he quickly walked away from the room and went to his own where Moki was.

Ohoho boy...He couldn't wait to see the look on their faces tomorrow.

* * *

Yami walked in the kitchen and sat down at the dinner table. It was morning, so Mokuba took the liberty of cooking breakfast. Though, Yami was surprised the little one could reach the stove, much less the counter. He had a mug of coffee in his hand, with lots of sugar and cream. Yugi liked them strong, without anything. More power to him, because plain black coffee tasted like shit. Manly or not, he'd rather have it nice and sweet.

Finally, the guests of honor waltzed in.

And boy did they look like they had a rough night.

Yami could smell the shower body wash on them, so they did clean up. Tch, probably together. Hopefully they took those nasty sheets to the laundry shoot. But their hair, more like bed hair, looked a mess. Their clothes looked disheveled, so they obviously didn't change. And oh...What was that smell? Hmm, that familiar smell-Oh yeah! Sex. That's what it was. They tried to shower to cover it up, but nope. Couldn't fool this nose. Seto should have known better than that.

With a big smirk, Yami waved to them. They were both greeting Mokuba and sitting down at the table. He'd have to make this smooth considering there was a child in the room. He'd give little hints. Mokuba has been growing very clever lately, this wasn't that same innocent helpless kid last year. He could understand an innuendo when he heard it. They both sat on either sides of Yami and greeted him back.

"Hey Seto, Joey."

"Morning." They both accidentally said in unison, making them glance at each other before looking somewhere else. Joey gave a smile to Yami and held up his phone.

"Hey Yam's, Yug' said I could swing by your place later today. I'm finally gonna see 'em!" He said with glee. Yami continued to smirk, and nodded slowly. Oh Yugi's reaction would _not_ be pretty.

"That's great." He glanced at Seto and placed his hand on the table. He made some movements with his fingers, trying to do some sign language without Joey seeing. Seto's noticed this immediately, and some red faintly appeared on his face.

 _I know what you did last night~_

"Um-" Seto instantly stood up. "I don't feel well, I'm going to go back to bed-"

"Nonsense big brother! Come, sit down and eat with us. Can't miss out on Mokuba's cooking." He said with a very hidden evil tone. He grasped Seto's hand before he could move away and pulled him back down in his seat. "Hm, Seto what's wrong? I think you may be getting a fever. You look red in the face." He lowered his eyes suggestively. Ooh, so this was what it felt like to tease. No wonder Atem loves teasing Yugi. When he saw Mokuba put the last batch of food on the counter and turn off the stove, he saw that was his chance. "Oh, Moki? Yugi just texted me, he asked you to call him."

"Really?" The preteen asked, turning around. He smiled at hearing Yugi's name. "Great! I'll be back, Seto." He said cheerfully as he rushed out of the kitchen with his tiny little bare feet.

Now that the three were alone, Yami's evil plan unfolded.

"So then, dear brother of mine," He cupped his hands on his face like a sweet innocent child, and smiled like he did nothing wrong with his curious twinkling eyes. "What were you doing in Jounouchi's room last night?"

"..." Seto said nothing, he just adverted his eyes away from Yami's continuously calculating ones. Joey's face grew red, but he oh so desperately tried to hide it from his best friend.

"Heheh." He tried to laugh it off. Oh Joey...If only he knew how much deep shit he was in right now. "Come on Yam's, we were just talkin'. Quit making that creepy face."

"Creepy face? Hmm." He thought he looked pretty innocent. Or maybe his ill intentions were just that obvious. "Well? Seto?" He looked over at his elder brother. The older Kaiba turned his eyes back at Yami, to try and show he was sincere.

"We were just talking. About you."

Yami's suspicious expression then softened up after hearing that. "M...Me?" He tilted his head.

"Yes. Joey agreed to be around more often. Now that we have nothing to hide, and no one is after anyone anymore, it's safe for him to be with you again. I wanted him around you more, to make you happy." This, was one of the few golden moments where he's ever seen Seto actually concerned and sympathetic. To the point where you can see it all over his face. "You still aren't...You. If that makes any sense. But when I saw you hug Joey, that smile on your face...I wanted to-" He stopped in the middle of what he was saying, looking back down at the table cloth. This made Yami's little playful mood falter. His heart slightly throbbed faster, feeling a certain warmth inside of his chest. Damn, how could he make fun of him now? That was so sweet of them both to do.

Jounouchi started to shake his head with his eyes closed. He looked ashamed of something. "When I saw you pass out on me, with your new eyes all weird and stuff, you speaking that gibberish," He opened his eyes and narrowed them harshly at the table, as if he was trying to figure something out. "I don't know why but, seeing that just made me so fuckin' mad." Yami watched as the blonde clenched his teeth. "I've only ever seen Yug' do shit like that, and that gives me a fuckin' heart attack every God damn time he OD's or fuckin' has a break down. It only happens maybe one every four months. But then I hear from your little bro, this happens all the damn time." He looked up at Yami with the most hurt face he's ever seen. "And me, your best friend, I'm not here to help you at all!" He raised his voice louder.

That right there, shoved guilt into him like a punch in the stomach.

"So I don't give a shit what's going with you," Joey pointed to Yami, then Seto. "Him, your smallest brother, Yug' or that Cereza guy, you and Yug' are gonna be my number one priority! I don't care how much this new you pushes me away, cause I'm gonna keep pushin' back! No one, nothing, not even your little assassin moves or whatever, is gonna stop me from ever being in your lives again. Even if you kill me, I'm gonna haunt the shit out of you and still watch over you! Got it!?" He asserted strongly, intimidating volume growing in his voice.

"Forgive me." Yami said immediately as a response. He got out of his chair, and was suddenly on his hands and knees in front of Joey, bowing his head low towards the ground. "Forgive us, all of us for making you so worried all this time." He didn't dare look back up at him. He wasn't worthy as of now. How forgiving was this man? After more than a damn year of not making contact, he wasn't upset at him. After all this time, keeping him in the dark about this stuff, even before they moved out of the house, Joey still stood by him. He never turned his back. He never yelled at him, he never-

He didn't deserve such a friend like this.

He could truly say, Jounouchi Katsuya was one one of the best human beings he's ever met in his miserable life. It almost hurt that he was being so nice, it just wasn't human. It couldn't be possible. There was too much hate in the world for there to be nice people like him. But, no. That wasn't really true, was it? Ms. Ishizu was one of those people. Seto was starting to be one of those people. Dartz was definitely one of those people. Atem and Yugi are good people too. But never before, has he treated one of those people so badly. He didn't deserve any of Jounouchi's kindness. Not one ounce.

He felt himself get pulled up off of his feet. He saw Joey was standing up along with him, tears in the corners of his eyes. "I-I was kinda upset you never texted or called. I mean, I know you guys had to do something important and all but..." He bit his lip. "Just promise me, okay? I don't give a shit what you do. Just don't get yourself even more fucked up than you already have. And you know exactly what I mean by that. Cause I can't stand to see you like this, man."

After months later, Seto finally saw tears come out of little brother's eyes once again.

He looked away with a ghost of a smile as he heard the rustle of their clothes. They hugged, tightly. He know they did.

"I promise." Yami sniffled into Joey's shirt.

After a few moments of holding each other, just like they did yesterday, the brunette watched as they both returned to their seats. They didn't wear smiles, but he could tell they both were very satisfied. Happy. And that's all he wanted at the end of the day.

"But," Yami held up a finger, a smirk appearing on his face again. "Don't think you're both out of the woods yet." He crossed his arms and looked at Seto straight in the eyes. "Seto, I'll ask again," He said his words very slowly and menacingly. Joey looked absolutely betrayed, and a little pissed too. He poured his heart out and Yami all of sudden went back to this again!? His mouth was just slack jawed in awe. "What were you doing in Joey's room?"

"I just told you, Yami." Seto's tone was becoming obviously more grouchy by the minute. "You think all that mushy shit was for nothing?" He scowled.

"Answer the question."

"We. Were. Talking. _Sennen_." He said angrily, this time. When he used Yami's real name, his younger brother gave him a dangerous look. The very same look he gave whenever they brought up Atem alone.

"Alright. You wanna play it like that?" Yami's smirk was no longer playful. It was full-on evil. "Fine." His eyes then turned...

" _ **Yellow**_?" Seto and Joey's eyes widened.

Then, they quickly flashed red three times before turning back to yellow. "Deception indicated." Yami stated. He then turned to Joey and folded his hands on the table. "Joey, why was Seto in you're room?" He asked again. Joey blinked several times before slowly shaking his head.

"W-Were just talkin', Yam's."

Those yellow eyes flashed red again. "Deception, indicated. You're both liars."

"Are you serious?" Joey asked breathlessly. "You're a fuckin' **lie detector** too!?" He exclaimed.

Seto was at a loss for words. "You can't be serious." Was all he could have said.

"B-But wait a sec here!" Joey stood up out of his seat again and pointed at Yami, who had a smug look on his face. "That's the truth though! We did talk!"

"I can still detect deception if information is being concealed. Talking wasn't the only thing you two did, Joey."

"Err-" Shit, couldn't explain that one.

" _Okay._ " Seto clapped his hands and stood up as well, standing beside Joey. "Yami, this is amazing. This can really be useful and all but, this as of now isn't important-"

"Oh hell yeah it is. You call me out my name, now I'm really going to embarrass you."

Seto mentally cursed himself. Then he cursed Gozaburo for being a fucking freak.

Yami's eyes then changed to a mix of purple and red. "Oh dear. In infrared mode, I see a bunch of marks on you both. One in the center of Seto's chest that he's foolishly trying to cover." He said as Seto was sheepishly adjusting his top. He then looked at Joey who flinched, and began scanning him as well. "Oh my, a lot of hickies on the stomach and inner thigh area. Ooh. Smart not to go for the neck. Real smart, guys." He added smoothly.

They both looked at each other, they knew they had been caught. Oh so sadly caught.

A few sniffs brought their attention to Yami again. "And let me tell you, you may have showered but, I can smell the sex all over you two. It's almost sad."

Pathetically, sadly caught.

Yami shrugged. "Just admit it. I'm not gonna be mad or anything." His eyes faded back to purple. Then, a genuine smile grew on his lips. "I think it's kinda cute, actually. Never would have guessed it but, I'm not surprised either." He put a fist under his chin and leaned his elbow on the table. "Well? Don't tell me it was just a one-nighter. I'll be very disappointed."

Seto sighed heavily. He brought a hand up to his face and dragged it down. "I can't even fuck without you analyzing me, huh?" He shook his head at Yami, while Joey slapped Seto's arm with a rosy face and an embarrassed scowl. His little brother chuckled to himself. "But, seriously though. I do ask for your forgiveness. I would never bring someone in just to fuck them in the house with you and Moki around. And please don't think I would only bring Katsuya here just for that. We really meant what we said about you, Yami. See that smiling you're doing right now? I may not do it, but I need _you_ to do it. It lets me know I'm doing my job right again."

Jounouchi nodded, a more serious expression on his face. "I meant everything I said. That hug wasn't fake, man. I love you. And even though he's a dick-"

"Watch it, blondie." Seto glanced at Joey with a glare.

"-I know money-bags over here loves you too. Okay?"

Yami nodded, his smile never left. "I understand. Thank you, brother. Joey."

Seto wound up sitting back in his chair and groaning. He knew it wasn't Yami's fault for being so...'sensitive to his surroundings', but God. What a damn stress. He didn't want him to know, geez. Not yet anyway. This was so damn shameful. "It just wound up happening. I thought this idiot was developing a fever, he was suddenly getting really hot after we talked about you. I told him to take off his shirt, and I touched his body in the normal areas to check and see if he had a fever or if he may have been poisoned. That was the D75 strategy kicking in, you never know, right?" He looked at Yami passed his fingers that was dragged over his face.

His little brother nodded in agreement.

"After that, we looked at each other. I leaned in, he leaned in and..." He shook his head and ran his hands through his short chestnut hair. "We made out and, then we just started to, you know." He rubbed behind his neck and closed his blue eyes with a sigh. Joey didn't look too happy or comfortable with this either. He was just leaning on Yami's chair, with a glum frown.

Yami nodded again, taking this into deep thought. "I see, I see. It was good though, right?"

Joey whipped his head down at Yami. "W-What!?"

"Oh _fuck yeah_ , it was."

Joey fell on the floor after Seto's response.

"Best sex I've had in years."

Yami raised a brow. "This may be personal, but I'm gonna ask anyway. Better than you-know-who?"

Joey huffed as he got up off of the spotless tile floor and grumbled. "It's alright Yam's, I know he and your boyfriend were something at one point."

"Oh good." Yami turned to Joey. " _Please_ tell me it doesn't bother you."

The dirty blonde shrugged. "Ehh. Not really, especially since he told me all the times he denied him. He told me how they fought at the hotel. Little guy nearly beat the shit out of him." Joey shook his head. "Nah, I ain't got nothin' to worry about. He's all over you and Yug' anyway." He grinned.

Seto cleared his throat. "To answer your question," He took a moment to think about what he was going to say. Atem was indeed exhilarating. But with Joey, it felt even more than that. It was like, that times one hundred. Even the foreplay was mind-blowing. The release was nothing he ever felt before. Is that what Atem meant? That sex felt even better when you were doing it with the person you...No. No that couldn't be it. Right? It couldn't have.."It, was better but, I don't know why."

"Oh." Joey blinked, but then shyly smiled. "Well thanks." He truly felt flattered. "You're pretty good yourself."

"Oh my God, ew, shut up." Yami playfully pushed Joey away. "But, brother of mine," He then gave him the know-it-all look. "That means someone's in love~"

"Okay, I'm gone."

"Ohoho, no you don't buddy." Yami grasped his arm again. He could hear Seto growl. "Tell me you don't feel that, Seto. Look me in the eyes and say that." Yami challenged. "Tell me you didn't feel anything when you did that with Joey. I dare you. Watch me prove you wrong."

Seto snatched his arm away and shoved his forehead against his own brother's. Suddenly directly in his face. And boy did he look pissed. Must have touched a nerve. "I don't feel that bullshit emotion. It doesn't exist, not for me. And you know why it doesn't. I did feel something, but I know it couldn't be that. I don't have time for shit as useless as this-this 'love' concept. I'm a damn soldier, I don't need distractions like that in my life, Yami. That's not what it was, and I don't believe in it." He shoved his temple off of Yami's and moved back. He swiftly turned around and made his way to the exit of the kitchen.

Jounouchi just stared at the floor, he didn't look back at Seto. He had a feeling things would turn this way anyway. Wouldn't be the first time this happened. He wouldn't feel sad, or mad. He learned to accept rejection a long time ago. It was numb to him.

"...Extreme deception indicated." Yami exclaimed. His voice echoed in the now silent room.

Seto paused in his tracks, and Joey looked up in shock.

The spiky haired pre-adult just continued to once again, smile.

"You're a damn liar, Seto."

Seto opened his mouth to say something, but he kept it to himself.

 _I lied about that? Strange._

 _...I almost feel happy I did for some reason. Because if that's a lie then, then..._

 _Then..._

At that moment, Yami wasn't the only one smiling to himself.

* * *

 **END - 3!**

 **Forgive me for not doing any requests this time, but I had this in my mind for the longest and I had to write it.**

 **Also, forgive me again for the late update. Things went to shit this month. Lost my best friend thanks to my idiocy and my lack of skills in being a friend, and my depression has just been kicking my ass lately. I just was not motivated to write, or draw, or make music, anything. I was just...nothing. Well, I still feel that way but, I feel slightly better now.**

 **And I'm not gonna lie...When I WAS writing, I was writing up ideas, not of these stories, but of something way different that may come out before the sequel or Her Little Boy. I suspect the lot of you guys won't go for it, but I'm okay with that. I may be leaving the Yugioh side of this site for a bit because of this, but once again, under no circumstances will I be abandoning any of my stories. Even if I were to leave in say, maybe a month or two from now, I am gonna come back. And even if I do leave, I'm still gonna update this collaboration and take requests from reviews.**

 **That's all I had to say.**

 **Oh yeah and, this Puppyshipping? Oh yeah baby, it's canon for the sequel too. You want a smut? Ask for it.**

 **I dare ya.**

 **Oh, and Happy Holidays. I hope you had a better time than me, and that if you didn't, this chapter made you a little happier.**


	4. God Damn It Atemu

**4! - God Damn It Atemu...**

 **One year and one week after Yami's revival from his coma.**

"A party? Another one?" Atem asked as he sliced a pack of pork with a butcher knife. Being the only one who's able to actually cook, he was preparing a meal for breakfast. He was cutting bacon from a pack of pork belly. Atem didn't like to buy food from processed packs. He'd rather do things from scratch. The eggs were on the counter, butter was there was well. He didn't like to cook eggs with oil, seeing as how they can absorb a large amount of it. Not only that, but he'd have to cook them a certain way. Yami didn't like his yolkey, but Yugi loved the yolk. So he'd have to cook one hard, while cooking one a bit runny.

"Well, Seto hasn't thrown one in months. It's just that we're always invited, so it seems constant." Yami replied.

"True." The Egyptian turned up the heat on the stove, and then tightened the ropes of his apron around his waist. "Where's puff cheeks?" He asked as he reached up and grasped the salt and pepper from the spice cabinet.

"Yugi is approximately more than two point eighty-three feet away from you."

"Wait what-" Atem turned around for a sec, and saw that Yugi was walking towards the two while rubbing his eyes. What a cute sight to see, he had to admit. He was wearing one of Yami's old T-shirts, and absolutely no pants. Nor boxers for that matter, just briefs. Welp, guess he just woke up with a 'fuck it' attitude. He wobbled over to Yami with a tired groan and slumped against him, with his head lazily laying onto his shoulder. Atem chuckled at this. "Oh. Guess someone worked too many hours last night." Yami was leaning against the counter that was in the middle of the kitchen, and just watched as the elder male just laid against him like he was a living, standing mattress.

"N-Nm...Shuddap Atemu..." He grumbled as he rubbed his cheek against Yami's chest. "Yami-kun, s-show me love."

"You didn't take your medicine." Yami said blankly. He didn't even move. Yugi huffed and pouted.

"No! I did. I so totally d-did." He poked Yami's nose and then pushed the palm of his hand into Yami's cheek to push his face away.

"Then why are you-Ah...Groping my penis?" He asked while moaning slightly.

"N-No reason." Yugi lied. He tried to get onto his knees and do something even more provocative, until Yami firmly grasped his shoulder and held him up.

He straightened the older man up and grabbed his face by the chin. He stared straight into his eyes, showing he was very serious, like always. "You can't have any right now. Take your medicine, now." He ordered. "And if you don't, I'll force them down your throat. If you lie to me again about taking them, I'll punish you. If you act accordingly, I'll let you suck on _something_ later tonight. Fair?" His eyes narrowed slightly as he stared. This emotionless expression that secretly showed very dominating sex appeal, it melted Yugi's insides.

He couldn't disobey. Not with that delicious threat. Oh how he loved those. "Y-Yes, Yami-kun." He smiled enchantingly. He wobbled away, almost skipping his way up the stairs. Yami watched as he actually began to skip towards the stairs, until he heard a loud thud and a series of very inappropriate swears. When Yugi was angry after not taking his medicine, he stopped stuttering and cursed like a sailor when provoked. And he sounded hilarious. "SON OF A FUCKING CUNT-GOD FUCKING DAMN IT PIECE OF SHIT STAIRS. FUCK YOU!"

Atem snorted and began to laugh. Yami chuckled a little too.

" _Atemuuuuuaagh!_ " Yugi whined. "Quit spit shining these fucking stairs! It's fucking hardwood! You trying to kill me, you chocolate almond _bastard?!_ " The way he spoke was almost as if he was drunk.

Atem nearly burned his hand from almost falling over. That's how hard he was laughing from Yugi, holding his stomach and laying his head against the counter. Yami was covering his mouth with a closed fist, his shoulders shaking as he giggled to himself and holding out his phone by his side. Somewhat being able to contain himself after a while, Atem sat up up and looked in the direction of the kitchen arch entrance. "You need help honey?" He taunted.

"Go suck a fat one you Egyptian fuck." Yugi spat back. Atem had leaned his head over to see that on the stairs, the elder was giving him the finger as he laid sprawled on the steps.

"Pfft. Suit yourself." He mocked as he waved to him. He turned and went back to the stove, continuing to prepare breakfast. "I don't know why he's always so pissy and rough with me when he doesn't take his medicine. He's always super sexual with you. How mean..." Atem made a fake pout. "Guess he loves you more."

"Stop that." He suddenly whispered in his ear, making Atem flinch. Yami was wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing his lips against the back of his ear, right next to his earring. "He loves you just as much as me. There's no more or no less here. You know that." He harshly scolded. He then slid his hands up underneath Atem's apron, and inside of his pants. Giving a firm grope on an exposed cheek. "Not wearing underwear today, huh?"

"Mnn." The Egyptian bit his lip, feeling the nubs on his chest harden from being touched there. He was slightly embarrassed that Yami felt he wasn't wearing anything down there. He tried to ignore him as best he could, and continued to fix the eggs and bacon. "Yami, come on. I'm trying to-Ah shit! Mnn!" He clenched his eyes shut once he felt Yami grope him down there as well, just like Yugi.

"Do I need to punish you too?"

"Y-Yami, I swear to fucking God-"

Yami began to squeeze, and Atem sucked in a gasped, gripping his fingers against the stove. "No talking back."

"If I end up burning my food because of you, I swear to everything I love I'll-Ahh! Fucking kill you!" Atem managed to get out. He felt rubbing and squeezing intensifying, making him squeak in surprise. His face started turning red. "Yami, fucking stop!"

"Say sorry."

"I'm sorry I'm sorry, just fucking get off before I throw you on the counter!"

"Kay." Yami retorted nonchalantly. He took his hands out of his grey sweat pants, and licked the palm of his hand of the small amount of substance Atem gave off after being touched. "Nm." He licked his lips and looked down at his hand.

"Fucking gross." Atem shivered. "Wash your damn hands." He grumbled as he attempted to cook again.

"Yet you swallow it every night-"

" _SHUT._ Your damn mouth, Yami."

"Kay." Yami shrugged as he sucked his own finger with boredom. "I was secretly recording Yugi's behavior too." He said as he slipped his phone out of his pocket.

Atem shook his head as he started to snicker again. "You're evil." He said as he took a cooking utensil from the cabinet.

"Why thank you."

* * *

Rolling into night time, the three were wearing their outfits for the party. They all once again wore matching vests and dress shirts like they did last time. However, this time, all the vests were black. All the dress shirts were white with the same pattern, but with different ties. Yami's sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and his tie was black. Atem's tie was maroon, and Yugi's was violet. Yami recently got his brand names, both on either sides of his forearms. He wanted to show them off, especially considering the party held members of D75. They all wore matching black pants and shoes.

Yugi thankfully had calmed down hours ago after taking his medicine like he was told. They all had showered and prepped up together, not wanting to be away from each other until they arrived at the party. They knew they'd end up separating from mingling with others. Once they got on their jackets and got in the car, they discussed how things would go.

"Alright, Atem, just like last time, absolutely no alcohol. No wine, no beer, and absolutely _no shots._ " He reminded him as he held one hand over the steering wheel. The Egyptian was in the back seat, his seat belt wasn't on, and his legs were crossed onto Yugi's seat. He was lightly kicking it to intentionally get on the man's nerves.

"A-Atemu, please stop." Yugi complained.

"Nope." He smirked. "Anyway, I already know. Can't handle another headache."

Yami glanced at Yugi with a stern glare before looking back at the road. "You can drink, but don't go overboard. You just took medicine not too long ago."

"Y-Yes, Yami-kun." Yugi nodded obediently. He yelped when his seat was knocked against roughly. "A-Agh! Atemu, s-stop!" He whined. "I'll come back t-there!"

Atem leaned back and thrusted his hips up and down sexually in the seat. He opened his mouth suggestively and flicked out his tongue. "Do it, baby." He rubbed his hand down to his crotch and squeezed against the bulge in his own pants. "Fuck me right here in this car, I can't take it anymore..." He made an exaggerated moan, crying out like he just released that very next second. "Ah! I'm gonna..! Yugi~!" He cried.

"..." His face now extremely dark red, Yugi slowly turned back around and lowered his head down towards his lap. He didn't say a word to that. All he heard next was Atem's roaring laughter in the back of the car. Why oh why did Atem have to have such a perfect, acting voice? Why? Yugi just gnawed on his bottom lip while gripping his pants.

Yami blinked at his reaction, and tried not to smile for his sake. He didn't want him to know he was laughing on the inside. He cleared his throat and looked back at the road. "Let's all just have a good time, alright?"

"Yeah." They both said back. One held more enthusiasm than the other.

* * *

A little more than half of D75 came this time respectfully. Everyone gathered in the party room. The upstairs party room in Seto's new place was extremely large, and was good for holding a couple hundred of people. There were sectional couches with some empty plush sofas against the walls. The floors were glossy black marble, and the walls were creamy beige. There were large windows at the back of the room, which had a beautiful view below the mansion. There was even a balcony, and there was a door in the middle of the windows that matched them that lead to the balcony. There was a huge table in the middle, that held a big punch bowl and several other drinks. A bar area was actually near the entrance of the room, where a few bartenders were. There were plenty of party lights, and there was even a spot for a band to play.

Now this, was a party.

Plenty of women wore stunning dresses that revealed much of their bodies, including garter belts and manicured nails with ridiculously tall heels. Men wore the tradition tux, or vest or plain old dress shirt. Seto, the host, was wearing a white suit. His lover Joey was wearing a white dress shirt and grey pants. Everyone was acting very sophisticated, drinking responsibly and mingling like normal people. The band Seto had hired not only played party music, but they also knew how to do a little orchestra. So for now, all you mostly heard were violins and cellos. There was however a drum set and a few guitars lying next to them.

Once the trio made it, they found Joey and Seto to greet them. Yugi...didn't look too pleased to see the blonde hanging on Seto's arm and sharing a kiss.

Atem whistled. "Woah. You two really are a thing." He smiled gently. "I like it." He looked happy to see the brunette finally moved on from him.

Joey grinned while Seto looked somewhere else while slightly reddening. "Thanks! Been dating for a week now. Going sweet so far."

"Nm, in the _beginning..._ " Atem mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing.." Atem shrugged. Once he felt heat radiating from next to him, he knew that wasn't good. He stepped back a little and sighed. "You might want to run, by the way." He warned while eyeing the angry older man standing by him who was giving Seto a death glare.

"Why?" Joey furrowed his brows in confusion, before he looked down and saw Yugi seething in rage. "Y-Yug-"

"No." Was all he said. He looked up at Joey with a beautiful smile that screamed 'I will destroy you and your new boyfriend later'. "It's fine. I want you to be happy. I'm glad you found someone, Juonouchi-kun. You too, Seto." Sadly, no one believed that considering he didn't stutter in any of those sentences. That meant he was seriously not happy with this, but he didn't want to show off in front of other people. He made a large exhale, and politely bowed. "Excuse me, I'm going to go see Ms. Ishizu." He said before turning around and walking away from the four men.

Seto sighed through his nose, having a feeling this would be a problem. He looked over at Joey and apologized. "Sorry." He said quietly. Joey just shook his head and scratched his head.

"No, I saw this coming. I should have told him sooner. I gotta go talk to him. But not now, he might actually kill me, heh."

Yami held up his hand as a gesture. "Don't worry about it, I'll talk to him." He looked up at Seto and leaned closer towards his ear so Atem couldn't hear them. He hoped he wouldn't listen in, knowing his ears have been trained. "Do not under any circumstances allow Atem any alcohol. No cooler, no sake, no beer, no wine, absolutely nothing. He is far too sensitive to alcohol and will become fully drunk in seconds."

He saw his big brother nod, crossing his arms behind his back. Yami patted his shoulder and gave a smile to Joey before walking in the same direction, scanning for Yugi amongst the large groups of people.

"Atem!" A girl's voice sang. The Egyptian recognized it, and slowly turned around. He saw Mana running to him, wearing a strapless red dress, with white stockings, black heels and a black rose on her chest. Her hair was a bit straighter for once, being a bit curly at the ends instead of completely messy. He was smiling at the gorgeous sight of her but, it started to falter once he realized she was showing a little too much skin. Her cleavage was just bouncing, her breasts waiting to pop right out of that top. That dress came up just a tad too short, and he could tell she was wearing a garter belt too. God forbid if she bended to get something on the floor, one would easily see her panties.

"Oh hell no." He marched over to her and grabbed her hand. He pulled her over and took off his jacket. He wrapped it around her, and zipped it all the way up to her chin, until her entire body was hidden. "There. Keep that on." He crossed his arms. Mana just rolled her eyes and sat there slumped like a confined mental patient in a straight jacket.

"It's sweet you're protective and all, but I'm sixteen now. Let me show a little."

"Fuck no."

"Language."

Atem sucked his teeth and scowled. "Whatever, I'm not letting anyone see you like that."

Mana stomped one of her heels and whipped her head at him. "Plenty of guys already have, Atem!"

He turned right back to her with the same peeved off expression and clenched his teeth. "Well I don't want anymore to see you!"

A vein appeared on her forehead. "That's so stupid!"

" _You're_ stupid!"

"Oh shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"Whatever!"

"FINE."

Seto and Joey gave each other looks and just shrugged at their behavior. They were siblings after all, they both understood how that was. Joey having a little sister, and Seto having two little brothers. Both being the eldest knew how it was to scold the younger ones and be over protective. Seto was going to say something to his boyfriend, until he heard his name get called. It was Yami's voice, and he saw him waving at him for him to come over. Seto whispered to Joey that he'd be right back and walked into the crowd of people. Joey saw the two siblings giving each other death glares. He gulped and looked around for some alcohol. Maybe that would lower their nerves.

He went to the bar and quickly got tree shots balancing between his fingers. He walked over awkwardly and nervously chuckled. "U-Uh, hey uh, why don't we all have a shot-"

Atem immediately shook his head. "She's too young to drink."

"Um," He tried to say something but Mana beat him to it.

"I can speak for myself!" She retorted. She looked back at Joey with a nicer expression and politely turned it down. "I don't want anything, thank you though, Jounouchi."

"Err, you, Atem?" Joey held up a shot glass. The Egyptian eyed it, knowing he wasn't allowed to have any. He fidgeted a bit, not knowing if he should take it or not. It was one small measly shot. That couldn't get him drunk. Right? He may not have been twenty, but no one would tell anything. He was still really young, why the hell not? Just one shot, that would be it. But, then again...

"I...I don't really have good alcohol tolerance though."

"Well, you're eighteen, right?" Joey asked.

"Well yeah but-"

"Live your life dude. Fuck it." Joey beamed. "Come on, you and me!" He gave the small glass to Atem and held up his own. "I ain't know you that well, but why not bond now over a drink? Am I right?"

He, wasn't wrong. He should live his life. Have a little fun and stop being so cooped up. Yeah. Jounouchi was right! Fuck it! Atem took the glass and stared at the substance. He could smell the bitterness from here, and it almost made him gag. But, he wouldn't shy away. He'd drink it like a man and put some hair on his chest. "Alright." He nodded. Mana just glowered at her brother.

"Oh, so you can drink, but I can't? You're not of age either!"

"Um, excuse me, it's legal to drink at this age in several other parts of the world. You're still way too young. Until you're at the age where you can go to college, then give me that argument." He saw her growl at him and pout in anger. He rolled his eyes at her and held up his glass with Joey.

"To new friends!" The blonde cheered.

"To new friends." Atem smiled back. He lifted up the drink steadily, almost not wanting to taste it. But no, he wouldn't back out. He made a determined frown and closed his eyes. Joey held his cup up and gulped his down easily. Atem did the same motion, tilting the glass down into his mouth, bottoms up.

It was like the world went into slow motion.

Just as Seto, Yami and Yugi walked out from the midst of the crowd, they all watched in horror as liquor slowly drifted towards Atem's mouth. Yugi, who was holding onto Yami, let go of him and his arms dropped down at his sides. Their faces all dropped in horror, and their eyes shrunk in fear. Yami tried to run over to the three, trying to make it in time before the strong alcohol hit Atem's tongue.

"Joey! Don't let him drink-"

But it was too late.

The severely bitter substance already had slid down past his tongue, past his uvula and down the endless abyss of his throat into his stomach bowels. All in one swift motion, the Egyptian gulped it all down. He slammed the cup down onto the floor and made a rough sigh. He blew out some air and shook his head to wake his nerves up a bit after that. "Whoo boy. That was a doozy." He wiped his mouth. "God, that tasted like shit."

Joey chuckled. "Don't worry. You'll get used to it once you drink more. I got another one. You up for it?" He held up the final shot glass.

Atem tilted his head. "Eh, nah I'm fine. I think that's enough for the nighaah..." He lost his wording right at the end of his sentence. His vision went wavy, his hearing backed in and out. Everything was becoming cloudy. _Pretty..._ He started to smile widely, his body now wobbling back and forth like a teetering bowling pin. Since when were there so many pretty colors? Oh and there were doves in the house too? Wow. Seto really kicked ass at this party. Oh look, there were more tiny fountains of sweet nectar. "M...More..." He lowly moaned like a zombie. He stumbled his way over to the bar, almost tripping and falling, until he sloppily made it to his destination.

Joey and Mana stared in shock, not expecting for that to happen.

"W-Wow." They both uttered. They both looked alarmed when Yami sprinted over to them.

"Where did he go!?" He yelled, as Seto and Yugi made it over as well. They all looked very worried. Joey just looked baffled, slowly smiling anxiously.

"W-What-WOAH!" He cried as Yami grabbed him by the hem of his shirt and shook him violently.

"Jounouchi! Where the fuck did he go!?" He yelled. "Tell me right now!"

"H-He went to the bar! What's the problem, man!?"

Seto just face palmed and shook his head. "Oh no.." His house would be destroyed by midnight. Yugi just groaned and tugged at his own hair. This night wouldn't go well at all at this rate.

"N-No. Joey, Atemu cannot under any c-circumstances have alcohol."

Yami pinched the bridge of his nose and made an aggravated growl. "It's too late, he's already at the bar." He then sighed heavily. "Shit." He cursed. Mana looked at Yami and tugged his sleeve gently, careful not too irritate him any further.

"W-Wait, his alcohol tolerance is _that_ bad?"

"Yes. It's horrible. He gets drunk by a couple sips of beer. He can't have any amount of alcohol in his system. Not even one drop." He exclaimed.

They then heard some people cry out in shock. The entire room became still as everyone's attention pointed to the bar section. Some people were backing away and some were snickering, pulling out phones. Some people made disgusted noises, while some just made large gasps. The four heard Ishizu's voice rang out in the room. They saw her waving at them through the crowd. "Yami! Yugi! Please retrieve Atem! He's acting very strange-Oh my." She exclaimed as she covered her mouth while blinking. Knowing that couldn't be good, the group rushed over to the crowd and pushed themselves through.

Atem was singing his ass off, and slowly taking off his vest. He swung off his shoes, kicking them high into the air. When he kicked them off, his legs showed their superb flexibility. One leg going straight up beside his head, and the other going the completely opposite angle. Just laid against the island of the bar. And even though he was drunk off his ass, his singing sounded breathtaking. Like he was some professional celebrity who was invited to perform at Seto's party personally. It was definitely a song they haven't heard before, but Yugi and Yami recognized it. It was the same song Atem would mumble after they made love. Even though Yami wanted to internally scream from this horrid embarrassment, this was actually the very first time anyone has heard Atem sing.

After they would do pillow talk, Atem wouldn't really sing. He would just hum for the most part. They've heard him actually sing a full fledged song.

And it was just unbelievable.

But, enough of that. They needed to get him home.

Yami bent down to try and grab Atem, but he was being difficult already. "Atem, I'm going to take you home." The Egyptian immediately began to protest in his odd drunken state.

"Nnnnoooo! Don't you fuckin' dare! I'm-no! No you listen to _me!_ " He slurred, pointing his tan finger at Yami's nose.

"I didn't say anything-"

"HEY! I said shuuuush! I stay here, and make love to the sweet nectar." He slurred as he caressed Yami's face by rubbing his palms all over it and making idiotic kissy faces. This made almost everyone snicker at his ungodly behavior. Yami huffed and turned around.

"Yugi! Help me get him up."

"O-Okay!" He said as he ran over and bent down to help Yami. But once they both reached to grab the Egyptian, Atem kicked them both square in the face and hobbled himself away. The crowd gasped again, watching the scene unfold before their eyes. The Egyptian had to put his hand on the wall to try and hold him up. He was wobbling himself to the exit of the room, until his fingers glazed across something in the wall.

Raising a drunk brow, Atem narrowed his red eyes suspiciously. He scratched his fingers into the wall, noticing this part was hollow. He then wound up his arm like his favorite old cartoon character, and swung his fist into the wall, making a hole. To this, Seto panicked. The crowd perked up in excitement, waiting to see what he would do next. A very small black button was behind the hollow wall. Being curious, Atem lazily pushed his hand against it.

Suddenly, the lights turned off and the party lights shined all over the room. The band had stopped playing and saw how the environment was. Seeing this, they figured it was their signal to start playing more fast music. So they dropped their violins, cellos and violas, and bent down to grab their guitars that were plugged into the amps that had sat on stand by. One of them got behind their drum set and swung their sticks in their hands.

Seto began to sweat rapidly. "Shit! Someone stop him!" He yelled as he ran after Atem. But again, it was too late. Because not only did the atmosphere change, but, a pole slowly dropped down into the room. That button activated the newly installed dancing pole Seto had paid for. Yugi, Mana and Seto were speechless. Yami however stomped his way over to his older brother and shoved his hand onto his collar and yanking his tie down so they would be at eye level. Through his teeth, Seto could see Yami was practically foaming spit in rage.

"You installed. A _fucking stripper pole?_ "

"..." Seto's face went dark, and he had nothing to say.

"Your silence is all I needed to hear." Yami spat sourly as he dropped his tie and sharply turned around. He stopped in his tracks instantly once he saw Atem crawl his ass up the pole. At this point, Yugi and Mana knew it'd be no use in trying to get the man home. So they gave up and just watched everything unfold. Joey just dropped the shot glass he had and his jaw dropped in awe. Ishizu looked up at her student in amazement, wishing Dartz was still alive to see this indescribable moment. Everyone in the room was cheering and looking up at their new entertainer. Girls swooned and screamed, while some guys were laughing their asses off.

Again, like a professional, Atem was actually swinging and dancing on the pole like an official dancer. All while still singing.

Atem tossed his head back, two hands grasped firmly on the pole as his legs went up high and wrapped themselves around it. Showing great balance and strength being up so high, he held onto it with one arm and looked back at his audience with a sexual smirk. He opened his mouth and flicked his tongue at the same way he did at Yugi in the car. His hips moved perfectly to the music, grinding himself against it. He then slid his fingers against his shirt, and ripped the buttons off. His chest now fully revealed.

Girls hopped up in down in great joy, applauding loudly and whistling for Atem. At this point, most people were just watching because it was actually very exciting. To see someone use so much strength in balance to move and flex their body, without falling or making a mistake. Atem then put two hands on the pole, and pushed both legs up straight. He then spread and split both of his legs completely apart, making a perfect straight line. He moved his body forward, before swinging himself around gracefully.

Yugi felt as if he wet himself. And he did not care. He continued to drool and stare in awe.

Mana was beet red, and had no idea what to think of this situation. She just continued to hold up her phone to record, without even looking at her phone. She knew from this moment on, her brother would never be caught doing something like this again. She had to savor the moment after all. Joey just kept blinking, not believing his eyes. Ishizu, just watched as this was a casual everyday situation. For some reason, she enjoyed this a little too calmly. Seto was staring in awe, while Yami just had his mouth slightly agape with his eyes squinted and bright red.

Atem slid down the pole back to the floor and moved his body swiftly around the pole. He shook his hips, and rocked them seductively. He rubbed up his body and hung his head back as if he felt the music penetrating his body. He rubbed against the pole, treating it like someone who just threw dollar bills at him. He moved his feet quickly, a famous salsa dancer trying to find what true love is. He moved his hands and body so elegantly, a Russian ballerina would be jealous. As the guitarist thrusted their fingers against their strings, Atem's movements became stronger.

He grasped the pole and swung around it before landing perfectly back on his feet. He tapped his bare feet against the marble floor, his eyes closed. He was dancing like there was no one else but him and the pole. They went faster and faster, a skater performing his step routine. Arms waving graciously around, tossing his head around like he didn't give a damn.

He then kicked his leg up and wrapped it around the pole, climbing his way up again. As he climbed, he began to swing himself around.

As Atem swung, he wrapped his arm around the pole and grasped his leg to hold it up as a pose as he spiraled. Like some kind of figure skater. He reached one hand out, with a beautifully passionate face. As he swung himself out of that position, he scooted himself up farther, before swinging in rotation once again. It was like he was break dancing on a pole. He then held one arm onto the pole, using his other hand to grasp one leg and lean himself a bit downwards. He pulled one leg straight up and hugged it to himself, his side and leg making the grip to hold his body up on the pole.

Soon, the man ended up making his body do a perfect one-handed biellemann spin on the pole.

He then made a rapid speed spiral down the pole, and untwisted his body. He touched his feet down to the floor and wobbled back and forth. Everyone surprisingly applauded and cheered once he came down. Even some men.

He tripped and fell over, but Yugi thankfully caught him, making everyone sigh in relief. He grunted a little as he pulled the Egyptian onto his back. He carried him away from his 'stage', and tried to find Yami. He realized he just stood in the same place he did since this whole dance started. And boy did he look pissed off. Gulping, Yugi tried to smile and walk over to his boyfriend. "I-I um, got him. W-We can t-take him h-home Yami." He stammered more than he should have in that sentence. Without a word, Yami began walking towards the door with Yugi following.

"No wait!" Mana shouted as she ran to them. She mildly cursed for running in heels. "Is he okay?" She asked worriedly as she took off her brother's jacket and gave it to Yami.

Yugi looked behind him, where Atem laid. His eyes were closed, and he was panting very heavily while sweating. "W-Well he's definitely exhausted. Probably has a horrible headache now. He gets hangovers v-very quickly. He'll be puking it all up by tomorrow."

Joey looked at Yami once, but then immediately looked back down. "Yam's, I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"You're forgiven." He said automatically. "You didn't know, so it's fine." No one liked the sound of that. Seto grabbed Yami's shoulder and tried to make him turn around.

"Yami, I also apologize. I didn't know he'd find that. I had it installed for Joey. Don't think _anything ridiculous._ " He frowned. Yami just shook his head dismissively and continued to move.

"You are also forgiven."

"H-Had it for me!?" The blonde's jaw dropped once again that night.

"I need to give Atem a thorough talking to when we get home." Yami muttered. "We'll be leaving."

Ishizu, dressed in a jet black mermaid dress slowly made her way over to the kids and put her hand on her hip. She was holding a wine glass, and she was wearing a gentle smile. "All you're going to do is fight. I know you are." She then shrugged. "You're all adults though, it's your relationship. Do what you feel you must. But, all I say is this. Try not to be too hard on him. He was only acting how you all are supposed to act. Like a teenager. Not like a soldier, not like a stuffy grumpy man." She looked at Seto. "Not acting like a business owner." She looked at Mana. "Not acting like _your_ father-figure. A teenager. He's finally having fun. And I do think you should respect that, Yami." The woman brought a finger underneath her eye to wipe the tear that was growing. "I felt like Dartz was standing right next to me. Watching and smiling, laughing. Watching his son do something so dumb, and yet so amazing. He would be so proud and happy to know he's finally being the kid he always wanted you all to be." She rubbed the back of her hand against her nose.

The young adults all stared at Ishizu with great interest, not ever thinking they'd ever see her cry again.

"You all know we never wanted to bring you up like this. We didn't want kids to grow up so mature that when they finally grew old enough to have fun, they'd be boring like all of you." She laughed. "I understand being professional is what we all strictly taught you how to be most of the time, but you're no longer under that rule now. D75 is no longer a place of hell. Not to mention you all are free from it's shackles. You all could leave if you wished anytime you wanted, like Atem. So you can be and do what you truly want. Not all the fun has to stay in the your dirty bedrooms." Everyone felt a pang of embarrassment after she said that. She glanced at Seto again and just shook her head. "You throw these ginormous parties, and you still don't even know what the term 'party' truly means. Teens. Not knowing what that means. How ironic." The woman turned around and waved her hand. "I'll see most of you at work tomorrow. Don't stay up too late, and have a good night." She reminded before heading back towards the crowd of people.

It was like the woman knew everything. But she wasn't wrong. It wasn't hard to see Dartz saying the exact same thing to them, either. Hell, if he was here, he would have carried Atem himself and smiled the whole time.

Damn this was a crazy night...

Yami turned back and continued walking. "Let's go, Yugi." He commanded. Yugi nodded and carried Atem out of the room, leaving the party room. Seto scratched behind his head while Joey just glumly sighed. Mana looked towards the window, where the stars were shining. Things definitely weren't supposed to end up this way. But, she could honestly say, that was a fun party. Atem gave life to it. At first it was like just some huge meeting for stuck up people. But Atem made things better. He made things loud, he made people cheer and happy. He made everyone step out of their comfort zone tonight. And as for getting pissy drunk, Ishizu was right. That's what teens did at parties. So why would this be any different? A young adult was hosting it after all.

She just hoped this incident wouldn't make the couple argue. They only ever had tiny spats after Yami changed. This would be the first major argument they've had yet after Yami woke up from his coma.

She closed her eyes, and prayed they'd all be alright and make up soon.

* * *

 _Ummi..._

 _"Atem."_

 _Ummi?_

 _"My beautiful perfect baby boy, wake up."_

 _Ummi!_

 _"Wake up...Wake up, now."_

 _U...mmi..._

"Wake the fuck up, Atem Cereza." Yami ripped the sheets off of his boyfriend and glowered down at him as if he was some old hobo he wanted to kick off of his property. "Did you fucking hear me? Get up, now!" He yelled as he kicked Atem's back. This made the other cough, squeezing his fingers into the pillow and clenching his eyes tighter. He coughed again and tried to grab the covers, but Yami had them, so he was grabbing nothing.

"Yami," He groaned, putting a hand to his head and holding it. He had a horrible headache. Was he fighting or something last night? And why did he kick him just now? Hell, why'd he wake him up? " _Why...?_ " Was all he asked. He tried sitting up, but moving just made the headache worse. "Where's Yugi?"

"At work. I stayed in for today to take care of you. Do you remember what happened last night?" He said calmly.

Atem slowly opened his eyes and tried looking up at Yami. "I think so. We went to Seto's and then I..." His eyes widened as it slowly all came back to him. "I had a couple shots..." He sighed and brought a hand to his face. "I did so much. People were recording me and I acted so, ugh.."

"You didn't listen to me."

"Yami, come on. Please-"

"I told you not to drink any, damn it!"

"God, please stop yelling, please." Atem shuddered as more pain waved in through his head. His ears were so sensitive to sound, his head throbbed from the slightest vibration of sound wave. "I fucked up, I know I know. Please, just stop." He knew why Yami was upset, he could understand. Some people wouldn't like to see their lover dance and practically strip on a pole in front of dozens of people while being pissy drunk. Some would think that kind of sight should only be showed to them in the bedroom, not to the whole world. Some people would have thought it was cool or funny to see their lover doing that. That it was just them being a fun partner. But, Atem assumed Yami was the prior. He didn't like to see his boyfriends doing anything like that in public.

Yami opened his mouth to say something else, but then, it was like Atem watched all the emotion and fight Yami had in his eyes just drain away. His red eyes just faded into a darker violent. He said nothing and just stared at the Egyptian. The tanner male tried to level with him.

"It's not like I fucked anyone. I was just drunk!" He defended.

"You made a fool of yourself. You made us look like idiots."

"Yami, all I did was dance and sing. I didn't yell curses or puke all over the place!"

"You acted like a whore, Atem!"

"I was being fucking _me!_ " He sat up and hollered. He looked away from Yami and stared at the wall. "I remember everything, and I'm embarrassed but, at the same time I feel like I'm glad I did it. Because it was...fun." He confessed. "I enjoyed doing that..."

"...I see." Yami said after a minute of silence, his eyes growing inhumanely cold. It was as if the real Yami wasn't there, or talking. Like it was someone else who took over him. Someone awful and heartless. "So the _real_ you is grinding up against a pole and taking off your clothes like a whore? Wow, had no idea that was the real you. Then again, you already have plenty of experience in grinding on plenty of things with several people at once, don't you?"

Atem furrowed his brows and his mouth was left slightly open. He never heard Yami talk to him this way before. Even his voice was dead, like he truly didn't give a damn. He actually felt his heart tear apart a little when he said that. No, completely in half. "That's..." He whispered. "...what you really think of me?" Atem lowered his head between his legs and his eyes fell. He brought his hand up to his mouth and chewed his bottom lip. Pure despair began to shroud his eyes.

 _Whore Whore Whore Whore Whore_

 _Dirty Dirty Dirty Dirty_

 _Disgusting Disgusting Disgusting_

 _Shameful Shameful_

 _...Pain_

 _So..much...pain..._

No, something was wrong. Yami knew there was. Why wasn't something working? Something wasn't working right again, and he needed to get it back on track now. Oh, he knew what it was. His damn emotions again. It kept fucking with him. He couldn't have that now.

When he felt he finally got his brain fully functional again, he saw Atem was crying-

Crying?

 _You already have plenty of experience in grinding on plenty of things with several people at once, don't you?_

Why did he say that? Why the fuck would he ever even think that? Why would he even consider saying it? That's not how he felt at all, he didn't want to say such a vile thing. He'd never want to say something so hurtful to Atem. He knew that was a sensitive subject, he knew saying something like that would hurt him. So why did his brain just piss off his logical way of thinking and make him say that? Why did his anger trigger something like this!?

Knowing full well how hurt Atem was, Yami knew he had to comfort him somehow. He reached his hand out to him, his face with actual emotion now. "Atem?"

"Don't come near me, please." He murmured.

'I didn't mean to say that, Atem I swear-"

"Leave me alone. _Please._ " He pleaded. One hand was overing his face, while the other just hugged himself as his eyes stared at nothing.

 _Y-Yami! Stop! Please!_

 _...S-Stop._

First those two times, and now this one. The third time he's ever pleaded with him. Where he's begged him with every shred of emotion he could muster.

But he wouldn't leave. He couldn't leave knowing he did something so horrible.

Suddenly, Atem sensed as if something was coming. He rose his eyes and saw Yami was moving towards him. His arms spread out, his face concerned. He then found himself plopping against the soft mattress, with Yami hugging him tightly. He felt his arms wrap around him even tighter, not wanting to let him go. He turned his head and their eyes met each other. Yami's were normal purple, and Atem's were a sad crimson. "I couldn't control my mouth. Or my thoughts." Yami whispered. He pressed his lips against his ear lobe, kissing it and his cheek. "I love you so much, and I know the shit you went through. I would never bring that up and throw it in your face, even if I was joking. Even if I was drunk, I wouldn't say something so wrong."

"..." Atem said nothing as he laid there with Yami on top of him.

"Just from looking at your eyes, I could tell I hurt you so bad. Worse than I ever have before, and I'm so sorry." He continued to place gentle kisses on his skin. Atem's eyes began to lower, almost closing. "I got so angry, and then my brain shut off my emotions again. So I couldn't control what I was saying. So please," Yami gripped his fingers into his skin. "Forgive me, Atem. I don't want to be the reason that you cry again."

After hearing no response again, Yami looked over to see his face, only to see the man had passed out. He was softly sleeping, but with a distressed look on his face.

God, he really fucked up.

Drastically.

He hoped and prayed Atem could find it in his heart to forgive him for saying such things. He looked at his watch and saw it was almost afternoon He had to leave and pick something up. He'd call for Yugi to take off work early today to come by and make sure Atem was okay. He could always just work from home. He got off of the man and got off of the bed. He leaned down and placed a kiss on his cheek before walking to the door.

He hoped that this wouldn't last for long.

* * *

 **END - 4!**

 **So when Atem said he was being himself when he was drunk, what do you think that means?**

 **Also, did you spot the Her Little Boy reference in this chapter? Also, 'Ummi' in arabic means mama.**

 **As for this chapter, it was indeed all planned out to be lighthearted and funny at first until the end. I wanted the ending to end in something sad.**

 **This will be continued in another chapter.**


	5. Say My Name

**From a Guest:**

 _ **"Can you write pure Yugi baddassery. Write about Yugi being baddass"**_

 **Hmm...I thiiiink I can do that. Besides, this'll open up the secret I've been meaning to reveal...**

 **5! - Say My Name**

 **One year and two weeks after Yami's revival from his coma.**

With trembling hands, Yugi tried to pull on his shirt, but he had some difficulty as he wasn't able to keep still. He started to become frustrated, hating how he was never able to do this by himself. Even when he lived with Jounouchi, he sometimes had to help him get dressed. Sometimes he had to be walked to the shower, and even be bathed. That angered him to no end. With a huff, he attempted to pull the shirt over his head and pull it down. With a grunt, he was successful. He sighed in relief, being thankful he didn't need any help this time.

He adjusted his top and pants, making sure he looked presentable. As he looked in the full body mirror, he saw that he looked decent enough to leave the house. He just wanted to walk around for a bit and go on a 'stroll'. It was a hobby of his that his boyfriends knew about. He'd just go into town and do a little mischief, that's all. He walked over to his side of the bedroom and looked for his smart phone and ear phones.

"Yugi?"

He perked up at hearing his name being called. He steadily turned around and saw it was just Atem. He smiled at him before looking back down at his drawers. "H-Hey Atemu." Once he found what he was looking for, he looked around for his shoes. After a while when he realized he couldn't find them, he began to panic a little. He heard a low chuckle, and turned around again to see the Egyptian flipping them up and down in his hands.

"You left them at the front door again, lover." He teased. Yugi's face heated up a little and made a sheepish smile.

"O-Oh...Heheh. My bad." He wobbled over to him and took them from his hands. He sighed and looked down a little. "I-I'm sorry, but can you help me?" He reluctantly asked. Atem knew he hated asking for help, but he must have really needed it if he asked upfront. So Atem nodded without question and told him to sit on the bed. He knelt down to where Yugi's legs and feet dangled only a few inches from the floor. He took one of his shoes and proceeded to place them onto his sock covered feet.

"You're going out into town, right?"

"M-Mmhm." Yugi nodded. "I hope you don't m-mind being alone with Yami for a w-while." His tone turned a bit glum. "I know you two still aren't on g-good terms."

"I'll be fine. We'll both be okay. I promise we won't fight while you're gone, alright?" He reassured.

"Okay, but, when are you gonna forgive h-him Atemu?" He asked, almost sounding a bit tired from this endless tension that's still lingering in the apartment. The Egyptian sighed as he fastened the laces on Yugi's shoes and got up from off of the floor, finished with his work.

"..I'll fix it."

This made the other blink, not expecting such a response. "Huh?"

"I'll sit down and talk with him when he comes home from work." He sat close next to Yugi and placed his hand on his thigh. He leaned closer and kissed the side of his mouth. The elder leaned closer as well, and instead pressed his lips against Atem's. Once their lips connected, it deepened and became much more heated in only seconds. The chaste kiss soon ended, and both of their faces were lightly pink. "I love you." Atem huskily whispered as he licked his lips.

"I love y-you too." Yugi smiled bashfully.

The Egyptian smiled back and gently grabbed his hand. "I'll walk you down the steps, come on."

* * *

 _"If you need me, call me, okay?"_ Is what Atem said after Yugi walked out of the apartment. He knew he was worried when he went out alone, for obvious and fair reasons of course. Every time the Egyptian asked why the elder liked to go out and do his 'hobbies', he never went into detail. He only ever said, 'O-Oh I just want to train my hacking skills, haha.' Making the other assume he went out to hack from people's bank accounts again. But, they already had money. Why would he want to do that? Yugi knew Atem would end up asking him about this later, so he had to prepare an excuse.

As for now, he was going to do what he planned to do. Have some nice fun.

Now, he had someone to find. A peculiar fellow who just wouldn't stay out of trouble. Someone who he's been wanting to torture for years now. He never had the chance to. And each time he did, he always got away from him. Ohh but not this time. All he had to do was check his phone and track where the bastard was. He took out his phone with a shaky hand and looked over at the screen. He would have his... _good friend_ take care of him. After all, he was good with torture. Been a while since he came out too. Yugi smiled to himself.

He eventually limped himself to the innermost parts of town, to his favorite line of alley ways and empty streets. Ahh, the same streets he wandered to when he didn't have a home. It was poorer around here, and in some places, deserted. As Yugi pressed his thumb against his smart phone, he opened a line of networks and connections. He saw traffic cameras, car cameras, webcams, all kinds of useful stuff. From the traffic cams alone, he saw his target on the move.

The damn fool. He knew he'd still be lingering around here with his little gang. They weren't too far, only about a couple yards away. He didn't even need his weapon for this. That'd end the fun too quickly. No...He wanted to rip them apart with his bare hands.

Ahh...and only a few more steps later on an empty street with a shady looking house standing by it, the infamous one and only, Ushio Tetsu! Oh if only a show host came out and told him what he's won. Yugi showed his brightest smile, white teeth gleaming, an expression filled with cheer and yet, ill intention. "H-Hi!" He said out loud with a wave.

The tall, burly, bushy-browed ugly sack of shit, turned around with a scoff and narrowed his tiny eyes. Yup, still wearing those same baggy garbage-thug-like clothes, hanging with the same morons. Oho this was gonna be so much fun.

 _G-Get ready to have some fun, ******** !_

 ** _Oho, so these were the new victims you were talking about._**

"Ehh?" The tall freak growled. "Who the fuck are y-" His eyes nearly shrunk in fear after recognizing Yugi's face. He stammered in his sentence, and stopped talking completely. His body shivered, starting to stumble back a few steps. No, not him. Not him again. Why was he here? Didn't he move or some shit months ago!? Why the fuck was he here?! No no, he couldn't let him know he had fear. So he cleared his throat, mentally slapped himself in the face to wake him up, and put on a some-what convincing smirk. Though, Yugi could see the bead of sweat slithering down his cheek. "Hey midget. I see you grew a pair and came to my neighborhood all by yourself. And look! You didn't even need your walking cane!" He sneered with a small laugh.

Yugi's grin twitched.

 ** _Alright, you know the rules. You have to tell me what he's done to you._**

 _He attempted t-to bully me in the past. H-He tried to hurt me, and says really mean things._

 ** _...Hurt you? I see._**

His half a dozen little thug friends laughed up a storm with him, only having confidence to do so because of their so-called leader. They began to step closer, circling around Yugi. And Yugi just continued to smirk, with his hands innocently behind his back. A halo practically appeared over his head.

Ushio had the nerve to take one big step, and glare toe to toe with Yugi. The taller male shoved his shoulder against him, showing the others how fearless he was. The other just took it, stumbling back a bit to make him think he did little damage.

 _S-See? He's gonna try to hurt me. J-Just to prove to the others he's not scared of me anymore._

 ** _I...See..._**

"Well?!" He yelled into the man's face, splattering spit onto his cheek. Yugi remained still, still looking up at him with a smile. "Got nothing to say midget!?"

He felt a vain throb on his temple.

 _And...H-He always called me out of my name._

 ** _..._**

 ** _Let's fix that, Yugi. I'm coming out._**

"Huh?" _'Yugi's'_ smile then disappeared into a flat line. His face now very unconcerned with his eyes lowered and squinted. "It's been so long, Tetsu-kun." He respectfully addressed. Ushio raised a large brow and tilted his head to the side, puzzled. "I see you've gotten taller." He eyed the large man up and down. "Did you miss me?"

"Tch." Tetsu sucked his teeth and looked down upon Yugi in disgust, as if he was nothing. "Yeah, beating your ass into the ground, that's what I miss the most, midget." With a smirk, he held up his thick fingers and snapped them. Suddenly, his six street thugs charged at him, full circle. But, being normal humans, they were so slow, Yugi was already on the other side of the street leaning against the wall of that shady house.

"Hi! Over here." He taunted with a wag of his finger. Baffled by this, they stared and gawked before becoming frustrated and running towards Yugi with full speed. He saw a few pull out shanks or small pocket knives. Aww, how cute. They think they can cut him. They all came at different angles, but at different speeds and distances. So the one who was the closest to him first, was grasped by the throat tightly, and swung into the wall with full force. Probably destroyed his skull. The second who held a knife swung downwards at Yugi. The man grasped the wrist he was holding the knife with and twisted it the other way. Oh how he loved to break bones.

He kicked him out of the way as he screamed and fell, and then watched as he scrambled up and ran away. The next victims were two, coming at the same time at once. He reached out his arms and grabbed them both by the collars. With a gentle, caring smile, he strangled the palms of his hands into the thugs. They coughed and scratched at his arms to make him let go, but he couldn't feel a thing. Yugi's pure expression freaked them out the most, making them struggle even more in his grasp as he lifted them both up effortlessly in his hold. "Why, you both look so scared. I wonder why? I hope it isn't because of me! That would be so sad." He said as he felt their wind pipes becoming crunched.

Yugi, while still holding up the other men, shoved them down into the concrete, face-first. He let go of them, them slammed his foot on both of their backs, hearing a beautiful cracking sound. His smile deepened even more, that was their spine breaking. The very last two, both looking terrified, were hesitating. One of them had a pocket knife, holding it with shaky hands. Yugi saw this, and his eyes widened in surprise. "Oh my! Did you want to cut me with that thing? Here! Let me help you." He walked over with his hands held out. The man squirmed, yelping out in fear as Yugi gently grasped his hand.

He then slowly raised his hand in the air, then made the man shoved his weapon right into Yugi's chest. A bit away from his heart, but enough to literally make the man shit himself. In fact, Yugi wrinkled his nose a bit once he smelled the stench. "Oh my. Looks like someone had an accident. But see?" He cocked his head to the side. "I helped you! Look, you stabbed me. Good job!" He congratulated as the blade made a small pool of blood on his shirt.

"W-Wha..." The man whimpered. "What the fuck!?" He screamed. "Why-How..!? Get away from me!" He hollered.

Yugi made a small pout and sighed. "You know what the problem is?" He asked politely. He then looked at the other remaining lackey who refused to move. He seized his hand and yanked him over to his side. Yugi stood behind him, with his arms wrapped around the slightly larger male, who was trembling like a leaf in a harsh wind. Yugi yanked the knife out of his own chest and slowly slid it against the man's arm, to his bicep. Then his shoulder blade, then his chest. He traveled all the way to his stomach, and smiled. "You guys," He then, in one swift motion...

"Don't have any guts."

...Slashed the man's abdomen into nothing, letting his guts and organs spill out. He watched the man fall to his knees, blood falling out of his mouth as he gurgled in his own fluids. Yugi wasn't even bothered by the blood that splattered on his cheek a bit. The last remaining lackey fell onto his shit filled arse, crawling backwards as the smell of urine, feces, and blood filled the street.

Yugi blinked and put a finger to his lip, as if he made a mistake. "Oh, guess I was wrong. He _did_ have guts. A lot of them too." He shrugged. "Oh well, I'm not always right, you know?" He admitted. He walked over calmly to the crying mess of a man and bent down. He grabbed his hands at his head and twisted it to the side, destroying his neck, and killing him instantly.

Finally, Yugi looked up at Ushio, who was actually vomiting in pure shock and terror.

 _ **Can I...Yugi?**_

 _M-Mmhm! Go right ahead ********_ _. He won't b-be missed. None of them will._

"H-Holy..s-shit..." Ushio muttered to himself as he backed away slowly. "H-Hey!" He yelled at Yugi. "Stay the fuck away from me! What do you want anyway!? Money!? I'll give you whatever the fuck you want, just stay the hell away from me!"

"Ah, what was that name you kept calling me Tetsu-kun?" Yugi asked nicely.

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about, you freak!" He screamed as he backed himself into a nearby empty trash can, and fell over with a holler.

"Oh, there goes another name." Yugi said with a sudden, very grave, irritated tone. In an instant, his face scrunched up into pure anger. His brows furrowed, his eyes now blood shot. His purple eyes darker and cloudier than they should be, with another vein throbbing on his head. "You never called me by my real name, did you? How fucking disrespectful."

"H-Hey wait! Stop!" He cried once he realized Yugi was only a few inches away from him at this point. He reached his hand out, waving in mercy. "I know you're name! Just calm down-"

"What's my name!?" Yugi yelled. "What is it? Say it right now."

His lips now trembling, as were his legs and arms, Ushio scooted backwards more into the fallen trash can. "...Y...Yami?"

 _D-Did he just..._

 ** _...Call us...Yami?_**

His switch was flipped.

 _Show no mercy, ********._

 ** _As you wish._**

Suddenly, Ushio was lifted up effortlessly against the dirty stained brick walls. Yugi gripped the side of his ugly mug and shoved it towards the wall. He then gripped the male by his black hair, and dragged both his entire body and his face along the wall, scraping it and damaging it rapidly and painfully. Tearing tissue and flesh off of the man's face as he was raked across.

"Yami? _Yami?!_ Fucking YAMI!?" Yugi snarled as he tore the man from off of the wall and threw him down onto the street. He climbed on top of him and slammed his body against the ground. "Say my name, bitch!" He cried as he gripped the back of his hair once again and continued to slam his face against the dirt road, over and over again as blood began pooling around them. "I said say my name!" He yelled. "Say it! SAY IT!"

Through the intense moans and cries out of pain from Ushio, Yugi heard what he wanted.

"Y-Yugi...!" He screeched to the heavens, as if pleading to God to make this torture end. " _Yugi Muto!_ " He cried miserably as tears and blood, accompanied with broken teeth and rubble laid on his face.

And then, Yugi dropped his hold on the man. He stood up and slowly looked down at his now bloody sleeve. He wiped the blood from his face and turned away, walking with the same pep in his step as he did before he came. "Burn my name into your soul, and never forget it, freak." He announced loud enough for Ushio to hear him. "Now limp your scrawny ass to the hospital. I hear they do free check ups for people with no teeth." He sneered as he put his hands in his pockets, walking away from the street slowly as he heard the moans of pain from Ushio, the only male in this ordeal he left alive. Well, besides the punk who ran away.

 _T-Thank you, ********._

 ** _It was my pleasure of course. I'll take you home._**

 _Nm, but I'm a l-little tired. Could you stay out longer?_

 ** _But what about Yami and Atemu? They may notice something isn't right._**

 _Just t-tell them you're a little peeved off. They won't know it's a different person. They'll think it's just me being serious, or without medicine a-again._

 ** _Alright...Rest._**

* * *

"Atemu?" _'Yugi'_ called as he walked in the apartment. He took off his beige jacket and threw it onto the couch. He looked around, perking up his ears to see if he could hear for the Egyptian. "Atemu." He called again, walking around the apartment. He checked the small dining room, kitchen, no where to be found. He then walked over to the bedroom and peeked in through the doorway. Once he did, he heard a gorgeous familiar hum he knew and loved. Hearing it, he smiled to himself and continued to listen, knowing he found whom he was looking for.

He slowly began to sing instead of just hum, and it was so _captivating._ How dare he just sing so amazingly as if it was nothing? He was folding clothes onto the bed, probably had just did laundry like the house wife he was. But, then, something amazing happened. Just as Atem folded a shirt sleeve, he closed his eyes and tilted his head up at the ceiling, his voice growing louder as he hit a much higher than anticipated note.

Upon hearing this, Yugi's jaw nearly dropped off of his face. He even felt his knees buckle a little from that. The Egyptian lightly swayed back and forth as he sung. Just, incredible. With Atem's given voice with his being slightly the deepest in the group, he never expected him to be able to reach such a note. Yugi watched as he began to move his body suggestively to the song, moving his hips and turning around.

And when he opened his eyes, he saw Yugi peeking his head in the room, staring straight at him.

His singing came to a grinding holt, as did his movements.

...And suddenly, he whipped out a small can of something, aiming right at Yugi. "You. Heard. Fucking. _Nothing._ " The Egyptian hissed.

Yugi stared at the bottle and blinked. "What is that?"

"Mace. The strong shit, the kind they use on bears."

To this, the elder just rolled his eyes. "Spray me." He deadpanned.

"Alright, fine!" Atem scoffed as he pressed his finger against the nozzle, activating the pepper spray. And, it sprayed right into Yugi's face. But, of course it had no effect.

Yugi continued to stare at him with only slightly watering eyes. "You feel better about that now?"

"Wow." Atem blinked. "I almost forgot literally nothing can hurt you."

After another minute passed, the Egyptian realized something. "You're not stuttering in your sentences. And your eyes, did something happen?" Atem said with a much more serious tone. "And," He looked downwards and saw Yugi's shirt was stained with red. "You're bleeding. What happened?" He demanded.

"I'm just a little annoyed is all. Some fool tried to stab me. But the wound healed up." Yugi said as he pointed to his own chest, showing where the stab wound was. Atem just shook his head.

"You can't be human."

"I could say the same to you," Yugi smirked. "Mister Hulk."

"S-Shut up." The other grumbled with his face slightly reddening. "Well take that thing off. I'll clean it."

"No." The elder said as he pulled his shirt off with little effort. This, was off-putting. Yugi could never take off his clothes that easily without trouble. Even if Yugi was a little annoyed, he'd still be shaking. It was as if he was using his body normally, like he had no disorder. This wasn't right, he had never saw this before. Well, during battle he has, but never during normal conversing. Atem narrowed his eyes harshly, as if trying to detect if anything screamed 'intruder' on Yugi.

"Are you _sure_ you're alright?"

"Yes." Yugi assured. A quick response, but it held nothing but sincerity, and Yugi's face matched it. Atem felt it, and put aside his suspicious feelings for now. He sighed, and watched as the elder walked over to him, shirtless. Something still felt off though. Perhaps he'd ask later when Yugi was in a better mood. "I want you to myself." He suddenly asked.

"To yourself?" The caramel coated man licked his lips, crossing his arms. "Well then," He smirked. "Yami called not too long ago, he's gonna be a while. So," Atem broadened his stature, coming closer to Yugi, chest to chest. "If you think you can take me on all by yourself, I'll let you try." He challenged.

"I can't wait to have you begging for me."

"Oho. Looks like someone gained a new sense of dominance. How curious." Atem placed his hand onto Yugi's chest, gliding it downwards towards his abdomen slowly, feeling his body. "It's like I'm talking to another Yugi. You didn't take your medicine again?" He asked as he rubbed even lower towards his pants. He then felt a firm grip on his throat, and saw the elder had him some-what in a one handed choke hold. Atem's smirk widened. He knew he loved to be choked.

"Atemu, make me feel good." Yugi smiled.

"Yes sir." The Egyptian gladly complied.

They had wrestled onto the bed after that, ending up pulling and throwing off clothes. With some intense foreplay, they both got their rocks off. Only, this time particularly, Yugi was much more assertive and aggressive than usual. Atem of course loved it, but he still questioned it. After all, this wasn't the first time Yugi was suddenly more dominant in bed. It happened once in a while out of no where, and he never knew why. Hm...

After maybe an hour two, Yugi smiled to himself as his best friend laid next to him, humming the same song he caught him singing earlier. He mentally sighed in bliss.

Today, was a damn productive day.

* * *

 **END - 5!**

 **Yes that's right, no sex scene. Only because I wanted the story more pointed to Yugi's sadism, not sexiness.**

 **There will be a chapter where light will be shed on Yugi's mental...imbalances. And then you'll fully understand who ' _****'_ was in this chapter.**

 **I really don't give Yugi that much attention, trust me, I've noticed. And it was kinda my plan since 95.I began. I wanted the attention more on Atem, and then eventually more on Yami. So it was no surprise someone requested a chapter of nothing but Yugi. But don't worry, that will be changed in sequel.**

 **No lie, I didn't make Yugi as badass as I felt he should have been. However, that is because all other ideas I have for Yugi (that require his badass nature) are being put in the sequel. And trust me, they're gonna be a hell lot better than this.**

 **Finally, after doing this chapter, a spiral of ideas grew. So now, there will be more chapters similar to this, where Yugi goes out to take care of anyone on his 'hit list'.**

 **But, anyway, I digress. I still hope you enjoyed it some-what.**


	6. The Shrink

**6! - The Shrink 1**

 **One year and a month after Yami's revival from his coma.**

After talking with Ishizu about Yami's...mental problems and aggressive nature, the elder women seemed to have grown some concern for the three of them. Between the three of them, Atem was the only one who had the most sanity. Yugi was just, not normal. Amazingly, not quite as demented as Yami, but definitely not in the safe zone of being _somewhat_ normal. As for Yami, everyone knows he's not even ten percent sane. Not completely lost it, but he'll get there if his brain grows even more mad. The woman figured, despite the fact the three had a beautiful relationship, it couldn't last if all three members were different levels of crazy.

She heard about their recent argument after that wild party Seto hosted. She knew Atem would catch heat from Yami, but according to Yugi when he came in from work two days after, it went down much worse than that. Nothing became physical, but Yami had said some very bad, 'choice words' about Atem's shameful past. After that, Atem apparently doesn't talk to Yami much anymore. They've never, not even before they were together, have had an argument like that. To the point where no one wanted to talk to each other. They always made up maybe an hour right after the argument. But this time, this lasted for an entire month. And according to Yugi, it was all thanks to another 'malfunction' in Yami's brain shutting off his emotions again, making him say stupid shit when he wasn't supposed to.

Ishizu cared about them. To a very great extent. She wanted to help them. It's what Dartz would have wanted too, right? So, she personally hired them a shrink. A loose term for a psychiatrist, a psychologist, or a psychotherapist. But this particular person, they were in a way, all of those things poured into one perfect mixture.

See, the problem with these boys was that they didn't talk. And one might say, 'well they're guys. They don't open up like females do.' Well that wasn't really true. All three seemed to be talkative types, but only when it didn't _involve them_ personally. Unless there was a serious situation, or if they didn't want to hold secrets, they kept their mouths closed when they talked about themselves. And that was the problem. They don't open up. They don't express themselves, simply because that's not how they were brought up. That's not in their matrix of thinking. If anything, they'd view it as being way too sensitive or girly. And also...the three of them had questionable sanity. Worser than any student she ever had.

Then again, this was all Ishizu's opinion. She could be completely wrong. She was an excellent chemist, and hacker, but she was no expert in human emotions, or their psychology. Maybe this was stupid but, she worried for them. So, she had to hire someone. And it wouldn't be every week. No, only once a month. And they'd have to make sure their office was built in a way, that those three could not harm the shrink if they angered one of them. And for extra drastic measures, she installed a panic button underneath new her desk.

Today would be their first session, so she hoped everything would go alright. Not perfect, but okay at least.

Once Ishizu told them about their appointment, they made reluctant faces. She explained that she just wanted them to visit the shrink at least a few times before dropping the appointment sessions completely. She asked for them to do it for her, so they couldn't say no. So they went to bed early, changed into nice clothes and drove to D75. There was a section near the medical section of the facility, where there were few shrinks. They weren't as highly ranked as the one Ishizu assigned them.

Right underneath the top floor, which was where their old dorms used to be, was where her office was. As they walked down the white clean hallway, the ceiling lights were off since it was day time. Through the small rectangular window, sun rays shined beautifully into the building. It made enough light for someone to navigate through the halls without having any training.

While walking, Yami and Atem noticed Yugi's anxious behavior. They had a feeling he'd act this way. He didn't like doctors of any kind besides Ishizu. Yami was told after he woke up from his coma that the doctors had a rough time with Yugi when they tried to treat him for his bullet wounds. He was looking down at the floor while nervously twiddling his fingers. Atem reached his arm over and grasped him by the waist, pulling him closer as they walked. "It'll be alright." He said softly. "We're both here with you, and they aren't going to hurt you. Got it?" He asked nicely. Yugi looked up, and the corners of his mouth slowly curved up. He smiled at the Egyptian and leaned against him.

"M-Mmhm." He nodded before looking back down. He then reached out both his arms and grabbed both men who stood beside him. He pulled them both into one big hug as they walked. This made Yami and Atem stare at each other awkwardly. But, they knew he didn't like it when they acted funny around him. So they leaned over and kissed both of his cheeks at once, making him giggle. This made him feel a little safer. After they did this, they immediately looked away from each other. After all, things still weren't good between them.

With a small sigh, Yami looked up at the thick door in front of them. The golden plaque read **_KISARA UJANA_**. Now this was baffling, because that name obviously wasn't Japanese. She had to have been foreign. Atem narrowed his eyes. He's never heard of this person before. Perhaps she was newly employed. Yami held up his fist and knocked on the door a few times, and waited. A loud click was heard, and the door automatically opened. The three walked inside, and found a small area with a few chairs and a small table. There was another small table where a coffee maker sat, along with a bountiful bowl of snacks and sweets. At the end of the room was another door with a tiny speaker beside it. They assumed that's where she was. Giving each other confused looks, they all traveled to the second door, and Yami knocked once again.

A small gentle voice was heard through the speaker.

 _"You may come in."_ She said.

Yami turned the knob and gestured for the other two to follow. He stepped in and looked around, scanning everything. Atem and Yugi looked around as well, never being in this area before. The three of them all looked ahead, and saw that the person was sitting at a desk, behind very thick glass. It was just her, one desk with a computer and a few items, a single chair in front of the glass, and a few speakers and cameras on the walls. That was it. Other than that, the room was empty.

She was average height for a young woman. Long pure snow white hair, and royal blue eyes that shined like deep sapphires. She had light make up, not that she needed it anyway. Her skin was very pale, much more paler than Yugi. Almost just as white as her hair. There were small natural pink-like blushes on her cheeks, and light pink lip gloss on her soft lips. She wore a white lab coat, and no accessories. She had a very nice body, much like Ishizu, with a pretty sweet bust size and voluptuous figure.

Atem almost shook his head. What a waste. Shame they were gay.

Yugi noticed Yami's eyes turned blue, and he was examining her as seconds went by. Atem decided to break the silence and greet the woman. "Err, hello." He said. "Um, why are you behind that glass?" He asked curiously.

They watched as she placed her hand downwards to reach a button onto her desk, and began to speak. _"Forgive me, but this glass is for just in case I may upset one of you. Just in case you might want to kill me. It's for safety measures. I'm no match for even the lowest ranking soldier of D75."_

"Oh." Atem blinked. Jesus, they may be a bit dangerous but they aren't inmates or anything. They weren't gonna kill the girl. Well then again, if she was a bitch...Okay yeah, maybe the glass was a good idea on their part. "So um, how are we going to do this exactly? Ishtar said we had a session with you, starting today."

 _"Yes. I actually have an entire series of appointments for you three. However, if you aren't satisfied after three appointments, we'll stop and I'll never bother you all again."_ She bowed her head respectfully and stood up. She placed her hand on her chest as a gesture. " _I am **Kisara Ujana** , and I am the 'shrink' of D75. I was recently employed a few months ago, so I haven't met you all before. But I've been told a lot of stories."_ She sat back down and placed her arms up on the desk. She smiled brightly, making the woman seem even more like some untouchable goddess. _"I do hope I can be of some use to you."_

The three were shocked. This woman was beautiful. Not just for looks but, just as a person. Her persona itself was just glowing with beauty and purity. They've never met someone so... _untainted_ before, if that would be the correct term. It was like, they could tell this woman has not committed any sins what so ever. Never killed, never smoked, never stole, never cursed, never lusted. It was out of this world.

 _"Now, I would like to talk with all of you, but one at a time. Alone for each day."_ She emphasized the word alone.

Yugi immediately began backing away. "U-Um-"

 _"O-Only if you're comfortable with that, though! I don't want you to be scared of me."_ She quickly added with fear in her voice. She didn't seem like she wanted to be intimidating. _"Please don't be afraid. I only ask that, so you'll be able to answer questions I ask without feeling influenced by each other."_

Yami looked at Yugi nodded once. "It is fair, Yugi. It'll be fine though. I can tell, this woman isn't going to bombarde you with harsh questions."

"A-Alright. B-But, do I have to go first for today?"

The woman blinked nervously a few times. _"W-Well-"_

"I'll go first." Atem crossed his arms. "Then Yami, then Yugi, and that pattern can continue. That okay with you?" He bluntly asked. The woman nodded quickly.

 _"Y-Yes! Whichever is easier for you."_

"Fine with me." Atem looked at Yami and Yugi for approval, and they both nodded yes. "Alright." He walked over to them and gave Yugi a peck on the lips before watching them leave together into the lounge. Both men noticed he didn't kiss Yami, though. They gave their farewells, agreeing to pick Atem up later when he was done. The door closed, meaning only him and the woman were in the room. He turned back around and walked over to the cushioned chair. He sat down and crossed his legs with his hands folded in his lap. He looked at the woman in the eyes, making her slightly flinch. Atem smirked a little at this. "I'm not scaring you, am I? It's probably my eyes."

 _"Oh no, it's not that at all. Your eyes are pretty, like spinels. B-But, I did read your recently updated stats. You_ do _have the gorilla strength to destroy this glass. So I'm a bit intimidated, haha."_ She chuckled a little. _"You are very powerful."_

"Ehh, well." Atem smiled with flattery, scratching the back of his head. "A little bit." He gave her a polite smile. "It is nice to meet you, though. You're not like I thought you were. I thought you'd just be some douche in a white suit. But you're a decent woman, I can tell. I'm Atem Cereza, by the way."

" _Thank you. Being blunt and rude to you would defeat the purpose of this appointment. But it's nice to meet you too!"_ She made a small grin. God, she was like a lighter version of Mana or something. He felt little sister vibes all over again. _"_ _Well, enough about that. Let's get started, shall we? I don't want to keep you all trapped in here too long."_ She looked down at her desk, and Atem saw she was looking down at a clipboard that had piles of paper attached to it. _"I'm going to ask you a few questions that relate to your relationship as a whole. I will ask similar and different questions to your partners as well."_

Atem leaned back comfortably. "Ask away."

 _"Okay. My first question, have you ever cheated?"_

"Nope."

 _"Have you ever_ wanted _to cheat?"_

"Nope. Love those dumb asses too much. Besides, there's no one else that measures up to them. Both in looks and personality."

That answer made Kisara smile. " _Wow...I always ask that question first with any couple, just so I get a basis of the relationship. My next question, what was your first impressions about Yami and Yugi?"_

The Egyptian twisted his mouth to the side and squinted his eyes. "Ehh, not too good at first, honestly. When I met Yugi, I was only a small child. I thought he was just some annoying whiney kid at first with weird problems. But I always felt bad for him, because I knew even as a child he had some sort of medical problem. You know, with the way he twitches and all." He looked up at the ceiling, thinking back to the very first day here. "But, I bonded with him because we were the outcasts among outcasts. No one played with us, no other kids trained with us because they thought we were weird. Me because of my skin and eyes, and him because of his condition. I ended up loving him a lot. As for Yami, I thought he would be an annoyance too. I thought he was some optimistic rich spoiled brat. But I was so very wrong. Even before he turned into...What you see now, he was always really strong. Both in mind and heart."

 _"Yes, I heard from Ms. Ishtar he was experimented on, and it drastically changed him when he found out about it."_

"Yeah, it did. I started to like him, because he always wanted me to smile for some reason. He didn't want me to continue to be angry and grumpy. He barely knew me, and yet he wanted to do everything he could to make me and Yugi happy."

Kisara's hand shook back and forth as she wrote her pen at an alarming rate. Atem assumed she wrote really fast. He wondered if her handwriting was legible. _"I see. Are you happy with the both of them now, as they are?"_

"Oh yeah, of course. I don't love them any less. If anything, with all the shit we've been through, I love them even more. You did get reports on what happened, right?"

 _"I did. Yami and Yugi almost lost their lives, and you almost died as well while fighting Yami."_

"Yeah. It was really rough. Especially when he fell into a coma. I had them both in the hospital, I didn't know what to do. The Boss, my master already died, and he was the closest thing to family I had. I couldn't lose them too. So that horrible experience, and us trying to fix Yami's emotions, is what's bringing us together even more in my opinion."

 _"This hasn't at all put a damper on your relationship?"_

Atem bit his lip. "...A little." He didn't like to admit it, and he could tell she saw right through him. Her gaze, it made him feel like she was reading his mind. And, things weren't really good right now, were they? "Yami's brain and attitude is more...programmed than natural now. So he doesn't react to certain things like he should automatically anymore. Like, if I rub his ass or something-"

 _"O-Oh dear."_ The woman's cheeks grew more color.

"-He'll just stare at me like I got five eyes hanging out my ears or something. Or if Yugi hugs him and cuddles on him, Yami won't do anything but just stare and stare until he becomes uncomfortable. We actually have to sit down and talk to him, just to remind him that it isn't normal to act that way." Atem sighed heavily. "It's hard dealing with that. And I hate to say this, because it makes Yami really mad. But he really does act like an artificial intelligence now." He sighed heavily and scratched behind his head. "I mean, last month we got into an argument after going to a party. I have extemely bad alcohol tolerance, and against what Yami said, I drunk a shot. I became very drunk and I acted rather foolishly and inappropriate. Yami didn't like it, so the next day we argued. But, as we argued, he almost blacked out. Then he just, emotionlessly said something horrible to me. After that, we stopped being around each other as much. And I tried to talk with him the other day about it, but, things still aren't good."

 _"I see. Is he like this all the time?"_

"No. Sometimes he already knows he's not supposed to act that way, and sometimes it's like he forgets. Like it's not even registered into his brain. It's almost scary."

 _"That is indeed unfortunate. But,"_ Kisara raised a finger. _"I have a specific plan for Yami. And I don't just mean for this, for his problem as a whole. And I do have confidence it can work."_ She gave Atem a reassuring smile. She folded her hands on her desk after putting her pen down, and leaned forward a bit. _"After the argument, did he ever apologize to you?"_

"Yes." Atem looked at the arms of the chair and stared at it as he spoke. "He said something very offensive and personal regarding my past, and it...Made me cry...A little." He didn't like admitting that to another female. "He made me think that, he thought very little of me. But once he got his emotions kicking in again, the next instant, he started hugging me and apologizing to me. Begging me to forgive him."

" _And did you?"_ She rose a brow. Not dubiously, but curiously. Like whatever answer Atem would give wouldn't be a wrong one.

The Egyptian slowly shook his head without a word. After half a minute, he opened his mouth. "Not genuinely. What he said to me pissed me off, and it hit me, hard."

 _"I see...But you do realize, you'll never move on if you don't, right?"_

"..." Atem was looking somewhere and didn't respond.

 _"You're upset, and I sensed tension when the three of you stepped in here. I saw that you didn't give as much affection to Yami as you did Yugi. I saw that they both didn't like that, either. I don't know what happened exactly, but I do have a good idea of what. However, regardless of that, being as close as you all are, you shouldn't let this stop you from loving each other."_ The perfect humble supermodel of a woman graciously pulled some of the white bangs from her face, and continued to respectfully look her patient in the eyes. _"Of course, after this session, I don't expect you turn around and kiss all over Mr. Sennen, but you should definitely hold back that constant anger you still have lingering in you."_

Atem narrowed his eyes at her. Not in a nice way, either. "What are you saying?" His voice was quiet, but the woman sensed a small percentage of hostility. He was starting to develop the, "you don't know shit", attitude. She made a small nervous chuckle and defensively held up both her creamy white hands.

 _"P-Please don't be upset, I'm just saying."_ She began, and cleared her throat. _"You doubt people, and always judge and suspect them before you officially meet them. Unless they pass off good vibes, you don't have a particularly good view of them. But I can tell that with you, you have tried to change this. The way you look at me, you were intimidated, but you quickly dispersed this emotion once you heard me talk a bit. You are indeed very observant, but you are a little too standoffish. You were cold with Yugi and Yami, I can tell very easily. You still are a little, but it's to a more gentler degree. More playful, I think. But if you continue to have a cold hearted view of the world, you will never have the chance to have wonderful people in your life. Think about it. If you didn't give Yugi and Yami a chance, you wouldn't be happy like you are now."_

She was right...After all, that's why Atem felt so bad about Dartz's death. He was too cold to really love the man like he should have.

The hell...This woman read and preached him like a damn scripture.

 _"I know you don't think this way much anymore, and I am so glad and proud that you don't. But you can't give up that positive mindset. Yami loves you no doubt. I feel it. I felt it even after he left. And you know he's not stable. You know he couldn't have said that on purpose. In this instance, something like this was most likely an accident on his part. If he had no control over his brain, perhaps nothing but negativity clouded his mind and caused him to say that. I may be wrong considering I haven't looked into his situation fully through, but, I do think that's what happened."_

The man was too amazed at how well this woman read him. So he just sat there and stared at her like she was some sort of ancient, wise deity. She laughed at his speechlessness.

 _"Hahaha. Please excuse me if that was too wordy. On to the next question I suppose. But I do ask that you think about what I said."_ She cleared her throat again and adjusted her papers on the desk. " _Alright then...Next question, and I_ do _have to ask this. Is the sex good?"_ She looked up at Atem with a peculiar glint in her eyes with a smile that looked like a smirk. The Egyptian flagged the question off.

"Oh please, best fucking sex in the universe."

The white haired woman burst out laughing. After that heavy topic, he sure changed his mood pretty quickly.

"Yami could stab me, while Yugi broke my arm. They could spit on me, and I'd still ask for a threesome the next hour." He shrugged. "I'm sorry, it's just that damn good. Don't think after that argument that I don't want him any less."

The woman was covering her mouth, trying her best to stay professional. But she just couldn't. The humorous aura this man was giving was way too strong. She could feel it, and it was making it even harder for her not to laugh. She's never heard anyone give her such an answer before. This may be her best patient yet. _"I-I see..."_ She laughed. _"A-And there's no 'malfunctions' in the bedroom?"_

Atem looked at her as if she was nuts. "You think I'd _still_ be with them if there were?"

"Heheh.. _"_ She giggled. She never had anyone answer to her like this, ever! This was the most entertaining patient she's ever had.

"I'm just kidding." Atem smiled a bit. "I wouldn't leave them if either of them, or both of them had any 'problems down there'. But, I won't lie, I'd be a little cranky and unhappy right now. Maybe even embarrassed."

 _"Honest answer. I can respect it."_ Kisara sighed contently as she flipped through more pages of her clipboard. _"You're almost done. Just a few more questions. And I won't lie, these are a little more serious and personal. You're answers won't be cracking me up this time around, I'm sure."_

"Alright. Hit me with your best shot."

 _"Next question. After being...raped..."_ She spoke this sentence slowly as she read the question off of her notes. He could tell she herself didn't feel comfortable asking this. _"Does it still bother you to have sex?"_

"Pfft, no."

 _"E-Eh?"_ Her mouth hung open at his careless answer.

"We fuck every hour, of course not. We'll probably fuck in the car once I call them-" He cut himself off and held in a laugh as her head collided with her desk. The silent trembling of her body indicated she was trying not to laugh again at such a sensitive subject. "Look, you asked the question."

 _"O-Okay. Um, just out of curiosity, how many times a month do you have sex? I assume you're all very active." She said while snickering._

"I say pretty much once every one or two weeks."

"Okay, that is indeed very active. But, I don't think any of you are in danger. If the sex wasn't as often, and was only about once a month, would you be okay with that?"

Atem looked around, as if searching for the answer. Then he realized, it wasn't that hard to answer at all. "Yeah, because now that I think about it, it'd be nice to have a break for once." He leaned against the arm of his chair and looked at his shoes. "Because we have sex so much, we don't date as much. Yami and Yugi work their asses off, so the only thing they have time to do is eat and fuck. Taking a break wouldn't hurt, I guess."

 _"How very fair of you."_

"I'll say this though, Yami and Yugi have been talking about 'trying something new' lately, and that's been bothering me."

This was personal, but he felt he could say it to her anyway.

 _"Oh. Explain that to me."_ She seemed even more interested to what he had to say, seeing as how his demeaner turned more serious.

"We've tried double penetration-"

 _"Oh my goodness."_ She covered her reddening cheeks. Well, at least this one was opening up to her. She didn't expect him to be so honest with her. Not his first day here, anyway.

"-On Yugi a while ago. And, by God it was the most amazing thing in the world. But..." He tugged one of his blonde bangs that hung in his face. "They talked about doing it to me next time around. And...I just don't think I'm ready for that."

 _"During the incident...Two men were inserting themselves in you at once, I assume?"_ Her voice was gravely low. She didn't look too happy. Almost mad, even. Atem covered his mouth and looked away.

" _Fuck_...Yeah. There were." He put his hand over his face and shook his head. "Two of those fucking bastards put scars inside me. I bled for hours. Then one of them shoved themselves in my mouth and," He put two hands over his face, his breath hitching as he forced himself not to remember the images of that horrible day. "It went on, for maybe five hours, or more, I don't know. I don't know the exact time Dartz found me in there. It was so fucking humiliating. I pissed myself, I threw up, I had fluids coming out of me everywhere. I even had semen dripping out of my fucking hair and ears." He squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't tell Yami and Yugi this much detail of the damage. This was his first time even telling anyone what truly happened after he was tortured. "They even," He had to take a deep breath for this one. "They even made me...defeca-"

 _"Please,_ stop. _"_

"..." Atem didn't even realize he was crying all over his shirt. He looked down at his hands and saw they were drenched in tears. He was shaking, rocking back and forth. Why the hell did he tell her all that? He never wanted to tell this to anyone. He was so embarrassed, so ashamed. It hurt too much to remember. Too much to relive all that happened.

 _"This, is making me very sick. Please. And not just because of your story, because of how broken you still are. You are literally breaking that chair from how hard you're shaking."_ Kisara felt all of his pain from that story alone. His past scars were still very visible. Even though the man wasn't bothered by it anymore, she could still tell that just mentioning it makes him crumble from the inside. But now that he's finally told everything, it reduced him to such a pitiful state. She almost felt sorry for making him answer. It was her job and all but, maybe she should have just stopped him. She didn't know what Yami said to him that was so offensive, but if it was about his past, she saw why he was so angry.

This thick glass...Watching the man on the other side hold his face in silence as he calmed down. No. He was calming down on his own but, he needed something more than that. He needed a boost to heal him. Telling this story was one step to complete healing, the next step was encouragement. His lovers weren't here, but, she was. They told her strictly not to come out of the glass until he left the floor but, no. That would go against everything she stood for.

She stood up out of her chair and reached her hand underneath her desk. She glazed her fingers across the panic button, but kept moving to the other one. The smaller one. The one that opened the secret door. She shoved her fingers against it, watching a perfect door-like shape of the glass slide open like an elevator door. She ran in her pink heels out of the confined room to Atem and ran to his chair. She leaned down and hugged him tightly.

He looked up at her in shock, not expecting for the woman to come out. She let go of Atem and took off her coat. She wrapped it around him and took her hands into his. She was now on her knees, looking up at him. "You know, before you all came here I thought I'd be seeing some big, burly prison looking guys. You're all just short adults. And despite your terrifying stats, you all are not bad people." Her delicate soft white hands felt so soothing. Like smooth feathers falling against a pillow. "You're not crazy. You're very hurt. That's part of the reason why you used to be so mean, right?" She gently squeezed his hand, to let him know she wanted an answer.

"Y-Yeah."

"It's why you hated females, because that mean woman made those men hurt you. Ishizu told me everything, but it's obvious now." She stood up, still holding his hands in hers. "I don't feel threatened by you. I just don't. So from now on, even if things go south, I will not stay in that glass cubicle. I need to show that I trust all of you. And that if needed, will come and give you a hug." She grew a smile, that shoved an arrow into Atem's heart. Why, why was this woman so _powerful?_

He was the one intimidated now.

"Why are you being so nice to me? That isn't part of your job." He whispered in awe.

"Well for one, it's polite to be just as nice to someone as they've been to you. You were nothing but nice to me. And you were very funny and welcoming. I didn't feel any negativity in you, there was no reason not to be nice. And I can't just have a patient in my office balling and breaking down. Just because you're a professional doesn't mean you're not supposed to show human emotion." She tilted her head. "After all, that's what the late Boss did right? He's so cool and distant, no one would think he broke his neck to pick up his student and carry him all the way to a medic himself while near tears."

Atem's eyes slowly widened.

She was right.

A beep went off, and she flinched and looked at her pink digital watch. "Your session is over for today." She made a sad smile. "Shame. I don't really want to say goodbye yet. I didn't even get through all of my questions." She shrugged. "No, forget them. You need a break anyway." She slowly let go of his hands and stepped away to give him some room. "We'll just continue later. You go home and rest."

Atem stood up and took her coat off of him. He politely gave it back to her, and rubbed his finger under his eye to make sure he had stopped crying. He couldn't go to them like this, they would think she did something to him. But no, this woman helped a lot more than he thought. She was a goddess, that was for certain. She definitely had a gift. A gift that made people want to talk and open up to her more and more, without even realizing they were doing it. Once again, a woman proved him wrong. Not all females are bad. First Ishizu, then Mana, then that Vivian chick, then this woman. _Kisara._ Wow...

"Thank you." He said quietly. "You have a gift."

She smiled. "Heh. I've been told I have both a gift and a _**curse**_. Now go on home, okay? I'll see you next month."

Atem nodded. He turned and walked to the door, and turned the knob.

* * *

Once he was outside, he exhaled heavily.

Who would think some stranger, would make him reveal his darkest shit in under three hours?

This girl, ooh she was a scary one. The weakest he's ever met, and still made him want to hide underneath her desk. Hell, maybe she wasn't weak at all. Maybe she just said that to make them think she wasn't scary at all. No, she had secrets too, he knew it. But, something told him she'd be just as open with him, as he was to her. This woman was too fair, too nice, too sweet. It was almost disgusting. Just like Yugi and Yami. That's exactly what made him fall in love with them. Why he loved Mana and Ishizu. She didn't have to be so nice and yet she was.

And that really showed that, this world wasn't as horrible as he thought.

Not with people like her living in it.

He groaned. He needed a fucking nap or something. A beer would do fine-then again no. A beer would get him high in seconds. Maybe he'd just drink some soda. Yeah, maybe acid would do the trick. And, he'd make this right. He would actually fix them this time. He needed to sit down with Yami again, and talk.

He whipped out his smart phone and speed dialed Yugi as he walked away from Kisara Ujana's office.

* * *

Izhisu laughed to herself. Those boys had no idea she hired the most powerful shrink in the world. This woman knew emotions like a scientist. She had the abilities to sense and measure the amount of chemistry, charisma, love, passion, malice or any type of emotion from anyone just by looking at them one time. She can read auras like bedtime stories. She could describe how the human brain worked with emotions like she was an expert brain doctor. This girl was a menace. The most extraordinary woman she's ever met in her life. Dartz would have loved to meet this one.

But, even better. She wasn't difficult. She wasn't mean, she wasn't scary. She wasn't distant, or strict. She was very free, outspoken and open to anyone. So welcoming, that she easily put down the trap for you to reveal everything to her. When she worked for the police as an interrogator, she made even the most savage of men break down in tears every time. Wanting to give her a hug, and apologize for everything they've ever done. She made robbers into business owners. Abusive partners into the happiest married couples in the world. Cruel parents into healthy happy caretakers. She made drug addicts turn into helpful members of society. She made murderers turn into pastors, and terrorists into hard working civilians. She even had one case where she made a cannibal into a vegetarian and a part time vet.

This woman was nothing anyone has ever seen before, and that's why she was secretly the most dangerous member of D75 as of now. Not only would she help her students, but she would get info out of their most secretive enemies easily within only a few hours. All without having to shed any blood.

Her paycheck was pricey, but it was worth it. Hell, worth a raise if she could fix those boys.

The Egyptian woman couldn't wait for the end results. This, was going to be interesting.

* * *

 **END - 6!**

 **So, this is something a bit different.**

 **Also, sorry that there hasn't been one ounce of action in these stories. (Besides the sex, wink wink...) But, that's going to change in the next chapter.**

 **Anyway, as you can see from the chapter title, there will be more of The Shrink, more of Kisara and depressing/funny therapy sessions. And yes, Kisara will be a canon character for the sequel. As for Atem's rape backstory, I didn't put the details he described in this chapter in the original scene, because it was way too grotesque for me to write. You gotta be a special kind of twisted to write shit like that, and I ain't at that level yet. I'll have the idea, but I can't passionately write it like a normal novel. You just can't with such a sensitive subject, with disturbing and revolting details. That just ain't me.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter somewhat. I have a feeling this won't be loved like I hope. But, hopefully it's halfway decent to most of you. I myself love this chapter because of how personal it is to the characters, and that was my point in writing this one.**


	7. All Star Apologies

**Warning, small lemon.**

 **7! - All Star Apologies**

 **One year and a month after Yami's revival from his coma.**

 _ **The next day after Atem's visit to Kisara Ujana.**_

* * *

 _"I get off a little early today, probably early evening. Y-Yami's coming home from work early too."_

 _"That's fine with me."_

 _"H-How come?"_

 _"I'm gonna have a talk with him. I'll fix this for sure this time, okay?"_

 _"Are you...p-positive?"_

 _"Yes. Go on, the car's waiting for you outside. Jounouchi's driving you. I promise everything will be fine when you come home."_

 _"...Okay. I t-trust you. I love you."_

 _"Love you too. Now go on, before you're late."_

* * *

That was Atem and Yugi's conversation hours ago when he left for work. Yami had to stay in after hours, and wouldn't return home until noon. Usually, they would leave early in the morning and return home at night. Perhaps, ten or eleven. Sometimes much later, right into the next morning. Sometimes, like Yami, they pull all nighters and won't come home until the next day in noon. With Atem resigning from D75, he was pretty much a stay-at-home house wife. He did the cleaning, he did the cooking, and he loved to relax in the house. Of course, he went out from time to time with his sister, or his new found best friend Jounouchi. Sometimes, he just went out by himself and go around town, enjoying himself.

Most times when he stayed indoors after he's done all of his chores, he trains his body so that he doesn't become rusty. Though, Atem didn't work out like normal people, of course. For weights, he lifted things that were at least half a ton. Just because he can. And also, lifting normal weights were far too easy for him to pick up. He stretched his body in various flexible ways, he practiced using his balance by standing on the utility pole outside the house on one leg. He even practiced his running and climbing by jogging and hopping on house rooftops. He loved to parkour after all.

But, for right now, he'd just do a little yoga and meditation.

People always wonder, why the Egyptian had a habit of squatting on the floor instead of just sitting down. Well, it was his way of meditating and relaxing. Working out his legs, thighs and butt, all into one. It was just something he liked to do. So, right now, Atem was on their king-sized bed. His elbows were leaned against the mattress, with his arms close and his hands folded into each other. His entire body was up, with his legs spread out in the air, all while having to balance and keep hold onto his elbows.

He's been in this position for about, eh, maybe an hour and a half. The time was approximately two O clock. Yami should be coming home any second now-

"Atem?" A voice echoed. Atem could tell it was from another room. And it was definitely Yami's voice.

"In here, pretty boy." The Egyptian called back, continuing to have his eyes closed. Ah yes, he was truly relaxed right now, despite his odd physical position.

He heard the sound of a some-what heavy object landing on the floor in the room. Atem assumed that was Yami's bag he brought to and from work. The sound of his dress shoes clicking on the floor let him know he hadn't undressed yet. He literally just walked in.

When Yami walked in, he just blinked. "Erm..." He eyed Atem's whimsical yoga position and raised a brow.

Atem opened one red eye and closed it back again. "You know I do this from time to time, don't look so surprised."

"I know you do, it's just, this is new. Definitely a new form you've put yourself in."

"I assume you didn't eat lunch yet for today." He said, deciding to change the subject. Things were still weird between them, obviously.

Yami scratched behind his head and walked around the bedroom to the large closets they all shared. "No, I didn't. I haven't eaten anything since yesterday morning when you made breakfast." He began to take off his work clothes, throwing off layer of clothing after clothing. Soon, he was in nothing but his boxers, putting his clothes back into the closet and hanging them up.

"You dumb ass." He suddenly heard. Yami turned around, and started to just gawk at his boyfriend. He was...in an indescribable position this time. The erm, 'pigeon pose', apparently. How Atem was able to bend his body in such ways, he'd never known. His ribs were practically coming out of his chest. "You need to eat you know."

Yami just shook his head and turned back to the closet. "I know. I was just really busy."

"I'll cook you something. What do you want to eat?"

Yami turned back around, finished with grabbing what he wanted to wear around the house. He walked over to the large bed, and saw Atem was in a different position again. This time with his legs very wide and his body bent forward. The 'wide-legged forward bend'. In other words, the 'I'm ready to submit' position. With his ass out like that, he was practically begging for it.

"I um, I just want something small."

"Absolutely not, you're gonna eat a full course meal. Got it?"

"..If you say so."

"And I know you're staring at my ass."

"To be fair Atem, you're wearing nothing but joggers, and they do _not_ fit you." Yami pointed out as he watched his caramel ass jiggle as he moved into a normal sitting position. Atem rolled his eyes and got off of the bed. He stretched his arms up and yawned, before reaching down and pulling up his pants. But, that did not help at all. Those pants just kept slipping off his round backside.

"Fuck you, they fit _fine._ "

"Maybe when that thing shrinks, I'll look somewhere else-"

"Alright, shut it pretty boy." He grumbled. And then, he sighed. Just before Yami walked over to the doorway to leave, he stopped him. "Wait." He said in a much gentler voice. "We need to talk. For real, this time."

"We do?" The other blinked, perplexed by the sudden suggestion. As he asked this, he was pulling on a regular casual shirt to wear around the house. He was also pulling on some normal pants.

"Yeah." Atem nodded over to the door, gesturing for him to follow him out. "We'll talk while I cook for you."

* * *

The Egyptian was now cooking up a storm, making homemade ramen and shrimp tempura. They'd decide on dessert after Yami was finished. The other watched as he moved quickly around the kitchen, working with dough and dividing them into portions. He was going to ask if he needed help, but, obviously Atem didn't need it. Despite not being the fastest, he was moving very speedily. Even with his speed, Yami would probably just get in the way. Suddenly, Atem spoke up and began their talk.

"Yami," He began as continued to work with ingredients and spices. "I'm just gonna cut to the chase. I know you already apologized to me a thousand times."

"Twenty seven to be exact." Yami commented, his eyes now blue.

"Yeah. And, I said I forgave you but, I wasn't telling the truth when I said that." Atem admitted with a quieter voice. Yami kept a straight face, leaning against the large kitchen counter while staring at his boyfriend.

"I know."

"It's just, you don't know how hard you hit me when you said that." He looked up from his work, meeting his red eyes with the other's. He could tell Yami was going to give another witty answer, but it seemed to have faltered. He began hesitating in his words.

"I kn...No, yeah, I don't." He shook his head, his eyes traveling downwards in shame.

"Through out my life, sex was always a thing with me, even when I was young. I don't think I was ever molested or raped as a boy, but I do have odd flashbacks of the few years I can't remember that has something to do with that. And then, when I was fifteen, you know what happened to me. Then again, no, you don't." Atem turned around to the stove and turned on the element. He looked through the drawers and cabinets for necessary utensils and pots or pans. Yami then looked back up, narrowing his eyes.

"I thought you told us everything."

"I didn't tell you the details. Penetration wasn't the only thing that was done to me."

"..." Something told Yami he was not going to like what he was going to hear next.

"They came all over my body. So much for five or more hours, that there was semen in my hair and ear canals. They hit me, and beat me until I lost consciousness a few times. I was hit in the stomach a few times, forcing me to puke. And sometimes I just threw up because the whole situation just made me sick. Not to mention I was emotionally unstable at the time. I.." Atem took a deep breath and sighed. He wouldn't cry, it was the past. It was over now. No more crying. "I was humiliated, because I had pissed myself. I released pretty much all of my fluids unwillingly everywhere. And those sick fucks, they didn't even care. Finally, towards the end of it, they forced me to release all of my bowels, if you get what I mean."

At the moment, Yami literally felt himself almost puke up his entire intestine. You couldn't get more sick than that. Just imagining the person he loved so dearly, have to go through so much, such disgusting things, it just made him wanna rip his own entrails out. It was no wonder he was always so paranoid in the beginning of their relationship when it came to touching. Because if anything reminded anyone of that torturous hell, God knows they would never want to have any physical contact with anyone ever for the rest of their life.

"And then, it didn't stop there. Then I started doing shit with Seto. A grown man who was in his twenties, and me being only a teenager. I didn't think about it at the time. I guess being in D75 made me believe I was an adult, being able to do whatever the fuck I wanted with absolutely no consequences. I didn't realize that the relationship we had was kinda messed up. But, that didn't stop me from taking _it_ out my pants." Noticeably, his tone grew more and more quiet and depressed by the minute. It was haunted with despair, and shame. Nothing but disappointment and sadness could be heard from his voice.

"..." Yami still refused to say a word.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, I was basically a whore, in a way. Sure, I've never slept around. I've been a faithful person. But I still did what I shouldn't have done, willingly or not. I didn't have to do that after I just had a fucked up experience. I should have never been with Seto like that." Atem was holding a bowl, moving his other arm in a circular motion as he mixed some ingredients, preparing a broth. "And, I still had orgasms when...the incident happened, you know? It was a horrible time but, my body just reacted differently I guess. I mean, it stopped after a while when they started to do even worse but, I still...I didn't like it and it was painful but.." The more he talked, the more he was pressing his fingers into the bowl. And he was starting to crush it without his knowledge. "You, get what I mean. I hope."

"..I do." Yami barely said above a whisper.

"Good. Anyway, that's why I was so upset. You made me think that a whore, was all I looked like to you. Like that was all I was to you, that you thought so little of me. But, at the party I was just having fun. I like singing and, dancing I guess. I shouldn't have drunk anything at all, but if I hadn't, I wouldn't have had so much fun. I truly don't regret doing that. Well, maybe the part where people were recording me. But I'd do it all again if I could, minus the headaches." The Egyptian placed the bowl down and looked over back at the stove where the deep fryer was to make sure his tempura was cooking properly.

This was a lot better. The last time they talked, it was literally a five minute conversation. 'I didn't like what you said. It hurt my feelings.' 'Oh okay, I'm sorry.' 'Okay cool, apology accepted.' That was basically what happened. It wasn't even a talk. That's why things were still bad even days after the argument.

"So, you get it now?" Atem asked as he took some tongs and took the tempura from out of the deep fryer.

Yami nodded once, getting off of the counter. "I think I do." He said as he walked from around the counter and over towards Atem. He moved closer, standing right behind him. He placed his hands on his waist, and leaned his head forwards into the crook of his neck. He was lightly breathing against his warm sun-kissed skin, inhaling his sweet fresh scent of cherries. "There's just one thing wrong with what you said." He whispered in his ear. They hadn't been this close in a while, and he missed the feeling.

"What do you mean?" Atem froze when he started to embrace him. He was looking down at the perfect golden breaded tempura, feeling his breathing going a little rougher, and his heartbeat faster.

"First off," He said sternly. "If I ever hear you call yourself a whore again, I'm going to kick you. Very hard." He lightly scolded. "And also, I don't have a care or interest in the mistakes you made in the past. That does not interest me, not does not concern me. The only thing that concerns me, is that you're still hurting from this. And I made it worse." He ended up wrapping his arms entirely around his torso, leaning against him like a life size bear. "I don't know what is wrong with me, but I swear to you I will fix it so that I never hurt you like that again. I swear on my life. On my parents' name."

"Yami.." He practically moaned his name. Not sexually, but wanting. Longing to have their relationship back to normal again. "I don't want to stay like this anymore."

"I don't either."

Atem turned around to face his boyfriend and pressed his body closer. Their noses grazed each other, and they locked eyes. "I forgive you. For real this time."

"That makes me happy." Yami breathlessly replied, finding it amazing how easily Atem could put him in a trance. "I love you."

"I love you too," Atem trailed off, leaning forward and slipping his lips right past Yami's. "But I want you to show me."

"You sure?" The other asked, his mouth hovering right over his. "I don't want to take it too far." He said carefully. After the topic they just talked about, he figured Atem may not want to cross that line today.

"It's okay. We won't go there. Not without Yugi anyway." He chuckled. "Just kiss me."

"As you wish."

Yami crushed his lips against the Egyptian's, slipping his hands further down his waist. As his palms cupped both of his cheeks firmly, Atem flinched with a surprised mewl. He leaned his forehead onto Yami's and tilted his head a little for leverage on their kiss. He pressed his mouth against the other's again, smacking them together as they both opened their mouths simultaneously. Yami's tongue slid agains Atem's, before rolling over it and circling it around the organ. They broke the kissing session briefly to take a second to breath, before entering each other's mouths once again.

Yami tongue fought Atem roughly, pushing and grinding it against his own. He opened his eyes, they were closed from the intense moment since the kiss started. His irises were red colliding with purple. He looked at his body in infrared mode, watching the temperature in his body rise in different places. His chest, his abdomen, and especially his groin. As he examined his body, he realized they both were starting to breath a little too quickly. The kiss became so intense, they were panting.

They broke away once more, and stared at each other with strong fervent aura radiating off of their bodies. _What a damn tease_ , Yami thought. That's all Atem was. A damn cock tease. His shirtless bronze body, creamy skin and beautiful, flexible physique. He pressed his fingers harder into Atem's skin, squeezing his ass even harder. Atem gasped, lightly tossing his head back. God he loved it when he touched him there. And it was Yami's absolute favorite place to touch. He remembered before when just one breath against his backside made him wanna scream and kick. It was so hard to allow people to touch him in a such a way again. He even gave Seto a hard time once before.

"I love this so much," Yami growled as he raised one of his hands and slammed it against his arse again. Spanking him with force. Atem sharply breathed in and lowly moaned while leaning towards Yami and hugging him tightly. "I wonder how a male gets his ass so perfect like this." He continued to harshly whisper in his ear. "So round," Another spank.

"A-Ah!"

"So plump.." And another.

"Mn! Yami-!" Atem tightened his grip on Yami's body.

"I just love touching it. I love it so much."

While continuing to moan quietly as Yami toyed with his backside, Atem made a smirk and reached his hand down towards Yami's pelvis. With a stifled gasp from the other, Atem palmed the growing bulge in his pants. He began squeezing against it, rubbing his hand up and down and lightly slapping it with his hand. "Mmn, yeah?" The Egyptian challenged. "Well I love _this,_ " He sexually licked his lips and looked down, watching his pants grow even tighter. "So big," He tugged on it.

"N-Nghh.." Yami clenched his aberrant eyes shut.

"Throbbing," He added with a hungry look in his eyes as he palmed it even more abruptly.

"Fuck-Atem.." He hissed.

"Yes, I'd love for you to just fuck me right now," Atem kissed Yami again, this time as a chaste kiss. "Throw me on the counter and have your way with me." He kissed him again, and broke it just as quickly. Small thin ropes of saliva fell each time he did so. And even though the kisses were small, they were extreme for a split second. "I'd kill to have you inside me."

"Actually, If I may suggest," Yami said breathlessly. "I want you on the couch."

"Sure." The Egyptian let go of his hold and backed away from his lover. He turned around and walked away out of the kitchen. Yami stared at his bottom once more, watching one cheek go up and the other go down with each step.

* * *

Atem gripped Yami's spiky head as he laid his head back against the cushions of the couch. His mouth constantly opened and closed, trail after trail of moans left him. His eyes were closed, brows furrowed from the pleasure Yami was giving him. Atem dragged his hand across his own body, pinching one of his own dark brown nubs. He tugged his hair roughly, bucking his hips up and down into his face. The Egyptian spread his legs more open on the couch, trying to give Yami some more room. Yami looked up from his pelvis and let his member go from his mouth and licked his lips at him suggestively.

He grasped his member and rubbed his hand up and down slowly. Atem made a low groan, biting his lip from squealing. Yami stuck his tongue out and dangled his tongue all over the head of his length. He then placed it back in his mouth, sucking the tip. Suddenly, he seized both of his legs and held them up over his head. They easily went back behind him, being the supple minx that he was. The Egyptian growled sexually, wanting more. Yami's eyes switched from red and purple, to blue. Capturing this beautiful image into his head with his eyes, he switched them back to purple.

"W-Wait, hold on.." Atem barely made out.

"Hm?" Yami took the member from out of his mouth while still tugging it in his hand. "Something wrong? You want to stop?"

"No. God no..." The Egyptian sat up and put his legs down, making Yami let go. He almost came from that nice blow job alone. No way he wanted to stop now. "I want you to come here." He commanded. Yami crawled over to the other and pressed his lips against him. As they kissed, Atem began pulling down Yami's boxers. Realizing the other was struggling with taking the piece of clothing off, he helped and cooperated with removing it. He tossed it over the couch and pressed himself against Atem's chest.

As the kiss intensified, Yami placed his hand below himself and rubbed his shaft. He began moaning in the kiss, feeling Atem's hands roam his backside this time. The caramel skinned man rubbed his arse and gently squeezed. He then moved his hand lower, and inserted one digit inside of him. Yami broke the kiss with a loud gasp and clenched his eyes shut.

"A-Ah!"

"Tch, caught you off guard there, huh?" Atem smirked. He pushed the digit farther inside of him, feeling him become moist from inside. He felt Yami grip his forearm, making stuttering breaths.

"M-Mmn.." Yami clenched his teeth, from the small amount of pain and mixture of pleasure. He then took Atem's member into his hand along with his own, and pumped both of their lengths. He nuzzled his face in affection, loving what he was doing to him, and what he was doing to the other. Atem breathed in sharply from feeling Yami rub his erection as well. And suddenly, his eyes snapped wide open when he felt something instantly enter inside of him as well.

"F-Fuck..!" Atem hissed from the feeling. They kissed once more, continuing their movements as they did so.

Both on their knees on the couch, both men fingered each other. With Yami rubbing both of their shafts together, they felt their climaxes nearing. Atem suddenly shoved two digits in this time, two now inside of Yami. The other gasped and did the same just to be fair, and used both of his fingers to stimulate the other. The Egyptian wrapped one of his arms around his body, and laid his head against his shoulder. He moaned loudly as he felt his fingers move even faster. He did the same, thrusting his digits in and out of him.

Yami's hand rapidly went up and down, precum falling all over his palm. Both becoming sweaty, his hand started becoming sticky.

"Atem-" He moaned.

"I k-know, me too." Atem panted.

They both groaned even louder, grunting and tightening their grip on each other. Forehead to forehead, both pair of eyes squeezed shut, mouths agape. They started trembling and flinching, feeling something arise from inside them. Atem suddenly jerked against Yami, crying out shortly before shooting himself all over the other's shirt, staining the material. Yami sharply inhaled, and spilled all over his own hand and Atem's member. The white substance dripped off both, gliding down his hand as well.

Panting heavily, Atem fell forward and collapsed onto his boyfriend. Yami laid back on the couch, and held the other close. The Egyptian put his hands on either sides of his head and hovered above him. With passionate red eyes, Atem leaned his head down and gently kissed Yami's lips. "I love you." He panted. Yami rose his hands up and caressed his face. His thumb gently rubbed across his bronze cheek and contently sighed.

"I love you, too. I'm so sorry." He frowned. The former D75 member just shook his head at him.

"No no, it's okay. I've already forgiven you."

"No, I mean I'm sorry for being...inhuman."

"Don't say that. What'd you say to me earlier, huh?" He scolded after taking his hand and flicking Yami's nose. "Say something like that again, and I'll kick you. Hard."

Yami chuckled and grasped his hand, softly holding it. "Okay. Fair enough. But I'm serious."

"I know."

"I'm going to work with Yugi and Ishizu, and try to find a way to get some kind of surgery done."

Atem's eyes widened at that. "But, that could kill you."

"That's why we're gonna try to figure out a way to remove or at least tweak some of the robotic parts of my brain, so that when they try to remove the whole thing, I won't be in danger. And maybe have some things in my control. Like my eyes." He explained. Once he said the word _eyes_ , they flashed a rainbow of colors for a second to prove his point. This made Atem stare in amazement.

"Woah. But I thought you at least had control of that." He said before laying down against Yami.

"I do most of the time. But my emotions can trigger certain settings on their own. And I figured it was my brain doing that, too."

"Ah. Like when we're doing it, they change red, or black or purple. Or all at once."

"Exactly." Yami smirked and lowered his eyes. "But that's because I'm highly aroused and may become sexually violent."

"Fuck, don't talk that way, you're gonna make me hard again."

With another small laugh, Yami wrapped his arms around Atem and cuddled against the Egyptian. He breathed in his delicious scent, and nuzzled his head into his shoulder. They just held each other, in the nude, on the couch that was previously soiled not too long ago. This was going to drive Atem insane later when he would have to clean it up, but for now, it was time to relax. They both were so happy they finally made up. This had really put a strain on their relationship, and that never happened before. Frankly, Atem thanked that shrink for allowing him to open up so much to Yami. He couldn't wait for him and Yugi to meet her. They were going to love her.

As they laid, Atem began to hum softly. Oddly, once he did that, that always calmed Yami down. He felt himself immediately fall asleep the very second he began to manipulate his vocals to sound so graceful. His eyes became closed the next few minutes, and he found himself asleep.

After a few hours when they both ended up falling asleep against each other, Yugi came back from work. A little earlier than expected, like he told Atem. Once he walked in and managed to lock the door behind him, he saw the two cuddled on the couch.

He smiled to himself, then he sighed in relief.

That meant it went well. He was glad. Hopefully things were fixed now. He took off his lab coat and threw off his shoes with a little difficulty, and stepped over to the couch. He sat down and crawled over to the two of them. He found a way to get himself cuddled with them, even though it was pretty cramped, and laid with them. He closed his eyes and smiled, happy that their relationship was perfect again.

Ahh...What a nice day.

Yeah, it was a good one. Even if they did forget the several food ingredients laid out in the open in the kitchen.

* * *

 **END - 7!**

 **Danganronpa reference in the title. Love that game/anime.**

 **Ahem, anyway, yay Atem and Yami finally made up. And yes, Yami will have surgery done on his brain and his eyes later on. What will become of it, I will not tell or even hint at. In fact, I've decided not to reveal any more new abilities Yami (or anyone else for that matter) will gain until the sequel is presented.**

 **As for Yugi, a chapter will be coming up revealing more of _'****'._ However, before that will be Yami's meeting with the infamous Kisara. And, just between you guys and me, I heard a chapter with Atem and Mana was coming up, too. Oh, and apparently a chapter with Jounouchi and Seto! Huh. You guys got a lot to look forward to, I'll say that. (Oh, and I also heard the trio won't be the only characters Kisara interviews. I wonder who it'll be?)**

 **So that's a small little sneak peak as to what's to come in this collaboration. I hope you enjoyed the small lemon, and don't worry, there will be a little fighting in future chapters, and secret introductions/cameos to new characters who will be in the sequel.**

 **Welp, have a nice day everyone. I hope you are well and happy, and if not, that this chapter made you smile or make you feel good. Even if it was just a little bit.**

 **I'll catch you later, guys.**


	8. Yugi & Atem

**8! - Yugi & Atem**

 _ **Two days after Atem's visit with Kisara Ujana.**_

* * *

"Atemuuuuuaugh!" The older member of their relationship whined as he tried pulling away an object that was in his boyfriend's hand. "G-Gimme!"

"Yugi, you're not stronger than me."

"T-That's because you're a damn Egyptian Hulk!"

"Q-Quit calling me that! I'm gonna kick Yami's ass for starting that fucking nick name!"

"Nooo! Give it to m-me!" Yugi growled as he tried with all his might to pull it away from Atem's hand. His arm would just not budge, no matter how hard Yugi pulled. Not even _********_ could get it out of his palm. The Egyptian just stared as the other dug his feet into the floor and grunted. Still trying to take the cookie from out of his hand. Yeah, that's right. They were fighting over a God damn cookie.

Atem was cooking dinner for Yugi who just came in from work. Yami had to work late again, so they probably wouldn't see him until tomorrow. He was finishing the tempura and home made ramen he had forgotten yesterday. However, the man became very offended when Yugi started to roam the fridge with shaky hands and take the home made cookies Atem baked that morning out from it. He said not to eat any until supper, but of course the elder didn't listen. He was about to put one nibble onto the sweet, until the Egyptian seized his hand and snatched it away from him.

He said, _"How dare you eat this while I'm cooking for you! Wait until dinner is ready!"_

Yugi's rebuttal was, _"I-I'm peckish, let m-me have just one!"_

And that's how they got here. Ending up with Yugi desperately trying to take the cookie away from Atem's titanium made hands. It was almost pathetic.

"Yugi, I'm gonna cut you if you don't stop." He said as he held up a knife with a blank stare. He had it in his hand while cooking, and he caught Yugi at the worst time while wielding it.

"G-Go ahead! It's not gonna hurt me anyway!"

"Oh yeah? Even if I chop a finger off?" He threatened. Yugi just laughed in his face.

"You w-wouldn't dare. Besides, it's not like you can."

"Wanna bet?" Atem countered while taking one step forward. The elder just stared back , then at the cookie. He really wanted that cookie. He hadn't eaten all day because of work. He and miss Ishizu were working hard on something for Yami, and they had a full proof plan. With all the ideas and solutions they've made as hours went by, there was no stopping. He had to work, work work! He was starving! Damn it, he needed that cookie!

He reached out his hand and tried to grab it again. When Atem went to move his hand away so he couldn't reach it, Yugi quickly reached his hand from behind the Egyptian and groped the spot between his legs, very hard. A death grip, was what it was. It as so sudden and the pain came so quick, Atem yelped and just swung his arm at Yugi as a reflex to push him away.

However, he had swung the arm that held the knife.

Right at Yugi's face.

Blood flew all over the kitchen floor, and some even went on Atem's face.

With slowly shrinking red eyes, Atem watched as the eye he sliced immediately closed up, while Yugi's other eye stared in shock. As blood dripped down his face, he stumbled backwards. He raised a shivering hand to his face, holding his 'permanently' scarred eye. Atem dropped the knife and covered his mouth in fear. He also took a few steps back away from his boyfriend, terrified at what he just did.

"Y-Yugi...?" He whispered.

"..." Yugi said nothing back as he just stood there, covering his eye.

 _Shit shit shit!_ Atem screamed to himself. He darted from the kitchen and went to the living room where the coat rack was. He dug into the pockets of Yugi's lab coat to see if he left his phone inside. He left his own phone upstairs and he needed to call someone quick. He felt the hard rubbery cover of his smart phone case, and pulled it out. He quickly dialed Yami's number before running back in the kitchen to see if Yugi was alright. He was now on the floor, sitting down with his back against the wall. Atem whispered his name over, and over, knelt down and tried to get him to look at him. "Yugi? Look at me please-"

 _"Yugi? I predict this is an emergency considering you don't call me during work hours."_

"Yami, you gotta get over here and get Ishtar to come with you!"

 _"..Excuse me?"_

"I accidentally sliced Yugi's eye!" He yelled into the phone.

 _"...I'll be there in a few minutes with Ishizu, don't move-"_

A relieved sigh flowed out from the injured older man. Atem blinked slowly and looked up to see Yugi's bloody face. And then, he realized, his eye was completely fine. It was only watering a tiny bit. But then, the Egyptian saw something he'd never thought he see in real life before, only in a horror movie. The cut he placed on Yugi's eye was closing up at an alarming rate. He watched his eyeball close up it's wound in a matter of seconds. With an absolutely flabbergasted loss for words, Atem's ruby eyes rolled to the back of his head.

He dropped the phone and fainted onto the floor.

 _"Atem? Atem, are you still there?"_

Blinking in surprise at Atem fainting, Yugi nervously giggled and picked up the phone. "U-Um, Y-Yami-kun?"

 _"Yugi? How are you-Are you okay? Do I need to get over there?"_

"Heheh. I'm f-fine. Atemu accidentally struck me. I'll explain when you get home. H-He passed out from seeing my eye regenerate."

 _"Regenerate...?"_

* * *

Atem dragged a hand over his face with a low groan. He pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing heavily. When his life began, he knew even as a newborn, from that moment forward, life wasn't going to be easy for him. He knew his life would be harder, harder than others. Difficult to live with questionable parents, constantly being placed in a new resident's home year after year. Looking and glaring at adults whom he never met in his life. Almost all weren't suited to be parents, almost all didn't treat him like they were supposed to.

He starved before, he was beaten before, he was raped before. Hell, he even wrestled and killed a six foot bear, _and_ killed lingering wolves in the woods once.

He knew he'd never have a perfect life. He knew he'd could just never make that happen no matter what. But then, he met Dartz. A man whom he didn't love like he was supposed to, but who in turn showed it to Atem regardless of what happened. That man was maybe the best parent he ever had, and he made his life a little better. But then, he was gone, and he found Yugi and Yami. Then he found Mana. Three of the best things that's ever happened to him. Now he could say his life wasn't quite perfect, but definitely great.

And now, now was when he began to question almost every action he's ever done in his life, that created this oddball freak-show he called a relationship.

So oh great deity being in the sky, he now asks you...

...How the _fuck_ , was Yugi able to do that?!

Yami's some weirdo frankenstein with abilities no person in this world should have with chameleon retarded eyeballs. Atem himself, was exactly what everyone said he was. An Egyptian Hulk or human sized army tank, who truly had unnerving super strength that should not be physically or humanely possible. And then there's Yugi.

Yugi fucking Muto.

Let it be heard, and let men tremble.

Because Yugi fucking Muto apparently, no matter what you do to him, _can not die._

Some might be confused as to why Atem was doing a break down of his life right now after witnessing that illogical presentation of human regeneration not too long ago. Well, because after Atem came to, Yugi tried explaining to him that this was why he's able to heal from dozens upon dozens of gun shot wounds in under a month. Yugi's little slab of immortality was much stronger and scarier than he realized. That whole, 'you can't chop off my limbs thing' wasn't a lie. Because Yugi, showed Atem once again his gift. He presented his hand to the Egyptian, and shakily held up a knife.

And then, he proceeded to cut off one of his own fucking fingers.

 _Yeah._ Heard that right, yes?

Atem just stared with twitching eyes as his finger squirted with blood. He clearly saw the severed bone. He regretted sharpening the knives that well, now. He saw the cut off half of his finger twitch. And then, Yugi placed the cut off tip of his finger back on the severed part. And almost magically, he watched as nerves and veins began to connect to each other. As skin melded back together, Yugi effortlessly moved all of his fingers. It was like it was never cut off.

And then after that, Atem passed out again.

Back in present time, the Egyptian was now sitting on their bed, a hand covering his forehead as he tried to relay how and why he got here. Yugi just continued to sheepishly laugh next to him, patting his back.

"I-I'm sorry, Atemu. I-I never told you how much I can heal."

"Yugi," He drew out his name slowly, before turning to him. His face and tone grew very serious, very quickly. "I have to ask you. What the _fuck_ did they do to you in that asylum?" He pleaded. "I..I have to know. Yami can't even do shit like that."

Yugi frowned and looked down at his lap. He blew the hanging bang out of his face and lightly gripped the back of Atem's shirt for comfort. "I-I," He stammered. He began fidgeting around, feeling Atem's eyes stare right through him. He didn't like to talk about it. Not at all. Yami's experimentation was absolutely horrible. And no matter what anybody said, in his eyes, he had it worse than him. Yes, Yugi went through horrible things in that asylum as well. They injected him with a variety of things and adjusted his veins and nerves. And that were his experiments. Throughout the many things they've put in his body, his body became like this. He was the only child who was a success. And because they found he was virtually indestructible, he felt that was the only reason why his father came and let him out.

He only needed another soldier.

But hey, at least he didn't get his penis tampered with as a child and be injected with stuff down there. And it least he didn't have robotic eyes or metal parts in his brain that had a computer inside of it that could cause lethal harm to his body if removed. And at least he didn't get shock treatment to erase his past. And at least his mother wasn't used as an empty DNA drinking well. And at least his father was actually in his life for a while. And at least-Okay, that was his point. Yami truly did have it the worst. And it wasn't like a competition or something, it's just facts.

"Tell me, Yugi." Atem's deep, serious voice cut through his self thinking.

"S-Sorry." He said. He felt the other pull him closer and felt a small moist feeling on his cheek. This made his face heat up, and bashfully look away.

"If you can't talk about it-"

"No." Yugi cut him off. "Y-You told me and Yami about what happened to you." After Atem and Yami's talk, Atem in turn told Yugi later that night about his rape in full detail. "S-So it's only fair I tell you what happened with me, too." He watched as the other nodded, and awaited for him to speak again. Yugi turned away from him and looked down at his lap. "W-When I was first admitted in the asylum, i-it was because I stabbed a little boy, my age, w-with scissors."

Atem almost winced from hearing that. "Why?" He asked.

"I-I didn't mean to. It was an accident. Y-You know how you and I were fighting over the c-cookie? We were making arts and c-crafts, and I had the scissors. The teacher's scissors, so they weren't for kids. They were s-sharp. He got mad at me and tried to pull them away. But after a while of tug of war, he tried to hit me. And to shield myself, I swung m-my arm. B-But..." Yugi started to shake his head with his eyes closed. "I swung the arm with the scissors, and I stabbed him in the cheek." He leaned against his boyfriend, feeling the other wrap his arm around him. He used Atem's shoulder as a pillow, laying his head against it while putting his arms around his torso. "T-There was so much blood."

Atem softly rubbed his arm up and down.

"A-After that, they thought I attacked him purposely to h-hurt him. So they gave me tests to prove i-if I was crazy or not. I wasn't a very normal child, a-always liking things other kids wouldn't. I-I liked spiders and centipedes. I liked scary movies and zombies. The way I answered a few questions, was sadistic in their eyes. The little boy's p-parents did everything they could to put me in the asylum. All the kids in class who were witnesses said I was weird and scary. They said I deserved to be put in jail." His voice grew very low and saddened during the end of his sentence. "So they threw me in the asylum, but they p-placed me in the absolute worst one in Japan. The asylum made it seemed like it was a good place for r-rehabilitation. But it's just a front to capture people who need help, and use them as test subjects."

The Egyptian furrowed his brows. "But your dad.."

"My kaa-san was dead, and my jii-chan was dead. All I had was my dad. Otou-san...W-With evidence pointing to me, and the mean parents and police breathing down his neck, he h-had no choice but to allow them to take me away. At the time, Dartz didn't have that much control over D75 yet. So h-he couldn't have anyone pull any strings to let me out. There was nothing he could do. Besides, they convinced him I wasn't sane. H-He could have did more to help me, but he tried his best to find a way to get me out after I was put in there."

"Then what happened?"

"They started injecting my body with different things. They made some kind of substance that was new to the world. I-It would make the human body be able to regenerate very rapidly if that person was hurt, and numb the nerves selectively towards pain. I w-was the only one who successfully had those results." Yugi made a small sigh to take a small breather from speaking so much. "But, I was a little too successful. My dad caught wind of everything the asylum was doing, and got me out of there as quick as he could. He didn't know where he could take me, w-where I would be accepted. So, he took me to D75, convincing them I'd be of use. Because of the fact I couldn't get hurt easily. And t-that's how I ended up there."

Now it all was coming together. It all made sense now. Oh yeah, except for the part where those bastards made something out of this world that would speed up human regeneration-What the fuck!? He couldn't even repeat that shit to himself in his head, much less hear it from someone else. What the fuck was this, a damn science fan fic? How the hell-who the hell were these people!?

"The people who turned your body into what it is now," Atem began to ask. "Are they still operating?" He asked worriedly. "Because if those fuckers could make someone like you almost immortal, they could do a lot worse."

Yugi chuckled a little. "I-I'm not immortal, Atemu. Plenty of t-things can kill me. Like something c-crushing me, or something with poisonous gas."

"Yeah but obviously if I stab you, or break or sever your body in any way possible, you're just gonna keep coming back." The younger man just shook his head. "I don't think you get how scary that is. I could burn you alive, and you'd still be coming back."

Once he said the word 'scary', Yugi's eyes lowered sadly. "Y-Yes. So long as I don't lose all of m-my blood." Yugi then furrowed his brows and huffed, making a thinking face. "However, I-I think if I were decapitated s-somehow, I might die...Maybe."

Atem then frowned and sighed. "I reminded you of that little boy. I'm so sorry, Yugi."

"O-Oh you mean my eye, heheh." Yugi giggled. He shook his head and leaned over. He kissed the side of Atem's mouth and then his chin before smiling warmly and hugging him tighter. "You didn't know Atemu. I-I forgive you."

"No, when you just froze and dropped down to the floor. It wasn't because you were shocked, you were reminded of what happened." After he said that, he watched as Yugi's face grew more frightened upon realizing the other saw right through him. "Look at you. You look terrified."

"A-Atemu, come on." Yugi pouted sadly while tugging his shirt childishly. "You didn't mean it." He gently cupped the side of Atem's face and pulled him closer to his own. He kissed him on the lips this time, nuzzling him lightly. Atem closed his eyes and gladly kissed back, rubbing his hands down his body. He placed his hands on his waist and playfully bit the bottom of his lip. Yugi made a small moan and broke the kiss. "Don't b-blame yourself for what happened, okay?"

"You look sad now, though." Atem muttered. "That's still my fault."

Yugi scratched behind his head and moved his eyes somewhere else, before placing them back on him."U-Um, Atemu?"

"Hm?"

"You don't t-think I'm a freak, do you?" He asked with a very concerned voice. A voice that screamed 'self-conscious', 'please don't think I'm weird', 'please still love me'. Atem knew that's how Yugi was judged his entire life. By being different, by being weird, by being not normal. He was a freak to the whole world. His own best friend, Joey treated him odd in the beginning. Even Yami assumed bad at first. Atem even thought badly of him when they first met. That's all he knew, was to be judged and hated and labeled as some mutant, as Seto would say.

Damn, he thought. Yugi must feel like that all the time. Fearing if his boyfriends, the only people who accepted him, would think of him as a mutant too. "Of course not, dummy." Atem insulted, yet with a gentler tone. "To be fair, we're all freaks. I'm a freak with super strength. Yami's a freak with robot parts inside of him. And you know what, Seto's not the most normal guy either. He has a superiority complex." He sighed through his nose and glanced to the wall. Just staring at the bland paint. "No one in this world is normal. But, some are more abnormal than others. We're those abnormal people. But that doesn't make us bad people." He looked at the elder male and pressed him closer to his body. "Yami has a serious mental problem that he cannot control. Sometimes, that makes him do or say horrible things. But he's sad too, because he wants help. He wants to be normal. Is he a bad person for that?"

He looked back at Yugi, who slowly shook his head.

"And me. I got a smart mouth and I have a temper. I hate getting close to people, and I'm still a bit of a pessimistic grump. Because I'm so miserable, I hit things and get angry a lot. But I actually just want something to get rid of this sadness. Does that make me a bad person? Does being really sad and angry, make me a freak?"

Yugi once again shook his head while keeping quiet.

"Seto loves his brothers, there's no doubt about that. But he likes to always be on top of everyone, because he constantly thinks he's a piece of shit. He constantly reminds himself that he's nothing but a failure to his brothers, and even us. And you know what? Now that he's with Joey, he's gonna be ten times harder on himself. Because the moment he fucks up, he's going to hate himself more and more. If he doesn't feel powerful, he'll feel like he truly has nothing. He thinks all he's got is that big ass ego of his. The only thing that won't hate him in the end if he does screw up. Does that make Seto a freak?"

"N-No..." Yugi mumbled.

"And you." Atem raised his hand and gently lifted his chin with his fingers. "Let's be honest. You got a problem too, Yugi."

To that, the paler of the two just looked somewhere else in shame.

"But that's not your fault. They made you like this. You just want to be accepted and loved, just like everyone else in D75. And yeah, you may not be the most normal person, but you truly don't mean any harm by just being _yourself_. You just want a family, and for Yami and I to stay with you forever. Does that _really_ make you a freak, Yugi? Does it?"

A small sniffle and a shaking of the head again. Yugi closed his eyes and bit his lip to keep himself from whimpering. "I-I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Don't say sorry. Nothing is your fault." He said soothingly. "You're just scared." Atem let go of Yugi and let his eyes roam him up and down. He sighed heavily, realizing that was a much needed pep talk. "You're still so sad." He suddenly pushed Yugi down onto the bed and crawled on top of him. Yugi yelped in response to this, watching as the Egyptian pinned him down and looked down at him with low dark wine eyes. "How can I make it better?"

"N-N-No sex!" He suddenly squeaked out.

"Eh?" Atem narrowed his eyes.

"W-We have sex like everyday! Either Yami messes with me at work, or I come home and you do it with me. I-I want a break."

The tanner male made a small laugh and leaned down to kiss Yugi's temple. "Alright fine. What else you want me to do?"

Yugi's purple eyes twinkled like starry evening skies after a rainstorm. His mouth grew into a bright grin, and Atem almost regretted asking what he wanted. Well, at least he didn't look sad anymore. That cheered him up in two seconds flat. "You could s-sing for me."

Atem groaned. "Nooo, Yugi..."

"Pleeeaase? Y-You said you'd make it better! So you better make it b-better!" He puffed up his cheeks, earning his namesake 'puff cheeks'. This cute face he was making was irresistible. He looked so damn adorable, he couldn't take it. He just wanted to kiss his face over and over and hug him like a plushie. Thank God Yugi couldn't read minds. Because he'd never admit that out loud to anyone. He'd probably tease Atem.

He did cut his boyfriend's eye. If it wasn't for his strange body, they both would be in the hospital right now. Singing a song would be the least he could do. There was a small problem though. "I can't sing Japanese."

"Y-You can't? But you speak it so fluently."

"Yeah but, when I sing in Japanese I tend to mess up a lot. I can only sing a few songs in that language." He shrugged with a small smile. "Sorry."

"Aww..." Yugi looked down in disappointment.

"But, there is one song I sing a lot that's in English. And you know that well enough, right?"

"Y-Yeah." His eyes rose back up with hope and excitement. "Sing it t-to me!" He said with glee. Atem just rolled his eyes and snickered to himself at his behavior.

"Alright, puff cheeks." He got off of the elder and laid next to him on the bed. He continued to look him right in these eyes as he went over the lyrics in his head. This song was pretty, romantic. Well, rather, it sounded pretty if sung correctly. It needed to be sung with upmost emotion and passion. And the best way to do it, was to do so while staring into the eyes of his lover. He reached down and grasped Yugi's hand, holding it dearly and rubbing his much paler skin with the pad of his thumb. He remembered his mother sung two songs to him. One she made up entirely, and an American song she instantly fell in love with several years ago.

He remembered how to speak Arabic, and he fully remembered how to speak English. He was grateful Yugi understood some of the language, because he wanted him to know the true meaning of the song and know exactly what he was saying to him. God he hadn't sung this song in forever. In fact, he only ever once sung this song in public when Dartz was alive. There was one time during one of his meetings, he asked Atem to perform in front of big heads of the government when he was just a child.

And at first, everything was great, until he ended up getting so anxious...he threw up on the floor.

Yeah, not an exaggeration. He actually threw up from being so nervous and became ill for a while. Atem could always sing, even when he was a boy. Dartz discovered this talent, no one else. And he was so proud of him, he wanted to show it to everyone apparently. Too bad he never knew the kid had horrible stage fright. After that embarrassing incident, he never sung around anyone ever again and did his best to make sure he was never caught while singing alone. He guessed when he became more comfortable around people, he began to slip up in that secret. He never really wanted anyone to know he could sing. Once he 'performed' at Seto's party, that secret was thrown out the window.

Oh well...It was just Yugi, not a large crowd.

So, he licked his lips and prepared his lungs. He quickly cleared his throat and stared dreamily into Yugi's eyes, who passionately stared back with a smile.

 _"Moon river."_ He began. And what a start it was. Nothing but richness flowed out from his mouth. He started off low, then raised his voice slowly. _"Wider than a mile."_

Yugi's eyes began to widen once he heard him begin to sing.

 _"I'm crossing you in style, some day."_ He closed his eyes. _"_ _Oohh old dream maker. You heart breaker. Where ever you're going, I'm going your way."_ He brought Yugi's hand close to his chest, and opened his eyes back to him. As he sung, the notes he was hitting were becoming higher. _"Two drifters, off to see the world. And there's such a lot of world, to see. Ahh.."_ After making that long higher note, he took a minute before continuing. _"We're after the same. Rainbow's end,"_ His grip on Yugi's hand tightened. _"Waiting 'round the bend. Ooh, my huckleberry friend. Moon river-"_ His voice reached even higher. Amazing for his normal deep pitched voice. _"-And me~"_

It was like someone took a gun and shot him with a bunch of arrows in his heart. Radiating his entire body with hotness, and this might be cheesy, but love too. He felt it all just pummel into his chest, and he felt so warm inside. His ears were in heaven right now. He truly did feel the emotion, and tenderness in that song. But the way he sung it, was just so...It was so good, that he didn't need to understand English to know what Atem was saying to him. Of course, that wasn't the actual meaning of the song. But the way it was sung relayed it's message to Yugi, that the Egyptian really loved him.

He felt like he fell in love all over again.

"A..Atemu.." Yugi sighed with a heavenly delight sewn into his tone. "That was so pretty." He murmured.

Atem just shook his head with a slight self-conscious smile. "No no, I..It's been a long time since I sung that song, so it probably sounded bad."

"It was w-wonderful. I'm so happy you actually sung for m-me!" He said cheerfully. "You sound so nice! S-So ironic to think someone as grumpy as you can sing l-like that, heheh."

"Oh whatever, shuddap." He rolled over on Yugi to lightly crush him, to which the other just giggled. They ended up wrapping their arms around each other and cuddling. Just like every other day. They kissed each other briefly, before continuing to hold each other. "I love you, you weirdo." Atem smiled. Yugi grinned and happily closed his eyes.

"I-I love you more, chocolate~"

* * *

 **END - 8!**

 **A lot of fluff, a lot of lovey-doveyness.**

 **I personally love the song Moon River, and because it's a short song, I figured it would be okay to have Atem sing it. I also personally hate seeing or putting in lyrics in a fanfic. It's so annoying to me, it's like someone posting lyrics on their social media page. I find it stupid and dumb. However, not if it's only a slab of the song to represent a character's talent, or if there's a lot of body of the story as the song progresses, or if the song is very meaningful and not some new silly song that's out there now.**

 **Moon River is an incredibly beautiful song when sung correctly. And it sounds truly romantic, and nostalgic. It is known throughout the Yugioh fanbase that Yami Yugi and Pharaoh Atem have deep voices. Both in Japanese and English. However, they're baritone in the English dub, meaning their very very deep. And someone with a very deep voice (to which I always envisioned Atem and Yami to have, Atem having the deeper voice) is perfect to sing that song, with the ability to raise their pitch perfectly as the song goes. You gotta have a lot of talent to do that, which is why I gave it to Atem.**

 **I also hope Yugi's regeneration thing isn't too extreme or too crazy. I'm not trying to make another supernatural story with magical beings. No, I just want things to be unnerving and unique. Since I'm throwing science in here, I guess you could call this sci-fi but, regardless, this is mostly a romantic crazy action story. So, I hope no one gets the wrong idea. This isn't Resident Evil or something. Well then again, it kinda is (minus zombies), but that's not the intention. (Love that game though.)**

 **I wanted this chapter to be nothing but sweet with a little silliness and some seriousness here and there. And I think I accomplished that.**

 **Welp, hopefully I'll update soon. Until then, see you later guys.**


	9. A Failed Appointment

**9! - A Failed Appointment**

 ** _Three days after Atem's visit with Kisara Ujana._**

* * *

Alright, apparently this Kisara Ujana chick was the bee's knees according to Atem. Yami's appointment was today. Pretty late following Atem's, but only because of work and operation planning with Ishizu and Yugi. But, today was the day, and he had to get it over with. Yami had never met a shrink before, and he never thought he needed to meet one until now. He wasn't really afraid or hateful of them like Yugi was. No, he just wasn't very faithful in them. Faithful was the correct term, he guessed. Yugi would have his appointment a couple weeks from now. He knew _that_ would be a doozy for her.

But, despite all the bad things he thought of the 'doctor', he put aside all personal bias and took Atem's word for it. He said this woman was powerful, that she had a gift that could make any horrible man's knees buckle. That she could make even the most difficult brick wall of a person talk in mere minutes. That she was so sweet and inviting, so pure and nonthreatening, that she was like an angel in human skin. An angel you could reveal all secrets to, and she wouldn't judge. She wouldn't hate you, she wouldn't despise you. But she would still make you feel like you did something wrong, and that you should fix it. She would turn you upside down, and make you into a better man.

That, was maybe the most intimidating list of characteristics he's ever heard.

Despite this woman being so dangerous, Atem did tell Yami she had absolutely no bad intentions. Nothing was a double take, nothing was doubtful. Nothing was hidden, nothing was dubious. Nothing felt risky or untrustworthy with her. Nothing felt like as if she was hiding another side of her, that this was truly her. And nothing else. That she was just a very smart, kind and understanding young woman, who just wanted to make people realize their mistakes and be better humans. That she just wanted the world to be a better place.

Well she must be a damn prophet, then.

He better be impressed.

* * *

Nothing about her office changed much. Except for the fact that the large glass dome she had was completely gone. It was just a big empty room with a couple chairs, a sofa, her desk and her personal items. The cameras and what not were still visibly here. Probably didn't move them just in case things went south. Atem did tell him that she did say she would get rid of the glass so that she could feel closer to her patients. How curious.

Yami closed the white door behind him and stepped over to the sofa in front of her large black desk. He wrapped his jacket around it from the back of the furniture, and stepped around it to sit down. Once he set himself down, he saw she wasn't in the room. Odd.

His eyes instantly began searching, turning blue and examining everything in sight.

He smelled sweet perfume, like cotton candy almost. He smelled make up, like lip balm or eye shadow in the room. Then, he switched the setting to infrared mode. He saw small spots of her DNA and make up smeared on her office chair. It looked fresh, so she was in the room a second ago.

Suddenly, a faint sound quickly becoming louder, of clicking heels echoed in the room. He heard the door open and shut quickly, and some panting.

He watched as the blue-eyed white haired woman quickly ran across the room towards her desk.

She held her arms up on the desk and made a large sigh of relief. She raised her hand wiped her forehead with her arm. Hmm, that's funny. She wasn't wearing what she was supposed to. People who were working in the science department of D75 always wore lab coats, which was why Ishizu and Yugi were always wearing one. A lab coat was uniform protocol on this side of the facility.

Yet, she was wearing a white kimono plunge mini dress. One that came a little above her knees with white wedged heels. And her cleavage was pretty much out there. She had once again light make up on, and looked great with or without it. Her beautiful white long hair was flowing freely. He had to admit, she was a good-looking woman.

"I'm so so sorry!" She bowed her head with one hand up as an apologetic gesture. "I was late, forgive me."

"Um," Yami blinked, his iris color returning to normal. "It's fine, really. I just got here myself."

She rushed around her desk, looking through her files and checking her laptop. She frantically got herself in order and into her seat with appropriate papers on her desk. Once she sat down, she blew air from her mouth in content. She could finally do her job.

"Okay, Mr. Sennen-O-Oh I'm sorry. Am I allowed to call you that?" She looked up from her papers with a concerned look. Yami nodded once and crossed his legs.

"It's fine."

"Okay! Mr. Sennen, let's get started shall we?" She smiled. "First off, nice to meet you. I'm Kisara Ujana." She said respectfully.

"Yami Kaiba or Sennen, as you already know, I assume." Yami replied back with a blank stare.

"Now, I'm going to ask you questions that relate to your relationship as a whole. I will ask similar questions to your partners as well." She began before crossing her legs as well and getting her pen ready to write. "My first question, just so I can get a basis of the relationship, have you ever cheated before?" She looked up from her papers and looked up at Yami with her mature sky blue eyes. Her posture and stature was calm and patient. She didn't seem in a rush or a hurry just to get these questions or this appointment over with. It was like she wanted to do this. She looked so curious and interested in what he had to say. Perhaps giving her the cold shoulder would be a bit too harsh.

"No." He simply answered.

"Have you ever wanted to?"

"No." Another simple answer. "I don't believe in cheating."

"Hm." Her hand began shaking as she started to write down his response. At least, he thought that's what she was doing. "Why's that?"

"Well, you're going to get caught eventually. And even if it is for revenge, you'll still feel dirty in the end. Even if it's not from guilt of hurting the other person. But for dirtying yourself and stooping so low. It's, just not worth it in my opinion." He answered truthfully. He then began to smile a little. "Besides, I love Atem and Yugi far too much to look at someone else the same way."

"My," She leaned her elbow on her desk and tilted her head onto her hand. "That's the same answer Mr. Cereza gave me. That truly is sweet." She looked back down at her notes. "Next question, what were you first impressions about Yugi and Atem?"

"First impressions?" Yami said aloud to make himself think. "Well, when I first met Atem, I was undressing him with my eyes."

"Oh my." The woman giggled.

"He looked beautiful to me. I guess because he looked exotic, with his skin and eyes. And then, he always looked so sad and angry at everything. I wanted to change that for some reason. He always seemed much cooler than anyone I've ever met besides my older brother, and I looked up to him." He looked down at his fore arm, trailing his tattoo with his eyes. "When I first met Yugi, I was a bit judge mental. I thought he was weird, but I pitied him because he seemed so pathetic and depressed. But the more I started to know him, the more I liked him. Then, I developed a crush on him. But, once I did, I met Atem and developed a crush for him, too. Despite how I first met them, they changed a lot. And I'm very proud of them for it. They both became more happier, and they felt more loved than they ever had before. They grew up a little, too."

Kisara put her pen down and gave him her full attention. "Why did you feel the need to make them happy so much?" She asked eagerly.

Yami then sighed, not meeting her gaze. "I think because I was sad myself." He admitted. "I have no parents. My step father was a _fucking piece of shit-_ Er...Please excuse my language."

"No, trust me, It's fine. That man deserved all the insults in the world for what he did to you, Mr. Sennen." She gestured for him to continue. "Please, go on." She gently urged with a kind smile.

It was welcoming, and Yami didn't mind it. "Well, I had no one. I was growing apart from my brothers, and I didn't have many friends. Not genuine friends anyway besides one that I still have a close connection with. I was sad and alone. And I was angry for it. I was angry at my brother, I was angry at my step father...So if I couldn't be happy, I might as well make others happy." He sighed hopelessly. "That probably doesn't make any sense."

The blue-eye albino woman just shook her head. "No, it's very kind. I had a feeling that was it." She looked back down at her papers and grasped her writing utensil again. "Are you happy with how they are now?"

"Oh yes. Very very happy. They're happier than they've ever been, and I'm so grateful they are." He smiled to himself. "It makes being with them so much better. We barely argue, and when we do, it's over with very shortly. Even though Yugi and I work a lot, we're so great when we're together. It's amazing."

"That's great!" She cheered. "I'm so happy you all are on good terms again. I was aware you and Atem were at odds recently."

"Yeah, we were. I had said something really stupid that was related to his past, and I hurt him badly. But he told me after he talked to you, he felt so much better and we sat down and seriously talked about it. After that, things went right back to normal, and things were perfect again."

"Thank goodness I helped somewhat."

"Oh he praised you a lot when I talked to him about you." Yami leaned back against the sofa, and almost chuckled when he saw the woman's face grow red.

"R-Really?" She stuttered. Her pale face was growing more color by the minute.

"He called you a goddess. That you were too good of a person to exist in such a cruel world."

"W-Wow...How flattering. Well," She started to laugh even more. "He was quite a funny patient to have. I'll never forget him or his answers! Hahaha." She delightedly flipped through some of the files she had on her desk. "His personality is truly colorful. Now then, next question." She twirled her pen between her fingers. "About your eye settings and your emotions, I've heard you had a lot of problems with them. And that your brain was the reason why you two had a falling out. After finding out about your experimentation, do you think it put a damper on your relationship?"

"..."

Yami didn't look like he wanted to answer. The woman noticed this immediately, watching his face fall into despair almost instantly. His frown became heavy, and his eyes lowered sadly. He looked so ashamed and upset at himself.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Sennen, we can stop-"

"You asked a question, it is only fair for me to answer." He silently cut her off. "Yes, it has. Tremendously." He dragged his hand through his abnormal hair and tugged the back of it slightly. "I sometimes can't even hold up a normal conversation without confusing or offending someone. I talk so emotionlessly, and I do things I can't control. I hate it. I feel like I'm not human at all. Well," He closed his eyes. "Maybe I'm not at all at this point. There's too much wrong with me."

"No, not true." She said sternly with a frown on her face. Yami looked up at her steadily with calculating eyes. "It's not too late for you. You are still human. You are not an android, you're no cyborg, and you are certainly not a robot." She put down her pen and folded her hands. "Think about it. If that was the case, how can you explain all the interactions you had before all of this madness went down?"

"And how can _you_ say that?" Yami hissed at her with a scoff. His eyes quickly flashed red with anger. Kisara then felt herself instantly shut her mouth, and lean back a little farther into her seat submissively. "You don't know specifically what was altered in my body. My brain was heavily modified, my body was turned into the soldier _he_ truly wanted. My emotions were damaged, and almost completely removed from me, in a system _he_ created. That if I were to remember my past and my experiments, that they would shut down forever. That once I realized that being a normal fucking human-" He rose up from his seat so abruptly, he topped over the table in front of the sofa. "-Wasn't how I was supposed to live, I would change back to the empty shell _he_ always fucking wanted! I was programmed to have emotions! I was coded to act normally, so no one would know there was a monster living among them! _He_ did this! HE made me this way, damn it!" He yelled. "Everything was fake from the beginning! I'm not a real human, I'm not even a fucking real person at this point! _I'm just a fucking computer!_ " He screamed.

"..." The white haired woman just stared, but made no move to speak. She knew this was risky, very risky. If she upset him too much, she might not leave this room alive.

"I'm just a fucking appliance to all of you." He said suddenly. His voice seemed to have dropped all levels of emotion, becoming almost...scripted. Maybe this was what Atem was talking about. Maybe this was how Yami was when he said those hurtful things to him. "I'm not a real person. I'm just here to be a calculator, to be a map, to be a GPS, to be a recorder, to be a camera..." He stepped closer towards her desk, making the woman slightly whimper in fear. Something wasn't right.

What was wrong with his eyes?

They were...colorless.

Empty.

"To **be a tool**..." He whispered. "A **tool**..." He repeated again. "A... **tool**..."

"M-Mr. Sennen?" Kisara asked nervously. "Y-You're eyes are bleeding-"

"Z dash nine, five point three seven eight five-" He rambled numerous codes as he continued to stare directly into the woman's face. His glare was pointed right at her, and yet, it seemed as if he wasn't paying attention to anything. Blood was just dripping from his eyes, and the veins in them became strained and very visible. The sight was frightening, and she didn't know what to do.

"U-Um-"

"Contraband, negative. Illegal substances, negative. Weaponry, negative. No threat detected, scan completed."

...You know, she might have gotten rid of the glass and all, but it's a good thing she kept the panic button.

She shoved her pale fingers underneath the desk towards the button underneath it. It made a faint buzzing sound, alerting the appropriate authorities. She prayed Yami wouldn't hold it against her later, but she feared for not only her life, for his as well if this kept going.

In only a few minutes, the door to her office burst open, and several men and women from the facilities with armed weapons rushed into the room. Amongst the crowd, Kisara saw Ms. Ishtar and Yami's elder brother. They pushed through as the soldiers aimed their weapons at Yami in defense. Once Seto and Ishtar were visible, they carefully and slowly moved towards Yami. The man apparently didn't realize they were here, or rather, he didn't want to let them know he knew. He just stayed in that position, not blinking, nor moving. Kisara just fearfully stared back, her eyes never leaving him just in case he made any sudden movements.

"Yami?" Seto called. He was a safe distance away from him, as was everyone else. The soldiers had formed a circle around the entire room. "Can you hear me?"

"Hearing receptors are active." Yami quietly responded.

" _Fuck_." He cursed. He looked back at Ishtar. "He's not himself. I don't think we can change him back with just talking, but I'm gonna try anyway. Get a dart ready just in case things go south. The stronger ones." He looked back at his little brother, and cautiously stepped behind him. He gently grasped his shoulders and turned him around. Seto mentally panicked when he saw his eyes were white. That meant there was a malfunction somewhere occurring in his brain. "Yami?"

"That is the current assigned name." The other replied.

"No no no, come on. Don't do this right now." Seto said grudgingly. "Who am I? Come on, Yami."

"Seto Kaiba."

"Yes, but who am I to you, Yami?"

"You are but an ally." He said as he stared at nothing. To this, Seto just sucked his teeth.

"Damn it!" He swung his hand into Yami's face, a slapping sound echoing throughout the room. He hit him very hard, enough to draw blood from his mouth. Seto angrily shoved his fist into the collar of his little brother's shirt and yanked him closer. "Don't you dare do this shit right now! Now you say it! Who am I!?"

Ishizu, who was now holding up her tranquilizer that was aimed at Yami, called to make the other stop. "Seto! Please allow me to knock him out, do not hurt him anymore than you already have before he starts attacking back! You know what he's capable of!"

"You know who I am! Don't do this to me again!" Seto shouted.

But once he said that, his grip faltered. Because Yami was starting to twitch. First his legs, and then his arms and head. Then, his empty eye lids. His mouth was slightly moving too, like he was trying to word something, but couldn't. He could even slightly hear a little bit of Yami's voice come out, but it just wouldn't make anything verbal. Was this his way of glitching again? There was really nothing he could do. He had to be knocked out. Seto glanced at Kisara, who looked ashamed and guilty.

"What exactly did you say to him?" Seto narrowed his eyes at her furiously. She covered her mouth in fright and shook her head.

"N-No, I'm so sorry! I just said that he was human and that it wasn't too late for him. I-I didn't mean to cause _this!_ " She cried.

"S..Seto?" He heard the male below him murmur. Seto looked down at his little brother in worry, watching his eye color slowly fade back. He looked extremely tired and pained. "I...I think I need to go home." He said before squeezing his eyes shut and wincing. "Everything really hurts."

Seto flinched.

 _"What's wrong Yami?"_

 _"I fell a-and...scraped my knee. I'm sorry!"_

 _"Why are you sorry?"_

 _"For crying..I'm sorry, Seto."_

 _"It's okay! I'll make it better. That's what big brothers are supposed to do. So you don't have to cry, and you don't have to be sorry. I'll be here for you."_

"I'm taking him home." The brown haired male said automatically. "Ishtar, get Atem on the phone and notify Muto. Where is he anyway?" He asked as he scooped up Yami into his arms, cradling him like a toddler. Yami's head was laying against his chest, panting irregularly.

"I'm already on it." She said as she rapidly sent her fingers flying across her smart phone to dial a number. She held the phone up to her ear and put down her tranquilizer at her side. "Yugi is in the labs below on the plan for Yami. I will report this to him soon." She assured. She glanced over at the soldiers who respectfully and bravely stood their ground to protect them. "You all may go back to your duties, my apologies for wasting your time." She bowed. They did the same, saluting and quickly marching out the room like army men. Finally, she heard the fellow Egyptian pick up.

 _"Yeah? Ishizu?"_

"My apologies Cereza. But, are you home?"

 _"No. I'm actually out of town with Mana right now. Why, did something happen?"_

"Well-"

 _"Did something happen to Yami or Yugi? Do I need to come down there and kill someone? I'll do it, I'm not too far away. Who the fuck do I need to slice?"_

She slightly chuckled. Apparently Atem was over protective not only with Mana, but everyone he cared about. "No no, Yugi is fine. But, Yami just had another...incident. He is in pain and needs to be taken home, but he probably shouldn't be alone."

 _"Shit, not again...Alright, I can come over-"_

"No, I'll take him to my house." Seto suggested. Ishizu watched as the tall man held the smaller male closely, looking down at him sadly. His expression looked stoic as ever, but one could still see the very obvious emotional strain. "Mokuba's already there, he'll love to have Yami over anyway." He muttered. He sounded like he didn't even want to talk to anyone right now. The Egyptian woman sighed through her nose and gave her attention back to the other on the line.

"Stay where you are Cereza, Seto is taking Yami to his home where he can rest."

 _"Alright. Tell the fucker I'll call back real soon to see how he is."_

She could almost hear Seto roll his eyes behind her. She smiled and nodded. "Okay. Goodbye." She hung up her phone and placed it back in her cleavage, her bra. Seto just rose a brow at her, squinting his eyes harshly. Why do girls hide shit in there? _How_ did they hide shit there? The woman stared back with a puzzled look. "What?"

The other just shook his head and looked away. Women were strange.

"Ms. Ujana?" She asked, looking over behind the desk where the woman still continued to look as if she committed the worst crime imaginable. Ishizu sympathetically smiled at her and walked over to her desk. "You did nothing wrong, don't look so worried." She said, trying to calm her down.

"I-I upset one of my patients to such a horrible degree! I've never caused this kind of trauma before! I-I, I feel horrible." She looked down and placed her hands over her head. "I'm supposed to be a shrink, someone that helps people. I caused more harm than help!" She looked up at Seto, and got up from her chair. "Please, Mr. Kaiba, forgive me for hurting your brother. It was never my intention."

The other said nothing, as he didn't even look at her.

To this, Kisara just frowned and sat back down in her chair in vain. Ishizu gently patted her shoulder, silently explaining to her that this was just Seto being the way he was. Intentional or not, if any harm came to his family, his anger was hard to tame. But, then the white haired woman exhaled heavily. "It doesn't matter, things will be better next time. I'll try even harder."

"No more visits from you." Seto glowered.

"B-But," She tried to reason with him as best as she could. "With all due respect Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Sennen is in need of these sessions. If I'm successful, I'll be able to bring up his confidence and self esteem. I'll make him love himself again." She said peristently, but with no hostility.

"I don't give a shit how great you are. If one little thing is what you said to cause _this_ to my little brother, you're nothing but a nuisance." He said harshly.

"Enough, Seto." Ishizu said dangerously, drawing out his first name viciously. "Watch your tongue. This woman has helped Atem, and plenty of other broken people. She's turned criminals into the nicest people on earth. I hired her, the best of the best, so I wouldn't have to see you or him looking so depressed all the time." She scolded, looking directly up at him. The other just looked away from her, making her become irritated. An emotion that was dangerous to have her be. If Dartz were here, he'd tell Seto to watch himself when talking with her, because she didn't hold _her_ tongue when annoyed. "Fine, act immature." She began. "But I personally don't give a shit."

To this, Kisara just backed away little by little. God, what did she create?

"I hired this woman, so that you kids would be fixed. No one ever hired someone like this when Dartz and I were were just veterans. If we did, they wouldn't have grown up as sad as you all are. And maybe half of them wouldn't have killed themselves or deliberately got caught trying to escape, just to get killed, so that they didn't have to deal with living in this hell anymore. I'm trying to turn this facility into a better place, so that no one ever has to go through what you all went through. Yami needs her most of all if he ever wants to be truly happy again. And if you take this away from him, you yourself has failed as an elder sibling."

"...and what would you know?" He challenged. "You don't know what I've went through with Yami."

"I don't. But I have a little brother as well, and I miserably failed in my relationship with him. He despises me, and hasn't called me since he turned fourteen. He wants nothing to do with me, not even my own money to help pay for his schooling." She spoke fiercely, but there was some hurt in her voice. "I ignored him, I didn't give him what he needed. I didn't give him the necessary materials to have a happy life, or family. And I didn't listen to his feelings, at all." She quickly wiped the upcoming tear from her eye and put her hands on her hips. "Now that Dartz is gone, you all are my kids now. Every single one of you. You're _my_ children." She said sternly. "I don't give a damn how old you are. You're _my kids_."

When she said that, she meant everyone. Mokuba, Kisara, Mana and even Vivian, they were all her children now. She meant that.

"I've already lost my brother even though he's still alive and healthy. And you'll lose Yami if you don't let him get help. This didn't happen because of Kisara, this happened because of his brain. And the sooner we fix that, and his emotions, the better he'll be able to live." The woman shook her head at him, watching his eyes glare at her with an unreadable emotion. "You cannot protect Yami from everything. I know you want to, especially now with what's happened to him. But you just can't do that. It's impossible. But he's a strong boy, and he won't get permanently damaged. Yes, what Gozaburo did is still here, and left a heavy stain on him. But it isn't anything we cannot fix. Together, we will mend this boy back to the way he was. You, me, Kisara, Cereza, Yugi, everyone will help. But you have to let us, Seto."

He watched her raise her hands and softly put them on top of his. The very hands that were holding Yami, she was now holding too. "So I ask you," She said with a much kinder voice. "As your mother, let Ms. Ujana see Yami again." She pleaded. "She wants no harm done. She's killing herself over there in worry, because of how much this caused. And just like us, she wants what's best. Do you understand? Can you do that?"

His deep blue eyes looked at her hands, then his own. He looked over at Yami, who now looked more content. Silently laying against Seto, with his breathing still a bit shaky. His eyes were half lidded, but Seto could tell he wasn't drowsy, he was just out of it. He just wanted to rest his body. He probably heard everything, but was probably too tired to speak up. And then, he felt a little tug on his navy blue shirt.

"Seto?" He asked with a frail tone. "I like Ms. Ujana." Yami turned his neck to the woman and made a small smile. "She is very nice, and listens to what I have to say. She just doesn't allow me to talk bad about myself." He laid back against Seto and let go of his top. To this, the woman smiled to herself as well. At least her patient didn't have any true resentment towards her. "I didn't mean to make her look bad, but I'd like to see her again." He looked up at Seto with his original purple eyes he knew all too well. "Please?"

 _"Setooo! Can I have some ice cream?"_

 _"Yami no, it's super late! You can't-"_

 _"Pleeeaaase?"_

 _"...Okay fine. I hate when you do the puppy dog eyes."_

 _"Yay! Heheh."_

How cute. Mokuba did that too. But Yami probably wasn't doing it on purpose, that was the crazy part.

"Fine." He finally said. "I'm taking you home. My home."

"Okay." Yami closed his eyelids. "Goodbye, Ms. Ishtar, Ms. Ujana."

Ishizu soothingly rubbed Yami's head as a motherly gesture. "You need to stay off work for a few days at the very least. That's probably why you snapped. You're very tired." She advised. "I'll be calling." She promised. "Please rest, and don't come into work until I say so. If you do, I'll lace your food with laxatives that can effect even the likes of _you,_ my dear." She said with a chillingly sweet smile. Yami nervously chuckled at that.

"U-Um," Kisara stood from her seat and slowly walked over to the two brothers. Once Seto turned her way, she flinched and took a few steps back. She bowed quickly, muttering apologies. "Again, I'm so sorry. I've really failed you today."

"No you didn't. Like Ms. Ishtar said, I've been overworking myself. I revert back to my old self when I'm exhausted, and I...start glitching, for lack of a better term. Plus, I let my brain control my emotions again. So, _I'm_ sorry." He opened his eyes at her as his cheek laid against Seto's chest. "I scared you. I didn't mean to act that way towards you."

"I understand, Mr. Sennen." She nodded. With a hopeful smile, she sighed in relief. "I'll be looking forward to our next visit."

"Yeah. Me too."

* * *

Seto drove Yami to his home. Once Yugi was told of what happened, he wanted to rush home and take Yami there instead. However, once he was told Seto and Mokuba would be with him, he grew an idea. He was going to work hard for next few days, really really hard, so he could speed up the process of his surgery. So it was decided that until Atem returned to Domino with Mana, Yami would stay with his brothers. And he would absolutely not be able to work. Anything even remotely related to D75 was off limits.

Once the two got in the house, they noticed Mokuba was absent. They found the little one in his room, listening to music on his smart device while drawing. Seto mentioned to Yami that all this time, even before the Gozaburo incident, the child began to start drawing more and more. Mokuba always doodled when he was little, but he stopped for a time. However, once things became crazy, he started it up again. And by God, the kid was getting really good at an alarming pace. As he kept practicing and practicing, his art became very good. He wasn't just gaming with Yugi and learning a thing or two about code, he was become a little artist. And apparently, the kid wasn't just drawing, he was making _blue prints_ too.

All over his room were scattered papers of blue prints of weapons and machinery, canvases of otherworldly looking things no one ever imagined before.

Right now, Mokuba was drawing some kind of weapon, but they weren't really sure what it was yet. And there were rumors going around the lab Yugi works in, that he was considering asking Ishizu to have the child work with them to help build more weapons and gadgets. With the new found talent, he could prove drastically useful. Maybe threateningly useful. The stuff this kid was creating would make every army in the world tremble at the sight of them.

Not wanting to bother him, Yami just asked for a bath. He would be with Mokuba later.

Then, Yami suggested the idea that they bathe together like when they were kids.

People would think that's weird.

And oh yes, it was. But, considering how close Yami yearned to be with his brother again, Seto reluctantly agreed to it.

So now, both grown men, were naked together in their large spacious square-like bathtub. Well, maybe it wasn't weird. After all this was what people did at hot springs so, who cares, right?

"Seto?" Yami asked, staring at the white spotless ceiling. The elder male had his eyes closed, leaned back against the wall with his arms laid across the tub's edges.

"Mn." He mumbled.

"Did you have sex with Joey in here?" He asked out of no where.

Seto mentally groaned. "Listen, don't ask shit like that while we're naked in here together."

"It's an honest question."

"No, I didn't-"

"-Deception indicated." Yami playfully smirked.

"Yami, I swear on everything you hold dear, I will fucking waterboard you in this tub."

"Kay." Yami shrugged. Seto just scoffed and flipped his little brother off. With a grumpy face, he kept his eyes shut and didn't give Yami anymore attention. So, the younger sibling moved over to him and laid against him instead. Seto sighed in exasperation.

"Yami, what _now?_ " He said, annoyed. This was exactly how they were when they were kids. Yami was always a very clingy child. Always wanting to hug, or cuddle or hold hands or lay with someone. He hated being alone, and liked affection or showing it. Though he may not admit that, he's still like that even now as an adult.

"I just want to hug you." He unintentionally said cutely with a small pout. That almost made Seto smile. Almost. "Cause, I just miss how things were."

"We all do." Seto grumbled. He wrapped one arm around Yami and pulled him closer to make the other happy. "Better?"

Yami smiled a little. "Yeah." He closed his eyes too and comfortably laid against his brother. "I'm hope I'm not being too touchy. I don't want this to be weird for you."

"Shut up, it's fine. I..Kinda wanted this too." The elder confessed. "I miss having you and Moki close with me all the time."

"Yeah..."

 _If things were normal, maybe it would be like this everyday. Maybe it is like this, in another world, in another time, in another universe of another plane of existence. How far away that possibility is, is almost sad. Maybe, my parallel self is happier than I am right now._

 _Happier somewhere...In another world..._

* * *

 _ **One week after Yami's failed appointment with Kisara Ujana.**_

"Okay," The infamous shrink clapped her hands together and held them close. She made a bright welcoming smile and folded them on her desk. After Yami got some rest with absolutely no working, he felt one hundred percent again. Seto allowed him to go see Ms. Ujana for his appointment, this time with a better attitude and more cooperation. No yelling, no shouting, no getting angry over a simple question. After all, asking personal questions was the girl's job after all. He agreed to see her, why should she be punished for doing what she's supposed to do? So, with confidence, he arrived in her office with a cheerful and respectful hello. She greeted him back with just as much kindness, and asked him politely to take his seat so they could begin. "You ready, Mr. Sennen?"

"Yes, I am." Yami nodded.

"Good. We'll start from where we left off." The woman took some of her papers and appropriately shuffled them against the desk before laying them back onto the surface. "Has your experimentation put a damper on your relationship?"

"Yes. Because of how parts of my brain is programmed, I say and do things I don't mean. My emotions shut down, and I act shamefully. I start arguments, or I create misunderstanding and failed communication." He confessed calmly. She was happy with this. No anger, just honesty. All she ever wanted from him.

"I understand. But, we're all working to get that fixed. Myself, Mr. Muto and Ms. Ishtar, we're all working to help you. And I can't wait for you to get the surgery done so you can live normally again." She said with a hopeful expression. "Now, is it like this all the time?"

"No." Yami shook his head. "Thankfully, I'm not like this constantly. In fact, my behavior was great even before Atem and I talked. It just happens randomly, and I honestly hate it."

"Yes, I'm sure. But speaking frank as of right now, would you rather have never been experimented on?" She asked peticularly. Like there was a hidden message in her words. That there was a specific answer she wanted to hear.

"Well, yes and no. Yes, because I wouldn't be a freak. No, because I wouldn't have been able to kill Gozaburo, and I don't think Atem or Yugi would have fell in love with me."

Kisara's eyes widened. "Really now?" She said with awe at his answer. That's not what she expected to hear. "And, why is that?"

"Because, I noticed the very second Atem fell in love with me. The first time I triggered my abilities as an assassin, the first time I ever killed someone. Once I did what I did and he saw it, I could see it through his eyes. I was a little out of it at the time, but I still remember the way he looked at me. He was so mesmerized. And while that's pretty twisted, I guess me turning into something threatening, was attractive to him." Yami sighed, his mouth making a flat line. "And for Yugi, he only had a small crush on me at the time. It wouldn't have turned into a full on serious relationship in the future in my opinion. When he realized that I myself was a little mentally warped like he was, he started to like me that way too. Of course I hate to think me being this way is the only reason why I have them both now, but, I think it's true."

"That is pretty sad, but regardless, I don't think that's completely true. Maybe you becoming this way was just a small boost to have them come to you." She said, trying to lighten up his mood. It didn't seem to work though.

"I sure hope so." He muttered to himself.

"Next, and I have to ask this question," She warned before her cheeks turning slightly pink. "Ahem, um, is the sex good?" She nervously chuckled, remembering her last patient's answer to this question. "Apparently I was told it was the best thing in the world."

"Oh it is." Yami said with a simple blank stare. "No really, it's literally like dying and passing onto heaven. It's really, _really_ good-"

"Oh my gosh, you too!" She laughed. "Why are you all so comical?"

Yami then narrowed his eyes, nothing at all humorous about his face. "You think I'm joking. No, the sex is literally the best thing since sliced bread, I assure you."

She couldn't take him seriously, no matter how much his eyes were glaring at her. She continued to snicker and giggle at his responses, shaking her head at him. "I just can't with you three. Mr. Muto is pretty funny too, hahah." She giggled. "Alright, next question. No malfunctions in the bedroom-"

"I would not be a content man right now if there were, thank you very much."

"Pfft-" She covered her mouth. "O-Okay, would you stay with them though?"

"Yes. I'd just be extremely frustrated and even a little sad."

"An honest answer I can appreciate." She sighed with a smile. But then, she started to frown. "The next question is personal." She foreshadowed with a careful glance at Yami. The male leaned back against the sofa and awaited her more serious question. Kisara scratched the top of her head and twirled her pink pen in her hand. "Alright. Does it still bother you to have sex after the experiments Gozaburo performed on your...genitalia?" She felt herself almost lose her lunch after asking that. God, just sick. She didn't understand why adults had to do these kinds of things to kids, she never will, despite being a shrink.

"No." Yami crossed his legs and leaned his head back. "I was never raped like Atem. I was molested but, it wasn't that extreme. It was small touches, and of course the painful stinging of the needle. But, sometimes it does freak me out a little if one of them touches me there out of no where." The man put a fist underneath his chin, crooking his neck side to side to crack it briefly before setting his hand down. "For instance, if I'm suddenly groped by one of them in a playful manner in that area, I do tend to flinch and become more anxious. I hide it though. They never notice that it bothers me."

"I see. And, just asking out of curiosity, does it bother you to put on a condom?" She tilted her head. Yami flagged this off with a wave of his hand.

"Frankly, we barely use condoms and we have a very active sex life. I know we should, to prevent diseases and what not but, our bodies are too strong to become vulnerable to diseases, so we don't worry about it. But," The man looked at the ceiling, noting all of the very small cracks and wrinkles of paint. "Putting on a condom does feel uncomfortable. Because Gozaburo once placed something similar to a condom on me before, and it was very painful."

"I won't ask you to go into that." Kisara said respectively, and a little bit out of fear. She didn't want Yami to snap again.

"Thank you. It was a terrible time, after all."

"When your boyfriend Mr. Cereza went into detail of his rape, I just wanted to puke. It was disgusting to listen to. I do need to know what happened to you, but that can be told another day. And if not to me, at least to your boyfriends." She raised her hand up to her face and played with a strand of her hair that constantly hung in her face as her signature look. "You obviously still are very hurt about what happened, despite you being so mature and calm about it. I know it still bothers you, and I know it still makes you upset. So I want you to talk to them about it, okay? Everything."

Wow. She wasn't wrong. Yami hated talking about the things that was done to his private area, and he tried to cover up his anxiety with a more calm and matured front. He wore the mask so well, people went with it and believed that was just how Yami was now. But, she saw right through him like tracing paper. She knew exactly what he was up to, and she knew he was hiding it. He had to say, he was indeed impressed. And he was grateful how respectful she was to his personal business, allowing him not to speak about it.

"Yes ma'am." He complied. It was the least he could do for her for going through so much with him.

"Well, that's all the questions I have for you today." She smiled and slid her papers off of her desk and into her drawers. "However, you can still ask me anything you'd like, even if it's about me." She offered. "I want you to be comfortable with me as much as possible."

He appreciated that. Besides, there was one thing that bothered him. "I actually would like to ask one thing that's been in the back of my head for a while now."

"Go right ahead."

"I um," His face instantly became red. Kisara blinked at this, confused as to why he suddenly became so flustered. "I-I err, this is actually very embarrassing," He rubbed under his nose and cleared his throat. "I have, erm," He stammered. "I had a strange dream about me, having sex with my older brother."

"Ooh...?" The woman's began squinting her eyes and raising her eye brows. That was interesting to confess.

"I told him about it, and everything was fine but, it really got to me. Because, I don't love Seto like that at all. I am very close to him, and maybe a little too touchy and clingy but, I-I don't know why I'd dream something like that."

"Well," Kisara moved her head around with her eyes adverted somewhere else, as if trying to go over any answer she could muster for this in her mind. "What do you normally dream about?"

"Either I dream of nothing," Yami looked down at his lap as he tried rememebring all the nights he had going to sleep. "Or I dream of Atem or Yugi, or both. Sometimes," His voice became more quiet by the minute as his cheeks became red again. "I still have wet dreams about them...so..."

"Aaaww!" The ivory woman placed her hands on her heart, smiling widely. "That is _so_ cute!"

"N-No it's not!" Yami defended, now sitting up with an outraged expression at the woman's reaction. "It's embarrassing and perverted!"

Then, a thought occurred to him. Why did he tell this woman that? That was seriously personal, why'd he tell a complete stranger something like that? This woman...She had already got him into her trap, there was no turning back now. Atem was right, she made him deflower all of this secrets in under an hour.

"It's cute, Mr. Sennen! That means you constantly love them every single hour of the day. That even when you sleep, they're in your thoughts. That's true love, and lust as well. But I think mostly love." She hugged herself, lightly swaying back and forth. "Oh young love is so nice. Now, about your brother," She said with her voice a little more serious. "I've heard this a thousand times before. 'I love my sister, but I don't love her like that.' Or, 'I love my dad but I don't want to sleep with him at all'. Dreams mean a lot of things. But what I do know, that if one does have a sexual dream about a family member, it could mean two specific things." She held up one finger, her index finger. "One, that you really look up to and admire Seto to a strong degree. And that because you two were drifting apart and now are becoming closer, that you're adopting him more into your life." She held up another finger. "Or, it could mean that along the lines of the future, you two will be separated for a long time."

Separation for a long time? That didn't sound good. He didn't want to be away from his big brother, not again. He sighed and face palmed. He hoped nothing stupid would happen in the future. If the woman was as great as they said, then her prediction could be very correct, and that made Yami a little scared. Oh well, nothing he could do about it now. "I think I understand.."

"Also, this is a bit off topic. But let me just say, don't think Atem and Yugi only love you because you're 'weird'. They loved you before you turned like this. And Atem even told me he started to fall in love with you because you were always so nice regardless of how cold he was back then. That you always wanted him to smile, and that made him like you more and more. I don't know how Yugi came to like you since I haven't talked to him yet, but something tells me he felt something for you before Atem came back into his life. I think you turning this way was just a tiny push to make them love you even more." She smiled brightly. "There's a very strong bond here, and I know no matter what happens, you three just will not break up. It's just impossible. I don't see it ever happening. And I genuinely hope that you never, ever will. Not even separate for a while."

Yami made a small smile at her. He appreciated that a lot. "Thank you. That...does make me feel a little more confident with them now."

"I'm glad I could help you!" She clasped her hands together. "Now, I do have a lot more questions for you, but that's only for your next sessions. But, now I have a question for _you_ , before you go."

This made him perk up his ears. "Yes, Ms. Ujana?"

"Please, you may call me Kisara." She said politely, wanting to be more personal and honest with her patient. "My question is..." Her tone started to drain it's energetic energy. It turned grim real fast, becoming serious in a blink of an eye. "Does your boyfriend Yugi Muto, know anyone by the name of _**Heba**_?"

Yami tilted his head, trying to search his mind for that name. He even tried to use the computerized side of his brain to try and determine whom she was talking about. He never heard of this person in high school, and he never heard of his name while working, which involved working with people half the time. But, he couldn't figure out who this person was. Who ever it was, something obviously went wrong with them if Kisara made that kind of serious face. And why would..Why would Yugi know this person? He never told him or Atem about them before.

"Erm, I don't think so, Ms. Kisara. Why?" Yami narrowed his eyes. "Is this person a threat or something?"

"..." She said nothing back, her face darkening. "This, is an extremely serious matter, Mr. Sennen."

Woah, her entire demeaner changed. What was going on?

Who the hell was this person?

* * *

 **END - 9!**

 **You guys are about to see another side of Yugi you've never known about. I won't say it outright in the collaboration, but I will hint at it briefly.**

 **Anyway, I got an idea. But, I don't know if people will like it, so here's a question for ya! Voting time, voting time everyone!**

 **Should the trio have a baby? And if so, who should it be? Yusei, or Jaden? ( _I don't do OC's_ by the way.) AND, should they be in the sequel, or should it just be a dream-like experience all in Yugi's head? (Since he wants a child so bad.)**

 **I've had this idea for a long time, before I started the collaboration, and I even had a plan how to write out how they'll come across the child. (Ehh, _no mpreg in this story_ , sorry.) AND, I've found a way for them to be useful to the sequel too.**

 **So I ask you once again, should they have a baby? If the majority of you don't want a baby to happen at all, I won't even write the dream-like experience, I'll just completely kick it out of the idea-bin.**

 **I'll be awaiting your answers, please review and all that good stuff.**


	10. What's Wrong?

**? - Something's Wrong...**

 ** _Some time...some place...in some reality that isn't there's, but someone else's._**

* * *

Yugi yawned tiredly as he slowly sat up from bed. He looked beside him to see his boyfriend Yami asleep, making small snores. He smiled at the sight. He was cuddling next to Yugi, his arms wrapped all over him with his legs tangled with his underneath the bed sheets. The man had boxers on and a tank top, but it was lifted up. So his toned belly was out fully as he slept. Seto wasn't kidding when he said his little brother was clingy in bed. If he didn't have something or someone to hold onto, he'd hug the first thing he felt.

Yugi looked over at his other boyfriend's side to see that he wasn't there. He looked over at he nightstand beside the bed and saw the alarm clock, reading nine AM. It was early, but he didn't want to sleep in. It was their time off today, and he didn't want to spend it by sleeping all day. He gently pulled himself away from Yami. He shakily pushed himself off of the bed and carefully began walking away from it. Holding onto the wall and other pieces of furniture in the bedroom, he made it to the door.

Once he made it out the room, he looked around and quietly called out for his other lover. Then, he heard small baby cries, then a few giggles. Then he heard some humming from a gorgeous voice he knew all too well. He made another smile, and moved to walk down the hall where the nursery was. Ahh...Their beautiful little baby. Their precious child that was gifted to them by the angels above. Well, that's what he would think if he believed in such things. But once he was given this innocent little infant, he knew there had to be something up there doing favors for people.

Finally making it to the nursery, Yugi peeked his head in the doorway, the door being open. He saw his other red-eyed boyfriend cradling the small child in his arms while humming a song to him. His eyes were contently closed, holding the baby close to his chest. He was leaning against the crib, his back towards it. He gently caressed his head, pulling some of his brown hair from his eyes. The baby was making incomprehensible noises that was just oh-so adorable, but they began to quiet down as the child's eyes grew heavy. He stared mumbling and mewling, whining that he didn't want to go to sleep.

The Egyptian opened his ruby eyes to him and smiled. "You calmed down now?" He said after ending his little song.

The baby cracked a smile as well, but it was slightly drowsy. Atem smirked and tickled under his small soft chin. The baby laughed softly, grabbing hold of his fingers and tightly gripping them. Atem grinned at the feeling of the infant's tiny limbs. "Look at you. Getting stronger and stronger everyday." He took his larger finger and booped his tiny little nose. "But, you gotta get up. You're hungry right? Hm?"

Of course, the child just made more unintelligent gibberish. He couldn't actually articulate and respond to his question accordingly, but that just made the whole concept of babies all the more cuter. Atem chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes, then."

"H-Hello there." Yugi greeted timidly. "Good morning y-you two." He walked over to Atem and placed a quick kiss on his lips. The other kissed back and glanced at Yugi's neck. The other looked at the same place and squeaked in surprise. He immediately became flustered and desperately tried to cover it with his hands. "D-Don't look!"

"Ooh, looks like Yami gave you a chomp while we were asleep...and you must have persuaded him to do more.." He trailed on slyly as he darted his eyes towards Yugi's thighs, that were exposed from only wearing boxers. Another lovely mark was brushing red there.

"N-No!" Yugi shook his head quickly.

Atem made a small laugh and continued to smother the small baby with affection and love. "I wonder...What would _**_-$hgHJXMuRDErER**_ think?" He asked eerily as he slowly turned around to face Yugi.

Yugi froze all of his movements, and stared with a frightened expression. "...I..."

 _ **"Go on, Yugi."**_ Another voice whispered. A hand placed itself on Yugi's shoulder, but it wasn't Yami's.

...And it was tan, _but it wasn't Atem's either._

 ** _"Tell them who I really am."_**

 _Mr. Muto?_

 _Mr. Muto!_

* * *

 **10! - What's Wrong?**

 _ **Present time, present day. One year and two months after Yami's revival from his coma.**_

"M-Mr. Muto! Please, wake up!" A familiar voice desperately called out while shaking Yugi's shoulder.

Purple eyes immediately snapped open from their nightmare that was formerly a sweet dream. Yugi felt all of his semi-immortal nerves jitter erratically all at once, and his heart was beating really fast. Panting, he put his hand up to his chest, squeezing his lab coat with his teeth clenched. That was weird, that was so weird, that was _too_ weird...No, just a dream. Just a dream. Hahaha. He'd never be able to have a child. No, the world was far too cruel and unforgiving to gift him with a baby of his own. The world had already cursed him with his disability and his mutation, why would it ever show a sliver of kindness to him now? No, all he was gifted, was Atem and Yami. That's all he deserved. That's all he'd ever get...

He couldn't be greedy. He didn't deserve a baby right? He wasn't allowed to because...it wasn't meant to be.

Never, meant to be.

Ever.

With a heavy sigh, he felt himself calm down. He sat up from desk, realizing he had fell asleep right on his work place. Drool all over his laptop and metallic desk, and some even drifted to his papers. Great, something he had to clean up. Yugi tiredly looked up at the woman with a cranky looking expression. That dream put him in a real bad mood just now. He'd have a serious talking to with ******** later.

"Huh?" Yugi furrowed his brows. "Yes, w-what is it, Ms. Kisara?"

The woman easily noticed his irritation and bowed respectfully. "Um, Ms. Ishizu told me to wake you up. Sorry, sir." She said politely with a hopeful smile. Yugi mentally rolled his eyes. This woman was too innocent to be upset at. He merely waved his hand to flag off the previous matter and looked somewhere else.

"Whatever, it's fine. Just continue w-with what you were doing." He grumbled. Kisara nodded obediently and quickly walked away from Yugi's workplace. The man brought his hand to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose angrily. This was the seventh fucking dream of the damn week. All week he's had weird dreams that made absolutely no damn sense, that would never happen in a million years. And they all involved ******** somehow. At first he just brushed these dreams off, but as they grew more frequent, they started to really piss him off.

The first dream he had, he was forced to watch Seto and Atem fuck in his own bed, with Jounouchi's brains blown out on the walls on the other side of the room. The second dream, was where Yami had some how found out about Yugi's secret, and literally beat him to death for being secretive in their relationship. The third, was where Yugi had for some reason did something really _really_ bad, and betrayed D75 and his lovers. The end result was their deaths. The fourth, was someone dragging Mokuba away from Yugi and Gozaburo suddenly appearing. Saying that his next line of experiments would be to create another soldier like Yami, but using Mokuba's body this time. The fifth, was someone hacking all of Yugi's devices and getting all of his information. Revealing them to eventually Atem and Yami, who in turn viewed Yugi as a true freak from another planet. Wanting nothing to do with him anymore and breaking up the relationship. The sixth and seventh, involved a child. The sixth involved a toddler, and played out the same way the latest dream did. The seventh was the infant.

But the coincidence in all of these dreams, was that ******** was always in it. All except for the seventh dream, ******** was in the back round, sitting and watching Yugi's despair with a sneer.

Every. Single. Time.

This was starting to drive him fucking crazy-err, crazi _er._

Yugi groaned. Maybe he just needed a break from work for a while. He was working nonstop for Yami after all. Maybe it was time to get away before he did something rash-

Yugi flinched when he felt his phone vibrate in his lab coat pocket. He hoped it was either Atem or Yami. He needed an outlet to talk to. He slipped his smart device out of his pocket and pressed the button to turn on the screen. But, what he found on his notification lock screen wasn't a call or text.

...It was some kind of exclamation point. Almost like, the ones on warning labels of dangerous products or chemicals.

"W-What the?" Yugi narrowed his eyes. As a hacker, he tried to think before pushing anything else to trigger something. No, no one could hack him. It was _him._ Yugi fucking Muto. No one can hack him, and no one would attempt to if they wanted to keep their bone marrow from being scraped outta their fucking skulls.

Pfft. What was he so worried about? Maybe there was some glitch or something. Or maybe he might have made a mistake when he customized his own phone by tapping into its coding one time a while ago.

No. Wait, why wasn't the touch screen responding? Yugi tried swiping his thumb across the screen carefully as he tried keeping his hold on the device. After all, his disorder kept him from holding things normally. But, what the hell? Why wasn't the damn thing-

 _!WARNING!_

 _Hahaha! You've just been hacked! Congratulations! lol ;P_

 _: Sent by yours truly, TheGreatMoth_

That, was a message box that just appeared on his phone. Starting to panic, Yugi dropped his phone carelessly on the floor and shoved open his laptop screen. Only to find, that a similar message appeared.

 _Aww, too bad! Looks like this was hacked too. Why don't you check on the security system at home? :)_

It was like part of his brain stem snapped. His anger was boiling to a dangerous, _dangerous_ degree. Yugi stomped his way over to Mana's station and took away her laptop. The girl yelped in surprise and just looked baffled. "Y-Yugi, gimme back my computer!" She cried.

"Silence." Was all he muttered as his now blood shot eyes glared at the screen in fury. He put in certain commands that opened up a program Yugi had coded to be able to work on any device he commanded it on. It was a secret code he created to open up video footage of his and boyfriend's apartment. Once they saw the ruckus Yugi was making with Mana, everyone in the lab either stood up or looked over to Yugi. The man watched as someone in small stature waltzed in the house and began tampering with the devices of the house. Atem was no where to be found, probably out doing whatever while this prick somehow broke into their home. "Y-You..." He muttered with a hiss.

Ishizu put down her chemical flasks and glanced over at her prodigy student who was fuming as of right now. People closet to Mana's work station backed away slowly with their hands up in caution. While being strong people of D75, they all knew better than to mess with Yugi, who was an elite child. Mana just slowly scooted away in her wheeled computer chair, lightly whimpering at Yugi's terrifying expression. The older Egyptian woman put down her tools carefully and slid off her protective goggles. In the dead silence, she spoke to him. "Yugi? Are you-"

"YOU _MOTHER FUCKER!_ " He screamed slamming the laptop down on the desk.

Everyone gasped in shock, and Mana almost fell out of her chair in fear.

"I'll fucking kill you! You think you can hack me!? _ME!?"_ He shouted. He tore off his lab coat and marched out of the scientific ward of the facility, while everyone else watched with wide eyes. Ishizu blinked, then looked over at Yugi's work station. She saw the troll-like message that appeared on his screen, and realized why the man was so upset. Ah, see, Yugi had never been a victim of hacking before. After all, he was the hacker, not the _hack-e._

But still, in all her years in working with the boy, she had never seen him so angry before. From the way he was going, he was planning on leaving the building entirely, because he was heading to the elevators. At least he wouldn't do any damage inside. But, he feared for whomever did this. Because if she knew one thing about her favorite student, she knew he'd hang their body over his front door like an ornament.

* * *

Oh he recognized that name far too well. Perhaps if they hadn't put their alias down, he'd have a tougher time determining who it is. But no, that name alone gave it all away. That footage of someone short and small with absolutely no muscle build at all, it all could only be one little fucking twerp.

" _ **Haga**..._ " Yugi growled.

He wouldn't stop moving until he arrived home. He needed someone else's device since the bastard permanently locked him out of all of his personal devices. Once he made it home, he literally just shoved his way inside. He just shoved the door open, and the thick door broke it's hinges and opened widely. He'd fix it later. As he walked inside, he looked around for Atem. The man had to be inside by now. That footage wasn't live, it was definitely from a few hours ago from today. Perhaps early morning.

"Hello?" He heard his boyfriend's voice call out. "It better be either Yami or Yugi, and if you aren't one of those people, I might have to kill you." He warned loudly, being in another room. He smelled a small aroma of food. He must have been cooking. He traveled to the kitchen and saw Atem was aiming a lengthy looking sword at Yugi without even looking at him. The elder man looked at the weapon and eyed it, noticing it wasn't real, it was just a bamboo sword. However, something told him Atem would still somehow be able to slice something, even with _that_ thing.

"It's m-me." Yugi reassured quietly. The Egyptian briefly turned around and smiled before looking back at the stove and putting down the weapon.

"Oh, good. Well, maybe not good. Your break isn't here yet, how come you left work so early?" He was starting to adjust the heat of the stove. "And why aren't you wearing your uniform?"

"I need your p-phone." He stepped closer to Atem, and he saw him turn off the element of the stove. He must have finished. He looked back at Yugi with a puzzled look.

"Why? What about yours?"

"...I was hacked." He said gruelingly. _Oooh,_ Atem mentally winced at his tone. He could hear his ego get shot down. "I-I need your phone so I can find the bastard!" He exclaimed.

Atem held up a finger and placed it down on Yugi's lips. "Shh, calm yourself. I know how you get. You're worse than me when you get pissed off." He lightly sighed and slipped his hand down behind himself, pulling out his phone from his back pocket. "Here, and try not to destroy it. If you do, fix it before you give it back, thank you." He said with a smirk. He pecked Yugi's cheek and turned back around to face the stove. "Go on, before they do something else."

Yugi nodded quickly and started to rush out, before Atem added something else.

"I won't ask you to show mercy. After all, you're a killer. We don't show mercy. But try not to lose yourself, puff cheeks." He reminded him, like a responsible parent.

Keeping his words in mind, Yugi rushed out of the apartment.

* * *

He found his address almost immediately. It only took him a little over fifteen minutes to get over there by foot. The smug prick didn't even try to hide it. He had to have been waiting for him. He thought he could actually kill him? _Him?_ Whatever trick the little asshole had up his sleeve, it wouldn't effect him. He probably didn't know what could or couldn't effect Yugi. He probably didn't even realize Yugi couldn't die by normal means. Knowing his dumb ass and his normal lack of research, he'd be fine the second he walked in his home, even if he did litter the place with traps.

Apparently, the little asshole had lived around where Yugi and Jounouchi used to live. See, Domino City wasn't really a low-class place to live. Only a very small percent of the city was poor, and even the poor had nice houses with nice neighborhoods, despite their small paychecks. No, the poorest of the poor, were the trouble makers. The thugs, the gang members, the freak-shows that were some how allowed on the streets, that's where they all ended up. And that's where they lived. Only few lived either here, or on the outskirts of town. And ironically, Yami's school that they all used to attend to wasn't that very far away from this bad neighborhood. But, the people of this shitty address knew better than to start trouble around there.

Thanks to all the chaos that happened months ago, local authorities have been extremely aggressive in protecting streets and parks. Even before the current children of D75 became members, things were still a little strict. After all, Domino City had a reputation, and their crime rate was very minimal. One could of course assume how their crime rate was so unbelievably low, and they wanted to keep it that way.

Ahh, his old apartment. How Yugi missed his old home. Alright, well, maybe not the shitty apartment itself, but definitely the memories he had there. He had little kittens there once before. He almost felt his eyes tear up from how much he missed his babies. Kittens from almost every race imaginable, he had them all flock him like a herd of sheep. They loved him, and he loved them so much. Jounouchi only had the one cat from before. He had to let go of the rest when he had to leave for D75. The poor things...Some probably starved, were hit by a car, died from thirst, died from being mauled by bigger animals or fighting each other in the streets, and some might have died from giving birth to other kittens. Some probably even died from sicknesses, suffering cold and wet nights alone. Having to sleep and hide under cars and shrubs.

God, his heart was swelling. He loved animals so much. He loved caring for others, taking care of someone else for a change. His cats were all he had in terms of family, besides Joey. They were the only things that came close to babies, the very thing he always wanted to...No. Those damn nightmares. He had to forget about it. He couldn't have a family, damn it. Wanting for something you'll never have, is like running towards a balloon that was helplessly floating towards the stratosphere.

No. Just, forget about it.

As he made it to the old streets of his old home, he placed his hands in the pockets of his black jean pants. He glanced around quickly to take a good read of his surroundings. The pavements were still dirty as hell, littered to shit. He saw a few dead animals just tossed away into the concrete ground. And the buildings were still either hoarded on the inside, or just plain awful. Some, if you were lucky, were littered with roaches. There were no actual threats here, he couldn't sense any. All up and down the street were loiterers of petty criminals. Smoking, talking shit, eyeing each other-Oh. They were eyeing Yugi now. How cute.

Once Yugi slaughtered Ushio's boys, word must have spread around. After all, Ushio _did_ used to live right next door to Yugi and Joey. But, he was a coward. He made sure he'd never have to interact with neither Yugi or Joey. When Yugi was in the apartment, Ushio would stay in the comfort of his home to hide away, or leave to do whatever business he had to do. When Yugi was gone, Ushio didn't leave no matter what, fearing he might run into Yugi in the streets.

And now, others were whispering about him. He heard things like, 'Isn't that the guy Ushio was scared shitless of?' or, 'Didn't he kill everyone?!' Heh, he did leave their bodies out in the open, didn't he? 'Whatever the case, don't make eye contact.' Ah he loved to be feared by shit-stains like them.

"Excuse m-me?" Yugi greeted with a smile towards everyone and anyone who dared to lay eyes on him. He got the attention of the entire block instantly. "Can someone tell me where Haga lives?" He asked cutely. Some man who winced once Yugi glared at him with that smile, slowly raised his hand and pointed to the apartment his victim inhabited. "T-Thank you!" He winked. "Now," His smile quickly disappeared. "Beat it." He growled. Though, everyone apparently didn't get the message. They still stared at him like he was an alien. Tch, maybe he was? "Didn't hear me...?" He tilted his head. "I said," He snarled. " _Leave._ If you don't, I'll paint my nails with the blood of your own unborn kin. Knit your fucking hair on the dolls I got at home. That way," His smile started to grow back, a much more demented one. "We can all play together," His face darkened. " _Happily._ "

That threat sent them all walking, or running away from the area. The street was soon empty, and Yugi had the privacy to do as he wished.

He waltzed over to his old 'friend's' small apartment, and literally kicked the door down. He walked inside, noticing the place of course, was just as shit as it was outside. It smelled awful, and there was clutter everywhere. He tried traveling to what seemed like the...Living room..? Anyway, he tried stepping over objects that blocked the way, and some stuff he just pushed over to get through. Once he finally made it to a space where he could fucking see, he saw the light of a PC, reflecting right off the walls.

He saw the cyan laptop get closed, and the person who possessed it was in a computer chair that looked brand new. He lightly spun around, leaving the laptop on the tiny little table it sat on. Oh, how could he forget that face? Light blue bobbed hair, beetle styled glasses with way too much medicine prescribed in them, and those ugly little eyes of his. And he was still as small as a mutant munchkin. Guess he never had a growth spurt at all. Some things never change. Still had that shit eating grin, too. And what he was wearing...He really didn't want anyone to recognize him, judging from that huge hoodie wrapped around him.

He was holding up a weapon in his hand, a nice looking pistol. Nothing compared to Seto's twins, but nice enough.

Yugi made a small smile that wasn't at all hostile. "H-Hi Haga-kun." He greeted nicely. Haga was someone Yugi used to do bad with. They used to steal from bank accounts together. In fact, he was the one who taught Haga everything he knew about hacking. Well, at the time. He was much better now than he was before, and Haga obviously wasn't. Once he found Joey, Haga began to bully him. Probably upset he wouldn't have his teacher around anymore. Not to mention, Yugi kept allowing him to get away with theft. Yeah, the fucker continuously stole from Yugi. And not just money, computer equipment as well.

That was a time where Yugi forgot what it meant to be a killer. But it was okay, because now, it was time to pay what he owed.

"Muto." He sneered back with that same annoying nasally voice. It was like you could hear the snot waiting to be coughed out. "I assume you're here because of my messages. And you must think I took everything before I wiped it all clean from your devices." He sneered. "Well, sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but I didn't take anything. I just wiped everything from your motherboard, and stole some money before I was done."

Yugi's eyes started to shrink slowly. "...You deleted my-"

"Yup. All your photos and whatever important shit you had. Your faggot boyfriends, your stupid cats, everything all gone. Oh yeah, and I got rid of the sex stuff too, you freak." He spat. "Seriously, what weirdo keeps that many files of manga, and video files of personal sex tapes?" He started to cackle. "Seriously, I knew you were strange, I really did. But I didn't think you were into _that_ kind of stuff. What a pervert. Gross..."

As pissed as Yugi _would_ be right now, he couldn't be as mad as he wanted. After all, his personal number one rule, always keep a pack of thumb drives of all your shit. Just in case messes like this happened. He had a back up, and a spare of that back up, so he could always recover everything he lost later. It'd just be a pain in the ass to put it all back again.

No, but what he _could_ be absolutely enraged about, was the fact that this little bitch, waltzed into his own home and touched his grubby little hands on his shit. Creeping around, and having the arrogance to try and hack him. Him, the very person who made him into what he is now. The ungrateful little fuck...Oooh he'd make him pay. He'd make him pay so bad.

And what better way to do that, than to scare the absolute shit out of him?

"Really though, how does someone become weird like you?" Haga insulted with a smirk. "You always were like that, though. I caught you watch weird porn when we used to work together. And now you record yourself with other people doing stuff like that? Getting double teamed? How sick. You get off on that, don't you?"

 _ **Yugi, I-**_

 _Silence. I will deal with you, later._

 ** _...Very well._**

He started to smile too. "Haga-kun," He breathed out slowly. "You know what else I get off on...?" He stepped closer towards the smaller male in the chair. Crunching onto the bag of chips that so carelessly laid on the floor. Atem would scream like a woman if he saw such a mess.

This made Haga flinch a little. He steadied his aim on Yugi, scowling at him. "Back off, freak! I'll blow your damn brains out if you come any closer-"

"DO IT!" Yugi suddenly screamed. In only seconds, he was now in the smaller man's face, seizing his hand that held the gun. He shoved the barrel onto his own forehead, grinning and laughing like a mad man. "Go on! Do it! Shoot me!" He shouted. "I'll be a good boy, I'll even bite the bullet for you! Wouldn't you like that!?"

"W-What the fuck-Get off of me!" He yelled back, trying to let his hand go free. He tried getting up, but Yugi then got himself into his lap. He was sitting right on Haga's legs, pinning him against the computer chair so he couldn't move.

"Hehehahahaha..." Yugi giggled. He trailed the barrel of the gun down his face, all the way to his lips. He flicked his tongue, licking all over it. He even teased it by sticking his tongue in and out of the hole. The taste of a particular metal, that would kill you. The taste of something threatening. The taste of a gun. How he loved it so. "Mnn.." He moaned as his saliva dripped off of the tip of the weapon. "You like it, don't you Haga-kun? Fucking my mouth with it? Blowing my brains out with this big gun, and curve stomping my head? You'd like that so bad, huh?" He taunted by playfully flicking his tongue out at the other.

Haga just sat there in the seat, stuck and unable to move thanks to Yugi's weight. Watching fearfully as he toyed with the gun in his mouth like some kind of dildo.

"Huuuuh?" Yugi tilted his head with furrowed brows. "Nothing to say? Huh? Huh, huh, huh, huh, _huuuuuh?_ " He leaned his face so close, the tips of their noses touched. He could feel the exhale of Yugi's breath flow from out of his nostrils onto his face. His face was so...psychotic, he couldn't even react. His grin reached all across his face, his eyes shrunken with veins throbbing in them. In fact, he saw veins throbbing on his head, beating like the vessels of a heart. "Heheh, you call me a freak, but you wanted it all along, didn't you? Because we all know you can't get anyone in bed, right?" His hand let go of Haga's hand that held the gun, and traveled downwards near his pants.

He cupped his groin very, _very_ tightly, and squeezed very hard. So hard, that it wouldn't be pleasurable. Haga gasped, but he couldn't even scream. That's how much pain he was in right now.

"Hm? You like this? Oh look at you, your face is getting red!" Yugi laughed as he humiliated the smaller man. "Aww, look who's blushing!"

Haga struggled as best as he could to get Yugi off of him, but he just couldn't. He squirmed and fidgeted, but no matter what, he couldn't get away. And he was right, his face was incredibly heated right now.

Yugi sighed with that same chaotic grin and got himself off of his lap. He stepped back a bit, and let him try to gain his composure. He put his hands behind his back, and waited politely for Haga. The bug enthusiast was lightly panting, his legs shut tight, trembling. He was still shakily was holding up the gun to Yugi, trying to prepare himself to shoot. "I-I'll kill you for disrespecting me! I'll fucking kill you!"

"Do it, then." Yugi challenged with a sneer of his own.

He growled and took the weapon off of its safety measures. With a pathetic little war cry, he pulled he trigger.

Yugi's eyes widened in shock as he was lightly pushed back by the force of the bullet. Then, he was pushed back even more. He was shot another time. And then another, and another. At this point, he was shot at least a dozen times. So many times, he hit the clutter of the room and fell over near the wall. Even though he squealed like a little bitch as he shot Yugi, Haga scoffed as he tried shooting again. He had no more ammo. He sniffled, crying over how pathetic Yugi made him in only minutes. He was the one with the gun, how did things turn around so quickly?

He got up from his seat and wiped his nose. He wobbled over to where Yugi's body was, feeling disheveled. He saw the blood splatter all over the floor and walls, and the bullet holes that was punctured all over Yugi's chest. There was no way he was alive. Haga tried to crack a smile. Good riddance, he thought. He turned around, about to step away. He had some tools around here that could bury a body-

A hand grabbed Haga's ankle. The small male yelped and nearly stumbled over. He quickly turned around and saw that Yugi was staring right up at him with that same horrible smile.

"Oh no. You made the number one mistake, thinking that I was _dead_."

"N-No.." Haga whimpered. "How could you-Y-You can't be alive-How..." He stammered. He watched helplessly as Yugi stood up from where he fell and towered over Haga like a titan.

"Do you know what I wanna do to you?" Yugi asked quietly. As Haga tried backing away, Yugi kept moving forward. The smaller male ended up tripping over his own feet and dropped the gun. He fell onto his back and watched as Yugi bent down to his eye level. He nearly shit himself at the sight of his face. He wasn't just smiling now, he was salivating. Drooling spit. His eyes were like glass doll eyes. Like he could see exactly what Yugi was thinking. Like he could see all the various ways how Yugi wanted to kill him. "First, I'm gonna fuck your mouth with this gun. Then, I'm gonna shove it down your throat. Then," He hissed. "I'm gonna tie a string to the trigger, and have the other end in my hand. So when I pull the string, it'll blow your entire organ system into nothing."

"..." Haga had tears pouring out of his eyes, down his cheeks. "P-Please-"

"'Please?' No Haga-kun. You don't get to beg to me. Your chance for begging was lost a long time ago." He crawled onto his knees on top of Haga. His hands down beside his head. "Being on top of you like this, you like it. You love it, don't you?"

"N-No I..Please d-don't-"

Yugi nestled his head closer towards Haga's and narrowed his eyes. "It's okay. You can stay with me, and play with me."

Haga saw his entire life play out before his eyes. And his heart was-

" _Forever._ "

A small giggle was the last thing Insector Haga heard, before blacking out into the netherworld, and never returning.

"..." After a moment of silence, Yugi no longer heard a heart beat.

He was so scared, so terrified, he had a fatal heart attack.

Smelling the stench of urine, Yugi stood up from his now dead body and turned around.

* * *

The front door to their home opened and shut loudly, gaining the Egyptian's attention. Atem quickly grabbed a towel from the bathroom shelf, having just come out the shower. He took it and dried his hair as best as he could to keep it from looking droopy. He walked past the mirror before leaving the room, and briefly saw it still didn't look right. So he backed himself back into the bathroom and tried to find some kind of scrunchy to tie his hair up.

Butt naked as the day he was born, Atem took the towel off of his head and began wrapping the towel around his waist as he walked to the living room. But, he stopped once he heard some shuffling of footsteps going on upstairs. Shaking his head with a sigh, the man walked over to the sofa and bent down to reach for something hidden. He pulled out one half of his detachable sword that he hid underneath it, and stepped towards the stairs.

He looked around as he traveled the hallway, trying to spot anything suspicious.

He saw someone walk right out of the bedroom, and Atem was quick to get into position to slice. But then, his posture faltered when he realize it was just his boyfriend. He sighed with a roll of his eyes and put down his sword. Yugi was walking his way but, he looked really peeved off. Not just angry, but, upset. Like he was sad about something too.

"Yugi?" Atem called.

The elder one stopped his movements and looked up from the floor. He was bloody, and his clothes looked a little tattered. He took off his shoes too. He looked so out of it. "I'm s-sorry Atemu, I'm going back to work soon. I just g-gotta clean up and-"

"I already called Ishizu and told her you mentally weren't stable enough to come back to work. She understood, and let you off the hook."

"O-Oh.." Yugi tried to smile, but he was failing. "Thank you."

Atem frowned sadly. "You don't look so good. But you look like you don't wanna talk about it either, so I won't bug you about it." He walked over to Yugi and wrapped his arms around him. He kissed the side of his neck and chin, and held him close. Yugi didn't hug back at first, but then he suddenly did. His arms were tightly wrapped around Atem, and his head was nestled into his neck. Blinking in surprise, he felt Yugi's...tears drip onto his shoulder. Slowly, Atem looked down at his childhood friend. "Yugi, are you..okay?" He asked carefully.

"M-Mmhm." Yugi nodded. "I-I'm fine." He sniffled.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" He asked gently.

He felt Yugi shake his head with silence. It must have been really personal. He hoped nothing went wrong while he was out.

"The guy who you were after, was it him?"

Yugi shook his head again.

"Is it Joey? Mana? Ishizu? Yami, me?" He just named people off the bat.

Another shake of the head.

"Who is it then? Someone else close to you?"

"..." A pause, but then this time, a nod of the head.

"Is it someone I know?" Atem patted his head and gently rubbed it. Yugi once again shook his head. But this confused him. Who didn't he know about? "Is it someone I've met before?"

Yugi nodded again, silently.

"Who is it?"

Just more silence. Yugi wouldn't look up, or make any gesture as to who it might be. He wouldn't respond at all, this time. This person, it must have been someone he talked about or mentioned before.

"Has this person, been in the house with us before? Have they ever visited or something?"

Yugi slowly looked up, his face drained of energy. He looked like he just wanted to sleep. " **He** _lives here with us._ " He whispered. At that moment, Atem saw a flash of someone else for a second there. Right behind Yugi. It wasn't something physical, or maybe it was. It was like, a ghost just passed right through Yugi and faced Atem head on to make him realize, there was someone else here in the house. Someone else living here, someone else inside of...No. No that couldn't be. There was..no possible way, right?

Atem was speechless, not knowing how to respond. He shook his head after a while and cleared his throat. "Hey. Why don't you go in the bedroom and lay down, I'll get some food and bring it to you. Okay?"

"Y-Yes, Atemu." Yugi muttered. Atem caressed his cheeks and leaned in for a kiss. It was quick, but loving nonetheless.

"I love you." He said. "Go rest."

Yugi nodded. "I love you t-too." He turned around, wiping his eyes while walking away back into the bedroom. Atem sighed and crossed his arms. What was wrong _now?_ It was just one thing after the other. Maybe Kisara could get him out of this. In any case, Yugi needed a long, well-deserved rest. His ego was hurt, got his PC fucked with, and now someone was messing with him. Today just wasn't a good day for him. He hoped he would see him smile again soon. After all, it was rare to see him so sad like that. He was barely talking to him. There was nothing he could do for now.

Oh well...Hopefully tomorrow would be better for him.

* * *

 **END - 10!**

 **Alright, this chapter was a motherfucking pain in the ass. I lost more than half of what I previously wrote, so the shit you're reading is what I had to replace it with. I was so fucking angry, I went a little insane. My friends say I smiled and made weird noises after my anger 'passed' on. And even now as I'm writing this, the damn internet is shitty. So as I'm fucking saving it, the connection gets interrupted and what I write becomes lost. Fucking great.**

 **...Whatever, my problems aren't that fuckin' important...What's important, is that I get this shit out to the public and get it out of my fucking face.**

 **Anyway...I'm sorry. I've been trying to write this for weeks. Writer's and artist's block kicked me in the dick again, if I had one of course.**

 **So yeah, Yugi's sad right now. If you read the foreshadowing carefully, you might be able to figure out what's exactly wrong here.**

 **As for the baby idea, that's what the whole nightmare thing was about. It wasn't just for story, it was to give you a taste of how it might be like if the three had a baby. And when Yugi constantly says to himself that he can never have a family, that's how he feels if the baby idea might end up being tossed away. Which, now that I'm thinking about it, might end up actually happening.**

 **But, whatever, if you vote for it and that becomes the majority, that's fine and dandy too. Sorry for not taking requests, believe me, I wanted to. There was especially one that I wanted to write about, but I couldn't yet. I had to get this shit out of the way first.**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed at least one fucking sentence of it. Sorry for my angry writing, I was in a dark fucking place when I had to write this bullshit over again.**

 **Sigh...Have a nice day everyone.**

 **Do it for me. ^_^**


	11. Something About Muto

**11! - Something About Muto...**

 _ **One year and two months after Yami's revival from his coma.**_

* * *

"Thank you very much for this, Atem." Yami respectfully bowed before walking over to the kitchen island and sitting in a nearby chair. He placed his arms and elbows on the counter, laying his head against them as he watched his boyfriend work away at the stove.

It was late evening, only two hours until midnight. Yugi unfortunately wouldn't be coming home until early afternoon tomorrow, because he wanted to work an all-nighter again. Him taking off work for a day put him behind his schedule. So he wanted to get back to Yami's surgery preparations. Because of how complex and dangerous performing surgery on Yami could be, Yugi had to take precautions. Not to mention, he never performed surgery before, nor was he taught much in medical studies. He was the 'director' of the scientific ward of the facility. Ishizu was his right hand man-err...woman. She of course knew the ins and outs of medical study, which included operations. But Yugi was the true master in mechanical studies. Considering what Yami had inside of him, Yugi needed to know exactly what made him tick, and what could kill him.

Not to mention, Yugi needed to know what he could replace, what he could repair, and what he couldn't tamper with. Working on someone who was similar to a cyborg was a first for him, but thankfully he wasn't too unfamiliar with how they worked. He needed to train himself to make sure he wouldn't make any mistakes, and create blue prints for what he could put inside of Yami. Also, none of this was cheap. Like, at all. This project costed a lot of God damn money, and they needed recourses to pull off the plans they had for Yami. Finally, they needed time. Building the new modifications for Yami not only costed money, but a lot of time. So, that's why Yugi was working so damn hard.

Yami felt bad for putting so much pressure on him, but the other didn't see it that way. He saw it as helping Yami, like he crucially needed this. And frankly, he did. He didn't want to have fucked up programmed emotions all his life. If his boyfriend had the answer to solving that, he'd take whatever he was willing to give.

"Don't mention it. I don't mind doing this, you know. Besides, I'm the only one who can actually cook." Atem chuckled.

"..." Yami blinked. "True."

The Egyptian turned off the element of the stove and began making final preparations of dinner. He watched as Atem bent down and disappeared to the kitchen floor, only to rise up again with one half of his detachable sword. He gently poked the sharp tip with his finger, being easily pricked and drawing blood. It didn't go blunt yet, that was good. To this, Yami squinted his eyes.

"Why aren't you using a knife?" He asked curiously. Atem got into position and aimed his sword accordingly at the dish he was preparing.

"Eh, it's fun using the sword. Using the knives are boring." He shrugged before moving his arm at rapid speed in several directions, gracefully making even slices onto the food. Yami saw part of the dish consisted of meat, and that's probably what he was slicing.

"Ah." The other mumbled. Something was bugging him, and he needed to say it. Yugi wouldn't be here for hours, so... "Atem?" He asked.

"Hm?"

"Has..Yugi been acting strange to you?"

Atem suddenly placed his sword on the kitchen island a few spaces away from Yami. He then turned back to the counter and continued preparing the food. Yami expected Atem to say something like, 'Yugi's fine. Don't worry about him,' or something among those lines. But once again, his prediction of the man failed him. "Actually, yeah." He frowned. "He has. In fact, he said something really weird to me the other day."

"Like what?" Yami sat up.

"The other day, Yugi ended up leaving work early because someone had snuck into the house and hacked him. He was really pissed off, so he went out to find whoever did it with my phone. After he was done with the job, he came home looking really...sad. He was still angry but, he seemed more upset than furious."

"Oh yeah," Yami put his palm underneath his chin with his elbow leaning on the island. "I heard about that. He just suddenly stormed out and never came back."

"Yeah. When I asked him what was wrong, he was acting difficult. At first he tried to lie and say it was nothing but, then we hugged and he started crying on me. You know Yugi doesn't cry often, unless something really bad or good happens."

The other said nothing as he allowed to other to continue.

"I at first said he didn't have to tell me what's wrong, but once he started crying I started asking him. I asked him if it was the guy who he was looking for. He said no. I asked him if anyone else made him upset, like me, you or Ishizu. He said no. I asked him if it was someone else he was close to, and he said yes." Atem turned around and placed Yami's plate in front of him on the table. Yami quietly thanked him and eyed the deliciousness that was his boyfriend's cooking. He put a small stack of napkins besides him just in case he needed to clean up. He saw him turn back around to clean up the cooking area. "I asked him if it was someone we knew. He said no. Then, I asked him who was it. He wouldn't say anything. Then, I asked him if they were in the house before, or if they've ever visited."

"...and what did he say?" Yami asked with hesitation with black chopsticks in his hand.

"He said it was someone who already lives here with us." He said eerily as he turned on the faucet of the filtered sink.

Yami narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend, as if trying to find some logical explanation for such an answer. "What?"

"Yeah, I'm not gonna lie. When he said that, it freaked me the fuck out. I mean," He began washing the minimal amount of dishes in the sink. "Who the hell else lives here besides us? This isn't some apartment complex, we're the only ones living here. Yeah, we have neighbors, but we don't even know them. Also, I don't leave the building that often. I would have saw this person by now, or at least saw them on the video footage on our security cameras."

Holy shit, Yami thought. Miss Kisara was right after all. Maybe, maybe Yugi did have a bigger problem than they initially thought. "Actually, I think I know what he meant." He suddenly said before swallowing his meal and wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Really?" Atem turned around with a raised brow. Yami nodded and licked his lips briefly.

"Yes. When I attended my appointment with miss Kisara, she asked me a very serious, yet confusing question."

"Like?"

"She asked me, if I knew of anyone by the name or alias of **Heba**."

"Heba..? Who's that?"

"I have no idea. And I don't know why she asked me, until she started to elaborate."

* * *

 _"..." She said nothing back, her face darkening. "This, is an extremely serious matter, Mr. Sennen."_

 _Woah, her entire demeaner changed. What was going on?_

 _Who the hell was this person?_

 _"I..Don't think I understand, miss Kisara."_

 _Kisara swiftly turned her computer chair to the left, and began sorting through files. Once she found what she was looking for, she grabbed hold of a small amount of papers and placed them onto the desk. She gestured for Yami to come closer so he could see for himself what she brought onto the table. Once Yami examined these papers thoroughly, he realized that these were private top secret reports of something. It wasn't from D75, but from another organization. One that he certainly was not familiar with._

 _And these all looked very old. At least by a decade. But, why was she showing this?_

 _"While looking through Mr. Muto's personal files to get a better analysis of him, I came across these."_

 _"What is this?" Yami asked, confused as to what information this might hold._

 _"These reports, aren't of particularly Yugi. And these reports came from the very 'asylum' Yugi was put into." She folded her hands in front of her face and exhaled softly. "The mad men who were experimenting on people made reports of their progress. However, something caught my eye, so I dug in further. Look at this report, Mr. Sennen." She pointed her painted nail onto one of the documents. "This states that when Yugi was placed in the building, he was given a cell block to live in. However, he didn't have his cell block all to himself. In fact, he had someone who lived there with him." She then pointed further down the paper. "This person was a young male adult, who had a striking resemblance to Yugi, though had absolutely no connections with him or his family. This person wasn't around his cell block much, and was only seen there when it was time for patients to sleep."_

 _Yami looked up from the papers and stared at Kisara, still with confused eyes._

 _"Look at the next file." She commanded, pushing another document towards Yami. "This report states that five hundred and ninety eight patients all perished during the experiments on the same day."_

 _"And?" Yami blinked._

 _"The total amount of patients issued into that building were exactly six hundred, Mr. Sennen. There were two of those patients who weren't accounted for."_

 _"Yeah, Yugi and...And..." Yami's eyes began to widen._

 _"Exactly. This report also states, that the very day before final experimentation began, one patient committed suicide with a rusty shiv. There was no true investigation considering these people didn't care for their patients, but they did assume that's likely what happened to this person. But this very person who died, was the very person who shared that cell block with Yugi." She pulled the papers aside and looked Yami in his eyes. "And his very name, was **Heba**. No last name, no identification papers. Not even a birth certificate or a birthday. Just, 'Heba'."_

 _"But, I still don't understand." Yami shook his head. "Why is any of this important? How is this person connected to Yugi?"_

 _Kisara grabbed the papers and began carefully placing them into her desk drawer again. "Don't you think Mr. Muto acts strange at times, Mr. Sennen?"_

 _"Well yeah but-"_

 _"When does this happen?"_

 _"When he's angry." Yami furrowed his eyes when she suddenly cut him off. Why was she suddenly acting pushy?_

 _"Does it seem like he turns into a different person when he's angry, or serious?" Kisara leaned back in her chair, making a rather dark expression, which wasn't like the woman at all. "Perhaps more psychotic?"_

 _"What the hell are you getting at here?" Yami demanded. "What is with you all of a sudden?"_

 _The white haired woman sighed and lowered her head silently. With a clearing of her throat, she slowly looked back up with Yami and respectfully bowed her head to him. "Forgive me for acting so rude to you once again, Mr. Sennen. But please understand, I am very suspicious. Not of you, but your lover."_

 _"But why? What the fuck are you getting at? Just tell me!"_

 _"Fine." She closed her eyes and clasped her hands together, folding them. "If you didn't realize it yet, I am not an ordinary shrink. I sense things. Not just emotions, but I sense things that are hidden within people. Not just secrets, but other people too."_

 _"People?"_

 _"Yes. I can sense disorders and very critical mental imbalances. There are disorders that can cause someone to have other presences inside of them. When I first met Mr. Muto, I saw someone else there. Someone with him. Standing by him. Whispering in his ear. Sometimes, holding his hand." Kisara ran her hand through her long hair stressfully. "I've been called a lot of things, but I've also been called a psychic before. What Mr. Muto has might be either a disorder, or an unspeakable presence. And I think this presence, is Heba."_

* * *

"After that, she told me to try and confront Yugi about this carefully before he had his appointment with her."

"Alright, that's...definitely weird as hell." Atem summarized, taking a seat next to Yami in front of the kitchen island. He had just finished up cleaning the kitchen, and wanted to give his full attention on this matter. "But why was she so suspicious?"

Yami put down his chopsticks, finished with his meal. "She told me that this Heba person was someone of no identity, that Heba might not even be his real name. And that the only information found about him, was that he did something horrible, before we were all born. He was never caught, but was considered to be the cause of a mass genocide in Japan. Killing maybe up to about four hundred people in a single month."

"Damn." Atem winced at the number.

"So basically, if this man somehow...inhabited himself inside of Yugi, he would be a threat to us." Yami glanced over at the tattoos of his forearms. Liking to look at it from time to time. "She apologized to me several times, and said that if I wanted to dismiss the whole thing as just some crazy theory, she wouldn't be offended. But she said that I should at least be weary of Yugi when he acts out." Yami concluded.

"Oh fuck me..." Atem groaned while dragging his fingers across his face. "There's always something up with one of us, isn't it?"

Yami sighed. "Yeah."

"But," Atem got up from his seat and walked behind Yami. He placed his hands on his shoulders and rested his chin on top of his head. "We shouldn't worry ourselves to death over it. If something happens, we'll keep it in mind and deal with it later. Right?"

"Right." The other nodded. But, he started to moan a little when he felt Atem rub against his chest. He was rubbing his fingers against the curves of Yami's muscles that was still visible through his work shirt. He played with his tie, and rubbed down towards his abdomen. Yami's former purple eyes started change color, but it wouldn't settle on what setting it wanted to be on. That's how flustered he suddenly got. "Please, stop." Yami weakly whimpered.

"Oh?" Atem smirked. "What's with that reaction?"

"I really don't feel like plowing you into the couch again.." The other groaned.

"Oho really~? Talking shit now, I see." He sexually growled as he gripped and pulled one of Yami's concealed nipples. He could feel them growing hard even underneath his shirt. Yami gasped sharply and quickly closed his mouth tight. He closed his eyes and tried to fight off the heat that was started to develop on his face.

"Seriously, quit it or I'm going to pile drive you."

"That sounds hot-"

"Damn it, Atem, get _off_."

"Pfft." Atem let go of the nub he was pulling and shrugged. "Whatever." He turned around and leaned his back against Yami's chair. He was smiling still, but, it struggled to stay. "You know," He said in a more serious tone. "When I had sex with Yugi alone two months ago, he seemed different." He crossed his arms and looked up at the ceiling.

Yami leaned his head back against Atem, and stared up at the ceiling too. "How so?"

"He was a lot rougher than usual, and more dominative. He wasn't submissive like he usually likes to be. In fact, he did almost everything. He wanted to top, too."

"R..Really?" Yami asked, astounded. "He never tops."

"Exactly. At first I was a little put off by it, but with the way he gripped me up...Tch, I wanted him to do anything and everything to me. I wish you were there. He fucked the absolute shit out of me. Even if it was just his fingers and tongue-"

"You have such a dirty mouth." Yami shook his head at him.

"Whatever. You put your tongue in it everyday."

"I sure do. And here," Yami turned around and slapped his boyfriend's perfect ass. Ah, the flawless jiggling of his butt definitely made his day after a hard day's work in the salt mines. Atem was so used to it by now, he didn't even flinch. He just made a small teasing whine, wanting Yami to do more.

"Mnn. You know what else he made me do?" Atem looked down at Yami from the side of his eyes.

"What?" Yami's eyes turned red, staring at the Egyptian's butt in those tan shorts.

"He made me call him daddy."

"No way." Yami turned around in his seat at that. "Are you serious?"

"Yup." The other smirked.

* * *

 _A loud slapping sound echoed off the walls of the bedroom. Then, more slapping sounds were heard, over and over. Loud rocking and creaking of the bed that was currently knocking against the wall, was music to their ears. But to a certain someone, Atem's moans and screams were music to_ his _ears. 'Yugi' was on top of the tanner male, gripping and holding his face still with one hand so he could look him directly in the eyes as he brutally fucked him with his fingers. Any time Atem tried to look away, Yugi would give a good slap to the face._

 _The Egyptian was moaning so loud, he was actually a little embarrassed. He was forced to stay still and allow Yugi to do as he pleased. They previously wrestled, to which Atem surprisingly lost, and took the submissive position. With his other hand, Yugi was entering and pushing his digits in and out of Atem's tight entrance. But he was going so fast using three of his fingers, and the Egyptian couldn't handle it at all._

 _"You like it? Huh?" He growled at him,_ without _stuttering._

 _"H-Holy shit..! Y-Yugi-Ahh! Fuck!" He moaned. "W-Wait, you're going too f-faaahh!" He clenched his eyes shut and tried to turn his head away, but another slap was placed onto his face, and he was forced once again to look at Yugi._

 _"Oh no you don't. Look at me. I want you to see what I'm doing to you."_

 _"Oh fuck Yugi-!" Atem leaned his head back and groaned loudly. Yugi then let go of his face and placed it on Atem's second most sensitive place. Once he grabbed hold of his shaft, the other thought he was going to pass out. "S-Shit..!" He cursed. Instantly, the elder male began rubbing up and down at the same speed as he was fingering him._

 _"Look at you. Look at that face." He said seductively as he licked his lips. He leaned down and deeply kissed the Egyptian, and tongue fought him briefly before disconnecting their mouths and looking over at his victim. Atem couldn't handle him at all, and he still was loving every second of it. He took his fingers out from him, making the other flinch a bit. He took his hand away from his length and positioned himself to where as his member was directly over his._

 _Atem was panting heavily, bright red eyes almost squeezed completely shut. Yugi leaned his forehead against his and let his lips lightly pressed against his face as he cuddled his own against his. "Call me daddy." He whispered._

 _"Wha..." Atem's ecstasy almost immediately dispersed once he heard the strange request. "W-What?" He furrowed his brows at him._

 _"Just do it. Please, Atemu." Yugi begged. His face looked so needy, Atem felt his sexual high come back to him._

 _"D..Daddy-" And once those hesitant syllables passed his lips, he was suddenly thrusted into against the bed. "O-Oh shit!" He cried in shock and intense pleasure, feeling Yugi's member grind against his own harshly._

 _From that moment forward, he had pretty much the best day of his life._

* * *

"Wow." Yami stared in amazement at his story. Damn, he missed out.

"I know. It was so fucking good." Atem said breathlessly as he remembered the very words he screamed from his mouth as they made love. Ah..Good times. "It was almost like he drugged me, it was way too good."

"Like when I do it?"

"Yeah. It was almost too much for me. I came maybe three times, back to back." He reached behind himself and lightly patted his own arse. "It was a little sore that day."

"Please cease."

"Huh?" Atem looked over at Yami with an expression that seemed a little put off. "Cease?" That's a weird way of wording. At least, it was for Yami. He didn't normally talk like that.

"Yes. I'm getting hard." He whispered sexually, making a suggestive look to the other. Atem smirked and made a dark chuckle.

"Well aren't you a damn cock tease."

"I could say the same to you."

The Egyptian contently sighed and closed his eyes. Even though he loved to talk a big sexual game with his boyfriend from time to time, that wasn't the point he was trying to bring up. If this whole theory of Kisara's was true, he feared that the person who they made loved to may not have always been Yugi. That time when he made him call him...'daddy', was that really Yugi? He did seem really different that day. Like there was someone else there with him.

And of course, one might think, 'Well why would they believe that so easily? That's a little crazy. Even for them.' And that was true. But, because of how insane things worked out for them, they wouldn't really be surprised if this was true. Yugi was indeed very mentally ill, even if he doesn't fully realize it himself. Considering all of the things they've encountered before, this wouldn't be that much of a stretch.

"That day, he seemed so weird. Different. Even after we did foreplay and started cuddling, something felt off."

"Yes and there's something else," Yami stood up from the chair and stepped away from the kitchen island. He walked around, pacing and making a thinking expression. He ended up moving in front of Atem, one of his fists resting underneath his chin. "I thought it was just a coincidence, but I've noticed Yugi's body operates differently when he isn't acting like himself. I even get different brain patterns, and slightly different patterns of heart beats."

"Do you want to," Atem hesitated before looking up at him. "Confront him about this? Or should we just let it go? This _is_ a little insane."

"Well, aren't we all?" The abnormal eyed man shrugged. He wasn't wrong. As said before, this wouldn't be the first crazy thing that's popped up in their lives. And it probably won't be the last. They'd just have to deal with it the same as they always did. "If it turns out to be false, we'll just have to apologize with the most sincerity we can muster. Yugi loves us both. He'd understand if we made a mistake."

Red ruby eyes glinted with obvious doubt. His face was very readable, looking worried and anxious about what might happen. "And if it's true?"

"Whatever comes, we'll deal with it. This is certainly a first, but it isn't the worst thing we've ever encountered before." Yami made a small reassuring smile and placed his hand on his caramel coated shoulder. With a light squeeze for comfort, he tried to his best to keep the other's spirits up. "Everything will be fine. Like you just said, we can't worry about this too much."

Atem sighed heavily. "Alright. When he comes home tomorrow, let's give him time to rest before we confront him."

"Sounds good."

* * *

 _ **The very next afternoon...**_

"Ahh~!" Yugi cheerfully sighed with a big smile. His cheeks were rosy and lightly tinted pink, his palms cupped on the sides of his face. He lightly danced in his seat, feeling nothing but happiness and deliciousness in his tummy. Atem's cooking was simply the _best._

Man, today was great. He didn't have any nightmares, after having a thorough talking to with ******** of course, and he got so much work done today! The blueprints were almost all done, supplies were stacked at the ready, and everything was all figured out. They figured out how to remove Yami's parts and install new ones without doing any harm. All that was left was to finish the blueprints, make some prototypes to test them, and finally have Yami come in for some physical tests. If everything went according to plan, they'd be able to do the operation!

And not a single dumb ass tried to hack him.

What a _damn_ productive day!

As of now, Yugi was sitting on the couch. He had just finished his meal, his favorite food in the entire world, gourmet burgers. He somehow managed to scarf three of them down, until his body finally said 'alright, that's enough'. Yugi wasn't a big eater like his best friend Joey was, but that wasn't the case when it came to Atem's food. He could gulp down three plates of his meals in a single hour. "So good!" He beamed.

Sitting on the other end of the couch with his legs lazily sprawled, Atem was watching Yugi with a smile of his own. He liked to see him happy, and not sad like he was previously.

"You're not stuttering again. Something happen?" He asked suddenly. Yugi looked over at his boyfriend and shook his head. He looked super happy when he asked.

"Nope! I was working with Ms. Ishizu, and she helped me create a serum that could calm my nerves down for a good amount of hours. So I can finally act normal now!" He clapped his hands excitedly with a grin. "If I can just create one that could fix me permanently, I won't have to deal with this stupid disorder anymore!"

"Yugi, that's amazing." The Egyptian scooted over closer and placed his finger underneath his chin to lift it up some. Yugi's brightly lit purple eyes sparkled with joy, but once he realized Atem was caressing his face, that joy sprouted into intense love. His eyes soon became lowered, and his passion was radiating off of him. "I'm so glad that you're happy again. I hated seeing you like that yesterday."

"Atemu..." Yugi blushed. "Don't do that, you're making me all flustered-Nm!" His eyes dilated when he felt lips crash into his own. The force of it was strong enough to make him fall over on his back, with Atem getting on top of him. Once he was pinned down, Atem broke the kiss and roamed his face lower. He began placing kisses on his neck, and then his collar bone. The tingling sensation of the small kisses made Yugi giggle, he was basically being tickled. "H-Heheheh, stop Atemu! S-Stop!" He laughed.

"Mmmhmhm~" Atem made a low chuckle that was muffled against his body, powering the tickling feeling even more. Soon, he moved lower, and his face eventually traveled underneath Yugi's T-shirt. He was very tempted to lick the small pink nipples of his chest, but, he figured foreplay could always come at a better time. He just kept sticking to tiny kisses, which was making Yugi laugher harder by the minute.

The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs made Atem's ear perk up. That was Yami, no doubt. Well, it was now or never. With a small lick on his tiny belly button, Atem pulled his head out from under Yugi's shirt and sat up. Since he was laughing so hard, the elder was panting with a goofy looking grin on his face, all while looking beet red.

"I see you two were having fun. Sorry to interrupt." Yami said as he walked away from the stairs and walked over to the couch. He sat on the arm of it, crossing his legs and folding his hands in his lap. Yugi sat up and got out any stray giggles he had left in his system.

"No, it's okay. Atemu was tickling me, heheh."

"Can we talk to you about something?" He asked with a dry tone. To this, Yugi's smile wasn't so bright anymore. Once he noticed Yami seemed serious, he just made a flat line with his mouth and nodded obediently. Atem leaned his head back against the arm Yami was sitting on. His head basically ended up laying against his thigh. "Do you know someone named **Heba** , Yugi?"

"..." Yugi's pupils shuddered in his eyes. His face quickly grew concerned and fearful, even fidgeting in his seat and backing up a little. But, he tried, to a very extreme extent, to hide it away from the others so they didn't notice his behavior. "Um, I don't think so. Who's that?" He asked, secretly playing dumb. However, unfortunately for him, his lovers knew him far too well and far too long not to pick up on his suspicious attitude.

"Well, I'll be blunt. I don't want to sugar coat anything, and I hate it when someone as clever and smart as you plays dumb." He said harshly. Yami's eyes flash blue, then yellow. His brows furrowed rather angrily, making Yugi flinch. Atem recognized that strict tone of his, that meant he caught quick to Yugi's little lie. Yami hated liars, after all. "So I'll ask another question. When you were in the asylum, were you alone? Did you have a patient with you who was like a cellmate?"

"No, Yami-kun, I was alone." Yugi calmly responded. His face didn't look too happy either. "Why are you suddenly asking me about that now?"

"One last question, Yugi." Yami cleared his throat and crossed his arms while looking down at him. "Did you murder someone while in that asylum?"

To this, both Atem and Yugi's eyes widened. The older male in the relationship still denied it though, standing up to face Yami directly. He shook his head, scoffing. "No! I didn't kill anyone until after I joined D75. You know that! Why the hell are you prosecuting me?"

"Extreme deception indicated." Yami announced as his eyes flashed red three times. He stood up from the arm of the couch and began pacing around a bit with his arms still crossed, seeming very unsatisfied with his answers. "I'll ask you this one more time, do you know who Heba is?" Yami sternly asked again as his face darkened.

"No! I don't know who the fuck that is, quit asking me that!" Yugi yelled. Atem sat up and looked at the two, making himself ready to step in just in case things went bad.

"And once again," Yami quietly growled. "You lie straight to my face."

"I'm not lying-"

"Yes, you are. And I don't like liars, Yugi. You know how pissed off I get with people when they lie, especially if it's someone I love. Don't fuck around with me."

Yugi tried to laugh off the matter, trying to calm himself down. "Haha, okay. I don't know what got you so angry, but I'm telling you the truth, Yami-kun." His voice sounded reasonable, not wanting to cause any more trouble. "Seriously, I don't know where you got that info from, but it's wrong. Okay? So why don't we just calm down and just cuddle on the couch together? We're finally at home alone together, the three of us!" He grew a smile, that looked very manipulative and coercing. "Don't you want that?"

With a heavy frustrated sigh. Yami put a hand over his face with only his mouth showing. He was scowling heavily. "I hate doing this to you, Yugi. I really do. I don't want to have to interrogate you like this, but," He took his hand off of his face, that revealed his now black vortex eyes that looked extremely disappointed. Obviously, he wasn't in the cuddling mood. "Do I look like a fucking idiot to you? Do I, Yugi?" He asked, wanting an honest answer. Yugi blinked and his smile disappeared. He said nothing back. "With all that work in the labs, you don't know the type of eye setting I was using on you just now? I'm a _lie detector_ , Yugi. I just caught you in several lies. You are not being truthful, and you're leaking deception. It's pitiful."

Yugi looked away, and said nothing.

With that, Atem personally concluded to himself that Kisara was right. He closed his eyes, and kept silent as Yami continued to dig in Yugi's ass, listening attentively.

"That's what I thought." Yami shook his head after moments of silence. "But why," His eyes faded back to dark purple. "Why would you lie to me like that? Why even try to lie knowing I can tell when you're lying or not? Why, Yugi?" He pleaded for an answer, not wanting to have to become more cautious around his own boyfriend. He wanted to trust him, why would he do something foolish to jeopardize that?

"B-Because.." Yugi sniffled, raising a hand to his face and rubbing his eyes roughly. "If you two k-knew about him, you would have broken up with me." He sobbed as he began to cry. He covered his face with both hands and his entire body trembled with tears. "I-I'm already some freak with problems, I-I don't need anyone to know I have someone in me."

"..." Yami didn't say a word, only continuing to stare at Yugi sob.

"T-That was one of my nightmares, you finding out about him and leaving me. O-Or beating the hell out of me and killing me. I don't w-want that, I never wanted this-I didn't want him to be with me!" He cried. "Y-You l-leaving me or breaking up with me, or hurting me-" He shot his hands up to his head and gripped his hair tightly, almost threatening to pull out strands. "I-I can't take it! I can't live with that! I'd rather be dead! I'd rather endure the worst torture imaginable! I can't..." He gasped sharply and his knees buckled as he thought of all those horrible dreams he had. They call came flooding right back to him. "I-I-" His heart was beating too fast. His chest was clenching up and everything was starting to hurt. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't breathe he couldn't..breathe...

Atem's eyes snapped open. "He's having a fucking panic attack."

Yami tried to move to grab Yugi, but immediately backed away when Yugi started to scream. The man was holding his head so tight, his brain was slamming against his skull. He couldn't move, it all hurt too much, he just couldn't do it. He couldn't handle this, he couldn't deal with this. Hyperventilation, he couldn't keep track of his oxygen, it was all just leaving him all at once. Yami tried his best to try and approach him, but Yugi just screamed at him.

"Don't touch me! DON'T! Don't look at me with those eyes! Get away from me!" He hollered. He cried out when he felt someone grab him from behind. Atem wrapped his arms around Yugi and forcefully pulled him away onto the couch. No matter how hard he struggled, he couldn't get away from his hold. He was tossed onto the couch, and Atem got on top of him.

"Yugi? Look at me-Look at me, damn it!" He commanded. "Calm down. You're worrying yourself for nothing, calm yourself!" He said, raising his voice. "We're not going to leave you, we'd never leave you! Calm down!" He yelled this time.

 _No no no...No you both don't understand. If you know about him, you'll think horrible of me. You'll want nothing to do with me._

 _No...No..._

 _No.._

* * *

Yami had his hand palmed over his face, cursing himself for how forceful he was with him. He didn't have to get so angry, he was too impatient. Damn it, that could have killed Yugi. He could have caused him a fatal heart attack, and he could have died right there on the floor. And he would have been at fault. God, what the fuck was wrong with him!?

" _Stop it!_ " Atem snarled, making the other wince and look up slowly. He was met with furious fire-like eyes. "I don't need you doing that shit, too."

"...Sorry." Yami mumbled. It's already been twenty minutes. Yugi had passed out in Atem's arms, so he carried him up stairs to bed and laid him down. He hoped he would wake up soon. His body calmed itself, and his heart beat was normal again. They just hoped they didn't need to take him to the hospital. It's almost been half an hour, and Yugi still didn't wake up yet. They hoped he wouldn't be out for the day, because they were already really worried-

Suddenly, Yugi's body slowly rose from the bed and sat up. He opened his eyes steadily, and surveyed his surroundings. He blinked once, and looked down at his legs. He looked over at Yami, then turned to Atem. He tilted his head to the side and stretched his body to crack a few bones. With a small yawn, he then made a small smile. He looked at them both and greeted them. "Hey."

They both sighed in relief. "Hey." They said in unison.

Atem reached over and gently rubbed his leg. "You alright? We thought we lost you for a sec."

"Well, you did. Or rather, you lost Yugi for a minute." He said disturbingly. To this, Atem snatched his hand away from his leg and stood up from the bed. Yami stood up from his chair as well, and prepared his body for any threat that would come their way. 'Yugi' sighed and looked down at his lap. "This is why he didn't want to tell you. Actually, half why."

"You-" Atem stammered. "You're Heba, right?"

"You can call me that if you wish."

The Egyptian felt an eye twitch coming along. "Mother fucker, give me a straight answer! Are you him or not?!"

"If you mean the name that Yugi calls me, sure. That name can suffice, for now."

"Can I punch him?" Atem asked, turning to Yami for a little support. The other just quickly gestured for him to brush this off and calm down. He gave his attention to 'Yugi', now.

"You're inhabiting Yugi's body, yes?"

"I am." He rose a brow with squinted eyes that seemed much more sinister than they should have been. They definitely felt another presence here.

"Okay," Yami awkwardly glanced somewhere else. This was actually, _super_ fuckin' weird. Like, really _really_ weird. This was certainly not normal, even for their standards. After everything that's happened to them, this shit took the cake. "How and why?"

"It's a very long story." 'Yugi' turned his head towards the wall, taking his hand and leaning against his palm with his elbow on his leg. He stared at it curiously, his mind drifting to the days when they first found each other. "But you are right, Yugi did murder someone. Who that person was, I'm sure you can figure it out. But," Yugi turned back to Yami. " _How_ did you figure that out?"

"Kisara came to two conclusions. That one, you're just an alternate personality of Yugi that he created to act as another person, or you're something science cannot explain." Yami mentally didn't like the latter. He really hoped in this case, was the prior. He'd rather Yugi be another degree of insane, than to deal with some kind of force they cannot comprehend. "She explained that DID can occur from traumatic experiences. Yugi had to have been very scared from what he saw in that asylum, and probably really lonely. After he murdered...whomever, he might have created a personality to make up for this, and keep him company. Either he created you, or.." He trailed off with an unsure expression.

"Hahahaha..." He laughed. "The paranormal is quite an interesting concept, isn't it? Darkness, chaos and madness. All three factors are quite fun, so what do you two think? After all," His smile grew wide. "It's unpredictable."

Atem scowled. None of this was fucking funny. "What the hell are you?"

"It doesn't matter." He retorted. "Don't mess with me, and I won't mess with you. I would just like my respect."

Atem and Yami glanced at each other. He sounded like a venomous animal. Poisonous and toxic animals that carefully or arrogantly treaded their habitats, they knew what they were and what they could do. They knew how dangerous they were. They knew how lethal they were to others. They knew that as such animals, certain predators shouldn't bother them. Pretty much every wildlife expert has said, that while these animals are dangerous, some are more scared of you than you are of them. And if not, you still give them their respect, and just walk away. Don't bother it, don't provoke it, don't touch it.

Just, move along.

Don't bother this person. Don't provoke him.

Don't even dare.

"I have," The Egyptian scratched behind his head while looking away. "One more question."

"Great." 'Yugi' said sarcastically.

"While pretending to be Yugi, did you ever have sex with either of us?" He asked slowly, not really waning to hear the answer at all.

"..." The man sneered a little, raising his brows at the other suggestively. "Sorry." Was all he said.

"Oh my fucking God-" Atem whipped his head away from the strange man and walked away from the bed to the other side of the room in disgust. He made a long groan and leaned his forehead against the wall. Yami started shaking his head, in disbelief that they all technically cheated on their lover with someone they didn't even know.

"That's why Yugi was really upset yesterday. He found out what I did with you when he wasn't active. We don't share memories when one of us isn't active, so he had no idea all this time. Because he passed out, he doesn't even know we're having this conversation right now. And he thought you'd be upset with him because of this as well. That he's the reason why you cheated, because he was too powerless to stop me from doing so."

Yami walked over to Atem and placed his hand on his shoulder. He tried turning him around, but he wouldn't budge. "Atem, we don't know if this is actually a different person. And even if it is, it's still Yugi-"

" _No_ it's not."

"Atem, this may just be a disorder."

"And if it isn't!?"

"It's still Yugi, we're not actually cheating on him."

"It is a different person! That's why Yugi cried on me yesterday, because he knew we betrayed him!"

"Even if that's the case, we can't beat ourselves up over this, so calm yourself!" Yami said harshly, gripping his shoulder. "Don't you think Yugi would have been more angry with us? He was sad because we didn't realize we were hurting him. We couldn't have known. Just let it go."

The other said nothing back as he continued not to look in his direction, his arms stubbornly crossed. To this, Yami just silently sighed. He turned around and glowered at their new friend.

"Now what are we going to do with you?" He hissed.

* * *

 **END - 11!**

 **So this might be a little weird. But I've been wanting to write this for a long time now. As you can see, I tried my best not to shed too much light on what Heba is to Yugi. Is he an entity? Is he just a manifestation of Yugi's insanity? Or...Who knows? That's for you to figure out.**

 **Also, you won't see much of Heba anymore. In fact, he probably won't be in the sequel. Probably...maybe...But seriously, he's not gonna be making a lot of appearances in the collaboration unless someone requests it.**

 **As for this baby thing again, I'm not gonna lie, I'm kinda backed in a corner here.**

 **I got people saying no, but then I got a lot of people saying yes. So what should I do?! Ahh damn it!**

 **All I can say is, vote in the reviews, and I'll ultimately come up with a decision by the fifteen chapter of the collaboration.**

 **EDIT: I put 'EDIT' because this chapter was finished weeks ago, and I'm just adding this in. But I never posted the chapter. Depression is really choking me, and strangling me until I can longer see straight. It's been so hard to just, not be a lazy dick and just do something productive. I often feel like shit so much, I don't do anything. And I don't get support from family, and I don't have many friends who are close enough to care about this or take it seriously, either. Many of you probably don't even read these author notes. But, I've recently gotten a little less sad, so I could finally post this. I am so sorry for the wait. I hope this won't happen again. Please, forgive me.**


	12. Nice To Meet You

**...What, you sexy bastards thought I wouldn't come back?  
**

* * *

 **12! -Nice To Meet You**

 _ **One year and two months after Yami's revival from his coma.**_

* * *

The pale woman's pearl skinned legs shook rapidly underneath her desk. She was very terrified, she was so terrified that her theory came true. Yami and Atem called her yesterday afternoon to report about Yugi. They unfortunately told that her assumptions were right, and she wasn't crazy after all. At first, she was happy that she wasn't going insane. But then, when they gave her details about what they discovered that day, her happiness was immediately destroyed by fear. Things were still mystic but, one could easily put the pieces together. They begged her to talk to this other person of Yugi's, and try to get to the bottom of what's happening. She had no problem with doing that if that meant healing Yugi's mind. She only requested that Atem and Yami stay in the room along with them to ensure her safety.

And now here they were. In her office, with Atem and Yami sitting on two white chairs behind the two. They were in relaxed positions but, their expressions told a different story. They looked very suspicious. Kisara was a leaf in a rainstorm, trembling as she tried typing some things on her monitor. Her hand was shaking as she tried to lift it up and direct it towards her notes below her chest. Her patient, whom had the face of Yugi Muto but previously said that he was someone else, sat on the sofa. He looked intrigued by the woman. He was smiling, his legs apart and his elbow leaning on his knee with his chin resting on his palm. He seemed innocent, but anyone who took a glance at him would know better than that. He fluttered his eyes, and the emotion in them looked child-like. Why was that? Was he taunting them?

Kisara gulped and tried to smile herself. There was no time like the present, she had to get this appointment going. It was now or never.

"S-S-So...!" She started miserably. Her stutter was worse than Yugi's. "U-Um, nice to meet you Mr. Muto-"

"Please, call me Heba." He politely greeted back. "The pleasure's all mine."

That was a little, unexpected. Didn't anticipate him being nice or polite at all. But, she couldn't let that distract her. This guy might be a pyscho-no, he _was_ a psycho. "Okay. W-Well, I'm going to ask you a series of questions. I would like for you to answer them as truthfully as you can. If you aren't able to answer, that's understandable too." She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "First q-question," She stammered. She glanced at Yami from behind this 'Heba', to make sure he was paying attention. Mr. Sennen's eyes turned yellow, ready to test any lies that would be told. Kisara looked back at Heba and continued. "Are you Yugi Muto?" She asked carefully.

"No." Heba replied.

Kisara looked back and saw Yami's eyes stay yellow. He mentioned before this started that if they blinked red three times, he was lying. But if they didn't change any color, they were telling the truth. This was scary, she felt a sweat bud drop from her cheek. That meant this really _wasn't_ Yugi. This really was another person. Atem's eyes widened, and he clenched his teeth. "Next question," She wrote something off of her clipboard. "Are you the serial killer of 1989, only known as Heba?" Her eyes narrowed intensely.

The man in the sofa tilted his head and hummed. "Yes, Ms. Ujana. Well, I was."

Yami himself was caught off guard by that, his eyes didn't change color. His brain readings didn't go off the charts, why was he telling the truth? Why, why!? If this was still Yugi at the end of the day, then why was he passing these questions? Basically, Yami's eye lie detector tests the part in your brain that makes itself produce a lie. But if it has no trouble telling a statement with no deception or any effort in fornicating a story, then that person is telling the truth. And according to his readings, Heba or Yugi, wasn't lying. Kisara saw this and bit her lip. "Next-"

"I am so very sorry to cut you off Ms. Ujana, but may I just say one thing before we continue?" The man asked nicely.

"O-Oh!" She blinked. "Of course! Heheh." She laughed nervously.

"This goes for you two in the back as well." He said sarcastically while glancing at them before returning his eyes to Kisara. "I understand you all are on edge due to my, origins..." He said coolly. "But please, don't act so fearful of me. I'm not going to hurt any of you. I wouldn't unless you provoked me, and I'm not easily provoked you know." He made a wildly unnerving sneer. "Besides, I couldn't kill any of you if I wanted to. You see, Yugi wouldn't allow it. He'd never forgive me. Hell, he might even kill _me_. Haha, oh that'd be such a sight, wouldn't it?"

"W-What?" The blue-eyed albino woman furrowed her brows. "How would that even be possible? Wouldn't that be killing yourself? E-Err I mean-!" She shouldn't have said that. She didn't catch herself from saying that in time. This was not the first time she encountered someone with DID, and she made that very mistake. She implied to that patient that they were just the same person by accidentally saying that if one were to kill the other, they'd just kill themselves as one person. She completely debunked the fact that they were two people. Mental illness or not, some patients you just can't say that to. That made..violent reactions, and she didn't want a repeat of last time. When dealing with people like that, you had to play their game. Play by their rules and agree to the fact that they _are_ more than one person.

"No no, It's okay, I understand your ignorance." He delicately insulted. "Yugi and I are one, we do understand that. But we're still two different people. We can still operate without each other. We're not conjoined twins, not completely anyway." He leaned back against the soft cushions and crossed his legs. "We're just two people trapped in one body, that's all. So yes, you could say him killing me would be killing both of us at once. However, we have _other_ ways of hurting each other. And ways of killing each other, should it ever come to that." His voice was lowly intimidating, even while still smiling like that.

"You're serious?" Kisara asked in disbelief.

"I am not lying." He said. And he wasn't, because Yami's eyes were still yellow.

"L-Let's just continue, and get back to the questions, shall we?" She made an anxious smile. "Next question, Yugi is aware that you exist, right?"

"Well yes. We talk all the time. I'm his only friend, after all." He smirked.

"Um, next, when did you first meet Yugi? How did it happen, and how did you two become...one?"

Heba made a very cheerful expression. He was smiling sweetly now, thinking of happy thoughts and folding his hands in his lap. Oh the days, they were so wonderful. He was only nineteen then, and Yugi was only four. They had a large age gap, but it didn't matter. It was a purely innocent and virtuous relationship. "It was a very long time ago. Fifteen years to be exact. I was nineteen, he was four. I admitted myself there after I committed my crimes. He was admitted into the asylum and only stayed for two years before the massacre." He laid his back on the sofa and put his feet up on the arm. "The massacre was what you found in your little documents, Ms. Ujana. The people who ran the fake asylum were using mentally screwed up people as guinea pigs. They experimented on us, and their final test resulted into the biggest scientific experimental genocide in the smallest amount of time known in Japan. That test was how Yugi became who he is today. But it was only thanks to me that he survived." Heba leered at the woman, and his eyes sharpened threateningly.

He was telling the truth so far. That really was chilling.

"Before all that, Yugi and I shared a room. That was an experiment in itself. They wanted to see if a serial killer like myself would kill a defenseless ill minded child, or take pity and ignore them. I didn't do either. I didn't hurt Yugi, and I didn't ignore him. I didn't take pity on him, either. I respected him. Even at such a young age. I cared for him, and I protected him. I was his only friend, and I played with him." He rolled his eyes at what anyone may or may not be thinking. "And for anyone thinking I molested him or something, don't even go there. I didn't. I wasn't _that_ kind of psychopath. I never hurt children. Never was a child any of my victims."

Kisara and Atem turned their heads at Yami, who just nodded. Silently saying that Heba was still being truthful. Yugi was never harmed in their time together.

"That following year, the day after Yugi and I celebrated his birthday, I caught wind of their plans on the final test. I knew for sure that no one would be alive after that. When I told Yugi about it, he was so frightened. He didn't want to die, he was just a little boy. He barely lived his life. I was young as well, but I already lived almost twenty years." Heba lowered his eyes and frowned at the memory. "He was the youngest patient in the entire building. And because we thought we would be trapped there forever together, we told each other everything. I confessed to him all of my crimes, and he still thought I was a good person. He still tried to see me as a harmless friend, a genuine human being. That boy, he changed me. I couldn't let him die. I refused to let him die." His tone became that of a guardian's. He spoke passionately and seriously. He was being sincere right now. All the others could do was listen to the man's story. "So I forced Yugi to be brave. I promised him he'd be okay. I swore to him that I would still be there with him, even if it seems like I'm not there. I hugged him, and I held him for hours. Then, I asked him to kill me." His expression became mournful.

He was still telling the truth.

"I put that boy in such a dreadful position. To put that kind of responsibility on him. He couldn't even fully comprehend what I was asking of him." He sat up in his seat and covered his face. He inhaled and closed his eyes. "I made a crappy excuse for a shiv, and told him to kill me with that. I told him I'd rather die from his hands than anyone else. Sure it may have been the easy way out but, I wanted to see his face before I died." His face was dry, but his quiet voice made it seem like he wanted to cry. "He slit my throat, pretty nice cut for what he had to work with. The blood ran more smoothly, allowing me to bleed out fast enough. He cried and cried, until I couldn't hear him anymore. I saw black. But then," Then his face perked up, making a warm smile once again. "I woke up. _We_ woke up. Together. I was confused, until I heard his voice. Once I figured out what was going on, I was so happy to be with him again. He said he talked to himself after my death constantly, wishing that I was there with him. And then I was! I was with Yugi again!" He cried. "We were one. We were sharing a body. I grew up with him, I guided him the best I could, and I protected him when he needed me. Just like when I was alive."

"So," Kisara meekly tried to comment. "You two became how you are now?"

"Yes. I never really showed myself unless Yugi needed me to handle things instead of him. I stayed scarce for his sake, so no one would think he was more of a freak than he already was. He's always so paranoid and scared that someone might find out and try to put him back in a nut house. Thinking that there's always someone out to get him. Being a pro level hacker doesn't help. That's why he shakes all the time like that. He's a paranoiac." He casually summed up.

"Shit," Atem suddenly said, making everyone turn their attention to him. He looked down at his feet somberly. "That's how he felt all along. No wonder he's so freaked out about everything. About us leaving him, and those nightmares. And we never understood that..." He trailed off sadly. Yami looked shameful as well. He just exhaled and looked away, his eyes still yellow.

The lady with white hair wrote all of her necessary personal notes, and typed all of her opinions on her report written on her computer. With his heavyhearted confession, things calmed down. No one was on their guard, and no one waited to tackle Heba down. He was telling the truth about everything. How could they be upset at him? This meant that he cared for Yugi like a brother, maybe even a son. But one thing still didn't make any sense, though. Kisara put down her pen and looked up at Heba. "I understand your feelings for Yugi. We all feel for him the way you do, but you've known him longer than any of us. You have a special connection, and I feel the love from just the way you speak about him." She smiled. "So please tell me, why have you been giving him a hard time lately? I was told that you're the cause of his nightmares, and that you slept with Atem and Yami before without his or their knowledge. That's cheating, you understand that, right? You do realize that you're hurting him, correct?"

Heba made a deep sigh. He felt his guilt pulling at his heart's veins. "Yes, I know I hurt him. I hurt him severely. I never betrayed him like that before. It was stupid and, I shouldn't have did that." He blew out some air. "You know how a guy dates a girl, but then his brother comes in and screws her? It was kinda like that." He admitted sheepishly. "I um, I hadn't felt stuff like _that_ in a long time. I just wanted to feel that again, you know? I mean, Yami-kun has a huge penis and Atemu has a big butt _and_ a huge penis-"

"I'll come over there and knock your fuckin' head off." Atem retorted instantly, making Heba chuckle. Yami just adverted his eyes from the man and scowled.

"Any who," Heba continued. "I was just being dumb to say the least. Never in my life did I realize how homosexual I could be. In due time, I will talk to him."

"Uhuh..." Kisara squinted her eyes slowly. Alright, now this conversation got weird. Considering how calm Heba acted, she supposed it was alright to ask him the question that she was normally too cautious to ask. "Final question, do you truly think you and Yugi are separate entities? You're not just the same person?"

"Of course not, silly." Heba flagged this off. "I told you, we're both two people."

"Right." The blue eyed woman mumbled. Yeah, that's what they always said. They were always in denial, or really truly believed there was more than one person here. "I think we've pretty much figured out what Yugi's problem is. It's, technically you, Mr. Heba." She stated. The former serial killer who sat across from her nodded slowly.

"You're right. I know. All of his problems came from that asylum, and I was the core of his time spent there. That's why I tried my very best to help him get somewhere in life, even if we had to use illegal methods."

"I'm glad you understand that much." She said gratefully. "Okay, that wraps things up here. I would request another appointment with just Yugi but, I think you can handle that for me. If you talk to him, I think you'll really help him. You might even replace the wrong doings you've committed. Can you do that for me please?" She asked, her light pink lip gloss shining from the room's lighting, her face bright with hope. "You're definitely not what I thought. I shouldn't have judged you, and I am sorry for that. You are, a changed man. That much is for sure, if I truly am talking to the famed killer from all those years back. I'm, actually glad to have met you. You were certainly an exciting patient to have. Thank you for being so cooperative."

"I think I can do that, we'll talk later tonight." He smiled back at her, no malice hidden anywhere. "I knew this day might come, so I had no problem talking to you and telling the truth." He stood up from his seat and dusted off his dress pants. He had dressed formerly for this occasion, with Yugi's clothes of course. "Nice meeting you, Ms. Kisara." He waved at her before turning around and walking in the direction of Atem and Yami. The two were still eyeing him suspiciously.

"Yami? Atem!" Kisara called before they made it to the door. The two stopped and turned to her. "Please do not give him a hard time. If you play nice, perhaps he'll do the same. Okay? It's what Yugi would want."

The Egyptian and the last remaining member of the Sennen family turned to each other and sighed. She was probably right, but it didn't hurt to stay on their toes. They just casually said goodbye, but also gave a warmhearted thank you for her time. The three men walked out of the room, and left her alone with her notes. Turns out things with Yugi wasn't that complicated after all. She smiled to herself. While he had a very bad mental illness that was probably permanent and couldn't be treated any further, perhaps this was okay. Perhaps Heba was the guardian he needed in his life. If he didn't have him, he'd be worse off. He was there when his father, Yami or Atem wasn't. He was always there for him, and kept him in check. Not to mention he probably helped Yugi in combat plenty of times, and no one even knew it. Maybe this was one problem that shouldn't be touched. Maybe in time, Heba would fade from his mind on his own. Unless her superiors or Yugi asked for it, she wouldn't dare try to eradicate Heba's influence.

As long as Atem and Yami did what she said and played nice, they would all be fine. She had faith in those three-err, four. Everything would be okay.

* * *

Caramel skinned hands were working rapidly in the kitchen. Pots and pans were situated on the counter, necessary utensils were sorted next to them. The shirtless Egyptian stretched his back muscles by moving his arms backward and forwards. His old tattoo proudly showing. He tied on the red apron his lovely little sister bought for him, and cracked his knuckles. Then, he looked over at one of his dual swords, and checked the blade to see if it was sharp enough. Everything was set and perfect. All he needed was the ingredients, but he didn't know what he'd be cooking yet. As the housewife of the relationship, he had to consult that with his hypothetical husbands first. Well, one of them was his husband. The other was still Heba.

After they left Kisara's office, they all went home to monitor Heba's actions. They wanted to see what he'd do, and they actually wanted to speak with him as well. Yami was sitting in front of the counter island and laid his elbows against the table. Heba was sitting right next to him and was laid back in the chair with his hands folded over his stomach. His eyes were closed, and he was smiling. Atem looked over his shoulder and asked what they wanted to eat for dinner. It was almost evening, it was time for supper anyway. The sun was setting. "What do you two want to eat?" He asked.

Yami made a rather difficult expression. Considering that Atem could cook nearly anything they asked for, it was a very hard question to answer. What was he in the mood for? Heba stayed silent as well, only cocking a frown. He didn't know either. Though, the tanner male had a feeling they'd be stumped, so he tried to narrow some choices down.

"Okay," Atem trailed off with a little bit of a smile. Yami and Yugi never knew what they wanted. He guessed Heba was the exact same way. "Japanese, Chinese, Italian or American?" He asked. He just named some offhand.

To this, Yami's eyes lit up and turned their normal purple color. "Oh, um..Italian."

Heba exhaled slowly. "Hmmm," He nodded his head back and forth as if he was singing a song to himself. "Let's see, I think Yugi would like American."

"Okay," The Egyptian turned around to face them completely and put one elbow on the counter to lean on. "Pasta, or burgers?"

Yami made a blank stare at him with half of a grin. "That is such a stereotype." Heba giggled to himself at that.

"Heheh, it was, but it was funny to me."

Atem rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Pick one, and I'll suggest something to you."

The former criminal pretended to stroke a beard and rose a brow, still having his eyes closed. "Well, I'm more than positive that Yugi would love a burger, but he scarfed seven of them down the other day during lunch break. I think he should eat something else for once."

Yami and Atem's eyes became a bit wider. "Seven? At once?" They questioned at the same time. Heba just nodded his head while chuckling to himself. It was actually pretty amazing. Yugi was fragile, but he sure knew how to eat. Probably got that from Joey. The younger male who sat next to Yugi's body just shook his head and made a small smile. That sounded like Yugi alright.

"Well, I would like pasta too, I suppose."

Their 'housewife' nodded once and turned back around to face the flat stove. He usually hated buying stuff instead of making it from scratch himself, but he _really_ didn't feel like making pasta. That was way too much work. Ramen noodles were one thing, but making shells or perfectly shaped pasta noodles was hell. He reached up towards their black cabinets to get the box of pasta. He'd need some sauce and some seasonings as well. "How about I make shrimp scampi pasta with a side of piadina? Then for dessert, you can have-"

Heba gasped and clapped several times with excitement. "Tiramisu! _Please_ tell me you can cook tiramisu. I've always wanted to try that!" He said gleefully. At this, Atem blinked a few times at his suddenly hyped up behavior.

That was oddly a very specific request. "Err, sure. I never did it before, but I'm sure I can try."

"Oh that's wonderful. Sorry for acting like a kid, I just always dreamed of eating that." The man said romantically. For some reason, he still wouldn't open his eyes. Why was that?

After dinner was made and served, Atem was cleaning up the kitchen. He always cleaned up first before settling down in his seat and eating himself, so he usually ate last. He didn't mind though. He'd rather get the cleaning over with. When he was just about done, he was going to ask Yami how it was, but he couldn't. He was too busy stuffing his face. He couldn't even answer without having food constantly put in his mouth. His words were confusing and muffled. All Atem could do was laugh and shake his head. He looked over at Heba, and saw that he was enjoying himself as well. Once he served the dessert later on, he was so taken aback by Atem's talent that he was speechless.

"I just..I cannot even form words..." He said dramatically as he licked his lips from the dessert he just devoured. "Mnn! Too delicious, it's not even fair." He turned to Atem and just asked him over and over why he didn't make his talent public. "Who taught you this? And why? Why are you not getting paid for this? Why are you not in culinary school or, some kind of TV show?"

That was pretty flattering, especially coming from the guy who gave them a hard time yesterday. Atem found himself blushing, so he just looked down and turned somewhere else. "W-Well, I don't...Want to do something like that. I was never taught anything, I just kinda learned. I don't see a need in making that public, or making a profit out of it. The only people who deserve my food are Yami, Mana and Yugi. And, you too, I guess."

Yami flagged this off and turned to Heba. "No, it's because he's way too shy to reveal his cooking to anybody important."

Atem's face became even redder, and he practically hissed at Yami. "F-Fuck you!"

Yami ignored him and continued. "Atem has more than one talent. Not only can he cook, but he can sing and-"

"Yami, I will _fucking_ kill you."

Heba made a small laugh at their banter. It was nice to finally try some of Atem's food again, it's been a long time since he did. He quietly thanked Atem for the meal and crossed his arms over the counter top. Eating a full meal always helped him sleep. "You know something," He suddenly said, gaining their attention. "This is the first time in a long time, that I've had your food."

"What?" The Egyptian furrowed his brows. "No, Yugi eats all the time."

"That's _Yugi_. Remember, We're not the same. What he experiences, _he_ feels. What I experience, _I_ feel. If he gets punched in the face, I don't feel it because I'm not there. If I get shot, he doesn't feel it because he wasn't there. If he eats, I don't taste it. If you tell him information, I don't know about it until he tells me himself." He smirked at them. "And if he makes love with you two, I don't feel a thing. Simply because I'm not there." His smirk turned into a sulk rather quickly. "I told you before, we're two different people."

Yami put down his fork on his empty plate and glanced at Heba curiously. "So, what does the other person do while the other person is out?" He honestly couldn't believe he was asking that.

"It's like being asleep." The former killer softly responded. "It's like being asleep, while hearing the other person's voice. But I only listen when I need to. Only when Yugi needs to talk to me. And if we switch, it's the same thing for him. We're not entirely linked, we don't even share memories of whatever happens when the other is in control." He smiled to himself. "But no matter what, we're always there for each other." He silently sighed. "I really need to talk to him. I screwed up so bad."

Atem put away the cleaning supplies and walked around the counter island to sit down next to Heba. He'd eat when this conversation is over, he was too engrossed in it. "I meant to ask, are we going to see you more often now that Yugi's secret is out?"

Heba only shook his head once. "I come out when he wants me to come out. That's up to him, and him alone. And after what I've done, I doubt it." His voice had a hint of sadness. He still tried to smile though. "It was quite fun meeting you two though. And I'm so glad I finally got to have your cooking once again, Atemu."

The younger red eyed male just smiled back at him. "I wouldn't mind. Just don't pull shit like that again. If Yami and I knew you weren't an asshole from the start, I'm sure things would have went better."

Yami nodded and agreed to this. "Indeed. You're not that much of a nuisance. Just don't go off murdering people again either. Unless Ishizu tells you otherwise, of course." He added quickly. Then a thought came to mind. Both he and Atem wondered why the man became a serial killer in the first place.

It was obvious that Heba was just someone made up in Yugi's mind, but, something was weird. 'Heba' was telling the truth during his appointment, meaning it was true that he was a real person _before_. And when he really was alive, he did tell Yugi about his past. So he must have told him why he started killing. Yugi must have manifested all of those memories of him into an actual being, and because he was so lonely as a child when he passed, he created another personality. Not to mention him committing his first murder was probably the traumatic experience that caused it in the first place. His brain was probably so damaged, that it was sure that Heba was indeed a different person, when it was actually just Yugi making him up. It couldn't comprehend that it wasn't a different entity. And that might have been why he didn't lie on the lie detector, because his brain impulses acted as if it really was another person telling the truth. The human mind was a fantastic, but scary thing.

Then, Heba made a sad smile. Even though his eyes were closed, they could tell he was feeling a strong sense of melancholy. That was so weird, he only opened his eyes for a split second to see Atem's food, and closed them back again. They noticed this, and both men frowned. Yami asked first what was wrong. "What is it? And why haven't you opened your eyes?"

"Because I'm trying to put myself to sleep. I've been trying to put my mind at ease all this time, but now it's time for me and Yugi to switch. It's my time to go." He said lowly. He leaned back in the chair, and put himself in the same position he was in earlier. His hands folded on his abdomen. "I can feel how upset Yugi is at me. That's why I look like this. Even though what I did was stupid and was just for the sake of having fun, it was still very wrong of me. He's making me feel guilty, and that's my real punishment." Heba twiddled his thumbs around. "Should we meet again, I'll be sure to give more respect to you two. Being overprotective of Yugi is why we all bumped heads at first. But with that in common, I hope you at least trust me."

Atem shrugged. "Not like we got a choice, you share his body. All we _can_ do is trust you. All I ask is that," He turned his eyes to their empty plates with crumbs on them. "You don't hurt him like that again. We'll give you trust, just don't make any of us regret it. It would make Yugi happy to know that we're cool with each other. If there's ever a time when we're not there for him," He hesitated in his words. "If-If for some God awful reason we ever separate, even if we just argue and fight," Just the thought of being broken up, he couldn't even say it out loud. "If we fail at cheering him up, you be there and do it for us. Fix what we can't. You know him better than we do, after all."

"Hn," Heba found it pretty complimentary that they trusted him, even though they really didn't have a choice like Atem said. It was still nice, though. "I have no problem doing that. Just remember this," This time, he opened his eyes at them. But the sight of them made both men flinch. They were twisted, malevolent. Malignant, poisonous, deadly. So many words to describe his murderous face right now. Even though his smile was, sane, everything else wasn't. His eyes were bloodshot and tiny, and the sadistic vibe coming off from him was definitely that of a serial killer. Yeah, he definitely influenced Yugi's psychotic nature. "Should either of you hurt Yugi, and should he ever come to me for revenge," It was like they could see him holding a large knife at them right now, touching the blade with his cold fingers and waiting to cut them both. Maybe that's why he put himself in an asylum, because even he knew there was something wrong with him. "The monster that I've repressed, will come to light once more. I won't hurt him, and _you_ won't hurt him." And just like that, his face turned to normal in seconds. He looked completely fine now, and he shut his eyes again. "Deal?"

Reluctantly, both Yami and Atem complied to his terms. "...Deal."

"Good." He calmed his nerves down. "Well all talk again someday. For now, good.." His voice was drowned out by his own drowsiness. He was dipping into a deep sleep. "..Bye..." He whispered, before falling asleep completely. He softly snored against the chair, his face actually looking adorable. Well, it was probably because it was still Yugi's face that was sleeping. They both couldn't believe they actually carried on a conversation with someone who pretended not be Yugi. They were actually taking this seriously, and frankly, they knew they reached a new low of insanity.

This was some crazy shit, for real.

But, it was still Yugi. And if they wanted him to be happy, they had to play along. They'd do anything for him, even if it made them seem even more crazy than they already were. They loved Yugi, they adored him. They wanted him to be with them forever, and they wanted to help him feel better about himself. If this was the way to do it, they didn't care what the cost was. Even if they had to streak naked around the entire town for a whole day, just to see him snicker a little, they'd do it. He meant the world to them, and just like the real Heba that died, they'd take the skins off their backs for him.

This Heba guy, he must have really cared about him. They were both glad Yugi had at least one good adult figure in his life, even if it was for a short time. They couldn't even believe they felt sympathy for a serial killer that committed genocide on hundreds of people in one month. Maybe that was only because he wasn't really here, it was just Yugi acting as him. Still though, if someone as sweet and beautiful as Yugi could see good in him, so could Atem and Yami. Hopefully their...'Talk', would go well.

Yami and Atem watched as the man they knew for sure was their boyfriend, continue to drift in his own dreams. He was drooling a bit, like a baby. It was so cute. The two scooted their seats closer to next to Yugi, and leaned against him. They kissed his cheeks, and closed their eyes while resting their heads on his shoulders.

They all fell asleep, just like that.

At peace.

* * *

 **END - 12!**

 **Yeah, I'm back. Updates might not be as often considering I'm writing another story right now. (I'm writing a Sonic story, 'Have No Regrets'. I'm a huge Sonic fangirl, and I love the games and the comics. If it ain't your cup of tea, I understand. But if you care to give it a chance, I really appreciate it.)**

 **Sorry for the very long wait, I just really needed a break. But, according to the reviews and the messages, you guys already understand. I'm so thankful for that. I** **t's so fucking amazing that you all care so much. I feel like I don't even deserve it.** **Funny how strangers support you better than your closest friends. I love you all so much.**

 **For the billionth time, thank you.**

 **...Oh yeah and I still do requests. Don't let that hiatus make you think that's over. That's all I'm gonna say.**

 **Have a nice day, lovelies.**


	13. First Rage

_**From a very lovely Guest:**_

 _ **"Um I'm the same guest that asked for Yugi badassery. Sorry it took so long to review but I've been busy. First of I want to thank you for writing my prompt and to tell you that all of these oneshots are absolutely amazing. My favorites are Say my Name(Shocking!)' Shrink 1, and Yugi and Atem. I just love all of the character development in these one shots. It is just so awesome. Sorry for being a bit greedy but I have another request that I would just love to read. I remember in the main story you would talk about how Joey saw yugi really angry. I would love for you to right exactly what happened then. And again I love this story."**_

 _ **Oh I've been wanting to write your request for a** very **long time, my friend. Ask and you shall receive.**_

 _ **So, warning. A little lemon.**_

* * *

 **13! - First Rage**

 _ **Two years ago, around the time Yugi and Jounouchi were sexually intimate. Taking place only a few days after the events of 'Just Once'.**_

* * *

"Jounouchi-kun...?" A small, quiet voice called. The dirty blonde however, was in no mood to get up right now. The sun was setting, and he had a rough day today. He was almost fired from all three of his shitty jobs, had to get some money to pay for Yugi's medical bills. Those fuckin' pills of his were expensive as hell. About as pricey as rent for an apartment. But, they were the _good_ stuff. Shit that normal doctors wouldn't give you. He was buying them from a shady guy, but, it was for Yugi. He meant too much to him. So he had to work a bunch to support him, while supporting himself. He thanked God they didn't have school right now.

The apartment they lived in was crappy, but it wasn't as bad as the others in this shitty neighborhood. He and Yugi made the best of what they had. Yugi had a job too, but...It seemed illegal. He would never talk to him about it, and would avoid talking about it whenever it was brought up. Oh well, Joey wasn't a saint either. So he didn't ponder too much about it. For whatever 'job' this was, he was getting some pretty good dough. A little more money, and they could finally spend it on getting a better apartment than this. Then he could quit one of his jobs.

But for now, he needed rest. He wanted to sleep in all day. He didn't have any work tomorrow, so he just wanted to have a moment's peace for once.

"J-Jounouchi-kun." The voice said again. Then something wet started to touch him. That voice sounded cute but, he didn't feel like being bothered right now. "Joey, wake up for me p-please."

God damn it. The blonde groaned and struggled to open his eyes. He was currently sprawled on the bed that they now shared together. Yugi did have a room of his own since it was a two bedroom apartment, but they've been sharing one bed lately. It wasn't as cramped as one would think, since Yugi was smaller than Joey was. But why was he here all of a sudden? Didn't he have a job to do right now? And-Oh. They were both naked. Well Joey went to bed naked, but Yugi looked like he just took a shower. There was water all over him, and he smelled like sweet body wash. He was on top of him with his face near his. Considering that they've already done things together before, they didn't care about being nude in front of each other. Yugi was laying on top of Joey, with his toned arms crossed on top of the blonde's muscular chest, and his chin resting on the back of his hands. His purple eyes were beckoning him to get closer, and his expression was so charming. Damn he was beautiful.

Even though Yugi was gorgeous to look at, he seriously wasn't in the mood to be awake. "What is it, 'Yug? Can't you see I'm tryin' to sleep here?" He mumbled.

The smaller male just smiled at him in response. He couldn't be that upset at him. "I-I'm sorry Joey." He said softly. "You work so hard, you p-poor thing." Yugi put his arms on the sides of Joey's body and held himself up shakily. Funny that he sat still when he was laying on him. He leaned down for a quick kiss and then wrapped his arms around his torso. He used him as a plushie, basically. Then, the blonde heard some meowing. Jesus, Yugi brought a cat in here again. "O-Oh, sorry about that, too. It's chilly, and I saw him outside earlier. H-He was shivering, and I couldn't leave him out there." He placed another kiss on his lips. "I hope t-that's okay..." He trailed off innocently. Alright, now he was doing it on purpose so he wouldn't get mad.

Joey just sighed. "Whateva Yug', just let me get some sleep." He gently pushed Yugi's embrace away and turned over on his side while closing his eyes shut.

"...I was just a l-little horny-"

And that made all of Joey's nerves tense up immediately. "...What?" He snapped an eye back open at him.

"I took my medicine so don't worry. B-But, earlier you texted me and said that you were so stressed out, that you wanted um, s-some 'ass' from me." He blushed. "Y-You said you wanted it after work, but then you said you didn't care how tired you might be. You said no matter what, you would get it so.." Yugi sat up and scooted him backwards onto Joey's lap. "You've been working yourself to d-death for me, so it's only fair, right?" He said while making a shy smile. His hand reached down below himself, and touched a certain part of his body that made him hot. "That's why I showered for y-you. So we can do something." He began rubbing a little, making small moans and twitches.

Joey just stared with a red face. He was fully up now. Watching Yugi pump his own member up and down while rubbing down his own body, that was so fucking sexy. He was going slow at first, but his speed was picking up gradually. And he was doing this all in Joey's face. What could he even say? 'No'? Hell no. Though he was tired, he did indeed remember those text messages clearly.

* * *

 _Joey: Yug im on my break. im so fuckin tired man_

 _Yugi-kun: Oh...I'm so sorry Joey. I wish I could be there with you to help. But I'd just screw everything up.._

 _Joey: Nah its fine yug. i just wanna go home and sleep_

 _Yugi-kun: I'll prepare the bed for you._

 _Joey: Actually fuck that. i want some ass_

 _Yugi-kun: ...You do?_

 _Joey: Yeah. i want it from you. after work_

 _Yugi-kun: Joey, you'll be tired and stuff. Besides, you said you didn't want to take my virginity._

 _Joey: I know dat. just suck me off, and i'll do somethin' else to your ass_

 _Yugi-kun: Oh my goodness, Joey._

 _Joey: Maybe you can jack off and i watch a little. then maybe i could just eat you the fuck out_

 _Yugi-kun: What the hell is wrong with you? You're being so weird right now!_

 _Joey: Im fuckin tired dude. I wanna relieve some fuckin stress_

 _Yugi-kun: . . ._

 _Yugi-kun: ...I'll think about it. I see you're not really yourself right now, so maybe you should go back to work and finish up._

 _Joey: Alright yug. ill be there soon_

 _Yugi-kun: Okay. Bye._

* * *

Yeah. So he might have been a bit pushy when he texted those things, and maybe he was so tired that he didn't realize what he was typing into his phone during his break. But he said what he said, and he couldn't change that now. Besides, he still wanted to take out some stress. Why not mess around a little before going back to sleep? Foreplay knocked him out like a light afterwards anyway.

He didn't stop Yugi. He just watched wide eyed as he moaned his name while describing all the naughty things he wanted him to do. He moved his hand on his shaft faster, his mouth hung open as he moaned. "A-Aah.." His lower body was twitching. It wanted to do so much, and he almost wanted Joey to take him right here on the bed. "J-Jounouchi-Ah!" He used his other hand to touch himself and tug at his own nipples. "Y-You said you wanted me to do this in front of-mmn! You," He made a small gasp when he pinched them. "D-Do you want me to cum on you too..?"

 _Holy fuck_ his voice was dirty. He sounded so filthy and smutty. He just couldn't believe Yugi was a virgin, he couldn't. No amateur could make their voice sound that alluring. He swore, Yugi was some kind of underground porn star or something. That had to be the only explanation as to why he was so good at making him aroused. No girl he's ever been with has made him feel so hard, so quickly.

Oh yeah, by the way, he was hard as hell now.

"C-Can I cum, J-Joey?" He stuttered more abundantly than usual. As much as he wanted to see that, he didn't want him to release. Not yet.

"Not yet, Yug'." He reached over and grasped his hand, pulling it away from his stiff member. He could see some substance forming from it, precum dripping out. "'Member when I said I wanted to eat you?" He asked gracefully. Yugi nodded quickly, lightly panting and shaking. Joey put his hands on his hips and took him off of his body, back onto the bed. Yugi was put down and turned around so that his back was facing Joey. He instinctively got on his hands and knees and bent himself over. His cute little butt was now facing him directly. He could see his tiny little pink hole waiting for him.

Joey sat behind him and raised his hands over his bottom. He roamed his skin with his palms, feeling and touching all over it. He gave a small lick to one of his cheeks and kissed it before swatting one of his palms on it. Yugi moaned sharply, pushing himself into the mattress to hide his face. Joey then continued to touch and grope him, until he took two fingers and ran it down in between his cheeks. Feeling that odd sensation, Yugi squeaked with a very red face. "J-Jounouchi!" He mewled out. "D-Don't do that..."

"Shuddap." Joey ignored him and pressed the tips of his fingers on his little hole. He slowly pushed his pinky in, with a little difficulty. His skin was so smooth, almost like that of a plastic doll. Yugi stiffened up and made a drawn out moan. He stuck his finger all the way in, knuckle-deep. He then pressed his ring finger in next, feeling every muscle inside of him tighten up. Yugi dug his fingers into the sheets, squeezing his eyes shut. It hurt, but as he kept going in and out, it was feeling better. The good smelling shower water that previously ran down his skin was now becoming sweat. It's only been about ten minutes and he was already panting.

"M-Mnn..Ah-"

But right as he was about to insert the next finger, he heard his phone ring. Joey rolled his eyes and sucked his teeth. "Damn it. Hold on, Yug'," He took his fingers out from Yugi's bottom and gave it a smack before getting up from his position to get off the bed. The other whined and sat down with his legs closed as the blonde walked away. There was a small desk in the front of the room with a laptop Yugi bought him, accompanied with a small chair sitting in front of it. His smart phone was sitting on the surface. Joey lazily sat down while putting one of his feet up on the desk. He grabbed his phone and swiped the screen to take the call.

"Yeah, whaddaya want?" He greeted the caller rudely.

 _"I really wouldn't be using that tone, if I were you."_

"...!" Joey nearly bit his tongue at that voice. He recognized it all too well. It was that damn Ushio bastard. He was probably calling about the money he owed for Yugi's medicine. But he didn't have all of it right now. He'd have to come up with some kind of lie or excuse. He took his feet off of the desk once he realized the gravity of the situation. "Oh hey!" He grinned nervously into the phone. "Sorry about that man, I had a pretty rough day, ya know?"

 _"I couldn't care less, Katsuya."_

"Right right, of course." He was trying too hard to keep calm.

"Jounouchi-kun, who's that?" Yugi pulled some of the sheets onto his bare legs, covering himself. Joey just ignored him and continued talking into the phone. The other just frowned, thinking that it was one of his little flings on the phone. Even though they did things together, they weren't in a relationship. He felt his hard on die out quickly from that alone. He just rolled his eyes and wobbly got up from the bed. He limped to the closet at the back of the room and proceeded to open it for some clothes.

Once he found a shirt and some pants, he started to walk away from the closet and pass Joey. That is, until he heard Joey's voice get more and more paranoid by the second. Whoever was on the phone, didn't sound like a woman either.

 _"I want my money, and I want it now, Katsyua. You know where I am."_

"Listen man, I needed that money for a friend. I promise I'll make it back by the end of the week and-"

 _"I expect you to see me in the next twenty minutes. If you don't show your face by that time, you know what'll happen."_ With that threat, the person hung up. The dirty blonde hung up his phone and half covered his face with his other hand. This was bad. He didn't have much of the money he spent on Yugi. He didn't know what to do, he'd get killed if he went there empty handed.

"Joey," Yugi's voice was serious, he didn't like any of that. His voice was low, and he dropped that 'cutely innocent' schtick. "Who was that?" He didn't stutter. That was odd for Joey to hear.

"Um," He tried to ignore that. "It's..It's nothing, Yug'. I gotta go soon. You gonna be okay by yourself?"

"Don't avoid my question," He put his clothes tucked in one arm, and faced him directly. "Answer me right now." His tone was pretty aggressive, even more unusual. Yugi was never brutally forward like this. Joey couldn't answer, though. Not truthfully. But as long as Yugi didn't interfere, he wouldn't be involved. They wouldn't have to hurt him too. He doubted that Yugi would try to do anything rash, so maybe telling the truth wasn't that bad of an idea. He might be mad at him afterwards, however.

Joey sighed and scratched the back of his head while looking down. "Sorry, Yug'. I, kinda borrowed some money from some guys at our school. I needed the money to pay for your medicine. The jobs just weren't cuttin' it, ya know?"

"W-What? You mean _Ushio Tetsu_?" Yugi blinked. He stared long and hard at his best friend, his expression longing for an explanation. "B-But, why? Why did you need to get me expensive medication? Why would you p-put yourself through so much, that you made a debt you can't pay?"

To this, the dirty blonde cracked a warming smile. He didn't regret it, it was all for Yugi, after all. "'Cause Yug', the shitty medicine the clinic gives ya ain't strong enough. You know that. So I looked up online what I should get ya, and I can't afford it by normal means." He reached out and grabbed Yugi's arm that was slightly shaking, feeling his disorder take over his body. "You need that medicine, and I take care of ya. You're my best pal, and I'd do anything to make sure you're healthy. Even if that means putting myself in a debt." He let go of his arm before making an uneasy face. "I am kinda screwed right now, but I don't want ya gettin' involved. This is my problem."

"A-And," Yugi's face fell into dejection after hearing that. He was entirely at fault for this, he felt so guilty. "That problem is b-because of me." He summed up sadly. Joey shook his head and waved his hands back and forth.

"N-Nah nah! That's not true, I did this on my own!"

"Jounouchi, you know I can bring m-money in too, why didn't you ask for help? Why didn't you tell me about a-anything?" He was starting to get really upset. Not just angry upset, but a mixture of liability, melancholy and anger all at once. "I-I could have helped you! Now you're going to get hurt, why would you do that?!"

"I didn't want you to help me, Yugi, don't you get that?" The blonde raised his voice a little to adjust his authority over the argument. "I took you in on my own. I wanted to give you a place to stay. I wanted to take care of ya, and feed you and put clothes on your back. I didn't have to, but I made that choice 'cause I couldn't stand watching someone who can't take care of themselves die! You're _my_ responsibility!"

"I'm not a f-fucking child, you didn't have to go that far! I'm _not_ worth it!"

"Well you don't have the fuckin' right to say that!" He yelled. "You're not just someone I gotta take care of, you're my best friend. You've been there for me whenever I needed ya. So I should do the same, right?" He pointed to himself roughly. " _I_ made that choice! All on my own, so it's on _me_!"

"T-That's not fair..." Yugi shook his head with angry eyes.

"Life ain't fair. You know that." He sighed heavily and dragged his hand through his hair. What was he going to do? What could he do in twenty minutes? It was impossible to do anything. They'd come to his doorstep and kill him. Yugi could see how fearful he was. He didn't want to get hurt. Joey was jumped before, he was beaten. He was no stranger to that. But he was never beaten beyond recognition before, and he was sure that's what Ushio planned on doing to him. No, he couldn't let that happen. Joey didn't deserve that at all, he wasn't even a bad person. All the things he did that may have seemed questionable were all for the greater good. He only ever had good intentions. So why did he deserve to get hurt just for trying to help Yugi? Just to help him save his life with the medicine he dearly needed?

No, he would _not_ allow that.

"...Do you know where Tetsu-kun is?" He used a crucial, and scarily dignified tone. Joey immediately caught on to what he was thinking, and refused. Yugi was getting up and moving back to the closet. He needed to wear his black hoodie for this one. That way no one would see. He opened the closet door and began pulling out the said hoodie, until Joey tugged his arm.

"If you think I'm gonna let you go over there and do somethin' stupid, you got another thing comin', Muto."

Yugi just continued to pull it out while looking it over. Good, it was clean with not a spec of lint.

"Yugi, I'm fuckin serious, man!"

"So am I, Jounouchi." He was being stubborn as a mule. The smaller male walked away from him while putting on the hoodie. He sat down on the bed to put on his pants. His shoes were probably underneath the bed. He remembered he left them in here last time. "Since you're putting yourself in danger for me, I'll do the same for you." He looked up at the blonde with vengeful eyes. But then, he smiled. "Don't w-worry, I'll get rid of your debt for you. I'll make it so that they'll never set foot near y-you again."

Yugi stood up and went down on one knee to look for his shoes under the bed. Joey just kept protesting and protesting, no matter what. "Hell no you're not! No offense Yug', but you ain't a fighter. They'd kill you too!"

"That's the t-thing Joey," The smaller one found what he was looking for and took out his converse shoes from under the bed. He tossed them on the floor right in front of himself, and sat back down on the bed to put them on. He made a little giggle and glanced up at Joey again. "You don't know me as well as you _think_ you do." He smirked.

Jounouchi squinted his eyes at that. What did that mean? He watched Yugi get up and wobble over to him while putting shaky hands on his shoulders. Joey sighed, feeling that Yugi wouldn't be changing his mind. "I don't want you to get hurt too. This isn't your fight. I..love you." He said gently. No matter how much they fought or argued, things were always the same. He just wanted to protect Yugi. He just wanted him to live a somewhat okay life. Yugi knew this, and that's why he wanted to help him.

"I know." He caressed the side of his face and leaned up to kiss him briefly. "I love you too. But just t-trust me, okay? I promise I won't get hurt."

Yeah, Joey definitely wouldn't be able to change his mind. Should things go wrong, he'd have something special on him. "What do you want me to do?" Jounouchi asked reluctantly.

"First, put on some clothes. T-Then, I want you to take me to him. You drive and drop me off."

* * *

So Ushio was hiding out behind the school. Tch, of course that prick would be there. Yugi only guessed that's where all their little meetings took place. Well it wouldn't matter, because Yugi would shut that shit down quickly. Joey had parked his truck a couple blocks away, instructed by Yugi. He told him to park close, but not too close. That way, if those assholes walked out to the front, they wouldn't spot his car easily. The smaller one was holding onto Joey's hand to help him out of the car. They began to walk in the direction of the large building. Yugi held onto his arm so he could walk properly. He took his medicine earlier to help this, but his anger was making it harder for him to maneuver.

They cut and walked around the perimeter of the front. It was a long walk since the school was pretty big, but for what Yugi was planning to do, it was worth it. It was night time, and the school was closed, so no one was around. His hood was up on his head, hiding some of his face. Joey was told to wear one as well, but he didn't have a clue as to why. He was a little put off by this, but he trusted Yugi's word and just went with it. Little did he know, just in case things went south, he had a gun on him. Once their walk ended, they were where they wanted to be, behind the school.

The large and detailed structures of the building were a pain in the ass to walk by, but they made it. They didn't even see any security, no wonder Ushio and his little gang were able to hang around here. Now all they needed to do was find their man. It's been almost twenty minutes. They both heard some irritating loud roars of laughter, along with the clanging of bottles. Dumbasses were probably drinking.

When they turned the corner, they found him. That buhshy-browed prick in all his glory. He was holding up a beer bottle, while his other flunkies were laughing their asses off at him. Yugi saw this guy a few times before. Apparently, he's the same guy who gang banged that poor girl in their school and hurt her. He did a lot of bad things to people here, and even got to Joey a few times before. Well no more. He looked up at Joey and pushed him away with a good amount of force. The blonde was startled when he was shoved. He nearly lost his balance from that, which was surprising. Yugi wasn't secretly strong, was he? He had a nice body, but he wasn't jacked. He wasn't even as built as Joey. No, maybe he just caught him off guard.

"Remember what I-I said. Don't intervene." He said sternly before turning back to Ushio's group.

Joey just stood back, and allowed Yugi to do what he had to do. He trusted him, he had to keep his word. Joey just closed his eyes and sighed, hoping that Yugi would be okay and come out alive. All he could do was watch.

Meanwhile, Yugi was more than confident in his abilities. Okay, eight guys. More than half a dozen. And some were burly, some weren't. What was the challenge here? "U-Um," He needed to play dumb first, right? This would be way too easy. "Excuse me?" He called loudly. The men looked over and stopped leaning against the walls of the school. They just eyed Yugi up and down and glared at him. Why was someone like him in a place like this? They didn't like him in their territory, he assumed. "Are you Tetsu-kun?" He asked politely while pointing right at Ushio, who was raising one of his huge brows at him.

"Aren't you that Muto kid who aces all his classes? The one who hangs around the cheerleaders?" His gruff voice was much more annoying than he anticipated.

"Y-Yeah, I am. Very nice to meet you!" He waltzed right past his lackeys and stood right in front of him. He held his hand out for a humble manly handshake, making a smile. They just stared in shock and slight amusement at his boldness. Joey was terrified for him at this point. Why was he acting so direct!? "I always s-see you around school, but I never got to say hi."

"...Why are you here? How'd you even know I was here?"

"Oh I had Jounouchi-kun drive me here. He doesn't h-have the money you wanted, so he wanted me to talk to you."

Joey face palmed. Why did he tell him he was here!? And then, all of his 'men' turned and looked directly at Jounouchi. He flinched at this and made a nervous laugh while backing away slowly. Ushio just howled in laughter while tossing his beer bottle behind him. It shattered on the ground, and soon, everyone besides Yugi and Joey laughed. "Oho, I see! So Katsuya, you're making Muto fight your battles for you? You want him to die that badly? Hahaha!" He cackled. He looked over at one of his friends and nodded over to Joey. They nodded back and walked over to him with a few others. Four of them then sprinted and rushed to grab the dirty blonde. He yelped at the sudden action and immediately started struggling.

Yugi looked back and started to become concerned. They were starting to swing on him. Yuig knew they'd do something rash, but he didn't anticipate that they'd go after _him_. Since he was the one confronting Ushio, he should have been getting hit, not Joey! He whipped his head back at Ushio and demanded that he stopped them. "H-Hey! Make them stop! If you want someone to get hurt, then beat me up, not him!"

"So you want to be his punching bag instead. You can probably take hits better than Katsuya, and that's why he wanted you to talk to me instead." The brawny black haired man grinned in delight. "What a fucking pussy."

"T-That's not it at all!" He was starting to get really angry. Only a coward let others act for him. That's not what Joey's intentions were at all, and he shouldn't have to be punished for it. A cry of pain made Yugi look back in fear. All of his guys were hitting him at this point. They had him pinned on the ground, punching and kicking him everywhere. He had tried reaching for his gun that Yugi knew he hid, but he was becoming too weak to get it. He then tried to cover his face, but they were still hurting him. Yugi's blood pressure was starting to go up, he nearly gasped at how much pain he was in. He was really getting ticked off, and he never felt this angry before, not in a long time. "Let him go _right_ now!" He yelled at the larger man furiously.

"Or _what_?" Ushio's large hand grabbed the top of Yugi's head with a tight grip. He forcefully pushed him down on his butt, right onto the cold ground. "You're just some midget who can't even walk properly! Your bones are probably as frail as glass, and you think I'm intimidated by _you?_ Really?" He stood tall above Yugi, one of his hands in his pockets. "I feel bad for you. If you didn't know Katsuya, he wouldn't have roped you into this shit."

Yugi didn't even care about this bastard's gloating, he was terrified for something else.

He didn't hear Joey anymore.

He looked back, but when he did, he was just laying there on the ground with small blood stains by his body. He wasn't moving. Not at all. The guys above him just laughed at him and nudged his body with their feet.

They hurt him.

"What? Nothing to say? You'll end up just like him if you don't speak, Muto." Ushio warned nicely. "So I'll ask, where's my money?"

Those sons of bitches...They really...

"...You hurt him." Yugi whispered.

Ushio playfully held up a hand to his ear and leaned even closer to Yugi by bending his knees a bit. "Hm? What'd ya say?"

"You fucking hurt him." He spat as a retort. His body became extremely tense, his heart beat becoming rapid. He was so angry, he was so pissed, so infuriated. He wanted to rip something apart, he wanted to break something in half. He wanted to kill something, he needed to kill someone. Veins grew on his forehead and throbbed erratically. He was gritting his teeth, and he clenched them tightly. He was turning red, his pale forehead starting to become a tint of pink.

They would all die.

Yugi slowly stood up and walked over to the guys hovering over Joey's body. Ushio just watched with curiosity, and didn't do a thing. What was he planning? He moved, almost like a zombie. It didn't help that his disorder made him wobble when he walked, but, it was starting to stop. One of the many signs people needed to learn. If he stopped shaking, that meant bad news for you and anyone nearby. They didn't even hear him come. Of course, they shouldn't hear him at all. This was a former assassin, someone who's faced true hell in the face before. He's killed a man before, he's held blood in his hands. He's slit a man's throat.

He was no stranger to murder.

Assassins didn't fight. There was no need to, because that wasn't their job.

Their job was to kill, that's it.

He flexed his fingers, he cracked every single knuckle. His father taught him this technique of fighting, that was strictly for killing. It only worked if you didn't have any weapons. That was fine. He didn't need weapons to waste these bitches.

That's why, one of the guys didn't feel his collar get yanked from behind. He didn't even realize he was going to die that second. Yugi just looked at him emotionlessly as he reached up to grasp his neck. He held him up above the ground, his feet no longer touching it. The others surrounding Joey's body watched in shock, as did Ushio. Joey coughed and rolled on his back while trembling in pain. He sat up steadily, his eyes trying to adjust at what everyone else was looking at. Thankfully they didn't knock him out. He was still alive and barely breathing.

...Then he saw Yugi.

And then, he saw Yugi rip someone's throat out in one fell swoop. Then, he saw him reach down with a bloody hand, and rip out an organ. He tossed the limp body behind himself and continued onto the next person. They were so horrified at what they just saw, the lackeys couldn't do a thing to stop him. Yugi just glided over to another, and shoved his entire hand into his abdomen. He reached up, and they all heard the mushing and crunching sound of both flesh and bone. Right before their eyes, they saw a bone from a rib cage rip out from his chest. He dropped it on the ground along with his body.

He lifelessly turned his head up at his third victim, who ran away to Ushio's direction. But Yugi was much quicker. They both didn't even notice that he moved until it was too late. He hugged the cowardly thug from behind, who screamed bloody murder in fear. Yugi slid his hand up his tattered jacket towards his chest, touching his skin with his own cold fingers. He punctured his fingers through his skin, and tore out a heart. Blood flew from the man's mouth as he fell forward. Yugi let him go, his hands full of blood and other substances no one would dare to identify.

He looked over at the other victims, and staggered their way.

He was suddenly right in front of his fourth victim. He gripped a hand and just like that, ripped his arm right off. Skin and tissue was stretched and torn, along with his clothing. The limb fell on the ground, with blood shooting from where his appendage used to be. Some even got on Yugi's face. He didn't care. The man fell down screaming, bleeding out. He just went for the fifth one, who just dropped to his knees at the sight of death. Yugi was just so swift, so graceful despite what he was doing. He was like, an angel. Sinning to the harshest extent.

 _An angel of death._

He just knelt down to him, and placed his hand on the sides of his head. His eyes, they were so dark. Nothing was there. Yugi lifted up his arms and tore off the man's head, the tip of his spinal cord revealed to all. Yugi dropped it and let it roll to Ushio's direction. The thick browed male just squealed like a mouse and tripped over his own feet. The rest of them besides Ushio, the only two left, fell on their backsides and tried crawling or scooting away. The sixth victim, he wasn't so lucky. He was grabbed and pulled right back. When he looked up, he only saw the sole of Yugi's shoe. His head was crushed the very next second.

The seventh one managed to get up on his feet, but he was too late. Too slow, rather. Too scared. Yugi was already walking right behind him with the sixth victim's body in his grasp. He tossed him away like the others and moved forward sharply. He swung his arm and struck him in the jaw. He hit him so hard, his body flung in the opposite direction from the sheer force. Not only that, but his jaw cracked. He fell on the ground, and whimpered in panic. He couldn't move his mouth, his tongue was hung out. His jaw was destroyed.

Now all that was left was Ushio Tetsu.

He walked over to him and stood above him with his arms crossed behind his back, stepping onto the bits of glass from the bottle that was broken earlier. Such an innocence stance.

Then, he heard trickling. Yugi glared down with an unphased expression. Yellow liquid.

Huh, he pissed himself.

Ushio couldn't utter a word, he just stared up at Yugi with a frozen face of fright. He was the one shaking now. _He_ was the one who was scared. Who was pissing himself at the sight of a 'midget'. His mouth was open, but he couldn't make words. How cute. Yugi bent his knees a bit and leaned in closer with his hand over his ear.

"I am so very sorry Tetsu-kun," Yugi's tone was so grave, so heavily ominous, that his own breath made Ushio's nerves rattle. "What'd you say?"

Of course, he couldn't respond back.

"Oh? You have nothing to say? That's okay." He got on his knees to face the bigger man, looking him right in the eyes. He put his hands in his own lap, and tilted his head to the side. "Guess what you're going to do for me now? You're going to give me your wallet." He ordered gently.

"...W-Why-"

"Did I fucking stutter? Hand it the _fuck_ over!" He screamed, his face scrunching up into a twisted appearance. His voice was even rougher, and more violent with every word. Ushio scrambled to reach his hands in his back pockets and look for his wallet. After a few seconds, he finally got what he was looking for. He snatched it out and gave it to Yugi cautiously before taking his hands away quickly. The dark purple eyed boy took his fingers and looked through the contents slowly. He saw a few big bills, but nothing to shout for. He took all the money from his wallet, excluding needless change, and threw it away somewhere. He put it in his pocket and stood up to walk away. Then, he stopped. "Don't ever talk to Jounouchi Katsuya ever again. Don't address him. Don't call him, get rid of his number. Don't look at him, either. You don't lay a finger on him. Not you, not your flunkies. Don't even _breathe_ in his direction."

All the other did was nod several times.

"The money you just gave me is a pretty small amount compared to how much you wanted from Joey. So I expect you to give me two times that amount." He then resumed his stroll. "We'll see how you like being put on debt. I'll expect it by the end of the month in full. If not, you can guess what'll happen."

All Ushio Tetsu could do was stare in a broken glance as Yugi Muto left him to sit in his own piss.

Penniless and horrified.

And honestly, so was Joey.

To see Yugi turn like that, he barely recognized him. Once Yugi stepped over to him and asked how he was, he just screamed.

That wasn't Yugi, that was a monster.

A killer.

After that day, the two had a long talk about his deed. Yugi had to explain that what Joey saw, was another side of him that he wasn't proud of. He wanted their relationship to be the same, and he begged Joey not to fear him. Things were weird after that but, Joey slowly began to accept what happened once some time passed. As for Ushio's dead friends, Yugi already took care of that. After a few days or so, he buried them himself. No one would know except for him, Joey and Ushio. The cameras in the school were hacked and shut off so no one would see. He covered all the evidence.

From that day on, Jounouchi feared Yugi's anger, and promised himself never to allow his best friend to reach that state.

Never, again.

* * *

 **END - 13!**

 **So yeah, that's what happened. That's how Yugi acted when he was upset in front of Joey. This is the Yugi he fears. For those thinking that was Heba kicking in to do the dirty work, no, it wasn't. And when Yugi became this angry when Mokuba was hurt, he didn't intervene then either.**

 **No, that was all Yugi himself.**

 **Yugi is the literal term of a 'leg breaker', only having a bigger variety. He didn't just break bones, he ripped them out, including organs. This was a method his father taught him, before his untimely death.**

 **Just a little fun fact.**


	14. Date With A Serial Killer

**From the reviewer "luvanime4life":**

 **"** **Holy Sh*t! Badass Yugi strikes again!  
**

 **I love these collab oneshots, you don't see many writers doing this now. I would like to request something, if possible, I'm curious about Yami, Atem, and Yugi having a talk about the "Heba" incidents where he took control and well...did the deed with them. I know Yugi's piss at Heba (big time), but I wanna know if that's gonna affect their relationship. Can't wait to see more of your work!"**

 **Well thank you very much, and I like your request. I'll happily do it for ya.**

 **So warning, lemon.**

* * *

 **14! - Date With A Serial Killer**

 _ **One year and two months after Yami's revival from his coma.**_

* * *

"Y-Yami-kun? Atemu! I'm home!" A delicate voice called.

The door closed slowly, and the door knob vibrated erratically before being locked. He still couldn't hold things right. After he locked the front door, he limped his way over to the living room and placed his laptop bag on the cushions. He had to be careful, inside the bag were his smart devices and his precious PC. He then held up his hands to his lab jacket and unbuttoned his coat. His fingers were shaky as usual, so he struggled, but he could do it! He didn't need help.

After a minute of some fumbling, he finally got that thing off. He tossed it off of himself, which landed perfectly on top of his bag. He then wobbled to sit down on the couch, and attempt to take off his shoes. He had a bit of a tough time, but he managed to slip them off. He then picked them up in his trembling hands and limped to the front door to place them by it. That was maybe the one traditional thing they did at home, to take off their shoes. They didn't eat on the floors on mats like they were supposed to, no sliding doors, nothing. It was a very modernized house, as were a lot of houses in this neighborhood. He chuckled to himself. Elders would hate to live in a house like this, he assumed.

He limped himself to the staircase, and looked up with slight intimidation. He hated the stairs. At least, he hated walking up or down them by himself. But he had to do it. So with a sigh, he made the first move to step on the first one. Once he did, he heard a moan. Not from the house or the stairs, but from a room on the next floor. He closed his eyes and listened closely, his killer instincts kicking in. Another moan. He placed one hand on the railing, and one near the steps he was walking on just in case he needed to catch himself if he fell. Again.

As he continued upwards, the moaning got louder. He also heard some grunts. The moaning was from someone with a deep voice, and the grunting sounded similar. He started to smirk. He knew exactly what was going on. He finally made it all the way up the steps, now clearly hearing everything they were saying. He limped down the hallway to get to their bedroom, using the wall to help balance himself. As he got closer, he saw that the door wasn't even closed. They didn't care. Well, why would they? Who else would have access to the house?

He went near the door and looked through the open doorway. Well, well, what a sight.

Yami was on his knees, his hand knuckle deep in Atem's hair, pulling it. His hips moved back and forth, quickly and with no hesitation. He was being as rough as he could be. Atem was on all fours, his head low, gripping the sheets below him. His ass right on top of Yami's pelvis. Both stark naked of course. Doggy style, huh? Yami's favorite position. Seeing his arse slap against Yami was already getting him hot. They're tattoos were out and visible to the open, now moist from sweat. Yami looked like he was having a _lot_ of fun, smirking and licking his lips as he destroyed the man beneath him. Yugi couldn't really tell what Atem's expression was since his head was down, but he could assume that it was very salacious. The words that he was yelling let him figure that out.

"Ahh! Ahh... _Ahh_..Fuck-!" He cried into the sheets. The bed was hitting the wall again. No doubt it left a mark. Yugi would have to check that later. He saw Yami draw his hips back and slam them right into his body. That made Atem's back arch and gasp loudly. "Oh _fuck_ _..!_ " He yelled. "Shit, Y-Yami-! Aaahh..!"

Damn! That was a beautiful expression. He should have activated the camera he had hidden in there!

"You call me? Hm?" He said that last part harshly before thrusting firmly. Atem nearly lost his mind from that. He could barely react in time.

"..!" His eyes almost rolled back. He breathlessly groaned Yami's name. " _Y-Yami_..."

"It's funny," Yami said between growls. "I fucked you yesterday with everything I had, and you're still so tight." Another thrust.

"Y-You talk so much fuckin' shit-Ahh!" He inhaled sharply. "But you were moaning my name the other fuckin' day like a whore in heat-AH!" He screamed that time. "You bastard..! Ahh _shit!_ "

"I feel it, you're just about there. You ready?" He gave a slap to his butt, and then groped it. He then rocked his hips slower, decreasing the speed of their rhythm. Atem was already whining, he needed that aggressiveness back. He leaned closed, getting on top of him completely. He embraced him from behind and pressed his hips a little closer. Suddenly, he thrusted and didn't stop. The hand that was tightened into the locks of Atem's hair, was now on the back of his neck, pressing his face down into the pillows below. The harder and faster he moved, the more his face was smothered.

It was a good thing Atem was laying on the side of his face, otherwise he'd be suffocating. But the grip on his neck, was tight. The feeling of being choked, it turned him on so much. He loved that, he knew Yami knew that too. His other hand was locked firmly on his hip, keeping him in place so he wouldn't fall off from the force of their love making. The furniture near the bed shook off the walls, making things clatter and rattle. Yami was going so hard on him, they were both sure Atem would limp just as bad as Yugi after they were done.

Yami kept hissing and growling with each thrust, strengthening his power. Atem's moaning and curses were muffled from the pillow. His eyes were squeezed shut, and he kept trying to contain himself. Yami took his hand off of his waist, and lowered it to the front. His eyes turned...Huh? What color was that? _It was a new one,_ but Yugi couldn't see it from this angle. Damn it, he really should have set up the camera. They had the home security thing, but there wasn't one in the bedroom. Then, with a loud gasp, Atem cried out loud into the pillow. Yami clenched his teeth as he felt himself release from inside.

He was pumping his member up and down, allowing him to spill out on the sheets below them. Atem's loud and lengthy moan cut itself off, almost painfully. His vocal cords couldn't even continue. He just saw him collapse, and didn't bother moving. Yami took himself out of his body, and took his hand from under him. He let go of his neck and sat behind him. He was panting, staring at Atem from behind. He was done. He definitely wouldn't walk straight after that. That was good, _really_ good.

Then, his eyes changed into purple, and looked up at the door way to see Yugi peeking in with a smile. He saw him limp in and make a pout. "Ohh, n-no fair...I didn't set up my camera today."

"..What?" Yami rose a brow.

"To record you making love. I didn't s-set it up today. I knew I should have! Darn.."

"...You wanted to record us having sex?"

"Y-Yes!" He smiled warmly and wobbled to the bed. He sat down next to Yami and put his hand on his bare shoulder, before leaning against him. That 'cute' front he did was almost too obvious. He was a devious little imp. "I love recording you two, because it gives me something to watch when I need to feel good. Or put me to sleep."

Yami didn't know whether that was creepy, or hot. Either way, he was weirded the hell out. "..." He didn't say anything, he just squinted his eyes at his boyfriend. Then, an idea struck him. "You know that's basically porn, right? You didn't put us online, _right?_ " He said roughly. If Yugi put them on the internet, he might just have to find a way to kill him.

"No!" Yugi shook his head. "Absolutely not!" He exclaimed. "I'd never commit infringement on your p-privacy! That's more than just illegal, and w-we could lose our jobs for that. Well, maybe not, but still!" He blushed and held up a finger to trace circles on Yami's naked chest. "I love you, I'd never do that. But sometimes I need help loving myself too, so I record us doing things s-sometimes."

"With hidden cameras?"

"...Maybe?" Yugi's eyes grew slightly larger, pulling the puppy dog look. Yami just sighed and looked away from him. He couldn't be mad at him. He just supposed that was the hacker side of him taking over his sex drive. Hackers liked to watch everything that was going on, right? Or maybe that was a stereotype...

"If you posted any videos," They both heard the Egyptian mumble while struggling to get up from the bed. With an exhausted groan, he sat up and held his head tiredly. He could barely get his threat out. "If..If you posted any videos of us, I swear to God, I will actually kill you."

"Nmm," Yugi put an innocent finger on his lip. "That threat was a bit w-weak, Atemu. Not as creative as usual, certainly not like you at all. Y-You must be really tired."

"Fuck you." Atem spat while dragging his hand over his face to wake himself up. He actually passed out for a second. "You try recovering from endorphins being shoved into your body at once." He glared at Yami. " _Yami._ "

The abnormal eyed man just picked his fingernails with boredom, not even paying attention. "Sorry, you say something?"

Atem's eye twitched. "You mother fu-"

"I'm surprised you can still move and talk. All that begging and moaning from earlier should have dried you out."

Th Egyptian's face heated up significantly. "I'll kill BOTH of you bastards!"

Yugi giggled. Nothing's changed. It probably never will, and he was happy with that. He then reached over to Atem and grasped his wrist. He pulled him closer with a weak grip and settled in between him and Yami. He wrapped his arms around them both with a happy expression and leaned his head on Atem's shoulder. The two younger men looked down at him with slight confusion. Why was he being so cuddly all of a sudden? Not that they minded, it just seemed odd to embrace them like this out of no where. "H-Hey?" He said, looking between them.

"What is it?" They both asked in unison.

"Um," Yugi's cheeks turned red. "I talked with H-Heba-kun."

Atem and Yami glanced at each other, before putting their attention back on Yugi. "Yeah?"

"You, still believe m-me, right?" He asked timidly. "Y-You don't think I'm crazy?" They were surprised he didn't ask, 'you still love me?' in that sentence. Kisara advised them not to patronize or neglect Yugi's feelings when it came to his disorder. So, they had to keep playing along. Keep pretending that Heba was a real person. She said that people with DID had trust issues, and they could see why. That in itself, was probably another reason why Yugi was a paranoiac. Honestly, they were lucky. When DID is shown on TV or other forms of media, they make it look like altering was easy. That switching personalities was as simple as pushing a button.

The way Yugi has it, it seemed like he could control it just that easy. But, was that really true? How many times has Heba actually come out, and they didn't even know it?

Going back to Yugi's question, Atem and Yami nodded faithfully. They both got closer and cuddled themselves against Yugi even more. The Egyptian smiled and pressed a kiss on top of his head. "You're so cute sometimes."

"Heheh. Sorry, I just n-need to ask that every-so often." He said. "And, I need to talk to you both about s-something-ngh..." He flinched when he felt Atem's fingers undo the buttons of his dress shirt. "N-No, Atemu!"

"Calm down, puff cheeks. I just want you to relax." He said as he continued to take off his shirt. Yami then copied his intentions and helped take off Yugi's work clothes. After his formal clothing was tossed somewhere, they pushed him onto the bed. He was now only in his boxers, with his two fully nude lovers cuddling or spooning him. He couldn't lie, this felt better. He felt a lot more relaxed this way. He sighed soothingly and laid his head on the pillows while resting his hands on Yami's torso. Atem was holding Yugi from behind, nestling his head on the nape of his neck and giving small kisses. "What did you want to talk about?" He whispered to him, making him shiver.

"W-Well," His whispers were tickling his skin. "I talked to Heba-kun about what he did, and he told me everything." His tone, turned a bit solemn. "He, did a lot of things behind my back, and you two didn't e-even know it." He gently rubbed his hand up and down Yami's stomach. The touch of his skin felt so nice. "I didn't even know it." He admitted. "Even before Atemu came back to me, he switched with me many times. And when Atemu d-did come back, he did it at crucial times when I didn't want him to."

Atem stopped his kisses and tried to soothe his lover by rubbing his arm slowly. "What do you mean?"

"Y-You know how I'm still pretty proficient as a D75 agent, even though I didn't finish training like you or Kaiba-kun?"

Yami blinked, steadily readjusting his vision. He changed his eye color to yellow. "Yes?"

"That was b-because of Heba. He would do things I can't. Like walk normal, or sprinting, or holding things. Or d-driving. He'll just take control out of no where, and I won't even notice until I wake up."

"Wake up..?" Yami repeated.

"Yes. Remember, we don't share memories when the other is p-present. So, if I try to drive, he'll switch with me and I'll just wake up to my destination. Or if I need to do certain things that are physical, he takes over me."

Atem shifted a bit behind Yugi, still keeping his arms wrapped around him securely. "Like, when you fight?"

"Nm, I don't think s-so. Even though it happens randomly, Heba told me he didn't intervene in fights unless he had to. But," He touched his hand on Atem's forearm, which was holding him. He loved having him hold him like this. "Those are small things. What I really want to talk about, is the..the um," He stammered a lot more than he was supposed to. "I-I-Intim...Intima.."

He felt his caramel chocolate lover kiss the side of his face, before murmuring. "Sound it out."

"Intima..cy. Intimacy." He puffed up his cheeks. "I hate that damn word."

His sudden crude attitude made both Yami and Atem chuckle.

"A-Anyway, remember when he told you he had sex with you two before?" He asked. "Well, that wasn't the only time. He's done it a few times. Only t-three, I think." Yugi sounded a bit unsure, but he didn't sound too happy either. He saw the reactions of his two lovers, and noticed they weren't too shocked. They pretty much had the same expression he had himself. Unsure, but not happy. Atem just breathed through his nose, while giving side glance to Yami. Even though they bickered and squabbled a lot, they had a connection. All they had to do was meet each other's gaze and they knew what the the other was thinking. Right now, they were thinking that this wasn't a big problem, but it seemed like there was more to this than Yugi was letting on.

Yami caressed Yugi's face and pulled one of his bangs from his frame. "What else?"

"Nm," Yugi hesitated. "W-Well, he wanted to talk with you both personally. He wanted to have a date and, g-go out with the both of you."

Atem's eyes raised intriguingly. "Does he now?"

Yugi nodded. "Mmhm. He, likes you both. He's just, a bit u-untrustworthy, and _super_ suspicious sometimes. I'm the paranoiac but, he's way too overprotective. He told me to tell you that he's sorry if he seems rude, that's just how he is." He sounded like a little kid talking about his imaginary friend. It used to be unnerving but, as time went on, they got used to it. "H-He wanted something else too," His face seemed a bit heated as he said this, for some reason. "But he wanted to ask that in person."

"I guess," Yami trailed off while looking between Yugi and the Egyptian. "We can do that. Right?" He asked, wanting to hear his decision.

Atem just shrugged while nestling his face into Yugi's cheek. He was making the other giggle, tickling him from below. "We've already gotten this far down the rabbit hole, why stop now?" He nipped at his ear and poked his fingers into the elder's sides, making him laugh louder and squirm in their hold. "Heba's basically family if he's with Yugi, so we might as well get to know him better. To make them both feel comfortable." He started to grin as he tickled Yugi more. Yami had to back up a bit from his fidgeting. But he was delighted that Yugi was smiling nonetheless.

"Heheheh..! S-Stop! You always get me l-like this..! Haha stop!" He cried as tried pushing the Egyptian away. Atem pushed him down onto his back and rolled on top of him. He chuckled lowly as Yugi kicked his legs with glee. He was so easily ticklish, he was just adorable. Between barrels of laughter, he cried over and over for Atem to stop. Yami sat up and watched the two with a small smile of his own. The tickling session ended with Atem kissing and licking Yugi's neck. He was no longer laughing, but moaning instead. After a few more kisses, Atem looked up at Yami with a devious glint in his eyes and smirked. Yami cocked a brow. Oh? And what was that supposed to mean? Atem was asking for it again, but he'd get it later...

"When do you think we should leave? You're both off tonight and tomorrow, right? Mn~" He stuck his tongue out on one of his nipples, earning a gasp and a meek scolding.

"S-Stop Atemu...Mmn.."

Yami just shook his head at them. "Ha. Well, probably around evening-Oh my." He commented as he watched Atem suck that very same nipple, before letting it pop from his lips. Yugi was starting to breathe heavy, and he made a long moan. The red eyed male licked the side of his mouth before sitting up from the bed and swinging his legs over to get off. He walked passed the bed and moved over to their walk-in closet.

"I'll prepare your outfits. That okay?" He asked out loud while walking inside.

Yami called back, "Sounds good to me. Thanks." He turned over to Yugi, who was sprawled on the bed, hugging his chest like a girl who's bra just fell off in the public pool. He looked so embarrassed, and that was Atem's goal all along. To think they were about to have a date with him. Well, not him, but a serial killer who 'lived inside' of him. Who would think someone that threatening would reside in the brain of a bumbling, blushing nerd like Yugi? Atem was right, though. They got this far with his illness, why not keep going? No sense in ignoring them now.

Tonight would surely be interesting.

* * *

They all matched in different colors again. Atem wore a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up a bit, with a pair of silver cufflinks and black skinny jeans. Yami was wearing a grey dress shirt with rolled up sleeves, with a pair of black cufflinks and dark grey skinny jeans. Yugi wore a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled down. In fact, his dress shirt's sleeves seemed a bit too long, so they went all the way up to his fingers. But he loved it, because it made it seem like a sweater. He had white cufflinks, and white jeans.

They came to their favorite place, the oh so lovely _Domino Platinum Star._ They always came here, so Yami suggested they go somewhere different. But for some reason, Yugi wanted to come here again. He wouldn't elaborate why, but he just really wanted to come for some reason. With questionable looks, the other two males accepted his request and decided to have their date here. Thankfully their favorite table wasn't taken when Yami made the reservations. It was right on the spot, but seeing as how it was a request from people of the government, the restaurant pulled some strings to let them get what they want on such short notice.

The moment they stepped out of the car, Yugi just started to pass out. They were alarmed at first but, then they realized what was happening. He was trying to put himself to sleep so Heba could come out. It was strange how they could control it like that. Well, then again, Yugi wasn't the one with control. It seemed like Heba was most of the time, and only _allowed_ Yugi to stay out. Atem had carried him on his back, despite getting odd looks from other snobbish people. He carried the older young man to their table and gently set him down in his seat. Yami took his own seat, and pulled out Atem's chair for him. With a quick kiss, the Egyptian sat down as well and kept a close eye on their lover.

His eyes were half lidded at first, but now they were closed. His breathing was steady, normal. His body was still, and he seemed at peace. He fell asleep right then and there. All they had to do was wait. Atem glanced at Yami, Yami glanced at Atem. They were really going to have a date with a serial killer. Welp, there was a first for everything, right?

For maybe, six minutes, there was silence. Their waiter didn't even come yet. They were a little worried if Yugi actually was asleep, or had a small heart attack on the ride here and fell unconscious. No, that couldn't happen at a time like this-

"Nmm," A few mumbles and a long yawn. Yugi stretched his arms up over his head and clenched his eyes with some grunts. He rubbed under his eyes and sat up in his chair. Then he put his fists down on the table, and slowly turned his head upwards towards them. From that look alone, those malicious dark purple eyes with that sneer...

No doubt, it was Heba again.

"Wow," He began, with a notable shift in tone as to Yugi's normal voice. "You two look amazing." He complimented. The former D75 agent, and the new recruit just stared in amusement. It was really that easy just to do that? Anytime they fell unconscious, the other would switch automatically. "First off, can I just say that I'm absolutely honored that you two even considered going out with me? I am so flattered." He put a hand on his chest with a big smile. "Ah, I actually feel...important, you know?"

"Actually," Atem wanted to point something out. "Maybe this is just my head playing tricks on me now that we know who and what you are, but I think I see the difference now. The way you look at us and the way you speak, it's almost obvious that you're not Yugi."

"Oh?" Heba tilted his head with the look of a playful trickster. "Is that a problem?"

"No," He retorted. "Not at all. But it is interesting."

Yami stepped into the conversation next. "So, what did you want to talk about? Yugi said you wanted to speak with us in person."

"Oh yes, I did." The killer held up his index finger. "Why, you see gentlemen, I wanted to ask a huge favor of you. Ah, then again-no. Please forgive me for asking so much after five seconds into the date. I'll ask after we've eaten. Fair?"

The two seemed skeptical of this. Was there another reason why Yugi wanted them to come to a convenient five star restaurant slash hotel? And why did Heba want to wait until _after_ they ate to ask his favor? Why did he even want a date with them in the first place? Things were already strange, and they weren't liking it. They mentally sighed. But, they had to do this for Yugi. It would make him happy, and they needed to respect him and his, mental imbalances.

Their waiter came around not too long after, deeply apologizing for his late service. He explained how they try to make their service strict on attention, so that they'd never let any of their customers wait any more than ten minutes to order. Poor guy seemed like he was being held against his will to work here, but he almost seemed desperate not to lose his job. They just brushed it off and said it was no problem at all. Since Yami was the one who always paid for the food, he was actually considering tipping him just to calm his nerves. Not to mention, he was kinda cute. He had brown eyes, white flowing hair in a pony tail and one of the cutest baby faces he's ever seen. He reminded them of Yugi. He seemed familiar, like someone from school...

Anyway, after they made their orders, the food came pretty quickly as an apology from the waiter himself. They got their drinks as well, at the same time. They watched him balance five plates and three beverages on his body, and move with perfect stability towards them. Didn't they have carts for that? Good lord, he could have hurt himself! They took note of that though, that was a talent an agent could pull off. The trio thanked him for his hard working and flawless behavior, to which the waiter bowed and asked them to please enjoy their meal and their stay. Maybe, an hour or so of talking about nothing while eating, they noticed Heba had no trouble holding up utensils and feeding himself. Just like at the house when he ate Atem's cooking.

They finished up with their last bites eventually, and put down their forks, spoons, knives and chopsticks while sipping what was left of their beverages. Atem had miso soup, since he was a big fan of soups. He loved them, and loved making them too. Yami had ordered tonkatsu and some tempura. Yugi-err, _Heba_ , ordered kabayaki and some takoyaki. He also wanted a glass of sake, while Yami had plum wine. Of course, Atem was the only one who couldn't stomach alcohol, so he just sipped water. He ironically didn't enjoy green tea all too much.

Out of the blue, Heba put his elbows on the table and grinned at Atem. The Egyptian furrowed his brows, while looking everywhere else in an awkward silence. The hell was he grinning at him for? Why did have to act so playful? "Um," Atem mumbled. "Did you need something, Heba?" He asked slowly. The other nodded his head up down like a five year old.

"Mmhm, mmhm!" He cheered delightfully. "I wanted your opinion on the food. You're a chef, right? How is it?" He leaned closer over the table, making Atem lean back with a few blinks.

Atem blushed, the compliment was a bit much for him. Bashfully, he looked somewhere else while keeping a stubborn expression. "I...I told you, I'm not a chef. I'm no professional and I didn't go to school to officially be called one."

Heba puffed up his cheeks with a pout. "Screw all that! You've got talent, you don't need a fancy degree or whatever to prove it! Now come on," He smiled sweetly at him, fluttering his eyes. He pulled what Yugi did. Flutter your eyes and make them all big and innocent while saying, "Pleeease?" Heba sung. This made Atem stifle a laugh while shaking his head. So he and Yugi really were alike. Funny. Well, they were the same person at the end of the day anyway.

"Fine, fine." His cheeks continued to paint themselves pink, until he cleared his throat. "Well," He stared down at his soup, and tried to figure out what he wanted to say. "...They didn't put enough tofu." He said. "The tofu gives it a better taste, and it's healthier for the consumer. It's easier to handle while preparing it as well. And the amount of tofu that _is_ in the soup, is a little too soft for my tastes. A few more vegetables could have been added to give it more flavor and make it more colorful. The way the onions were cut, was a bit sloppy. All cuts are supposed to be precise and sharp. All in all, the cooks seemed a little, skimpy in making the meal." He scratched behind his spiky head, his face heating up increasingly. God he was so embarrassed, who was he to judge a plate of food? He was an assassin, not a chef. Hell, he wasn't even a native to this country _or_ their food. "It's, fine though." He quickly added. "It still tasted good and I'm full, so..." When he turned to look at his lover and his other lover's alternate personality, he saw that their faces were shocked.

Their mouths were agape, and bug eyed. Yami was holding up his glass to take a tiny sip of his wine, but he paused his movements. His lips were hovering above the edge of the glass, and he didn't make a move to go any further. Heba was surprised as well, but he looked more impressed and happy than alarmed. This made Atem cover his face with one hand and looked away in shame. Damn it, why did he say anything at all? That wasn't even a proper analyzation, he was just rambling!

"Ahh~!" Heba squealed. "Sugoi...!" He made a wide toothy grin. "You are so cool! Like seriously, really cool!" He shot his hands across the table to grab Atem's arm and held his wrist tightly with sparkling amethyst eyes.

"Q-Quit it! I'm not...like that, it's nothing!" He growled at him meekly, which wasn't like him at all. Yami just watched the scene play out, narrowing his eyes.

"Hm?" Heba's bright expression dimmed down, looking more serious. He frowned and made a glare. "Not like what? Not important enough to give your honest opinion about a dish that you could cook in your sleep?" He roughly pointed out. "What are you so ashamed of? That you're an awesome cook who's probably better than anyone in Japan, who by the way, isn't even Japanese? Who didn't need to go to culinary school to be amazing at it? Who's just naturally gifted?" To his strong words, Atem didn't face him. He couldn't handle all of that, because it just wasn't true. He wasn't all that special, he refused to believe that. The other felt his body become tense with denial, and self hate. Heba sighed through his nose before speaking again more softly. "Just because you came from nothing, doesn't mean you'll only amount to nothing. Before you retired, you were an elite assassin. Your strength is unrivaled, and you have other talents to be proud of because you're really good at all of them. Stop thinking you're nothing but a nobody with a sword and a few muscles."

After his speech, he let go of Atem's wrist and folded his arms back on the table with a small smile. The Egyptian was absolutely flustered with self consciousness. He couldn't stop his face from turning beet red, he couldn't stand being flattered so much like this. It was overwhelming! He still refused to look at Heba, and just covered both his cheeks while glaring harshly at the table. Yami found this to be hilarious and oh so ironic. Atem was usually the one who embarrassed and teased Yugi at the table, but now it was the other way around.

Heba made a small laugh. "Haha. You're pretty cute-"

"Shut the fuck up, I'll strangle you in your sleep..." He grumbled.

"Oh I'm sure you will. I warn you though, I'm a masochist. But honestly, I think you're one too."

Suddenly, Atem's glowing red eyes peered holes into Heba's face. While his heavy blush was still there, his expression looked silently enraged. "..You wanna die that badly?"

Heba tilted his head and put a finger to his chin. "Oh I dunno, I've already did it once. Can't be too hard to do it again."

To that, the Egyptian's face darkened. He stood up from his seat and made a move to walk passed Yami's chair. "I'm taking a leak." Was all he said before walking away from the table. Yami was very confused from that. He couldn't tell if Atem was just really angry and embarrassed, or really _flattered_ and embarrassed. He only made threats like that when he couldn't take being complimented, but he seemed really serious this time. For once, he couldn't analyze him.

Yami grimaced. "I can't read him right now, why?" He asked aloud.

Heba leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head comfortably. He shrugged while smirking. "He's not angry, but he is frustrated. He's just someone who has a really loud bark when he doesn't want to admit his feelings." He broke it down as if he knew him for a long time. "Some people are too sensitive to insults, but Atem isn't like that at all because he's used to taking offenses and ignoring them. He's the opposite. He's someone who's sensitive to compliments, because he's not used to being flattered. As a child of D75, I'm sure no one was that nice to him. Not like that Ishizu woman or that Dartz guy. And I'm sure growing up as a foreign orphan with skin as brown as caramel, and eyes as red as blood didn't help him out either. He's used to getting the cold shoulder. He's not used to warmth or love."

The D75 agent just stared in astonishment. Why did Heba know him so well like that? That last part, was very true, but how did he understand his personality so easily?

"He may be with you two now, and he does love you unconditionally. I feel it. But, he's still getting used to it, y'know? Yugi's the same way, too." He looked over at Yami with a gentle gaze. "That's why I understand him so well, even though I still don't even know him. Both he and Yugi are very similar when it comes to self consciousness. Atem just talks a bigger game."

"Heba," Yami suddenly said his name diligently. It gained his attention, and he silenced himself for now until he was given the opportunity to respond. "Why did you want to date us so badly? And why here? What was the favor you wanted?"

Heba made a flat line with his mouth and blew out some air. Yami could tell from that alone, that this would be a hard question to ask. "Well," He began. "I asked you both out, because Yugi wanted me to know you better. But I agreed to it, because I want to like you. I wanted to ask a favor after we ate so I wouldn't be rude." He twiddled his fingers a bit behind his head. "The favor I wanted to ask, involves why I wanted to come to this location specifically. I," He hesitated, but then used some confidence to get the last part out. "...Wanted to request a threesome with the both of you."

"H-Huh..?" Yami nearly dropped his glass. "I, I'm sorry, repeat that again?"

"Look," Heba groaned while sitting up properly. He knew this might have been a problem. "I had sex with you guys without your knowledge because, I sometimes hate being trapped in here." He pointed to his head. "It's, like being a prisoner all over again. I have Yugi, but, that's all. Sometimes I don't realize how much time passes until he tells me. I haven't felt the touch of another human being in forever, or what love feels like. The few nights I had with you two were amazing, and I want to feel that again. But I want it with your consent this time. And, I don't want it to be the last time." He scratched at his chin with an unreadable face. "Yugi and I already talked about it. He's okay with it, only if you two want to do it for me. He pities me."

Yami swallowed his alcohol in a gulp. He thought he was used to the idea of Yugi's alternate personality, but he was weirded out all over again. He wanted to have sex with them both, with them knowing this time. He would have to talk it over with Atem but, he didn't know what to say to that. Could he really say no? He was just Yugi, with a different personality. It'd be the same, just with a slightly different sexual experience. Heba was a lot rougher, if he wasn't mistaken. Someone who dominates. But wouldn't this be awkward for Yugi? Was he really okay with this?

Having a threesome with a serial killer, could they really do that?

* * *

 **END - 14!**

 **EDIT: Ah, I'm so sorry for the wait. I've been preoccupied with other stories. HLB (Her Little Boy) being rewritten, trying to work out the 95.I sequel, HNR (Have No Regrets) and other stories none of you know about. So my deepest apologies for that. The bulk of this chapter was written already, I only recently finished it. I've also got the climax for this story already planned out as well, but you'll have to wait for that. This chapter's plot isn't finished, this will be a two-parter. And yes, I've decided to write Heba in more chapters. Like I mentioned before, I didn't really shed too much light on Yugi in the main story, and I figured this would be his time to shine. For now.**

 **Don't forget to review, please have a nice day. The second part will come, not soon, but it will.**


	15. Night With A Serial Killer

**Part two of Date With A Serial Killer.**

 **Warning, full on lemon.**

* * *

 **15! - Night With A Serial Killer**

* * *

 _ **One year and two months after Yami's revival from his coma.**_

Atem returned to the table after a few minutes, and sat down quietly back in his seat. He looked over at Yami, and saw that he seemed baffled by something. He then looked over at Heba, who seemed a bit uncomfortable. That was unusual, what was bugging him? And why was the atmosphere suddenly awkward and quiet? The Egyptian rose a brow while clearing his throat, trying to get their attention. It seemed to work, as Yami lifted his head and turned his way. He seemed almost relieved that he came back. Did Heba bother him or something? "Oh, you're back. Thank goodness...Um," He looked at Heba slowly, who in turn, looked back while touching the tips of his fingers together nervously. Well, more like playfully with a half light-hearted grin. "Heba, wanted to ask us something."

"Um, alright." Atem said steadily. What was this about? "Well, spit it out."

"Sure," Heba responded nicely. "My favor from before. I was going to request a threesome with the two of you." His voice was slightly decreasing his volume towards the end of his sentence.

At this, Atem just furrowed his brows with a squint of his eyes. He wasn't shocked like they thought he'd be, he was just a little put off by it. Probably because it was basically having Yugi ask them for a threesome, even though they had one every other night. For Yugi to be someone else to ask that, it was a strange, that was for sure. So Atem was a little caught off guard, but he wasn't really against the idea. "Err," He darted his gaze somewhere else. "I don't mind, actually." He began to say, making Heba's face lighten up happily. "I, can't say I don't like you." He closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "You're annoying but, you're not insufferable." As he said this, Yami started to smile to himself. Didn't he say something similar to that when he confessed his love for them? "So, I don't really mind at all. But," He opened his brimstone smothered eyes back at him. "Only if it's okay with Yugi."

"Don't worry, we already had a looooong talk about it. He pities me, and he wants me to be a little happy for once. He came up with this idea for me to have a date with you two so I could spend time with you, but _I_ wanted it. I suggested his permission to have a threesome with the both of you, should you accept my request. I just wanted your consent this time, and for it to be a little special." He briefly explained with a little excitement.

"Well," Atem muttered. "That's fine, I guess. And a little flattering, but I think I understand why you wanted this." He leaned his arms on the table. "You're lonely, right?"

Heba nodded once, with a self-sympathetic expression on his face. He didn't need to respond, the look in his eyes told it all.

"Loneliness, is something we all understand too well. If Yami's okay with it, I'm all for it." As he finished his sentence, he turned his head towards Yami. The man blinked several times before scratching behind his neck and putting his empty glass down.

"I...Don't mind either. And well, the times we did have sex without our knowledge was pretty great, so.." He shrugged. "I don't see why not. It doesn't have to be the first time either."

"Ah," Heba smiled warmly with a genuine ray of happiness overcoming him. "I can't thank you enough. You both actually accept me." His voice sounded as if he flew to heaven right from his seat. He sounded so grateful and breathlessly ectastic.

"I also meant to mention that," Yami suddenly interrupted his self-celebrating. "For a serial killer who's committed mass genocide, you act seriously normal. Maybe a bit mischievous and rude, but not psychotic." He pointed out casually.

"Oh, I understand. You think most serial killers are evil. Well, that's not really true, at least not in my prospective." The man wearing their lover's face leaned over the table with his elbow leaning on the surface, and the back of his hand underneath his chin. He was smirking, his impish nature was nothing but obvious. "The reason why I don't seem psychotic is because we 'psychopaths' blend in very easily. Most psychopaths aren't _necessarily_ evil. I mean, you might think of us as evil, but we're not. We don't think what we're doing is wrong. A lot of us have good intentions." He closed his eyes with a silent sigh. "I'll confess something to you both if you promise not to judge me, or hold it against me."

Atem made a bitter laugh and flagged it off. "We've _all_ sinned, so we don't have the right to judge a serial killer. Say whatever you want."

"Alright then." Heba opened his eyes, and the beast he repressed took one foot out of that locked door. The door Yugi sealed up and kept hidden away for years. The door that was concealed with metal chains, locked with several keys. The monster that was inside of that door, the door to this persona, was the very thing you feared under your bed. The very thing that stared at you as you slept at night, waiting for the right moment to kill you in cold blood. They felt this aura, and they could sense that monster. Heba wasn't kidding. Last time they met, he said he had a repressed monster inside of him that he wasn't allowed to let loose, unless Yugi ordered him to. They felt it entirely, even though this wasn't even him at his full capacity. Forget their training, forget what they were taught. Unlike Heba, they still had morals.

No, they could tell this person had little to none.

He was a _true_ monster.

And what he would say next, would prove that ten fold.

While slightly backing away by leaning back in their chairs, Atem and Yami's eyes lit up with caution, sensing danger. Heba's smirk didn't go away, it only seemed to grow bigger. "In my lifetime, I have committed thousands of burglaries, robberies, larcenies, arsons and murdered at least four hundred human beings. All in less than twenty years of age. For all of these things, _I am_ _not in the least bit sorry_."

Though his words put a horrible taste in their mouths, Yami wanted to protest to that. "And, that..may be true, but you didn't kill children. You still had some kind of morali-"

"Morality?" He tilted his head slowly with a hysterical expression. " _Morality...?_ " He covered his mouth and began to laugh. His laugh wasn't loud, but it didn't have to be. He didn't need to sound like an evil mastermind, he still sounded just as twisted and disturbed. Yami felt Atem become tense, and his eyes looked as if they were glowing with blood-red intentions. He felt him grab his thigh tightly, gripping it while his body posture seemed ready to attack. That, would be very bad. Just as Atem was about to move his legs to get up, Heba's laugh turned more, innocent. "Heheh," His face started to turn pink around his cheeks, and he looked a little sheepish. He was scratching the side of his face while smiling bashfully. "Yeah, I couldn't hurt a kid. No child deserves to be hurt, even if they're a brat. I guess I got a _small_ soft spot."

To this, Yami whipped his head at Atem, giving him a glare that demanded for him to calm himself and sit down.

Heba didn't even seem to notice, and just continued to smile and chuckle. "I dunno, I was used to taking care of kids when I was younger. Even when I was little myself, I had to take care of everyone else. I was the big brother for everyone, you know? So, I wouldn't dare hurt a child. They're too innocent, and they've got bigger futures at hand. There's too much at stake for them." He then made a face of joyful remembrance. "That's why I took care of Yugi like my own. He deserved better. All kids do." He then gave his attention to Yami and Atem. The latter seemed more tense than the prior, so he chuckled to himself. "Well, well, well, the look in your eyes is quite terrifying."

The Egyptian continued to stare at him with an aura of unpredictability. He didn't say anything back.

"Haha. Don't worry, I promise I'm not that kind of guy anymore. So put the fork down," He said while holding up his hands defensively. Yami flinched when Atem slowly dropped a metal fork onto the table. He was going to try and stab him with it. "Remember, I already told you. Yugi wouldn't allow me to do that. He'd kill me himself if I even tried. Like I said," He held up a finger, like a teacher reminding them about homework. "Just don't piss him off to the point where he wants _me_ to kill you. Okay?" He kindly said. "Oh and, your malice is showing. You're freaking Yami out over there."

"..!" Atem seemed to have snapped out of it when he said that. He looked over at his other boyfriend, who looked very concerned. He apologized quickly and looked away. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"Heh, I riled you up. Didn't mean to do that, so _I'm_ sorry. I didn't mean to put you both in a bad mood."

"No, It's fine. I just, you-" Atem stammered. "You, awoke something in me. Something I put away for a while."

"You're killer instinct. I can tell. Now," He rose a brow. "After I told you both that, do you hate me?"

They both shook their heads soon after he asked. No hesitation, they didn't hate him. They didn't have a good reason to hate him. Yeah, he was a monster but, Yugi had him on a leash. A tight one, it seemed like.

"Good, good! I thought I screwed up for a second."

"No, it's cool." Yami said with a relieved sigh as he stood up from his chair. "Come on, we'll check into the room and get ready." He held out his hand for Atem, who grasped it and stood up with a grunt. Yami then took the check book and placed the appropriate amount of money, plus a nice tip, inside it. He then walked around the table and held out his hand for Heba. He looked at the hand with a perplexed expression, before looking up at Yami. "Like Atem said, we've no right to judge you. Even if you've done worse. We're all in the same boat, but the past is behind us. So come on." He said with a smile of his own.

Heba was shocked by his choice of words at first, before it fell into a calm state of gratitude. Before he stood up and grabbed Yami's hand, he said one more thing. "I can't thank you both enough."

He was really accepted, even at his worst. That was their test, and they passed.

They still liked him.

He couldn't be happier.

* * *

They entered the extravagant hotel room suite. Yami would have normally ordered a romantic suite, but he would only order one if they were staying for more than one night. They were only staying for the night, and would leave the next day to go home. The suite was of course one of the more spacious sized rooms, with appropriate living arrangements. They had a big king sized bed, a sweet living space, a hot tub in the bathroom, and a nice little kitchen and dining area. Once they got in, Heba looked around the room with awe and wonder. It was probably his first time being inside a luxury hotel room. Well, technically...

Yami asked if they wanted to relax a little first before doing it. Atem said that he just wanted to do it. They could relax and end up falling asleep afterwards. Heba agreed, saying he was anticipating this for a while now, and he didn't feel like being patient any longer. They were more than eager, so Yami just suggested that they go in the bedroom and take off their clothes to prepare. When you enter the building, you have the choice of ordering a room first, before getting dinner. You can even schedule for breakfast the next day, if you so desire. When you order a room, you need to have your luggage already with you to be taken and escorted to the room you ordered. So when they walked in, their bags were already inside of the room by the front door.

They all only brought a small single bag of luggage each to carry another pair of clothes. Atem sorted their clothes out, but Yami was the one who packed all of the necessary preparations in his own bag. He packed the lube and condoms they more than likely wouldn't use. He walked over to his bag and bent down to grab it. He unzipped it and began to rummage through it. _Wait, what?_ He thought. That was odd. His face scrunched up in confusion. Why was there scented candles in here? And, why was there a pack of rose petals in here? And...was that body oil? The hell? He didn't put this stuff in here. With the bag in hand, he walked over to the bedroom and peeked in the door.

"Um, did either of you put something in my bag?" He asked.

Atem looked over at the door way while unbuttoning his white shirt. "I only packed your clothes. After that, I didn't touch it." He said sincerely. Yami then narrowed his eyes and looked around the room for Heba. It seemed as if he wasn't there. "If you're looking for Mister Genocide," Atem pointed over to the bathroom door while continuing to undo his shirt. "He went to prepare himself in the bathroom."

"He wanted to freshen up?" Yami questioned dubiously.

Atem shook his head. "I don't think so. I think he might be talking to Yugi."

"Hm," The other looked downwards. He probably wanted to make sure it was okay one last time before it was too late. "Actually, I think I might know who put those extra things in my bag."

"Yugi?" The Egyptian guessed.

"I think that's right. He wanted Heba to do this with us, so he probably wanted him to experience what it was like to actually feel love. He wanted us to make it romantic for him." He smiled to himself. Yugi was truly a kind soul. He was still so loving and forgiving to the very person who betrayed him. Sometimes, he was a little angel. Atem made a small chuckle.

"Cute." He replied softly as he peeled off his shirt and tossed it somewhere across the room. "Hurry up and take off your clothes, pretty boy. I don't feel like waiting for you."

"You know, I'm genuinely surprised you're still up for another pounding." The abnormal eyed man smirked. This made Atem cease his movements from undoing his pants, and gave a stern glare at Yami.

"We'll see who's getting fucked tonight." He challenged. The other continued to smirk, and began turning and walking out of the room to put his bag back at the front door.

"Yeah, we'll see." His voice echoed away as he left.

Atem then gave his attention back at the bathroom door that was connected to the bedroom. He stepped over and leaned his body against it, while putting his ear up to it. He was trying to hear Heba from the other side. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on any noise that could be heard from inside of that room. He heard some mumbling, then some shifting. Like, someone was moving around on a toilet seat. Then he heard sounds of happiness, like light laughter and sighs of delight. Was Heba talking to himself? With a steady breath, Atem held up his fist and tried as best as he could to knock gently on the door. Thankfully he managed to do so. Sometimes he couldn't control his strength, he was heavy handed.

"Heba? Are you okay?" He called. "Do I need to come in there?"

...

Nothing. He didn't respond back. Were they in the middle of altering? Wait a minute, did he hear arguing? It sounded like hushed angry whispers. It was as if someone was really spazzing out in there, but they didn't want to be heard. Atem for the life of him couldn't figure it out who it was that was talking. He heard both Yugi and Heba's voices, he could tell because of the shift in tone of their vocals. They sounded as if they were going back and forth.

He knocked on the door again, a little quicker this time. "Hey!" He called out louder. "You okay in there?"

Suddenly, the knob of the bathroom door turned, and slowly opened. Atem leaned off of the door as it opened, and took a few steps back. A bare pale foot stepped out, and a hand was holding onto the door on the other side to pull it back. A head poked out, and from the look in their eyes, Atem could tell it was Heba. He just gave him a simple smile and stepped out before shutting the bathroom door behind him. Though he was smiling, he looked a bit troubled. The Egyptian raised a brow and eyed him up and down. He wasn't wearing a shirt, he probably took it off before he went inside. All he was wearing was pants, just like Atem. They had already threw their shoes some where a while ago.

"Everything alright?"

"Haha, yeah, yeah. Sorry about that. Yugi and I were discussing some things." He admitted. "We were just going over our agreement to do this. He wanted to make sure I wouldn't try anything crazy like, try and steal your love away or something. Plus, I needed to make sure he was absolutely okay with me doing this."

Atem nodded. "I understand, but we'll talk about that together later." He said before turning his back towards him and walking over to the bed. This made Heba speechless. Why did he want to talk about that with him? Before he could even ask, Yami entered the room again. He was completely nude, holding his clothes and a few other items in his hand.

"Uh, hey Heba?" He walked over to the bed as well and sat down, displaying all of the items he was holding on to the sheets while throwing his clothes somewhere. The scented candles, body oil and rose petals were there as well. The other two men stared at the items with amused expressions. "Did Yugi put these in my bag?" He asked slowly. To this, the former serial killer held up his hand and dragged it over his face.

"Oh geez, I'm sorry about that guys." He grumbled with a flushed face as he grabbed the unwanted items and roughly placed them somewhere on the floor. "Yeah, I know for sure he did that. He wanted to make this super special for me, so he went out of his way to bring that stuff. He knew if it was in our bag, I'd take it right back out." He walked around the bed and threw himself on top of it. He turned to his side and sighed blissfully. It was so soft. "We don't need that junk, all we need is lube."

"I see," Yami said with half of a smile. "Hold on for a sec, I need to make sure this is the right kind.." He trailed off as he went over to Atem and grabbed his arm to pull him aside to the corner of the room, while Heba relaxed. "We're lucky." he exclaimed quietly in a whisper. The Egyptian nodded in agreement.

"You're thinking what I'm thinking. We're lucky that this is only one personality Yugi has. Or rather, the only one we know of."

"Yeah. We could have gotten much worse."

"Definitely."

"He, really wants us to like him. But he also wants to like us, too."

Atem looked over on the bed to see Heba looking up at the ceiling in wonder. "I just, can't believe that was the personality of a legendary serial killer."

"Me either, but he sure has the malice of one. Maybe after this, we'll ask him why he did such a thing."

The ex-D75 agent nodded, making a sound of agreement. "Mn." He shrugged. "Let's do this, then."

"Yup."

Atem stepped away from Yami and stood in front of the bed. This gained Heba's attention, making him look over and roll onto his stomach to get a better view. The red eyed man steadily rubbed the palms of his hands down his lower torso, all the way to his waist line. He hooked his fingers in the waist band of both his pants and boxers. He could tell Heba was watching attentively. His eyes were growing hungry. Then, Atem unzipped his fly, and began pulling down. He dropped his pants onto the floor by his ankles, revealing his large shaft. To that, all Heba could do was whistle while muttering _'damn'_ to himself. His caramel coated body was so yummy-looking. His skin actually looked edible. And his little one had a shade of dark chocolate to boot. His tattoos were beautiful as well. He watched him crawl onto the bed to get a little closer. He sat himself next to Heba, while raising his arms behind his head and leaning back comfortably. He was staring at him the whole time while he did so. What a tease.

Yami stretched his arms over his head to try and get his muscles relaxed before getting on the bed. But as he stretched, he gain the attention of both lovers, glazing their eyes all up and down his entire form. He sighed softly before putting a hand on the bed and pushing himself upwards to get on top. He scooted himself closer to them, and sat comfortably with his legs crossed. Heba liked what he saw on him as well. Vanilla creamed skin tone, with those two fresh tattoos decorating his muscled forearms. When Heba went to the bathroom, he saw that Yugi had his tats on his neck and his left arm. It was strange to see it on a body he had to share. But, he was kind of happy they all had them. It made him feel even more comfortable, like he fit in.

Yami eyed Heba's pants with a glare. He wanted him naked like everyone else. He went to make a move to reach over to him, until he flinched and told Yami to stop. "Not yet." He quickly held up a hand to him. "I wanna go over what we're doing first."

"Err," The recent D75 recruit stammered. "Good question. Well we definitely want to do what _you_ want." He looked over at Atem, who was nodding his head silently. "Since it's technically your first serious time with us, you tell us what to do, okay?"

"I'm the boss?" The genocider grinned. "Heheh. Okay then..!" He then darted his gaze to both men with a creepy, perverted smile. He pointed to Yami. "Yami, you'll bottom this time. Think of it as payment for the pounding you gave him earlier. Atem will take you." He declared cheerfully. This made the other just groan while the Egyptian laughed at him. "Then, I'll take a turn."

"Fine..." Yami rolled his eyes.

"Good. For now, I want you both to make out and touch each other in front of me. But only that, nothing else until I say so." He then gestured for them to do as he said, pointing to them both towards each other. "Go on." He encouraged.

Atem had absolutely no problem with that. He gripped Yami by his shoulder and yanked him closer. He put his fingers on his lips with his other hand to caress him, and leaned closer to him with his mouth ready. He pressed them against his own and closed his eyes with a growl. He pushed his body weight onto him, ending up putting him down on the bed with him on top. Atem rubbed his hands onto his chest, pressing the tips of his fingers on his nipples. Yami gasped in the kiss and arched his back a little. He was sensitive there. He reached up and wrapped his arms around his body. He pulled him even more against him, feeling his skin on his own.

As they groaned and moaned in each other's ears, they whispered sultry words to each other. The Egyptian broke one of their many heated kisses and leaned over to Yami's ear. He trailed thin kisses down his ear lobe, trailing to his jaw line. He whispered, "I love you," and sucked a small part of his neck to create a bruise. Another hickey for all to see. He gnawed his teeth in his skin, making sure it would turn bright red. He licked his skin, letting their limbs slip between the sheets of the bed. He continued to whisper to him. "I can't wait to destroy you, this time." He murmured lowly. "It's been a while since you were slammed against the bed.."

"You-Nm..Had me yesterday.." Yami tried to argue back, but his moans interrupted him halfway. "Ah..D-Don't put one there..! Everyone-Mn..!" He gasped when Atem chuckled darkly and nibbled against the side of his cheek. He made a small bruise there as well, but that one was more obvious. The other could be hidden with his collar, but this one would be seen no matter what. Unless of course he put some foundation on his cheek to cover it up. "Atem-! Damn you..."

"Please, I only sucked you off. Shut up, or I'll choke you." He huskily threatened. "Then again, you'll like that either way, won't you?"

"N-No way, you like that shit, not me-! Ah..!" He looked away with a small cry when Atem went lower and licked against his chest nubs again. He wasn't just licking them, he was biting them as well. He just loved biting, putting marks on his lovers to let everyone know they were his, and his alone. "S-Stop biting.."

"Nmm~" He hummed in delight as he sucked on one of them, and rubbed the other. "I almost forgot how good you taste." He leaned up from his chest and moved a little closer to give Yami another kiss. "I hate how much you two work. I can never have you both at the same time." He said as he resumed the kissing session. Yami rubbed his hands on Atem's shoulders, and let them run down his fore arms. He gripped them tightly, wanting him to come even closer. Then, the Egyptian felt something thick and fleshy hit his thigh as he moved more on top of Yami. It was starting to brush against his lower abdomen, so he broke the kiss and looked below them. Yami's erection was poking against Atem's leg, desperate for release.

The Egyptian smirked. "My," He licked his lips seductively. "You got pretty big after a few minutes of kissing and biting."

"Ah..Hnn..." The other was slightly panting. He wanted more, so much more that he couldn't even respond to his taunting.

"You're already panting? Haha. Well, I can't lie. I got hard too," He confessed, getting on his knees above his body and leaning his lower body forward. His own member was hard, sticking up and pointing right at his face. It was, more than just daunting, it was threatening. And yet, he wanted it. It's been a while since he was in submission, and now that he saw what he was dealing with, he actually wanted it to drive right into his body. It was beautiful.

To Heba, this entire scenario was beautiful.

He said it once, and he'd say it again. He _never_ thought in his life that he'd be gay. And he never thought that he'd actually be happy to be gay. He didn't have anything against it when he was alive, he was just raised not to be one. But, he never really found anyone attractive. Any type of sexual offense was never his mindset when he became a criminal. He never cared about sex or romance at all before. He never appreciated the human body, for any gender. However, after being trapped with Yugi in one body, he then realized how gorgeous human bodies were. Especially these two men in front of him. He understood why Yugi loved them, and he understood why he loved their bodies. He needed to feel them and touch them, assert dominance and wreck them.

"Alright you two," He said as he watched them play with each other's lengths. "You can stop now, I think I'm hard enough." He looked up at Atem and nodded his head over as a gesture. "Take off my pants." He ordered. Ah that's right, he still had his pants on. Well that wouldn't stand any longer. They needed to be off. The red-eyed Egyptian crawled over to him and reached his hands down. He seized his hands into the waistband of his trousers and nearly ripped them off. After he roughly pulled them off and threw them on the floor, something sprung right in front of his face. His shaft was very stiff, and it was leaking wet. He was surprised he didn't stain his pants. He was pretty excited. Still, that thing nearly slapped him in the face. It was huge.

"...Shit." Atem mumbled to himself as he tried to process just how aroused this man was.

Heba blushed and made a small laugh. "Ha, sorry." He apologized. "You both were pretty hot, so, I guess I got a little eager."

"Hm," The tan one looked up and smiled. "How about I take care of it for you, then Yami can ride you?"

Heba twisted his mouth into an unsure frown. "Nmm, I kinda wanna do him another way...But I like the first suggestion" After he said that, he raised his hand and shoved it down onto Atem's head. He got a good grip of his hair and held up his length for him to suck. Atem loved the roughness, so he just smirked and happily opened his mouth. With the help of Heba, he placed his erection into his mouth and down his throat. With a gulp, he went up and down on his shaft. He felt the veins touch his tongue, his member pulsing and twitching. He tasted it all, everything functioning in his mouth at once.

Ooh, his mouth felt great. Wet and warm, with a nice suction. He knew how to do it well, too. He talked a lot of crap, but he was a little slut in bed. He massaged his head, feeling the locks of his black spiky hair. The blonde strands of his hair were trickling against his skin, that's how close his mouth was to his pelvis. He was taking it all in. He wasn't even struggling to gulp it all down, he was taking it like a champ. His eyes were closed, passionately sucking him off as if his life depended on it. Fuck, was this the treatment Yugi was getting all this time? He could get used to this, damn.

While moaning to himself with heavy eyes, he glanced over at Yami, who was touching himself. He was staring right at them, taking his hands below himself and hitting all of his vital places. He was rubbing his length in his right hand, but he was playing with his bottom with the left. He was starting to finger himself, desperately wanting someone to do it for him. He was getting off to them. Poor baby, he needed some help. "Hey, come over here." He sensually beckoned. "I'll help you."

Yami moved over to Heba immediately, wanting him to do whatever he wanted. He sat down in front of him and spread his legs a little. Enough for an opening. His face was very red, he was beyond embarrassed. He even looked away, too shy to look at Heba in the face while he was getting sucked off, and while he was considering to shove his fingers inside of him. The former serial killer sneered and held up a hand to Atem's face, his fingers specifically. Atem let the erection go from his mouth, and peered at the fingers curiously. He then closed his eyes again and placed his mouth on his digits. His tongue wrapped up and around his fingers, drenching them in saliva. He sucked them for a while before letting go and diving back down onto his member.

Heba saw how coated in spit his fingers were and looked down at Yami's bottom. He saw his erection still sticking up, and he was starting to drip as well. He lowered his hand and began to press forward with his finger tip. It grazed his hole, before pushing in slowly. He was being gentle at first, but that wouldn't last too long. He didn't really like the concept of 'gentle' and 'slow'. But he was sure they weren't too familiar with those terms either, and he loved that about them. He pressed his finger inside steadily, which made Yami gasp and sit right up. Heba watched his expressions, and continued pushing in and out. His speed increased maybe seconds after the finger was inserted.

He went knuckle deep in soon after, before pushing in another finger. Yami couldn't handle it that well, as he was making twisted faces of both pain and pleasure. Pain at the fact that he was a bit forceful with his digits, but pleasure because of that fact that it was getting closer to his spot. He wanted something inside of him, and fingers were all he was getting for now. He'd deal with it, and enjoy it all the way through. " _N-Nghaah..._ " He inhaled sharply. "A..Ahh...Ahhaaa.." His legs twitched, and he was gasping at his coarseness. He was getting faster, and he was pressing his digits in with even more force.

"Nmm," Heba was trying to keep his own moans in, Atem was still sucking on him like a good boy. He deserved another pet on the head. As he ran his fingers with his clean hand through Atem's hair, he took his fingers from out of Yami's bottom and demanded him to spread his legs even farther apart. "Spread your legs out more." He then pulled himself out of Atem's mouth. "And you, no more. You'll make me cum too early. I wanna do that inside of him first."

Atem's tongue hung out provocatively, before wiping his mouth and closing it. "You talk real dirty." He smiled. "I love it."

"I could say the same to you." Heba complimented before getting off of his knees and sitting down normally. "Go get lunch." He pointed over to Yami. "After that, he'll get what he wants."

The Egyptian gladly obliged and crawled over to Yami. He seized both of his legs and held them up high. He leaned down to his bottom and stuck out his tongue to press inside of him. Yami gripped his fingers into the sheets and tossed his head to the side against the bed. "A-Ah..Yes, _please_..." He begged. That begging, Atem hadn't heard that in a while. After all, Yami didn't bottom for a couple weeks now. Perhaps a month or two, actually. It was always foreplay, or him dominating. The Egyptian also took his hand up to his pelvis and began rubbing his member, while still sticking his tongue inside of him. "Yeah.. _.Fuck.._ A-Aah!" He cried with his eyes clenched. Atem was rubbing faster, and he felt his climax coming.

Heba stopped him just in time. He grasped his bronze shoulder and asked him to stop. "Stop." Atem did as he was told and took his tongue out from his body. He moved aside and allowed Heba to move in front of him, closer to Yami. He grabbed his legs and placed them on his shoulders. For them, this was the first time Yugi ever topped. Yet, this wasn't Yugi, this was Heba. Something told them Yugi would never really want to top, but now that they were technically watching it happen, they were seriously open to the idea. Maybe they could convince him after this. "Ready?" Heba whispered.

"Please." Yami emotionally pleaded. His face was so hopelessly horny, it was almost humorous.

"I love that face of yours." He smiled, before moving his hips towards him. His member was beginning to press up against his hole, making Yami tighten his hold into the sheets. The head was starting to push in, and it felt large. As he stretched, Yami gasped painfully. It was hurting, it's been too long. Heba noticed this and stopped. Though his pain was somewhat amusing to him, he knew it wasn't giving him any pleasure at all. He leaned down and kissed his cheek, rubbing his chest. "You okay? You gotta keep still and relax. It's been a while, so you're still really tight." He kindly advised. "I'm gonna push again, alright?" He warned. Yami nodded slowly, his eyes still shut while lightly panting.

Heba tried once more to push it inside. The more he pushed, the more friction and tightness he felt. It felt almost like the suction of a vacuum, damn it was tight. He felt like a virgin. Well, not that he would know what one felt like. Yami accidentally tore some of the fabric of the sheets with his fingers from gripping them so hard. He made a strangled noise of what sounded like discomfort. Heba was in heaven right now, making low moans. But he saw how distressed Yami looked again, so he stopped. He was almost completely in. He was about to ask if he wanted to stop, until Yami looked up with vortexed eyes. "W...Why did you stop?" He whined. Heba blinked in surprise.

"You're not in pain?"

"Hell no, not anymore. Please...Keep going.." He pleaded breathlessly.

"Ohhh..." Heba smirked. "Fine then." So that noise he made not too long ago was a sound of pleasure. Interesting. He thrusted the rest of his length in. This threw Yami's body into a brief moment of shock. His entire nervous system had chills from every end. He was going to make another cry, but his own reaction cut off his voice. Heba placed his hands down on either side of Yami's head. He looked at him dead in the eye before making another thrust. Yami moaned loudly.

" _A-Aahh.._ "

The elder on top of him did one more thrust, and kept going without stopping. He made sure his pace was slow, forceful but not too forceful. Yami felt him enter repeatedly with a minimal amount of strength. He was trying not to hurt him, which he appreciated, but at the same time he wanted more. His insides were squeezing him, making it almost hard to move. With a difficult grunt, Heba retracted his hips and slammed himself in. Yami's legs shot straight up into the air while nearly screaming. He almost punted Heba's face in if he hadn't moved in time to dodge his feet. He quickly covered his own mouth so he wouldn't alert anyone to call authorities. Heba snickered to himself. He just couldn't get enough, could he? Dirty little thing...

"You like it that much?" Heba teased. He pulled himself out completely, and watched Yami's face to see his reaction. This would be entertaining-huh? Heba blinked. What was that just now? His eyes changed colors but it quickly switched back to the vortexes again. What was that color...? It wasn't purple, it wasn't blue. Shit. Wait, what was going on with him? Yami was smiling, and his eyes were half lidded. His mouth was open with his tongue panting out of his mouth.

" _N-No.._ " Yami whimpered. "Put it back in, _please..._ I want it-" He couldn't even finish his sentence. He reached his hands down and grasped his sack while stroking himself up and down. Heba's erection was that of a brick wall at this point. He knew Yami would beg for it back but, not like this. This was _wonderful._ Without another moment wasted, he put Yami's legs back on his shoulders and pummeled himself back inside. The man below him gasped as if someone strangled the life out of him. "F-Fuck," He hissed. As Heba moved his hips back and forth to hump the consciousness out of him, he ran his hands up his milk-like skin and seized his nipples with his fingers. He pinched them harshly, and pulled them. "Ah!"

"I need you to do me a favor, Yami," Heba spoke with an airy voice. He moaned a little and even made some small whines at Yami's tightness. He was still thrusting inside of him with his speed increasing, and the force growing stronger each time. His fingers and thumbs tugged at his nubs one last time before snatching them away. He squeezed his hand against Yami's chest, as if he was groping a woman. He gave a playful slap to it, before seizing Yami's arms and pinning them over his head. He could no longer touch himself as he was being pounded, and mewled with desperation. He wanted to touch himself so badly, why did Heba stop him? As he was wondering that, the man above him kissed his lips gently, and decreased the speed and force of his thrusts until he ultimately came to a stop.

He trailed kisses from the side of his mouth to the side of his face. After he kissed his cheek, and let himself make steady breaths against his ear. Yami's face was a deep red, and he could tell he couldn't wait any longer. Neither could he. All he needed to do was whisper one little word.

"... _Call me daddy._ " He breathed.

He felt Yami buck his hips against him, making them both moan at the sensation. He was driving himself more onto his length. He lightly panted against him, opening his clenched eyes up at him. "Please, daddy..." Once he uttered that word, Heba slowly looked into Yami's eyes. He leaned himself closer, until both their foreheads were touching. He was staring deep into him, as if he was daring for him to say it again. The glint in his glower, was more than daring. It was dangerous, monstrous. That look alone was going to make him cum. He needed him to do something already, so he said it again. " _Daddy._ " He whispered again, only that time, it sounded like a tease. "Fuck me, _please_."

He'd pay for that severely.

Before Yami knew it, Heba's shaft was yanked from out of him, and he was shoved even more onto his back. He watched Heba grip his legs and pull them over his head. His back was reclined straight up, while his legs were spread out over him. He didn't even realize he was that flexible. If he wasn't mistaken, this was a pose Atem would do from time to time when he practiced yoga. Damn it, what was the name...Halasana, or the plow pose, if his memory served him right. But how ironically true was the name of the pose, because he would surely be thoroughly plowed in the next few seconds. Heba's grip on his ankles were tight, and he was nearly standing completely up on the bed. He was looming over Yami with the most terrifying look in his eyes.

"You've got some fuckin' nerve, saying it like that." His voice was strange. "Say it again." He growled. That, didn't sound like either Yugi or Heba at all. That sounded like someone else. Like, another-No. Yugi only had two personalities, right? So why- " _Do it._ " He started to grin.

"D.." Yami was actually a little fearful of his life right now. "Daddy- _Aah!_ " Yami screamed, he couldn't cover his mouth in time. His member drove deep into his body soon after that. The bed creaked painfully from how hard his thrust was. His head was slammed against the pillow, and all he could do was watch helplessly as Heba gave him an experience he'd never forget. He thrusted in again, the motion was so rough but it felt so good. He did it again, Yami felt like his body was going to break. He was going to hit it, he was getting closer and he wouldn't be able to handle it if he did.

"I'm so sorry-" Heba managed to say, still in that weird voice "You did something to me...When your eyes changed color..!" He made another growl as he dove his length in further into his body, if that was even possible. "I-I can't control myself, Yugi's trying to stop me," He groaned when he pressed himself in again for the tenth time in a row, in less than a minute. "But I won't let him," He leered. "I'm not stopping until you pass out!" The killer exclaimed. In the back ground, watching it all, Atem's eyes shrank a bit. Was that even the same person? Was that the monster he showed them at dinner? He said Yugi was trying to _stop_ him. Was that because he didn't have him on the leash anymore? He was losing control of him, and he was taking over. That was bad.

Or was it? From the look on Yami's face-

"Yes! _Yes,_ yes _fuck yes...!_ " He was loving it. He couldn't even keep track of his eye colors. They were going insane. One minute they were green, the next minute they were yellow, then blue, then red, purple, black...His own brain couldn't comprehend how much pleasure he was getting at once. He was sure he drugged himself by accident earlier, which in turn spread to Heba. That probably explained why he was going crazy right now. He really just didn't care, Heba just wanted to break Yami in half. No matter how many times his hips smacked against his bottom in one minute, it wasn't enough. He was serious, he really wouldn't be done until Yami came and passed out.

He literally wanted to fuck him silly.

"Ahh! _Ah,_ ah..! _A-Ahh!_ " He couldn't keep going, he couldn't.

He was going to-

Then, while he was thrusting, Heba took one hand off of his ankles and grasped his member. He jerked it a couple of times, before Yami's eyes widened considerably. He was cumming, he was- " _...!_ " He couldn't even scream anymore. Heba hit his spot. He couldn't stop himself from spilling all over himself. He made choking and strangled noises, not even able to fathom how intense his orgasm was. His heart was going so fast, beating so hard against his chest. He was sweaty all over, and all his nerves were on a thousand. His legs shook abnormally, along with his entire body. Soon, his body collapsed and fell limp. His mouth drooled while his now serene and purple eyes, stared into nothing. Wait, he was crying. Jesus Christ, was the orgasm that strong?

Heba, with a new aura, pulled himself out of Yami for the final time, and let go of the hold on his body. His legs fell on the bed with no feeling. Yami was out of breath, panting as he stared into the wall of their hotel room. He, looked astonishing. He looked like he was about to fall asleep. White was dripping out of him, and Heba was making sure every drop fell onto his bottom. He rubbed himself a little more to get it all out. Once he did, he huffed and fell backwards onto the bed. As he laid on his back, he looked over at Atem, who was pleasing himself while trying to keep his moans to himself. That whole scene made him hot.

Thanks to his mutation, it wouldn't take long for Heba to get his stamina back up. All he needed was a few breathers, and he'd be ready to take on Atem. Originally, he wanted Atem to get a turn on Yami too. The plan was gonna change a bit since he was obviously down for the count. There was no way he could get up again after that. He sat up tiredly with a groan, before scooting himself over to the Egyptian. Atem flinched at his presence, to which Heba chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna jump ya." He said gently as he placed his hand on his knee. The other was still touching himself, looking at him hungrily as he talked. His red eyes were beckoning him. The serial killer held his hand up to caress his face, and leaned closer to kiss him. They shared a brief kiss, before sitting next to each other and leaning against the wall. "I didn't mean to fuck him that hard..." He mumbled.

"I know," Atem panted. "That damn chemical he spreads, it was his own fault. He accidentally put it in himself. Or hell, maybe he did it on purpose-Mmn..." He moaned. "I've never seen him act like that before. He's gonna fall asleep, and I know he's not up for another round." He licked his lips at Heba. "I am, but I don't want you to fuck me like that, alright?"

"Of course." Heba leaned his shoulder against Atem's. He kissed his cheek, and gave it a small lick. The Egyptian moaned, he liked that. "I wasn't acting like myself just then, but I promise I'll make you feel good too."

"I don't question that at all," He rubbed his caramel hand down the other's abdomen. Feeling his skin. For some reason, it felt like a different person. It even felt like it wasn't Yugi anymore, but it did at the same time. "But you don't know what _loving_ is." He let go of his own length and moved to kiss Heba again, biting his lip for a few seconds before letting go. "You fucked Yami, you didn't love him."

Heba furrowed his brows. He was confused, wasn't that making love? Isn't that was people called it? "...I..I don't understand."

Atem smiled. "I know you don't." He rubbed his hand lower, touching his member with his fingers. "But I'll show you how to do it properly. How to really make love to someone." He moved his hand away and grasped his shoulders. He moved his body so that he was now sitting in his lap. "Loving isn't always about taking control, and asserting dominance," He said softly. "Love is allowing yourselves to be equally vulnerable, and equally in power." The Egyptian kissed his nose and grinded himself against Heba's shaft. His bottom was rubbing against him slowly. Heba moaned, and made a move to try and grab his waist, until Atem interfered. He stopped him by seizing his arms, so that he couldn't take control just yet. "While I do love sweaty, rough, hard sex," He said sensually as he continued to press his arse against his lap. "It doesn't hurt to be gentle once in a while." His hips moved hypnotically on his lower abdomen. Watching him move was so, tantalizing. "Like I said, maybe Yami wanted to get fucked senseless. But that's what _he_ wanted. That's not what _I_ want from you."

Heba was speechless. He didn't even realize his cheeks were turning pink. His words, were so alluring and poetic.

"I want, to make this special for you. I know taking Yami like that made you happy but, I want you to experience this another way so it can be even more special." Atem pressed his lips against Heba's again, this time placing his tongue inside. It wasn't rough, it was gently pushing against his own. Heba raised his hands to move, even with Atem still holding his arms. However, his grip loosened, allowing Heba some mobility. Instead of gripping his waist, he placed them on his bottom. He groped his cheeks with little strength. His skin was so smooth, like rich chocolate. They broke their kiss, and Atem whispered one more thing. "I'm going to make love to you, Heba."

...

"..Yes, Atem."

* * *

 **END - 15!**

 **You missed me, didn't ya?**

 **Yeah, this one was waitin' for months to be posted. I just wasn't ready. To be honest, I still don't think I'm ready yet, but I wanted to post a chap so badly. For anyone who follows both 95.I and HNR, I might be taking a longer break from the Sonic side of the site and return completely to Yugioh, temporarily. I missed my boys, and I got so many secrets and plot twists to throw at ya'll. Like I said before, this story is no longer just a compilation of one shots.**

 **This is now something more.**


	16. Love With A Serial Killer

**Third and final part of Date With A Serial Killer.**

 **Warning, full on lemon.**

* * *

 **16! - Love With A Serial Killer**

* * *

 _ **One year and two months after Yami's revival from his coma.**_

"S..So," Heba moaned as Atem continued to rub the palm of his hand on the head of his member. "You're gonna do me next? Is that what you mean?" His breath hitched a little. The Egyptian smiled and chuckled. He rubbed lower, now teasing the base of his length.

"When I said I was going to make love to you, I didn't necessarily say I would take over. That's not what that means." He noted that Heba's naivete was quite adorable, and very similar to Yugi's innocent nature. "It just means," He pressed kisses on his face as he moved his hand up and down. "That we're going to do this together, with less lust," He moved his hand faster. "And more romance, in a way." After being intimate with Seto and his two lovers, Atem truly learned what 'making love' meant. With Seto, it was just mindless sex. With them, there was passion and other strong emotions. He'd teach Heba the way, how to really feel it all. He saw that Heba was starting to look away, so he gently caressed the side of his face and made him face him again. Heba complied, enjoying the feeling of his new lover watching him as he was pleasured. "I don't ever want you to take your eyes off me, okay?"

"Yes," Heba panted a little. "Yes Atem." He promised. "But, I," His legs twitched a bit, and it was getting harder to control himself. "I _really_ want you, I need you." He kissed him quickly, and gripped his fingers on his bottom. "I want to be inside of you, so, can I..." He trailed off as Atem moved his lower body, and took his hand off of his shaft. He watched him get in his lap, pressing his bottom against the member.

"Don't worry, you'll get what you want." The Egyptian assured as he brushed his buttocks against him even more. "Lucky for you, I already touched myself while watching you and pretty boy go at it, so you can put it in if you want." Atem put his hands on Heba's shoulders, and wrapped his legs around his waist. He leaned closer, his nose nudging the other's. Since he was given permission, the elder of the two slowly lifted him up, and aligned himself underneath. He steadily pulled Atem down onto it, pushing inside of his tightness. Atem gasped, but refused to close his eyes from pleasurable shock. He continued to look Heba in the eyes, which only made him harder. "Can I, ngh-" He groaned as he tried to make himself comfortable. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." The killer answered softly as he didn't move, and waited for him to get used to his size.

"Why, why do you like to be called _'daddy'?_ " He laughed a little. "I never thought a serial killer would like that name."

"Heheh," Heba snickered as well, but not before releasing a small moan from the feeling of Atem's entrance. "Well, as you already know, Yugi's a real pervert. He was looking up some BDSM porn one day and, I guess you could say I picked up on it when I switched with him to watch for myself." He moved his hips a little, which caused Atem to tighten his hold on his shoulder blades. He was pressing his fingers in his skin, hissing at his hard erection protruding inside of him. For him, that was starting to feel good. He was already pounded so hard earlier today, but this felt even better.

"Yugi's so perverted," He whispered. "But you're worse." He smirked while beginning to move up. "It's like, _ah,_ " He slowly pushed himself back down on his length. "It's like you turn into someone else when someone calls you that...Fuck," He cursed. He moved up again, before pushing back down a little quicker this time. Isn't this how Yami took him the first time they had sex? Funny. "I don't mind calling you that myself, but I don't want you to lose control like that again-Nnm..!" He had to close his eyes shut this time.

With a small smile at his actions, he massaged his hands on his back cheeks. He kissed at his collar bone, squeezing the skin of his supple backside. "Remember? That was Yami's fault, not mine. I promise I didn't act like that on purpose. If you wanna call me that," He nipped at his skin with his teeth, making small marks as the Egyptian continued to ride him, still with a steady and gentle pace. He gave a small slap to his butt before groping it again. "You could probably do a lot with this fat ass of yours, couldn't you?"

"A whole lot, _daddy_." Atem countered sensually with a moan. He dived in for another passionate kiss, sucking against Heba's tongue immediately. As they tongue-fought, Heba rubbed one of his hands up his abdomen to feel his eight-pack. The Egyptian couldn't help but moan once again in the french kiss, spreading out his legs a little more as he made himself go a little faster in his lap. "You're so big," He murmured.

"And you're tight." Heba smirked. "I wanna do so many things to you," He trailed off as he leaned down to press a kiss against his nipples. He teased them by licking them, letting them slide in the crevice of his tongue before sucking on them. He hummed in delight at the taste of his skin. He tasted different from Yami, but just as sweet. He looked up into his eyes as he nibbled one of them with his teeth. Atem loved that look of intimacy, and he nearly lost it when he stared at him.

"Heba," He breathlessly said his name. "Who was that before? When you were, m-mmn...Fucking Yami, you switched with someone else, didn't you? I-It wasn't Yugi.." He breathed quickly. He could see a careful glint flicker in Heba's eyes. He hoped he wasn't crossing the line while asking this. He probably should have asked that during pillow talk, but he was too curious, even now. Simply because he had a small fear of that thing eventually coming to fuck him senseless next. He wanted to know if Heba truly had a grasp of, whatever _that_ was.

"Maybe," Heba moved away from his chest and used one of his hands to grip the back of Atem's hair. He was so tight, and he felt so good that he needed to use his head as leverage to move. Atem was willingly moving faster and little rougher, so he had to match his actions to create a rhythm. "He's not someone Yugi likes to talk about, ya know?" He grunted as he thrusted deeply inside of him. Atem inhaled sharply and scratched his nails in his back. He ended up hugging his arms around his neck as he impaled him even harder. "He's the monster I was talking about. I may be a part of Yugi, but that monster's a part of _me._ " He smirked at Atem's expression. He was both shocked from what he said, and shocked from the pleasure of his member. "And do you know what he wants to do to you?"

"W-What?" The Egyptian panted.

"He wants to make you his obedient little toy. Make you cum over and over until you're light headed, until you're shaking and trembling like a leaf. To make you take _this_ ," He made another thrust as a gesture. "Deeper inside of you until he milks out every single drop." After he said that, Heba continued to smile at Atem's silence. That was probably the most coarse and vulgar thing Atem's ever heard anyone say. His face was beet red, and he couldn't help but feel flustered, not even just from having sex. That on it's own was enough to make anyone wet, just from hearing him say that. "But I won't do that, because I want you to teach me how to love properly."

"Fuck Heba," Atem moaned. "God, you're so fuckin' dirty..."

"That's not just me, that's _him_ too." He said. He then realized Atem was slowing to a stop, and even let go of his body to get out of his lap. Heba's stiff and now wet shaft was sticking straight up in the absence of the Egyptian's bottom. He then placed his hand on Heba's chest to push him down on his back. He crawled on top and got back in position, with his back toward him and his ass right above his member. He then pressed himself down with a small amount of hesitation. Soon, he began to move his lower body as it entered him completely. He shook his hips, bouncing his bottom up and down on him while moaning loudly. He wasn't moving as slow or as gentle as earlier, but Heba could still tell this was a different way of intercourse. It still wasn't mindless or violent like with Yami.

Atem liked riding his men. He loved the way they stared at his ass as he twerked on their cocks. It was just priceless. And Heba felt so good, he needed to use his body to pleasure himself more. "Well," He moaned. "You're doing great so far..! Ah!" Atem cried as he felt him thrust in a little deeper. "Hold me," He said. Heba did as he was told, placing his hands on his waist and groaning as he enjoyed the ride along with him. He reached in front of himself, rubbing his own member as he bounced up and down. Heba smiled as he thrusted faster and with greater strength, pummeling himself inside of his gorgeous bronze body with love. Was this the feeling he was talking about? This warmth in his chest, and the joy he felt humping him on the bed?

He felt similarly with Yami but, this was a little different. This felt more, emotional in a way. It was like, Atem was showing him how he truly felt about him through his movements. Yami showed Heba that he trusted him, and that he was willing to take on even the monstrous side of him at any time. Atem was showing that he trusted him too, but that he could tame the monstrous side of himself. He felt so overjoyed that he took Yami and was now making love to Atem. Maybe this was why Yugi was so happy every time they had sex with them, because he felt so complete right now.

"God, yes... _Fuuuck.._ " Atem moaned.

He felt alive.

"Atem...?" Heba whispered with an airy voice as he rode onto him even harder.

"Y-Yeah? Oh shit.." The Egyptian sucked in a deep breath. His thrusts were so God damn good to feel.

"I think I-"

A heavy knock slammed on the door.

Who the fuck was that? And why would they knock and interrupt them now? Didn't Yami put a 'do not disturb' sign on the doorknob outside?

Atem glanced up at the door and scowled. Why now of all times? But before he could say anything, Heba sat up and turned Atem around. He swooped him up in his arms and pressed him closer. He held him closely with his legs around his torso, and stood up off of the bed. He was still inside of him the entire time. Understandably shocked by this, Atem turned to him with wide eyes as he automatically held onto his shoulders. Heba gave him a wink before walking towards the doorway and pushing him up against the door. Careful of the doorknob, Atem's back was now on the door's cold surface, all with the killer's member still inside of him.

While holding him up with one hand, he used the other to lean it against the door beside Atem's head. He then began to move, and thrust in and out of him once again. Another loud knock on the door came, and Atem was forced to cover his mouth with one palm to keep himself from moaning too loud. With a snicker, Heba gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek before answering who ever was knocking. "Yes?" He grunted out as he rammed Atem against the door. "Who is it?" He asked, slamming his hips onto his pelvis to thrust in once again.

"There's a lot of banging coming from here. Could you keep it down? My brothers and I are tryin' to sleep."

"Nmm~" Heba growled in Atem's ear. "Sorry about that," He managed to say without moaning in between words. "Just a couple of teenagers having fun over here. No," He thrusted once more. "..Harm done, right? Mmn," He kissed all over his neck, hugging his body even closer to hump him as much as he could against that door. Atem whispered rambles of sexual high, his eyes nearly rolling back from how good his shaft felt. He eventually took his hand off of his mouth, using it to grip and pull Heba's hair instead.

"Yes, _yes_..fuck me...It feels so good, don't stop.." He hissed. "I'm so close, _it feels so fucking good.._ "

The person from the other side of the door seemed skeptical. He hoped he didn't hear Atem. But then again, part of him hope he did. "What'd you say..?" The man on the other side asked. He seemed a bit peeved off.

Heba made his movements erratic and brutal. He took his hand off of the wall and reached down to grasp and rub the Egyptian's member instead. He rubbed his base so quickly, yet with such care, more precum squirted onto his hand. Atem couldn't hold it in, he was moaning and he was getting a little too loud. "Nothing! Sorry about the noise, we'll keep it down!" After hearing some footsteps and the slam of a door echoing from the hall outside, Heba then took him from off of the door and went back to the bed. He tossed themselves down and just continued to keep nailing him against the sheets. Now on his back on the soft mattress, Atem spread out his legs. He reached his arms out to grab and hug Heba closely.

They kissed lovingly, mewling and whining about their upcoming release. The Egyptian cried out from another sudden harsh thrust. "Mmn! Fuck...! Just like that, keep going..! I'm gonna cum- _Holy fucking shit..!_ " He pleaded, his arms holding onto Heba as tightly as they could. "I'm cumming..! I'm- _Aahh!_ " He tossed his head back, his legs raising up with a strong reaction of pure sexual satisfaction. He could feel it in his stomach, it was coming, Heba just needed to do that one more time. The killer rubbed his hand on his chocolate member, letting his fluids ooze down his arm and onto his caramel coated body. His pumps were hitting towards that spot, it was only a matter of seconds at this point, until it'd be over.

"I-I understand now.." Heba said softly before smacking his hips onto him one last time. "I love you..!" He thrusted.

Atem screamed.

White spewed onto their abdomens, dripping down their skins. It coated Heba's hand and poured down his wrist, his member twitching and squirming in his hold as it squirted more. Heba felt some of his own drip inside of Atem, but he didn't want all of it to end up there. He pulled himself out, and rubbed himself while kneeling a little closer onto Atem's torso. He gasped a little as he shot more of his white seed onto his upper body, even managing to land some of his blows on Atem's face.

Almost all of his energy was depleted, but it didn't matter. That felt _amazing_. Atem didn't even mind that he came on his face like that. He just continued to watch Heba pleasure himself, seeing him spew more of the white substance onto his body. With a tired but very satisfied sigh, the Egyptian wiped his face of any cum with the back of his hand. He basically collapsed against the bed and closed his eyes. Heba straddled him and leaned down to kiss him. Their lips connected, with their tongues lightly brushing against each other's. Heba embraced him, cuddling him on the bed sheets with a sleepy smile.

Atem smiled as well and opened his eyes. He brushed some of his blonde locks away from his face and caressed the side of it. "What did you say earlier?" He rubbed the pad of his thumb on his bottom lip. Playfully, the killer sucked his thumb, tasting the cum that still lingered on his digits that had been previously used to wipe his face off. "You said you loved me?"

With a small blush, Heba let go and kissed his thumb. "Yeah, I did." He repeated his actions on the rest of his fingers. "I think I understand. Loving someone is, different. Because everything you feel, feels different." He said with an evident tone of realization. "That's why he loves you both so much. And it's not just because of the sex, I see that now too."

"Well we love you too." Atem said. "We both do. We'll always support Yugi, and we'll support you too."

To this, Heba smiled warmly. Honestly, though he'd never admit, that's all he ever wanted in his life. For someone to just care about him, or love him. To cherish him like his 'loved ones' never did. He nuzzled his head against Atem's chest, listening his to his heartbeat.

He had Yugi, but now he had them.

* * *

 _"Heba?"_

 _ **"Yeah?"**_

 _"You love them, don't you?"_

 ** _"Ha, well, it's a little early to be saying that, don't you think?"_**

 _"But you said it."_

 ** _"I did but, people say a lot of crazy things when they're screwing around. It's almost like being drunk."_**

 _"Heba..."_

 ** _"What?"_**

 _"Don't lie. I know you love them. You have to feel something for them, don't you?"_

 ** _"Yeah, I guess I do now. I think I understand a little bit more."_**

 _"Good. So be nice to them, okay?"_

 ** _"Of course. Anything to make you happy."_**

 _"Not just me, but them too."_

 ** _"...Yes. I think I can do that too."_**

 _"You should rest. You overworked my body today."_

 ** _"Heheh, sorry about that. I couldn't help myself. Oh and, I'm sorry. For, letting_** **him _out."_**

 _"Neither of us really have control over him when he's provoked, so, I can't be too mad at you. Just, make sure he stays away. Unlike you, he can't be mended."_

 ** _"...What..? Mended?"_**

 _"Yeah."_

 ** _"..."_**

 _"Heba?"_

 ** _"...Oh? You say that like some scientist or mad doctor. Like one at an asylum."_**

 _"No, no! I didn't mean it like that, honest. I just mean that, he's a bad person-No...A bad thing, to exist. You were a bad person too, but you're not as bad anymore. You're nicer now."_

 ** _"..."_**

 _"Heba..."_

 ** _"I haven't grown soft, if that's what you're implying."_**

 _"N-No! I didn't-"_

 ** _"I'm still the_ Hand of Judgement _, understand?"_**

 _"...Yes, I get it. Just, please don't act this way. We were finally having fun, you were finally understanding me."_

 _ **"Just don't underestimate me. I can still kill them both in their sleep, and keep control away from you. Hey, maybe I should have them for myself. I can fake your personality no problem after all."**_

 _"Heba, don't you dare! You promised me you'd play nice! Why are you being like this? I just wanted you to be happy!"_

 _ **"Oh shut you're fucking mouth. You think you can 'mend' me? That you can change me however you please in order to fit your perfect life, playing house with your ignorant boyfriends? How dare you. I'm not some robot you can shut down and reprogram. I am a part of you, whether you like it or not. But I still have a conscience, and I won't let you change me. I won't let you get rid of me.**_ _ **"**_

 _"Just, stop, please. I'm begging you."_

 ** _"I'm going to sleep."_**

 _"..."_

* * *

When he sat up, he felt really tired for some reason. His eyes were leaking, probably tears. He must have been crying in his sleep. Yugi sighed and covered the side of his face. He sniffled, rubbing his nose with his palm as he looked down below himself. He had been tucked in bed, probably thanks to Atem. He was also naked, and he could feel that all he had on were boxers. Everything was cleaned up and neat-Oh. Wait a second, this wasn't the hotel. This was their house. And, he couldn't feel any of the sun's rays from the window right behind the head board. He turned around to see that it was dark out. A full moon was up in fact. He made a long sigh. Shit, how long was he out?

He was about to move to attempt to get up, but when he did, he heard rustling. Like paper. He turned around again and pushed his pillow aside. A small piece of paper was folded up, planted right under his pillow. He grasped it, and carefully picked it up with shaking hands. He tried to read it as best as he could while his nerves refused to let him hold it steady.

 _"You were sleeping for hours, even into the next day. Atem picked you up and carried you to the car, and I drove us home. He put you in bed and tucked you in, and then I called Ishizu to tell her you weren't well._

Another part was added to the note, with another date.

 _You started acting strange, even while you were asleep. Sometimes you'd sit up and talk to no one but yourself. You'd curse, yell and scream, then cry and plead for someone to 'stop it'. Whenever we tried to touch you or talk to you, you didn't acknowledge us. Like you didn't even realize we were there with you. Sometimes you'd even get up and get something small to eat while ignoring us. Then you'd just pass out and go back to sleep. Sometimes you'd cry while you slept, or have nightmares and thrash out of bed. You still didn't wake up. It had been three days, now. Atem and I got worried, so we called Ishizu again and told her you probably couldn't make it into work this week. We called Joey, and he said this was normal for you whenever you mentally snap. He said you'd be fine, but he advised us to keep a careful eye on you. Call us when you wake up._

One last part was added, with the most recent date.

 _You're making us really worried. We assumed that Heba is doing this to you. We're not sure why, we thought things between the four of us was fine. Guess not. Anyway, it's the weekend. You've been asleep for four days. If you're not Yugi, and you're reading this instead Heba, please stop. I don't know if Yugi angered you for whatever reason, but please don't punish him. We'd both rather you take it out on us. Yugi, if you're reading this, immediately let us know if you're okay. We put your phone on the nightstand, please call or text one of us. We love you. And we can love Heba too."_

Yugi sadly grimaced, feeling his eyes becoming even more moist. He didn't mean to worry them like this. He hadn't blacked out like that in years, not since he had lived with Joey. But even that was rare to happen. He felt a head ache come along, which was normal. Heba always put his body out of whack whenever they switched abruptly or argued. God, the whole plan failed. He wanted Heba to be nicer. And, perhaps the way he planned this whole thing was a bit rude. He was indeed trying to change him in a way, but not with such malicious intentions. He just wanted to live normally. If he had to live with two other people in his head, he at least wanted them to be happy as well so nothing could go wrong anymore.

Sometimes he hated himself. He really hated himself so much. He always screwed up at anything he tried, he was such a fuck up. Such a crazy loser with problems beyond anyone's understanding. Why did he have to be born like such a freak? Why couldn't he be normal, have a family and be happy and loved? Why couldn't he love himself? Why couldn't he be happy and stay happy for once in his life? Why? Why did he...Why did...

He was crying even more now.

He couldn't really feel his legs. They were numb. His stomach hurt, and he was starving. His throat was painfully dry, he was thirsty too. If he tried to stand up and walk from the bed, he'd fall and he wouldn't be able to get up or call for help. He should probably just text one of his lovers. He put the note back under his pillow, deciding he no longer needed it. He looked to the side, seeing the nightstand by the bedside with his smart phone laying on top of the surface. He stretched his arm over and managed to grab it. Trembling it in his hold, he just barely managed to carry it back to his lap without dropping it. He pressed his finger on the power button, turning it on and getting to his contacts. Knowing Atem would still be home or at least nearby, he decided to text him first.

No. Despite the pain in his throat, he wanted to call him. He needed to hear one of their voices beside the ones already drifting around in his mind. He dialed his number and placed the phone by his ear. He used both hands, as he wasn't able to hold it with one. "Atemu?" His voice was so dry and hoarse, every word burned when it left his mouth. He coughed.

 _"Hello? Yugi?"_

"Yes. I-I'm okay."

He heard a heavy sigh of relief. _"Thank God. Thank, God."_

"Heh. You're so worried about me."

 _"Of course I am! We both were. We thought you put yourself in a coma or something. You're kinda unpredictable, you know? But seriously,"_ His tone became a lot more serious. _"Are you okay? I'm at the store, I can come over there right now."_

"I'm in some pain but, n-nothing I'm not used to.

 _"Yugi,"_ He said his name in a loving, yet sad tone. _"You sound so hoarse. What are we gonna do with you? You want me to buy you anything while I'm in here?"_

"No thank you. J-Just hungry."

 _"Don't worry puff cheeks, I'll make you something when I get back. Yami's coming home in the morning, he had to work late tonight. He took over and assisted Ishizu instead these past few days."_

Yugi's eyes widened. "R-Really? Oh, I didn't mean to push my work onto him." He whispered solemnly.

 _"It's alright, he wanted to do it. Your work was piling over. He didn't want you to stress about it. Just relax and rest a little more. Don't get out of bed, you're probably really weak."_

"Okay, Atemu." He said softly.

 _"I'm hanging up, I'll be there soon, alright?"_

"Yes Atemu."

 _"I love you."_ He said before hanging up.

Yugi's face became rosy, and he smiled a little. He then took the phone away from his face and decided to text Yami next. Just as he was about to press his finger on the icon of his contact, the bedroom door opened. With a startled yelp, Yugi flinched and looked up at the opening doorway. Someone stepped inside and carefully closed the door behind them. As Yugi scanned his eyes over, he realized it was just his other lover. He exhaled, feeling his fast paced heartbeat calm itself. He placed a hand on his bare chest, before smiling at his boyfriend. "You scared me, Y-Yami-kun."

Yami turned to glance at the bed, his facial expression softening instantly. "You're okay." He breathed, holding his hand up to his face and dragging it behind his hair. "Thank God." He mumbled. He quickly walked to the bed and leaned down to give him a big kiss. "You scared us to death." He sat beside him on the bed and hugged him tightly. He kissed the side of his face, rubbing his hands on his back to feel him. "Please," He said in a weak voice. "Don't do that again."

The elder placed his phone down and wrapped his arms around the other. It was a weak hold, but he tried nonetheless. "Now y-you know how I felt when you were in a coma."

"Maybe," Yami murmured into his neck as he nuzzled him. "But I'm so glad." He kissed along his throat, and underneath his chin.

Yugi giggled, even though he barely had the strength to laugh. He then hacked and coughed, moving his head away so he wouldn't get any germs on his boyfriend. "S-Sorry," He gasped before coughing again.

"You sound like your vocal cords were burned."

"T-Trust me, it feels just as painful as it sounds."

"I'll get you some water, okay?"

"T-Thank you." Thank goodness Yami came home from work early. He felt his body relax, feeling a lot more calm that one of his loved ones was here with him. He wasn't alone. Sometimes, he felt like he was even though he had people with him all the time. He frowned to himself. Why did Heba have to be so difficult? He never acted like this before. Now he couldn't trust him. What if he switched places with him again, and had sex with Atem and Yami without his knowledge? Or what if he tried to build an entirely different life with them, and just forgot all about him? He felt tears developing again. He hated this, he really did. He wished all of this would just stop, and gave him a break for at least one day. Now he was gonna have nightmares for sure.

Maybe Heba dating them was a terrible idea. He shouldn't have given him that much freedom. He hated to sound like a warden holding a prisoner, but sadly, that's how he had to treat the situation. The sound of footsteps coming closer towards the room broke him out of his thought process. He glanced up at the doorway to see Yami opening and closing the door behind him, with a glass of water in his hand. He didn't even take off his suit. Usually that was the first thing he did when he got int he house, take off his work clothes. Yami walked over to the bed and leaned down to give Yugi the glass.

Yugi tried to grab it, but his disorder prevented him from holding it with a good grip. Noticing this, Yami stopped him by placing his hand on his arm. "Hold on," He said as he used that hand to caress Yugi's face, and hold up his chin. He gently placed the glass on the tip of his lips. He then began to push the glass forward, allowing the contents of the container to slip into his mouth. The water poured down inside of his mouth, and Yugi hummed in bliss. It was cold, and it tasted refreshing. His body cooled off, and he felt even more relaxed. Before he knew it, he downed the glass in seconds. As Yami took the glass from his mouth, a few droplets of water fell down his chin.

Yami then stuck out his tongue and licked the drops of water off of his skin. He licked upwards, reaching his lips. Yugi blushed considerably, shuddering at the feeling. The younger then gave him a quick kiss before licking his own mouth. "Y-Yami-kun.." Yugi whimpered.

"You had some on your mouth. Had to get it off." He pressed another kiss on the side of his face, getting up from the bed and placing the now empty glass on the nightstand. Still standing in front of Yugi, he started to take off his clothes. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked as he pulled his suit off of his body and folded it in his hands.

The elder smiled while wiping his mouth bashfully with the back of his hand. "I am now that you're here. But I do have a b-bad headache." He pushed himself backwards and laid down against the bed, with his head resting on the pillow. He hugged the pillow close, laying on the side of his face. After putting the folded suit in the closet, Yami pulled off his dress shirt and began undoing his belt. "I'm sorry for putting my work o-on you, Yami-kun."

"Don't worry about it, I chose to do it. Besides," He folded the dress shirt and placed both the blouse and the belt in the closet. "I haven't been getting that many clients. It's fine." Now half naked, he was in the process of pulling down his pants. Once he took them off, he hung them up accordingly and kicked off his socks. His shoes were already taken off once he walked in the house. He pulled off his boxers, tossed them in the hamper. He was now completely naked, walking around the room without any clothes on. "I'm taking a shower, wanna join me?"

"N-Nmm," Yugi realized it was probably best to get washed after laying in a bed for four days straight. He probably didn't smell nice. "Yes please." He started to push himself upwards, but he was having difficulty again. Yami walked over and pulled Yugi out of the bed. He picked him up in his arms and carried him to the bathroom that was right next door. "Y-You didn't have to-"

"You're weaker than usual. So yes, I did." He grabbed the knob to the door and twisted it open while holding Yugi with one hand. He stepped inside and went to the toilet seat to place Yugi down. "That being said, I'll wash you myself. Instead of taking a shower, we'll take a bath." He grabbed at his boxers, making the elder yelp in surprise. "That alright?" He asked, his eyes changing to red for some reason. Yugi narrowed his own and blinked.

"A-Are you angry? Why are your eyes red?"

The other could tell Yami didn't like the fact that he noticed this. "Hn, I'm a little irritated, yes." He pulled off his boxers and dropped them on the tile floor. "It's not because of you."

"I-I didn't do anything wrong? But then, why are you upset?" He cleared his throat, feeling that the water from earlier helped his vocal cords. "Did something happen at work?"

"No, Atem and I got in an argument just before I got in the house. It was about taking care of you." His eyes switched back to purple, and he moved to the tub to turn the large faucets. "Pay it no mind, I'm trying to keep my temper under control. Do you have to pee?"

Yugi shook his head. "No. I c-called him, he said he'd be coming home soon."

"Good, so you read the note." He grabbed a bottle of bubble bath to pour inside as the water filled up.

"Yeah. I-I'm sorry for scaring you like that. Heba was, being difficult."

"We figured as much, we just don't get why." He turned to Yugi and placed the bottle down. "We had a great time, why is he hurting you like this?" In his own mind, Yami knew this was in a way, self inflicted. He knew that black outs were a symptom for victims of DID, but this was a bit extreme. The stress, along with his own psychological insanity was probably giving him a horrible headache. He wasn't awake to eat, so his stomach was probably about to cave in on itself. Even when Yugi sleepwalked to get himself something to eat, it was very small portions. Like a single strawberry or bag of chips. Thankfully Yugi wasn't a stranger to being starved for days at a time, so he would live, but not without any pain. If he remember correctly, internal injury or trauma could still effect Yugi's body drastically. He hoped Atem would get here soon to fix him a meal, Yami couldn't cook to save his life. The most he could do now is hear him out, and take care of him as best as he could.

"Well, we kind of had an argument too. H-He thought that me getting you guys to date was all just some elaborate plan to change his personality, so I could 'mend' him into a better person. He thought that I was tricking him, b-but I wasn't!" He said defensively. "Not at all!" He flinched when he saw Yami's eyes become yellow. They flashed red three times.

"..You're lying, Yugi. That was your plan all along."

"..." Yugi said nothing in return, and looked away with a solemn expression.

"Look," He said as he walked over and picked him up from the toilet and carried him to the tub. He placed him on the edge, as there wasn't enough bathwater yet to be put inside. Yami knelt down in front of him, crossing his arms and resting his elbows on Yugi's knees. "Frankly, I don't appreciate that you used us to change him. However, I do understand why you tried. You're sick of him, aren't you?"

Yugi still wouldn't say anything. He looked as if he wanted to, but something was holding him back from speaking.

"You were afraid of us knowing who he was, since he was a psychotic serial killer. A darker side of you. He made you hate yourself, and his existence made you think that you were nothing but a limping mental case." Yami took his arms off of his knees, and gently rubbed his hands on them instead to provide some comfort. "Heba was your only friend, but now that you have us, you're ashamed of him and that other one you got inside of you."

"...?"

"Yes, we know about that one too, Yugi. He's the monster Heba told us about." Yami gave him a heavy stare. "While I also don't appreciate that you kept that information from us, I can understand why. You're scared that they'll ruin what we have. So you wanted him to like us, and for us to like him, so things between the three-err...Five, of us, would be fine." He turned to the side and reached to turn the faucets off. "Yugi," He turned back to his boyfriend. "You had nothing but good intentions, but you were still very secretive. What did I tell you about being honest?" He rubbed his hand on his side.

"...I'm sorry.." He whispered. He closed his eyes and covered both of his eyes with his hands. "I-I-I'm so sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." He sobbed. "I don't mean to be so weak, and such a crybaby...But, I hate them.." He sniffled. "I love Heba, but I hate that other thing i-inside of me. And Heba..He ends up ruining everything for me...He almost ruined my relationship with Joey so many times, h-he made me isolate myself so no one would have to deal with us..Ever since I fell in love with you, he's been tormenting me with these stupid nightmares..!" He pulled some of his hair, cursing and raising his voice in emotional turmoil. "I want them to stop, I want them to leave me alone!" He started to smash the side of his fist into his own skull, damning himself under his breath heinously. " _Stupid..._ " He hit himself over and over. "Ugly, weird, _freak...!_ " Ms. Kisara told them that self harm was also a symptom.

Yami snatched Yugi's fists away and held them tightly in his own. With bright red angry eyes, he got up and glared at him. With a frightful expression, Yugi winced. "Get in the tub." He commanded.

"Y-Yami-"

" _Now_ , I said."

With old tears still falling from his face, Yugi looked away and carefully did as he was told. Yami released him from his grasp, and watched him carefully climb in. He could tell from how wobbly he was that his legs had to have been numb, or in pain. Once Yugi was fully in, he got in as well and sat in the tub. He got behind Yugi, and wrapped his arms around him while leaning his head against his shoulder. "...I'm sorry, Yami." He murmured.

"Don't hurt yourself like that again. You understand me?" His hands traveled to his face, gently wiping his tears away with his thumbs. "You are not ugly," They then rubbed down his arms and his body. "You're beautiful." He whispered in his ear. "You're an amazing scientist and hacker, and you're kindhearted. And like we've all said before, none of us are normal, Yugi." He rubbed his hands lower, until they reached a certain place from below. Yugi moaned in response. Yami kissed his back and his shoulders. "I don't care if you're not normal. That's the reason why I fell in love with the both of you. Well, partly." He kissed down his neck. "Because I can't fully comprehend you. I can never predict you. I love that about you, so much."

Even as Yami caressed and touched him, his words were making him cry all over again.

"I love you, Yugi. I don't mind loving Heba too, or that thing you hate so much, but _you were here first_." He groped him from below, earning him a sharp gasp. "And I love _you_ no matter what."

He wiped his eyes for the third time now, cracking a small smile as he sniffed.

"I love y-you too, Yami-kun."

A loud bang was heard on the bathroom door.

"HEY!" That baritone and aggressive tone could only belong to one person, and that was Atem. "You fuckin' in there?"

Yugi giggled while Yami sighed with a roll of his eyes. The D75 newbie turned to the direction of the door, where he could see Atem's shadow from behind. "No, is that okay sir?"

"Of course you'd come home early, pretty boy." Atem opened the door a little to lean inside. He looked rather annoyed, but he always did, so that wasn't surprising. The black jacket and khaki pants he was wearing was slightly moist. It must have been raining outside. "Don't get fucking pissy with me, I'll come over there and waterboard you."

Yami sucked his teeth. "Go ahead, see if you can catch me first."

"Keep talking fucker, I still got dibs on you after what you said to me earlier. You've got some serious balls, kid."

"We're the same damn age, Cereza."

"Oooh?" Atem tilted his head with a fake gasp. "Now it's 'Cereza'? Cerecita?" Atem rolled his 'r' sarcastically while speaking his own name. "You're so absolutely appalled by me, that you dare to call me by my last name? Oh my gosh, I must have angered the great Yami Sennen horribly so! Please excuse me for offending you, sire." He walked inside and got down on his knees to bow.

His sarcasm was pissing him off, and his red eyes swirled into black vortexes. "Atem, you're really-"

"Really _what?_ " Atem instantly stood up and stomped over to the tub. "Really what!?" He shouted. Yugi took this time to just scoot back in the tub as far as possible until he reached the end, and watched the argument unfold silently with half of a grin. "Pissing you off? Well ex-fucking-cuse me princess, but it just so happens that I don't give a shit!"

Yami just turned his head away dismissively. "Can you get out of my face please? You could use a breath mint."

"Oh I'm not in your face," Atem reached out his hand and seized the back of Yami's hair. He yanked him upwards, forcing him to stand up out of the tub and get pulled closer. "Now I'm in your fucking face. Got anything else snarky to say?"

Unphased by this surprisingly, Yami just allowed this and refused to look Atem's way. "I don't think Yugi appreciates this right now."

With a blink, Atem's anger disappeared at the mention of Yugi's name. The Egyptian looked over at the far end of the tub, seeing his other boyfriend. Yugi meekly waved his hand at him while smiling nervously. Then, Atem did something neither of them anticipated.

He made the most pure, most angelic smile they had ever witnessed him make.

His very presence screamed compassion and love. It was if a spotlight of heaven was shining down upon him. The eldest of the three blushed and covered his cheeks, not expecting Atem to ever make such an expression like that. "Ah, I almost forgot you were finally awake." With the tone of a caring father, rather, a caring mother, he lowered his temper. "You're probably starving, you poor thing. Not like this leech could cook anything to help that," He pulled at Yami's hair even more as a gesture, all while keeping that gorgeous smile of his. "But don't worry, I'll take care of you puff cheeks. Just give me a minute, okay?"

"U-Um," Yugi honestly wasn't sure how to react. "Y-Y.." He found himself stuttering more than usual. "Y-Yes?"

"Good boy." Atem then shoved Yami away into the bathtub, water splashing everywhere as he fell with a grunt. "I'll make you some burgers, that alright?" He went over to Yugi's side of the tub, and leaned down to place a kiss on his forehead. Yugi's face became red entirely, and watched in shock as Atem just up and walked away right after. Leaving the bathroom just seconds later. "Come down for dinner in half an hour, puff cheeks. I'll have it ready for you then." His voice echoed away as he walked into the bedroom and out into the hall of the upstairs.

Wow, that was very interesting.

Yugi then looked down at his other boyfriend, who was currently trying to fix his now damp hair. He looked even more pissed than he was before. That's when a thought occurred to the hacker. "Yami-kun, what did y-you say to Atemu earlier?"

"..." Yami sighed. "Something, really rude. Kinda why I let him toss me around like that, I deserved it." He admitted. "I uh, in heat of the moment, said that all he was good for was cooking and cock sucking."

Yugi frowned instantly with a pout. "That was really mean, Yami-kun. You know he takes insults _like that_ seriously. Especially if it's coming from you. D-Didn't you learn from the first time?"

"I know, I know, I couldn't control what I was saying again. It just came out. He said he wouldn't speak to me unless it was to yell death threats, then hung up." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Like I said, I deserve this. I'll make it up to him soon," He scowled. "As soon as he stops being a fucking prick."

"Well you know how he is, it m-might not be for a while."

"I know, I know..." Yami repeated with a groan.

Yugi giggled. "You t-two made me smile. Thank you."

"Huh?" Hearing that, everything Yami was previously thinking about was thrown out the window.

He made him happy again? That almost made him smile himself. At least he did one thing right today.

"...I'm glad."

After a while, Yami began to wash Yugi's body, telling him all about his argument with Atem. The entire conversation made Yugi laugh even more, forgetting all about his disorder or his mental problems. He didn't think about Heba, he didn't think about _that other thing_ , he just let himself laugh and smile.

In that moment, he let himself be happy.

* * *

 **END - 16!**

 **Hey hey. Did that get your noses all red and bloody? Ahaha.**

 **There are some very interesting ideas in the works of this story. Ideas that may address any lingering questions you might have about the characters, or foreshadowing theories. There was one particular reviewer who asked an incredibly valid question: "** _I have a serious question, why did Atem essentially 'retire' from D.75? I know we'll be getting a sequel to 95. l, if this isn't already it, **(it's not)** but I'm seriously curious about why he left. We got more Yami and Yugi details, which makes me thrilled beyond belief, but what about Atem?_ **"** **An excellent, and extremely noteworthy question.**

 **You see, back in the first story when my writing was a lot more amateur (more than it already is), I wrote in chapter 31 - "Aftermath":** **"** _He made an oath to himself, that he would change. That he would be happy, and appreciate everything that was given to him. That he'd smile more. That he was allowed to be happy, and stay that way._

 _And that's why he..._

 _...That's why he would resign from being a child of-_ **" End quote. That sentence in the chapter was never finished, because I was sure everyone could pretty much assume what Atem was thinking about at this time during his moment with Mana. Atem finally understood what happiness and love felt, and he wanted to keep that feeling going. He wanted to stay happy, and that joy made him feel at peace. _He wanted to live in peace_ , and the only way to do that would be to resign from D75. Since Ishizu is the Boss, she went to the higher ups and enforced her demands to get rid of the 'if you leave/resign/retire, we kill you' policy.**

 **However, I didn't really write or talk about how the process to do this went. Let's not forget, D75 may be a bit nicer now since Ishizu became Boss, but it's still strict and cut-throat. People who worked for D75 lived and got killed while in duty, or shriveled up with old age and died while in duty. You don't 'retire'. That's why Gozaburo and Dartz were still there, because once you got in, _you didn't get out_. (** _Remember this._ _ **)**_ **You lived and died in D75, because before, your life belonged to them. But now that Ishizu is in control, the process to leave was possible. Considering it's a top secret facility, it's a long and grueling process, but it is possible without life threatening consequences. (Unless you tell the public about D75, of course.)**

 **Hooooowever, if you've noticed, it didn't take long for Atem to resign. If anything, with the way I wrote this story, it was just _abrupt._ Sudden, and out of no where that he was just suddenly a free man. In fact...Don't you think a lot of decisions that were made in the first 95.I story seemed... _sudden?_ Didn't _some things seem a little off_ to you?**

 **Anyway, I know I've been writing a bunch of Yugi and Yami focused chapters, but never Atem. Well, before Yami stole the spotlight, Atem was the star in the first story, so that's why I'm putting the attention to other characters. Not only that but, certain things regarding Atem are...**

 **...Ah, this Author's note is too long. I'll just have to tell ya'll another time.**

 **See you with another chapter soon!**


	17. An Odd Request

**Some new acquaintances will be made.**

 **Warning, small lemon.**

* * *

 **17! - An Odd Request**

* * *

 _ **One year and two months after Yami's revival from his coma.**_

* * *

 _ **Later That Night**_

Leaving the bath together, Yami and Yugi smelled an amazing aroma spreading from downstairs. They could only assume Atem had already started cooking supper, making Yugi excited. He was cooking his burgers, his favorite food in the whole entire world! Yami helped him out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. He then proceeded to assist him in putting on his clothes, stealing some kisses as he did so. After they both finished getting dressed in their usual house wear, Yami carried his older boyfriend out of the room and down the stairs on his back. Afterwards, they entered the kitchen together and walked by the main island in the middle of the room. Yami placed Yugi down in one of the stools while he sat next to him.

Yugi smiled as he watched Atem zip around with ingredients and cooking utensils. _He's so talented_ , he thought. The Egyptian had taken off the clothes he wore to visit the store from earlier, and was now only wearing boxers and a T-shirt that Yami bought him a month or two ago. He saw his earrings swing back and forth as his body moved quickly but graciously around the kitchen. He never took those things off unless it was to clean them to prevent potential infections. No, he kept them on every single day, every single hour. He was so lucky he had a boyfriend who could cook him gourmet meals whenever he wanted. It was truly a great privilege, and he almost felt like he didn't deserve it. As for Yami, he didn't mind having burgers with Yugi. Though they weren't his favorite food, whatever Atem made was delicious. Even if it was something you hated to eat, he'd some how make it incredibly mouthwatering.

He looked over at Yugi and gently tapped his shoulder. After getting his attention, he struck up some normal conversation about nothing. He wanted Yugi to relax his mind so he wouldn't have to worry about Heba for now. He wanted to continue making him happy and content with himself. He asked about work and how much progress he was making with his surgery preparations. Yugi whined and complained that he nearly forgot about Yami's surgery plans after his long four-day nap. He just said that it'd still take some time before he could consider running some pretests, but progress was okay. Not fast, but thankfully not too slow. Hopefully he could get Yami in the science ward of D75 a few months from now to run some actual tests. After some evaluating and an okay from his older brother Seto, they could commence with his surgery and get rid of those damn robot parts in his brain.

Suddenly, Atem paused his cooking for a moment to call one of his boyfriends over to him. "Yo, pretty boy." He said while turning around to lean on the counter island and wag his finger at Yami. He wanted to talk to him for a second. Yami mentally sighed, he was probably gonna get yelled at for what he said earlier. Oh well, it was now or never. He made a silent prayer and got out of the stool while Yugi made a small giggle. He knew he was in big trouble.

Yami got in front of Atem with a blank expression. "Yes?"

"I believe you have something to say to me." Atem replied nicely.

The D75 rookie blinked. "I thought you said you wouldn't talk to me unless it was a threat-"

"You better apologize unless you want me to follow through on one of those threats." He countered with in unsatisfied glare. In other words, 'don't fuck with me', Yami assumed.

Yami made a small exhale and scratched behind his head. "Right, of course." He moved to bend forward and placed his hands on his knees. He then got down on them and bowed his head, lowly to the floor. "I am sorry," He said softly. "I didn't realize what I was saying, I couldn't control myself again. Please," His tone was sincere. "Forgive me."

Yugi meanwhile watched with a small smile at their attempt to make up, and felt that Yami did an alright job at apologizing. Atem however, looked bored and unimpressed. The Egyptian just lowered his red eyes and put a hand on his hip. "Mmhm," He mumbled while staring down at him. "I'll forgive you this time, on a few conditions."

The other slowly held his head up from his bowing position. "And that is?"

"Stand up straight." Atem instructed.

Yami obediently did as he was told with a questionable expression. "Okay..."

"Spread your legs apart a bit."

He moved them apart accordingly by a few inches. "Like this?"

Atem rolled up his sleeves a little more and cracked his knuckles. He sighed before simply replying, "Mmhm," and reared his arm back before swinging a punch into Yami's crotch.

" _AAAHH..!_ " Yami's knees buckled as his own breath was taken from him from that one hit alone. He struggled to gasp, before almost falling to the floor in agony. "...Mother... _fucker..!_ " He whimpered in horrible pain. Yugi put his hands to his mouth with wide eyes.

With boredom, Atem picked his nails. "That punch I just gave you was really light. I had to hold back, or else I would have given you a fatal hernia, maybe even destroyed your pelvis. Guess that's why you started calling me 'Egyptian Hulk', huh baby dick?"

Oh boy, he were go with the insults. Not like Yami didn't deserve it at this point, but still. "A...Atem.." Yami managed to whisper as he cupped his damaged genitalia in his hands. "Fucking... _why!?_ " He asked, just why?

"Well now you're half forgiven. You'll be fully forgiven after we have make up sex, and I top." He declared. "Of course we'll do it later, when your dick's healed up and you stop whining like a little bitch."

Yami squinted his eyes not just from the pain, but from the condition he just stated. "W-What!?" Wait, he wanted make up sex? Why didn't he just fucking say so?!

"Oh and we're not doing that doggy style shit. That's for basic cum stains like you. No, we're doing it _my_ way."

His way? Hell no! Atem was a God damn circus act, he'd destroy all of Yami's bones if he topped this time. He would bend Yami's body like a toothpick and tangle his legs in ways he never thought possible. Atem was way too flexible to be given control, he would murder Yami from just putting him in a single position. "Y-Your way?" He asked with fear as he watched Atem dismissively return to the stove. "Wait, no..! Atem, we can't! I don't know how to contort my body like you!

He just shrugged, wasn't his problem. "You're just gonna have to learn the hard way, pretty boy. Oh, and if you insult me like that one more time, accident or not," He turned his head to give a serious and deadly glare at Yami from behind. "I will cave your fucking chest in. Get some new material if you wanna insult me that badly, cunt wad. We clear?" He rose a brow, challenging him to protest to any of what he just said.

At this point, Yami just looked exhausted. "Crystal..."

"Mmhm." He turned back to his cooking, shooing Yami away with a spatula. "Now go put some ice on your balls, dinner'll be ready in five."

Struggling to stand up on his own, Yami made it back to his seat with Yugi. He couldn't even move to sit back down, his entire lower body was tender with pain. "Ow, fuck..." He hissed while clenching an eye shut. Atem really fucked him up this time.

Atem scoffed. "Quit being a pussy, we've all had worse."

With a smirk, Yugi leaned over and crossed his arms on the counter top. "A-Aww, didn't go well?"

" _Fuck off_ Yugi." Yami immediately retorted before managing to get back on the stool. With a snort, Yugi laughed his ass off while his eyes started to water.

He fanned himself as Yami just laid his head down.

* * *

 _ **One year and three months after Yami's revival from his coma.**_

He's been at work for five hours now.

He started officially from eight in the morning, and now it was one in the afternoon. Usually, he didn't leave until nine or ten at night. Sometimes he'd have to stay in after midnight and come back home very early in the morning, or real late in the afternoon. It's not that he didn't love his job, it's just that working nonstop at D75 wasn't an easy task to do. He was usually hired to assassinate someone, which would take a while. First, finding that person, then killing them and cleaning up the crime scene before notifying the necessary authorities that the deed was done. Sometimes, it wasn't even that simple. Paper work would have to be filled out as a report, then the next client with the next mission would surface. Yami was the main guy to go to in this part of the facility since he was technically an Elite now, so he had the most work with the most requests.

When someone wanted someone killed, they wanted Yami. It was almost like a nail salon, where everybody had that one stylist they always went to for their nails. Or that one hairdresser who was either the owner of the place, or at the top of the pecking order. Because people constantly wanted him to do their dirty deeds 'legally', he had a shit tone of work to do every single day. And considering how easy it was for him to find someone and kill them, he went through requests quickly. The paperwork is what had him pulling out his hair. He went through a little less than a dozen requests everyday. If a special mission involved him going out of town, that's when he would be gone for more than a day. Those missions had the most paperwork. He was glad he never got much of them at all. But yeah, that was his day in a nutshell. Killing people, cleaning up and writing shit.

But let's say you weren't an official government hit man. Let's say you were just some guy in one of the other wards. Like the science ward for example. You would make chemically engineered weapons, or hack into a criminal's computer. Maybe test a few experiments, or just help a wounded soldier. Those who were in the medical part of the science ward had it easy. All they did was heal wounded soldiers of D75. With their technology and top notch equipment with the absolute best doctors known in Japan, that was a cinch. Rarely would someone ever need surgery, and even that wasn't a big deal. Those who worked in the chemical department didn't have it as easy, but definitely not as bad either. They were responsible for creating dangerous poisons to use as vials during assassinations, or to create fake food. Yup, they made fake food. It was a lot easier to trick someone into consuming tainted food than to try and kill them discreetly. It would just seem like a bad accident. If you were a newbie veteran like Yugi for example, you were the top dog here. Only he and Ishizu had true authority. Ishizu worked the chemical and medical departments, while Yugi did the hacking and experimental departments in the science ward.

Unfortunately, Yami sometimes had to take over some of his jobs as well if he didn't show up at work. Considering Yugi was in no condition to come into work at the moment, whatever he couldn't accomplish at home on the laptop, Yami would have to do at D75 himself. So on top of that and his own pile of work, he strained himself constantly. Thankfully, his eye settings made Yugi's job rather easy to understand most of the time. Anything he didn't get, Ishizu would explain to him, to which he'd catch on rather quickly. Since doing Yugi's job wasn't relatively that difficult to deal with, Yami didn't consume too much amount of stress from the additional workload.

Right now, he was looking over some of the files of one of his recent requests. He had just got finished handling some of Yugi's tasks, and was finally looking over some of his own work. Because there were so many, Yami was usually given which missions he should consider taking first by higher ups. He didn't have the choice of choosing one himself. There would be about four or five of them printed on documents in a top secret file, which was distributed to his office. Usually, the documents would consist of the following information:

The category of the request, the name or alias of the person who made the request, a small description of the requester, the target, the requester's reasoning for wanting to have the target killed, and a small description of the target. Sometimes his superiors would write in a couple of notes or tips about the request towards the very bottom, for a little more helpful information. Yami would have to analyze and read carefully, before accepting one of them and moving out to do his job. He expected at least six or seven requests in his folder this time, but he was wrong.

There was only one sheet of paper in the folder this time. What gives?

Sitting at his desk with narrowing blue calculating eyes, he scanned the document thoroughly.

 _ **Type: Assassination**_

 _ **Requester's Name/Alias: "Bakura"**_

 _ **Description of "Bakura": Is a caucasian young adult male of both British and Japanese decent. Prefers not to give his full name or any other means of identification. He also asks not to give any physical descriptions of himself, as he desires to stay anonymous. Does not have a criminal record.**_

 _ **Objective: "Akefia Adio"**_

 _ **Description of "Akefia Adio": Is an Egyptian young adult male who looks to be in his early twenties. Slightly higher than average height, with long white hair, brown skin and light purple eyes. Has a muscular build with multiple tattoos on his body, and has large scars on his chest and right eye. Has a criminal record of theft from childhood, where he stole fire arms and other various weapons in a single-man heist, only at the age of nine years old. He was found guilty and was given a sentence in juvenile detention for a short amount of time, before being released. Recently, he was put on house arrest along with probation after he was arrested for committing larceny three months ago.**_

 _ **Personal Reasoning: (Note that some information listed in the Personal Reasoning of a request has a high possibility of being biased or exaggerated, as the source is personally collected from the requester themselves.) Is known for being aggressive and physically abusive with his immediate family. He is usually the aggressor in domestic disputes. It is also noted that his aggressive nature drastically increased after being placed on house arrest. Drinks heavily, and is known to abuse drugs. Is currently unemployed, and spends the majority of his time getting intoxicated. Has a long history of getting into several street fights in his lifetime, to which he won almost every time, despite the age or size of his opponent. He once ended up getting into an argument with a man who was affiliated with a gang, to which he wasn't aware of. He was ambushed by the gang members, but fought back and miraculously rendered them all unconscious while leaving with only a few scratches and bruises. After some background checking, we have found that most of this information is true.**_

 _ **Notes: The requester claims that the target should be inside of their home at all times due to being on house arrest. If there are any relatives inside, they ask you to place them in a state of unconsciousness for a period of time, and not to harm anyone else besides the target. The requester also asks that you kill the target "as brutally as possible" and to leave his corpse inside of the basement in the lowest level of their house. The address to the house and the contact number of the requester is listed at the very bottom of this document.**_

 _ **The requester has sent in numerous requests to kill this specific person for nearly two months now. This was buried under more important assassinations. However, they generously paid a large sum of money to get it done immediately, and we cannot ignore it any longer. Please note that the target for this request is still undergoing a more thorough background check, but we suspect he is also a murderer. We also suspect that he isn't normal, and may prove to be a problem to you if underestimated. If this is true, we ask you to apprehend him and deliver him to D75 instead of killing him. He could prove to be a potential soldier.**_

 _ **There are no other requests, we would like you to only focus on this one today. Ms. Ishtar asks you to finish up quickly and return home for the day. Please do not overwork yourself, or we will force you to stay home. Mr. Muto's work will be handled accordingly during his absence without your assistance.**_

Huh, well this was surely interesting.

First of all, there was another Egyptian in town. Second, more foreigners were living in Domino. That was like the hot spot for them, but British? He's never met a British-Oh wait a second, yes he did. He and Yugi knew someone who was from the UK, they passed by him in school all the time. The cheerleaders Yugi hung out with always talked about him back then. That he was 'cute', 'dreamy', and 'innocent' looking like Yugi. He always hung out with Ishizu's little brother, if he wasn't mistaken. And he was their waiter at the Platinum Star, he just probably didn't recognize them.

Hm, but that kid's name was _**Ryou Kenji Evelyn**_. He obviously had nothing to do with the target or the requester, their names weren't even remotely similar. And he doubted Ryou of all people would make a request like this. He brushed the kid from out of his mind and continued to think. Okay, the address wasn't far at all, it was right in Domino. Sure, he had to drive about an hour or so to get there, but that was no time at all. Let's see, the address had a picture with it to help him recognize the house. It seemed to have been a small three bedroom house in a relatively nice neighborhood. No problem, all he had to do was drive his black car over there and pay them a visit.

Yami closed the folder shut, and pushed it aside while still holding the document in his hand. He'd make a copy of this and cut out what he needed. As he moved around his office to do this, he took out his phone and speed dialed his elder brother. "Seto, I received the folder. This one won't take me long."

 _"Alright, just call if something goes wrong."_

"I highly doubt that, but I will." He hung up right after he finished his sentence, and put it back in his pocket.

It was time to make a visit to mister Adio.

* * *

It was a quaint little white house.

A quaint little white house, with a cute little front yard. The owners of the house kept it clean, and neat. The small front lawn was recently cut, and the air smelled very fresh. The little mailbox had a name on it, but it was scratched out. Probably due to weathering, Yami assumed. He remembered the image of the house, and the picture of the neighborhood sent to him with the file. A small white house on a long block full of other small houses. It was a nice looking place, and the address was clearly meant for the suburbs here. Well, good for them. Anyway, he knew for sure that this was the place he needed to be. His car was already parked down the block, as he didn't want to make this obvious.

Yami blew out some air.

This should be amusing.

* * *

The large amounts of suds and bubbles didn't hide his erection from poking out of the water. He sucked in a breath of air, smirking as he closed his eyes and leaned back against the tub's edge. The rolled up towel that was used as a pillow, was cushioning his head as he pleasured himself. His muscled thighs spread apart further, his member throbbing and dripping premature fluids. His fist pumped up and down, hissing and groaning as he tried to hold back loud moans. He used his other hand to flip his long white hair back to remove it from his face. He moved his fist faster, his body twitching as he could feel his climax rising.

He rubbed up and down his own abdomen, his hips bucking upwards as he wished he could drive his length into something tight and warm. He slowly opened his eyes, slightly rolling them as he became intoxicated from the feeling of an upcoming orgasm. "Fuck..." He huffed. "Nnm," Just a little more, just a few more pumps. All he had to do was imagine one of his mates, and he'd release for sure. He could see it now. They would be on the bed, naked, giving him those looks that screamed false innocence. He'd touch them and finger them gently, before ramming himself inside and plowing them until midnight.

Yes, their pale skin, their adorable brown eyes. Their moans, their cries and screams. Their begs for more, spreading themselves out just to get into a more supple position. Their mouths open, wanting for him to finish or kiss it all away. God, he couldn't take it. "Ngh.." He arched his back, jerking his hand upwards once more. " _A-Ah..!_ " He came all over his hand, as some shot into the water and sunk below. Both of his hands wrapped around the member, and he stood up out of the water as he rubbed a few more times. "Ah... _Ahh_...Ahaha.." He smiled to himself as more of his seed spilled down his legs. The man blew out a long sigh and licked his lips. He looked down at himself, realizing how much of a mess he made. Some squirted on his forearm. It covered up some of his tattoos.

After cleaning his mess, he drained the tub and used the towel he had rolled up on the tub to dry his hair. He then patted down his body, and threw it back on the towel rack. He didn't bother wrapping it around his waist, no one else was here. He looked at himself in the mirror at the sink, and fixed his hair. He grabbed a brush from the sink's cabinet, and began to groom himself. His purple eyes stared at his own reflection in boredom, noting that his caramel skin was still moist from the bath water. He also glanced at the large scar on his face, but there was nothing he could do to fix that. He exhaled quietly and put the brush back after he figured he looked decent enough.

He walked out of the bathroom completely bare, not planning to put on clothes anytime soon. He walked down the hall of the upper level of the house, and traveled to the stairs. He put his hand on the railing and walked down the steps to the living room. Just as he settled down on the ground floor from the last step, his eyes widened. His heart momentarily stopped, as he felt a sense of danger throw chills up his spine. Before he knew it, he was backing up against the steps again.

"You must be who I'm looking for."

There was someone sitting in his new recliner.

His legs were crossed, leaning their elbow on the arm of the chair while resting his head against his fist. The stranger's face seemed relatively bored or uninterested, but he was also aiming a heavy looking gun directly at him. He had this weird spiky tri-colored hair, and purple eyes, just like his own. Dare he say it, he looked rather pretty for a guy. The kid couldn't have been no older than eighteen or nineteen, but he seemed a lot more intimidating than he looked. He wore a black suit, and he spoke in a classy voice. It was as if he knew he was a professional.

"My apologies for intruding in your lovely home, but we've business to discuss." He said as he suddenly unfolded a slip of paper from his fingers. How did he do that? He gleamed over it, doing a fact check. "Young, seems to be in his early twenties, tall, long white hair...muscular, tattoos, brown skin, light purple eyes, large scars...I assume you're Egyptian as well."

The man with the white hair didn't speak back, he was too busy trying to understand why and how this person got in his house.

"You're name, it's _ **Akefia Adio**_ , yes?"

The white haired man stifled a laugh and looked to the side. "I don't understand, I've been a good boy. I don't get why they sent a fed over here." He eyed the stranger suspiciously. "You some kind of rookie inspector or something?"

"A fed?" The stranger tilted his head to the side as he placed the paper back in his suit pocket. "I suppose you could say that, but I have a different level of authority than they do."

The one known as Akefia made a hardy laugh. "Oh yeah? What are you, some government assassin?" That little comment caused the stranger to smirk a little. This made the smile on his face fade almost instantly. "Say what...? Hold on," He took a step back. "I was fucking _kidding!_ " He raised his voice as the stranger began to stand up from the chair. "W-Wait a second! The fuck are you assholes targeting me for?!" He yelled. "There are rapists, cannibals and murderers running around free and you wanna kill _me?!_ I haven't done anything! Not bad enough to put me down on some hit list!" He growled with an angry expression. "I'm so sick of you fuckers, all I did was steal a fucking car! That's all!"

"House arrest for larceny. Yes, you're exactly who I'm looking for." The stranger began to reload the gun, not once looking away from Akefia. As he adjusted bullets and cocked the weapon, he made a small sound of satisfaction. "Impressive, by the way." He complimented. Akefia blinked and realized he was still very nude, so he could only be talking about one thing. Cheeky little bastard. "The name is Yami, not that you'd remember it in the next hour or so."

"You were paid to kill me?" He asked in a low voice after realizing the depth of his situation.

"Basically." Yami replied.

"...I see." His face became shadowed under the the bangs of his hair.

Yami walked from the recliner towards the TV stand where some pictures sat on the shelves. "You have a family I see." There was a group of three, notably of Akefia and two other young men who looked strikingly similar to him. One of the boys was torn out though. He narrowed his eyes. Something didn't seem right here. The other person in the picture, wasn't that...?

"They're my..." Akefia trailed off quietly.

"Siblings?" He asked curiously.

Akefia hesitated. "...Mates. We're, kind of a thing." He said. His voice was a little odd.

"You have a strange accent. You're not just Egyptian, are you?"

The tan skinned man scowled at him, tightening his hands into fists. How dare he ask questions so casually, as if he wasn't just threatening his life a second ago? "Grew up in the UK. That a problem?"

"Not at all." Yami wiped his hand against the picture frames with his thumb to swipe off the dust that coated their surfaces. "A good friend of mine is Egyptian as well, and perhaps of Hispanic descent. He's lived here most of his life."

"The fuck is your game here?" He spat. He didn't care for this stranger's backstory.

"Hm," Yami smiled. "You're very similar to him, actually. Anyway, I was told you did some bad things to the people you care about." He flipped out that piece of paper again and looked over it. "Aggressive, physically abusive, drinks heavily, abuses drugs, is currently unemployed...All traits of a person that doesn't seem very nice." He crumbled the paper in his fingers and tossed it somewhere in the room, littering in his home. His eyes turned-Wait they just suddenly changed color. How the hell?! They turned into a mixture of red and purple. "I can see that you're clean now, probably to keep up good behavior. Unfortunately, it seems like it's too late for that. Someone requested that I make your death 'as brutal as possible'." He placed his hands in his pockets. "Looks like you pissed off the wrong person."

Akefia started to move, and walked to the couch next to the recliner. He looked behind it, seeing what he was looking for. He reached down to grab his discarded pair of boxers and began to put them on. He had tossed them away after a very heated session earlier today. He then turned, bent down and stuck his hand down into the cushions. He heard the click of a gun, the assassin was aiming the gun at him again. He was right to be suspicious. "Who asked you to do this specifically?" He asked as he paused his body from moving any further.

"I am not legally obligated to give you that information."

"But you're legally obligated to kill a man in cold blood for money?"

Yami shrugged. "Any form of government isn't necessarily void of its own evil."

"Tch," The Egyptian grunted as he ripped out an object from within the cushions. It was a small slab of metal with a golden handle at its end, like it belonged to a sword. No, Yami's eyes flickered with shock. That _was_ a sword. That thick metal slab was just it's folded parts. The mechanics in said weapon unfolded itself of several metallic parts, becoming larger and longer. Soon, it became a cutlass. A fascinating insignia that he wasn't familiar with was engraved on the handle. "Then you're gonna have to use more than a gun to kill me."

This made Yami smile even more, something he didn't often do during these missions. He liked a challenge after all, and he liked that he was willing to fight for his life. "I see," He then placed the gun in his pocket, then pointed behind himself. "Then, do you mind if I use my bat?"

Akefia frowned while furrowing his brows. "Bat?"

Yami stepped behind the TV stand, the flatscreen blocking the other's view to see what he was reaching for back there. Soon, he stood up straight and stepped forward to reveal what he grabbed. He twirled a long metal bat in his hand, it's coating shiny in the ceiling fan's light. He placed it on his shoulder, his other hand on his hip as he watched Akefia's angry expressions with a smirk. "That sword you've got, it doesn't look like something you can just pick up at some normal shop. And it's engineering looks impressive. Where'd you get it? I may have to confiscate it after I'm done here."

"Like hell you will." The white haired man sneered back at him. "I'm too young to die, and this is my God damn house. I'm not gonna let you do as you please, even if you are some government pig."

Yami snickered to himself, man this guy sounded just like _him_. "Then come at me whenever you're ready, Adio-san."

Akefia liked this one's sarcasm. "Cute."

The Egyptian charged forward, swinging the slightly curved sword towards his assassin. He was smaller than he was, and he was positive he didn't have much strength. Yami swung his bat against the sword just before it made contact, and pushed his own weight into the clash so Akefia wouldn't get the upper hand and push him away. But by the way he was shoving back, he could tell this one wasn't normal. It was just as D75 said, this one was stronger than normal people. He felt his smirk deepen, this was going to be fun. Yami swung his leg from below to kick him back, and before he could recover he quickly moved to swing his bat directly into his body. Akefia didn't let the kick bother him, and he was fast to dodge and move out of the way of his bludgeoning weapon.

Yami was extremely quick, dangerously so. The man dressed in that black suit swung more and more, forcing him to back away while simultaneously dodging at the same speed. That was proving quite difficult to do, however. He could barely keep up with him, and if he slipped up, his bones would be shattered. He couldn't have been human, no one could move that fast. Akefia dodged again while moving around some of the furniture, to which Yami had smashed into pieces the second his bat landed. He destroyed a coffee table, some of the couch and parts of the walls in single blows. Akefia realized he had to get this guy cornered so he couldn't move around so freely. His speed was a problem and he had to slow him down.

The white haired man bolted to one of the bookcases that stood by the entrance of the living room that connected to the kitchen, and awaited for Yami to charge at him again. Timing it just right, he kicked him in the abdomen again and shoved the bookcase down on his smaller body. He then ran into the kitchen, disappearing as dust and books clouded the assassin's vision. Yami had somewhat predicted he'd use his surroundings to try to get the better of him, so he threw himself down on the floor and rolled away just before it completely landed on him. He instantly stood back up, his hand tightly wrapped around his bat as he stepped over the now destroyed piece of furniture. He already concluded that he ran to the kitchen, so it was only fair that he followed.

The second Yami entered the kitchen, that cutlass swung directly into his face. Yami dipped himself backwards to dodge, and then moved again as it swiped at him once more. He then ducked and swerved his body as he moved his feet, turning swiftly to attempt at swinging his bat into the other man. He managed to get in front of Akefia, taking a step forward to hold up his bat and bring it back down with forceful speed. The bat clashed once again with the cutlass, so Akefia grunted and kneed Yami in the gut. He hoped that would knock him down, but it didn't, it only irritated him.

This earned him a growl, and Yami retaliated by pressing the miniature button on the handle of the weapon. Akefia saw this at the last second, so it was too late. A loud bang shot off from inside of the bat, the noise blasting Akefia's eardrums. With a yelp, he dropped his sword and nearly fell backwards. The bat was already extremely close to his face from the clash, so the bullet that shot out from the tip of the bat flew right past his head. The noise was so loud, his head immediately developed a migraine. Akefia clenched his eyes shut, putting his hands on his ears as he laid on the floor. "Aagh!" He groaned in pain from the constant ringing in his ears. "The fuck was that..?!"

"A gun. This bat was modified to be more than just a bludgeoning object." Yami picked up the cutlass from the floor and turned to toss it away. "I'm sure you realize now that you're efforts to resist are futile. I advise you to just stay still and-" But once he turned back around, he was thrown down into the floor by significantly weight. "..?!" He realized Akefia tackled him, and pinned him down. He slapped the bat from his grasp and threw his hands to his neck. "As...tounding..." Yami choked out with a smile. Akefia snarled at him, squeezing his fingers into his skin. "You're...almost just as strong as..." He couldn't finish his sentence without gasping out for air.

"Still talking you fuck? I'll _kill_ you! I'm so sick and tired of being harassed by you pigs in human clothing!" He yelled. "You should all die! You should all just drop dead! Every last one of you! _FUCK you!_ " He screamed.

"Ah..?" Even as Yami saw his vision become hazy, he didn't stop. His eyes instantly dissolved into black bottomless voids. He grinned more maliciously, silently chuckling as Akefia's expression became twisted with a mix of fear and shock. "You hate people in...uniform that much? Well...you're a convict...there's no reason...why you shouldn't hate..people like them..." He croaked in a hoarse voice. "Except.." Thanks to his eyes, he could sense that Akefia was not only losing his grip on his throat, but his heart was pumping faster. His body became sweaty, and his nerves were shook. All signs of fear. Atem taught him that if you couldn't defeat your enemy the old fashioned way, there were other options. There was more than one way to skin a cat, and intimidation was just another way to manipulate and corner your target. Assassins did everything they could to get their job done, even hitting below the belt. "What's wrong?" Yami leered. "Too _spooky_?"

"You're eyes..." Akefia said breathlessly, unknowingly letting his grip loosen even more. "They're like-"

"- **The devil's**." Yami finished for him. He sat up and socked The Egyptian directly in his face. Akefia was sent flying backwards into the kitchen counter, while Yami stood up and dusted himself off. He placed his hands in his pockets, and took out his gun and another long object. He clipped on the barrel of the firearm and aimed at Akefia. It was a silencer. "Ahem," He had to clear his throat for a sec. "Is there anything you'd like to say to me before you die? Perhaps, a final message for your family?"

To his surprise, the white haired man laughed loudly. He stood up with a bit of a stumble, and leaned one hand against the counter to hold on, while he placed his other hand on his chest. He was panting, grinning with a genuinely cheerful expression on his face, even as he was bleeding. Yami frowned, what was up with that? "Hehehe! That was so fucking weird...!" He exclaimed. "I've never seen that before, not in real life anyway. That's some horror movie shit! I dunno what kind of contacts you got in there, but you gotta tell me who makes 'em, and where to get them."

He, was laughing, and was actually fascinated with his eyes, even in the face of danger. Yami nearly laughed himself, as that reminded him of a certain someone else. He kept his straight face, and closed his eyes. He reset his eye color and opened them back up to look Akefia's way. "Final words, now. This game is done."

"Akefia..?" Another voice in another room called.

This distraction caused Akefia to try and run, but Yami knew he'd attempt at escaping. He immediately looked back and got closer with the gun. "Don't, move." He warned, putting up a finger to his lips as a silent hush. Indicating that he'd better keep quiet for now, or else. Akefia stiffened with a scowl, but remained obedient. Yami then glanced at the entrance to the kitchen where the voice was coming from, and quietly mouthed the word, "Talk."

Giving him a stern glare, he never left his gaze. "I'm in here." He said loud enough for the other to hear.

"What happened to the house..?!" The voice cried.

"..Things happened." He said ambiguously.

Footsteps became louder as they traveled closer to the kitchen. Yami placed his hands on the pistol and began turning the barrel. He switched the type of ammo it would use, and went to reach down in his suit pocket on his chest. He pulled out something small that looked like a dart of some kind. He placed it in the pistol and reloaded it. He secured the silencer and walked to Akefia. Yami grabbed him by the shoulder and like a shadow, quickly and gracefully stepped behind him. He aimed the gun to his throat and held him tightly by wrapping one arm around his torso.

The person who had called for Akefia finally walked in the room with grocery bags in his hands. To Yami's shock, it was that kid. Ryou Evelyn. Just as he thought before, he was one of the guys in the picture. "Akefia, what in the world happened-" His soft looking long white hair draped down his back, and his light brown eyes shined with innocence as he settled them on the two men. He wore a white long sleeved shirt with thick navy blue stripes and light jeans. His snow white skin became even paler as he began to gradually understand the situation they were in as of right now. He slowly shook his head, his eyes became moist. "N-No," He whispered.

Akefia tried to reassure him. "Hey, chill." He said with a stern voice. "It's okay, just don't freak out-"

"How am I not supposed to freak out?!" He yelled.

"Ryou, trust me, he's not gonna hurt you." He glowered down at Yami. " _Right?_ " He hissed. Without words, Yami nodded. "He's only here for me."

"B-But," Ryou trembled while closing his hands into fists, placing them on his chest to try and stop himself from shaking so much. "H-He didn't do anything wrong! He's on house arrest for a reason, he hasn't been able to leave for a while! U-Unless he's done something to you in the past," He continued to ramble on and on.

Yami narrowed his eyes, and they became yellow. "You're name," He began. "It's Ryou Kenji Evelyn, correct?"

"How do you know that?" The evidently younger white haired male asked with a gulp.

"I am someone who works for the government in Japan. Unfortunately, I came here on a mission to assassinate someone. That someone being this man here," He gently tapped Akefia on the cheek with the gun. "I was asked to kill him by _someone named **Bakura**_ ," Once has said that, both Akefia and Ryou's eyes shot up in distraught. Seeing their reactions, Yami put the pieces together. "Judging by your faces, you know of this person. Which means my theory was correct." He stared at Ryou intensely. "You see, there's been a large number of foreigners moving here in Domino. A lot of them being either Arabic, or European. The person who gave me the request to kill this man, wished to remain anonymous. What he did tell us, was that he was of British and Japanese decent. Judging from your name and your accent, you are as well, aren't you?" He questioned suspiciously. Akefia knew what he was hinting at with that tone, but he was wrong.

"You're wrong!" Akefia grunted.

Yami glanced at him and cocked an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah. Ryou isn't the one who put a hit on me, Bakura's an _actual_ person." He could see Ryou covering his face with his hands. "He's our brother, the other person you saw in those pictures!"

...

Yami automatically took his gun from his throat.

He blinked maybe a hundred times.

 _"You have a family I see." There were a couple, notably of Akefia and two other young men who looked strikingly similar to him. One of the boys was ripped out though. He narrowed his eyes. Something didn't seem right here. The other person in the picture, wasn't that...?_

 _"They're my..." He trailed off quietly._

 _"Siblings?" He asked curiously._

 _Akefia hesitated. "...Mates._ We're, kind of a thing. _"_

They were...

Hahaha, no. No way...

With very wide and flabbergasted red eyes, Yami looked over at Akefia who seemed confused by his sudden state of shock. "That's," He stammered. "Th..That's not what you told me earlier." He was referring to their conversation from before. Akefia immediately caught on to what he meant and sighed while looking away and scratching behind his head. Ryou worriedly looked back and forth between them.

"Err," Akefia shrugged. "Yeah uh, they're my brothers and my uhh...You know."

Disgust was an understatement for Yami's facial expression right now.

Ryou's face heated up significantly, begging Akefia to stop talking. "A-Akefia! Be quiet, be quiet!"

"Ryou, I've literally got a gun aimed at me. What's the point in lying about it now?" The Egyptian then whipped his head at Yami and angrily pointed at him. "You're not gonna arrest my little brother for incest too, are you?"

"I..." Yami was very speechless. His eyes turned, white? He just stared at nothing while he scratched the side of his face with the tip of the silencer. "I just," He kept blanking out in his sentences. Was he _that_ disgusted? Ryou felt so ashamed and embarrassed. "Oh God," Yami face palmed and went over to lean against the counter in deep thought. The worst part about this? When Yami was testing to see if they were lying or not, there was no deception indicated. They were telling the truth, they were actually siblings committing incest, in an actual relationship.

Annoyed by, in his opinion, over dramatic reaction to the offense, Akefia got close to Yami and gripped him by the collar. "If you're so grossed out, then leave!"

Yami's iris color returned to their default purple. "I think I've had enough." He mumbled as he moved his arm and aimed the gun directly into Akefia's forehead. Ryou panicked and ran towards them while screaming.

"No! Wait-!"

Yami pressed his finger on the trigger, the gun barely making a sound as it went off, thanks to the silencer.

"NO!"

Akefia's eyes lowered, and blood trickled down his face. He let go of Yami, and fell backwards. His eyes became empty, and his breathing was tamed. Ryou fell to his knees as his hands shot to his mouth. His sobs couldn't be contain for much longer, but he wasn't very loud either. His shoulders shook as he wailed beside his limp body. He slowly took his hands from his tearful face and placed them on his elder brother's, caressing his still warm cheek. He brushed his thumb over his bottom lip, wishing he could kiss them one last time.

That's what he would have thought, if he wasn't snoring.

Ryou's tears ceased. "He's only sleeping...?" He whispered to himself. He realized Akefia's eyes had closed not long after he was shot, and a weird dart-looking object was poking out of his forehead.

Yami stepped over while rubbing his fingers on his own temple, he was developing a headache from all of this. "I switched the ammo to knock out darts just before you arrived. I was going to use them on you, as the requester wished that no other relatives be harmed. They said that if you were seen, or if I was caught, I'd have to render you unconscious. Like this." He directed his hand at Akefia with a casual gesture. "He's just asleep, no harm done. Well, being shot with a knock out dart from that short of a distance probably did puncture his skin, which is why he's bleeding. But I can tell he isn't a normal human. It'll heal just fine." He then looked down at Ryou with a sympathetic expression, using a softer tone. "You don't have to cry, he'll be okay."

Ryou sniffed, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "Are you, going to kill him?"

"To be honest, I'm not too sure." Yami's response didn't make the young man feel any better. He looked back down at the floor and bit his lip uncertainty. "I don't want to hurt you," The agent said, getting down on one knee and placing his hand on his shoulder. Ryou flinched and gazed at Yami with frightened eyes. "That isn't my job here. In fact, though I was tasked with killing Akefia, I was also told by my superiors that if he proved to be rather above average in his physical abilities, I were to let him live and take him back with me."

"Take him? No, please don't do that!" He pleaded while grasping Yami's hand from his shoulder, and holding it for dear life. "Please!" He made a few hiccups, as he was still slightly sobbing but very much upset. "I'm begging you, please! He's been good, I promise!"

Yami switched his eye color to blue. "Has he?"

Witnessing this firsthand, Ryou was surprised. "H-How did you-"

"Answer me, mister Evelyn." His voice was very grounded, he wanted an answer now.

Ryou gulped, looking away a few times before settling his eyes back on Yami nervously. "No, but it's not his fault!" He quickly added that last part before he could pass judgement.

"I was told he abuses his family members on a regular basis." His eyes scanned the hand that was holding his own, and saw faint bruises and cuts coated all over. "I suppose that was true." He went to try and touch his wrist, until Ryou snatched his limbs away from his view, shamefully hiding them by hugging himself. "We do background checks on our targets and requesters, but I've seen you before in person. You're the waiter at Domino Platinum Star, aren't you?"

 _Their waiter came around not too long after, deeply apologizing for his late service. He explained how they try to make their service strict on attention, so that they'd never let any of their customers wait any more than ten minutes to order._

 _Poor guy seemed like he was being held against his will to work here, but he almost seemed desperate not to lose his job. They just brushed it off and said it was no problem at all. Since Yami was the one who always paid for the food, he was actually considering tipping him just to calm his nerves._

 _Not to mention, he was kinda cute. He had brown eyes, white flowing hair in a pony tail and one of the cutest baby faces he's ever seen. He reminded them of Yugi. He_ seemed familiar, like someone from school...

"I've also seen you in school, with that **Marik** kid. I just so happen to know his sister quite well." He watched him nod a few times in a submissive way. "There's clearly been a huge misunderstanding here," Yami reached over to grab his arms and help him up off of the floor. Ryou cooperated and stood up along with the agent, but he turned his head away. He was very upset, and Yami could take a wild guess as to why. "Your other brother Bakura, he's the one who wanted Akefia dead, because he's been hurting you. Well, he stated several reasons as to why he wanted him gone, but that was the main problem." Still holding both of his pale arms, he gave them a gentle squeeze. Trying to let him know he was trying to understand his feelings. "If you're all lovers like you say, then maybe you all should have a very serious talk. I know for sure your elder brother knows what he's done to you, whether he wants to admit it or not."

As he listened to his words, Ryou understood that Yami was actually being compassionate. He was an assassin, giving him advice out of his own kindness. Why? "Why are you telling me this?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"Well for one, your relationship is none of my business. I, suppose I can't judge you all too much." He made a small sigh. "I happen to be in a relationship as well, I understand how much you care about them, but I also know how it feels to be stuck in the middle." He let go of him and stuck his own hands in his pockets. "I do find this rather, disturbing and...disgusting. However, among other crimes, consensual incest among siblings surely isn't that bad. Not like murder, or rape or terrorism. In my opinion, anyway." He honestly couldn't believe he just said that. "It's not like any of you are young children or parents, after all. Now pedophilia, that would make me disembowel all of you-" Ryou whimpered immediately. Yami made a small chuckle at this. "I'm kidding. Anyway, I'm going to let you go."

"R-Really?"

"Yes. I have a soft spot for people like you. Maybe it's pity, and for that I apologize." He got a little closer, causing the pale skinned young man to instinctively move back. Yami lowered his voice nearly into a whisper, and gave him a hard stare. "Listen to me. There is no good reason why anyone, especially family, should be hiring hitmen to kill each other. Because I still have a small amount of humanity left inside of me, I will not take mister Adio away, or kill him. I will simply return to HQ and say the requester retracted their decision and begged me not to go through with it. In that time, you better talk with your brothers about this."

Ryou bit his lip. He looked as if he wanted to speak about it, but he was conflicted with other thoughts. Something was making him hold back information.

"I already saw the bruises, and I can deduce that they weren't accidents." He stated with a steady tone. "I can tell you're a submissive person, so you won't go to authorities. You're too afraid of the consequences. You just blame yourself for what he does and keep going." Yami turned away and began walking from his direction. "A life like this will end up killing you, mister Evelyn. You better find a way to fix this if you won't accept help. Because if your brother requests for me to kill him again," He stopped moving, but didn't look back. "I won't be so merciful next time." He continued walking towards the entrance of the kitchen, making his exit. "I'll leave a check for the amount of money your brother paid us in your mailbox. Think of it as a refund. I hope things go well for you. Goodbye."

Ryou watched him leave the kitchen and disappear into the living room where the front door was. He looked down below at his older brother's body, thinking over what Yami said to him. First off, Bakura wanted to have him killed. That was bad enough, but now he was given a choice. Either do something about the abuse, or just let Bakura call up this Yami guy in the near future again to finish him off. He closed his eyes and sighed.

Things were never easy.

* * *

 **END - 17!**

 **Just in case anyone was wondering how Atem and Yami resolved their latest dispute, that's how.**

 **Atem punching Yami in the dick, and demanding make up sex with him being in control so he could basically torture Yami.**

 **Anyway we got the Thief King in here now, yes. Will we see more of him and Ryou? Yes, yes you will. Will you see them anytime soon? No. But you can bet your ass you won't have to wait too long for that.**

 **Oh yeah, and if anyone's wondering why I gave them weird names like _Ryou Kenji Evelyn_ and _Akefia Adio_ , it was for simple reasons. It was to help differentiate between the whole _Akefia Bakura, Yami Bakura_ and _Ryou Bakura_ nonsense. If I made Ryou keep his last name as _Bakura_ , then the Yami Bakura wouldn't really have a name. I also wouldn't have been able to call Akefia as _Akefia Bakura_. So to decrease confusion for both myself and the story, I gave them all different names. Ryou has his own, with an English twist to it to delineate his nationality. Akefia has an Arabic last name, and Bakura has...Well, he hasn't been introduced yet.**

 **Also, lessening confusion wasn't the only reason why I changed their names. It was also for _plot developing reasons_ , to which I will not go into. You know, spoilers.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. (I watched a lot of Kill Bill for this one.)**


	18. Thief

**18! -** **Thief**

* * *

 _ **One year and three months after Yami's revival from his coma.**_

It's been nearly a month since Yami did an assassination mission. When he returned home that day, he mentioned that he 'couldn't do it', and returned to HQ empty handed. He said that under obscene circumstances, he decided to drop the mission and pretend it didn't happen. Apparently it was a family issue that just went all wrong, and he didn't have the heart to do it. This was baffling to Yugi and Atem, as they didn't think he'd grow...soft. During his short time working for D75, he's killed family members and loved ones before. Why did he suddenly show mercy this time? He told them that apparently, the family members involved in this mission were actually in a relationship- _Ew_ , and that they all reminded him of _their_ relationship. Double ew. They were all three siblings apparently. He said he felt bad for the victim in the group, one of the brothers. He was being abused by the eldest, but didn't have the heart to get help. The second brother was apparently fed up with this, and tried to have Yami kill them.

He said that the youngest particularly, really made him think twice before going through with it. Yugi and Atem still found this strange, but the higher ups at D75 didn't like this at all. Yami said that he lied, and told them that the requester backed out at the last second, but they were suspicious. They gave Yami a slap on the wrist and told him not to get cold feet again, as compassion or mercy was not in their line of work. At least, not for the targets. Ishizu wanted to defend him, but he did disobey his orders, so there wasn't much she could say to back him up. Not to mention, she didn't like the fact that he kind of made some of the veterans look bad because of this. He was still one of their absolute best, but right now he was on thin ice.

Hearing this, Atem was furious with D75 for treating Yami like some regular rookie, but he couldn't be too angry. He knew the consequences for failing or giving up on a mission, and they were usually inhumane. He still wished he could do something. Yami was lucky things were different now, because he would have been tortured as punishment. Thankfully he was only frowned upon, but that wasn't all that fair either. Yami was a hard worker and an excellent soldier who came a long way in a very short time. He deserved better than this, he only screwed up one time. A sigh. Nothing anyone could do though. Not even Yugi, who was also upset by the D75 higher ups' attitude towards their boyfriend.

But now it was a new day, and Yami was off at work like usual. It was afternoon, he probably wouldn't be back until evening. Yugi was ordered to stay home more often, instructed by miss Kisara who did an assessment on him at home a month ago. She realized that while he was still unstable, he was getting better. By unstable, she meant mentally so. Yugi thought that he was fine, but Kisara could tell otherwise. Heba was still being a bother in his dreams, and he would be an issue at work. She said a couple days of staying home every week would do him good, as long as he did his work on his laptop. It had been two days this week, so he'd return to work tomorrow. For now though, he'd work on his laptop while lazing on the couch. He hated being so lazy, but he couldn't complain too much. It kinda felt good to be lazy.

Atem treated him like a king, cooking his meals and serving it to him. Fluffing his pillows, tucking him in bed, giving him kisses-Okay, maybe he was being more of a caretaker than a boyfriend at this point, but again, Yugi couldn't complain. He loved the attention, even if it was slightly patronizing. He had just finished cooking lunch for him, and even made him soft and even hard drinks to take the stress off. Apparently, Yugi could hold down a lot of alcohol. Lately, he's been drinking a little more often because he's been rather down. Not just because of Heba, but he found out some sad news. Joey had called him the other day, telling him that his precious white angora cat was at the vet's. It's been more than a year since Yugi gave him that cat to look after, and he's been in his care ever since. Joey didn't live with Seto, he only visited and spent nights over his mansion sometimes. He still stayed home to care for the angora. That, Seto hated animals, and Mokuba was severely allergic. Sometimes Yugi would pop over Joey's house just to see the little guy. The only reason why Yugi hasn't taken the little cat back, is because he was way too busy with work to take care of it. Atem was already the house wife of their home, and he personally didn't like animals either. They stunk and made too much of a mess. His words, not Yugi's. Yami was just as busy as he was if not more so, and with his robot parts constantly messing with his emotions, it probably wasn't the best idea to leave him with a defenseless animal.

They already talked about it, and Yugi decided to allow Joey to keep his little one. The decision made him rather sad, but he could still see his little one anytime he wanted. Except now, the little guy was sick at the vet's. Apparently, Yugi's angora was an outdoor cat who wasn't that domesticated. He liked going outside in Joey's backyard every so often to do whatever he wanted before returning home. This time, he returned with fleas. Poor thing had groomed and scratched himself so much, he made a bald patch on his tummy. That, and his constant meowing and howling at night, caused Joey to take him to the vet immediately after he realized he had an infestation. Yugi felt bad he couldn't be there for his little one, but there was nothing he could do but pray for his recovery. He was worried for him, even if it was just a case of fleas. So with work, Heba and his little one sick at the vet's, he was more than just a little stressed right now.

Also, he was bored as hell.

If he was at D75 right now, that would at least distract him from his other stresses because he'd actually feel productive. That's why he started drinking more than usual, because he needed some kind of distraction. Thankfully he wasn't drinking at an unhealthy rate, and he was careful to space out alcohol and his medication so he wouldn't screw himself up. Still though, things weren't looking so good for Yugi as of late.

As for his caretaker, Mana had called Atem and informed him that she'd be visiting today to hang out with him down town. He got dressed in his usual black attire and came downstairs to wait for her, sitting down on the couch along with Yugi, who seemed bored out of his mind. With a bland expression, he repeatedly tapped his finger on the mouse pad of the laptop every few seconds. In utter silence. He didn't even bother turning the TV on. Atem chuckled at him. "You'd rather be overworking yourself at HQ instead of relaxing?"

"M-Maybe." Yugi deadpanned with a stutter.

"Want me to take your plate?" He referred to the empty plate of small crumbs that was put on the coffee table in front of them. Yugi just shrugged.

"I'll do it myself l-later.." He mumbled.

"Hahaha," Atem laughed as Yugi started to pout. He leaned over and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Suck it up, you'll be back tomorrow."

Yugi continued to pout. "Hmph." He glanced from the screen and looked over at his boyfriend. He took note of his outfit. It was his black leather jacket, his black jeans and black combat boots. "You look so handsome today." He smiled a little, and Atem smiled back in return. "That's usually w-what you wear when you plan on riding your bike."

"Yeah, Mana and I are gonna share her today. Thankfully she doesn't want to shop, so we don't need a car." He flicked his blonde bangs from his face and leaned back against the cushions of the big thick couch. "You gonna be okay by yourself?"

The elder male nodded before looking back at his laptop. "Mmhm. If I-I really need help, I'll just call Jounouchi-kun. I just hope I won't be a bother if I do. He got a new job as a mechanic, and I don't want to interrupt him during his work hours." He shrugged. "I think I'll be fine, though."

"Okay-Hm?" A familiar ring tone went off, along with a vibration shaking the couch. Atem always used a special ringtone for Mana, something cutesy and adorable. Which was funny for a guy like him. You'd think he'd have rock or some generic ringtone, but he had different ones for different people. He pulled his smartphone from his pocket and swiped his thumb across the screen before putting it to his ear. "What?" He answered, already knowing who it was. "Don't you have a key? Ugh, God, you're impossible. I told you to take-Alright, alright..." He stood up from his seat and hung up, putting it back in his pocket. Yugi assumed Mana told him to just open the front door already.

The door opened, and the young woman in question walked inside the house while bickering with Atem. Yugi could feel a giggle rising, as he found Atem very humorous when arguing wth others. Not just with Yami, but with anyone. He could hear their loud voices getting even louder as they came closer, walking into the living room together. Mana, dressed in a blue long sleeved midriff revealing top, a white jacket tied around her waist, and very low cut denim shorts that holsters on them. A purse was in her hand, and her light blue cased phone was in the other. "...I can talk to who ever I want, and dress however I want!" She yelled.

Atem marched and walked in front of her to make her stop. "Not if I can help it. Go upstairs and change out of that bullshit, right now!" He then snatched her phone out of her hand, and pressed his fingers against it, threatening to crush it in his palm. He could do it too, he had the strength. "And if I find another random ass phone number to some random ass dickhole again, I'm crushing your fucking phone." Mana yelped from the threat, but then growled.

"Give that back! God, why are you such an asshole?!"

"Why are you trying so hard to act older than your actual age?"

"I'm an _adult!_ "

"Not fucking really! You're fucking sixteen!"

"I'm mature enough to make my own decisions!"

Atem face palmed and squeezed his fingers on the bridge of his nose with frustration. Yugi could see a vein throb pulsing on his forehead. "The last guy you 'dated', using that word very loosely, ended up hurting your feelings because he only wanted you for sex. Not to mention, your 'relationship' lasted for literally _three days._ " Mana-Chan had a boyfriend? Well no wonder Yugh didn't hear about it, it didn't last long. This wasn't good, Atem was getting angry. But Mana was getting angry too, and girls were scary when they were mad. Especially the pretty ones, Yugi noticed. "Until I'm cold and dead, I'm not letting you date just anyone, dressing like some prostitute."

Mana dropped her purse on the floor, and slowly placed her hand down to her shorts. Atem narrowed his now bright red eyes at her, watching as she pulled out something from her holsters. She flipped two long barreled pistols at her older brother, cocking them and aiming directly at his face. "Then maybe I need to kill you." Her voice was daunting, but also very serious. This made Yugi raise his brows with shock, putting his hand over his mouth and looking back and forth between them in anticipation. Maybe a little bit of fear too. While he'd love to see the Cereza siblings fight, Atem would easily hurt Mana pretty badly if pushed far enough. And that was something he really didn't want to see. He realized he might have to step in if things get too- "..!" Mana's eyes widened as Atem cracked his knuckles with his fingers.

His eyes were glowing magma, glaring down into Mana like napalm. With a cold and deadly serious voice, he leaned down closer towards her face and gave her a very loaded yet simple threat. "I will knock your fucking ass out. I don't give a shit if you're a girl, and you know that." He got so close, that his forehead nearly rested on her head. "If I had my sword, I would have cut you into pieces several times over in seconds."

"And I don't doubt that," Mana replied rather calmly while putting down her guns and looking up at him defiantly. "But you're not being fair!"

"I'm trying to protect your dumb ass from being hurt again." He retorted. "But you refuse to listen."

"I didn't know! I thought-"

"That what? He'd be 'the one'? Mana, guys are fucking stupid! We're fucking immature and simple-minded!" He exclaimed. Well he wasn't wrong. "They don't give a shit about anything else besides fucking your virgin ass, and moving on to the next gullible idiot who comes their way."

Mana looked as if she was about to make another comeback, but her eyes lowered sadly and looked down at her feet. She looked away with a grimace, and put her guns back in her shorts. "...You're right.." She said in a soft, meek voice. "You're, absolutely right..."

Surprised by her compliance, Atem blinked. The anger in his eyes dissolved, and he gave her a little space. "Oh." He said. "Well I'm glad you finally-"

"..." She sniffed, and covered the side of her face. Oh shit, was she crying? Yugi gasped and glowered at Atem. He was going to scold him for that, until he started panicking.

"W-Wait, don't cry!" The only response he got was more quiet sobs. He started getting nervous. He quickly grabbed her shoulders and tried to make her face him again, but she wouldn't. He grasped her hands and placed her phone and purse in her palms. He then rose his arms to caress the sides of her face, gently making her turn to see his gaze. His eyes were no longer a fiery and furious scarlet, but a calming and tame wine red. "Hey, hey.." He gently wiped the small tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean to talk you that way."

"I'm sorry for yelling," She whimpered. "I just.."

His tone was very soothing and caring. "No, no it's okay. You don't need to explain yourself sweetie, it's alright." That was a nickname he only used for her, and no one else. He started using it a month or two after she told him they were blood siblings. Yugi found it so cute, but Yami found it as fuel to tease him with. "Maybe I shouldn't be so overprotective."

"B-But you're right, you're right about everything...I should have listened to you the first time.." She rubbed the back of her hand on her nose. "I'm sorry..."

"All is forgiven." He kissed her cheek. "I love you, and that'll never change, okay?" He said with a gentle smile.

Mana felt herself blush a little. "I love you too."

Atem rubbed his thumb across her cheek. "Aw, I can't have a smile?" He teased.

Mana tried not to grin from that alone, so she forced a pout and crossed her arms stubbornly. "..No, I'm still mad at you."

"Really? Even if I doooo...This?" The elder brother squeezed his hands against her face so she couldn't turn away, and kissed all over her. She tried pushing him away, but she was smiling and giggling regardless. He then embraced her tightly, smothering her face in his chest while messing up her hair with his fist. She laughed and tried whacking her fists on him, but he wouldn't stop. As he gave her a noogie, Yugi sat on the couch watching the whole thing, flabbergasted. They just argued for the past ten minutes, willing to kill each other right here in their living room, and just like that, they literally kiss and make up. While this scene was adorable, he also thought that they were bat-shit crazy. If only Yami and Atem argued this way. Well, they kinda did, just more violent and sexual.

Also, did that assassin inside of Atem... _disappear?_

Sure his threat sounded pretty normal for a former D75 killer, but the second Mana started crying, that instinct was gone. It just, vanished. Her tears tamed it instantly. Sure, maybe he sounded like a hypocrite. If Mokuba started crying, Yugi would lose it too. He could see that while she may have been his younger sister, he sometimes saw Mana more as a daughter than a sibling. And this was understandable considering Atem was a caretaker type of person. Even though Yugi was the one who'd love to have a baby, Atem was still the motherly one out of the three of them. Speaking of which, the male Egyptian was fixing her hair and her clothes at this very moment. He fixed her bangs, adjusting her clothes so they weren't so revealing. He made sure her jacket that was tied around her waist covered her lower body appropriately. Yugi couldn't help but smile at them. He was glad they became so close after everything they've been through.

"Better?" He asked as he brushed his fingers across her face, touching her soft skin. Mana's sea foam eyes glimmered as her cheeks warmed up.

"Yeah. Thanks-Woah..!" She was grasped by her waist, and lifted up on his back. She clung onto his back, holding onto his shoulders tightly as her legs were hugging his torso. "You're gonna carry me?"

"I thought you liked being carried?"

"Well yeah, but not in front of Yugi..." She trailed off bashfully.

Yugi grinned and chuckled a little. "I think y-you're both adorable. You make Atemu all soft and corny."

Atem shot him a playful glare. "Hey, fuck you."

"M-Maybe later." The elder winked back with a smirk.

Mana stuck out her tongue and pretended to puke. " _Eeewwwww!_ Stop, you guys are gross!"

"Oh really?" Her brother glanced up at her before looking at Yugi. "Maybe we should let her sleepover in the guestroom, then make some noise in the master bedroom next door. Wait until Yami gets home-" Before he could finish his sentence, Yugi was wiggling his eyebrows at Mana while she just gaped. She was nearly speechless.

"Oh God, please stop. That is actually gross!"

"What, you don't wanna see us make out? All sweaty and greasy and moaning-"

"Atem, for the love of God!"

Atem cackled below her as he carried her towards the front door. "Hahahahahaaa..." He looked over at Yugi one more time, holding Mana's legs securely to his body. "You're not gonna die of boredom are you?"

Yugi shook his head, putting his laptop aside with a shaky hold before leaning over the coffee table to grab his mug. He carefully held it up to his chin, using his other hand to tip it towards his lips, before taking it away. "I'm gonna take a break from work and go on over to the d-deep web." He said nonchalantly while leaning back against the couch and crossing his legs. Both Atem and Mana's eyes widened significantly, the smiles on their faces flattening into very concerned frowns. With an awkward blink, Yugi shrugged. "What?"

Mana was still agape at first, until she finally cleared her throat. "U-Um, you do stuff on the dark web?"

He shrugged again in return, taking another gulp of his black coffee before putting it down on the table. "Yeah, s-so what? Yami-kun's brother does too. We do business with each other sometimes."

Almost not wanting to hear the answer, Atem slowly asked Yugi a very important question. "And uh, what do you do on there particularly? I mean all of us were taught how to hack basic shit and access the dark web, but, only if we were told to. There are other illegal assassination businesses out there that are always trying to locate us. You can't really, fuck with that."

His sister nodded. "Yeah, I mean, I only go there if I'm ordered to back at HQ. It's, really messed up." She raised a brow. "What do you do over there?"

Yugi snorted a laugh. "Very bad and illegal things that'll make Atemu want to break up with me if I told you, so I'm not gonna tell you." He said again with a casual tone. Atem and Mana's faces instantly turned a little hostile and alarmed. Yugi raised his hands up in defense. "I'm just kidding, j-just kidding. Actually," He leaned his elbow on the arm of the couch. "D75 operates on a lot of sites over there s-so, it's not as bad as you thi...Well no, it's still pretty bad over there, but I'm not doing anything too crazy."

With a heavy sigh, Atem just shook his head while closing his eyes. "Jesus. Just, don't do anything with pedophiles, or snuff film companies, cannibals, human traffickers or some shit." He then pointed another glare at him while revealing his bright red eyes again. "And you better not be selling porn of us."

The elder D75 agent flagged them off with another laugh. "Oh Atemu...If I was selling porn of us, we'd be so rich, we'd use dollar bills for toilet paper. So...rich..." An evil chuckle lingered on after that sentence. The scary part was that he said this without a stutter. The Egyptian male just groaned. Why the hell was Yugi so, capricious? He winked at them. "I'll be fine, and fully entertained. D-Don't worry about me, you two have fun."

Not long after he said that, the two left out of the door after giving hesitant farewells. They walked down the steps and through the front lawn to Atem's bike, that was neatly parked on the pavement. He let Mana hop off of his back and walk to the vehicle while placing her phone in her jacket pocket. She zipped it up so it wouldn't fall out, and put her purse in the other. "You know, I didn't know Yugi could be _that_ scary. I mean, you said he was but," She ran her hand through her hair while nervously giggling. "I thought you were just exaggerating."

Atem took out his keys and activated the motorcycle. He went to the small trunk in the back, and unlocked it to open it. He took out two helmets and tossed one over to her. "That's my Yugi for you," He said as he placed his own black helmet on his head. "Unpredictable." He threw his hands up in a big shrug. "I love him, though. It might get me killed one day, but I suppose it's worth it." He stepped around the bike and sat down in the front. Mana sat behind him and wrapped her arms around his body. "..Now the sex is definitely worth it-"

"Wow, can you not talk about sex for ten seconds? I know you said men have a one-track mind, but geez. Holy crap, Atem."

"Heheheheh."

* * *

After a little drive into the city, Atem and Mana stopped at a little cafe to grab something to eat real quick before separating for a while. She said she would pay a visit to a bookstore that was just across the street, while Atem would stroll in a local grocery store to buy a quick energy drink. They agreed to meet up back in front of the cafe, where his bike was parked next to the sidewalk. With around ten minutes passing of entering and waiting in line, the elder sibling exited the store while holding up an energy drink and tipping the tall can towards his mouth. He also bought Mana's favorite small snack, a box of strawberry chocolate pocky. He had a small plastic bag hanging from his wrist as he walked around the corner of the street where his bike was parked.

He could see from the large windows of the bookstore from across the street that she was still looking around. He rolled his eyes. He hoped she didn't plan on buying more than one. He didn't have room in his little trunk. Suddenly, he felt something bump into him, making him stumble a bit and drop the box of pocky from out of the plastic bag. He turned and looked ahead of him too see a business man rushing and shoving passed people, muttering apologies as he ran. Must have been late for a meeting or something. Still rude. Atem sighed and bent down to pick up the box of candy from the ground. Thank goodness it didn't bust and open up on the dirty concrete.

Then, his instinct was on full alert. He grabbed the box quickly and stood up sharply, his senses highly guarded. His orbs now a brighter, menacing crimson, he glanced around the area. Someone or something just moved passed him very quickly. Right after that business man pumped into him as a matter of fact. That's when he saw in the corner of his eye, a flash of white and red storming down the block. He looked in that direction, to see a tall man with long white hair in a ponytail speed walking away. He wore a black beanie on his head, and a dark red jacket. Atem narrowed his eyes and tapped his hand on his back pocket. He scowled.

The fucker stole his wallet.

His eye was twitching. Oooh boy, this was gonna be a long ass day, wasn't it?

He started to speed walk himself, easily passing and slipping by anyone in his way on this suddenly busy sidewalk. He pulled his phone from his front jacket pocket, and dialed Mana's number. While still keeping his eyes on that red jacket from afar, Atem continued to follow, even as they began to turn a corner into a passageway. "Mana," He said. "You still looking for books?"

 _"Yeah, sorry for taking so-"_

"Take as much time as you need, 'cause I'm gonna be a minute." He squinted his eyes more. The person with that red jacket stopped moving.

 _"Huh? Why?"_

"Some asshole just stole my wallet. I'm looking at them right now."

She stumbled in her words from a small amount of surprise. Being mugged wasn't common for people like them. Atem was just, too clever to be robbed blindly like that. The fact that he got robbed at all was alarming to say the least. _"Wha-Seriously...?"_

"Yeah, I'll be back at our randevous point soon. Just wait for me by my bike."

 _"Alright, just don't kill them."_

"What, why?"

 _"Because Atem,"_ She sighed into the phone. _"They're probably just some normal person who obviously didn't know who they just stole from. They don't know that you're some ex-assassin that used to work for the government as their highest ranked soldier."_

He didn't care for excuses. "Yeah yeah, I'll call you when I'm done."

 _"Oh geez..."_

He hung up and moved his body at full speed. The asshole in red was on the move again. He rounded the corner down the street, and Atem was hot on his heels. Bastard was lucky he didn't have his sword with him, but an ol' fashioned beat down would surely suffice. It took merely less than a minute for Atem to zip closer to his thief. The said pick pocketer, who was rushing down through an alley connected to the corner, looked behind him momentarily. He blinked in alarm, not expecting Atem to be able to catch up with him. The thief in red grunted and skidded to a stop in the middle of the narrow space. Here they were standing in a damp and dirty alley, standing on cracked concrete between grimy brick walls. A showdown for questionable people who had some unfinished business.

Atem slowed to an immediate stop at a safe distance from the thief, and stood there with a blank expression on his face. He may have put that killer inside of him to rest for a while, but it never died. It was very much alive, and ready to strike. Atem noticed this thief was wearing a black face cover on his mouth, the ones you usually see attached to hoodies. In fact, as a hacker who occasionally visited the deep web, Yugi owned a few of those. He could only see his pale purple eyes glaring at him. They cleared their throat, and slowly pulled away the face cover down to his neck. He sneered at the ex D75 agent, and placed his hands in his jacket pockets. He made a disconcerting look of innocence and slightly tilted his head. "I suppose it's too late to say 'sorry'?" He rose his hands from his pockets in a shrug. Atem fought the urge to roll his eyes at this asshole. How fucking cute.

"You suppose correctly." The red eyed man replied as he began to unzip his jacket. He slipped it off his shoulders and bent down to neatly fold it on the ground. Once he did this, the man in the red jacket chuckled.

"What, we're gonna square up now? You sure about that mate?" Hm? 'Mate'? That accent was strange too. He must have been a foreigner. He had skin like his own, as if he was Arabic. How curious. Atem caught him staring at his backside as he bent down to set his jacket on the ground. He whistled while cocking an eyebrow. "'Never seen a bloke with an ass like that before..." He said in a sultry tone.

Atem stood back up and gave him a glare. "Thanks, but I'm happily 'married' to someone else." He said sarcastically while cracking his knuckles.

The white haired man took off his jacket as well and tossed it on the ground carelessly. He was just as well built as he was, being toned at every part of the body. Underneath that jacket, he wore a black wife beater, while Atem wore something similar. The thief also wore baggy khaki pants that were tucked at the bottom in his boots. On his hip was a thick belt, and empty holsters. He didn't see a gun on him though. "What a shame. 'Would have took a crack at you if you gave me the chance. Actually," He narrowed his eyes at the other. "Have I met you somewhere before?"

"I've never met you before in my life. If I had, I would have killed you." Atem retorted while circling around him. The other did the same, eyeing him just as dangerously.

" _Oooh_ , fiesty. I like that." He smirked. "Sadly, I can't return your pretty lil' wallet unless you pry it from my cold dead hands."

"Well," Atem cracked his neck and held up his fists while slowing to a stop. He got in a fighting position, and watched the other do the same. Interesting, he thought. The thief's form seemed rather dated but very precise. Like he's trained before. No, Atem could tell this man was no push over. This was someone who's seen horror, who's had life or death experiences several times before. Behind that large scar on his face, lied years of trauma and pain. Things he was no stranger to. He had to be careful with this one. "Guess I'll have to kill you then."

The second he finished his sentence, he charged forward with a right jab. The thief threw a punch as well, but both men missed their intended target since they both dodged at the same time. With a growl of frustration from missing each other, they both swung at each other again. Then again, and again and again. Anytime Atem threw a punch, it was blocked or dodged and the thief would just retaliate with another punch. They matched each other's speed and strength, a hit or miss punch out with two equally matched opponents. Realizing this was going no where, they both grunted and grabbed each other's fists tightly. Despite Atem being smaller than the thief, he still proved to be a problem for him. Having difficulty holding out against his smaller frame, the thief tried pushing his hands a little further to shove him away. Atem wasn't budging though. "Damn. You're small, but you're pretty tough."

"I once wrestled down a six foot bear and killed it with my bare hands. Then I killed any nearby wolves who smelled it's corpse, and had them for dinner that day." Atem challenged while still keeping up their match of physical endurance.

"Oh yeah? Hm," He nearly lost his footing from this little guy. He really was tough, but he wouldn't back down either. "What age?"

"Six years old. You?"

The thief grinned. "Impressive. I single handedly stole a shit load of weapons from a high leveled security armory. Took out some guards before they busted me. Nine years old."

Atem could only laugh. Why wasn't he surprised? "Of course." He replied, before letting go of both of his fists. The sudden lack of body weight to push against nearly cause the thief to lose balance. Atem took this chance to swipe a kick at his abdomen. The white haired man thought quick and back up just before the kick could nail him. He then rushed forward and threw a sucker punch that nearly struck Atem in the chest. He blocked the hit just in time with his fore arm and continued to punch and kick, with the other just matching his movements. This went on for several minutes until they both shot their legs upwards and simultaneously kicked each other right in the face. The force of their strong kicks knocked them both down to the ground. With annoyed groans, they both got back up and growled once again at each other.

Atem was slightly annoyed by how long this was taking, but he was enjoying himself. He hadn't had a good fight in forever. He wiped his mouth from any dirt that might have gotten on his face from his boot. The thief continued to smirk while lightly hopping from side to side on his toes, hands raised with the glare of a professional fighter. The red eyed Egyptian returned the smile and charged forward with a different plan in mind. the thief dodged him by moving to the side, but Atem anticipated that and seized his arm just before he moved away from him completely. With a grip lock, he huffed and lifted the taller man upwards, and swung him down onto the floor.

With a yelp, the white haired man landed on his back, with Atem sitting on top of his chest. He pinned his hands above his head with one hand, and retracted his arm back to prepare a punch. "Well, any last words before I turn your face into a pile of dog food?"

The thief continued to smile, even as he was pinned down to the ground. "Nope!" He exclaimed before using his legs to bring himself and Atem's weight off of the ground. This caused the smaller Egyptian to stumble and loosen his hold on him. The thief then turned the tables, by snatching his hands from his hold and wrapping them around his body. He pushed him down falling forward, tackling him on his back. The white haired man used the majority of his larger body frame to keep Atem trapped beneath him, completely lying on top of him and smothering him. However, this was a man who possessed around the same level of strength as Atem, meaning he was basically crushing his bones. He wasn't just invading his personal space with an oversized bear hug, he was trying to break him and kill him. "Nm, you feel nice...And you're just as tough as me. Where have you been all my life...?" He could feel the smaller one muffling curses and struggling to push him off. "Name's _**Akefia**_ ," He chuckled at his attempts to push him off as he began to lower his pelvis onto his. "And you?"

"Ngh..!" Now the bastard was toying with him. If he wanted to play like that, then fine. Atem gasped as he finally managed to free his face from underneath the larger man's chest and forearms tightening around him. " _Atem_ ," He panted. "And I advise you," The one known as Akefia blinked as he felt his own weight being somehow lifted. "..To _remember_ it!" Atem wiggled his arms free, and spread his legs to use the ground as leverage. Akefia felt arms circle around _him_ this time, and was then lifted up above the ground. He realized that Atem was now on his feet, holding Akefia in the air by the waist. How the hell?! He was at least a hundred pounds heavier than him, how did-

"The fuck..!?"

Atem tossed his entire body several feet away. Akefia landed on his back hard against the brick wall with a pained hiss. Just as he tried sitting up to recover, he saw...One of the dumpsters from this alleyway, heading right for him. Atem had picked it up and threw it right at him- _How the fuck..!?_ Akefia just barely moved out of the way by rolling his body to the side. His eyes bulged out of his skull in shock from the smaller one's strength. He then saw that he was just about to lift and pick up the other. This guy was a damn tank. Those things were at least ten tons! How the hell did- "Holy shit!" He cried as he jumped out of the way of the second hurling dumpster coming his way.

With an irritated expression, Atem exhaled sharply and looked for something else to throw. He looked at the side of one of the buildings making up the alley, and saw a thick truck tire just lying against the grimy wall. An evil smirk was drawn on his face as he walked over to pick it up. Oh how nice, the rim was still stuck inside of it too. That's even more weight to throw, perfect. Just as Atem effortlessly picked it up to toss, Akefia held up both hands and backed away cautiously.

"Alright alright, you win! Just stop fucking throwing things!"

Atem scrunched up his face and scowled. "Give me my shit back _first_." He was still in position to throw the object.

Akefia was already digging in his pockets and pulling out the said item from his possession. It was a thick black leather wallet, filled with pictures, cards or bills. Atem dropped the old rim filled tire and held out his hand. The white haired man threw it over to him, and the other caught it. He didn't waste time checking over his things. "I didn't take anything."

The shorter of the two gave a hateful glare. "I'll be the judge of that, thank you." He grumbled back as he flipped through his ID and credit cards.

Akefia picked his jacket off from the ground and pulled it back on. He reached up and pulled off his beanie, scratching the top of his head. "Never met someone as strong as you before. Kinda reminds me of the Hulk-"

"I will fucking gut you and feed you your own eyeballs, _do not fuck with me._ " Atem snarled with an eye twitch.

"Woah, sorry." The thief blinked with half a grin. "Consider that nerve touched..."

"You're lucky I'm not killing you where you stand. I advise you to go before I change my mind." After checking that everything was where it belonged, Atem placed the wallet back where it was before. Safely in his back pocket, he turned to pick up his jacket and dust it off.

"You're letting me off the hook, eh?"

He sighed in return. "It's not like I can call the police, an asshole like you would just get away." He stood up and unfolded his clothing. "Just don't get in my way again, or I'll make you wish you never met me." He slipped on his leather jacket and put his hands in his pockets. He made a small smirk and looked to the side at Akefia. "You're on house arrest anyway. You should probably get going."

Akefia's brows shot up high as his eyes widened significantly. How would a stranger know that? That is, until he remembered a certain someone from the other day with a familiar encounter.

 _"A good friend of mine is Egyptian as well, and perhaps of Hispanic descent. He's lived here most of his life. Hm," Yami smiled. "You're very similar to him, actually..."_

He then smiled and laughed loudly, he was starting to understand. "Now I get it, you two must be close. Ah, now it all makes sense!" He cackled. "My most humblest apologies," He playfully took a bow while looking Atem directly in the eyes. "Atem." He then made a small wave with his hand, before standing up to back a couple of feet away. He jumped up, kick flipping off the side of one of the buildings and disappearing to the rooftops.

Atem closed his eyes. So that's the guy Yami fought. He'd remember that one.

Maybe one day they'd settle things with swords instead of fists.

* * *

After giving Mana a ride to her apartment, he drove himself back home. When they met up at the rendezvous point, he looked slightly roughed up, raising questions from Mana. He just told her he got his wallet back, and that the guy wasn't a normal pushover. With a sigh, she dropped it and agreed to just go home. He kissed her goodbye and returned to the house he shared with his lovers. He unlocked the front door and walked through the entrance. He then walked into the living room and saw his lover in the exact same place as before. He smiled, seeing that he was still at the laptop with that bored expression on his face.

Atem went over to the couch and leaned down to give him a kiss on the cheek. Yugi didn't even flinch, and mumbled a glum "Hi," back to him in response. He then sniffed a few times. "You smell l-like concrete, did you get in a fight?"

"Yeah, but it didn't take long. In fact, I think I fought the same guy Yami let go from that mission the other week." The Egyptian said as he sat down beside his boyfriend.

This piqued Yugi's interests, so he moved his eyes from the screen to him instead. "Really? How w-was he?"

"Pretty good, not good enough to beat me though. I threw a couple dumpsters at him and he tapped out."

"Oh okay-" Yugi paused. "You threw _d-dumpters_ at him?" He said slowly.

Atem nodded casually. "Yeah."

"Atemu, those things weigh tons. How did you l-lift them up and throw them?" Frankly, that was physically impossible for any human to do that. Dumpsters weighed literal tons, especially when compiled with hundreds upon hundreds of pounds of garbage.

"I told you, when you and Yami are at work, I train myself by lifting. I don't use weights anymore, they don't really do anything for me." He pointed to the couch and to other various objects in the room. "I've been lifting the couch," He pointed to the window behind them that was pouring sunshine from outside. "I've been in the garage, lifting Yami's car whenever he isn't using it," He then poked the side of his arm playfully. "I could lift you, Yami, Mana, Seto and Jounouchi all at once if I wanted to."

With a few blinks, Yugi gaped in awe. " _Sugoi_...Y-You really are the Egyptian Hulk-" He yelped as he was suddenly pinned against the couch, with a strong and heavy caramel skinned hand seizing his throat. His laptop nearly fell off his lap as he was shoved back. Atem was smiling deviously at him, hiding his true malevolent intentions. "H-Hold on Atemu..!" He said with a sheepish smile.

"One more word out of that cute little mouth of yours, and I'll stick something in there to shut you up." He pressed his thumb onto his bottom lip to open his mouth. He leaned closer and closed his eyes as he connected their lips together. With a blush, Yugi gradually began to kiss back while closing his eyes as well. His hand searched around for his laptop, so he could grab it and shut it. Once he found what he was looking for, he pushed it down to close it, and ushered it off of his lap onto the couch cushions. He then raised his shaky hands on to Atem's chest, rubbing his fingers onto the zipper and leather material. He began to pull the zipper down, and opening his jacket. "Mn," Atem broke the kiss for a quick moment to breathe and speak. "Yugi,"

Yugi paused his movements. "...Yes?" His face was so red, he got flustered so easily.

"I want you to top, this time."

...

"H-Huh?"

* * *

 **END - 18!**

 **Yeah, about that whole thing where I said you wouldn't see any of the Bakuras anytime soon...**

 **I lied. Sorry.**

 **And woah! Atem's super duper strong now. Pretty crazy right? Hmm... _I wonder why..._**

 **Anyways, cliff hanger. Again, sorry.**

 **The next chapter will reveal some, _very_ interesting things about D75. So that's a thing to look forward to.**

 **I'll see you guys next week.**


	19. Something He Didn't Tell You

**Warning, very dirty lemon.**

* * *

 **19! - Something He Didn't Tell You**

* * *

 _ **One year and three months after Yami's revival from his coma.**_

He couldn't believe what he was asking him right now. Was he really asking _him_ to top? He never topped before, he never even thought about topping before. That just, wasn't his style. He didn't have the confidence, could he even measure up to something like that? He wasn't nearly as good as Atem or Yami, that's why he didn't dare to try and imagine himself in such a position. But Atem was still caressing the frame of his face, letting his fingers glide over his skin before gently grazing them against his cheeks and lips. He was slightly smiling at his surprised expression.

Yugi began turning a shade of pink, bashfully looking into his warm red eyes with own purple ones. He hesitated and gulped, as he was never asked that before. "Y-You...want me to be," He could barely repeat the request. "Be on top?" That was just out of the question! He could never do something like that! He just didn't have it in him. He couldn't be, _dominant_ , it just wasn't his style. But the way Atem was looking at him, so longingly and persuasive, he could at least consider it. He bit his bottom lip, and looked to the side. "I-I don't know Atemu, I don't think I'm ready for that-"

Atem lowered his eyes and made a flat frown with his mouth. "You said you weren't ready for double penetration, but you took our dicks like a depraved prostitute, now didn't you?"

Knee-jerk reaction, Yugi became defensive and offended. "..!? S-Shut up! I did not!"

"Oh yes you did. You wanted more after we came inside you the first time-" His mouth was covered by the back of Yugi's palm.

With an angry and embarrassed expression, Yugi grit his teeth. "Shut _up!_ I'll break your neck if you keep saying stuff like that!"

Well this was a first, Yugi didn't normally get angry when he teased him. He must have really been hung up about that. The Egyptian sighed and placed his hand on top of Yugi's, gently pulling it away from his lips. "Look puff cheeks, I'm just saying, you're not as weak as you think." He smiled a little at the sight of his now pouting face. "I would love it if you topped, and I'm sure Yami would too. It'd be a nice change, to help switch things up a little."

"B-But, I'm not good like Heba. He's better at it than me."

"How would you know? You never tried it." Atem deadpanned. Huh. That was a good point. But Yugi still didn't wanna do it! He, just wasn't ready. Atem then started to slowly smirk. He could sense his doubts, so he tried a little more persuasion. "Besides, don't you wanna hear me scream your name? Over and over?"

Yugi's eyes twitched a bit. He was starting to lose it from sheer embarrassment alone. "I-I u-uhhh..I...Um.."

"You know, like..." Atem's next choice of words, caused the complexion of Yugi's face to flush into a permanent state of red. "Ah...Ahh...Fuck, Yugi..." He moaned, pulling at his own jacket and pants to make matters even worse for the hacker. " _Oh fuck me..!"_ He cupped his own crotch, arching his back. _"_ Yugi, please...! _Harder..._ You're gonna make me cum-!"

"God damn it, _stop!_ " Yugi squealed meekly while turning away completely. He put his hands over his cheeks and lowered his eyes. Atem couldn't help but make a few chuckles as he fixed his clothing. Those moans sounded so realistic, Yugi was impressed by how well he could fake his tone. After all, it wouldn't be the first time he's tricked him with that vocal talent of his. Still, it wasn't enough to convince him. "Maybe, maybe n-next time..."

His efforts were futile in the end. Soon, Atem became the one who was pouting.

* * *

 _ **One year and four months after Yami's revival from his coma.**_

It had been nearly two months now, and Atem was ready to jump out the window. Yugi was still being forced to stay home from work, which isn't what he minded. He liked having him here, even if he did get on his nerves sometimes. However, Yugi would be able to go back to work full time soon. Considering his two lovers were always at work, he appreciated the time they could spend together. Yami however, didn't like the change so much. He would return home tired as hell, would barely eat, and head straight to bed. Apparently more missions and huge work loads from Yugi's department was being piled on him constantly, and he couldn't take it anymore. He wouldn't even say hello when he walked in, he'd just pass out on the couch with his suit still on.

Once, Atem tried to seduce Yami during one of his stressful days, but all Yami did was turn over in bed, give him an empty glare, and fell back asleep. That's what was driving Atem crazy, they weren't doing _anything._ Even Yugi had his hands tied since he was behind in work, so he had to do extra stuff at home. He was trying his best not to have so much work on Yami's shoulders, but that was in turn stressing _him_ out too. They were both unintentionally giving each other more work to deal with, and it was killing them. Yugi would be so tired, he'd either fall asleep on the couch as well, or sleep-walk. Yes, _sleep-walk._ Which was something neither Yami or Atem knew he could do. And he didn't just sleep walk, he typed actual coherent sentences in his slumber. He was miraculously working while he was asleep. Yami made a mental note to call Joey to see if Yugi ever did this with him while they were living together. Actually, they needed to make an entire list of things Yugi could do.

They were more busy than ever, so much so that they haven't went on a date. They didn't have sex, they didn't even argue. They were just _there._ It was so drab and boring, Atem couldn't stand it any more. Things were better when Yugi actually had to join Yami and leave. How was that even possible? Atem was getting irritated and a lot more cranky. Sometimes he'd snap on Yami and Yugi in a not-so-playful way and would almost initiate a pointless argument. He'd apologize, but things were still so tense and mundane. He hated it, they all hated it.

On a brighter note, Heba's behavior thankfully was clearing up according to Yugi, and that's why he would be able to return to work fairly soon. Within a couple days at best. He still had some headaches here and there, and he wanted to be at one hundred percent. He had to work with sensitive and exorbitant pieces of advanced technology, and handle delicate and highly toxic chemicals everyday. He couldn't have any ailments that might effect his performance at his job. His disorder made it hard enough, he didn't need anything else distracting him. Heba never forced an alter with him, and he hadn't talked to anyone at all, so Yugi just assumed he gave up on trying to mess with him mentally and physically. They still had to have a one-on-one with him, though.

As for today however, Atem would try to seduce Yugi this time. He couldn't believe how much he craved to be pounded, but he needed something to take the edge off. And damn it, he'd get some if it was the last thing he'd do. It wasn't just about the sex, it never was for Atem. That's not why he enjoyed it so much, despite what his lovers may or may not think. As a rape victim, Atem just loved the feeling of...Well, being loved. Despite how rough they might have been with each other during intercourse, he could still feel love between the three of them. Never any intentions to hurt, never anything he wasn't uncomfortable with. Nothing was forced, nothing was painful, and he didn't feel like shit after an orgasm. He didn't feel shame, he didn't feel dirty. He felt at ease, he felt enlightened. He felt like, he mattered. He felt like he was being worshipped. Whenever they would whisper to him, to tell him how much they loved him, or how well he moved his body, it made him feel so good about himself. Atem wasn't one for compliments, in fact he kind of hated them, but during their moments in love, he couldn't help but feel flattered regardless. And that's what he wanted, that's what he needed. This is what he craved.

Sp, the Egyptian took off all of his clothes that he normally wore to lounge around the house, and decided to make breakfast in his favorite apron, butt naked.

Yugi was already awake, and had been awake since four in the morning. He was actually waiting for Atem in the kitchen, as he promised him in a text when he woke up that he'd cook him something. Once he walked downstairs, he made a sharp turn towards the kitchen. He saw Yugi sitting at one of the kitchen islands, the one with the stools aligned by the side. He didn't have his laptop, only his smart phone and earphones. He looked bored and even a little sad. Quietly, Atem walked behind him and placed his hands on his shoulders. Yugi gasped at first, but then sighed once he realized it was Atem. He didn't have to turn around, Atem smelled like cherries and pomegranates. He wrapped his strong arms around his shoulders, laying his head against the side of his neck. "Hey." He greeted before kissing his cheek.

Yugi made a small smile. He reached up to grab his hand and hold it. "Hey you." He greeted back. He felt Atem nuzzle his ear, his lips barely grazing it.

"What did you want to eat?"

"Pancakes and b-bacon?"

"How about..." Atem pushed against his back even more, holding him a little tighter as he began trailing kisses on his cheek. "Pancakes, bacon, sunny side up eggs with runny yolk," He saw Yugi's eyes light up at the mention of runny eggs. Yami despised runny eggs, but Yugi loved lapping up the yolk. "French toast, aaaand...Bagels with cream cheese?"

"S-So much food, I can't eat all of that!"

Well that wasn't true at all, Yugi had a bottomless stomach. "Yugi, I've seen you eat seven burgers in one night. Joey couldn't even catch up with you at that buffet."

"T-They were really good though..."

Atem placed one last kiss on his face before taking his arms from his body and standing up straight. "Besides, it's for Yami too. And he's not eating as well as he's supposed to." He walked around the counter and towards the stove. As he did, Yugi got a full view of how naked he was. The Egyptian grabbed his apron from one of the racks hanging up on the wall. As he reached for it, his elbow accidentally knocked over a stray utensil that was laying on the main kitchen counter. It fell to the tile floor, metal clanging loudly. Seeing this, Atem bent downwards to grab said object. Yugi saw more than a full moon that morning, he saw an _eclipse_. Then, he suddenly felt a small poke through his pants. Yugi nervously bit his lip and adverted his eyes instantly. "You still piled in work?" Atem asked as he stood upwards while wrapping the apron around his waist, and placing the utensil back where it belonged.

"No, I managed to get t-to a point where Yami doesn't have to take over anymore." He sounded guilty. "If it wasn't for all that technology installed in his brain, he wouldn't have been able to do any of it. I should be g-grateful, I guess. I know it gives him a hard time, using his abilities."

"Don't sweat it too much, puff cheeks. Pretty boy's not one to complain, and I'm sure he didn't mind."

Yugi's eyes drifted to the marble material below him, and pushed his phone aside. "Yeah..." He trailed off. "Heba's still r-really quiet. He won't talk to me."

The Egyptian sighed as he took out the necessary equipment from the cabinets. Bowls, a mixer, spatula, some cooking oil, etcetera. "I just don't want him to mess with you anymore." He went to the fridge and thought about all the ingredients he'd need for the big meal. "Hopefully the meal'll take your mind off of things for a while."

"Um," Yugi blinked. "Is there a reason why you're cooking w-with hot butter, without clothes? You could get popped."

Atem shrugged. "I've got an apron. Besides, you know just as well as I do that I've been through worse." He smirked and turned to the side. "What? Like what you see?" He asked sensually while swaying his hips a little.

"N-No!" Yugi stammered. He crossed his arms and blushed while looking everywhere else but Atem. "I was just a little concerned, that's all!"

"Actually, before I get started..." His boyfriend suddenly said while putting down the rest of the ingredients on the counter. He traveled back to where Yugi was, much to his surprise, and hopped up to sit on top of the island in front of him. He scooted forward so his legs could dangle over the edge. "I wanted to ask you something." The only thing covering Atem's genitals, was that small red apron down below in between his legs. "You've been so stressed lately, and you're finally taking a break, so..." He scooted backwards a little, and began to spread his legs apart right in front of Yugi's purple eyes. His rich caramel colored skin shined beautifully in the kitchen's light, his perfectly sculpted legs widening for a great view. "...If you need something to relieve some stress, I'll help you."

His length was lying right underneath that apron, just sitting there waiting to be touched. He was throwing it right at Yugi, he was giving him the best opportunity. "A-Atemu-"

"You can be on top too. No," He swung his legs around to turn his body with his back facing him. But his back wasn't the only thing being shown. Atem laid on his stomach, his elbows resting on the island while his ass was now directly in Yugi's face. "I _want_ you to top. I want you to take me for a change." He licked his lips and lifted his lower body upwards. "I want you inside of me," He reached behind, and loosened the tie of his apron. He let it fall from his body, onto the floor. "Please, I need it. I need you, Yugi." Could he be anymore subtle? Yugi wanted to yell 'no' over and over, but he couldn't help the growing erection in his pants. It wouldn't stop hardening, he couldn't stop feeling aroused. Atem was just-His body, it was...Yugi bit his lip even harder, and he was sure he would draw blood if he bit it any harder. God he was so fucking hot, he was so sexy. He wanted to touch him, to grope that perfect ass of his-God damn it, what was he thinking!?

"A-Atemu," Yugi stuttered. "I-I-I-" Shit, he couldn't make coherent sentences. "I-I don't think...I don't think I can d-do that-"

His fingers began to travel to his backside. "You want me to finger myself for you? I think there's some lube upstairs-"

"N-No!"

The Egyptian blinked. "Oh, you wanna do it yourself? That's fine-"

Yugi was completely crimson at this point. He shook his head while waving his hands back and forth. "NO! _No!_ No, I-I don't know if I can...You know, do it right." He began to stare at Atem's bottom, wanting to grab at least one cheek and slap it. "I-It's not that I don't want to, I'm just nervous."

"You're always nervous, puff cheeks." With a roll of his eyes, Atem got up from his submissive position, turning back around to sit up correctly while crossing his legs. "I'll help you, don't worry." He then gave him an assuring smile. "Sex isn't just one-sided, I'll guide you no problem. Okay?" He reached down to grasp Yugi's arms and pull them towards his body. He placed his pale hands in between his legs, letting them rub against his inner thighs. "Just do what you always do, nothing really changes." He then pulled his hands even closer, letting them touch his crotch. He breathed out a small moan, eyeing his limbs hungrily. He could feel Yugi wrap his fingers around the base of his member and rub. Atem started to kneel so Yugi could have more room to touch him down there. He grew hard quickly, his eyes slightly twitching as he tried not to close them in bliss. "Yeah, just like that...Don't stop.." He whispered.

Yugi figured that Atem wanted to be screwed on the kitchen counter, which in itself was kinda hot. He knew he'd freak out about it later when he'd have to clean it up. He gently let go, before carefully climbing on top of the counter as well to join him. He barely made it because of his twitching, but he made it up and sat next to Atem. He placed his hand back in between his legs, and leaned closer to place a deep kiss on his lips. For a brief moment, he parted the kiss to put his other hand towards his own mouth. He sucked his fingers for a short while to coat them in spit, before taking them out and continuing the kiss. He reached his from behind Atem to trail his fingers down in between his cheeks. As he rubbed from the front, he began to press in the back with his digits. Atem's body grew hot, and he was getting bigger. Yugi's fingers were wet and sticky, and they were beginning to press in. "I hope I'm," He murmured into the kiss. "Doing this right.." He sucked against Atem's tongue before sliding his own onto it. He finger pushed in ever so slowly, entering him. Atem stiffened, but he didn't let it bother him.

Atem slid his hands underneath Yugi's T shirt, and down his pants simultaneously. He tugged both his trousers and his boxers down. Yugi broke the kiss for a second time, moving to pull and kick off his pants and undergarments onto the floor. He went back in to consummate their mouths, and returned his hands to where they belonged while adding another finger. His fingers entered in and out, gradually stretching his insides as he kept rubbing his shaft. He let his mouth drift from his soft lips, then began to brush it along his chin, and down his jawline. He licked at his cheek, nipped at his neck. Biting against his throat as he groped his hand on his penis. He made markings on his body that would soon turn red. Atem rubbed his hand against his abdomen, feeling his stomach and his belly button. He kissed his ear as he inserted another finger, making it the third. "I..." The Egyptian made a small gasp as Yugi started to become more rough with his movements. "I'm sorry..." He inhaled.

"Gomen?" Yugi repeated with a questionable and steamy voice. "S..Sorry for what?" He took his hands away from his member and wrapped them underneath Atem's legs. He then lifted them upwards a little so he could have more leverage in fingering his boyfriend. He placed his other hand down from the front so he could place his three fingers in once more. He was stretching from within, he could feel him easing off. He was really tight for some reason, painfully so. It must have been because they barely had sex anymore. Ah, that was probably why Atem wanted to do it so badly. "Oh, I think I get it," He said, realizing Atem couldn't even respond because he was too busy trying not to moan. "But I w-want you to say it." He made a small smirk. "If you can, anyway." He teased.

The Egyptian wanted to chuckle, but he couldn't. "Bastard.." He scoffed while giving Yugi a playful glare. "I didn't mean to...pressure you..Ooh fuck..." He leaned his head back in pleasure. "Yugi...!" He hissed while clenching one eye shut. "Just...Do it already.." He reached down to grab Yugi's wrist, but the paler male shoved his fingers even farther inside of his body to stop him. This earned him a loud and startled gasp from Atem, who's mouth stayed agape in shock. "Y-You motherfucker..." He growled. " _Fuck..!_ "

With a chuckle, Yugi stop pushing his fingers in, and slowly pulled them out. With fluids on his hands and fingers, he seized the bottom of his shirt and pulled it towards his mouth, so he could use it to hold his top up to reveal his torso. He gestured for Atem to get back in that doggy style position. "Tnnm mmrrm." 'Turn around', he mumbled through the fabric. Atem completely understood, and while panting, did as he was told. He turned around and got on his elbows and knees once more, his arse sticking outwards and his rock-solid length hanging between his legs. Yugi crawled closer, and pulled off his shirt before tossing it somewhere. He then groped Atem's bottom tightly, earning another moan from the Egyptian. "Tell me if I'm not d-doing something right." He reminded as he got behind him, placing his member right onto his ass. Yugi was already hard, he just needed it to get a little more wet. He rubbed his own erection, pumping himself a few times. He then directed it towards his semi-tight entrance, and carefully moved his hips forward.

" _Fffuuuck_ me..." Atem made a lengthy hiss, squeezing his eyes shut. No, he wasn't semi-tight at all, he was still completely tight. It's been too long, his body wasn't as relaxed as it usually should have been. It hurt, he couldn't handle all of him at once right now. "W-Wait," He breathed.

"I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Yugi frowned and ceased moving his hips. He crouched down to hug and hold him beneath him. "I'll stop," He kissed his deltoids, rubbing his finger tips on his smooth bronze skin. "Forgive me, please.." He whispered. "You just, feel r-really good." Yeah, speaking of which, he didn't even put it all in and Atem felt fucking _incredible_. Holy moly, maybe he needed to do this more often. "Mmmn..." He sucked in a moan while suddenly grasping his forearm. "Oh shit..."

"Heheh," Atem smirked through his fading pain. "You like it, don't you? I told you it felt good."

"Oh my God, I didn't even put it all in and...W-Wow.."

Interesting, considering Yugi technically already had Atem before. But Kisara told them that different personalities had different experiences and different memories, hence why one couldn't remember what the other did before altering. In Yugi's brain, he had never experienced this before, and his first time was very stimulating. The Egyptian sucked in a deep breath before slowly opening his eyes. "Don't worry, you'll be able to put it all inside of me when I adjust." He slightly shifted his knees. "Actually, you're a lot bigger than you look." Of course Atem would know, after all. He turned his head to the side to glance at him from behind. "You know that?"

"Compared to you and Yami-kun, I-I always thought I was pretty small."

God was he wrong about that. "Oh no, baby. You're nice and big." Yugi truly didn't give himself enough credit. The hacker's cheeks blushed at the pet name.

"B-Baby?" He never really called him that before.

"Shh, just," He swallowed hard to prepare himself. He knew this would feel good, he just had to relax. Something he always had to remind himself every time they did this. "Go on."

"Atemu," Yugi said as he moved forward carefully. The tightness was trapping him from below, so much that it was taking his breath away even as he was speaking. "I-I love you." He bit his bottom lip. Only a little more and he'd be in entirely. He placed his hands in the middle of his back, planting them on his body to hold on as he let his entrance take him. "Fuck-" He unusually cursed. The tip of his head was so sensitive right now. It didn't really hurt but, it felt slightly uncomfortable. Still, it ultimately felt good too. Yugi hissed at the sensation and continued to press on.

There was no turning back now.

* * *

"Ahh...Aah...ah.. _Fuck-_ Yugi...!" Tan fingers gripped at Yugi back. His nails struck his skin, digging in until they actually drew blood. The nails scraped harshly, opening small fresh wounds. Atem could feel his insides melting, holding his lover against him with a death grip. His legs were trapped around him, allowing for him to penetrate him even deeper. They had switched positions, with Atem laying on his back. "It feels so good...Don't stop, please.." He moaned. Even as blood dripped through his fingers, Yugi didn't even falter. He didn't care if Atem shoved a thousand knives into his back. As long as he kept humping him against this kitchen counter, there was no stopping him.

Besides, this is the same guy who couldn't feel pain. Yugi was unstoppable, he was a damned monster. He wouldn't stop moving even if his entire body was blown to bits. His stamina was unrivaled, he was nearly as fast as Yami and almost as strong as Atem when pushed hard enough. But he was durable, almost as unnerving as a machine. Nothing, not even death could stop him. He didn't care if Atem was drilling his nails in his back from how strong the pleasure was, he would keep going until he released. Until then, his hips wouldn't stop moving. His pumps wouldn't slow, or stop for a short moment to rest. Yugi was a lot of things, but above all else, he was determined. Persistence was his strongest virtue, meaning nothing would cease until he's seen Atem cry out and cum below him.

This was even a little scary. Yugi was panting a little but, his face was so...Indescribable. He looked angry, yet not. He looked determined, yet maybe a little tired? So cool and aloof, yet wanting and almost begging for more pleasure. Atem couldn't understand what he was feeling right now, but his gaze felt intense. Yugi was the most capricious person he had ever met, and he fucking loved that. He loved that sense of unknown danger, and that was the epitome of Yugi, right to his core. That's what made this moment of love so much more pleasurable. The sex so much better knowing he had someone like him driving in and out of him. Yugi was insane, and so was Heba, but Yugi was worse.

More fearless, more unpredictable, more dangerous.

...Shit, that just made him even more attractive.

"Fuck...Oh fuck.." Atem sucked in a breath. His spine automatically arched, all thanks to the way he was thrusting. "Choke me.." He whispered. " _Please,_ Yugi...!" He begged. It was rare that he asked this during sex, since his loves always looked at him wide-eyed whenever he made such an extreme request. But Atem was known for loving erotic asphyxiation, so it wasn't that unusual to hear him beg for it now. Though it was still quite an alarming plea. However, Yugi just wanted to see him climax. He wouldn't hurt him too bad, but he would at least him give him the slight sensation of depleting oxygen. Then he'd make a few hard thrusts in the right angles, and he'd get what he wanted. They both would.

With a sharp hiss, Atem gasped. Yugi had thrusted extra hard that time. He took his nails from his back and tugged at his spiky hair. His mouth was stuck agape, he couldn't shut his mouth. He was in so much shock from pleasure, that he couldn't even say anything. Yugi took his hands from his hips and reached both of them towards his neck. He grasped his throat, and lightly squeezed. Atem started to smile in pure satisfaction. God he loved his kink. Again, Yugi felt a little more normal for once in his life considering he still couldn't understand the joys of this fetish. Not that he would want to, this was _weird,_ even for him. Still, seeing Atem's face stuck in ecstasy was all worth it. Atem laid his head back against the counter with his body arching upwards. He loved this, he loved this so much. He eased off of Yugi's hair and reached for his wrist. He squeezed down onto his arm, wanting him to tighten his grip on his throat.

" _H-Harder_...I..I-I'm..begging you.." He croaked. Yugi became alarmed. Shit, was he hurting him? And if he was, why the hell was he enjoying this so much?! "Strangle me-"

Holy shit, was he being serious right now? He could kill him! "A-Atemu, I'd end up killing you!"

"I d-don't...care~" To Atem, dying form an orgasm had to have been the best way out.

With a frown, Yugi let go of his neck and firmly put one hand over his mouth instead. Hopefully that'd suffice, because he refused to strangle his sex-crazed boyfriend just for a short-lived sexual high. Atem's eyes were half lidded, nearly rolling back as he struggled to keep his irises on Yugi. He was close, he was so close to hitting it. He could feel it. "M-Mm.." He was going to cum, he couldn't take much more. Or else he'd lose his mind all over again. "Ah... _Ngh_.." Yugi moaned as he thrusted. Suddenly, he clenched his eyes shut tightly before slamming into the Egyptian.

His heart thumped violently, Atem's breathing accelerated. He hit his spot, he couldn't take it anymore. "Mmmffh! _Mmmm...!_ " He cried out, his scream and grunts muffled by Yugi's palm. His body made spasms, twitching and trembling on the surface of the counter. His legs slowly raised as he grabbed at his hand, seizing his wrist tightly. It was as if he needed something to grab onto for leverage of his orgasm. He would have fell off if he hadn't grabbed something. White fluids flew on their abdomens, while red ruby eyes fluttered as they rolled in excitement. Yugi took his hand off, but he still continued to thrust. He never stopped moving even when Atem climaxed. " _Oh God_ , please..!" It was like he was crying, that's how emotional he sounded. "Yes..! _Fuck me...!_ Ahh! _Ah!_ Nmm fuck..!" He held up his hand and pulled his finger at the side of his mouth, so his lips would make a larger opening. "Do it in my mouth Yugi...Finish on me..Please...!"

The hacker pulled his hips back, and reached down to grasp his shaft. He pulled Atem a little closer as he rubbed his length, aiming directly at him. He moved his knees so he could move more on top of him. He got close enough so that his member just barely touched Atem's face, with his bottom hovering over his tan chest. Looking at his lover's face, he realized he wanted it so bad. He was flicking his tongue at him, he wanted his seed down his throat. He tugged at his erection harshly, squinting his eyes with a groan, before flinching and squirting his essence onto the Egyptian's face. White splashed on his cheeks, his temple and his mouth. He saw him make a passionate expression, sticking out his tongue and licking some of the substance off of his lips. He then sat up and reached behind to push the other closer. He let his member touch his lips, before wrapping them around it's head. Yugi made a stifled gasp as he released even more, closing his eyes completely. White filled Atem's mouth, almost smiling as Yugi filled it with his own little version of love.

"Mmn.." Atem hummed as he took it out of his mouth, gulping as he allowed some of it to slip down his throat. It dripped down his chin, and down to his collar bone. "You taste so fucking good..." He smiled at him sweetly. "I love you."

"H-Holy...fucking _shit_..." Yugi cursed heavily. He was panting, his brows furrowed as he tried riding out his own orgasm. "I-I love you too," He smiled a bit at his dirty yet innocent expression. "Chocolate~" He used the old nick name with love. Yugi got down on all fours so he could meet Atem's gaze face-to-face. Their eyes lowered, leaning closer until their mouths met.

As they kissed, the front door to their home opened and closed. They held each other affectionately, making light moans as they made small touches on each other's bodies. Welp, all of this would be a bitch to clean up later but, oh well. With their skin and the counter soiled with their essence, they didn't even care. They just continued to kiss and rub. Some light shuffling, then footsteps echoed on the floors of the halls. They became louder as they entered the kitchen. Feeling a presence behind them, Yugi ceased and broke away from their passionate kiss. He looked to the side near the kitchen entryway, and saw their third lover standing by it with his suit jacket on his shoulder. He looked a little lost, or maybe he was surprised to see cum on the counter island. Some even got on the floor, and it was decorated all over them. With a few blinks, Yami steadily walked into the kitchen while meeting Yugi's gaze. "Um," He began. "Did I miss the party?"

The eldest men of the two chuckled. He placed a peck on Atem's nose. "Maybe," He giggled as Atem ran his fingers through his hair with a smile of his own. The Egyptian then swiped some of the white substance that lingered on his face with his finger and placed it in his own mouth for a taste.

"Nmm, wish you were here...Would have been even more fun." He winked at Yami as he did so, grinning even more as Yugi trailed more soft kisses on his cheek. He rubbed his tan hands on his shoulders and arms. He even seized Yugi's hand and placed it by his mouth to suck on his digits as well. Yami just shook his head with half a grin. This wouldn't be the first time he'd walk in on their love making, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. "I didn't know you'd be home so early," Atem breathlessly stated to Yami while caressing his other lover's face.

"Well, I managed to wrap things up quickly today. Wait-" Yami's eyes widened as his semi-robotic brain processed what just happened while he was gone. "Did, did Yugi top...?" His eyes flashed red, as he seemed slightly irritated by the revelation.

To this, Yugi narrowed his own. "Yeah, it was f-fun. Why do you look angry? Your eyes are red."

Yami scoffed and crossed his arms. "I'm not angry, I'm jealous." He then glowered at Atem. "How you managed to get Yugi to top, I'll never know."

With a sneer, the red eyed man held up a middle finger. "The ol' nude apron method, works every time. You snooze you lose, pretty boy."

"Tch. You're lucky, but next time, I'll have him all to myself." He declared possessively. Hm, perhaps he'd trap Yugi at work when he least expected it.

Yugi's face heated up with colors of red and pink as the two fought over him. Geez, they wanted him that badly? "Y-You two wanted me to be on top that bad?"

" _Yes!_ " They both exclaimed in unison.

The D75 newbie leaned against the wall of the kitchen. "To have you dominate us is a privilege. And as for you," He looked back at Atem. "Why do you look so happy, instead of grumpy and angry at the world? You know, besides the fact that you just came all over your precious kitchen counter."

"Fuck you, pretty boy." He retorted. "I'm just finally relieved."

Yugi looked down at his boyfriend. "Relieved of w-what?"

With a grunt, Atem sat up and gently pushed him aside so he could fully sit on the counter. He sighed softly, and leaned against Yugi's side. "I really shouldn't complain since I don't work anymore myself, but you two," He grimaced. "You two work until you're burnt out. You're both always exhausted, stressed or, you just don't want to be bothered. None of us had sex in almost two months." He scratched behind his head. "That's kind of why I've been more aggressive lately. You would always push me away if I tried to make any advances, or just bluntly asked. When we'd argue, neither of you didn't even want make up sex. Heh...Honestly, if Yugi hadn't fucked me like that just now, I genuinely think I would have snapped and killed one of you in your sleep." He turned to face Yugi and rubbed his chest, where his heart was, and pecked the side of his face. "I just, needed _something._ To feel something from one of you so I could mellow out." He needed to feel their love, at least just one of them.

So that's what this was all about. He just wanted to feel loved. If Yami wasn't mistaken, this was a reason, or rather excuse, a lot of cheaters used when they were caught by their lovers. That they just needed attention, or that needed to feel love since they weren't getting it from their original partner. This made the two feel a little guilty. The past couple months were indeed frustrating in a lot of ways. Petty arguing, not showing much affection, and absolutely no sex. They were all living like a married couple on a short way down to a divorce. They were just working so hard, and Yugi's disorder forced him to stay home. Yugi annoyed him while Yami acted cold. That in turn made Atem gradually angrier and a lot more pissed off at almost anything. They both were at fault for this. It was no wonder he looked so happy after what they just did. He desperately needed to feel that rush of adrenaline and passion.

Yami exhaled softly. "I think I understand," He glanced at Yugi. "We both do." He walked over to them and stood by the counter. "Trust me, I wanted to have you both so many times, but I was always so tired. I was always sleepy or just not in the mood to do anything. I never took your feelings into consideration. I treated you both very coldly," He leaned over and kissed them both shortly. "For that, I am sorry."

Yugi placed his arm around Atem. "I was always afraid Heba might do something without my knowledge. He's been acting s-so weird, I didn't want him to try anything. And I'm so needy. I'm basically a patient in some elderly home. I a-annoy you both all the time, so I'm sorry too."

Atem smiled to himself. They always made up like this, it was almost laughable. "I know it's kind of 'my thing' and all but, I didn't mean to act like a dick to you two so much. I hate snapping on you for no reason." He gave Yami a particular stare. "I would hug you, but I'd get some of Yugi's stuff on your work clothes."

Yami made a small smile. "There's already some blood on it anyway from an earlier mission, I don't mind." He stepped towards them and wrapped his arms around them both.

The Egyptian held them closely, smiling as he felt his chest warm up. This, is what he needed to feel. He probably didn't even need to have sex with Yugi, he just needed to have this warm feeling inside of him growing, sparking up a flame just like usual. "I'm sorry too." He whispered in the crook of Yami's neck.

The D75 newbie sighed as they embraced. "Maybe I can convince Ishtar to try and get me some time off, so we can go on a date this week," He slowly let go and scowled. "But the higher ups are breathing down my neck like rabid dogs. I'm not sure how it'll go."

...

Hold on a second, _what?_

Something broke in Atem's brain, and he was pretty sure it was his rage that he put away after some time. "... _What?_ " He growled as he let go of Yugi. "They're _still_ treating you like shit?" Yami was one of, if not the hardest working agents of D75. He worked harder than elites, and worked just as much as a veteran. Frankly, Yugi's the only one who should have such a busy schedule, not a newbie. Sure, Yami was associated with a veteran, whom was Gozaburo. And yes, his parents were agents as well, strong ones. And _yes_ , he did have robotic mechanics inside of his brain that automatically made him an ace. However, that didn't mean they could use him like some cheap whore. Hell, they weren't even paying him as much as they should for all the hours he's put in. This was complete bullshit, and Atem wasn't going to stand for this any longer. "I think I need to have a little talk with them-"

"Atem, no." Yami quickly cut him off, knowing how impulsive he could be when annoyed. "It's not that serious, please. Don't cause trouble."

"Are you kidding me? I used to work for those sons of bitches, I know them personally!"

...Huh. "You do..?" Yami tilted his head.

Yugi did the same with a raised brow. "You do?"

The Egyptian just scooted off the counter with a frown "Hell yeah I know those assholes."

Yami's expression softened. "Well, perhaps but, they're still really important people Atem. They treat everyone, even Ishizu, like some inferior. They wouldn't listen to you."

He went to the cabinets for some paper towels and tore some off to hand it to Yugi. "Look, I was Dartz's prodigy, practically his son. As the Boss, you get to brush elbows with the higher ups. But Dartz was different, he wasn't just important to them, but to the government as a whole. He was actually close friends with some of these people. You know, until he tried to shut down that experimentation building Gozaburo was fucking with. Anyway, when I was a boy, I used to perform for them. Dartz would have me sing for them. I'd end up puking afterwards, but they still loved my performances. I served them tea or wine, I sat in their meetings, I even went on a private mission for one of them. Which I accomplished successfully, mind you. They praised me, they saw my abilities first hand and treated me just as well as Dartz. They _know_ me." He used some of the paper towels to clean himself off of any unwanted bodily fluids. "Sure, I kind of stopped talking to them once Dartz stopped playing nice, but they still regarded me as one of their best children of all time. They saw promise in me even before the play pen. They had their eyes on me since I got in D75, and they never once treated me like some inferior."

The eldest between the two was slack jawed. "W-What? But, nobody...When did any of that happen?"

"No one was to know that I knew the higher ups. I was already the Boss's prodigy, and every veteran ends up having one at their side, but that would show extreme favoritism. They felt that if any of the kids or veterans knew that I was their favorite as well, I'd be targeted." He glanced at Yugi with a solemn expression. "You're father wasn't the only agent murdered and betrayed by our own. There have been past veterans and elites who killed others out of personal grudges. They wanted to prevent that from happening again. Being the adoptive son of the Boss and a favorite of the higher ups, meant that I could do certain things other children couldn't. We... _I_..Did a lot of things, others couldn't or didn't know about."

"What do you mean?" Yugi narrowed his eyes. "Atemu, w-what did you do?"

Atem looked off to the side. "Well, Seto may have lived a somewhat better life on the outside world since he was adopted by his rich step-douche, but he didn't have nearly as much authority as I did when it came to D75." He nodded over to the kitchen entrance, saying without words that they should leave the room and go upstairs to shower. "I'll talk along the way, come on."

His childhood friend could sense something was deeply hidden through his red eyes.

* * *

Yami had taken off his work clothes, now completely bare except for his boxers. Yugi had already taken his shower, and was now in briefs while wearing one of Atem's shirts. The two sat on the bed and awaited for their third lover to return. Only seconds later, Atem stepped out of the shower and walked into their bedroom with a towel around his neck. He didn't join them in bed though, he instead stood by the doorway to their connected bathroom and sighed heavily. He stared at Yugi intensely, with both love and some guilt. "Yugi," He said softly. "I gotta confess something to you. You too, Yami."

Woah, they didn't like that tone. He sounded way too serious, like he did something terribly wrong. With slight anxiety brewing inside of him, Yugi mentally prepared himself for what he was going to say, and grabbed at the blankets below. Yami switched his eyes to yellow, showing that he wanted to hear the truth and nothing but. If this was serious as Atem made it sound, he didn't want any deception. Their silence was their response to have him continue and make his confession.

The Egyptian looked down at the floor for a brief second, before looking back at his old beloved childhood friend. "...Anzu, Seto and Otogi weren't supposed to live after the play pen."

Their eyes shot up in shock. Yugi began shaking his head in confusion. "No, I-What? What are y-you talking about? The play pen rules state that everyone is to die except for the last four remaining children left standing. To w-weed out anyone who was too weak to become elites."

"No." He simply replied. "Not true." He glanced over at Yami, who's eyes remained yellow. "I'm telling the truth, aren't I pretty boy?"

Yugi slowly turned to Yami, who looked just as shocked as he was. He was speechless, he didn't even respond back to either of them.

Atem continued. "Originally, according to D75's top secret governmental laws, only one child is to survive in the play pen. Once the brawl is down to less than a dozen children, the adults would make the survivors fight each other one on one until only two children are left. Then, a final fight to the death to see who was the strongest. Whoever killed the other first, would be their number one elite." He exhaled again, he really didn't want to do this right now, but he couldn't hide this forever. "Yugi, _I_ _fucking love you_." He nearly whispered. "I loved you since we were little kids. You were everything to me. My only friend in the entire fucking world. We were different, and we needed to be by each other's side. I needed you to survive that play pen, so I begged Dartz to have the higher ups fix the play pen brawl, so that only you and I would be left. That there would be two surviving elites instead of one."

His confession held nothing but truth, and it was deeply heartfelt.

"Dartz knew that was a selfish request, but he loved me like his own. Not only that but, you were a lot more important to D75 than you think, Yugi. You being the kid of one of their best veterans of all time was enough to keep their eye on you. Dartz knew that your father would wreak havoc if he didn't pull some strings to let you live. Ishizu was on his ass about it, too. After all, they loved you as well. And me, the higher ups assured my survival no matter what. They specifically wanted me to make it out on top. But Ishizu, your dad and Dartz...they all felt like shit, letting other children die just for us, whether we measured up and earned the right to live or not." Atem swallowed hard as he tried to ignore their outraged expressions. No doubt Yami would be upset, considering Atem nearly got Seto killed several years ago, deliberately. And Yugi, as hypocritical as it may sound, thought that no one else in their relationship had anymore secrets to hide, that everyone was being honest. But that just wasn't true. "Then, I uh," He stammered. "I-We, found your father's body and what we thought was your dead body that very day. Gozaburo declared you were dead, so, I didn't know what Dartz would do after that. Him allowing four survivors, was his own idea that he made up on the spot. When I asked him about it later, he said he didn't want me to be alone, so he selected the few who were the top five, besides me. He knew that I would be the only survivor, and he didn't want me to be isolated. Especially since my only friend was gone."

"B-But-" Yugi stood up from the bed with a slightly wobbly stance, and gripped some of his own hair with one hand. He was breathless as he spoke, as he was still in disbelief. "That...can't be true.."

"Think about it, Yugi." Atem said. "Why do you think all of the prodigies just so happened to survive?"

Yugi's heart sank once he said that. The conclusion was clear. "...Anzu-chan, Kaiba-kun, Otogi-kun...You..."

"Exactly. Anzu was Mai's, Seto was Gozaburo's, and Otogi was Ishizu's. You were your father's until you took Otogi's spot, and I was Dartz's. We were all prodigies. Dartz guaranteed their safety."

Yami spoke up after this. "Did the veterans interfere with the brawl, to help you even more?"

"Actually, no. Dartz was very confident that either me, or Seto would end up weeding out all of the kids without help, so no one had any hand in that. No, that was all us." He felt a nasty taste in his mouth. He sounded like a psychopath. God, what was he thinking back then? Everything was so cruel and cutthroat, that in only a few years of his miserable childhood, he became just as bad as the very adults he despised.

"So," Yami's voice decreased. "My brother's supposed to be dead right now?"

"Technically," Atem nodded slowly. "Yes. If it wasn't for Dartz' kindness, if it wasn't for the higher ups bypassing the laws, I don't think I would have met you, Yami. I only met you through Seto, and I only reunited with Yugi thanks to my mission to protect you." He made a bittersweet smile. "Shit, if it wasn't for that bastard Dartz I..." He looked away with his hand covering his mouth. His sentence never finished. He cleared his throat and tried to keep his composure. He wouldn't cry for him again, not this time. He didn't want to. Not now. "Look," He turned back to them and got on the bed to seize their hands. "I told you this to basically say, that the higher ups _have_ to listen to me. Or at least take what I say into consideration. I don't know why, but besides Dartz, I'm super important to them. They didn't even want me to retire this early in my life, they wanted to keep me in D75 for as long as they could. I may not know them or care for them as much I did for Dartz or Ishizu, but I do know them. And you can bet your ass that they damn well know me. They can't ignore me or patronize me, I'm the son of someone they held dear. They took Dartz's death almost as hard as Ishizu, and they even wanted to reconnect with me after his autopsy. But Ishizu did me a favor and told them off. I didn't really want to deal with them anymore. They pissed off Dartz numerous times and allowed harsh and cruel things. They didn't even punish Mai for what she did to me in that fucking office. Hell, if anything, they fucking owe me."

With a lone and quiet voice, Yugi just asked why. "Why...?" He murmured. "Why keep t-this away from me? From either of us? From Seto-kun?"

"Dartz made me promise him not to tell Seto, or even Yami once he found out about D75. In fact, he told me when we were in the old experimentation building."

* * *

 _...The two made their way to the right that was closest to them. As they walked, Atem brought something up. "Boss, don't you think its a bit risky bringing Yami here?" He asked._

 _"Probably. For both his own safety, and the fact that he might find about about his past. But I'm sure Seto and your lover will handle that. Should Yami be exposed to anything, neither Yugi or Seto will hesitate in hitting him with a knockout dart."_

 _"But Boss..." Atem trailed off. "This is all too much trouble. I know you want him to fight along with us, and he wants that too, but it-"_

 _"I know what you mean Cereza. This is all just waiting to blow up in our faces. And you're not wrong." The man sighed through his nose. "But I want him as an ally. And if he needs to be exposed to the truth, then so be it. It will happen eventually, we'll just have to do deal with it."_

 _"..." Atem looked at the floor as they walked. "I understand."_

 _When they searched through the rooms that were in this corridor, they found nothing. Nothing but empty ransacked rooms with nothing in them but dust and empty needles or test tubes. Not a trace of papers or furniture in sight. This place was truly abandoned alright. When they looked through the other corridors, they still found nothing. The only one that was left, was the one far on the left side of the hallway. They quickly but quietly went inside, and saw a toppled over desk with scattered papers on the floors. Some expensive looking computer monitors were lying around, broken._

 _They gave each other a look before rushing over to examine the things in the room. The computer chair that was thrown across the room looked modern. Like it was just bought. The same with the computers. They looked like new recent models. The desk didn't look old, and it wasn't dusty. Like it was used not too long ago. In fact, the entire room looked as if it was purposely wrecked in a fit of rage. Whoever's office this was, was fed up with something or someone. They rushed to pick up the scattered papers on the floors, looking over them. They were typed written reports that were dated after Atem moved to the Kaiba manor._

 _They told of...everything._

 _Who they were taping, who they were tracking, the stuff they hacked from Yami's computer, and the progress they were making. Everything since day one was recorded here. The first attack, the destruction of their expensive computers, everything. They were all either written to Zigfried or Gozaburo. Most of them were to the snobby pink haired male, telling of the progress of every attempt to attack Yami, Atem and Yugi._

 _"Those stalkers were monitoring us the whole time." Atem grumbled. "But," He hesitated, looking at the wreckage of the office. "If that's the case, why did they destroy the equipment used to watch us?"_

 _Dartz narrowed his eyes at the computers. "I'm not particularly sure. Obviously not to hide anything, because they left their reports here in plain sight." He had a bad feeling. Something big was going to happen very soon. And for some reason, he felt like they were wasting time being here. "Cereza, we've gathered what we needed in here. Let's move and find that lab."_

 _"Understood." Atem nodded, following his master out of the office quickly._

 _But the sound of footsteps caused them to pause._

 _After dealing with some straggling lackeys that decided to try and get the drop on them for a couple minutes, Dartz flicked his wakazashi of it's blood. Atem did the same, but he had a troubled look on his face. He didn't like the situation, and he had a hunch none of this would end well today. Suddenly, his master made a large sigh and faced his adoptive son. "Cereza?" He said._

 _"Yeah, boss?"_

 _With a flat lined frown, the Boss sheathed his small sword back in his suit. "Should Yami come to realize the truth sooner than expected, please," He closed his heterochromic eyes. "Do not tell him what we did at the play pen. Not him, and neither Seto. They, they can't know just yet. Not with this much chaos rising. Besides, I don't need anymore agents to distrust me because of **my idiotic decisions...** I don't truly know how much of a threat Yami can be, and I don't want anyone to target you for being discreet either." Why, why did he look so guilty? Why did he say that? What did he mean and, what was he trying to say? _

_There was something hidden along the lines there, but Atem couldn't put his finger on it._

 _"I..." He blinked. "Yeah, of course. Just," He murmured. "Stop beating yourself up about it. I, don't regret your decision. It all worked out anyway, even if half of them did turn out to be traitors." He made a small smile to himself. "After all, I got my friend back."_

 _"Your happiness," The man said as he lifted his larger hand and placed it on top of his spiky head. He gave it a good rub, making a gorgeous smile at his son. "Is all I care about, Cereza."_

 _Atem felt a faint blush appear on his face as he looked down._

 _...He was always so kind._

 _Why didn't he realize his love for the man sooner?_

* * *

He saw Yami become puzzled by this. "He feared one of you would target me. Dartz already had an inkling that you were related to the best of the best, your mom and dad, and he feared Gozaburo might have taught you a thing or two about killing. He didn't want to take any chances. But now," He took one look into their eyes and felt his guilt eat him up from inside. "I'm sorry, I, I just didn't want you to be mad at me." He admitted. "The play pen wasn't the only thing I had a hand in. Remember when I would 'run errands' with Seto? Sometimes, I was lying. I was making Dartz help me. I'm the one who suggested Yami join us on a mission once Dartz told me he had a feeling you'd be useful. That whole Zigfried shit? That was my idea. Yugi," He looked at him specifically. "Remember when we'd have movie night in Ishizu's room when we were kids? My idea, and the higher ups allowed it. I had a hand in a lot of small things, and a few big things too." He slowly let go of their hands. "I was, being sneaky. Untrustworthy, doing all of these things behind your backs. Behind everyone's backs. I thought, you wouldn't trust me anymore. So I kept hiding it. Never talked about it, never hinted it. Nothing."

This means that Atem was the sole reason as to why Yami first flipped his switch. The sole reason as to why he gradually became who he is today. All the headaches, the nose bleeds, the eye bulging, his brain going out of whack, discovering his horrible past...That was all Atem's fault since he got Dartz to authorize the decision. Not to mention, they may have all never met if Seto hadn't survived. No doubt Yugi and Atem would have ended up together but, Yami may have never met them. _And,_ Gozaburo probably wouldn't have had to hide Yami or his past from anyone, and he could have fully become some emotionless cyborg. Gozaburo didn't want Seto to know about Yami in fear that he might try something to stop him, but if Seto had died in the play pen by Atem's hands, that may have never happened. Yami would have become what that evil tyrant wanted, but he would have never met Seto or Mokuba either. Mokuba would have been all alone, and Yami may have become some self destructive abomination that D75 may have had to end up killing.

In a twist of fate, they all dodged a bullet, but got grazed by another.

Yami was a semi-cyborg, but he still had a his family and met his two lovers. Dartz and many other veterans lost their lives, but only because they wanted to protect either themselves or someone they loved. Almost all members of the original elites from Atem's generation is dead, but only because they became traitors through Gozaburo. Gozaburo wouldn't have needed anyone to become traitors if he didn't need Yami to awaken to his true potential. Yami thankfully didn't become a mindless soldier, but he still went through a lot of pain that may prove to be permanent. Dartz and Yugi's father, among many other people may still be alive today if Dartz hadn't interfered with the original law.

They dodged many tragedies, only by accepting others.

All thanks to knowing the right people, and 'pulling strings'.

Neither Yami or Yugi knew how to feel about this information. They were still silent after what Atem said previously. The Egyptian was secretly mortified by this, as he feared their love for him may have just diminished. He thought long and hard in that shower room, and he knew he had to tell them once they brought up and complained about the higher ups once again. Atem always wanted to help them make their jobs easier in D75, and he hated keeping things from them. He had to tell them, then explain so nothing else would be weighing on his mind. Not having mind-blowing sex wasn't the only reason why he became cranky over time. It was because he himself was becoming stressed with his own guilt from his own dirty secrets. "Every time you both would come in from work so exhausted, I felt so bad." Atem said. "I always wanted to do something to help you, but you'd question me if I told you they'd listen to me. I've been hiding this for so long, that's why I always looked so sad and grumpy back then." He glanced at Yami. "Why I screamed and cried for you when you tried to kill yourself to be with your mom." He looked over at Yugi. "Why I look so shitty every time you talk about your past and mention your dad. Because I caused some of this shit. _My_ fault."

Still, with unreadable darkened faces, neither of them said a word.

Atem stood up from the bed, steadily backing away towards the door. "I know you're both probably pissed at me, and I'm so sorry. But, I promise you, if you'll let me," He placed his hand on his heart, making a promise. "I will talk to the higher ups. I promise, I can make things so much easier for you."

With that, he walked out of the room silently.

Yugi and Yami turned to stare at each other, before looking down at the bed underneath them.

* * *

 **END - 19!**

 **This is a _very_ important chapter, remember that.**

 **(Also, sorry for the wait, and sorry for the long ass chapter.)**

 **EDIT: I deleted all questions. I decided it's best that I don't give any clues at all, that isn't good writing in my opinion. The most I'll give to hints, are the bold and italicized (or even normal words that you might gleam passed) words in the chapters.**


	20. Former Agent Cereza

**Part two of Something He Didn't Tell You.**

* * *

 **20! - Former Agent Cereza**

* * *

 _ **One year and four months after Yami's revival from his coma.**_

* * *

 _ **Later That Day**_

A young woman in her mid teens rolled over at the obnoxious sound of her digital alarm clock that sat beside her lamp. With an annoyed groan, she raised her fist and slammed it down. She nailed the button to shut it off, and rolled back over to slowly open her drowsy eyes at her white ceiling. Her sea foam colored irises squinted at the fact that her room was engulfed in darkness. The curtains of her windows weren't closed but the sun wasn't even out. Probably night time. She glanced back over at the clock on her nightstand to see that it was a little after seven. She huffed out a sigh and slowly sat up, craning her back. She yawned loudly and rose her arms to stretch and pop her bones. She then reached over to her tall table lamp and grasped the wire hanging from it to illuminate it's bulb. Ah, now her room was lit.

She swung her legs out of bed and scratched her caramel skinned hands in her messy hair. She made a smaller yawn as she stood up and walked out of her small bedroom to get to the bathroom next door. She looked herself in the mirror, noticing she was still in her pajamas. Well, it was just a sports bra and white panties. Eh, she knew plenty of other people who lounged around in their underwear. She began to peel off her clothes, planning to step in the shower for a quick wash. She planned to brush her teeth and comb her hair afterwards. Then again, she should probably shave while she was at it too. Hair just shouldn't grow in certain places, especially not for a lady like herself.

After her short but nicely cleansing shower, she wrapped a light blue fluffy towel around her body. She didn't wrap herself quite right, so her breasts were barely concealed, but who cares? No one else was here but her. She was going to go back in her bedroom to work on her laptop, but she wanted to grab a quick snack first. She carefully made sure her feet were dry so she wouldn't slip on the floors, before exiting the room. She went downstairs and traveled to her little kitchen. Her hair was damp, dripping water onto the kitchen floors as she walked. Once she entered, she realized the lights in the kitchen were on. That was strange, she always turned it off before going to bed. So why-

-Did she see a spiky tricolored head poking in her refrigerator?

"A...Atem!?"

"Hm?" The man halted his movements and raised his head to turn to the side. He was wearing his signature leather jacket along with his normal black outfit.

"W-Wait, don't look-!"

"Why?" Atem turned completely around to face his little sister. He saw that she was indecent, and her skin was moist with shower water. A sweet smelling aroma of feminine body wash wafted his nose. With a scream she tried her best to cover her body with her hands, turning away with a crimson red face. With a rather bored expression, Atem just raised an eyebrow. Her squealing and fidgeting was irritating him quickly, so he furrowed his brows and scowled. " _Yo._ " He commanded her attention and she flinched from his deep voice. "Chill the _fuck_ out and stop screaming. It's just me." He reminded blandly.

"But I'm-"

"Naked? No shit."

Mana gritted her teeth in exasperation. "Atem!"

" _What?_ " He answered back with a lingering growl.

"I'm your little sister, you're not supposed to see me like this!"

The elder sibling just rolled his eyes and turned back to the fridge. He grabbed a bottle of soda and simply flicked off it's top with a small jerk of his thumb. He closed the fridge and rose the bottle to his lips. "Mana, I've killed people while they were in the middle of fucking before. Not to mention I'm gay. I don't give a shit about your A cup boobs. Besides, you got a towel on." He tipped the drink upwards and gulped down it's contents.

"That's not the point..!" She fumed while stomping her bare foot, slightly embarrassed at the fact that he knew her bra size. "Why are you even in here!? It's nighttime you creep!" She watched as Atem finished the bottle in less than a minute, walking to the open recycling waste bin to throw it away. He crushed the glass bottle in his hands with no effort, letting the broken pieces scatter in the bin. He didn't even get cut. He walked past his annoyed sister who continued to nag him about his sudden home invasion. "I'm talking to you, butthole!" She pointed her finger directly into his back.

Suddenly, her hand was seized. She winced in slight pain, as Atem had copious amounts of physical strength. One little touch and he could snap her arm off. "Do you ever stop talking?"

She pouted in response. "Hmmmph!" She snatched her hand away and crossed her arms.

"Hn," He began to smile a little. "Sorry."

The soft apology made her eyes dilate. Her expression softened as her cheeks slowly faded from red. "It's, fine.." She trailed off. "Just, you know, call me ahead of time if you wanted to come over." Her gentle tone diminished soon after. "And don't look at me when I'm indecent!" She tried whacking him numerous times, but Atem just allowed her to hit him while chuckling to himself. "Don't laugh!"

"Heheheh."

Soon, the two were sharing a small meal together in her living room. Atem cooked up some cupcakes and cookies, which were filled with vanilla chocolate chips and topped with strawberry frosting. They were Mana's favorites. She got properly dressed in some casual house wear, which was a T shirt, small black shorts with slippers and her blue fuzzy robe. She also made sure she combed her hair. She put on her glasses, as she needed them before looking at a computer screen. Her laptop was with her, as she brought it downstairs to work while Atem visited. He served her, and even gave her a homemade milkshake. Strawberry flavored of course. She thanked him delightedly, and sat next to him on her sofa.

As she took a bite out of a cookie, she looked over at her older brother who seemed, distracted. He wasn't wearing his jacket, as he had to take it off to cook, so it was wrapped around his waist by it's sleeves. He was wearing a white wife beater, but it seemed a bit too small. Mana assumed he borrowed Yugi's, as their body types were different by muscle mass. He was looking at her TV, which was turned off. He looked a little sad, even. "Hey," She spoke while looking away from her light blue laptop. "You never answered me before, how come you popped over?" She gave Atem a copy of her key, so that's why he just slipped in the apartment. But it was still a pretty surprising visit. "You know I work from home at night sometimes, I might be too busy to hang out with you."

"I know," He sighed. "Sorry about that too. I just...needed to talk to someone..." His voice decreased as he spoke. He sounded a little embarrassed, and his eyes were averted away from her as far as possible. He probably hated sounding sensitive, but at least he was being honest.

She smiled warmly at his miserable attempt to ask for help. "Well, you can talk to me about anything. What's up?" She shut her laptop screen down, and took off her glasses. She rested them on top of the computer, before taking it off her lap and putting it down on the couch cushion beside her. "It's not Yami and Yugi, is it?"

He exhaled slowly. "Yeah. Well, no, it's my fault, but I don't feel comfortable around them right now." He leaned back and hugged his arms to his chest. "I lied to them about something important, about D75. It's a long ass story but basically, a lot of shit that happened to Yami was my fault, and I lied to them both for a long time. Dartz and I persuaded the higher ups at D75 to make certain choices, more than once. I was the one who got Yami to join us on our missions, because I practically asked the higher ups for permission." He scoffed. "If it wasn't for me, a lot of things would be different. I told them about it a few hours ago and, they didn't really give me a real reaction. They were shocked sure but, they didn't say anything to me. I left after I cooked them breakfast, 'told them I had to get groceries. But I didn't want to come back for a while."

Mana frowned. She didn't like that they were at odds, and she hated seeing any of them sad. But seeing Atem sad, made her feel bad as well. She leaned against him, feeling his strong frame on her smaller body. She stared at the black screen of her TV along with him, and made a sigh of her own. "Yami hates liars, and Yugi doesn't like secrets." She's known the trio long enough to know that much. "Why did you keep that away from them all this time? What even brought this up?"

Atem stayed in the same position. "I told Yami I could convince the higher ups to lay off of him. They're driving him crazy. He didn't really believe me, so I told him that I had a close relationship with them as a kid, and that I was highly respected." He glanced at Mana to see that she looked a little surprised. Figures. "Yeah. Well I went into detail when they started asking questions, until I eventually confessed everything."

He was being vague about what he did, but Mana felt that she shouldn't press further. Even though this secret seemed big, she could see that talking about it made him feel awful. Perhaps it was best not to pick his brain for now, but she'd definitely ask him about this in depth later. His sister grasped his shoulder with a warm hand, and formed a small smile. "Well listen," She said. "They love you, a lot. I know they'll eventually forgive you. You didn't know Yami was a...um...an incomplete cyborg. It's not your fault. I mean, it's not like you caused anyone to die, right?"

Her brother's eyes shrunk as his face darkened. "... _Dartz_..." He whispered to no one.

She flinched at this and tried to immediately cheer him up from his upcoming despair. She even tried to make him face her, but she could see that he wouldn't look her in the eyes. "W-Well it's not like you deliberately tried to get anyone killed, right?"

All the light in his red eyes was drained from that single question alone. He just placed a hand over his face and turned away from her once more. "I almost did..." He muttered, shocking Mana. "I didn't know Seto, or anyone else at the time. I was just a kid, it was every man for himself. Yugi was all I had, all I knew..!" He exclaimed. "I just, wanted him to live, I didn't..." He placed both hands over his eyes.

"Okay, wait, wait _wait!_ " Mana cried, grabbing his wrists to pull his hands away. "Alright, so you did something bad. You've, done a lot of bad things. You kept a big secret away from them, from everyone. You lied and broke your promise not to keep secrets from each other, and you might be responsible for a lot of terrible things that's happened to them. _But_ ," She grabbed both of his arms and pulled him close to embrace him. "There's nothing you can do now. You've admitted the truth, and came clean. Like I said, you had no idea about Yami, no one did. And whatever decisions you made as a kid, you were ignorant. You didn't know you would make friends, you only thought about surviving." She caressed his face and grimaced at his sorrowful expression. "But now you can do something right, by helping Yami."

"If he'll let me."

"I know he will, and I know they'll forgive you." She placed a kiss on his nose. "Believe me, call it a girl's intuition."

Atem lowered his eyes, before gazing into his sister's. He didn't say anything to her, but she could tell that he was basically asking 'are you sure?' Mana nodded with a smile.

"Trust me." She replied. Suddenly, Atem hugged her back. His strength nearly took the breath from her lungs as her ribs creaked, but she was glad nonetheless. He buried his face against her shoulder blade, holding her smaller frame against his own. He smelled the scent of her strawberry shampoo from her hair, and her sweet smelling perfume. Managing to get in a position where Atem's arms were no longer crushing her abdomen, she made a sigh of relief and pat his spiky head. "You big ol' dummy. People say you're tough as nails, and I used to be so scared of you. All I knew was your brand name, 95.I. Whenever someone uttered that name, I'd get all tense. But now," She grinned. "You're just a big softy."

"Shut up," He grumbled against her. After some time of hugging, he then muttered, "I love you, _Okht_."

This made her heart warm up. "Aww, I love you too-" Hold on a sec, what'd he just say? "Wait, what?" She blinked. "What'd ya say? Oh...Ok.. _Okht_ , or something?"

Atem squinted his eyes. " _¿Mi hermana?_ "

"Okay, that was Spanish right?"

"You don't know that either?"

She shrugged with a sheepish grin. "I was born in America, then I moved to Japan at a young age. I had Caucasian foster parents, 'till they gave me away and moved back. I'm actually an American when you think about it. I only speak Japanese and English, big bro."

"So you weren't born in Egypt?"

"No," She trailed off.

"Were you even aware that we were Hispanic as well?"

"Wait, we are?"

Atem let go of her and instantly face palmed. "Mana, _Cereza_ is a Spanish name. It means fucking 'cherry' in Spanish. _Okht_ means sister in Arabic."

She just shrugged again. "I don't know, sorry."

He groaned and tiredly got off of her and the couch. "You're ignorant to your own roots, great. Something else I oughta teach you, I see." He took off his jacket from his waist and slipped his arms in the sleeves. "Anyway," He looked to glance at her from the side. "Thanks for listening to me, I appreciate it." He smiled at her. "I'll trust you. Hopefully they won't be pissed at me." He reached down to grab her soft hand and pressed a small single kiss on her knuckle. He then ruffled his fingers through her deep brown hair. "I'll teach you Spanish and Arabic some other time. Right now, I should get home and I should let you work." He walked away from the couch and made his way out of the living room, and towards the exit.

With stains of red painting her cheeks, she waved goodbye. "Glad I could help. Good luck! Oh, and call me!" She reminded him as he waved without looking, and stepped out of her apartment. He locked the door back tight, and she could hear his heavy footsteps echo away. She puffed out a breath of air.

She sure hoped everything would go well.

* * *

By the time Atem left Mana's apartment to return home, Yami and Yugi were fast asleep. Atem got in bed with them, to which they began to cuddle the Egyptian in their sleep. When dawn came, Atem made sure he got up first to cook breakfast and get their outfits ready. After all, they still had work and Yugi was finally returning for a few hours today. He worked full time tomorrow, since Heba's influence depleted. Why not go together? At least, that's what they thought. Atem planned to go by himself on his bike, while they drove to work together. When they questioned this, Atem replied that even though he was a former agent, he couldn't just enter the facility normally like an employee. Since he was technically an outsider now, he needed to enter the building through the visitor's entrance, which was actually a more direct way of getting to see the higher ups.

After he showered and got dressed, Atem served them breakfast. Yami wore his suit and Yugi wore his lab coat over his work clothes. The two made normal small talk, like usual when eating. They included Atem in their conversation, who seemed more quiet than usual. They even kissed him and told him they loved him. Telling him good luck when speaking with the higher ups. Yami expressed how grateful he was that Atem was doing this, that he was a real trooper these past couple of months of dealing with them. Everything seemed like nothing ever happened. Maybe Mana was right, they already forgave him. This gave Atem a small feeling of relief.

Soon after, they got in their respective vehicles and drove in the same direction to D75 HQ facility. Atem was in his usual black outfit, with his helmet firmly on his head. Yami had a hard time driving near him, as Atem was a horribly reckless driver. Was he a good biker? Of course, incredibly so. But he didn't care for traffic or public safety, so he was a maniac on the road. He only really cleaned up his act when Mana was with him, but he was God awfully dangerous by himself. When Atem used to drive Yami to school, he was holding back a _lot_. Atem just loved riding, so he popped wheelies and bunny hops, even driving without hands periodically to check his phone. Sometimes he drove too fast and got in front of Yami, or sometimes he'd slip between cars and trucks in narrow spaces on the highways. While in the car nearby, Yami and Yugi just watched in both amazement and fear.

They thanked God that the drive wasn't far, and they made it to their destination quicker than expected. Yami drove and stopped by the gates to show identification, while Atem waved at them and drove off to the visitor's entrance. It didn't take him long to park his bike and get inside. Just to be patted down by security, taken through a metal detector, scanned and escorted to the front desk by guards. Yup, that's just how he remembered it. Before the receptionist could push up her glasses and say, 'We are not accepting any visitors at this time,' Atem cut her off.

"I ain't a visitor, lady." He growled with narrowing eyes. He remembered her, she worked here as a newbie when he was a kid. She was always rude, didn't treat anyone with respect until she was threatened to be fired or killed. Shame how they allowed her to continue working here after all this time. And it was miraculous that someone like her survived the raid of D75 back when they were fighting Gozaburo. Now she had wrinkles growing around her eyes.

She blinked at his curt attitude. "Well..." She eyed him up and down. "If you need a specific job done, please write in a personal-"

"I don't need someone else to do a job I already know how to do." Atem rose a brow, seeing if she would catch on to what he was trying to say.

"Oh," She lowered her head while whispering to him, "Are you an ex-con, sweetie?"

Wow, Atem felt his own IQ drop down by a few points. Was it _really_ not that obvious? How the fuck did she forget an Egyptian with cherry red eyes, with crazy ass tricolor hair? The fucking guards back out the front of the visitor's entrance even recognized him. "I used to fucking work here you stupid cunt." He hissed with a foul tone.

She gasped, overly offended by his choice of words. She then growled and shot her middle aged eyes towards the security standing beside Atem. "What are you waiting for? Kick this punk out of here!"

They didn't say anything, but they glanced at each other before looking down at the shorter man. Atem just scowled and rolled his eyes at her. He then gave a small nudge to one of the large guards, giving them a nod. A gesture that everything was fine, and that he had this under control. They bowed respectfully and began to walk away from their sight, shocking the receptionist. "Have a nice day, former agent Cereza."

"You too, guys." He replied. He knew those guards. He had to greet them every time he entered D75 as an Elite when he was a child, because he used to have a job where he had to deliver things to secretaries and receptionists. And he had to see this very bitch, every single time. But she wouldn't run her mouth at him again this time. Once they said 'former agent Cereza', her eyes shot up like broken window blinds.

"C-Cereza...?" She murmured.

"Yeah, nice to see you too, cunt." He didn't think she deserved being called by her name.

"Y-You can't talk to me like that! How dare you?!"

"I can do whatever the fuck I want, this is _my_ house. Trust me, I would have went through the employee's entrance, but I need to see some people who are actually important. Unfortunately, I can only get to them through you." Sure, he may not live in this 'house' anymore, but damn it, he was still paying off the mortgage. Therefore, this was still his fucking house. And in his house, he could do and go where ever he damn well pleased without taking shit from anyone. He looked over at her monitor, and lowered his hand towards it. He simply plucked his index finger against it, making it crack and malfunction her computer screen. She yelped, startled by his unnerving physical power. "Oops. Why don't you go get someone to fix that? And no," He said while walking passed her desk and moving towards the elevators. "I don't need a damn visitor's pass. Go fuck yourself."

Just was he walked to the elevator, he could hear others around him whisper in shock if it truly was the famed Atem Cereza. Asking if it really was him, and why he decided to come back. Perhaps he'd return to D75, perhaps he'd return and get a higher rank like Mr. Muto. Or perhaps he was related to him, or that Yami Sennen fellow who took requests. Atem even recognized some people from his childhood. Very few of them he liked, and most of them he despised with grueling hatred. He didn't remember them as clearly as he wanted, as his generation of D75 children mostly lived in one section of the facility. Where the dorm rooms where, and where only the high ranking veterans and Bosses traveled. Other lower ranked veterans or agents never walk around there, they were never allowed. And a very specific select few of guards were allowed up there as well. Still, he could recognize some older faces.

Once he stepped in front of one the large elevators, he could see that this one was already stopping down on the ground level. He took a step back, and watched as the doors slid open to reveal some agents and soldiers. They all dispersed, while some gave him a short glance before walking away. However, one of them was slowly walking out. This one was so old, Atem was surprised she was still alive. He remembered her very well though, as she was someone who would greet him whenever he had to travel on other floors alone as a child. It was only sometimes, but he'd see her and greet her politely. She always greeted him back kindly, and even gave him a pat on the head and some hard candy. She was one of the very few women in this world he actually liked to a certain degree. She was still wearing that black uniform, too. She was an older woman back when he was a kid, but she was a beautiful lady. Even though he couldn't really say that about her now, she still looked kind of cute for an old prune. Her short white bobbed hair shifted once she moved her head to examine the young man she once knew so long ago. He greeted her with a neutral tone. "Hello Mrs. Saiko."

Her hunch back craned as she walked out of the elevator while looking up at Atem. Wow she got short. "Oh my, if it isn't Cerecita." She smiled warmly, watching as he bowed to her respectfully. "Such a respectful young man. God bless him, Dartz and Ishtar taught you well. And you're so grown up, I almost didn't recognize you." She raised her old shaky hand and patted his spiky head while he was still in a bowing position. He stood up straight and genuinely thanked her.

"Thank you ma'am, indeed they did." He tried not to wince as she pinched her shriveled up fingers to his cheek to pinch it.

"Still so handsome." She tipped her straw hat to him. "I wish I could stay to catch up, but I've got information to collect."

He blinked with his mouth agape. "With all due respect, you still work here? Even now? Ishtar made it so that you could leave whenever you wanted without any consequences."

The old hag cackled ominously. She flagged him off, and with a dark look in her eyes, she smirked. "You're only as old as you feel, love. Remember that once you've gotten into your thirties. Age don't matter here," She pointed down to the glossy polished floors while turning around, and walking away. "Those bastards ain't ready for me down there yet, and I don't feel like being judged. Who knows? Maybe I'll be over one hundred years before I die. Kyeheheh!" She waved goodbye to him. "So nice to see that the new generation still respects their elders. Well, some of you anyway. Have a nice day sweetie, and don't have kids until your twenty-seven." She walked away in her old sandals, humming to herself as she slowly moved toward one of the exits.

Damn, twenty-seven? Well, maybe that number wasn't too bad. Still though, that old witch was insane. Atem completely forgot about that. No wonder she survived the raid, she was just as crazy as anyone else here, if not crazier. Shit, he kinda wished she had rose in the ranks to be a veteran so he could have learned a thing or two from her. Not only that, but she had to be immortal. That chick was at least in her seventies. Elephants would be jealous at how wrinkly she was, Jesus. He kinda felt bad for her kids and her husband. Looking back to the elevator, he saw that some people had already entered as he talked with Mrs. Saiko. He could still get on. He then moved forward and stood in the middle, staring at nothing as the door closed. He looked over at the control panel that was off to the side, and leaned over to press his finger on the very top floor. Once he stood back where he was, he placed his hands in his pockets.

Then, he felt someone tap his shoulder to gain his attention. He looked beside him to see a man taller than himself make a half grin. He was middle aged as well. "Hey, are you that Cereza kid who retired a year or so ago?" He stared at Atem's hair and smiled wider. "It is you! How ya doin', boy?"

...

Boy?

* * *

 _"You know the rules, boy. Look straight, and walk back to your dorms. Don't you remember the last time you disobeyed us? You don't want the scourge again, do you?"_

* * *

Ohoho...

Holy shit, that was Mr. Kou. That was one of the guards that beat the shit out of you if you were 'disobedient'. And by beat, it wasn't just punches and kicks. They used anything they could find to whip your ass until you died or fell unconscious. Man, fuck that guy. He'd act like he didn't even exist, he could burn in hell for all he cared. "...Go fuck yourself." Atem mumbled while looking off somewhere else.

The man frowned, but he made a sympathetic expression. "Ah, you probably hate me. Ya know, for puninshin' you kids for acting out." Holy fuck was that an understatement. "I get it. But things are different now! That was just bottcamp for you youngins, that's all!"

...

...Boot camp?

Fucking boot camp?

Boot camp in the actual army, wasn't nearly as fucked up as D75. Those sergeants wished they could be that gruesome, compared to the torturous punishments they made innocent young children go through. He had to hold himself back though. He couldn't kill any workers, or else he'd be detained and get in some serious trouble that no one could get him out of. He bit his lip and slowly closed his eyes while exhaling lowly.

"You know, I actually had a few kids myself. I could show you some pictures-"

"Oh hey, look!" Atem said excitedly as he turned around with a false smile, and steadily held up his fist towards the older man's face. His middle finger slowly tipped up, almost poking him right in the eye. Once the man got a good look, Atem snatched his arm away as his face began to twist into complete rage. Wrath induced flames sparked in his red eyes, and he talked slowly and deeply, so he could follow every damn word he was saying. "Now go get yourself some fuckin' viagra, and go fucking fuck yourself," He walked to his direction, nearing closer until he reached his chest. "You fucking cock shining, douche blasting, cum guzzling _pathetic little shit_." He whispered sharply. "Oooh if I was allowed to fucking kill you, I wouldn't. I'd torture you for days, waiting to hear you beg for me to kill you. Just like you did to us all those years ago. Like when I threw that apple at one of your little bitch ass friends," He tilted his head. "I bet you wanted to tear my fuckin' head off didn't you?"

The man stared in silence.

"Yeah, I know you did. Well guess what big guy?" He slapped his own chest as a gesture. "I'm right the fuck here, I ain't a little boy anymore. You can try to hit me all you want. Beat me, torture me, spit on me, yell at me. All the things you bitches used to do back then, you can do now." Atem took a step back and shrugged. "I could just say I started the dispute, that I deserved it. They'd believe me. You wouldn't get punished. So come on, _boy_ ," He mocked. He spread his arms out while wagging his fingers at him. "Hit me. Fucking try to fight me, right here in this damn elevator."

The others who were waiting inside the elevator looked alarmed, and desperately looked to see when their stop would come. They really didn't want to get roped up in a fight inside of an elevator. Not only that, but some of them like Mr. Kou, recognized Atem and knew exactly who he was and what he could do. They were backing away against the walls, watching closely and cautiously with their suit cases and clipboards. Even now, Mr. Kou wouldn't speak or make any kind of remark or action. His eyes were shaking.

"Come on tough guy," Atem swung his bangs out of his face and leaned himself closer. "Give me a nice shiner, would ya?" He pointed to his own face. "I fuckin' dare you."

The elevator dinged, and the elevator doors opened. People sprinted off of the elevator quickly, no longer wanting to stay in that tension filled claustrophobic room. They didn't care if it was their stop or not, they did _not_ want to be in the same room with an angry former child of D75.

The Egyptian scoffed and stepped to the side while crossing his arms. "This is your stop, isn't it?" He nodded his head over at the doors. "Get lost, pussy." He insulted dismissively. Without another word, Mr. Kou fled from the elevator, leaving Atem all alone. He just shook his head as he waited for the elevator to continue ascending. He thought he'd at least insult him back, maybe throw a punch or two. The same guy who joined in on beating the kids, ran away from him like a little bitch once he was finally confronted. The epitome of a true bitch-made asshole. Atem sucked his teeth as he leaned against the wall.

Tch.

Whatever...

* * *

Ah, things never changed.

Completely pitch black, with three large stained glass windows that were the room's only source of light. A humongous circular glass table with a dark wooden top. White plush cushioned office chairs, about thirty in total lined up around the table. It seemed as if nothing else in the room was visible thanks to the darkness and the small amount of light shining though. There were high tech equipment hooked up all around the room, but they were inactive and gave off a dull light blue glow. Computers, projectors, holograms. Pictures of previous Bosses and note worthy veterans were lined up across the walls, that were dimly lit with lights at the bottom of their frames. There were tall black double doors as the entrance, and dark oak double doors inside that led to a panic room. Digital holograms of the world map and global clock, was beside the main projector hanging from the ceiling of the room. Unsuaully large bonsai trees were at every corner of the room with white square pots. A small shishi odoshi was set in the middle of the huge table, but it wasn't a normal fountain. It only hit the rock of it's structure if someone was nearby the room on the outside.

This was the Higher Ups' boardroom.

On the outside of the room were two pairs of guards standing by either side of the hallway in front of the entrance. There were other guards at certain parts of the corridor, making it so that no one could just sneak by to get to the entrance. They acted as sentries for the perimeter of the floor. Beside the double doors was a face, eye, tongue and fingerprint scanner. You could not enter unless you were scanned and accepted by the computer. Otherwise, the door is locked tightly. No other room besides two restrooms and a break room that were all a little further down the corridor, was present. Those and the boardroom were the only rooms present on the floor. No one was allowed to enter this floor unless given permission ahead of time. No one could just pop over unless there was an emergency. If anyone set foot on the floor without permission or any valid reason, they would be severely punished depending on who it was. However, Atem didn't necessarily care for this rule. As stated before, this was his home. And in his home, he traveled where he pleased. He was just going to pay a visit to his realtors, that's all.

As he stepped on the soft black carpets, he didn't falter. He kept moving and walking just as confident and bold as he did when he first got here. When security saw him, they immediately stared back at nothing just like before. They recognized him, but Atem for some reason didn't recognize any of them. Perhaps they were new, but the higher ups told them about Atem. He wasn't hard to describe or recognize, so they probably assumed that's who he was and let him be. Once he walked down the corridor and stepped in front of the entrance to the boardroom, he saw that the pairs of guards wouldn't let him pass. He narrowed his eyes and put his hands in his pockets. One of the guards, a female, pulled down her tinted glasses and glanced at him. "Cereza Atem?"

The Egyptian said nothing back. She knew who she was already.

Hearing his silence, she placed her shades back on and stood by like a statue. "I am sorry former agent Cereza, but you mustn't enter at this time without permission. Please request an audience first, then return-"

Atem rose a brow. "You'll let me in if I fucking say, unless you want me to rip your tongue out of your mouth."

"Threats are not necessary, sir. But I will ask you again to please leave and come another time. The superiors are in the middle of a private meeting-"

"I personally don't give a shit, and I'm not going anywhere." He then glanced behind himself without turning around, glaring at the other pair of guards behind him. "And I dare you to try and escort me out. I'm not a threat, and I don't have any weapons. It's not like I'm gonna try to kill one of them. But I may consider hurting one of you, if you continue to stand in my way."

The woman swallowed a gulp, before making a small sigh and lowering her head. She rolled down her sleeve to reveal a touch screen watch, and held up her wrist to her mouth to speak in it. " _Superior T_ , former agent Cereza is requesting to come inside."

"It _wasn't_ a request." Atem retorted.

She scowled and tried to ignore him. "He's demanding an audience with you." After a few seconds, she placed her arms at her side and moved away from the door. The other guards caught this as a signal to let Atem in, and stepped aside so he could walk to the entrance to get inside himself. The woman held her hand up to the door as a gesture. The entrance slowly slid open like automatic doors, blackness with dim light showing from inside. He could hear that old shishi odoshi fountain whack against it's structure to indicate someone was about to come inside. "Welcome, former agent Cereza."

He just walked passed her and entered the room. "Mmhm." He replied curtly as the doors shut behind him.

Darker than the deepest cave, he could tell they still didn't care much for light in this damn boardroom. In the darkness, he could see the devices in the room that were on standby, were beginning to glow brighter. They must have been activated. The holographic map and clock was glowing, the lights on the picture frames brightened. All giving the room a light blue glow. He could see just a little bit better, as the five Superior Higher Ups stepped into the lights. All males with only one female present, these were the bosses of bosses in Japan's D75.

 **Superior A,** otherwise known as _**Arthur Hawkins**_ , was the eldest superior of the higher ups. He wore a light beige suit with a red bow tie on his neck. Gray overtook the majority of his hair, making it evident that he was an older man. He was here just before Dartz became a veteran, so he's seen the rises ad downfalls of D75. **Superior C** , otherwise known as _**Critias Socrates**_ , was a member of a previous generation of D75 elite children. He was the number one survivor of the play pen of his time. He was tall, had short dirty blonde hair, and sharp, deep purple eyes. He wore a dark navy suit, along with a sleek black tie. Beside him was **Superior H** , known as _**Hermos Charmides**_ , who was one of the youngest D75 agents who was a registered child in training. He was just a normal young adult who needed a job, and was recruited for his abilities by the government when he was in his teens. He had short light brown hair, and pale cat-yellow eyes. He wore a crimson vest, a white blouse underneath with black slacks, and a dark gray tie. Then there was **Superior T** , _**Timaeus Dion**_. He was the youngest Superior to ever become promoted to such a high rank, and the youngest member of the Higher Ups. He was also a survivor of his own generation's D75 play pen. He had short light blonde hair, and one cyan blue eye. The other eye was deeply scarred, and covered with an eye patch. He was the shortest member, and even seemed just as, if not shorter than Yugi. He wore a light blue suit and a black tie.

The head of the Superiors, was the only woman in the room. **Superior P** , known as _**Cyndia Crawford**_ , was the most powerful member of Japan's D75. Unlike everyone else here in this room, she was the only native to Japan, despite her western sounding name. Superior A was from America, while Superiors C, H and T were all from Europe. She was born and raised in Japan with Caucasian parents, and worked her way into working for D75 thanks to scarily impressive political prowess. She had long bright blonde hair, blue eyes and fair skin with an average chest size. Her body was skinny with a few curves, and she was only a little taller than Superior T since she was a rather short woman. She wore a black dress suit with black pumps and see-through black stockings. She was a lovely looking lady, who didn't seem to age a day since Atem last saw her. In fact, none of these assholes seemed to age besides Superior A. They all looked pretty much the same.

Their eyes' gazed directly at Atem, adjusting and dilating as they took in his appearance. Spiky tricolor hair, red eyes that seemed to glow into a brighter scarlet in the dark, an angry expression, and brown skin. That's the Atem Cereza they remembered. Shock and joy began to spread on their faces, some of them smiling as they realized their number one child had returned.

Atem just deepened his frown as they greeted him simultaneously.

"Welcome back, Cerecita."

* * *

 **END - 20!**

 **EDIT: I deleted all questions. I decided it's best that I don't give any clues at all, that isn't good writing in my opinion. The most I'll give to hints, are the bold and italicized (or even normal words that you might gleam passed) words in the chapters.**


	21. Welcome Back

**Third and final part of Something He Didn't Tell You.**

* * *

 **I felt like I should have left a warning in the previous chapter, but due to the insults I wrote for Atem in this one (that seem far worse than the last), I'll just leave one here.**

 **Warning: Atem's _disgusting_ use of the English/Japanese language.**

* * *

 **21! - Welcome Back**

* * *

 _ **One year and four months after Yami's revival from his coma.**_

* * *

"Welcome back, Cerecita."

Atem just waved a middle finger at them all before strutting his way around the boardroom table. "Call me that again and I'll snap all your necks at once." He grabbed a seat, and kicked his legs up on the surface. He crossed his arms behind his head, his back mostly facing them. "You all sound like the fuckin' twins from The Shining." No one except for Superior A, Hawkins understood the reference, and just glanced at each other in confusion. He growled at their ignorance. "Look it the fuck up and watch it for yourselves. Uncultured swines..."

Superior P, Cyndia, bit her cheek with a smirk, before taking a subtle step closer with her heels. "Understand Cerecita-"

"Ah ah, watch it, lady." He cut her off with another warning.

She cleared her throat from being rudely interrupted and continued. "Cereza, you just can't barge into our private boardroom, yelling curses and threatening our agents." She advised with a kind voice as she walked just a little bit closer to Atem's seat, her shadow looming from behind him as he closed his eyes in boredom. "They're only doing their jobs. So I will ask you once and one time only," She slammed her manicured hand in front of him, swiftly grasped the arm of the chair and pulled it around to face her. Though she was a beautiful woman, Atem noticed she looked absolutely dreadful when she was annoyed. She swung her leg up and shoved her heel against his chest, all while suddenly aiming a revolver at the corner of his chin. Her cruel smile curled as her pretty wide blue eyes grew cold and narrow. "Either behave, or die right here in our office."

Just as the superiors were going to pull her away and calm her down, Atem did something she did didn't expect. He reached up, seized her hand and gripped it tightly onto the gun. He shoved his face onto hers, practically head butting her just so he could glare his glowing red eyes right into her blue. With a storming wrathful expression, his face wrinkled up while almost turning just as crimson as his irises. He edged her on with a sharp tone. "Shoot me. Do it." He whispered. "Go ahead, right in my face. Let the bullet bounce around in my skull until it turns my brains into mush _. Do it._ " He demanded. "Out of the five of you, I despise you the most. You're another reason why I hate women, you heartless, conniving _bitch_." Thanks to his superhuman strength, he slowly crushed the bones in her hand, causing her to slightly wince with a snarl. "You and all the other female Head Superiors before you, you're all demons." With the help of his flexibility, he raised one of his legs up high, and kicked her away by striking her in the neck.

"..!" With a grunt, she was knocked back, but she easily regained her balance to stand her ground. That fake smile along with that fake voice was long forgotten. "..Putting your hands on a Superior? The Head no less? You miserable little shit, I could have you killed-!"

Superior A, Hawkins, just made a small cough while gently putting his hand on her shoulder. "You know the rules, Crawford. You merely pluck a hair, and the entire government _won't be the only ones_ coming after us." He glowered at her with a blank expression, but with dark eyes. He then made sure he whispered to her, as quietly as he could so that not even Atem could hear. "Do you really want to die that badly? With a death that painful? You'd live in fear for the rest of your life, never knowing when your torture would begin. _Let the dragon sleep_ , and you'd be wise not to wake _it._ " He snatched his hand off of her roughly, leaving her in silence as he carefully walked around the table to sit in his usual seat on the left. He folded his hands under his chin and smiled at Atem. "Ah Cereza, nice to see you again. My sincerest apologies for our Head Superior's behavior, but I do ask that you keep the threats to a minimum."

"I'll threaten whoever I want, as much as I want." He shot him a nasty glare. "The only person allowed to call me that is Dartz, and he didn't even use that nick name. Show me respect, and I'll show you respect."

Superior A nodded with agreement. "Of course." He waved his hand over at the other superiors, gesturing for them to join them at the table. "And what is our pleasure of seeing you here today?"

Atem wanted to roll his eyes, but he just looked away and closed them. "I wanna talk about one of your rookie assassins, the new elite."

Superior T, Timaeus, who sat beside Hawkins, looked a little put off by the topic. "New elite?" He asked. "Are you referring to Sennen?"

"Yeah," The Egyptian replied. "'Heard you guys were giving him a hard time with his work schedule."

Cyndia, despite her foul attitude, gracefully sat at the very far end of the table, as the head should. She folded her hands in front of her and pursed his lips. "And why is Sennen's schedule any of your concern, Cereza?"

The former agent sucked his teeth at her. "Because he's my fucking boyfriend. That a problem?"

That's when Superior H, Hermos, made a nervous laugh and held up one hand to pause the conversation. He sat beside Superior T, keeping a fake, but kind expression. "Please, no more of that. We're all allies here, are we not?"

"I'm not affiliated with you anymore, so not really." Atem pointed out sarcastically.

"Ah, perhaps, but you are still our one and only elite. Our best, Cereza. Doesn't that count for something?" Hermos asked gently.

Atem just dismissed this. "Nope." He was tired of this fake shit, and he hated when people hid away from their true feelings. He stood up and pushed his chair aside. He began pacing around the perimeter of the boardroom table, placing his hands behind his back. "Look," He said while opening his eyes to glance over at some of them. "Let's stop fuckin' around, okay? Just be honest," He said while walking. "You hate me, but you value me. I fucking hate all of you, some more than others, but I unfortunately need you for one little favor." He stopped next to Hawkins, and placed his hands down on the table surface. "Yami Sennen and Yugi Muto are my lovers." He saw some of their faces twist with disgust and shock. Of course some of them didn't like that. Assholes. "I don't care how weird that sounded, and I definitely don't give a shit about your views of my love life. I'm gay, and I have more than one partner, deal with it." He continued on. "And as their boyfriend, I hate to see them return home from work either supremely early in the morning or supremely late in the afternoon the next day, completely exhausted and drained thanks to the workload you shove on them." He shrugged. "I get it, Yugi's doing some other shit on his end that requires more of his time. The additional workload he has came from his own warped ideas for whatever science experiments he's doing. That's not exactly what I'm referring to since none of you had anything to do with that."

He then glanced over at Cyndia specifically, who eyed the other Superiors. Suspicious, why was she staring at them like that?

He put his guard up just in case. You couldn't trust anyone in this damn building. "You've been giving Yami way too many missions to handle in one day. You're giving him overtime, work that not even an elite veteran would normally have to do in one week. Ishizu works almost just as many hours as Yami does now, and he's still a rookie. Even as an elite myself," He placed a hand on his chest as a gesture. "I didn't even work on as many missions as he did at once. You're not giving him compensation, and you're making him run himself ragged. He's stressed out all the time, he passes out the second he comes home and he can barely even function. Basically, I'm here to ask you all to lay the fuck off. And I understand what's going on. This is his punishment for screwing up." He then placed his hand on his hip with a shrug. "I'll be honest since I don't like playing games with people. The mission he failed a couple months ago? The requester didn't retract his decision. No, Yami let the target go. He lied to you, he betrayed your trust and made everyone look bad. He did it for personal reasons I don't feel like going into right now, but you figured that out and you're making him pay for it. Well that shit isn't cute, and you're going to stop that right now." Atem stepped around the superiors one by one around the table with a slow and steady pace. "Yami is an excellent assassin, and he's a great predecessor for my brand name. He's your fucking ace, and anyone who has a request immediately goes to him thanks to his stats. He's a hard worker, follows rules obediently and almost never gives you guys a hard time. Just because he had one small hiccup, doesn't give you the right to treat him like shit." He then glared particularly at Cyndia once more. "Did I get any of that wrong?"

Suddenly, Superior Critias cut in before she could reply. Just to try and negate any possible conversation between Atem and Cyndia. Those two together were too toxic to handle. "Cereza, if I may, one of your conclusions is indeed incorrect. We didn't give Sennen additional work load because of his intentional failure of his mission, we gave him more missions to test him. To see if he could clean up his methods." Seeing their former agent raise a brow, he elaborated. "You see, Sennen is a messy worker."

Messy? No fucking way, Yami was more than just satisfactory. Perhaps not flawless, but he wouldn't say 'messy'. "What do you mean he's messy? Yami's more than proficient in his work."

"Yes but," Critias continued in a matter of fact manner. "The way he goes about his missions is too, for lack of a better word, _rough_. There's no grace, there's no technique in what he does. Cuts are deep, but not clean. Bludgeons are brutal, but blood splatters everywhere. He has to spend more time in cleaning evidence depending on the request. It's as if, he only attacks to kill. There's no strategy, there's no thought, it's just senseless murder."

Atem squinted his eyes harshly. Did he miss something here? "...Are you high? Isn't that what you've been teaching us since we got in this shit hole? Only attack to kill?"

Superior C shook his head. "Yes, but with _style._ For assassins, gore is an art, and we are it's painters. To kill with grace, with caution." He pretended as if he was holding a weapon in his hand, physically demonstrating his point. "Cereza, when you slice someone, the cut is clean, perfect. It forces blood to pulsate faster and a lot more smoothly in order to end the life of your target quickly. One cut from you alone will do the job flawlessly in seconds, simply because your technique and skill is superb." He rested his arms on the table and made a troublesome sigh. "However, Sennen is blunt, rough and isn't too careful. Cuts are more jagged than usual, blunt force is too messy, as he ends up destroying the skull and brains of anyone he hits with that bat. Which, by the way, I think is a poor choice of weaponry. There's a huge mess he needs to clean, making him waste more time on his assignment. The only thing he's actually clean in is shooting, but his accuracy, compared to Veteran Kaiba's skill, is still off by quite a lot. Sennen needs training, and we figured these missions would be a good way to do that. However, he hasn't made much progress."

"Yeah, probably because he doesn't know you're testing him. That, and the fact that all the stress is probably dulling his skill even more." The Egyptian continued to scowl at them. "Ever think about that?"

Cyndia then cut in with an arrogant tone. "He shouldn't have to know, he should just get better. An agent is superb in every mission, stressed or not. There's no excuse for anything less than perfection. I'm sure if you were still on the force, you would have figured it out by now." She shrugged one of her shoulders. "The boy's got robotic parts in his brain that makes him work like a computer, and he still doesn't get it."

 _Limit break._

Venom practically spewed from Atem's tongue as he fiercely growled at her. "Insult Yami like that one more time, and you'll have to kill me in order to stop me from ripping out one of your ribs, and piercing it through your face like an oversized nasal septum." It was a good thing he was standing by Hawkins and no where near her. Thankfully the other men in the room could grab Atem at any moment before he could get to her, should things turn violent.

The woman held up a hand, signaling that she no longer deliberately intended to agitate the young man. "Please. All I'm saying, is that Sennen needs to become more proficient if he wants an easier schedule-"

Atem suddenly kicked a chair from underneath the table, causing it to shoot off into the wall, breaking upon impact. Paintings knocked down from the wall, the lights below them starting to malfunction and spark. Furiously, he punched his fist into the table, with a crack slowly forming in the surface. The actions he committed definitely got their attention, but none of them ever flinched, only watched carefully. "No, you fuckers want him to live up to my name. Yami just wants to do his fucking job. He's only working here because he feels like he has to, that he belongs here. In a fucked up way, he _enjoys_ working here, like he was meant to." He raised his voice, yelling profusely at the people who technically used to be his bosses. "He doesn't want to be the best, he just wants to feel normal! And he feels like this job was the only way he could accomplish that. Isn't that just fucking pathetic? Isn't that fucking sad!? But guess what? I'm not gonna let you bully him into becoming a cold blooded bastard like me, all just to make you assholes look good. Let's be more frank, shall we? Me retiring set you back, and you need a replacement." He cracked a bitter smile with a condescending laugh. "Well guess what else? That ain't happening unless Yami Sennen says otherwise. Until then, you can all go _fuck_ yourself, and leave him the _fuck_ alone. I'll be fair and do whatever you want to make that happen, but only until I know for sure you'll cut this bullshit."

With a pregnant silence, the Superiors all began to eye each other, before setting their gazes back on Atem.

"...Would you be willing to return to us?" Superior Timaues asked.

Oh he did _not_ just fucking ask that, did he?

Atem was so shocked by the question, he took a step back while making an awkward fake laugh. "...Aha.. _Ahaha_...ex-fucking-cuse me?" He tilted his head while crossing his arms. "Please tell me you didn't just say that out of your mouth."

"Come back from retirement." Cyndia suddenly stood up and held out her hands in his direction, making him nearly gag in response. Was that supposed to be a gesture to embrace the decision? "Join us, Cereza. We'll give you a promotion and boost you up to elite veteran, higher than Muto or Kaiba. In return, we'll leave Sennen alone and give him more time to better himself." She even tried to smile to show that she was sincere. Like he'd believe that. Soon, that smile of hers fell as she realized how steamed their former agent was getting. Atem turned his back to them momentarily, his fists and his arms were clenched tightly. With deathly whispers, he hissed at them all with every single word he began to say as a rebuttal.

"...How fucking _dare_ you." He snarled. "I left this piece of shit job, because _I hate you_. I hate this place, I hate this job, and this lifestyle caused me to hate _myself!_ " He hollered. "I was beaten, starved, electrocuted, drowned, poisoned, _gang raped,_ " He immediately turned back around with an emotional, but rage-filled expression. "Do I even need to say more?" He rhetorically asked as he walked back towards the table. "Above everything else, I think the rape was probably the worst thing that's ever happened to me while working here. By one of _your_ veterans no less. To which by the way, you didn't even punish! And that same cunt-flicking _bitch_ , who you let get away scott-free, is the same cock-bashing whore who killed my master, your best friend, _your next head superior_ , Dartz!" He pointed to their walls of now toppled pictures of previous bosses and Superiors. "That should be his face up there, damn it! Not any of yours! He deserved to sit in that fucking chair!" He pointed at Cyndia, who just closed her eyes and sat back down quietly. "If you had given that shit-eating sow her rightful punishment, Dartz would still be alive and I wouldn't even be having this conversation with you. And _you?_ " He leaned a little closer with his finger, directing his attention towards her once again. "You wouldn't even be here, Crawford _._ " His words left a nasty topping of even more dangerous tension in the room. The woman wouldn't look at him or reply. With a scoff, Atem slammed his hand back on the table. "I wouldn't even spit in your direction, much less kiss your ass by working here all over again just to give my boyfriend an easier time dealing with you. So in short, no, _fuck_ you." He briefly held up a middle finger to her. "I will never work for you, ever again. Unless there's an emergency, say, another invasion on the facility, I will never lift my sword to spill blood for you ever again. I will only spill blood for my lovers, Mana Cereza, the Kaibas, Ishizu Ishtar, Doctor Kisara Ujana, or Ms. Vivian Wong. No one else. I'd happily do anything else, if it means never setting foot in this building ever again."

They all had a feeling he'd turn down their offer but, not like that.

The room just fell silent again. For some reason, Hawkins gave the other Superiors a cold stare, before shaking his head and mumbling the word 'idiots' under his breath. Damn, even the geezer knew these assholes were complete morons for even thinking that asking that question was a good idea. However, Hawkins knew even more than that. Dartz made this boy his next of kin, and he planned for him to become a Higher Up in the future. Perhaps even the head in a couple decades from now, or even sooner than that considering how great of a soldier he was. Dartz wanted Cereza to be the new Boss after Ishizu, he wanted him to rank up to the highest point he could possibly achieve. Dartz did a lot to help the government behind the scenes, and some of the higher ups owed him their lives since he used to be a hot shot elite himself. That man loved Atem and wanted to keep him safe and supported no matter what happened. In his will that was placed in top secret files, D75 as a whole was supposed to support Atem and his family name no matter what. They had no choice but to do what he wished, they owed him that. Besides, if they didn't, they could only imagine the consequences.

 _They were being watched,_ so they had to keep Atem satisfied. They didn't want to alert **them**. After all, with their scarce communications with **those people** , _they_ were already starting to get hot on their radar. _They_ don't know what happened with Atem before the Gozaburo incident or even the Mai incident. _They_ don't even know that Dartz is dead. _They_ only know that Atem is alive and well. Hiding information was already going to lead to a dire consequence, the Superiors couldn't cross that line anymore than they already have.

They had no choice but to comply to the former agent's wishes.

With nothing else to say, Cyndia opened her eyes. "Fine, nothing in return." She simply retorted.

Atem blinked, and his rage diminished for a sec. "What?"

She just flagged Atem off, as if she didn't need or care for him anymore, which wasn't really true at all. "We'll leave Sennen alone. No catch, nothing in return. Like you said, you retired for a reason. There's no sense in trying to get you back." With a small glimpse of mercy in their hearts, that's the only reason why they let Ishtar persuade them into allowing retirement for any and all agents without violent repercussions. Well, that's what they told the public. That wasn't the _only_ reason why they allowed it. Atem was allowed to leave the company, and he was allowed to keep it that way without them interfering with his choice.

"Jesus God damn Christ," He chuckled, causing them to stare in puzzlement. "You genuinely think I'm that slow." He smirked at her and shook his head. He wasn't that easily fooled, and she should have known better. "You're only saying that because you can't force me, and you're gonna do some sneaky shit behind my back instead. I don't know any of you that well, but I know a deceitful bitch when I see one." He turned his back to them once more and walked towards the exit. "Listen," He said while walking. "I don't care what you're planning, but whatever it is, you better leave the people I care about alone or I swear to you," He took a few seconds to stop for what he was about to say. "You will wish you never, ever, heard the name **Cereza**." He continued out the door as it slid open due to a body being present. The fountain smacked against it's surface to indicate someone was about to leave the room. "We're done here. Hopefully I'll never have to come here for a private audience with you assholes ever again." Even as he shoved his way passed the guards, he grumbled more insults. "Hope you assholes all die of a hang-nail..."

After their former child left their room, it automatically closed back up and hid them away once again from the outside world. Hermos slowly stood up and silently volunteered to pick up the broken chair that was swung across the room just a few moments ago. Timaeus sighed while crossing his arms. "It's a shame, we don't necessarily hate him." He glanced at Cyndia. "Well, _you_ do, but he was a good boy. He still is, to those who he cares about. What a waste of talent."

Cyndia rolled her eyes with pursed lips. "Doesn't matter. As long as he gets what he wants, he'll leave us the hell alone. If it wasn't for Dartz, I would have had security kick him out the second he walked in the building-"

Hawkins scoffed at her and he harshly scolded her. "By God woman, you never learn do you? If you did that, the entire building would be on fire, with _us_ burning along with it. It seems that you keep forgetting that Cereza was and still is an extremely wrathful child. Even more so now thanks to _your ingenious decision_ to keep that traitorous Kujaku alive, to which _none_ of us favored in, might I add. If it wasn't for your ignorant tastes in 'skill' and your miserable attempts to keep things 'traditional', we may have still had him working along side us as an ally. And we're damn lucky he isn't officially an enemy." That last part was very personal, and they all knew _who_ and _what_ he was talking about. His words cut into her like a murderous butcher. Just like a father chastising his children, he wasn't talking very friendly with her, despite her being the head. This forced her to hold her tongue for now, and just looked away.

Hermos rested his head on his chin as he returned to his seat. "He would have been a great veteran and an even better Boss after Ishtar. Losing Cereza, but most of all losing his trust, was a great disadvantage."

Critias exhaled just as disappointingly. "Quite a shame indeed, but perhaps we can push the due date to form a new generation of children much sooner." All the other children from Atem's generation were dead, and their former ace was gone. Thanks to their new policy of allowing retirement, they were losing more soldiers. They needed more men. "We're losing our numbers, but perhaps we'll get lucky and find another set of talent."

Timaeus looked over at the others with an intrigued expression. "Yes, that should be our top priority for now." He then leaned back in his chair. "We'll never be able to tell him **the real reason** as to why we're so cross with Sennen's deliberate failure. _Akefia Adio_ **was definitely one of them, and thanks to him, we missed our chance.** "

After he said this, Hawkins made another curt laugh. "Of course not, that goes without saying. We'd have to relay **several books of history** for that reason. It would raise too many questions, and with Cereza's spitefulness and severe distrust, he'd spread vital information like a virus."

"Yes," Timaeus put a finger on his chin while looking down at the broken surface of the table curiously. "But something tells me that this **secret** won't be able to go on for much longer...I've got a bad hunch."

Hermos looked over at his fellow Superior. "Well let's hope that your hunch is wrong, because I don't want to die from the likes of **them.** "

Yes, a death like that would be worse than burning in hell.

* * *

It was time for some agents' break during this hour in D75. Fortunately, Yami and Yugi shared the same break time, so they always wound up meeting each other in the break room to chat or whisper sweet nothings to each other away from their fellow employees. D75 had multiple break rooms on multiple floors, but Yami and Yugi's favorite was on the building's far right in the back. The room had very large windows that allowed sunlight to beam inside it. Of course for caution, the glass on any window of the property was installed with very tough material similar to plexiglass. Should an attack occur, well...let's just say a sniper would have a hard time trying to get a head shot in a hidden bush somewhere. Anyway, they sat together at one of the tables and sat by the windows everyday. Lunch was actually served here everyday like a cafeteria, and the food was pretty good. However, nothing beat anything Atem cooked up at home, so Yami and Yugi usually got their lunch from him that he would pack for them the night before. So they were now feasting on their boyfriend's amazingly delicious lunch.

For Yami, it was a tonkatsu sandwich, which was basically just a pork cutlet in between two pieces of toasted bread. His lunch was also packed with a bottle of water and some spiced shrimp to have on the side. Yugi had a fluffy omelette egg sandwich with canned coffee, and some fresh sliced strawberries. Sometimes, and only sometimes, small notes would be hidden in their lunch containers. Sometimes they would say 'I love you', sometimes they would say 'I need to talk to you two when you come home from work'. And sometimes, they'd be naughty notes that might say 'I'm waiting in the bedroom for you', or, 'I really want it tonight.' Or sometimes they'd be words of encouragement saying 'Paint the town red today', or 'Cook up some nice poison with Ishtar'. Considering their previous discussion last night, they figured Atem wouldn't leave a note. And they were right, he didn't. Again, this wasn't a daily thing that he did but, they still noticed that he may not have wanted to write anything this time.

Yami and Yugi usually arrived at work around eight or nine depending on the day, and their break was almost always at noon or eleven thirty for around thirty minutes. That talk with the Superiors took a little more than an hour, but Atem stopped on the way to see his sister and Ishizu. He talked with Mana, gently interrupting her while she was working. He told her what he did, and she was proud of him for sticking up for Yami. She was completely shocked as to how he talked with the Superiors, but that only made her admire him even more. Atem was so, _fearless_ , she couldn't help but look up to her big brother in an even brighter light. He also told her he was going to meet up with his lovers, and he was a bit anxious. She was happy that he was honest, and encouraged him to do so. That they would forgive him regardless of anything. He gave her a kiss on the cheek to say goodbye for now, and promised to give her a call later.

He then met up with Ishizu, who he confessed to about his discreetness. She didn't know anything about Dartz and Atem's decisions during the Gozaburo incident, but she wasn't too surprised. She understood their discretion, and even praised Atem for his honesty. She however warned him that he was lucky Yami and Yugi were forgiving people, but Seto more than likely wouldn't be. Since Atem was the sole reason for Yami's violent awakening, his older brother would more than likely try to fight him. She told him that while the truth did need to come out for Atem's sake, she advised him to be careful with how he should eventually tell Seto. He agreed, but he definitely wouldn't tell him now. After their talk, she hugged him much to his surprise, and agreed that Dartz only wanted him to be happy. She was glad that it all still worked out in the end.

Atem had already walked off the elevator to their floor, traveling to the break room as the two lovers talked about nothing important. Yami took off his suit jacket so he wouldn't ruin his suit, and Yugi took off his lab coat to feel more comfortable. Yugi was nibbling at the tip of his strawberry slice as Yami continued to tell him about his last mission that ended just an hour ago. Right now he had to do some paperwork to report it, but he'd finish it after break. "It was some drunk who hit his kids on a regular basis. His ex-wife made the request to have his eyes cut out, and put in a mason jar with some water. I used my pocket knife to do it." He said as he finished swallowing some of his meal. "Considering how easy it was, the report should take me no time at all."

Yugi made a sound of delight a he chewed his yummy omelette. "Mnn," He took a second to swallow as well. "That's good. An oddly specific way to kill him, though. That poor lady must have suffered at the hands of his drunken rage too. I wonder what she'll do with his eyeballs though. Oooh!" He grinned creepily, in an innocent fashion. "Maybe she wanted them as a trophy!" He took a sip of his canned coffee to wash down his food. "Thanks to Atemu, you might be able to take it easy from now on." He wiped his thumb on the corner of lips to brush off any crumbs that may have lingered from his previous bites. "As for me, I finally caught up in my own work pile. I won't be able to stay after this break since I don't officially return until tomorrow, but I still got a few things done. Mana-chan already gave me a heads up about what you managed to finish for me while I was gone." He made a smile at Yami. "Thank you, by the way. I really appreciate it."

"Yeah, no problem," Yami said slowly as he blinked. He just realized Yugi never stammered as they talked. "You're not stuttering."

Yugi set aside his can and held up the sandwich to his mouth. Now that he was really paying attention, he saw that Yugi's hands weren't shaking as he lifted it. Sometimes he'd have to help Yugi with eating since he couldn't hold utensils like chopsticks. Thankfully, he usually didn't have too much trouble on his own when eating, as he gradually learned to try and settle down when holding objects. This time however, he was completely still. "I used one of my concoctions again to numb my nerves. Same recipe, worked like a charm. Shame it's not permanent, though."

"Yeah but, you can't feel _anything_ , right?" Yami noted as he placed a shrimp in his mouth.

The elder shrugged. "Maybe, but it helps me work easier. It always wears off after some hours."

"Well," The other replied as he finished the last corner of his sandwich. "Just be careful with that stuff. I mean, I know I don't need to tell that to you of all people, but still." He closed his eyes as he grasped his water bottle. He felt that same hand get grasped, and pulled forward. Yami opened his eyes back, just to see Yugi place the tip of his index finger in his mouth. "Yugi," He trailed off as he felt him lightly suck against it.

"Nmm~ Quit worrying about me." He grinned. He let it go and rubbed his own digits on Yami's palm affectionately. "You had some spicy sauce on your fingers from the shrimp."

"Apparently so." Yami deadpanned. "You know you can't do that stuff at work." He whispered in a low voice.

Yugi pouted. "Oh please, you know we've already done it here plenty of times already. Not to mention you're the one always pulling me in your office or in the bathroom."

"I need to relieve stress _somehow._ "

"Then wait until we get home like you're supposed to!"

"Look, I can't help that you look hot when you're handling poisons and computer software."

The hacker instantly blushed. "R...Really?" He asked bashfully. "But you don't even see me most of the day."

"True, but whenever I need some poison of a specific type, I always have to come to you or Ishizu." He caressed the side of Yugi's face, with the very hand that the other was holding. "You always look so determined, so focused in your own little world. And being a veteran means you can bark orders at people all you want. I love the way you scold people for mixing or typing the wrong things, the way you command rookies and tell them what to do. How smart and intelligent you sound when you break down cryptic codes like the genius hacker that you are..." He started to smirk a little. "It's a huge turn on."

Yugi gushed, covering his face with both hands as he smiled shyly. "O-Oh gosh, you're gonna make my stutter come back."

Some heavy footsteps along with a stoic voice interrupted their conversation. "So this is what you two do while I'm at home," Their third lover finally arrived, walking towards them while pulling up a chair and sitting down beside Yugi. "Fuck and kiss each other's asses, both literally and figuratively." He leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs. They were happy to see Atem enter the break room and join them, but he didn't look happy himself. His expression was more agitated than usual, and there was even a vein still on his forehead. Worriedly, Yugi asked if everything was alright.

"Well hello to you too. Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine-" He stopped while raising a brow at Yugi. "Why aren't you..?"

"I numbed my nerves with some chemicals."

"Oh. Right. Anyway," Atem closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "I'm fine." He grumbled.

Yami switched his eye color to blue. "You definitely don't look fine." He saw that his blood pressure was high, he was not fine at all. "How did the meeting go? That's probably why you look so pissed, more so than usual."

The Egyptian shrugged while placing his arms behind his head. "It went fine, like just like I said it would. They did what I fucking told them to without a consequence."

Yugi laughed nervously at his rough tone, giving him small pats on his shoulder blade. "Yeah but you didn't, you know, curse at them. You were probably very respectful and polite." After he said this with unsure confidence, he saw Atem open an eye at him without any words. His lack of a response only concluded one thing, he did the exact opposite of what they told him not to do. This caused both Yugi and Yami to drop their jaws. "Y-You cursed them out!?" Yugi tried his best not to be too loud, since there were others in this break room.

"Are you fucking insane?" Yami hissed at him while slapping his hand on the table.

Atem opened both eyes at them. "You both obviously don't know me as well as you should if you honestly thought I'd change my attitude in front of those bastards." He sat up straight and jammed his thumb towards his own chest. "I don't give a fuck who's running this damn place, _don't piss me off_. I don't owe anyone a damn thing, and certainly not my respect for anyone in this entire facility." He clenched his teeth and looked away while crossing his arms. "No, they owe me. And damn it, for everything they've done, I'll talk to them however the fuck I want. I didn't care if the fucking Prime Minister was in that boardroom, I got what I wanted. Simple as that."

"Okay, can we cut the 'I'm so badass' shtick for just a _minute_ here?" Yami retorted. "You could have been killed for how you talked to them. Knowing your big mouth, you probably insulted them to no end."

The other just kept shrugging. "Yeah and so what? I threw a chair, broke it, made their ugly Superior paintings fall down, and punched a crack in their stupid ass table too. You gonna scold me that?"

Yugi's eyes widened. "You _what...?!_ "

Yami threw his hand to his face to make a face-palm, clenching his eyes shut while whispering, "Holy shit..."

Atem growled at their shocked reactions. They should have known how he would have acted in front of them. Why was he getting chastised for being rightfully angry at the assholes who ruined all of their lives? He didn't care if they were powerful people, they could all burn in the deepest pit in hell. "And why the fuck not?" He asked loudly, even startling others who sat close enough to overhear the conversation. "They fucked with the wrong one this time. I could kill all five of them in their fucking sleep if I wanted to. It's not about being a 'badass', it's about doing what's right. I couldn't stand there and let them keep treating you like shit!" He exclaimed while looking directly at Yami.

That's not what he was concerned about though. "Atem, you could have gotten killed-!"

"Then so be it." He firmly stated, immediately making Yami fall into immediate silence. "I'd fight to the death if it means making life easier for you two. I'd never let anyone I care about get screwed over, while I have the power to stop it." As he said this, his voice lowered to normal levels of casual conversation, his tone becoming more serious rather quickly. "I love you. Both of you. I'd never, ever, _ever_ , sit by and let you suffer. For any reason. Not if I can help it." Soon, he watched the alarm in their expression soften. They didn't expect him to just, come out and say that. He was always so aggressively shy whenever he expressed how he felt for them. He would become tight-lipped and stubbornly bashful. But, he just talked so freely and confidently about how he felt for once. He looked down at the table, his normally angry face loosening into a more calm and collected expression. "Listen," He said quietly. "Everything was my fault in the first place anyway. I'm," He sighed. "I'm angry at myself." He admitted. "I'm angry at myself all the time for being the way I am, for doing the things that I've done, for becoming some...weak, short-tempered piece of shit who can't even take compliments without cringing." They thought that was the end of his self-loathing, until he continued on with more personal traumas revealing one by one. "...Who can't even piss or take a shit in the toilet without puking, who can't even bathe without having these stupid fucking flashbacks..." When he said this, this concerned the other two males. This meant that Atem was still having a problem with his memories from his assault all those years ago.

He, he had a problem with using the bathroom? Even now? He never said a word. He hid that from them too? His own pain? And he was obviously still suffering from PTSD, he was having flashbacks of those horrible men and Mai still. Probably why he had a hard time using the bathroom. Again, he never said a thing about this. He never, came to them for help. Never came forward and just talked with them about it. He probably didn't even tell Kisara. Atem was always the strong one in the group when it came to emotions. He held everyone together, he was the only one who rarely crumbled. He had control of his emotions and mental state most of the time, and he was sadly the sanest one out of the three of them. But here he was, crumbling right before them and they couldn't even understand why. He wasn't that badass lone soldier who was praised by all who ever heard of him, he was that little orphan kid who got teased for looking like a monster with inhuman red eyes.

He was, alone.

And no one even knew.

And he just continued to put himself down, he just kept mumbling his own self inflicted insults to himself. "Who fucking sucks at showing his emotions to the people who he's supposed to care about. For hiding all of this stupid-ass conspiracy garbage that shouldn't have never fucking happened in the first God damn place." He shook his head, furrowing his brows sorrowfully. "Everything, every single thing that's ever happened, it was all me." He stiffened. "I'm selfish, I'm fucking stupid and I'm so impulsive. I get so angry, that I don't even know what to do with myself sometimes. I fucking destroy everything I look at without even realizing why I'm so pissed." He leaned forward and covered the majority of his face with both hands. "I'm no soldier, I'm not the best. I don't even deserve to be called _his son_ ," He shuddered against his seat as his body stiffened. "I," He murmured. "I'm just," He placed his head down on the table. " _Nothing._ "

It wasn't coming here that gave him a sour mood. It wasn't the people of his past who he bumped into that made his blood boil. It wasn't even the Superiors who were to blame for all of their torment here at D75 as children.

It was _him._

It was him, because he couldn't let go of his rage. He couldn't let go of his sadness, and he couldn't let go of the fear and disgust he felt for himself after the tragedy he suffered here in this very building.

He was the reason for his anger. He always was, every single time, all his life.

With a sharp inhale, he slowly lifted his head up with a blank expression. It was as if all of his sorrow just, flushed away to hide his true feelings once more. "I'm sorry, for lying to you both. I'll never hold a secret like that ever again, I'll never go behind your backs. I swear that on my life."

Breathlessly from that sudden break down, Yugi just had to ask one thing. "Again, why hide this from either of us? Your flashbacks, your pain, everything." He pulled his chair a little closer to his boyfriend, placing his pale hand on his knee. "Why?" He whispered. "You know you could have came to us, or Mana-chan. And if not us, maybe Kisara-chan could have helped you." He rubbed his shin gently. "Why did you choose to suffer alone?"

"Because you two are weak enough as it is," He quickly retorted. "If it wasn't for me, you two would have killed yourselves by now or something. And I'm not even exaggerating." His tone was harsh and held a grudge, referencing Yami's coma and Yugi's self harm. "The fuck _could_ I do?" He spat, more to himself than to anyone. "You two are already fucked up, why would I make it worse by telling you that I'm not as strong as you think I am? And I couldn't go to her or Mana, I didn't want to confess this to anyone. It's fucking embarrassing. Shameful. That I'm still so screwed up and sensitive, that I can't even relieve myself like some child. That I can't even look in the mirror without seeing one of those shit-stains behind me as if they're still there with me. Smiling at me...I'm a fucking coward." Atem wasn't looking anywhere near them, he didn't want to show them his face. He didn't want to look them in the eyes. "So I kept it to myself. I wouldn't go to them and I definitely couldn't come to you. I need to stay strong to keep you both from falling apart."

Yami instantly decided to speak up with red eyes. "So instead, you decided to shoulder all of our pain along with your own, like a fucking moron."

Yugi scowled at Yami for his aggressive tone. " _Yami_. Don't say that!"

"No," Atem said softly. "He's right. I am a moron. Once again, I was acting selfish and impulsive. Only thinking of what I thought was best, just like back then." He almost chuckled to himself. He supposed he never learned his lesson.

"What is wrong with you?" Yami growled. "Why didn't you say something? Stop trying to be some fucking martyr, and just-!" He stopped himself to take a breath, to calm himself down before he started screaming in the break room. Thankfully, people were starting to leave, so at least no one would be listening in on them anymore. "Just, _be honest._ Isn't that what we've all been complaining about? Yugi lies, you hide your emotions, and I can't even comprehend what the word 'emotion' means." He ran his hand through his hair. "We're all so dysfunctional, it's pitiful. Laughable, even. But," He lowered his gaze. "We're to blame too, after all, we put you in the middle once again."

Yugi turned to Atem and leaned against him with a loving expression. "We're sorry too, we forgive you." He gently ran his fingers through his blonde locks, before settling his hand on the side of his face to pull him closer and nuzzle him. "You're always doing so much for us," He smiled sadly as he felt moisture slide down his cheek. That wasn't his own tears, that was Atem's. "Cooking for us, doing all the cleaning, making sure we get up for work," He wrapped his arms around his neck to pull him towards his body, so he could hide his face in the nook of his neck. He knew he didn't want them to see him so weak, he knew he hated to cry in front of anyone. Or to cry at all. "You even take care of Mana-chan. You worry about everyone else before you worry about yourself. You act just like a mom." He pet his head in a sweet motion, closing his eyes as he let Atem cry on his shoulder. Neither him or Yami could hear him, as he was good for hiding his audible sobs as well. "When's the last time either of us has seen him cry?" He asked Yami without even looking at him.

Yami watched the scene while leaning his elbow on the table. "Several months ago. A lot longer than we can say for ourselves."

"Right?" Yugi said as he used his other hand to rub his boyfriend's back, consoling him as best as he could. "It's nice to be the strong one for a change."

"Yeah."

Atem held his childhood friend as tight as he could, refusing to reveal his tear stained face to either of them.

It was time that he was taken care of for once in his life.

* * *

 **END - 21!**

 **There were A LOT of bold and italicized words in this chapter. I implore you all to read between the lines very carefully. This chapter is also very important, if it wasn't obvious already.**

 **Like I said before, there is a much bigger story behind D75 than you initially thought.**

 **Anyway, as for Atem, this was a very hard thing for him to do. This is why he broke down, because the D75 secret wasn't the only thing he was hiding. Now that he finally confronted one of his problems he held in for so long, everything else just kind of slipped out on an intense emotional ride.**

 **Don't worry, he'll be fine. He's a big boy.**

 **A strong boi.**


	22. Happy Birthday

**22! - Happy Birthday**

* * *

 _ **One year and six months after Yami's revival from his coma.**_

* * *

 _Steel Jaw, **Red Fang** , the Vampire of Domino, the Iron Glutton, the Butcher of Domino, the Red Eyed Ripper...These were all the names of one malevolent serial killer that would go down in history for his gruesome number of murders, killing four hundred victims in less than one month. There were no accomplices, no copy-cat murderers running around to help add to his list, no. It was all him, all one evil man. An evil man who not only slaughtered his victims in accordance to their own personal sins, but he also cannibalized them in a ritualistic tradition to conquer and humiliate them, even in death._

 _Heba, with no last name known or given with a number of various aliases to help disguise his identity, was one angry and sadistic young man who despised most of mankind. An illegal Egyptian immigrant, wreaking havoc all across Japan. Once he gave himself up to police, and willingly offered them all full details on his crimes, he was then renamed 'The Hand of Judgement'._

 _He committed mass genocide with his own bare hands, almost never using a weapon to kill any of his sinful victims. He only killed those who committed atrocities in their own miserable lives. All of his victims were never too young, as he valued the lives of the next generation. Anyone who was over the age of twenty-five, he'd killed relentlessly. He also had a mark or pattern, a common trope for a lot of serial killers. For example, if the victim was a murderer, he'd kill the victim with whatever weapon they used in their crime and rip off their hands. After mutilating them, he'd eat one of them and would dispose of the body. However, Heba only consumed parts of someone's body if he truly hated that particular victim. Regardless, he'd leave the lone disfigured arm out in the open in a public place for everyone to see, while leaving a note and a form of identification. The note would read their sin, such as, 'Murderer' in horrible hand writing. The note would then list whomever the person did wrong and all their other harmful deeds, before saying at the bottom 'Another demon has been eradicated from the earth' in perfect cursive._

 _He murdered killers, thieves, rapists, abusers, kidnappers, mobsters and whomever else who dared to turn to a life of crime. Heba was a very selective killer, as even though he killed only criminals, he still only killed people who were deliberately evil. In other words, if someone ended up killing someone by accident, say, a scenario of domestic violence that ended tragically due to unintentional lethal acts of self defense, he wouldn't look in their direction. But anyone who was an intentional monster, he'd destroy them. And if he truly hated the person, or truly hated the crime they committed more than anything else, he'd eat a part of their body as a way of eternally humiliating his victim._

 _In his own words, "I've been called a dog for how horrible I treat humans. So as a 'dog', I ate them and shat them right back out the next day. That way, they'll never get any rest in the afterlife because a part of them is still missing. If they find it, they'll realize that the rest of them is down in the sewers. Even in death, that's all they'll ever be:_ Dog shit _."_

 _After successfully killing more or less than four hundred human lives, he gave himself up to police once he found out how hot the authorities were on his trail. At one point, he just stopped hiding his tracks, as if he wanted to be found. Before he knew it, special law enforcement arrived at the hotel he hid out at, and arrested him after attempting to knock him unconscious. It didn't work, but he still complied. It didn't take long for him to confess everything he's ever done to interrogators and investigators. He even walked around with police escorting him to the courthouse saying, 'Yes! I did it, I did it all' without shame. He laughed out loud to reporters, stuck his tongue out whenever he was in front of the camera, put up the middle finger to anyone who insulted him with a condescending smile. Once, he spat on someone who was related to one of his victims._

 _No one except for jurors, the victims' families, law enforcement, a couple journalists and witnesses were allowed in that house that day._

 _Heba behaved well for the most part, until witnesses got to the stand to express just how evil the killer was. This is where his behavior derailed, and increasingly became rambunctious. He laughed during testimonies, he yawned obnoxiously whenever a witness tried to speak. He occasionally flipped off the judge, sometimes glaring at him for long periods of time. It took less than five hours, before Heba made an outburst. Just as a prosecutor tried to make a point about sentencing Heba to life in order to cease his murders, the killer burst out laughing._

 _The man with strange spiky hair and caramel skin laughed loudly in the courtroom, slapping his leg with his bound hands as he taunted them all. "Don't you get it you morons? I'm_ never _gonna stop!" He hollered, standing up from his seat. He had handcuffs on his wrists, but he easily tore them apart. This shocked everyone in the room, yelling for nearby officers to rush and grab him before it was too late. Instantly, he snatched his own defense lawyer by the scruff of his neck and gripped his fingers on the side of his face. As he steadily breathed against the terrified man's neck, he continued to snicker. His mouth was way too close to his skin. Holding the man hostage, the upcoming policemen ceased their movements with guns aimed at him. The people of the jury were startled, wanting to leave immediately. "One move from anyone, and I gnaw off this asshole's neck like a fucking chew toy."_

 _He was willing to murder his own lawyer just to prove his point. More advanced law enforcement were called in for backup, but he could hear from a few police officers in their walkie-talkies that they didn't want Heba to be shot. No, they all wanted him to go to prison and suffer accordingly._

 _"Oh stop it," The killer spat. "I won't kill him so long as you keep your distance, but you're all gonna hear what I have to say first!" He yelled so the room could echo his voice. "As I was saying," He slowly turned to the judge, who had a few guards standing by his side with guns aimed as well. He looked just as scared as everyone else. "I will never stop killing. I_ want _you to send me to prison! I want you to try and send me to the chair! You'll have to kill me the second we walk in the building, because I will kill the first man who pisses me off. I mean, there's nothing but awful people in prison anyway! That's what I live for, to kill as many bad people as I can! I'm gonna go up to the thousands in kills once you take me there. The guards, even simple visitors won't be safe. Don't you understand? Hell, I might even bust out and cause a riot. Maybe even let out a couple prisoners just so they can terrorize Japan too. Then maybe I'll join in for the fun, and return to murder you all like the hedonist scum that you are!" He screamed._

 _The notorious criminal only known as 'Heba', was one of the angriest human beings in the world. Though, he couldn't even be considered as such. He was far from human, as he had inhumanely razor sharp teeth, amazing strength and speed that went beyond a human's capacity. Even his strangely bright red colored eyes seemed to be something straight from a horror novel. He wasn't safe to be around, he was someone who had to be put down. He couldn't be trusted to breathe, much less go to prison and serve a sentence. He continued to angrily scream and holler about everyone in the room, even confessing to another small portion of murders that he committed._

 _"You are all worthless pieces of shit that don't even deserve to live! All of you!" He tossed his lawyer to the ground, a demented smile no longer lingering on his face. "Are you fucking kidding me!? A trial? For_ me!? _Someone who's clearly guilty? Seriously, I disemboweled your baby-killer wife right in front of you," He pointed to one of the jurors. A man who lost his wife to Heba's murderous intent._ _She had purposely murdered her own child since it was a product of rape._

 _Heba ripped her apart and left all ten of her fingers at the crime scene, the very things that helped strangle her child. A note saying: 'Child Murderer' was beside them._

 _"I killed your murderous-whore of a daughter," He pointed to an older woman alongside the terrified jury. An old feeble woman who lost her foolish daughter to this man. A daughter who killed one of her best friends and her boyfriend, after finding out that they slept together after she broke up with him. However, the woman was not faithful to her ex, which is why he broke it off with her. She was scorned and jealous, leading to murder._

 _Heba used the same butcher knife she used to murder them, and cut off her entire mouth and tongue to leave it at the crime scene. Symbolizing her infidelity that put her int his mess. A note saying: 'Killer-Whore' was beside it._

 _He then turned back to the very person he was glaring at the entire time, the judge. "I even murdered your perverted brother! You're just a judge who let a rapist get away with murder and sodomy, who turned out to be an accomplice and joined in on one of his kidnappings!" The wrinkled old white haired man was just as guilty as anyone else in this room. His own younger brother kidnapped and raped little boys, and he himself took part in one of them. He let his brother get away with it, despite jurors and prosecutes hollering at him to reconsider his baffling decision for him to walk away as an innocent man._

 _Heba bound and tied his brother up, shoved a wrench halfway up his rectum and bashed his skull in with the same tool. He cut off his genitalia, leaving it out in the open. A note was placed on top of it, saying: 'Child Rapist'. But it also read at the bottom, 'To this man's older brother, a judge,_ you are next _.'_

 _The killer continued. "The choice for death penalty should have been instant, there shouldn't even be a trial!" He pointed directly to the old judge. "Are you fucking slow you fat bastard!? Was me castrating that pedophile brother of yours not good enough for you? You all disgust me!" He slammed his fists on the defense's stand. "You're all putrid, vile! You all deserve the worst torture imaginable! You DEMONS!"_

 _He panted as he took a breath from yelling so much._

 _He lowered his head as he did so, and unclenched his fists._ _He sucked in a deep breath, standing up straight while slowly lifting his head to the judge. "I'm guilty. That's it." He hissed. "Now take me away already. Either that, or make the order to have me killed right here and now. Do not give me any chances, or you will all regret it."_

 _Not long after his outburst, Heba was escorted out of the courthouse in a straight jacket._

* * *

Yugi woke up with shrunken pupils.

He sharply inhaled, but didn't gasp like he thought he would. He didn't even abruptly sit up, he just kept laying there in bed, staring straight up at the ceiling. He was clutching his fingers on the comforter, trembling worse than usual. That dream, it was so real this time. He hadn't had a dream about Heba in so long. He could remember his red eyes, his skin, his endless height and broad body. He was such a strong man, and he was so tall. Sure he looked like Yugi from facial features but, that was about it. Heba was everything he wished he could be. Tall, handsome, strong, fearless. He didn't fear anything, he wasn't scared of anything. Not even death itself.

Still though, why did he have a dream about his trial? Heba told him word for word what happened that day, he even told him about some of his crimes. Heba was so angry, and he was very secretive about his motive to commit genocide. Well, genocide wasn't a good word for it. It was literally just senseless murder, Heba didn't care what race or gender he disposed of. The only type of person that was safe from him, was a kid or anyone else around his age. Ha, he remembered that he used to eat people in their own cell room. Whenever he got in a fight with another prisoner, he'd rip off a part of their body and eat it. Yugi was obviously disturbed by him doing so, so Heba always tried to wait until Yugi was asleep to eat his 'meal'. Heba always gave up his rations to Yugi whenever the doctors delivered them actual food.

That man sung him lullabies, told him stories, taught him valuable morals and lessons and even taught him how to create and carve a shiv out of objects that seemed useless. He taught him how to use his head, how to survive even with nothing. He taught him how to mentally defend himself from the horrors of this world, how to protect his mind from corrupting after witnessing the atrocities in that asylum. How to protect him from, people like Heba himself. He told Yugi to never let his enemy know just how effected he was, and to always keep some kind of barrier up to shield himself from traumatic experiences. If he had the mentality to become a monster and discard his own humanity, even if just for a quick second, he would always be safe. All he had to do, was control that side of himself.

That monster, he rarely came out. It was only thanks to Heba that he was created. He was the first one, the first person he ever shared his body with. He only came out, maybe twice in his life. Like the time he saw Gozaburo kill his father and escaped D75, and the time he saw some horrible man kill a cat right in front of his eyes. He didn't remember what he did to the man after that, things were blurry but he could only assume the monster killed him. Technically, he came out three times if Heba really did accidentally let him out during that threesome fiasco with his lovers.

Still, _why?_

Why _that_ dream? Heba couldn't have forced it on him, he only messed with him about his relationship or his dreams to have a baby. No, that just happened all on it's own. Perhaps he was getting way too stressed lately. After all, his poor little sweet Angora kitty was still at the vets even after two months. Apparently after his whole flea situation, the doctors discovered a tumor in his tiny tummy during a quick checkup visit. The little guy had surgery and had to go through numerous tests to see if that damned tumor was cancerous or not. Thankfully it wasn't and the operation was successful, but the recovery from the operation was taking very long. It was as if the little guy was suffering from the physical trauma thanks to the surgery. Yugi was very angry, as he felt the vets were too impudent to care for his little one, and that he should have just asked Ishizu to do it. Joey was told that the doctors had to keep him for a while until he got fully better.

He was so worried, and so angry and stressed. Just when he got his job back, his kitty had to go and get even worse.

He slowly closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath. God, life was so damn complicated. He gradually sat up and raised his hands from the blankets to rub his eyes with the back of his palms. He yawned lightly as his eyes watered a bit. Jesus, what time was it? It felt like he slept in, his internal clock felt off. Like he was supposed to wake up hours ago. He turned to the digital circular clock on the wall that was on the far right of their headboard, and saw that it was... _Nine thirty!?_ Holy fucking shit, he was late! He and Yami were supposed to go into work together! He wasn't even dressed! Yugi practically fell off the bed as he scrambled from under the sheets to run to the large walk-in closet. Atem always had their work clothes ready for the next day, all he had to do was grab them and call Ishizu-

The bedroom door whipped open. "Yugi?"

"A-AH!" Yugi was so startled he tripped over his own feet and fell on his face. As he laid there on the floor, he huffed a lingering growl. That was Yami who just walked in, and he scared the living crap out of him.

"Shit," Yami cursed quietly as he quickly went to Yugi's side to help him up. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He kept forgetting Yugi was a paranoiac, he couldn't do anything too sudden with him. Might give him an accidental heart attack. After he helped him stand back up while holding onto his torso so he could stay still, Yami looked at his forehead to see if he bruised it from falling so hard. "You alright?"

"I-I'm fine, just please try not to do that again. I almost pissed myself-Oh crap!" He exclaimed while gripping onto Yami's sleeves. "Yami-kun, why are you still here!? W-We have to go to work!" He cried while shaking his boyfriend back and forth. Yami just stood there with a blank expression as he stared back at him. With no reaction, Yugi frowned. "Don't just stand there, we have to go!"

"Yugi, did you forget already?" He asked calmly while blinking. "You're off work today and tomorrow, we both are. It's your birthday today."

His, birthday?

He hadn't celebrated his birthday since his father was still alive. He and Heba were the only ones he ever celebrated it with after he was taken in the asylum. Ever since then though, he forgot all about it. Shit, he sometimes forgot the date. But no, he still sort of remembered. It was June...June fourth. Yeah, that's right. June fourth. Joey once tried to celebrate it during their years of living together, but Yugi asked him not to do so since he personally didn't care for birthdays. Hell, he didn't ever care for his own. He wanted to go to work! He didn't care about this dumb holiday. He groaned and face palmed while letting Yami go. "Yami-kun, I don't care about that! I'm g-gonna go anyway," He started to move, until Yami swiftly seized his arms to yank him back against his body. The sudden movement along with how close they were, made Yugi warm up considerably. "Yami...?"

Once he closed his default purple eyes, he leaned closer to place a deep kiss onto Yugi's lips. With a blush, Yugi's protests instantly ceased as his body practically became jelly. The kiss nearly took his breath away, because he didn't expect it. Yami only kissed him this passionately whenever they were doing it, why was he being so loving to him now? Gently, the kiss quickly ended with Yami opening his eyes back to him. "Just get dressed, okay?" He asked softly. His tone wasn't emotionless as usual, he actually sounded very sweet. With his lips still tender, Yugi blushed. Now that he mentioned it, Yami was wearing nice clothes. Something he usual wore on a date, in fact.

The grey dress shirt, dark jeans and socks, he looked good. He was wearing that cologne Atem hated too, and he could tell he showered not too long ago. He dressed up for his birthday? Why? No one even told him anything, what were they dressing up for? After that kiss though, Yugi couldn't just say no. "I-I," He stammered. "Alright, I'll get dressed in something by myself. I won't need help. But why?"

"Doesn't matter. Just do it." He caressed the frame of Yugi's face, his thumb lightly rubbing against his soft cheek. "Atem already washed and ironed all the clothes, go ahead. I'll wait for you downstairs." After a small peck on the nose, Yami released his hold from him and turned to walk away out of the master bedroom. Once again alone, Yugi exhaled quietly.

He went back to the closet to fetch his clothes. He had slight trouble putting his black jeans on, but he was able to do it all by himself. He was getting better control of his nerves thanks to those numbing concoctions he kept making. Not to mention Atem was helping him train to thicken his muscle mass at least once a week. Not only was he getting a little bigger, but he was helping him get control of his body more and more. He could hold weights for a while without shaking, he could even hold books and silverware by himself now. He rarely ever needed help eating, and he was walking better. He was making great progress.

Smiling to himself, he slipped on a black dress shirt with it's sleeves rolled up. He pulled his socks on and made his way out of the closet. Before he limped out, he briefly glanced at the the very back of the walk-in closet. There were three sections to it, and one of them held all of Atem's clothes. But in the very back of his part of the closet, was a black box slipped underneath a shelf. His sword, the detachable one that Dartz gifted him all those years ago was in there. Both that and the dead man's wakazashi was inside. He looked away again, noting how the box was getting dusty. Atem hadn't touched his weapons in a very long time.

Eventually, Yugi was proceeding to go down the steps at a slow pace. He was able to do it by himself, but he had to be careful or else he'd trip and fall again. While securely holding onto the wall and the railing at the same time, he made a loud yawn. That was the one downside about sleeping in, you felt even more tired if you slept too much. Soon, he could smell a strong smell of sweetness all over the house. He realized his vision was growing darker, and he saw that the lights were off in the living room. Why? It was nearly pitch black in here. Even the curtains were closed to hide the sunlight. He narrowed his eyes while grimacing. This better not have been some kind of trap or something. He steadily made it to the last step, and once he did-

-He was given the surprise of his life.

The lights instantly brightened up the room, with several people screaming at him all at once.

"SURPRISE!"

Party poppers shot off, people jumped in the air with big smiles on their faces, confetti rained down everywhere. The loud popping, the screaming, the cheering, all the faces, saying the same thing at once...

...Yugi screamed in terror.

"AAHH!"

He was so shocked, he stumbled backwards and fell back onto the hard steps. The carpet covers on the stairs didn't help, it was still all very hard floor. He made a lengthy growl, extremely exasperated that he was jump scared once again. With a few shocked gasps, he heard some quick and heavy footsteps echoing in his direction across the floor. With clenched eyes and teeth, Yugi tried to sit up until he felt his chest throb. It was tightening a bit, that wasn't good. He started panting, and he could feel that he wouldn't be able to sit up on his own, so he just laid back down on the floor with a pained slash annoyed expression.

"Shit, shit, shit..!" He heard someone curse. "Damn Yug', I didn't know we'd get ya that bad!" That had to be Jounouchi. He could feel him grasp his arms and back, helping him sit up while someone else attempted to help him up off the steps. Yugi placed a hand over his chest, gripping his own shirt as he cautiously moved to stand up straight. "Are you okay? Speak to me buddy!"

Painfully, Yugi opened his eyes to see the crowd of people before him. In their living room, was Mana-chan, Kisara-chan, Wong-san, Ishizu-chan, Kaiba-kun, Mokuba, his two lovers and Jounouchi-kun. Atem and Yami he wasn't surprised, but why everyone else? Even Vivian and Seto were here, but again, _why?_ He barely got to see Ms. Wong and he and Seto despised each other. With a confused expression, he just rose a brow while scanning everyone in the room. Yami was currently keeping Yugi close to him so he could lean on his body for support. Joey was digging through his beige jacket pockets with his back towards them before he found the emergency pill bottle he had stashed. He knew Yugi more than anybody, so he knew this might happen.

Wait...Did he hear something coming from his jacket?

Once he got the child-proof cap off, he popped a couple of capsules onto his palm before handing them over to Yugi. The hacker silently thanked his best friend before placing them in his mouth. Mana approached them with an opened water bottle, and Yami grabbed it before giving it to Yugi as well. Yugi took a few swigs of the water to help swallow the pills down. His boyfriend rubbed his back while holding him. "You alright? Should we call an ambulance?"

Yugi shook his head. "N-No, no..." He gave the water back to Mana while handing the pill bottle back to Joey. His breathing was becoming normal again, but he needed to sit down for a moment. Both Joey and Yami walked him to the sofa, letting him relax so he could collect himself. "I just need a moment," He mumbled. "And for the love of God," He growled. "STOP surprising me!" He shouted at everyone, making Joey and Yami flinch. "W-Why are all of you even here? I don't even know what's going on!" He exclaimed.

Joey scratched behind his head while sighing. "Sorry Yug', we were trying to do something nice for ya."

"It's a surprise party for your birthday, Yugi." Yami explained.

"Wait," The hacker paused. "It, i-it is?" His voice became softer once he realized this was all for him. His purple eyes could see a small assortment of presents beside the couch, the colorful confetti that spelled his name in plastic letters all over the floor. That's when he took a chance to look up, and see a banner on the wall saying 'Happy Birthday Yugi'. Bundles of balloons taped all around the room, smart phones in people's hands to record his reaction to the surprise.

Not to mention, everyone was dressed up. All the girls looked lovely. Kisara-chan was wearing a pretty white sun dress to compliment her hair color, with pretty light pink flowers on the ends. Vivian-san was wearing a dark red qipao that had a small opening in the front to reveal some cleavage, with white flowers decorated all over. Mana-chan wore a plain light blue sleeveless A-line dress. They all wore heels of some kind, which looked painful to walk in. Everyone else looked really nice too. Seto wore a navy blue vest with a white shirt underneath, along with white slacks. Mokuba wore the exact same thing just to match his big brother. Joey wore a beige jacket with gray jeans and a flannel. Atem wore nothing but black, like always. With his leather jacket, black shirt and pants.

Everyone all looked so nice, just for him. "This, this is all for me?"

Mana screwed the cap onto the water bottle. "Well, yeah. No one in D75 really celebrates their birthday, and since we saw how close yours was this month, we decided to throw something." She made a guilty expression. "Sorry for giving you a mini heart attack there, we were just trying to do something nice."

Mokuba, who stood beside Seto's long legs, sadly pouted and looked down at the floor. "It was all my idea, sorry Yugi..."

His little sad pouty face immediately crushed his heart. Yugi sighed heavily and placed a hand over his head. It was starting to hurt from all the commotion. "No, I'm s-sorry Mokie." He glanced at everyone else. "All of you, I should be apologizing. It's just, well, you can't really shock me like that. It's not just the heart attacks, you know. With my p-profession, I would have thought this was a home invasion or something. I didn't mean to act ungrateful." He smiled warmly. "I'm actually very flattered that all of you came just for me." His cheeks became red. "Makes me feel important. So thank you, all of you." He glanced over at Mokuba. "Especially you, Mokuba."

The boy eventually grinned back at him. "It was nothing! Well," He gave a sly look over at his oldest brother. "Some people were harder to invite than others, but let's not get into that right now."

Yugi chuckled at the preteen's sarcasm, as everyone began to grab a chair or a place to sit to watch him open his presents.

* * *

After opening his gifts from Vivian, Ishizu and Kisara, he was finally getting to everyone else. Apparently everyone else had a few shared presents. Kisara had walked over with a small gift box, and inside were a large collection of flash drives. He was very happy about this, as he would now have plenty of space to store his... _Research_. Yeah, research...Sure he already had a bunch, but they were all almost filled up to the brim with data. But now he wouldn't have to buy more. Next was Vivian who, with a flirty attitude, gave him a long but thin gift box that held a male kimono robe. It was all black except for the golden dragon designed on the back. It was very pretty and it looked very expensive, but he would look awesome if he wore this around the house at night.

Ishizu's was one of the best presents he got, because inside her small gift box was a document that gave him a special notice from the Superiors. Thanks to all the work and research Yugi and Seto were doing, it gave the facility a great advantage in technology and science, so they were giving both of them a promotion to high-ranking veterans. But they were also given the chance to an even bigger promotion. Ishizu already gave Seto the notice yesterday, but she decided it was best to give it to Yugi today as a gift. With this note, Yugi now had the chance to become the leading veteran of the entire facility. That position was right underneath the Boss, and he could also have command of future generation of children D75 would take in. He would have almost as much power as Ishizu, and would have more authority over the facility. Only the best of the best were given this opportunity, so he and Seto were very lucky. However, there could only be one, so they'd have to prove themselves to the Superiors sometime later on this year.

Yugi was excited about his promotion, and he and Seto silently eyed each other with a clashing sense of rivalry. They'd see who would come out on top soon enough. Next was Atem, who had a small gift for him as well. He didn't bother wrapping it in a present, so he just walked up to him with a kiss and a pair of small silver earrings. They were tiny like regular studs, but they were shaped like dragons. Atem admitted that Vivian may have given him some advice on what type of earrings he should buy. They were real silver, and they looked amazing. Thankfully Yugi already had his ears pierced before thanks to Joey some years ago, so he had no problem placing them in his ear for him. Yugi was giddy with glee that Atem got him such a present. Now they would match, sort of. He'd probably never take them off.

Finally, all that was left was Mana, Yami, Joey, Seto and Mokuba. They all had a combined present for Yugi. The fact that Seto had a hand in this at all, was a huge shocker, but he could only assume they all forced him to do something for him.

"Open ours now, Yugi!" Mokuba cheered while practically jumping up and down.

"Mokuba," Seto placed his hand on top of the child's head in order to halt his impatience. "Chill out."

Mokuba smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

When Yugi looked over to the side of the couch, he saw that there were no presents left. What was the kid talking about? "W-Where is it?"

Joey smirked and scooted over to Yugi on the couch while opening up his jacket. "Here's one of 'em," As his jacket opened more, Yugi could see fur sticking out of one of his many deep pockets. Suddenly, a beautiful white Angora cat sprouted from within the garment and hopped right in front of Yugi on the cushions. It's fluffy white tail swished around, and he meowed at his old owner before licking one of his paws. His light blue eyes, those whiskers, that thick mane, that refined looking muzzle. There was no doubt about it, this was his kitty that was previously at the vet's.

With a large gasp, Yugi cried with joy. "My child..!" He squealed while scooping the animal in his arms, cuddling him close to his face as he nuzzled him. The cat purred automatically at the presence of it's true owner, pressing his wet nose on Yugi's cheek as a kiss. He was so happy to see him, he was near tears. His precious cat, Renju, was back in his arms once again. He could see that the bandages and patches on the cat's body were all gone, and his fur was returning. That meant that he was healing very well. "You're okay! I-I was so worried!"

Joey held up a finger. "Ah, but Renju isn't one of your surprises my friend,"

With a blink, Yugi placed the cat down in his lap. "He's n-not?" Renju took this time to get comfortable and lay down right between the man's legs, as his trail curled around his body.

Mana smiled brightly and shook her head. "Nope nope! In fact, there's more than one part to your surprise."

The dirty blonde fixed his jacket to shrug it back on his shoulders. "You see, we found out how Renju over here got fleas. Apparently this horn-dog went outside to get some tail, if you get what I mean." He was trying to stay PG for Mokuba's sake. "He hooked up with her, but she already had fleas so she basically gave him the clap." Almost everyone in the room laughed at that. "So this fool comes crawling back home itchin' and yappin', and I take him to the vet. Everything went well, they cleaned him all up. Of course, that's when the whole tumor thing came up, but you already know that went well too." Joey leaned back in the couch as he told the story of Yugi's hopelessly horny Angora. "Fast forward to around two months later, that's when some neighbors came to my door the other week. They're goin' on and on about how Renju here was hopping over their backyard to get it on with their cat who had fleas. And guess what they tell me?"

"What?" Yugi asked.

"That same cat that Renju messed around with got pregnant, and she was their cat. And not only that, but she gave birth to a whole litter of kittens a month ago. Thankfully they got her cleaned before she popped 'em out, so the kittens wouldn't be itchin' on their way out into the world."

Yugi slowly gasped. "Oh my God, really?"

"And not only _that-_ " Joey was cut off by some tiny mewls. He chuckled to himself as he reached for one of the pockets inside his jacket again, and slipped out a white tiny baby kitten. "I told Seto once that I got pockets for days with this jacket. They're so deep, I could hide a newborn baby in here." The kitten was so small, it could fit in the palm of his hand. It was so precious, looking around curiously and sniffing anything that was nearby. "Anyway, the neighbors said that I could keep one of 'em since they can't keep 'em all. All the cats were boys except for her." He used two fingers to gently pet her head as she meowed. She had a pink nose and bright blue eyes just like her father. "Now of course, I know Renju and other boy cats don't behave very well when it comes to their kids, so I didn't think it was a good idea to keep her around."

Mana chimed in cheerfully while tilting her head. "That's when Kisara had the idea to ask Yami to keep the kitty here."

Yami, who was sitting on the arm of the couch with his legs crossed nodded in agreement. "I talked it over with Atem, and we decided that we could keep her if you wanted."

His other lover was sitting on the other side of the couch along with the others in some chairs. The Egyptian shrugged. "It was all Kisara's idea. She thought it was good for you to have something around the house to make you happy."

The white haired woman blushed at the mention of her credit and made a small wave at Yugi as a gesture. "Heheh."

Mokuba twiddled his fingers a bit. "Joey was telling me how you always wanted a baby," The mention of this caused Joey to panic. Mokuba wasn't supposed to say that out loud! "So he said that a kitten might be the next best thing."

While pushing his tongue in his cheek, Yugi craned his neck over at Joey. "So you read my diary?" He asked eerily.

Joey felt his voice box get stuck in his throat. "I...Uhh.." He was going to try and give an excuse, until a weak meow from their tiny friend interrupted him once again. She was so delicate, he couldn't even continue to try and talk his way out of this. He just smiled at her before looking over at Yugi. "Kill me later Yug', take her."

"T-Take her?" Yugi repeated. "Is," He glanced at Yami and Atem. "Is this really okay?"

They both nodded in unison without words.

He could really have her? But she would probably be a big responsibility. "B-But I can't, she'll need a lot of attention. And she's just a baby...I've taken in cats before but, I've never cared for a kitten. Not this small." He frowned at the small creature. Could he do this? "I-I'll be so busy, and-"

Atem cut him off with his deep voice. "Yugi," He said. "We wouldn't have said yes if we weren't able to care for her. We're doing this together, you won't be alone."

The Egyptian's little sister rushed to Yugi's side and grasped his shoulders. "And don't worry about any of that other stuff!" She exclaimed. "Joey and I already got her the necessary things you'll need to care for her. Then, Mokuba got some allowance from Seto to help buy some toys and a little bed for her."

So indirectly, Seto really did have a hand in this. Huh. But Mokuba helped buy things for her, and Mana and Joey got her food and other necessities she'll need as she grew up. Yugi could only assume Atem was basically volunteering to take care of the kitten most of the day, everyday until they got home from work. And again, wow, a _baby_ kitten. He had never taken care of one this small before, she was so puny and weak. That just made her cuter than anything he'd ever seen before. Slowly, Joey placed her in his palms. She was trembling almost just as much as he would because of his disorder, she briefly glanced upwards at him before looking back around. She was probably confused about why and how she got here. She wasn't even as fluffy as her dad yet, so she didn't have that much fur.

This was as close to a baby as he would get, that much was very true. He could already feel himself love her, and he didn't even know why. Maybe it was because of how cute she was, or maybe it was because he just loved animals in general. Yes, he wanted her. He wanted to keep her. Renju would be fine with Joey, but she would be more safe here. Atem wouldn't let anything happen to her, he'd protect her. He was responsible enough to feed her and care for her appropriately. Yami would know better than to harm her during his little, anti-emotional black outs, otherwise Yugi would probably kill him. Yes, he'd probably kill him. Not a joke. Not even an exaggeration, he'd most definitely kill him in a very horrible way.

Anyway, as he gently took his fingers and rubbed under her chin, he lost his anxious expression. He smiled wide as she began to purr, sniffing his hand as he did so.

"Yugi," Kisara spoke in the background. "This will be a test for you, to see how well you behave around something much younger and weaker than you. I'm trusting you with her."

"O-Okay." He answered quietly. "I'll take her."

Later that day, Yugi was given more presents before his party was over. Ishizu gave him a specially-designed lab coat that wouldn't stain, and that wasn't white. Since Yugi was now a high ranking veteran in the science ward, he no longer had to wear a specific uniform. Meaning, he technically didn't have to wear a lab coat at all, he could wear whatever he wanted. But for the sake of looking like a scientist, Ishizu had a special one made for him. It was black, and had his brand name on the back in white. It also didn't shroud his body like an over-sized trench coat, it fit every curve and muscle of his torso and lower body, making it look more appealing to the public eye. With this, people would know just how important he was.

Not only that, but the kitten wasn't the only amazing present he got. Finally, Yami and Atem escorted Yugi to the basement, where his newly installed lab was. It looked otherworldly, that seemed even better than the lab he had at work. It looked almost like Ishizu's office, with monitors nearly everywhere and the other half of the room filled to the brim with books and chemistry tools. Flasks, barrels of chemicals, computer towers, organized wires and drives, long tables for experiments and tests. Neon-colored lights illuminating the room from within the machines like a rave party. There were even life-sized tubes hooked up against the walls filled with liquids. There was one tall and comfy looking computer chair in the middle of everything, begging for him to sit down and tap away on one of his now many computers.

He couldn't even gasp, that's how speechless he was. He just uttered, "Oh my God."

After having his jaw dropped for nearly ten minutes, he was taken back upstairs to the ground floor. Atem cooked Yugi's favorite for everyone along with an ice-cream cake and some smaller sweets, such as cupcakes, cookies and flan. They were all decorated with toppings, and the cake was topped with twenty-one small candles. Mostly everyone sung 'Happy Birthday', before letting him blow them out. Mokuba ran to Yugi and hugged his legs, his lovers kissed him on the cheek, and the others embraced him tightly. Of course, Seto just sat on the couch looking somewhere else while eating cake.

Eventually, everyone helped place the things needed for their new furry friend in the house. Her little bed, water dispenser, kitten food, milk and baby bottles. Before long after mingling and socializing, the party soon dispersed. Yugi said goodbye to Renju as Joey took him away out of the house. Nearly everyone congratulated him for his promotion and his birthday, and bid him farewell until they saw him the next time. Ishizu even whispered that she was very proud of him, and that his father would have been overjoyed to know his son was becoming just as powerful as he was when he was alive.

Now finally alone, Atem and Yami eyed each other as their third lover cuddled the kitten. Yugi didn't decide a name on the kitten yet but he knew something would come along soon. Before he knew it, the little kitten fell asleep in his hands. Yugi didn't know much about kittens, but he did know that they slept a lot. Just like a normal grown cat, they loved to slumber. He carried her to her bed carefully, able to place her down in the new pink fleece furniture without shaking too much. After doing so, he almost felt his eyes moisten. He finally had a child to take care of, kinda. He couldn't complain, he wanted this. His heart felt so warm, he could only assume that was his overwhelming happiness.

Then, he felt tugging on the waist of his pants. He was groped, rubbed and touched all over. Moist kisses lingering on his face and the back of his neck, with slight breathing against his skin. Quickly, his pants and top were being pulled off, and he could only gasp and moan at the feeling. Yami and Atem were relentless, somehow shoving him on the couch and wrestling him down. He was embraced and held closely, sweet and naughty nothings being whispered to him as he was dominated. Again, he smiled. Of course they'd try and give him some love on the day he wore his birthday-suit. Well soon enough, all three of them were in their birthday-suits, loving him as much as he could take. He moaned and screamed their names, before it all came to a strong climax. They didn't even make it to the bed, they did everything on the couch. Atem would have to clean it later.

As they cuddled together, Yugi had a permanent grin on his face. He had never felt this happy in a very long time.

Maybe he should appreciate the holidays a little more.

* * *

Of course they'd end things that way.

If only he could end the day with a love session that intense, without pain or violence. The white haired man, sitting on the edge of a roof top with an ear piece connected to a small headset, watched the tree lay on the couch together. He placed down his binoculars, crossing his legs with a scowl. That wasn't fair, why did they get to be happy? Why couldn't he have that? He just had some abusive older brother who liked to force himself on him and his younger brother everyday. Beat them, yell at them in drunken rage. He almost wished that idiot killed him instead of walking out on their deal, but that wasn't _part of the plan_ anyway.

Oh well, perhaps he'd be able to do him off after this was all over. All he needed was a little more info, and a little more time. The man stood up and dusted off his suit while speaking into the headpiece.

"Yeah, they're asleep." He waited for a response before speaking again. "Well be careful, they're all pretty dangerous. That bloke with the anxiety, the one with the red eyes, and the one with the artificial eyes, they're all something straight out of a comic book." He scoffed. "Then again, so are we. Still, the one with the disorders is extremely dangerous for you, considering how well-known he is across the web under that aliases. He owns more than you think, and he's wary of his own work space. He trusts no one, and he'll catch anything even the slightest bit suspicious." The white haired man held up the binoculars back on his pale face. "'Trinity', is his name online. Oh yeah, he's got a lot of money. He keeps finding secret files in D75 too, 'wonder why." With a steady exhale, he squinted into the lenses. "Look, I'll give you as much as I can. Then I'll be able to capture them all, one by one. You get your money, and we get what we want." He blinked his dark brown eyes. "Yeah. Mmhm. Fine, we'll meet in five."

The connection ended, and he put the binoculars in his pocket.

If everything went well, he and his brothers could finally get what they want and be happy.

* * *

 **END - 22!**

 **EDIT: I deleted all questions. I decided it's best that I don't give any clues at all, that isn't good writing in my opinion. The most I'll give to hints, are the bold and italicized (or even normal words that you might gleam passed) words in the chapters.**

 **...**

 **From here on out, things are gonna get a little more serious. And... _weird._**


	23. Just Like Her

**23! - Just Like Her**

* * *

 _ **Several Years Ago...**_

 _"I have to thank you again. This was very generous of you, Ms. Kujaku." The woman smiled towards the blonde. Mai gave a small smile back and looked down below at her nails. Much to her surprise, the short woman had a thing for_ _acrylic_ _manicured nails just like she did. It was a surprise to see such a powerful woman like herself getting her nails done. This was the same woman who could lift a garbage truck and toss it at a skyscraper. The same woman who could slash the throats of fifty men at once, if she so desired. But then again, this was the same woman who could move her body in a hypnotic dance to captivate anyone in an instant. The same woman who could sing, and contort her body graciously with inhuman flexibility. Still, she was what a lot of men would call a 'shrew'. She was no girly-girl, and she hated most stereotypical feminine things like the color pink. With all that in mind, she was definitely interesting._

 _Mai took a liking to this woman. She was powerful, she was beautiful and she had more sex appeal than anyone she's ever known. Even more than herself. She was the most powerful soldier in the entire facility, and she was ranked as number one. She was even recently put down in government history as one of the best D75 agents of all time, and physically the most powerful agent of all time. She was everyone's favorite, and she was ruthless to nearly anything. Though Mai was slightly older than her, she found herself looking up to her. Or rather, down on her. She was quite short. Unfortunately, this strong woman was now on standby, as she found out some devastating news some time ago._

 _She was pregnant._

 _Apparently, the news angered her so much, she hollered how she didn't want it and how she wished she could rip it out of her stomach right at this moment. She didn't want to be held back because of some baby, and she hated the man who she slept with. Hell, she couldn't even meet him anymore **due to obvious circumstances**. That'd be one huge scandal. She despised the fact that she was pregnant, and even more despised the fact that she was a female. Being a female made you automatically vulnerable to situations like this, and she felt so foolish that she allowed this to happen. That was, until she saw an ultrasound. She had a change of heart. Even though ultrasounds were relatively, odd and weird looking, she found the entire experience heart warming. Though she didn't want to admit it, she didn't need to. She didn't say a word, as her decision was made when she didn't request for an abortion._

 _So now, she was given less missions that required heavy work. She couldn't work out as much anymore, she couldn't train or help out her teammates. She was a useless third wheel and she hated it so much. But, she was starting to deal with it day by day. Finally coming to terms with the fact that, she was going to have this baby eventually, and she wouldn't turn back. Today, she told Mai, as she didn't have many female friends in the facility besides ******** and Ishtar. However, ******** would be gone soon. She wouldn't see her as much anymore since she ended up pregnant too. **N3KR05** , or ********** was the only male friend she had besides Dartz. These were the only four people who knew that she was pregnant. Dartz, Mai, ******** and *********. If the higher ups or any other veteran knew that she was 'with child', they'd take it away the second she popped it out. She didn't want that, but she didn't come up with a plan yet to escape this. ******** was off doing something risky to counteract that, but it was way too dangerous and she knew she wouldn't get far with her friend if they so suddenly disappeared together. Sadly, she had to just trust them all that they wouldn't tell and come up with a plan later._

 _After she told Mai, she tiredly requested if she could help her out with her nails. They got chipped the other day while fighting, something she definitely shouldn't have been doing since she was pregnant, and she wanted them redone. Mai was an expert in doing nails, so she gladly obliged. "It's no problem. A girl deserves to relax once in a while." Mai replied._

 _"'Guess I'm gonna be relaxing a lot more after this," She sighed. "Ugh..."_

 _"I know it's hard, but at least you want it."_

 _"Yeah,_ now _I do. I just wish I didn't do this to myself now of all times. I'm at the prime time of my life right now. I'm not even twenty five and I've already got a fuckin' kid on the way. Like, really? Why now? Why me?_ Oh dios... _" Wow. Her Japanese was so good that Mai almost forgot she was a foreigner, and that she had a thicker accent with certain words._

 _"You've just gotta find a way to get out of here. I know that's easier said than done but-"_

 _"No, it needs to be done. Easy or not, I can't stay here. Not with him inside of me." She placed her right hand, the one Mai just finished painting and drying not too long ago, onto her stomach. She wasn't gaining that much weight yet, and she wasn't showing all that much. It was only a matter of time though. "He needs, better than this." She sucked her teeth and scowled. "Maybe I should've followed ******** when I had the chance, but now she's gone. She would have helped me, but I would have put a target on her and her new husband." Her eyes lowered sadly. "We could have had them together. She's having a boy too, you know."  
_

 _Mai shook her head. "No, they're looking for her and ******* right at this moment. And while I hope they remain hidden, it won't be long before they're found. Just like you said, if you joined them you all would've been in danger." She shrugged while dipping her paintbrush into the small bottle of clear polish. "You already heard about ********'s** little boy, didn't you? That poor kid's trapped. The second he gets out of elementary school, that's it."_

 _She angrily bit her bottom red painted lip. "I know, but it shouldn't be this way! I mean, why do they have to be cursed too? They don't deserve this, they didn't ask to be born."_

 _The blonde placed the brush down after she finished putting on the second coat, and crossed her arms on the desk. She made a small sigh and closed her eyes. She hated that this was happening to her. She wouldn't wish this on anyone. "Well that's men for ya. They don't have it as bad as we do. Sure ********** lost his boy too, but he won't have that same connection as his wife will. It'll devastate her more."_

 _The woman in front of her blinked and narrowed her eyes. "Really? Why?"_

 _Mai blinked back. The hell did she mean 'why'? "Well, because they grow inside of us. We're the ones who push them out, men are just the suppliers."_

 _Well that was a close minded way of looking at things, she thought to herself. "I mean yeah but, you've seen him with his little boy too, right? He loves that kid more than anything. Probably loves him more than his wife."_

 _"So what? Men will never have that same connection as a woman will."_

 _The small woman looked at her scarlet red polished nails, and blew on them lightly to dry them. "Maybe, but I'll tell you what," She put her hands down onto the desk as well. "I didn't have that special connection when I found out I was pregnant. I was beyond angry, and I'm still kind of unsure of it now." She shrugged. "Maybe that'll change when I have the damn thing, but some women don't have that feeling either. There are some men who love their kids more than the woman does, who love being a father more than they like being a mother. And while that's kind of rare, I've seen that happen before."  
_

 _"Oh yeah?" Mai raised a plucked eyebrow. "Where?"_

 _"In my homeland, Alexandria. My father loved me a thousand times more than my mother ever could." She said with slight bitterness. "So while I kind of agree that there is a certain connect we girls have with our kids after we have them, it doesn't mean men can't feel it when they hold them in their arms."_

 _What the hell was this? Why was she defending such a terrible race of degenerates? "I thought you were a feminist."_

 _"A feminist..!?" The short one exclaimed in disgust. "_ Laa, laa _, absolutely not!" She wrung her hands out a bit more to make her nails dry a little faster. She chuckled a little. "Listen, while I adore the idea of being treated equally as a man when it comes to being respected and paid, I am by no means a feminist. They've got too much of a bad rep. And while I'm sure they're not all bad, there are a lot of bitches who'd rather be_ superior _than equal. And I don't wanna be associated with that. I love men, thank you very much. I mean, that's why I got knocked up in the first place." She could see Mai's shocked and repulsed expression. "What, you really thought I was?"_

 _"Well, yes! You're the most outspoken and headstrong female in the entire facility."_

 _The short woman laughed even harder. Thanks to the fact that she a had a deeper voice than most women, which helped her sound either more powerful or more sensual in certain situations, it made her laughter sound even hardier. "Just because I'm an asshole, doesn't mean I'm a feminist! Hahahaha!" She leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs. "I was raised by my baba and he was a great man. He taught me how the world works in the eyes of a man, and how it would more than likely treat a woman. He prepared me to be belittled, he prepared me to be more than just some emotional whiny damsel in distress with a snatch for a crotch. He's the one who taught me how to be tough. I wouldn't be who I am if it wasn't for him." She could still see that Mai did not like a word she was saying out of her mouth. "Look, the world needs men, just like the world needs us. Isn't that what that 'equality' bullshit's all about? These girls preach about it like a damn bible, and yet they're the first ones to cry abuse the second a man gets a little irritated with their dumb ass arguments."_

 _Mai immediately stood up, her heels clicking violently as she did so. As she placed her fists down on the desk, her knuckles laying against the hard metal surface. "All men are good for is talking out of their asses and being man-whores!" She clenched her teeth. "All they do is abuse and use women until they're worth nothing! I've never seen any man play nice with a woman unless it was for their own personal game!"  
_

 _The other just made a confused expression. "But,_ not all men _are like that. Plus, you do realize we girls are a whole lot better at tricking and manipulating, right? We get away with more shit. Ah, for instance," She stood up as well and walked around her chair. "Say a man is in a consensual intimate relationship with a female minor. He's automatically a creep. But if a woman does it with a male minor, then it's 'overlooked' and everybody else just thinks the kid scored with a hot teacher. Or let's say a woman is allegedly constantly harassed at work from her boss, but anyone will believe her even if she's lying just to get him fired. But if a man accuses a woman of harassing or even harming him, no one believes him because...Haha, well, a man being abused? That's just unheard of!" She tilted her head at Mai. "You see what I'm getting at here? No lie, a lot of men in this world are huge fucking scumbags who deserve a fate worse than death, but women aren't any better babe. In fact, dare I say it, we're worse. Because we're smarter, we're sneakier, and we can get away with more than they can."_

 _The blonde narrowed her purple eyes slowly. Yes, she was starting to get the picture here, and she was starting to see this woman in a much dimmer light. "...Tell me, why don't you like Section 3 of D75?"_

 _The small one snorted another short laugh. "You wanna talk about degrading? Well that whole 'seduction' shit is super sexist. I mean, all the girls are automatically put there whether they like it or not just because they don't have something dangling between their legs." She put her hand up on her hip. "You know how many androgynous boys I've seen here that could have done a way better job at seduction than I could? At least a dozen. You know, before they were killed in the play pen. I mean, look at_ _Dartz! All that guy needs to do is to never stop shaving and get a little plastic surgery done. Bam, a woman. He doesn't even need make up, he's already pretty. Personally, I think everyone should learn that, not just us. What if the target is a woman? Hell, what if the target is gay?"_

 _Mai's eyes widened._

 _Homosexual?_

 _ ************* chuckled a little. "Okay I know there aren't a lot of gay people, but we don't know that. They could be hiding in the closet. You know how many gay and bisexual notorious serial killers there are? A whole damn lot." She paced towards the other side of the desk. "I don't know, I just don't think that section should be so one-sided. I can't tell ya how many times I failed at seducing a guy during a mission, simply because he didn't give a shit about my tits and ass. And let's be honest," She swatted her hand on her own behind as a gesture. "You, me, that Ishtar chick and ******** are some of the nicest looking women in here. Unlike the rest of these stick-figured girls, we've actually got some meat. I'm the best in almost every section, including Section 3, and I still failed plenty of times trying to seduce a man. Simply cause that shit don't always work. Even though most men will fuck anything, being ugly still might not work out for ya. Hahaha, looks like we got lucky, if you can even call it that."_

 _The taller woman refused to listen to this nonsense any longer. None of this was true, women were ultimately superior no matter what! "That's, not true...None of that is."_

 _With a pause, the shorter woman frowned. "...What the fuck happened to you? What made you warp your whole perspective on the concept of gender?" She asked with a genuine tone._

 _Mai looked down to the desk. "My father abused my mother to death, and then he abused me." She confessed. She slowly sat back down in her chair and tightened her fists. "But anytime he wanted to touch me in that way, he became a lot nicer. I used that to my advantage for years until I was strong enough to run away." She gripped her nails in the metal. "I returned to him soon after, persuading him not to be angry at me for leaving if I let him touch me one more time. Just as the fucker was about to climax, I cut it off." She scoffed. "I didn't even finish the job, I let him bleed out just like that. He destroyed my mother and he destroyed me. He deserved it. But it didn't stop with him," She rose her head a little. "The more I traveled on my own, the more I saw just how disgusting men were. Beating and forcing girls into prostitution, beating them down like rag dolls if they didn't act obedient. Soaplands and strip clubs...Then I see mothers raising their little girls the same way, while they raise their boys to be just as violent and stupid as their fathers were." She looked_ _ ************* in the eyes again, this time with fury and pent up sorrow. "The political powers of this world, the higher ups who are mostly men, they're all horrible! They're the ones who enforced the rule to take away your babies! They're evil! They're all evil! You aren't a real woman if you take their side!" She screamed while slamming her fists on the desk. The glass bottle of nail polish fell onto the floor and shattered._

 ** _*********_** _made a small smirk at her little tantrum. "...I see what your problem is now," She summed it up in only a few words. "You're what they call a femi-nazi, not an actual feminist." Once she passed the insult, Mai's mouth nearly dropped. "Sorry to burst your bubble and all, but the main founder of D75, who **was a woman** by the way, was the one who declared that any one who procreated, were to give up their children to the organization to be trained as soldiers for the new generation. Not a man." Before Mai could retort, she held up a newly manicured finger to shut her up. "It's in those old books in the top secret file room. How D75 was created, the founders, it's all in there. Word for word. If you don't believe me, take a gander for yourself." She pushed her chair forward to let it rest next to the desk and began to walk away. "Listen, I'm sorry about your past. That's, really fucked up. I was never raped or molested so, I don't get it. And I've seen men do some really fucked up stuff to people. But just because there's a few bad apples, doesn't mean the whole basket's been tainted." She was gradually getting closer to the door, her exit. "Let's not forget, I'm the one who put myself in this situation. My mother, even though she didn't want me, was stupid enough to get herself pregnant with a man who didn't love her. Men may be assholes, and they may be pretty stupid too, but like I said before," She grasped the door knob and turned it to open it._

 _She took one step out, her long hair flowing from the small gust of wind that blew in. Mai's eyes shook violently with rage as she watched her leave._

 _"Women aren't that much better, Ms. Mai."_

 _She left._

* * *

 _"And you're sure of this?"_

 _Mai nodded her head once, and slid over the four positive pregnancy tests that were placed in a plastic bag. It had her DNA, and they were all positive. "Yes, sir."_

 _Gozaburo pursed his lips. "I see, this isn't good. While I despise that midget, she's the best we've ever had. She's better than the veterans, even the Superiors themselves don't stand a chance against her. This'll definitely be a problem. After all, she's not one to give in that easily. But," He sighed. "She put herself in this situation, and she's not a fool. We've already got Mr. and Mrs. Sennen on the radar, she knows she can't follow their lead and run off too." The elder man stroked his mustache and crossed his arm over his chest. "But we can't just rip her baby out of her arms either, she'd retaliate." He stared at the positive tests that were taken from the woman's trash bin in her dorm. "I'll report this to Dartz. See to it that Mrs. ****** understands her situation. After all, she can't stop all of us."  
_

 _"Yes sir."_

 _"See, that's why I like you Kujaku. You follow orders, and you're obedient." He smirked as he towered over her. "Just like a woman should be."_

 _Mai gripped her skirt so hard-_

 _..._

 _-She made a hole in it, and chipped her nails._

* * *

 _"Seriously. You're teaching your girls this shit? Why not teach them on how to suck dick too? Again, excuse me for my mouth, but I just find it so fucking irritating that you're wasting money and time to teach them_ this. _I get it, there are dozens of assassinations methods that can be extremely useful. And I get the human body, female or not could be a very useful tactic, I really do. What I don't get, is why this is the only thing you're limiting them to. All the girls are forced to be in section 3 despite what other hidden skills they may have. Such as hacking or sniping. Why just limit them to portray their bodies for sexual weapons? Isn't that just the slightest bit creepy to you? And you guys, what the hell? You guys let her force you to use your bodies this way? You're not just sex objects, you're a hell lot more useful than that! Just because you're a fucking female doesn't mean all you can do is use your vagina and your tits to get you everything you want."_

 _"An assassin is supposed to have more than just one narrow-minded way of killing. They're supposed to be able to use multiple methods to cause death to their enemies. Please tell me, what reason do you have to teach them such a shallow way of killing? Hell, a way of life? You think this is all a woman can do? God, is that what_ you _were raised to be believe all your life?"_

 _"What would happen if one of your girls went up against someone like me on a real mission and tried to use that tactic? They'd fail miserably, and I would easily kill them without a second thought. And while taking that thought into mind, think of all the other evil criminals out there with large systems who are secretly gay as well. Gang members, mobsters, you name it. Then your little seduction bullshit will fail you. Every. Time. And you will have nothing. No more soldiers, no more assassins to carry out your orders. Then who's the boss? Obviously not you, if you have no one to command, Ms. Kujaku."_

* * *

 _"So Atem, how do you like my boys?"_

 _"Y-You bitch..." He whimpered as he continued to be pounded._

 _"Aww? But I'm doing you a favor! Since you don't like my precious girls, I'm giving you what you truly desire. Besides, you like it rough, don't you hun?"_

 _"M-Make them stop...This hurts..." He sobbed. "T-This hurts so much..."_

 _"You're a soldier of D75. Take it like a man."_

 _"S-Stop this...Please."_

* * *

 _She...She had to do it..._

 _Because...He sounded..._

 _Just..._

 _...Like..._

 _... **Her**._

* * *

 _"So this is how it ends..." The short woman smiled sadly at her comrade.  
_

 _The cyan haired man couldn't smile back, he was too angry, too distraught to give her one. "I'm afraid it is." They already dropped the kid off at the orphanage, the deed was already done. The woman uncharacteristically cried her eyes out earlier today, but understandably so. She had to say goodbye to her baby, someone who she'd probably never see for the majority of his lifetime, such as the fate of all other innocent children of D75 agents. She had no choice. Either she would give him up, or they'd kill both her and the child. There was no other option._

 _She playfully whacked his arm, but her strength caused him to wince a bit. "Oh don't cry, ya wet noodle. My son needs a real man to raise him." She made a small sigh. "Then again, real men cry for people they care about." She grasped both of his hands tightly, with all the love she could muster. Their friendship went a long way, and she was glad she met someone like him. "Just, try not to hurt him too much while he's in here, okay? And never let him get too close to anyone, **especially not the Superiors**." She forced away an upcoming tear, sniffing harshly as her hands tightened their hold. "Please, don't let my baby die. _ Please _, Dartz. I'm begging you, **don't let anything happen to him**. Let him **survive the play pen** , let him **live outside** of these fucking walls of hell. And one day, **let him be free** of this place. **All of them** , please." She pleaded as tears ran down her face, straining and running her make up._

 _He seized her hands with a weaker grip and knelt down to her. With a few tears falling from his own different colored eyes, he promised her. "I promise you, I will free them all. No one will be a slave to this hell ever again. No one. And," He rested her hands against his forehead, closing his eyes as he felt her warmth. "I will never let him die. Never. He will live, **I swear on my life** , _**_*********_** _._ _"_

 _She managed to smile through her tears, her heart pounding as she didn't want to leave. She really didn't, by God she didn't. But she didn't have a choice. She looked upwards at_ _ ********** and held out her hand to him. "Don't just stand there you bastard, gimme a hug! It doesn't matter that we're all separated, **we're still The Trinity** , no matter what. For life!"_

 _For once in his life,_ _ ********** pulled down his mask and took off his darkened shades. He dropped them to the ground and walked towards the two. He knelt down along with Dartz, and so did she. She wrapped her arms around the two men, and they did the same. He hid her face against her large breasts, not wanting her to see his face. Dartz, being the taller of the two, held them close to him just as well. These two were his best, and they would both miss her greatly. He's known them since he was a preteen, and them being toddlers. They were gifts, blessed with amazing abilities. He made great friends out of them, and he wished they didn't separate. If only ******** was here, their group hug would have been complete._

 _With a confident voice, she said something that would stick into their memories forever. Even after death. " **Time is a flat circle here.** " She looked at them affectionately. " **No matter what, we'll never actually die.** "_

* * *

 _"I may put you children through so much just to make you into something you never chose to be in the first place, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you!"_

 _His eye brows raised to that, his eyes widening._

 _"You are all my children. But you, you're my elite! **You're my son, Atem**. My special one." Dartz looked down, scoffing as he did so while continuing to run. "I know you may hate me for putting you in this hell hole, and I know you hate me even more for making you have to deal with whoever hurt you, but know that I _ will _find whoever's responsible for this!"_

* * *

 _The cyan haired man stared with his heterochromic eyes at the weapon that was now stabbing through his heart. Mai's eyes slightly widened, not realizing Dartz was that fast to get in the way. Atem slowly looked in front of him, and Mana peeked from the depths of his shirt. Both Yugi and Seto's mouth started to gape open in shock._

 _The red eyed Egyptian just stared in shock as well, as **the only**_ true _ **father he ever had** , fell limp and down onto the floor._

* * *

 _That's why he had to do it._

 _He had to sacrifice himself for him._

 _For all of them._

 _That's why he told Atem to take the girl with him._

 _That's why he wanted Yami to be exposed to D75._

 _Why he never allowed Ishizu out on a mission along with them._

 _He wanted **her** to live._

 ** _He wanted them all to live._**

 _He promised_ ** _*********._**

 _ **She** said it._

 ** _Time is a flat circle._**

 ** _****, ******,_** ** _*********...They never really died._**

 **They'll never die.**

* * *

 **END - 23!**

 **I remember a loyal reader of mine asking about why Mai hated Atem so much, and wondered what turned her into a heartless sow.**

 **Well, this chapter was your answer.**

 **I cannot stress to all of you, how important this chapter is.**


	24. Summer Day

**EDIT/NOTE: This is a chapter written before my _Self Reflection_ author's note. I implore you to at least attempt to read it first before reading this chapter. I can't force you, but it'd be nice if you did.**

* * *

 **24! - Summer Day**

* * *

 _ **One year and seven months after Yami's revival from his coma.**_

* * *

The hacker licked his own mouth of crumbs from potato chips, the salty and slightly bitter taste lingering on the tip of his tongue. Yugi liked to pig out from time to time, but Atem always told him to be careful doing so. He was trying to keep the computer scientist fit, so he could buff up and get stronger. Atem was no unrealistic physical therapist, he knew temptations and vices were a guilty pleasure of all human beings. Hey, if Yugi wanted to pig out on some snacks, he couldn't stop him. He just reminded him to eat sensible portions if he wanted to eat his favorite things, since most of his favorite foods were pretty unhealthy. Like greasy burgers.

Right now as he was eating chips, he was laying against the headboard of their king sized bed. His laptop was in the lap of his legs, beside his white kitten whom was laying against his thigh. She was a little over three months old now, and she still looked so cute. She was a good girl, never biting or scratching. She only meowed if she was hungry or thirsty, or if she wanted some attention. She liked to play sometimes, and was very curious about everything. She was growing a gorgeously bright white coat on her little body, and her cute little pink nose. She was once so tiny, able to fit in his hand. She was getting bigger, getting faster and stronger. Her reflexes were very impressive, and she was very sensitive to sounds. Which was actually a great thing, since a lot of cats of her breed were born deaf, so Yugi was very thankful for that.

She showed affection to anyone of the house, while being suspicious to any strangers that visited. Almost like a guard dog, she didn't behave in front of the stranger until she smelled them and didn't sense any malicious intentions. That was another thing about her breed, she was extremely intelligent for an animal. Yugi taught her how to use the litter box in just a few minutes, and she got it down packed. Sometimes she'd meow when someone was at the door, and would sit by it. Sometimes she would put her paw on something that she would want, like a certain bag of treats. And sometimes, she would catch things that managed to get inside of the house and bring it dead to one of her owners. If a mouse managed to squeeze itself in the house, she'd kill it and drag it or hold it in her mouth and drop it in front of someone.

But most of all, she had her favorite person in the house, and that was her true owner. The owner that might as well have been her daddy, and that person was obviously Yugi. Yugi considered her his daughter at this point, and loved her just as if she was an actual human child. He cuddled her, he spoiled her rotten, and he treated her like a tiny princess. Whenever she did something wrong, she'd get a little scolding but that would be it. To him, she was perfect and she could almost never do any wrong. She was very calm and collected for her age, often liking to just laze around or just stare outside from the windows. Which was why she and Yugi cuddled so much, that was pretty much her favorite thing to do. Thankfully her breed didn't shed that much, so he never really had to worry about her hair getting on his clothes or bed while they laid together.

And right now she was resting her little head on his thigh, her paw stretched over his knee as if she was hugging it. Her blue eyes were closed, and sometimes she'd yawn and stretch a bit before going right back to sleep. They laid like this for a couple hours as he worked on his laptop, hacking into someone's database. The usual. Only the difference was, he was hacking something pretty dangerous. He had to be careful here, but he didn't doubt himself. He had confidence that he would do this correctly. He wasn't wearing anything special today, since he was just lazing in the house for now. Today was a special day for a certain someone. Atem and Yugi had a personal surprise for Yami, but it wouldn't take place until later tonight. Something else would be happening earlier today, though. Yami's birthday was actually a week ago, but he and Yugi were extremely busy at the time with work. So Yugi and Atem planned something for the birthday boy this evening since Yami didn't want a party.

Like Yugi, Yami was a summer-born child, so the hacker was actually dressed in something pretty scarce since it was pretty hot today. One of his boyfriends' T-shirts, that cool robe Ms. Wong bought him and his underwear. Like usual, briefs. He didn't really believe in boxers, apparently. As he tapped a few keys, his ears just barely heard the sound of the front door being unlocked from downstairs. That must have been his lovers, might as well greet them as they came in. Yugi put down the bag of chips and slid aside his laptop. He gently took **Hikari's** , yes he named her that, paw and placed it onto the mattress. She stirred a bit, but she was still asleep. He pet her head before standing up from the bed and bending down to grab his discarded sweat pants. After he had a little difficulty getting them on, he headed for the doorway to exit their master bedroom.

He traveled downstairs carefully and made it to the front door through the living room. He saw that the door knob was still jiggling, but not turning. Looks like someone was having trouble. Just in case, Yugi walked directly in front of the door to look through the peephole. He saw the statures of two men beside a girl with brown hair and sea foam colored eyes. She was rummaging through her purse, making a pout as she couldn't find her spare key to their house. That was no doubt Mana-chan. There was only one girl in this world who wasn't just adorable, but looked similar to his lover. He smiled at her difficulty in finding her spare, and began to unlock the door for her.

Once the front door was pulled open, Yugi immediately looked downwards since Mana was shorter than the three of them. He glanced behind her, where his lovers just stared at her struggle, before sharing a gaze with Yugi. They made a small smile, before returning their attention to her. "Mana-" Yami tried to say.

Mana cried triumphantly as she whipped out her key and swiped it to the air, a victorious smile hitting her face. "Aha! I found it!" However, she made a slight miscalculation.

"M-Mana..!" Yami made a worried expression while Atem face palmed.

When Mana struck her key upwards in the air, she also managed to slice Yugi's eyes with it. As blood dripped from the tip of her spare, she felt a couple of droplets of something wet hit her nose. Slowly, she craned her neck to look up. She saw the damage she did, and the size of her irises began to shrink. "Y...Yugi?"

With a sheepish smile, Yugi just blinked and wiped his eye of blood as the cut healed instantly right in front of her. "Ah, it's alright. A-Accidents happen."

She was of course told that Yugi could regenerate rapidly, but never saw it in person before. Understandably, she was more than surprised. "...!?" Her mouth gaped as she blinked several times at his healing injury. As she did this, she automatically dropped her key back in her purse without even looking.

Yugi took this time to look over at his lovers. "Hi." He greeted with a gleeful looking smile, his cheeks instantly becoming rosy from their arrival alone. He was like a cheerful yet very shy school girl who couldn't stand being around her crush without blushing.

Atem just pulled Mana aside, before bonking her upside the head. This woke her up out of her shocked state, and made her pout with a growl. He then took the back of his sleeves and wiped the blood off of her face. "Gross," He mumbled. After he cleaned her face, he kissed her on the head, the very place he smacked, and plucked her nose playfully before saying goodbye. "Call me later," He said. "Drive home safe, don't do anything stupid." He patted her head and walked beside Yugi to get into the house. Yami was going to tell her farewell as well, until she cut him off with a big hug. It wasn't often that Yami was hugged by a nice girl like her, so he started to turn red as well. He wasn't used to being shown affection from someone who now considered him her brother-in-law.

"U-Uh, see you later..?" He asked sheepishly.

"Mmhm." She said, picking up the 'Mmhm' thing from Atem. She let go of his abdomen and walked up to hug Yugi as well. He gave her an embrace back, shortly ending with her apologizing. "Sorry for that." She was referring to her key cutting his eye not too long ago. He just flagged it off of course. As they talked, Yami left the two alone by walking inside of the house as well.

"No worries, Mana-chan. Return home s-safely, okay?" Yugi reminded as she turned around while giving him a wave. Her car was parked in front of their house, still active on standby.

"Yes sir!" She replied back cheerfully, referencing Yugi's new status as a higher ranked veteran. He smiled wider at the girl's happy attitude, watching her getting inside of her car and beginning to drive away. As her black car drove off, he distinctively heard some bickering from behind. He started to sigh with a frown, before stepping back in the house and closing the door. All he heard next was squabbling and nonsensical shouting. How do you come in arguing like a bunch of children? Yugi sometimes felt like he was the more mature one out of the three, even though Atem usually held this spot. He then walked through the house into the living room, seeing Atem and Yami arguing by the couch. Yami was sitting down while Atem was standing by him, glaring at him below. Unfortunately, the argument sounded mostly serious according to their tones.

Yugi could tell because of the way they were talking, neither of them sounded very playful. Yami just rolled his eyes at the Egyptian as he started to pull off his tie. Yami had something small to do at work today, so Atem went with Mana, who was also off today, to drive up to the HQ and pick him up to take him home. He was still in his work clothes, currently trying to take some of it off while Atem wore an outfit that comprised of black, like usual. "Atem, I appreciate you and Mana picking me up, but that doesn't excuse that toilet you call a mouth."

"Sorry pretty boy, but I'm me. My language is pretty shitty, fucking deal with it." He retorted while putting a hand on his hip. "You've been dating me for almost two years, you knew what you were getting into. I cursed out your bosses, and I curse you out whenever you piss me the fuck off. Today was no different."

Yugi was strongly deciding against it, but, he still at least wanted to understand what was going on. So reluctantly, he asked why they were arguing. Again. "Alright, what's the problem this time?" He asked gruelingly as he walked passed the sofa.

Atem just sucked his teeth. "Pretty boy's bitching because I cursed him out and embarrassed him in the car earlier. Right around the time before we got here."

Yami scoffed. "Yeah, for a good reason too..." He sarcastically commented. "He cursed me out because I didn't eat anything today, including the lunch he packed for me."

"You're damn right it was for a good reason!" Atem scowled as he stood in front of him. "What if you pass out during a mission? You won't have any energy! You don't need those Superior assholes breathing down your neck again! And let's not forget," He rose his voice. "I only started to curse you out, because you called me a moron for worrying. So I called you a fucking dick-wad for not listening to me."

"Because _you do_ worry too much, I don't need you nagging me about something as trivial as eating!" Yami shouted as his eyes turned red. "I told you, I'm not as weak as you think I am!"

A n upcoming snarl developed in Atem's throat. "It's not about you being weak, it's about you being a fucking idiot, you dumb ass!" He reached out and gripped Yami's now loose tie, yanking him forward. "I wouldn't be nagging you if you listened to me for once!"

Yami seized the Egyptian's collar, angrily gripping it tightly to pull him close as well. "Well maybe I'm sick of listening to you bitch and yell at me all the time!"

"I bitch and yell at you because I obviously fucking care about you! Ever think about that?"

"And that's very flattering, but don't you think it gets a little annoying sometimes?"

"Oh I'm sorry, me worrying about my boyfriend is annoying? Alright then, see if I fucking care. Spoiled brat."

"Insufferable _dick._ " Yami spat.

Yugi stood by a nearby wall and watched with bored eyes at their back and forth.

"Pretentious bastard!" Atem hissed back while yanking him closer.

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck _you!_ "

Yami's eyes were bright ruby red. " _Fuck_ YOU!"

With a violent grunt, Atem lifted Yami in the air with one hand, his fist deeply groped into his tie. "FUCK. YOU. YAMI, FUCKING, SENNEN!" And he shook him with every word, too.

Yugi attempted to interject with a loud voice that held some sterness. "A-Alright, that's enough-"

"I'll fucking shove a fist full of broken glass in your fucking phony ass eyeballs, you little fuck!" Atem hollered as he pinned Yami down on the couch.

Yami countered by gripping the top of Atem's hair to pull him away from his personal space, and cause him mutual pain. "Only if you can move your fat ass quick enough to catch me first, asshole!"

"And just who the _fuck_ are you calling fat!? I could bench press this whole entire fucking house if I wanted to!"

"I meant your huge _ass_ , not your body! You Egyptian-Hulk-looking motherfucker-"

" _Okay!_ " Yugi snatched them both off of the couch by yanking their clothing. "That's enough, seriously! You're both acting like children!" He scolded as they growled and hissed at each other. He huffed out a loud sigh and tried to speak more civil. "Look, it's Yami-kun's birthday. So w-why don't we-"

Simultaneously, both men stood up straight and glared directly at their third partner. "This doesn't concern you, Yugi!" They yelled in unison.

...Yugi felt his head throb painfully in anger. It didn't concern him? Their relationship didn't concern _him?_ Really? That's what they thought? Seriously? Yugi's expression darkened with an even darker scowl. He was so sick and tired of being sick and tired of their constant asinine back and forth! Over and over, day in and day the fuck out, constant petty bickering for nothing! Nothing serious, nothing significant, just repeated bitching and whining! Well no more. This ends today. As Atem and Yami continued to scream and yell at each other over something Yugi couldn't even remember, he walked over to the sofa, bent down and placed his hand underneath the piece of furniture. He then flipped it over, hurling it right into the wall effortlessly.

That display of strength and fury caused the two men to stop and whip their heads over at their third lover. "...!?" Yugi was that strong as well?

"Now that I have your attention," The hacker said. "I'm going to ask you both _once_ to stop."

After sharing a small glance, Yami and Atem swallowed slowly. "...Fine."

"Now hug, kiss and m-make up." He pouted once he saw their sour expressions. "Oh come on, it's Yami-kun's birthday!"

They still refused to move.

With an angry pout, Yugi stomped his foot. "If y-you don't make up, I'm gonna upload all the footage I took of us having sex to the internet! And trust me, I've got enough footage to make a bigger paycheck than both mine and Yami's combined!"

Atem blushed with both exasperation and embarrassment. "You wouldn't! We'd both kill you!"

"But I can regenerate, so I'm willing to flip that coin." Yugi said with a narrow of his eyes. "Are _you?_ "

With just one tap of his finger, Yugi could indeed do that. It would make them repulsively rich, but it would also destroy their dignity. Yami groaned while combing his fingers through his bangs irritably. "Fine!" He seized Atem's wrist and yanked him close to his chest. Before the Egyptian could react, he leaned his head to the side and captured his lips. Almost instantly, Atem made a low moan and wrapped his arms around his waist. His eyes lowered with a flutter, as if he was in heaven. The two rubbed against each other as they caressed and groped parts of their bodies. Yami could feel Atem glide his hands underneath his shirt, while the agent rubbed his palms on his strong back.

Yugi smirked at the sight, as he knew them too well. He crossed his arms and tilted his head.

"Just to be clear," Atem lightly panted after breaking the kiss for a small moment. "I'm still pissed at you."

Yami's face was beat red, and very uncaring of whatever they just argued about. "Same here, fuck you."

"Mmn," The Egyptian dived in once more for another kiss. "Fuck you..." He mumbled against his lips.

" _Fuck..._ " Yami moaned.

The hacker rolled his eyes with that same smirk on his face.

* * *

Jounouchi gave Yami a noogie as his older brother walked passed the two with some bags.

Joey and the two Kaiba brothers arrived at their home twenty minutes later with one of Seto's many expensive cars that his boyfriend just so happened to work on. Joey was a very skilled mechanic, and could not only fix cars, but he could add things to them that could make them work just as good as a race car. Seto was considering getting him a job at one of the many auto shops D75 secretly owned in town, but that would require the blonde to know how to install weapons in vehicles. Nothing was certain yet, but Seto would probably make it happen.

Mokuba was excited to spend the entire day with his big brother, never seeing him as much since he began working for D75. Everyday, the kid was getting taller and taller. Yami could barely recognize him when he showed up on his doorstep, grabbing at his waist to hug. The three of them showed up to pick up Yami for one of his birthday surprises. Nobody was going to tell him, but basically, Yami was going out of town with them to go to Kyoto. Some kind of gaming tournament was going on there, and Seto knew Yami would want to go since that's all he used to do before leaving high school. Joey and Mokuba were huge fans and they loved spending time with Yami, so they were going too.

After Joey finished rough housing with his best friend, he then moved onto Yugi to mess with him a bit as well. Before he knew it, Mokuba had joined in soon after. Seto meanwhile had simple conversation with his middle younger brother as he took his bag to the trunk. They would be gone all day since the tournament might not be the only thing they visited, so Seto recommended that Yami pack a few things in a small bag just in case. After managing to get Yugi down onto the floor, Joey and Mokuba claimed victory over his body.

"Haha!" They cheered with pumped fists.

Yugi just made a pained groan, his face firmly planted on the hardwood floor. Mokuba was sitting on his back while Joey had one foot on the back of his head.

A low and powerful chuckle echoed in the room, making Joey flinch and glance over at the owner of the house. Shit, he almost forgot Atem lived here too. Might as well greet the man. He was sitting on the arm of one of the sofas along with Yugi's new kitten, who was curled up right by his leg. Joey took his foot off of his withered and defeated companion, and walked over with a wave. "Hey!" He smiled. "Sorry about that, I didn't say hi." That was indeed quite rude to do, he hoped the red-eyed man didn't take offense.

Atem shook his head with a small smile. "It's fine. How's the kid?"

"Oh Mokuba?" The blonde nodded over to the youngest Kaiba in the house while leaning beside the couch. "He's great, doing pretty good in school. It's almost been two years since Seto put him in one. At first it was all private tutors, but now he can be a normal kid and make a better social game."

That's good, the kid wasn't too effected by what happened two years ago. "That's good." He then leaned a little closer to Joey with a quieter voice. "And how's life with King Shitbag?" He had to be referring to Seto. Joey laughed at that.

"Heheh. Ehh, Money Bags is fine." He shrugged. "He gets on my fuckin' nerves but, can't help but love him."

Atem exhaled with a roll of his eyes. "Ugh, tell me about it..."

"What, you and Yug' go at it a lot too?"

"Not Yugi so much, it's fucking pretty boy over there." Atem rolled his eyes over at Yami in the background.

Joey's blonde brows raised. "Aww, really? Never thought Yami to be an arguing type. I mean sure, when he gets pissed he'll give you a piece of his mind-"

"No, I mean seriously fucking irritating." The Egyptian interrupted with a sour expression. "I almost hacked his face into pieces before you came here." Atem reached down to one of the couch cushions to grasp the white furred creature laying by his foot. He held her up and placed her in his lap, where she found it a lot more comfortable. She meowed and purred as she was pet and scratched behind her ears. "Asshole was bitching about me worrying about him. Seriously? I make him lunch so his dumb ass won't pass out during work, and he doesn't even appreciate it."

Sadly, Joey knew exactly how he felt. "Tell me about it. Seto doesn't like the way the maid cooks, so I take over dinner a lot. Asshole never says thank you or show any kind of gratitude. I fix his car, wash his nasty ass boxers-"

"-Clean the dishes, lay out their clothes for work the next day-"

"-Check on Mokuba, iron his suit-"

"-And give them sex on a regular basis." They both finished their sentence at the same time. They both looked at each other and cackled with laughter.

Joey slapped his leg with a snort. "Right!? Nothin' but a bunch of ingrates!"

Atem couldn't stop smiling. "It just never ends." He began to mock Yami. "'Stop nagging me, stop bitching at me, I'm not weak! Blah blah blah...'"

"Heheh yeah. Or, 'Quit bothering me, I'm busy, you're always on my ass'." He scoffed. "As if they'd last one day without all that 'bitching and nagging'."

"Oh please, they'd cry wolf the second they'd realize we're gone. Pussies..." Atem pointed his thumb over at one of his loving boyfriends, Yami once again. "I save this asshole from being creamed at work and this is the thanks I get."

Joey sat on the couch while crossing his legs. "Tch. Yeah, and I make sure this tall bastard doesn't get into a car accident while driving with a shitty ass engine and broken breaks after a mission that _I told him_ not to take. Does he care? No."

"They never care until they need us."

"Yup."

Suddenly, said tall bastard stood behind the sofa with cold blue eyes. "Sorry to interrupt the book club ladies," He said with cutting sarcasm. "But we should leave."

Joey made a small condescending laugh and dug his pinky in his ear with boredom. "Oh you're not talking to me." He replied curtly.

Seto folded his hands behind his back and leaned a little closer to Joey's direction. "Oh no, I was talking to _both_ of you. Especially you, pup."

 _Pup?_ Atem asked himself with squinted eyes. The blonde stood up and walked right passed the couch and Seto without a care. "Uhuh, yeah whatever. I'm still not talking to you."

The eldest Kaiba shook his head while clenching his teeth. "Petty as shit."

"And you're a douchebag." Joey retorted right back as they walked by at the same time. Yugi, Yami and Mokuba all watched with amusement and confusion.

"And you're a grease monkey."

Jounouchi swiftly turned back around and countered aggressively. "And without this fuckin' grease monkey fixin' your old ass cars, you'd be fuckin' dead. Wanna try another one ya damn skyscraper? We got all day together."

" _I know._ Lucky me."

The hacker suddenly whined with irritation of yet another pointless argument. "G-Good God, does everybody have to argue in this house?" Yugi exclaimed.

"Hmph." Joey sneered while looking over his shoulder at his old roommate. "Moneybags is just scared cause I like his ex, and his ex likes me."

Atem boomed with laughter at that one, clapping his hands while leaning back in his seat. Yugi tried not to smile, but he was failing. Mokuba made an 'o' with his mouth, and Yami just looked somewhere else as his older brother grit his teeth angrily. "Alright that's it, get in the fucking car!" He yelled with a pointed finger.

"Oh, you mean the car that I worked on all night for you? Sure, no problem. Also," The blonde suddenly held up his hand to reveal a nice pair of car keys. Seto blinked, when did he swipe those from his pocket? "I'm fuckin' drivin'. Move aside," He pushed passed Seto and walked out of the doorway. Then after less than a minute, he poked his head back in the house while waving goodbye. "See ya Yug', bye Atem!" He said with a smile before disappearing from their sights.

After that very interesting scene, Seto mumbled and grumbled some insults before walking out with the blonde. Yami took this time to give Yugi a kiss, telling him he loved him and that he'd be back. He then moved to give Atem a peck as well. However, he hesitated, and gave him a stare. He seemed a little too happy at the moment. Atem shrugged with a smirk. "What? I like Joey."

Yami just shook his head and gave him a kiss anyway. "I love you."

He kissed back softly. "Sometimes, you make me wanna rip out your knee caps." The Egyptian gently smiled regardless. "But I love you too." He embraced Yami, much to the agent's surprise, until he felt his bones painfully shift out of place. Atem had squeezed him so hard, he almost rearranged his bone structure. He let Yami go and watched him cough and gasp for air. He just sneered. "That was for earlier, fucker. Have fun~" He winked.

"Asshole..." Yami mumbled as he was taken by the hand by Mokuba, pulling him out of the house. He waved goodbye to Yugi and Atem, who waved right back.

"Bye!" The preteen grinned.

The door closed, and the two lovers glanced at each other in silence. Hikari the kitten then broke that quick moment of silence by meowing loudly right in front of her owners.

She seemed irritated from all the humans making a bunch of noise.

* * *

The day was ending fast, the world was almost drowned into darkness. A clear night, stars appearing in the sky as the sun set. Atem parked his bike against the pavement, checking his phone as he pulled off his helmet. He got a text from both of his lovers, and a text from his little sister. While keeping his eyes on high alert just in case he'd get robbed again, he would briefly look back down at his phone to skim the text messages. He got off of his bike, walked around it to place his helmet in his trunk, all while looking at his phone.

 _Pretty Boy: The tournament's about to start, Seto got us good seats._

 _Puff Cheeks: Oh that's good! :)_

 _Puff Cheeks: I miss you both already. :(_

Atem smiled at Yugi's response. He could hear him whining now. Before he could reply back, he had to find somewhere to settle down first. He looked around the street he stopped by, noticing a bar just down the block. He was going to get groceries, but they didn't really need them. He definitely wouldn't drink, but he could relax for a while as an adult now, right? Besides, he was almost nineteen just like Yami now. It was weird since Yami was technically older than him, despite being born the same year. However, Atem was probably more grown up than ninety percent of the people he's ever met in his life. Walking in a bar wouldn't hurt him.

He placed his smart phone in his pocket and walked towards the bar. It looked kinda nice, and bigger on the inside than the outside. The doors to it's entrance were wide open, revealing it's colorful lighting and traditional looking interior. The tables, the floors, walls, everything looked like a traditional Japanese pub. Plenty of people, mostly men, were inside drinking their woes away. Above the building was a sign that read 'Dragon's Game', his black outfit was starting to shine from the bar's bright yellow neon lights. There was a sign beside the entrance that read two things. 'Mahjong and karaoke'. Cool, maybe he should visit this place again sometime.

He shrugged and went inside, trying to find any empty seats. Ah, there was one in the back, by one of the windows. He traveled over, walking passed any drunks who were in his way. Thankfully no one stared a him for being a foreigner. Huh, there were a lot of burly looking guys in here. And a lot of guys with tattoos, too. That wasn't smiled upon in this country, so that was odd. Maybe this bar turned a blind eye to that. Good, he spotted a table with only one cushioned chair by it. Perfect! Atem moved to sit down, and slipped his phone out onto the surface. He took his index finger and swiped across the screen to check his notifications. Damn, there were a dozen of them. Those idiots typed fast as hell.

 _Pretty Boy: Wait, aren't you both in the house together?_

 _Puff Cheeks: No, Atem and I had things to do._

 _Pretty Boy: Weren't you off?_

 _Puff Cheeks: Yeah, but I had to take care of something._

 _Pretty Boy: Which was?_

 _Puff Cheeks: So many questions. I had to do a favor for someone, part of a deal._

 _Pretty Boy: Jesus, you're on that dark web shit again?_

 _Puff Cheeks: I told you, I have businesses online._

 _Pretty Boy: I assume you're not gonna tell us what you're doing._

 _Puff Cheeks: I could if you wanted me to, but it's nothing crazy. Just assassinations and hacking low-level mainframes._

 _Pretty Boy: Just be careful._

 _Puff Cheeks: No promises. ;D_

 _Pretty Boy: Yugi, seriously._

Yeah, Yugi had told Atem before they went their separate ways that he had a thing to do. He supposed that's what this was. He typed in a reply, and sent it before leaning his chin on his fist.

 _You: As long as he's not getting us killed, I say let him be. Oh, and no selling porn of us or I swear to God I will murder you myself._

Almost immediately, Yugi replied.

 _Puff Cheeks: I love you too Atemu. ;)_

Atem made a sneer. Smart ass little shit.

 _Pretty Boy: Game's starting._

 _Puff Cheeks: Okay, have fun Yami-kun. Happy birthday!_

 _You: Happy birthday pretty boy._

 _Pretty Boy: Thanks, I'll call you both later._

The Egyptian set his phone down and sighed to himself while closing his eyes. His mouth curled up a little, he was happy. Those two got on his last driven nerve, but he couldn't help but love them so much. He had two loving boyfriends, a beautiful little sister-Oh shit, she texted him too. He'd have to check that before he did anything else-

"Cereza?"

If he heard someone call him that one more time, he was going to rip his fucking ears off.

With an upcoming threat trailing in his throat, the young man slowly turned to the side while opening his molten red eyes. Oh wait, that was Ms. Wong. His expression instantly softened up at her smiling face. The woman was wearing yet another modernized looking qipao dress. In fact, it looked exactly the same as the one she wore to Yugi's party, just a different color. It was yellow, but her cleavage was still visible just like the other one. "Ms. Wong." He greeted back formally.

"It's so nice to see you!" She said before pulling a chair away from a deserted table and placing it across from him. "I'm actually glad I ran into you here, I was going to email Yugi to see if I could come over your house sometime."

"Oh that's fine, but what, you just wanted to visited?"

"Not entirely," She said with a growing smirk. "I, need to ask a big favor." That smirk was starting to turn sheepish.

"Erm," Atem blinked. "Okay?"

Suddenly, she darted her arms across the table and grasped the Egyptian's hands. She clasped them in her own, holding them with a warm hold. Her eyes looked desperate, her expression pleading. "Could you please let me hire you?"

"Woah, what?" Atem was taken aback. "Hire me for _what?_ "

"Well, this is my bar." She then corrected herself. "Eh, no, this bar is actually a good friend of mine's. My father knew him very well, to the point where he vowed that our family would be forever in his debt. My father's dead now, so that burden falls on me."

He was starting not to like this conversation very much. "Uhh, okay but what does that have to do with me? And why take orders from someone you don't even know?"

"I do know the owner of this bar, and he's a nice and very wise man. He saved all of our lives, my entire family from bad people. I remember the ordeal entirely, and it was terrifying. I'd be dead if it wasn't for him, so we do indeed owe that old man our lives. It's only right for me to do him this much by watching his bar." She frowned while leaning her forehead on their clasped hands. "But, the problem is that I'm too busy with D75 to watch this place!" She whined pathetically, straining Atem's ears. "Gaaah why'd I have to go and get promoted? I know I'm amazing, but this is ridiculous! Ishizu was being too kind..."

"Ah, you're a high level veteran too, aren't you?"

"Yeah, right along with your boy-toy. But that's what I'm saying!" She exclaimed while leaning closer towards him. "You see how busy he was before he got his promotion. I'm already an elite veteran, so you know I'm ready to tear my hair out!"

"And again, you need me because...?"

"Oh, right." She was going to continue, until she realized she was making their hands sweaty. She giggled nervously before letting go and placing her own hands on her lap in a formal manner. "You see, the owner of this bar is kind of a retired yakuza, so people are constantly busting in with guns blazing. Or, swords sharpened rather. We get a lot of rude customers, a lot of them being ex-convicts or currently employed yakuza. Basically, a lot of dangerous people come here for a drink because this bar is exclusively for them."

Atem narrowed his eyes. "Then why was I allowed in? The door's wide open."

She flagged this off with a giggle. "Oh normal people know to stay clear of this place, it's made a name for itself on the streets and D75 looks over it themselves. As for the whole door thing, there's supposed to be a bouncer outside." She paused for a second after saying this, then she blinked and began to panic. "Y-You mean there wasn't anyone there to check you first!?"

The ex-agent answered her by just shaking his head. "Not only that, but your bartenders look like a bunch of pussies." He pointed beside them, all the way to the other side of the pub where the bar stood. The bartenders there looked way too terrified of their customers, serving timidly with hushed voices.

Vivian just sighed stressfully and face palmed. "I was supposed to run this place while he was across the world traveling, but I pretty much failed him." She lifted her hand from her face to look Atem in the eye to show that she was sincere. "That's why I was going to ask to hire you, I need someone strong to watch this place while I'm working most of the week. I can't tell you how many times this place has been broken into, or how many times a fight broke out and destroyed our alcohol." She leaned back in her seat and looked down. "Thankfully that old man's loaded, so repairs are no problem, but it's still a waste if he blows his money on the place that he entrusted to me."

Atem twisted his mouth to the side. That's why she needed help, it all made sense. "Well," He began slowly. "I'm not employed, and I refuse to work for D75 ever again. However," When he said this, he saw her head rise back up with hope. "Though I despise most women, I do like you. You're good with Ishizu, and Mana and Yugi like you too. You're one of the people at work that helps make their jobs a little easier, so I guess I can do this for you."

She started to gasp. "Y-You mean it?" She asked with a bright smile.

"Yeah, yeah," He mumbled. "I mean, I'm getting paid, and it's not like I'm really doing anything productive at home besides being a housewife for two complete morons." He shrugged. "Why the hell not, I guess."

"Ohh thank you!" She grabbed his hands again and bowed repeatedly while shaking them. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She let go, then walked around to stand in front of him. She got on her knees and bowed her head all the way to the floor with both hands planted beside her head. "I promise I'll make it worth your while!"

He rolled his eyes at her over dramatic expression of gratitude. "That's cool, just get up off the floor. You're gonna get that dress dirty."

She stood up and carefully dusted off any dirt that may have flew onto her dress. "Of course you won't need to apply, I'll handle all the unimportant stuff. All I need for you to do is show up tomorrow evening at five O clock."

"Alright-Oh, hold on a sec." He held up a finger. "A few things."

Vivian blinked. "Conditions? Okay, shoot."

"For one, I cannot under any circumstances consume alcohol."

"..."

...

Vivian nearly passed out right on the table. "Y-You what?! What do you mean you can't drink? If it's a legal issue, trust me, no one'll know."

"No, I mean I cannot drink even a few drops of beer without getting totally pissed."

The Chinese woman swore she was feeling light headed at this point. "Sweet God, your tolerance is _that_ bad?"

"Yup."

"Oh my head hurts," She moaned while rubbing her temples with her fingers.

"Now hold on," He cut off her whining. "That doesn't mean I don't know how to mix a drink. I make Yugi cocktails all the time, and I learn very quickly."

Vivian blew out some air. "Okay, I'll test that theory later, but I'll believe you for now. What are your other conditions?"

"I am not wearing a uniform. I don't look good in," He frowned at the bartenders' uniforms. "Whatever that is."

The woman knew exactly what he meant. Everything in this pub sucked, including the uniforms. The only thing great about it was the decor. "Wasn't my first choice, trust me. So no uniform, no problem. Anything else?"

"Only two more. One," He said. "Do not give me an absurd amount of cash for my paychecks, treat me as any normal bartender in that regard. Two," He held up another finger. "If needed, I am allowed to also cook in your kitchen for the customers."

Vivian's brows raised. "You cook?"

"Yugi unintentionally turns whatever he cooks into a science project, and Yami burns anything he touches. I'm the cook of the house needless to say."

She smiled at that. "Alright Mr. Do-It-All, I like your style." She waved her had over at the bar, and proceeded to walk away from the table. Atem grabbed his phone and stood up to follow her. "Come with me in the back, and we'll see just how good your bartending and culinary skills are."

"Okay."

She gave him a wink as they walked. "Considering your history though, I have a feeling I won't be disappointed."

"Trust me," He said back just as confidently. "You won't."

* * *

 **After Atem's talk with Vivian**

He tightened the the mouth piece against his face, pulling down his hoodie more so no one would see him. Black hoodie, black mouth piece, black sweat pants, black boots...Check, check, check and check. Oh, and his gloves, couldn't forget that. Fingerless, covering up just enough. Oh yeah, and he couldn't forget about the brass knuckles underneath the gloves. Property of D75, of course. He took his phone from out of the strap sewn inside of his pocket. He could check it real quick before looking back up from the screen. He was on a highway right now. More specifically, he was in a cab driving on a high way. He knew someone could try and hack the car, but they wouldn't dare if they discovered _who_ was inside of this car. Besides, he'd survive a car crash anyway. He's done it before.

Yugi leaned back in his seat as he watched all the speeding vehicles zoom by through the window. He glanced back down at his smart phone and checked his digital notes for addresses and key codes. Ah yes, everything was here. Now all he had to do was show up. That's when his phone vibrated in his palms. Shit, that was Yami. It was already wirelessly connected to his ear pieces that were hidden underneath the hoodie. He answered it by swiping his thumb across the screen. "Hi Yami-kun."

 _"Hey Yugi, I'm calling Atem so he can join the call."_

"Okay, take y-your time." He saw his driver slowly peek from behind his seat, watching Yugi shift around. He looked timid, but he flinched once Yugi made eye contact with him. He slowly tilted his head and lowered his eyes. "Something wrong?"

"..."

"Keep your eyes on the road, sir. You'd kill us both if you crashed, but I guarantee you that I'd be the only one walking away alive." He layered in that threat just in case he was up to something. He didn't like the fact that he willing he was to drive him to where ever he needed to go, and he was painfully silent the entire time. He had to have been working for the person he was after right now. With a vicious glare, Yugi directed his attention back to his phone. His voice now laced with warmth and passion. "Hello? H-Hi Atemu." He greeted sweetly.

 _"Hey puff cheeks. You done with that errand of yours?"_

"Nmm, no. Not yet."

 _"Alright, well try to hurry it up. We have to set up Yami's other surprise. I'm already home. Oh and by the way, Hikari's looking for you."_

"Aww, I know. Let her know I'll be coming home soon." Yugi looked closely at his internet connection, seeing that it was at full bars. "S-Should we tell him what it is so he can come home excited?"

 _"Hmm, maybe. How about it pretty boy? You want us to tell you what it is?"_

 _"If you want to, sure."_

 _"How about I show you what it is?"_

"Huh?" Yugi blinked. How would they-? That's when he heard a click in the background.

 _"Check your messages."_ The Egyptian instructed.

Yugi put his call to the side and pressed his finger on the chat icon. His messages pulled up, and an image was sent to them both. And-Oh. _Oooohhh._ Ohoho. Yugi couldn't stop leering. Atem had apparently sent a fully nude picture, with his ass to the front, and his black pants around his knees. He was standing in the walk-in closet of their bedroom, where the full length mirror laid. The rest of his bronze body was bare to the world. "Fuck," Yugi whispered to himself.

 _"Damn, Atem..."_

Yugi could feel himself harden up just from the sight of that. "You're gonna get me killed sending stuff like that. I-I can't show up with a hard-on right now!"

 _"Heh, sorry. Just wanted to show you what you're coming home to. Of course, that's not the only thing that's waiting for you. For now, I can do more than that if you want~"_

 _"Shit, like what?"_

 _"I could touch myself and let you listen."_

Okay, this what _not_ helping his case right now. He had to finish this call and get this damn mission over with so he could-Uhh...Do, what he had to do. Yugi looked out the window to try and familiarize himself with the highway. Was this it? He noticed some of the signs, realizing that he was very close to where his stop was. Screw it, he'd get there on foot. "Listen, I really need to focus on what I'm doing right now. As much as I'd love to listen to that, I-I seriously can't show up with a stick poking out of my pants. My body's already warm and I think I'm getting hard right now."

 _"Yeah, and I'm still with my family. I'm in the bathroom though, so maybe I rub one out-"_

"Not helping, Yami-kun!"

Atem laughed. _"Hahaha!"_

 _"Eh, sorry. Look, we made some stops to some arcades and a place to eat. It's getting late, so I'm gonna be coming home in a couple hours or so."_

 _"Alright, good. I'll be waiting for you both. Hopefully Yugi'll make it before you do, though."_

Yeah, he should probably try to get home first so they wouldn't have to wait. Yugi reached his hand down to push the button that moved the windows up. A couple hours, so two hours. He could get this done before then, no sweat. "Okay, I-I'll see you guys soon."

 _"Love you."_ They both said in unison.

This made Yugi smile as he nearly stood up, putting one foot onto the car's open window, feeling the rush of high winds flying at his face. It was a good thing he pinned down his hood, otherwise it would have flown off by now and revealed his face. "I love you too, see you later." He hung up and shoved his phone in his pocket, making sure it was secured back in that strap. The building he needed to go to was just over there! Just below this bridge. He could make it no problem.

The driver glanced behind him again, just to gape in shock as Yugi wiggled his body out of the window and threw himself off of the highway bridge.

* * *

 **END - 24!**

 **Sorry for taking so long.**


	25. Summer Night

**EDIT/NOTE: This is a chapter written before my Self Reflection author's note. I implore you to at least attempt to read it first before reading this chapter. I can't force you, but it'd be nice if you did.**

 **Part two of Summer Day.**

 **Warning: Full lemon.**

* * *

 **25! - Summer Night**

* * *

 _ **One year and seven months after Yami's revival from his coma.**_

* * *

The taxi driver's jaw dropped as he slowly placed his phone on his ear. "Y-Yes sir. Well," He switched the car's gear to parking, moving the wheel to drive and park away from the traffic. Once he parked, he poked his head out of the open car window. "He just, jumped right out." He nodded his head. "Yes I'm on the highway, directly above the building. He might be coming down to see you right now." He pulled his collar nervously at his boss's tone. "No, no parachute no nothin'. He just, jumped. He'll die from an impact like-W-What do you mean? That's impossible!" The man cried.

The building from here was at least hundreds of feet.

"Nobody can survive a drop like that!"

* * *

The wind zipped by his ears as his speed to drop increased. Dark building, seemingly abandoned? Yup, that was his objective. He was right above the building at this point, this was perfect. If he could just drop down onto that skylight, everything would be fine. The roof of the building was getting closer and closer, he would land in seconds. Five, four, three two...

Okay, this might hurt-

"..!"

...One.

Oh. It didn't hurt at all.

When Yugi landed, he could feel his legs and spine ultimately shatter upon impact. He collapsed instantly, but he didn't feel the pain so he didn't mind. He blinked as his body laid sprawled on the roof of the building. Damn, his skull might have cracked too. Hopefully he didn't bleed onto his clothes from the fall. His regeneration ability did him wonders like it always did, and got to work on his bone structures automatically at an extremely fast rate. He could feel it, his bones were coming back together. His tibias, his patellas, his quadriceps, they were all building back together again. The tears in his muscles practically disappeared as his body healed itself.

In only a couple minutes, Yugi pushed himself up back on his feet. He dusted himself off and checked his black clothing for any blood stains. Ah, damn. Yeah there were some on the inside of his hoodie, but thankfully not the outside. It was a good thing his bones were strong, normal people would have splattered like a squashed bug from a drop that high. But he wasn't a normal person, now was he? He then slid his hand in his pocket, feeling around for his phone. He took it out from the strap and checked the screen and case.

He smiled. This damn thing was indestructible just like Mana said. The screen was perfectly fine, and so was the case. A bit scratched, but the phone itself was flawless. Excellent, Mana did some damn good work. He'd have to treat her to lunch sometime. He placed it back in his pocket and looked around. An internet satellite dish, turbine vents, all things a roof would have. The building wasn't very tall, it was only about three or four stories. He definitely missed the skylight, but maybe that was a good thing. He'd be picking out glass shards from his body for a whole hour.

He walked towards the skylight, and bent down to swing his fist into the plexi glass. Thanks to the material of the brass knuckles and his own strength, it shattered. He may not have been as strong as Atem, but he was definitely physically stronger than Yami. The shards fell down into darkness, making more noise. He knew they'd be on high alert, but they already knew someone was coming anyway. He knew for sure that cab driver ratted him out, so this would be a little fun. The hacker jumped down and landed much more gracefully this time, right on his boots.

He eyed his surroundings, keeping his ears and nostrils peeled. It was very dark in here, as if someone took down the generator for the lights. Not that he needed it to see, but still suspicious. He walked normally, but quietly down the hall he just dropped into. This was more than likely the top floor, and down this corridor were nothing but offices. Interesting, there was some kind of operation going on here. Yet, the whole place seemed deserted on the inside just as it did on the outside. The carpet was old and tattered, there were strange stains on the walls with tears on the wallpaper. When he stepped against the wall to look inside one of the offices, he saw that the equipment inside looked completely brand new.

State of the art tech, he had to admit. Not better than D75, but almost as good. They looked cleaned, and so did the desks and chairs occupying them. As if someone was just there. He narrowed his eyes, before carefully stepping inside. He peered over the first black desk he walked by, leaning downwards to get a closer look. Huh? Nail polish was here. Some chapstick, and a box of tissues. One tissue was crumbled up, with make up marks wiped against it. A woman was here no doubt, and it even smelled like perfume all over this room. He moved to walk near a different desk, only to see similar things. An empty white phone case with flowers on it, slips of paper on the desks with feminine cursive written on it.

As he walked by other desks, he realized that nothing but women worked here. That's when he quickly walked out of this large grouped office, and went across the hall to check that one as well. He walked passed a door that was bolted shut with a warning sign over it. He eyed it quickly, but moved on to check the other room. It showed signs of females working in this one too. Not only that, but when he walked back in the corridor, he took a big whiff. It smelled like nothing but perfume and sweet smelling musks. A natural musk that only a woman could make. That only meant one thing, women were operating this entire organization-

Yugi felt something gently shove him forward. He then heard some droplets fall on the carpet. He looked down at saw red, then he saw a small hole in his torso.

Oh, he was bleeding. 'Kay.

He turned around to see a woman in blue and white clothing holding up a silencer. She was a very tall lady, probably taller than Ishizu. Extremely pale skin, a long blue and white wrap dress, dark blue garter belts and high heels. Her cleavage was so out there, she might as well not have worn anything at all. Long voluminous green hair with one of her bangs making a big swirl, and long nails. Make up painted on her face, with red eyes that was more on the pinker side. That must have been who he was looking for. She eyed the hole she made in his torso, before raising her gaze back at his. "I know who you are." She said, her voice echoing throughout the halls.

Yugi figured he'd stay polite since this was a lady. "Okay, and w-what's your name miss?" He asked casually.

"Camula." Her accent was pretty strong, she was obviously another foreigner.

"That's pretty. Could you tell me where your PC is? I'd like to s-see it." He was positive she was the boss of this place, it only made sense.

The woman sneered at his coy remarks. She dropped the gun, knowing it won't do a thing to him, and instead began walking closer towards him. "I know about your healing abilities, but it doesn't matter. Reports of your experimentation say that your brain has to be responsible for telling your body to heal at such an inhumane rate. As long as I can rip your head off, you're just as good as dead."

Yugi furrowed his brows. Did she really think that decapitating him would kill him? Sure, he'd never tried it but he could pretty much guess what would happen. He allowed her to walk closer to him, he didn't really care about what she would do, because it would fail regardless. He placed his hands in his pockets and awaited her to do whatever she wished.

"What, are you just going to stand there?" She asked with uncertainty.

Yugi knew she wouldn't be able to see it, but he smiled at her anyway. "Hai." He replied innocently.

She angrily clenched her teeth, and reached from behind herself to whip out a strange looking bladed weapon. It was pretty, seeming to be a dagger. It's blade was longer than most, and it had a needle point, almost like a sharpened stake. Something in a language he didn't understand was carved into it's steel, making it all the more authentic. She lifted it upwards and prepared to strike it down right onto Yugi's body. Without blinking, he stared and waited for her to do it.

The clicks of more heels echoed throughout the hall as more women sprinted to their boss. Women of all shapes and sizes wore the same colored clothes, blue and white. Interesting. They had all kinds of different weapons in their hands, coming full force like a stampede to aid their mistress. "Miss!" One of them shouted. "Don't do it!" She cried. Camula's arm faltered but Yugi never left her attention. Suddenly, Yugi heard more clicks, but not of heels. Of several various guns. They were all aiming at him, so they had both melee weapons and firearms too. Smart. "Damaging his head won't kill him! We just got more intel stating that his brain would just heal. He'd permanently lose his memories, but that's all! He'd still be alive and he wouldn't lose his strength to kill you."

"Y-Yup, that's about right." Yugi commented while nodding.

One of the ladies thrusted her large gun closer. " _You_ shut your mouth!"

Camula cursed herself while pulling her dagger back. She back peddled a few inches, before swiftly turning and darting off down the other end of the corridor. "Stall him! Make sure he doesn't touch any monitors!" She hollered as she disappeared into the darkness. The large group of ladies took more precise aim and pulled their triggers. Yugi usually would have just stayed there to take the brigade of bullets, but he didn't feel like getting this hoodie even more ruined than it already was. So he swiftly jumped high in the air, landing forward into the crowd of ladies. He brutally landed on one of the larger girls, his knees using her shoulders as leverage. Her body bent backwards in response to his sudden weight, making her yelp and stumble backwards.

Bullets decorated the wall of where he used to be, while the rest of the women aimed with anxious expressions. They didn't want to kill their own just to get him, which was a big mistake. After seeing that no one had to balls to shoot him off, Yugi leaned forward to wrap his hands around the whimpering woman's face, and twist it three hundred and sixty degrees. A loud full-body-cringing crack resounding in that corridor. The woman's eyes rolled back, before falling forward on her twisted face. Yugi flipped off of her and landed right behind the crowd of women, who were standing around their fallen comrade's corpse in shock.

He moved his own neck to crack it, moving his fingers around to get in position. He'd use the same fighting method his father taught him.

Before anyone else could try and retaliate again, Yugi charged forward with claw-like fingers, and ripped his hand through another woman's chest. He tore through skin and flesh, destroying bone and tissue. She screamed, but not for long. He snatched his arm out and reached for the next victim. The women desperately tried to shoot him, but it wasn't working. He was still moving just as fast, just as strong. He may not have been as fast as Yami, but he was much quicker than Atem. Therefore, he was literally tearing the girls to shreds.

He tore off someone's short hair completely from their scalp, exposing tissue of her cranium out in the open. He yanked a girl's hair back so hard, he snapped her neck and watched her fall on the floor. He gripped his fingers through someone's shoulder blade and tore off their arm completely. He shoved his hand through a woman's stomach, feeling her womb and tearing through her abdomen so her organs could fall out. He grabbed two women by the necks and bashed their faces together so hard, their teeth fell out. After being whacked on the head by a bludgeoning object, a metal bat apparently, he instantly turned around to throw a punch into the perpetrator's face.

He punched the girl so hard, her eyeball popped a blood vessel. He then gripped her by the face and threw her against the wall. He grabbed a heavy set woman, shoving his foot into her back and destroying her spine. She hollered in agony. He was then tripped and grabbed by the leg, getting pulled by a woman with great muscle mass. Definitely an amazon. She tried to punch him down, and it worked, for a second. Blood cascaded down his nose, but he just literally laughed at her attempt to knock him out. With his purple eyes growing more psychotic with every kill he's made today, he grabbed her fist from punching him again. He then twisted it, destroying her wrist and tearing off her hand from her limb. She fell onto her knees and screamed so loud, her vocal cords burned out.

The remaining women tried as best as they could to keep Yugi down, but nothing was working. They eventually all ran out of bullets, using anything they could find to hit him. Again, nothing worked. Yugi took those hit like a champ, shrugging off bullets and any assault coming his way. He shoved his elbow into someone's throat, destroying her windpipe, forcing her to choke and knock her back. He then grabbed another woman and yanked her close so he could put her in a sleeper hold to break her neck as well. After another satisfying crack, he continued to go through the remaining dozen of women left over.

In about fifteen minutes, that corridor was decorated in nothing but red.

He panted, and looked down at his blood and meat soaked fingers. They were even between his nails. His hoodie was ruined anyway, much to his dismay. Oh well, Atem knew how to get rid of blood stains. That was probably the highest numbers of kills he's ever gotten at once. That was what, like forty or so girls? That must have been all the girls in the building. Jesus, he was spending way too much time in here, and his bloodlust was rising a little too high. That was way too much fun. Now all that was left was the boss of this joint. It didn't take long for him to travel down the corridor, and limp his way to the double doors that waited for him at the end.

They weren't locked, obviously a trap. Yugi kept this in mind before slightly pulling the doors open, and started to sniff and look around. His ears flinched, trying to hear any unnatural sounds. The building was silent again, so he shouldn't hear a thing unless-Wait, he did hear something. A puff of air? It was like something was pressuring air out of the room behind these doors. No, _gas!_ He scowled. The bitch must have figured out that internal methods such as poison were the only way to kill him. Shit, he'd have to hold his breath for a while.

He took in a deep breath, before gripping his hands on the knobs and whipping the doors open. He'd have to be quick if he was going to do this. He ran in, and instantly shut the door back. He didn't need the gas spreading throughout the building and onto the streets. It'd make escaping a lot more difficult. Inside this room, was a scientific lab with it's lights shut off. There were some monitors, but it was mostly for chemicals, not computers. Test tubes, flasks, shelves with rows and rows of bottles filled with chemicals. Eyeballs, exotic herbs, animal parts, fetuses-What the fuck were fetuses doing in here? Sick. He could see in the back that there were more shelves that held equipment, including gas masks. He'd have to grab that as soon as he started running out of air.

He cautiously began to walk, his hands raised just in case. He stopped once he saw the lights flicker on and off. Odd, he didn't turn the power on from his phone yet. Someone else was still here. He'd have to handle that later. Yugi scanned the room for that tall European woman, feeling his amount of oxygen depleting slowly. He still had time. That's when a shadow moved, making his eyes dart around. Where was that?

He then felt something stab the side of his neck. It didn't hurt, but he could feel something cold there. He whipped his body around with his leg rising, swinging a hard kick into whomever dared to attack him. A tall woman with green hair coughed a groaned of pain, landing on one of the tables of flasks. Glass broke beneath her, shards puncturing her dress and her skin. She slowly sat up, her body shaking as she aimed her dagger at Yugi again. He noticed she was wearing her own gas mask as well. Yugi placed his hand on the side of his neck, feeling moisture. Great, now he was bleeding. Didn't matter though, the wound was closing up. What did matter, is the fact that he was losing more air. Kicking her like that only decreased his levels of oxygen even more. It was starting to hurt now, damn.

He looked over to the shelves of gas masks. He ran as best as he could to them, almost tripping because of his disorder several times. He made it, even as bullet shot right through his chest. He ignored this and grabbed one from the shelves, until that was shot as well. Damn it! Before he could try and reach for another, more of them were getting shot and rendering them useless. Shit, this wasn't good. This bitch was going to kill him if he didn't find a way out of this. She chuckled a weak laugh from underneath her mask, aiming her gun and her dagger at him. "It didn't have to end this way, _Trinity_." She said. His online name, of course she knew it. "Let me take some blood from you, and I can make your death painless."

He took a step back, his eyes squinting as he struggled to keep himself from breathing. Whenever the body was in danger of depleting oxygen, it forced itself to inhale. He backed all the way up until he felt the self behind him rattle. He was going to pass out, and probably die when his body unconsciously began to breathe in the poisonous gas.

That's when the lights flicked back on again, but stayed illuminated.

Camula looked up at the ceiling in confusion, and this moment of distraction gave Yugi all the time he needed. He reached his hand out and ripped the mask off the woman's face, shoving his boot into her stomach to knock her down several feet away. He desperately pulled the mask onto his face, strapping it on securely, before inhaling very deeply. He gasped for air, feeling fresh oxygen flow into his starved lungs. His chest heaved in and out, and he fell onto his butt while laying his head back against a wall. Wow, it never felt this good to breathe before. He'd never take fresh air for granted again, he needed to go outside more.

Without her mask, Camula grabbed her fingers at her throat, her mouth making a permanent 'o' as she fell backwards. She was dying, the gas was destroying her body from the inside with every second she flailed about. Soon, her eyes faded from it's color and she became limp. He guessed that it had to have been hydrogen cyanide, stuff you find in berries and fruits. The very thing people used in WWI to kill their enemies.

Yugi closed his eyes and sighed.

The shit he got himself into...

He heard that same pressure noise again, but this time he was able to see it. All the way at the top of the walls, directly against the ceiling, were large white pipes that went through a tight fitting hole in the wall. It must have been connected to another room. His eyes widened, that must have been gassing the room. But right now, it sounded it like it was pulling gas in, not pushing it out. After a few minutes, the air tight double doors opened slowly. More light coming from the corridor shined it's way in the lab. A shadow loomed inside, their feet squeaking on the smooth tile floors.

A young man who was a little shorter than himself, stepped through the doorway. Yugi instantly got on his feet to get ready to fight, until the stranger held up their hands and stopped walking. "Now don't make that face at me," He was referring to Yugi's very hostile expression right now through the gas mask. "I'm a friend." They said. This young man had pretty brown skin, big golden yellow eyes and dark teal hair. His hair was in four long separate pony tails, while most of his hair was already out. It was spiky in the back, with normal looking bangs framing his face in the front. He didn't know who this person was, but they looked too young to be here.

He wore something very similar to himself, an entirely black outfit. A black trench coat with a large hood that was off, pants and shoes. He also had a mouth cover, to which he pulled down. Yugi rose a brow, this must have been the person who turned on the lights and got the gas to clear out.

"Trust me," The young man said again as he revealed more of his face. "We're cool. Oh, and you can take the mask off. The gas is being cleared up in the other room." What other-? Oh! He must have been talking about the bolted door with the warning signs. So that's where the gas was getting pushed to.

Yugi ripped the mask off of his face and tossed it down, but still didn't lower his guard.

The mysterious young man bowed to show some respect. "It's an honer to meet you Mr. Trinity. Guess you could say I'm a huge fan." He stood up straight, and gave a small smile. "Just like a true hacker, you dressed the part." His voice rose with enthusiasm. "You're one of the greatest minds this world has ever known, a genius among geniuses. And you're one of the strongest human beings in the world! How phenomenal is that?" He could see stars twinkling in his already golden glittered eyes.

"Uhh," Yugi wasn't sure how to respond to all that ass-kissing. Was it flattering? Very much so, but he still didn't trust this guy.

"O-Oh, shit," The young man blushed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to gush, you're just such an inspiration. Not just to me, but to other cyber geeks out there." He frowned once he saw that Yugi was still on very high alert. "My name is _**Aigami**_ , online anyway."

 _Aigami?_ Ahh, now it all made sense.

* * *

 _Pretty Boy: Wait, aren't you both in the house together?_

 _Puff Cheeks: No, Atem and I had things to do._

 _Pretty Boy: Weren't you off?_

 _Puff Cheeks: Yeah, but I had to take care of something._

 _Pretty Boy: Which was?_

 _Puff Cheeks: So many questions. I had to do a favor for someone, part of a deal._

* * *

This was the person he was doing a favor for. Yes, Aigami was someone he normally dealt with online. They both have never seen each other's faces before, so that's why he didn't recognize him. He must have been following him the second he got in that cab car, and that's probably why the driver kept nervously staring at him. He was being watched.

Aigami laughed nervously as he scratched behind his head. "Sorry for following you like this, I just wanted to see if you were doing what I asked. I hacked into their cameras and saw the whole thing, so I had to step in. You were almost done-for." He started to grin. "But man...You decimated those wenches like nothing! All forty three of them, that's beyond impressive! Look," He held up his leg to show Yugi the bottom of his shoe. It was soaked in blood. "I couldn't even walk around that mess, there was gore everywhere. You're amazing!"

"Errr," Again, he still wasn't really sure about this. Aigami and Yugi were businesses partners, not necessarily friends. They never talked more than making a deal. To hear that this guy was a fan, well, it was a little weird. "T-Thanks...?"

"I know this is asking a bit much but, since I showed you mine, could you show me yours?"

Woah, what the fuck? "...!?" Yugi immediately looked disgusted.

"I-I meant your face, dude."

"Oh." Well that was significantly better. It was only fair, the guy was exposing himself completely by showing his face. If he had this much trust in Yugi, it'd be only right to trust him as well. Not to mention, he just saved his life. Yugi pulled down the mouth cover and raised his hands to take off his hood. After his face and hair was revealed, Aigami stared in wonder.

" _Woah_ ," He said breathlessly. "There were rumors saying that you were young but, I didn't believe them."

Feeling a little shy, Yugi looked to the side and hugged one of his arms. He didn't like to be stared at like this by some stranger. "I-I'm, only in my twenties." He murmured. Just for caution, he didn't give him an exact number.

"No way, you're still younger than I thought." Aigami made a calmer smile. "Damn, but fair enough. I'm only seventeen." Yeah, that age seemed about right. Right at Mana's age. "And wow, look at you," He said with clear admiration. "You look so mature, could have fooled me. You're, really..." He trailed off. "...Cute."

Okaaaay, now this was officially weird. "I-I'm sorry?" Yugi stammered.

"Well you know," Aigami went on as he stepped over Camula's corpse. "Most hackers look super nerdy or old, but you actually look attractive." He walked over around one of the tables, the one Camula had fell on earlier. He shoved away some broken glass and looked around for something. He eyed the few monitors in the room that were stationed on the walls. "Your girlfriend must be a happy lady."

Yugi's job was to get to Camula, the boss's computer and direct all of the data on her hard drive into a flash drive. That's probably what Aigami was looking for. "...I'm gay." Yugi replied bluntly to his previous question.

"Now that's not much of a shock," The teen chuckled as he looked through cabinets and drawers, touching behind shelves. "You look pretty enough to go either way." This kid's tongue was irritating him to a high level.

"Look," Yugi cut him off from saying anything else. "H-How about you go home? I'll handle it from here."

"You cold or something?" He asked as he pushed aside unwanted bottles and flasks from the other tables. He was referring to his stutter.

"It's a disorder-" Why was he explaining this to him? "A-Aigami, please, I can do this by myself. You asked me to do this, after all."

"I was hoping to do this with you but," Aigami paused and straightened up. He twisted a frown and sighed. "Yeah that's true, and I gotta go back to the hospital. Sorry about that."

Thank goodness, he was complying. "I'm sure your family's probably worried, so-"

"My family's dead." Aigami interjected instantly. "Very, _very_ dead. I watched it happen. By the end of it, my living room looked like that corridor."

Shit, Yugi dreaded this encounter. He frowned. "O-Oh, I'm sorry."

The teen shrugged his shoulders. "Shit happens, my parents weren't very nice anyway. My sister and I are the only ones left, and she's dying as we speak." He turned away and pulled his hood on. "Cancer's a bitch." Aigami smiled at Yugi and bowed his head quickly once more, before walking towards the exit. "I'll leave you to it. I'll send you my address later so you can drop off the stick. I trust you." He stepped through the doorway, giving a wave before he pulled his mouth cover back on. "Good luck, and thanks for doing this for me!" He then ran down the hallway, disappearing from his sight.

Yugi deepened his frown. Now he was making him feel bad, if any of that was true. He couldn't dwell on that though, he had to find that computer and get out of this shit hole. Yugi knew for sure that woman didn't leave her PC out in the open. These monitors were showing camera surveillance at different points of the building. He could see Aigami running out of the back right now. No, these weren't connected to an actual computer, they basically worked like TVs. Her actual computer, it was no where to be seen.

Unless...

Yugi went to the dead woman's body, and patted down her frame. He then slipped his fingers underneath her dress and felt around her garter belt. Eww, he felt decomposing piss. He'd have to bleach his hands when he got home. That's when he found something hard caught onto the string of that belt. He snatched it off and pulled it out from underneath her dress. He looked at it, and saw a phone. Yes, a phone! She didn't have a PC here because she didn't need it. She put everything she needed on here somewhere, and damn it, he was gonna find it.

By tomorrow morning, Aigami's favor would be done.

He took the woman's phone, and walked out of the lab. He deserted the blood coated corridor, and made his way out of the building the same way Aigami went.

When he arrived back at home, he saw that the lights were still on. Atem was still up, good. It took an hour for him get home by another, less suspicious taxi. However, he had to threaten the driver not to question why he seemed roughed up and bloodied. Yugi unlocked the door and got in the house, but once he did, he felt his pants tighten up again. Fuck, that image of Atem naked was getting him aroused again. Oooh, he wanted to wait for Yami but it was starting to really bug him. He needed to get off right now, or he'd go crazy. His blood lust was already picking at his brain, and his sanity was on the the brink of snapping. If he didn't get some right now, he was gonna destroy this house. First, he had to wash up and get these clothes off. But more importantly, he needed to make sure Yami wouldn't get back for at least another hour.

It was eight at night right now, he needed at least until nine thirty or ten at most. Yugi eyed the door to their basement as he walked in, and an idea popped in his mind.

He ran to the basement, and shut himself in his computer lab.

* * *

Atem lowered the volume to their television in their bedroom, hearing a noise that he found odd.

The Egyptian was just watching something on TV, still naked and in the dark, when he heard the front door open and close from downstairs. Then he heard the basement door, and then eventually the upstairs bathroom door which was connected to their bedroom, open and shut. He assumed that was Yugi, but just in case it wasn't, his sword was nearby. He'd also keep the volume down so he could listen closely. He leaned back against the headboard and crossed his legs over the soft comforter. One of Yami's presents was underneath the bed, something that both Yugi and Atem bought together. Yami told everyone not to buy anything for him, including his own lovers. Of course, his siblings and boyfriends didn't listen to that nonsense and went about buying gifts for him anyone. Even Mana dropped something off yesterday while they were at work in secret during one of her breaks.

The rest of his presents from his fellow employees or friends were in the closet. Atem hoped he liked it. Yami was getting a lot better with his emotions, and he hadn't blacked out in months. He also baked him a cake, but that was downstairs. He could eat that later, if he felt like it. He was pretty sure Yami was just gonna rush in with his clothes off, not caring about presents or cake. He had to hand it to himself, he was good at seducing morons. Pfft.

He heard the master bedroom door open and close, someone was here with him. The room was dark except for the TV's light, but he knew who it was once he saw that hair. It was his little Yugi. Well, bigger Yugi. He was ironically older than both of the other men. He also realized that his 'little' Yugi was just as naked as he was, slightly wet from shower water. He came over to the bed quickly, a little too fast. Almost as if he was going to attack. Atem sat up with slightly widening eyes. Yugi looked both tired and very bothered right now.

"Yugi?" He asked. "Are you okay?" Him questioning him caused his boyfriend to stop moving, waking him up from his trance.

"U-Uhh," He blushed. "Yeah. I'm fine, I'm just a little exhausted."

That job he had to do earlier probably took some energy out of him today. "Understandable. Well, come lay with me. I'm sure you can relax-" Before he could finish his sentence, Yugi tackled Atem down against the bed. The Egyptian dropped the remote with a startled gasp, his red eyes glowing in the dark with shock as Yugi straddled him down. "..!? The fuck!?" He exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry Atemu," The hacker whispered as he moved his pelvis closer to his hips. "But I need you, I need you _so_ much right now." He spoke desperately, all without a stutter. He pushed his bronze legs apart and got in between them tightly, his member rubbing against his own. He leaned down to kiss his boyfriend, who tried pushing him off.

"Y-Yugi, stop!" He protested. "We have to wait for Yami-"

The hacker refused to lose this chance. "No we don't, I caused a traffic jam!"

After a brief point of silence, Atem blinked. "What the fuck do you mean you caused a traffic jam?"

"I-I went in my lab and followed where Seto was driving Yami." Yugi spoke quickly, he was mentally losing it. "They were en route to come home, but I hacked a bunch of cars to safely stop their breaks and cause a t-traffic jam. I checked traffic cameras to make sure nothing happened to Yami or anyone else in the car, and they're fine, just irritated. There's probably a lot of commotion now so, Yami probably won't be back for more than an hour." He started to smile, his eyes growing demented. Jesus, did that picture from earlier cause this? Good lord, Atem would never sext anyone ever again. "That's more than enough time to do this. If he calls, cover your mouth so he doesn't know. But I can't w-wait any longer, I need to be inside of you."

What happened to him being shy about topping? Just throw that out the window, huh? God damn it, he couldn't even attempt at being sexy without one of his boyfriends pinning him down in his own bed. "Hold on a second damn it, maybe I'm not ready yet!" He tried to say.

Yugi angrily pouted. "Y-You were ready the second you sent that damn picture!"

"I didn't know you'd go all man-hunter on me and pin me down!"

The hacker gripped Atem's shoulders. " _I'm fucking crazy._ You're damn right I'd pin you down!" He then rubbed his hands over his bronze shoulder blades, no longer gripping them, just caressing them. He slid them down his arms, feeling all of his muscles. "The first time being i-inside of you was so good, I wanna do it again. Real quick before Yami-kun gets back." He looked into Atem's eyes, feeling himself smile all over again. "Your so beautiful, and you're so strong," He rubbed his hands against his chest, peeling his tight pectorals and his nipples. He could hear Atem moan under his breath. His member was hardening against him too. "P-Please let me have you, just real quick! I promise I won't take long Atemu."

Yugi's face was so needy and pleading, his eyes both deranged yet innocent at once. The fact that he admitted that he was insane, for some reason that just made his attraction to this man even stronger. He was willing to cause a traffic jam, just stop Yami from coming home and sharing him. He wanted him and him alone, right now, _that_ badly. If that wasn't flattering, he didn't what was. "Just, don't do something that stupid again. What if someone got hurt?"

"Sorry..." Yugi trailed off with a guilty look on his face.

Atem sighed while softening his expression. With all of Yugi's efforts, how could he say no to that? "Fine," He finally said. "Let it be a quickie and nothing more." He reminded.

Hearts swooned in his purple eyes. His smile widened as he took his hand off of his torso, and lowered it between the Egyptian's legs. "Thank you, so much. I-I promise it'll be worth it." He leaned down and kissed him on his caramel lips, tasting his delicious cherry scented skin. Atem closed his eyes and connected their mouths together deeply. Yugi was being rough, his tongue rolling right across his own. He was kissing him so hard, his lips were bruising him. His right hand was massaging his member, while his left was still rubbing and flicking one of his dark nipples. "Mmn,"

Atem sucked in a breath as he felt his fingers pinch the hardening nub. He was now fully pumping his member, feeling himself getting wet and hard under his touch. Yugi broke the kiss with spit falling from his bottom lip. He was already panting, that's how rough his mouth was on him. Atem was as well, having trouble breathing after that heated kissing session. Yugi let go of his shaft, and used that same hand to place his own fingers in his mouth. He sucked his digits, licking them as he continued to pull Atem's nipple. They were sticky enough, he could put them in. Atem was rubbing his arms and his chest, he was getting impatient. He was almost just as horny as he was now.

Yugi was already hard, he didn't need to touch himself. All he needed to do is prepare his boyfriend, and go to town. He slowly pushed his index finger inside of him, earning him a sharp gasp. Atem groaned, arching his back as he clenched his eyelids tightly. He bit his bottom lip, opening one eye to look at Yugi's pink face. He pressed his finger knuckle deep in, watching Atem moan and flinch. Yes, that's what he wanted to see. That vulnerability on such a strong man, God...The power of a beast like him, it made him so fucking excited to be dominating him right now. He didn't linger with one finger, he quickened his pace in thrusting his finger before adding another. His hole felt so tight, he couldn't wait to be inside of it.

No, he wanted him in another position. Yugi took his fingers out of his ass, and pushed him over on his stomach. He then used one hand to spread his cheeks apart, so he could insert them once more. After they were in, he moved his arm faster. He slapped his cheeks, watching them jiggle. His ass was so perfect, it was unfair. He put three fingers in, he was opening up a lot quicker than he expected. After a few minutes of thrusting his three fingers in and out of his trembling body, he let them sit there for a second to push a little closer. His fingers hooked in, getting even deeper. Atem gripped his own fingers in the sheets and exhaled heavily.

Yugi took his fingers from out of him and pushed his hips forward to press his stiff length onto his hole. Then he stopped, and rubbed it in between his cheeks. Atem sucked his teeth and pressed his bottom against the base of his manhood. Yugi smirked, he didn't like being teased. "For someone who caused a fucking traffic jam just to have me for himself, you sure like to waste your time." The Egyptian hissed as he felt the head of Yugi's member brush up against his hole. "Just do it already, damn you..."

The hacker licked his lips, and smacked his member against his bottom. He then directed it against his entrance, pressing forward to breach inside of him. The tightness was already taking his breath away. "S-Shit," He sucked in a breath before continuing to press forward. Atem's body tensed up immediately, causing him to clamp down on his length. Yugi was going to get heart palpitations if he didn't stop. "Please relax," He whispered as warning to both of them. Thankfully after that, Atem didn't have too much difficulty taking his entire member. Now he was adjusting, trying to relax his body. Yugi leaned over his figure and laid on top of him, wrapping his arms around him as he laid his head against his deltoid. "I love you so much," He murmured before moving his hips back.

"Yugi," Atem moaned with a shaky voice. "I-Ngh..." He gasped during the first thrust. "Ah-" Oh God, another. He hugged the pillow below him, closing his eyes as he was taken. Another thrust, this time a lot stronger. So strong, the bed shook. Yugi pressed a kiss in his shoulder blade, clenching his teeth as he moved faster. After only a minute of slow but powerful thrusts, Yugi instantly threw gentleness out of the equation. His pelvis swatted against his ass like a paddle, shoving his member inside of him over and over without mercy. He really wasn't playing around tonight. Last time, Yugi went slow a little longer than that before going this rough. Atem could barely handle it, tearing the pillow's fabric easily as he gripped them from pleasure.

Yugi's behavior was so erratic, he just couldn't help loving that about him so much. He loved when he acted like this. So rough, so vulgar, so out of character, it was a huge turn on. Shit, he was slapping his ass again, groping him as he humped him mercilessly. Atem was becoming louder, moaning more times than he could count. He felt Yugi squeeze his hand into his arse, feeling his soft flesh on his palm before slapping it again. "Take it," He growled in his ear. "Fucking take it," He ordered, the bed shaking from his harsh thrusts.

 _Ooh?_ He wanted to play like that? Fine. Atem may have been acting submissive now, but that didn't mean he still couldn't take control. "How can I?" He panted back with some vigor left in his voice. "You're not fucking me hard enough." He challenged with short breaths.

The hacker made an aggressive thrust this time as punishment for talking back. "Mnn, is that right?"

"Fuck..." He moaned again, but he didn't falter. "Yeah, let me ride you and I'll show you how it's done." That's right, he wanted to ride him hard. He wouldn't be able to move his legs after he was done with him. He felt Yugi release his hold on his body and sit up to pull himself out. He moved a little backwards and laid on his back. He watched as Atem got up from his dazed state and crawled over on top of his paler body. He wanted to look Yugi in the eye when he did this, so he was facing him for this one. He reached from below to hold Yugi's length upwards, and pressed his bottom onto his length once more. It slipped right back in with little resistance. He slammed his bottom onto his thighs, sending Yugi's nerves on overdrive. He hissed at the feeling, damn that felt good. Atem almost squealed. He almost came from that alone.

Yugi didn't even put his hands on his hips, he just laid back and watched him do all the work. Just watching Atem dance his ass on top of him like this was arousing enough without even having to touch him. Not to mention he was making him feel amazing right now. Yugi then smirked, and spat a small amount of saliva on his hand. He slithered it over between the Egyptian's beautifully muscles thighs. His chocolate member was sticking straight up, swing up and down with each bounce of his tight ass. He grasped the large length, rubbing it in his palm, touching it's veins and feeling it's constantly hardening erection. Precum was beginning to fall, while Atem gasped a moan with a lustful smile. He arched his spine, his head dipping backwards as he closed his red eyes in bliss.

"Shiiit.." He breathlessly mewled as his body began to sweat. "God, Yugi-Fuck...!" His body jerked up the instant Yugi stroked him faster. He was going to cum, his upcoming climax was rising quickly.

"So beautiful..." Yugi whispered through thrusts and strokes. He himself knew that he wouldn't be able to keep up for long.

A couple knocks on the door was heard in the background.

Both men heard this, but they didn't even care. With one more stroke and one more thrust, Atem's thighs shivered against each other with his white essence flying onto Yugi's torso. He made a brief cry, before cutting himself off with a low groan. Yugi released inside of his lover only seconds after, ivory fluids dripping out of him almost instantly. The hacker hissed and rolled his eyes back as he felt his entrance tightening around him as a reflex. Involuntarily, his own hips made a few more hard thrusts against his arse until he completely emptied himself inside of him. He let go of Atem's member and with a soft moan, he relaxed his body and laid back completely against the mattress. He closed his purple eyes with a soft exhale, licking his now dry lips as his body rode out and faded away the intensity of his orgasm.

"Yugi, Atem? I'm home." They heard something else again, but ignored it.

Atem panted just as Yugi did, and slowly pulled himself off of his thick length. It slipped out of his entrance, dripping white from both his own member and his bottom. He climbed off of the hacker and laid back on the bed next to him. He rolled over to Yugi and wrapped his arms around him. He nestled his face against Yugi's sweaty chest, kissing his nipple and giving a playful but lazy lick to it. Yugi made a small moan, but then giggled afterwards. "Heheh."

He rubbed his tan hand against the hacker's abdomen, feeling some of the black stubble of his manhood. "You should shave." Atem casually said.

"Nmm, no..." Yugi whined. "I'll look too smooth, and that's weird."

Atem chuckled. "You wanna keep your manly pubic hair, huh?"

"M-Maybe,"

"That's nice and all, but I don't want your hair in my mouth."

Yugi pouted. "Y-You didn't even suck it, why are you complaining?"

"Cause the next time I do suck it," Atem explained as he sat up to lean his arms on top of Yugi's torso. "I guarantee you your hair will end up in my mouth. _Again._ And that's weird."

"Pssh.." The hacker rolled his eyes. He then yelped in slight pain as he felt a harsh pinch of that same nipple that was previously licked, now being tugged and pulled. "O-Oww! Stooop!"

"You gonna shave?"

"Yeeeess, now stop iiiit-" Wait, didn't they hear Yami's voice not too long ago? And, the room's lights were out but there was a light shining on them and the bed from out the hallway. The door was open. Simultaneously, they both stopped their horseplay and flinched. They slowly turned to the entrance of the master bedroom in silence.

And the birthday boy himself was leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed. He had a purple colored plastic bag around one of his wrists, with some souvenirs inside. "Once again, I assume I missed the party." He sucked his teeth. "My own party at that."

Atem was the first to roll over and get out of the bed to apologize. "Shit, Yami, I'm sorry. We were-"

"Starting without me, like usual."

"Well, yeah, kinda but-"

Yami was unimpressed with his excuses and cut him off with his eyes switching red. "And not only that, but Yugi got to top. I'm legitimately kind of jealous right now."

"I..." Atem wasn't one to blow smoke up someone else's ass, so he just sighed and gave up trying. "Yeah, he did. We started without you, I'm sorry. I know, we should have waited. It was your birthday and, this was supposed to be special."

Yugi sat upright in the bed and moved to sit on the edge. "It was all my idea," He confessed with a calm voice. "A-After Atemu sent that photo, I got really hot and bothered. After I got done with business, I ran home and pinned him on the bed. Sorry, Yami-kun." He bowed his head down with a grimace. "This is my fault, I should have waited a l-little longer." He looked over at Atem as the other walked over and sat beside him once more. "Not only that but," He made a heavier sigh. "I hacked some cars and, caused a traffic jam to make you guys a little late coming home." He poked his fingers together, lightly kicking his feet back and forth.

Yami saw the sincerity in their faces and in their voices, and he knew they probably got carried away. After all, Atem's sext was arousing. He could see why Yugi went to such extremes just to have him for himself. "I know you did." He simply replied.

Yugi blinked. "R-Really?"

Yami nodded. "I saw recent DNA of footprints from your boots, sprinting across the hardwood floor leading to the basement. It was fresh, and were made only less than an hour ago." He shrugged. "That, and I could kinda predict you'd do something a little rash after Atem sent that picture. It was a sixty seven percent possibility."

The hacker laughed sheepishly after that, scratching the side of his cheek with his index finger. "O-Oh...Hahahaha..."

"Still," Atem interjected with a sweet voice and a smile. "If you forgive us, we'll make it up to you."

"Oh don't worry," The agent said as he lightly swung that same plastic bag back and forth on his wrist. He started to slowly smirk as his red eyes fused with purple and black. "You _will._ "

With gradually haunting expressions, Atem reluctantly asked what was in the bag. "Yami, what's in there?" He asked slowly.

"Oh nothing," Yami said nonchalantly as he held up the bag with both hands and rummaged through it. "I got stuff from the tournament, some little gifts from Seto and Moki, something from Joey...All that stuff is downstairs, though." He trailed off ominously. "In _this_ bag, there's some sex toys I picked up on the way here."

...

Come again?

Yugi blanked out for a second. "Huh?"

"Yup." Yami pushed one of his hands behind himself against the bedroom door, letting it close before he locked it. He then paced towards the bed, giving his boyfriends an eerie glare as he dropped the small plastic bag onto the messed up sheets. He then stood there, staring at them with that same sneer as they stared back in disbelief. "It's not anything crazy of course, just a paddle, some handcuffs and other little toys."

"You," Yugi tried to process the situation. "Want to use t-this stuff on us?"

"Nope." Another shocking reply from yours truly. "I want you to use that stuff on me, while you both fuck me at once."

Atem was taken aback, at least several miles away. "Wait, you want us to use this shit and give you DP at the same time?"

"Yup." Yami put his hands on his hips. "My birthday, my rules. So," He stared at Yugi particularly. "I want you to take my clothes off," He then darted them at Atem. "And I want you to take out what's inside the bag."

Still gaping at the birthday boy, the two men were frozen in shock.

Yami just continued to smirk.

This was going to be a very fun birthday present.

* * *

 **END - 25!**

 **Yes, I put the guy from DSOD here, but for a very good reason.**

 **Don't worry about it.**

 **Also, sorry for taking so long. _Again._**

 **Oh yeah and Yami's a masochist. Yugi's obviously a sadist so, we'll see how this humorously plays out in the next chapter.**

 **EDIT: I also read the reviews regarding the Self Relfection chapter, and I want to seriously thank** **GreenAppleBling and a lovely Guest for giving their constructive criticisms. They were very honest and very helpful, and I will definitely take them into account for future chapters.**


	26. Mid-Summer's Night

**Part three of Summer Day.**

 **Warning: Lemon.**

* * *

 **26! - Mid-Summer's Night**

* * *

 _ **One year and seven months after Yami's revival from his coma.**_

* * *

With reluctant fingers, Atem pulled open the bag and slowly began taking the items out of it. He placed them on the bed, his facial expressions becoming more alarmed with each item he took out. A pair of handcuffs, a paddle, a blindfold, a leather whip, a leather harness with plenty of belt buckles, and a cock ring. Holy, fucking, _shit._ Okaaay, this was a lot to take in. Considering what Yami could have come home with, this was pretty tame. But still, this was a little weird. As Yugi began pulling Yami's top over his head, he turned to the side to see the items Atem placed on the bed. His eyes widened at the sight. They couldn't believe Yami was into this kind of shit.

Gradually, Yugi completely pulled off Yami's shirt and threw it over the bed. He lowered his hands to undo his pants, pulling them down to his ankles. Atem tossed the bag away, and sat down to really take a good look at this stuff. With a curious expression, Atem glanced at Yami. "Yami?"

"Hm?"

"The fuck is this shit?"

"Toys."

"I've gathered that." He deadpanned.

Yami yanked down his boxers and kicked them off. "Then don't ask questions you know the answers to, Atem." He instructed Yugi to sit with Atem on the bed. Yugi nodded and walked over to the Egyptian to sit next to him. The hacker poked at the paddle and whip, making small frowns.

Atem pushed his tongue in his cheek at that little smart remark. "You want me to punch you in your fucking teeth?"

"I like being able to eat without dentures, no thank you." The agent replied. Now completely naked, he stood in front of the two and shrugged. "So, what are you going to do?"

Yugi scratched behind his head while squinting his eyes. "Uhh," He stammered. "I'm actually familiar with all of this stuff-" He saw that Atem immediately turned to him with a shocked expression. Before he could say anything, Yugi blushed and hushed him. "Shh, shut up." He said bashfully. "A-Anyway, I've seen worse. I used to watch a bunch of porn when I was a little younger. I actually used some on myself right before I met Atemu in your high school." He rubbed his hand on the Egyptian's thigh. "That's when Joey and I stopped being intimate, and I needed special attention." He winked at Yami when he said that. "I used a butt plug too."

"Jesus." Atem stared at Yugi. "Seriously?"

Yugi lightly punched his shoulder with a chuckle. "Oh come on, the big bad ex-assassin is s-scared of some little sex toys?"

He was met with a red eyed glare. "Don't make me force you in the shower and shave you."

"N-Nooo! I didn't mean it!"

"Look," Atem turned to Yami. "I'm not judging you or anything, either of you. This is just, weird. Really, _really_ fucking weird and a little uncomfortable. I mean, I once killed a married couple while they were having sex, who were using some of this stuff." He then lowered his gaze, moving to sit on the bed Indian style. That's when he frowned, as if he didn't like the information he just gave them. "No, no that's not it..." As if he was deep in thought, he became silent. Yami grimaced and stepped over to sit in front of the two men.

He feared there was a certain reason why Atem didn't feel comfortable with this. "Is it, _that_?"

Atem rose his eyes up at him. "What?"

Yami shifted around a bit. "You know," He tried to say it without actually saying it. " _That_. When you were fifteen."

"Oh." The Egyptian blinked. "Oh you mean the whole Mai thing." He shook his head and flagged this off. "No, it's not that. Those fuckers used nothing but their fists to destroy me. No, it's something else." He sighed and glanced over at Yugi. "It's, something that I don't mind telling you, I'm just wary of your reaction."

Both Yugi and Yami furrowed their brows. "What do you mean?" They both asked.

Atem made a sheepish smile and looked to the side. "Seto and I may have, used some of this stuff when we were fucking around."

Simultaneously, they both gave an empty glare at him. "Oh..."

"But that's why this feels weird." He looked at Yami. "He used a paddle and a blindfold on me. I mean that was it but, it feels wrong because now I'm about to have sex with his little brother using the same shit." He brought up one knee to lean on it. "I'm sorry. I know that's not what you want to hear on your birthday." He said softly.

Yami just rolled his eyes and turned away. "You're forgiven. It's fine, just a little annoying." He scowled. "Everything I want to do with you, my brother or Joey already did. Your first real kiss, your first good orgasm...They both took it all first. I may have taken Yugi's virginity, but no one could take yours, Atem. It had to be stolen from you, when I should have took it myself." His possessive tone caused some warmth to grow in the Egyptian's cheeks. "'Feels like someone's always one step ahead of me, taking things that should be mine." He blew out some air and shook his head. "It isn't fair. I should have everything." That selfish statement made the two men flattered. "You're both mine, and I want everything you have _to be mine_." He then moved to push himself closer towards the BDSM items. "But that's okay," He said while taking the harness into his hands. "Because if I can't take everything from you, you'll just have to take everything from me."

Atem and Yugi blinked several times at Yami's actions.

As he strapped the harness onto his own body, he continued to speak. "You took my first kiss, you took my virginity, and my first date was with you two. You were my first everything. Everything that I have, is yours." He tightened the straps on his torso, and it looked extremely uncomfortable. The men winced at how hard he was pulling, but they noticed that's once he did, Yami's expression became more heated. "Shit," He cursed. "I want you both to treat me how ever you want, okay?" He asked with a hazy voice. "I don't care what it is, just don't kill me. I want this, I want all of it."

Yami was someone born into luxury. Sure his parents were killed, but they were already loaded. He had money all of his life, and got all the material things he ever wanted. Still, material things weren't enough. But these two, they could fill that quota. They, were enough. Selfishly, Yami wanted them to claim everything he's ever had. This was the essence of his masochism. If he couldn't conquer them both physically and romantically, he'd rather be a slave to their every whim.

He would gladly hand over his everything to them.

Curiously, Yugi asked a peculiar question. "When did you realize you were into this? You never asked for us to d-do this all this time, why now?" He pushed himself off of the bed and walked around the bed to grab one of the items. He took the blindfold. "I ask because I'm a sadist." He chuckled a little. "I know, k-kinda obvious," He stepped next to Yami and rubbed his fingers against the smooth material of the mask. "But I realized when I got a little older, that I liked being in control of people. That's why I love being an assassin, because I get to treat humans like livestock." His voice was becoming cold rather quickly. He gave Yami a hungry gaze, his dark purple eyes clouding in strong desire. "I'm someone who can't even hold a glass of water without dropping it because of my nerves. I get heart attacks easily, and I still need help going up and down the stairs," He slowly licked his lips and leaned closer towards Yami. "Someone always has to take care of me, like I'm this fragile, weak little flower." He lowered his hand, trailing the blindfold up and down the agent's skin. "But with you," He moved his face closer to his ear, his lips grazing his lobe. "I could do _whatever_ I want." He whispered.

Needless to say, Yami was growing harder. He tried looking away from Yugi, but he was then seized by his harness and yanked closer.

"I could make you my bitch," He gradually let go, trailing his fingers down to his right nipple. "Put a gag in your mouth..."

Yami's breath hitched. "Fuck, yes..." Suddenly, his face was roughly grasped and turned to the side so Yami couldn't see Yugi at all. He was nearly choking him with this hold.

"You didn't answer my question." Yugi uncharacteristically ordered.

"S-Sorry," Yami swallowed a gulp. He was fully erect at this point, that was enough for him. "I realized pretty recently," He could feel Yugi's grip loosen so he could talk more comfortably. "We were having sex, all three of us. It was last month, during your birthday." He still didn't make eye contact with Yugi just in case he didn't want him to. "After everyone left and Hikari went to sleep, we couldn't help ourselves. We got you down onto the couch and, fucked the daylights out of you." He could feel Yugi's hand lower to his shoulder. "It felt so good, then we switched positions. I was on top of you, Atem was on top of me. He was choking me, it felt good. Then we started talking dirty to each other,"

He turned his head towards Atem, who was calmly watching the two with amusement.

"Things got so heated, he slapped me. Not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to leave some redness. But that felt good, too. He kissed me, you were sucking me off," Just talking about it caused Yami's senses to dissolve. Everything felt hazy and warm, he was turning himself on. Yugi's hand began tugging at the harness again. Every pull, every sensation of restraint tightening on his skin was getting him utterly rigid. "I thought that I was weird for liking stuff like that, until I started doing things to myself." He slowly turned to Yugi. "Like you, I started looking up that kind of porn, and I loved every second of it. Ever since then, I just kept picturing myself tied up against a wall, letting Atem whip me while you fuck me."

The Egyptian was suddenly playing around with the handcuffs, looping his fingers through the empty circles. "Yeah, I remember that. You called me a pussy, that I wasn't giving it to you hard enough. So I slapped you and kissed you to shut you up." He briefly looked over at Yugi. "Thing is, I'm not the one you need to worry about when it comes to stuff like this." He gave a smirk to Yami. "I may be a hot head, but I'm not that big of a sadist. Not like Yugi. I mean," He made a small laugh. "This is the same guy who psychologically traumatized a man so much, he had a heart attack and died. Yugi didn't even have to put a hand on him."

"Oh yeah," Yami said. "The guy who hacked you, right?"

"Yup." Yugi replied casually. "Shit himself when he died, too. That happens, though. It was fun." Yugi began pulling the straps of the tight harness over to the mattress. He yanked Yami closer to it, and flipped the blindfold onto his index finger. "All I know is," He then shoved him down onto his back and walked around the bed to get closer to Yami's head. "I want you bad, and I'm hard." He lifted the blindfold up with both hands, slipping it onto his cranium to cover up his eyes. Once the blindfold was on securely behind his ears, Yugi smiled nicely. "I'm s-sorry you're so frustrated. If we could turn back time, I'm sure you would have been our first for everything. But what's in the past is in the past, and there's nothing we can do about that. The most we can do is make new memories. And right now," He looked over at Atem and held out his open palm to him, indicating that he wanted the handcuffs. "I just wanna give you the best nineteenth birthday you'll ever have."

The Egyptian easily tossed over the handcuffs, and Yugi caught them. The hacker moved to pull Yami's arms to his chest, his wrists laying against it. With a few clicks, Yugi successfully clipped the handcuffs onto his wrists. The agent's head rested against a soft pillow, his body laid out in the middle of the bed with his face obscured by the blindfold. He was completely vulnerable and at their disposal. They could see Yami's face reddening. "Thank you," He said breathlessly. "Seriously. I was nervous about doing this at first. I haven't had a black out in so long, and my emotions aren't being suppressed by my brain for some reason." He swallowed anxiously again. "I'm grateful for that but, at the same time I'm not, because it gets hard predicting things. I couldn't predict whether you would accept this or not, whether you'd call me a freak." He tried to smile. "But then I realized that you two wouldn't judge me, that I shouldn't have anything to worry about."

Atem smiled at the agent and scooted himself closer to the hacker. He leaned behind them to grab some of the items, while Yugi took only one of them. Atem had the whip and the paddle, and Yugi had the cock ring. They glanced at each other and shared a heated kiss, licking against each other's tongues and making touches. When they broke the kiss, they turned to Yami with intrigued expressions. "Yami?" Atem asked. "Are you sure about this? Once Yugi gets into it, I don't know if I'll be able to stop him." He reached from behind and swatted Yugi's ass with the paddle. The hacker made a small gasp, before releasing a small moan. "You know he's crazy."

"I know," Yami hotly replied back, his erection was starting to happily stand tall. "This makes it so much better."

Yugi looked extremely impatient, fingering the cock ring with a lustful stare. "I wanna fuck him so bad, Atemu."

"I ain't stopping you." He gave Yugi the paddle, and watched as the hacker gleefully took it and moved to climb on top of Yami.

Once he straddled him, he put down the paddle beside his hip on the sheets. He then leaned down to inspect the ring, thinking about placing it onto Yami's weeping length. He hesitated, as he wasn't sure if the agent knew what he was getting himself into. "Are you sure about this Yami? It might h-hurt."

"But don't you want that to happen?"

Yugi made a small laugh. "Not if it's not enjoyable for you."

Yami shook his head. "No. Trust me, it will be."

"A-Alright then," He gave a hard stare at Yami's member. "Your safe word?"

"Eh?"

"Yami-kun," The hacker smiled at his naiveté. "You're supposed to have a safe word."

"Oh, yeah. Um, I dunno, 'ow'."

"'Ow'." He rose a brow at him. "Couldn't be a l-little more creative?"

"Damn it Yugi, fucking 'red' then." His voice was beginning to sound restless. "Like Atem's eyes."

"'Red'? You sure?"

"Yes, just please get on with it!"

He chuckled at his impatience. "Alright, alright." He then opened his mouth and placed the head into his mouth. Yami immediately gasped as Yugi began sucking up and down. He made sure to give him some strokes, wrapping his tongue around as much skin as he could cover. "Mmn," It would be better if it was a little moist first before applying the ring.

Atem watched with a smirk at Yami's reactions under that blindfold. His mouth kept opening and closing over and over. His entire face was deeply crimson, beyond embarrassed. "A-Ahh, haa...ah..."

After Yugi gulped down more inches of his length to suck for a few more minutes, he finally released it from his lips. Both precum and spit dripped down his shaft. "Let's see, it seems hard enough." He pulled at the ring a bit between his fingers. "I see you made sure you got one that was flexible and adjustable. A good item for newbies like you." Yugi sneered. "You did your research huh? When did you even g-get the time to buy this stuff after the tournament?" As he asked this, he slowly slipped the ring onto the head. Inch by inch, he pushed a little lower. He knew Yami wasn't at all experienced in using these, so he only stopped at the base. Yami groaned, his back arching off of the bed slowly.

"Fffuu _uuck..._ "

"You're not answering my question." He looked over at Atem. "Atem?"

"Uhh," The Egyptian made a puzzled expression at the whip. He threw it around his hands a few times before making a few practice swings. He then turned to Yami's body, eyeing for a good place to smack. He gripped the handle in his fist before swinging down a good swat to Yami's thigh. Very close to his groin. A sharp gasp was heard from Yami as a small red mark appeared on his skin. He made another swing in the same place, and then another that was a little closer. Yami flinched and moaned every time. "Like that, right?" He looked over at Yugi.

"Yeah, that was pretty good." Yugi gave him a suggestively smile. "You've done this before?"

Atem rolled his eyes with a scoff. "Pfft, shuddap. I told you, I only did the blindfold and the paddle." His red eyes then sharpened at the sight of Yami's submissive position.

"S-Shit, shit..." Yami exhaled shakily. "I-I told Seto on the way back home about it. He dropped Joey and Mokuba off first, and we both went in to buy some things. He said he was going to get something for Joey, too." He tried to smile and laugh. "Said he needed a gag for his big mouth."

"Ooh," Yugi blinked a the cock ring as he inspected it more carefully. "This vibrates?" He pressed his fingers around Yami's member onto the ring, feeling something hard. He pushed his digit against it, and it made a small clicking sound. A faint hum echoed throughout the bedroom, and they could both see the ring vibrate onto the organ. Yami nearly fell off the bed, his thighs twitching and jumping from the sensation. Yugi chuckled at his reaction. "Heheh. I don't think he realized that." He flicked his finger against Yami's penis just to taunt him. "I-It's not too tight, right?"

"N-Nnnmm..." He couldn't even speak correctly.

"You're not answering me~" Yugi sang.

Another swat of the flat edge whip struck against Yami's thighs once again. "A-Ah...I'm s-sorry. N-No, it's not. J-Just a little uncomfortable."

"Safe word?"

"Ngh...R-Red."

Yugi patted the side of his face. "Just making sure." He watched as Yami's erection became just a little bit bigger. It wasn't swelling, that was good. "Now w-we can get to the fun part!" He smiled and carelessly pushed Yami over on his side. "Get on your knees." He ordered while raising the wooden paddle in his hand. Once Yami did as he was told with some whimpers, he swung it into the agent's arse. This earned him another groan. "A-Aww, a mark showed up." He poked the red print that was quickly becoming visible on his asscheek. "Also, you're no longer allowed to call us by our names." The smile on Yugi's face quickly vanished. "You will now refer to Atem as 'sir', and you will refer to me as 'daddy'." He saw in the corner of his eye that Atem looked a little surprised by that. "Yeah, I know what you call him when I'm not around."

Atem just blinked. "Well don't look at me. Heba told us to call him that. He says he got it from you watching this type of shit online. It's kind of your fault."

"I figured that, but that's _my_ thing right now." Yugi placed another smack against Yami's bottom. The agent flinched and made another whine underneath him. Yugi then soothingly rubbed his palm over the warm tenderness of his now red skin. "Be a little more patient, Yami. We won't be able to keep that ring on you for long, anyway." He placed his own fingers in his mouth to suck on them. "Nm," He took them back out for a brief second. "Atemu, could you check the closet for some lube? Yami's gonna be too tight, and he'll get hurt if we take him on at the same time. He needs better lubricant."

The Egyptian nodded and climbed off of the bed to travel to their walk-in closet. "On it."

Yugi placed his fingers back in his mouth to suck on, coating them in spit. He stared at his stubborn closed off entrance, placing down the paddle to use his other hand to spread his cheeks apart. He took his digits from out of his mouth and slowly pushed one finger into Yami. He could see his toes curl, his spine quaking and shifting his body with momentary shudders. He was biting his lip, hissing and groaning at the digits entering him. "Yeah, you're way too tight. You haven't been fucked enough. Always topping." He stuck out his tongue to press it inside along with his finger hooking in. "Nmm," He could hear Yami make some pained noises. "I know it hurts," He murmured between licks. "You know the safe word."

Atem soon returned with a new unused bottle. There was a special label on the bottle. "Hey Yami? Does any of this feel good?"

"Y-Yes-" An abrupt hard smack across the ass cut him off. "Aah!"

Yugi sternly ordered for him to repeat that sentence correctly. "Yes what?"

"Y-Yes _sir._ "

The Egyptian grinned. "Never thought I'd see pretty boy so submissive." He licked his lips. "'Sir', I could get used to that."

Yugi smiled over at him. "Well don't j-just stand there, come here." As Atem climbed onto the bed, Yugi noticed he grabbed a flavored lube. "Oh, you got the sweet one."

"Yeah, we never used it." He put down the whip on the sheets. He then flipped the cap open and squeezed some of it's essence onto his palm. "Maybe this'll make him feel better." As he rubbed the substances onto his fingers, he placed the bottle down and moved his hand towards his bum. Yugi helped his boyfriend by using both hands to spread Yami's ass apart a little more. Atem could feel himself completely harden up, he hadn't fucked Yami in so long. He pressed in one finger first, and Yami's reaction wasn't as bad as last time. He still kept whining though, so Atem took the whip and swung it down onto his ass. There were so many marks there now. "Quit bitching, you haven't been fucked in God knows how long. You need this, you said you wanted this."

Yugi stuck out his tongue to dip it back against his hole. He groped his hands against Yami's bottom, making the same massaging strokes as he did with Atem nearly an hour ago. The Egyptian added a second finger, pushing it in and out along with the first. As they both did this, Yami was slowly starting to lose his mind. Since his sight was taken away from him, all of his other senses were on high. Meaning every touch, every lick, every smack was gradually driving him over the edge. That vibrator that was still switched on wasn't helping at all. Soon, a third finger was inserted. They stretched through his internal muscles, persuading them to relax to allow a smooth transition.

A tongue, a vibrator and three fingers were turning him mad. All Yami could do his lay the side of his face on the bed as his ass was torturously toyed with by his two boyfriends. His arms were restricted so he couldn't play with himself. He wanted to release soon, he needed it to happen. Atem's fingers were curling inside of him, acting as hooks to get as far as they could. He kept barely brushing against that spot, and he felt like he was doing that on purpose. A few more strikes of the whip and the paddle smacked onto his bottom and thighs, he couldn't handle much more of this. He needed them and he needed them now. "M-Mnn.." He tried to say something, but it only came out as mewls. He shook his bottom at them, as that was the only way he could get their attention.

Atem didn't stop his actions, nor did Yugi, but he did give Yami his attention. "What?"

"P-Please..." He murmured.

"Can't hear you." He thrusted his fingers in much quicker this time. "Try again." He began probing a fourth finger inside.

Yami gasped. " _Shit...!_ " His body wouldn't stop shaking. "P-Please, sir..."

"'Please sir' what?"

"Fuck me- _Aahh..._ Please..."

Atem made a cruel smirk. "Why don't you ask daddy first?"

Yami mentally rolled his eyes. Of course he'd make this more difficult for him. "D-Daddy-" Another shudder, his body stiffened up from all the sensations coming at him at once. "Daddy, please fuck me..."

A thick tongue took itself away from Yami's hole. Yugi looked down at Yami while continuing to spread him apart to Atem. "Aww," He taunted. "Poor baby. Can't you beg a little better than that?" His stiff member laid against Yami's leg as Atem continued to finger his semi-tight hole.

" _Please,_ " He begged. "I want you both inside of me, I want you both to fuck me. _Please_ fuck me, I need you..." His length hung between his legs, still being repressed by the vibrating ring.

Yugi realized now would probably be a good time to take it off. "Alright, you'll get what you want." This would make Yami's release so much better, and they couldn't wait to see it. Yugi took his hands off of his ass and leaned down to gently slip off the cock ring. He turned off the vibration first before swiftly pulling it off completely. He tossed the wet toy over on one of the nightstands standing next to their bed.

Atem pulled his digits from out of his entrance, making Yami breathe a small whine. Yugi moved to get next to Yami, and laid down on his back. He seized his handcuffed arms and pulled him close. Atem cooperated to help get the agent above Yugi's form. He then pushed him down on top of the hacker, and moved to climb on top of him as well. The Egyptian pressed himself against him, in turn making him press against Yugi. Yami groaned even more, as he was pressing his desperate member onto Yugi's abdomen. He needed to cum so badly. Both Atem's and Yugi's members were brushing against his bottom, perfectly aligned against his hole.

"You ready?" Atem quietly asked.

Yami nodded slowly. "Please..." Was all he said. Yugi placed his hands on his hips, Atem doing the same. Simultaneously, the two men carefully began to press themselves into their boyfriend. Yami made a hard gasp, his restricted hands forming into tight fists. " _Ah-!_ " He couldn't even cry out anymore, his body was in slight shock and pain. "R-Red...Red..." He panted. He didn't even realized he was out of breath until he said that codeword. He felt Atem and Yugi instantly stop what they were doing, pausing their movements without inching a muscle.

"You okay?" Atem asked softly.

Yugi rubbed his shoulder tenderly. "Y-You want to stop?"

Yami shook his head, giving himself a minute to collect himself. "No," He said. "I just need a second..." He felt Atem kiss his deltoid, nestling his face against his back. His body was becoming sweaty, and his heart was racing.

"It's alright," He repeated in a soothing voice. "It's alright." He pressed more kisses onto his skin. "Want me to take some of this shit off of you?" He was referring to the handcuffs and harness.

The agent shook his head again. "No, that would defeat the purpose." He replied in a much calmer tone. "Okay, I'm good."

Yugi placed his hands back onto his waist. "Good. We'll go slow. Atemu, you go in first."

Yami squeezed his eyes shut underneath the blindfold, preparing himself for a twist of pain, and intense pleasure.

* * *

The albino Brit crossed his legs on the shingles of the roof. He continued staring out of his binoculars, squinting his eyes as he scowled. "We can't do this now."

 _"What do you mean you can't do it now?"_ The shrill voice on the other end retorted. _"I want Muto dead, and I want Cereza and Sennen detained immediately. Do you have any idea what could happen to Japan if those two found out what Muto discovered? They'd open their mouths and indirectly get us all executed. We need them as a hostage so **they** can't just come here and literally destroy the entire country."_

He shook his head at this. It didn't matter if their lives were at stake, he had nothing to do with them. "You're daft. You honestly think that we're enough to handle them? The three spawns of the Big Three?"

 _"You will if you do everything I tell you without insubordination."_

He rolled his eyes at that. "What about that other Egyptian bloke who gave me the info? What'd you do with him?"

He could hear the scoff in their voice. _"I did away with him, he gathered up everything we needed to kill Muto. He should be dead by now, I don't need any loose ends."_

"Oh," He scowled. "So you'll be doing the same to me and my brothers? You witch." He then grew a dark sneer. "How about I just let them go, and leave them be? Or rather, how about I send this entire conversation to Muto directly? I'm sure he and that Cereza fellow could recognize your voice the instant they heard it."

The person's voice rose high with anger. _"Don't you fucking dare! You little brat, you'll never be able to flee this country without me! Do you want your brother to be found and killed along with the rest of us? If not, I'd advise you to keep your trap shut and do as I say!"_

He put down his binoculars. "Then you better keep your word with me, wench."

 _"Just shut up and kill Muto. Kill him now."_

"I'll kill the one with the dragon earrings when the time's right. In probably, a few more weeks from now." With that, he tore the ear piece from his canal and crushed it in his hand before plucking it away. That damn naggy bitch was annoying. He should have never agreed to do this, but this would be the only way to get out of this country and right back home with immunity. All he had to do was kill one psychotic moron and knock out the others. No problem.

He looked down at the large sniper set laying across the shingles. The roof he was on now was only a couple blocks away, he was staring directly at their window. He had to make another quick call. This time, using his smart phone.

His big brother should be up by now anyway.

* * *

Yami's face laid against Yugi's shoulder blade, drooling on his skin as two large members rammed inside of him over and over. After around ten minutes of penetration and going painfully slow with firm thrusts, Yugi and Atem lost their patience. Yami did too, but he was loving the treatment he was receiving from them now. It still hurt a bit, but the feeling of two thick shafts rubbing against each other inside of him was literally mouthwatering. His own length was leaking with fluids, Yugi was securely holding him by having an arm wrapped around his torso. He kissed the top of Yami's head as they moved, keeping a steady pace with Atem as he pushed in and out of him.

Atem was holding the back of Yami's shoulder as he thrusted, feeling his insides tighten a bit from all of the friction. It didn't make any sense for him to feel this good. Maybe it was because of Yami's long hiatus from being on the bottom, but still, this felt fucking _incredible._ To hell with that old shit, Yami wouldn't be topping for a while after this. Atem needed to feel this a lot more again. He could feel Yugi's girth grind against his own, they were slipping against each other. They tried their best not to go too fast or hard for Yami, but that was starting to become very difficult. Their bodies were beginning to become moist with sweat, their pairs of eyes closed to attempt at handling the high levels of pleasure.

The hacker dragged his other hand down to Yami's behind, pressing his fingers onto his cheek to help spread him open. Just to give him and Atem a little more room for his entrance. "Do you," He grunted with another thrust. "Do you like it?" He asked after feeling Atem give his turn inside of Yami. He felt him pull out, so Yugi moved his hips to push in a little quicker this time. "Answer me." He commanded in a hiss, his breath pressing against his ear.

Before Yami could attempt at answering, Atem pulled himself out completely. "Ngh.." He shivered at the feeling of his shaft leaving his body. The Egyptian rubbed himself over Yami's arse, watching Yugi hump into the agent as Atem looked back to reach for one of the toys. Again, before he could speak, Atem swung the whip onto his ass. Careful of Yugi's fingers, not that it would hurt the hacker anyway but just out of consideration, he swung it down onto him again. "Ah..!" Yami cried out in a combined cry of pain and pleasure. "I-I'm sorry- _Mmn...!_ " He barely concealed that gasp. "I-I like it-"

"No," Atem swatted him again. "You love it..."

Oh that was no exaggeration, he _did_ love it. Yami clenched his teeth breathing heavily through his nose as Atem entered right back in. Yugi moaned at the feeling of him returning to Yami's entrance. Yugi thrusted harshly along with him. "Shit, Yami...!"

" _Fuck me,_ please..." Yami begged. "Please, I want it so bad...I'm so clo-Ahh...!" Another whip to his behind. "Please!"

During the rest of the night, the birthday boy truly did have the best present he could ever ask for:

Utter ecstasy.

* * *

A woman with blinding white hair hummed to herself as she wrote something down in her little notebook. Alright, she was almost finished with the report. It'd take a while to send over, but once that was done, her family would receive it soon after. She just hoped it wouldn't anger them even further, but she had faith in them. They were too level-headed to lose their cool again, not like last time when she told them everything. Especially... **Him**. Speaking of look-alikes, she needed to have a one-on-one with Yugi. Not 'Heba', but the real Yugi. She really needed to help that boy realize that one of his personalities was just one big lie to himself. The sooner he realized that, the sooner he'd be able to heal with all of his past scars.

DID was a way to cope with all the trauma that scarred you in your life, and Yugi truly wasn't letting go of what he went through as a child. Poor boy, none of that was his fault. Maybe she could schedule an appointment next month, see if she could help him out. But as for now, she'd write down a report of all of their mental evaluations. Yami Kaiba Sennen, Yugi Muto, and Atem Cereza. Yes, they'd be most interested in the last two. Just one more comma, sign her name, aaaand bam. Finished. Kisara smiled to herself as she placed her pen aside. She then held down the notebook and began pulling out the spiral loose-leaf paper. She folded it up nicely, before sliding over a white envelop and placing it inside. She moistened her lips and licked the paste, before shutting it closed.

After doing so, she took a stapler from her desk and stapled it shut for good measure. She then puckered up her pink tinted lips before pressing them onto the side of the envelop. A pink kissy print appeared on it's surface. That way, they'd know it was from her. She did not write an address on it, she didn't need to. She'd give this to one of their men in red to take to the docks. Just as she was about to place the letter in a drawer in her desk, her cell phone rang. She pouted before placing the envelop down, reaching her arm over to pick it up. She pressed her thumb on the screen and held it by her ear. She hoped to God it wasn't Cyndia again, that woman was a real piece of-

 _"So nice to hear your voice again,_ _abyäd_ _."_

The albino Egyptian woman flinched at the voice. It was deep and alluring, a voice so sensually baritone that it could only belong to one woman in this world. "M-Mistress, it's you!" She exclaimed in alarm. She then lowered her voice, even though she was the only one in her office. While she already knew D75 had no problem with tapping in on phone lines if they so desired, they wouldn't be able to gather too much information from this one phone call. However, she still didn't want to get caught. Not now, anyway. "Milady, why are you calling me? You know that's dangerous for me." She whispered.

The woman on the other line chuckled lowly. _"As if they'd ever figure out who you're working for. Be serene, Kisara. Now,"_ Her voice began to turn rather giddy. _"How are they? How's Cerecita?"_

She sighed at her disregard for the potential danger this call could ensure. "Yes ma'am, he's fine and happy. He's living a happy life, and he just got a job as a bartender slash bouncer."

 _"He already got his first normal job? Ah~ I'm so proud of him..."_

"But," Kisara looked over at her letter, which was sitting on the surface of the desk. "Why are you calling me now of all times?"

 _"I'm growing impatient. This may be the twenty-first century, but it still takes a while for a letter to travel all the way here."_ She made another small laugh. _"As if anyone writes those anymore."_

"I know mistress, but we can't risk doing anything online. We've got a good group, but we don't have that many good hackers. Someone could easily breach our walls and find out everything we're doing."

 _"True, true."_ The woman softly agreed. _"But that's why I wanted to call. I want to hear your report personally over the phone. Sadly, this is as personal as we can get since you can't return home yet, but it's the next best thing."_

Kisara groaned. "But milady, I've hand-written a whole letter for you just now! It was at least a few hundred words!"

 _"Patience, cariño."_ She gently commanded with some humor in her tone. She found it amusing that Kisara of all people was complaining about anything. _"It's not like you to grouch, what's the attitude for? You're too pretty for that."_

Kisara scratched the side of her face while closing her eyes. "My apologies mistress, I've been a little stressed lately. It's in my letter but, someone's been watching the kids." She couldn't be too specific just in case someone was listening in or tapping into this call right at this moment. "I already know who, and I know who they hired to stalk them."

A 'hmph' grunted through the other end of the phone. _"Oh yeah? For what? The hell are they butt-hurt about now?"_

"Apparently, the Muto boy's been digging in a little too deep. He's starting to find out everything that's happened since your exile, and then-some."

 _"Muto? You mean **Nekros** ' boy?"_ A dark and nearly evil-sounding rumble of laughter danced through her pale ear drums. _"Hahahaha, that's the Mutos for you. A bloodline of the most intelligent men on Earth. This was inevitable, the boy's got his father's brain and his grandfather's persistence. Hacking into D75's secret files was probably a cakewalk for him."_

The blue eyed woman frowned. "Yes mistress, but that's precisely the problem. He's starting to learn about everything. You, our family, the Sennen boy, Cerecita, everything. The only thing he hasn't found are the reports of that old asylum. If he learns the truth, he could potentially try to contact _you_. And you know the Superiors don't want that to happen."

She could feel the woman on the other end smirk. _"How very interesting. Him, contacting us."_ No, a leer. _"How funny that would be...Well,"_ She started to sound a little more serious this time. _"Be sure that none of them are killed during this whole fiasco, alright? They're all my responsibility, now. We need to keep them all safe. Don't make it obvious of course. If they get hurt, that's on them. They're big boys, just make sure they don't die."_

Kisara nodded confidently. "Of course ma'am. But, if I may..." She took the envelop and began to tear it up with her fingers. Her manicured nails digging in and ripping paper and tissue apart. "One of the people stalking them, is someone who used to be one of us."

 _"Oh? But we kill all of our traitors, who could you be possibly referring to?"_

She nudged the pieces of trash into the shredder to destroy them even further. After she cut the machine off, she continued. "Mistress, try to remember." She said. "It was around the time he helped us get Red Fang back, he up and ran away afterwards. Found his twin brothers in some slums back when we were in London. Said he wanted a normal life then poof! He was gone."

The sound of hot steaming liquid pouring into a container echoed through the line. She must have been served some tea. _"Ah, I remember now. Him and **perro loco** were beefing pretty hard. Some big argument happened, then he came up to me with all this mouth saying he wanted nothing to do with us anymore. That he never wanted this life, how he just wanted to be happy with his siblings. Tch,"_ She scoffed. _"A coward, just like his father and his Brit uncle. Honestly though?"_ She added. _"I feel like he only left 'cause he was scared of perro loco."_

"Perhaps," Kisara casually replied. "Point is though, he's in Japan taking part in all of this. He was given some stupid deal to move back to the UK with no strings attached if he helped kill Muto and kidnap Cerecita and the Sennen boy. One of his brothers is in on it, too. He doesn't realize that we know where he is."

 _"Mmhm. Like I said though, just keep an eye on the youngsters. I couldn't care less for traitors. And if need be, end them all yourself. Even the big boys themselves. I give you complete permission."_

Suddenly, Kisara made a cruel smile. "But milady, I believe you rightfully deserve all the glory. You should be the one impaling their heads on stakes, not me. No, I give that opportunity all to you when we finally make our move."

 _"Ahh, you know me so well,_ _abyäd_ _. Very well. I'll be sure to give the news to perro."_ Oh great, she was gonna tell **him**. Ugh, that'd be an upcoming disaster that she was not in the mood for. But, it's not like she could tell her not to do so. For one, this was her boss. Two, that was a personal issue that literally had nothing to do with her. It was his right to deal with their traitor as he pleased. Kisara would just have to make sure she wasn't around when the confrontation would happen. " _Don't touch the Superiors or our little traitor yet, but you can kill anyone else if you feel it's necessary._ _I assume I won't have the luxury of speaking with you on the phone like this again, so this is goodbye for now. Until your next letter."_

"Yes, ma'am-"

 _"Oh! By the way, did you want to speak with your habib? He's willing to talk for once."_

Kisara smiled at the very mention of her sweet love. She sighed with a warm expression, tilting her head to the side while kicking her feet back and forth. "Hn," She grinned. "Sure, if he's up for it."

 _"Haha. He's giving me this weird ass look, I better give up the phone. I'll talk to you later, **pequeño dragón**." _

Her face began warming up at that nickname. That woman always gave nick names to those she cared about. Kisara couldn't help but blush. She heard some shuffling in the background, awaiting for her beloved to get on the phone. She waited for a while, before hearing complete silence. "...Hello?"

 _"..."_

Kisara smirked. "I know you're there, habibi."

 _"... Was I that obvious?"_ Asked a new masculine voice that Kisara instantly recognized.

She giggled. "Heheh, you were this time."

The white haired woman sat back in her computer chair with her legs crossed as she continued talking the night away in her own private office.

* * *

 **END - 26!**

 **Another very important chapter.**

 **...Sigh. I know, I know. Hellah long ass time since I last updated. Well, hellah long in _my_ opinion. I mean seriously, it's almost Christmas. Shame on me. Basically what happened was: Writer's Block. Again. Hoooowever, after watching a bunch of shows and other anime, my inspiration for this 'sequel/not sequel' reemerged. That being said, this is almost over. How soon will this story end you may ask? I can't say for sure 'cause my updating sucks dick, but I can assure you that there aren't that many chapters left to write. **

**As for the lemon, so sorry if I pissed you off by not showing the erm...'Finish' to their love session. At first, this chapter was just going to be nothing but the sex, but I got bored of that. So I pushed in something that I was supposed to write in the _next_ chapter. I figured it was okay if I put it in here, since it was pretty relevant to what was going on.**

 **Can't promise that I'll update soon, 'cause I won't. I'm busy over on my other story HNR, and (if you checked my profile, wink wink) some other Yugioh stories. Have I worked on the actual sequel yet? I haven't written actual chapters yet, so technically no. BUT! I _have_ been writing down pages and pages of how I want things to go, along with all of my ideas. Once I have a floor plan, I'll be able to prepare and write out actual chapters. Now I will say this: Just because I'm writing up the sequel, doesn't mean it'll come out after this story is done. I was thinking about posting some of my other works, things that actually have chapters prepared.**

 **Will the sequel ever happen?**

 _ **HELL FUCKING YES IT WILL.**_

 **I SWEAR that I will make that a reality! The real sequel is all I think about whenever I try writing for Aftermath. I'm so freakin' excited for it! Anyways, that's all I gotta say. To anyone who still keeps watch on this story, I really appreciate you. Thank you for your continued support, your loyalty knows no bounds.**

 **I love you all, until next time.**

 **\\(-^_^-)/**


	27. Self Reflection

**0! - Self Reflection**

* * *

 **I'd like to say something, very personal about my writing in this 'story'.**

 **If you care to read this author's note, you'll understand why I've had such a hard time with being consistent with this story's updates.**

 **It will be a long author's note that desperately needs to be written so I myself can look back and see where I've personally encountered my mistakes, so that I can always have a perfect reminder to fix it and stop myself if I screw up again.**

 **If you do not care for this note, click off this page now, because it's not a new chapter.**

* * *

Yes, lengthy times for updates did come from depression, writer's block, lack of inspiration, school, personal life, etc. One of these is a very easy excuse to give to your audience/readers. However, the real and better excuse/reason for my lack of updates, is because I genuinely think I am a very shitty writer.

Let's be real for a sec, or always since I hate giving people bullshit. **I was an artist before I was a writer** , and I will always claim to be an artist before anything else. (I draw on paper of course, but I also like doing things digitally, bleh.) But just because you can do one thing good, _doesn't_ mean you can do another thing just as well or even decent. You could be a damn good artist in drawing human beings (me), but you can also suck dick at drawing scenery or trees. (Also me.) This is how I feel about myself in writing VS drawing.

I personally think I'm an okay artist, (if you'd like to judge me as well, look at my profile pic, I drew it. Seriously, I don't mind.) but I do not think I'm a very good writer at all. I think I am very much a novice, and still have tons upon tons of improvement. Now granted, you can suck at something and still enjoy it. After all, I still like writing even though I cringe at looking at my stories.

And there's where we get into our next point: I despise my old work. And it can be as old as a week ago, and I'll more than likely hate it. This even goes for my own artwork. There's very few times where I look back at something and say: Damn, I did a good job on that. Or at least a: Huh. Yeah, I did okay on that. But now? No, it's constantly: This is shit, this is shit, this could be a lot better and I'm doing something wrong. This is how I felt about this 'story' that was at first a collaboration that took on requests.

Ironically, I do still admire the chapters of PTV (Poison, Toxin, Venom), the first 95.I story, and the older chapters of HNR (Have No Regrets). But now, as I'm writing more for 95.I Aftermath, I get the sense that something is wrong.

Now let me list all of those things so that you for yourself can see that I'm not being overly harsh on myself to be an attention seeking depressive douche.

All of the flaws I've seen myself make:

1: I turned these badass warriors of a cut throat assassination company, into a bunch of whiny ass cry babies who constantly get their feelings hurt. I made the stone cold, number one agent of all time (Atem), a sensitive angry little bitch who keeps throwing things like a pussy-footed Hulk. I made Yami an emotionless yet not emotionless robot who has random sparks of personality and emotions here and there that could more than likely be an emotional outburst to start some stupid drama. I made Yugi into a super creepy and absolutely psychotic overemotional pervert who is scared of everything with an annoying ass stutter. (I also think I'm putting people who actually have DID to shame. I mean, no one can actually write a mentally ill character properly and accurately unless they've experienced or witnessed it themselves first hand over a period of time, but still. I suck at that.) **Now everyone's too touchy or sensitive and, that's not who these guys are. Not at all.**

2: I'm dropping waaaay too many hints for a large series of plot twists that will be revealed in the sequel. If you keep pulling on the sense that something awesome's gonna happen, _it won't be awesome once it happens._ It's like hyping up a movie or game from a God awful fanbase. That thing that you hyped up might actually be worth the hype, but not if you take away all of it's luster by making it seem a lot better than it is. Undertale, Black Panther and Homestuck are all perfect examples of that. Excellent pieces of art and entertainment, but was ruined horribly by terrible fans who either spoiled the entire fucking story to express just how awesome it was, or bigoted assholes who swear it's better than anything you've ever experienced. If you put the stakes up that high, you'd better deliver on that promise or you will ultimately fail in a miserable way. **Being discreet is better for both my sake and your sake to make an amazing bombshell drop on you, while keeping you at the edge of your seat.** If I keep hinting to what it is, you won't be blindsided, you'll expect it and you won't be impressed. Not only that, but it gives me the power of manipulation to make those bombshells whatever the fuck I want. If a certain plot twist didn't work out for my liking, I could still change the story's progressions so long as you're still ignorant to what that twist originally was. If I accidentally screwed up or retconned something, it'll be obvious since you know what I previously hinted to a long time ago. It'll be obvious that I made a stupid mistake or plot hole, and wanted to cover it up.

3: I turned something what was supposed to be a fun collaboration, into idiotically drama-filled episodes of Bold and the Beautiful. I used to take requests, I used to make this story fun. **But I took that away from you guys to shove in my own ideas of a sequel that I desperately want to write.** I am very sorry for that, because that's selfish.

4: I am making my main characters look like good people. Here's a news flash, an idea that I've driven into my first 95.I story several God damn times: _No one in this story is a good person_. No one. Not Atem, not Yami, not Yugi, not Seto, not even Mana, not anyone. The only person who's innocent is Mokuba, since he's just a little kid who only just discovered D75, and somewhat Joey despite his past dealings with a gangbanger like Ushio. Everyone else in this story are murderous, sneaky, lying and violent serial killers who get an easy pass because they had hard lives. Just because you had a horrible life, does not give you the right to be forgiven for wrongs that you've done, or be seen as a good person just because you did a little redemption. Now granted, this is partly what this 'story' was intended for. To give the characters redemption (even if they weren't the villains of the main story) and a happier life. And that's all well and good, except that I feel like I'm giving them too much headroom. For instance, Atem (once again) is very flawed here. I wanted him to be the biggest symbol of: "I am redeeming myself, I am giving myself the chance to be happy." But instead I gave him the symbol of: "I used to be a badass murderer that went through hell all my life, but because I found my long lost little sister and my two lovers who also used to and still are bad people, I'm a passive-aggressive sweetheart housewife now." For now, I gave Atem some chapters where he still showed he was a proficient D75 agent. Like in the chapter 'Thief', where he took on Akefia but, that's meh compared to how he used to be, and that sucks even if he's trying to be someone who gets away from that. I'm not even showing how he struggles with not being a monster anymore, he just started out as a perfect housewife in this 'story'. Let's not forget, Atem was a horrific and terrifying killer who killed anyone the government ordered him to without a second thought. Granted, he like everyone else was forced into the line of work, but to some extent, _Atem enjoyed it._ Nearly everyone in this story enjoyed being a sadistic monster, even Yami after he brutally destroyed Gozaburo's skull. The same goes for Seto, Yugi and even Mana, but I could go on all day with that. I took away the reason why they should be feared, or even hated. **I took away the reason to give them the purpose of being redeemed.**

5: None of my ideas are ever planned. Now this isn't necessarily a bad or abnormal thing since no one (and I mean no one, fight me) actually plans out literally everything they've put on screen. As a writer or creator of any kind, you may have a permanent concept settled in your head, but once you actually get to work out and make that idea, you will gain new ones to either add or take out. That is the basis of creating anything. This is the case for anything I've ever thought of, including, sadly, this 'story'. I have so many ideas sprouting from this 'story' (which is a good thing), that I feel like I'm overcomplicated things or making a huge mess. (A bad thing.) Now here's the worst part: _90% of the ideas that I have sprouting from this 'story', aren't even for this story, it's for the sequel._ Isn't that ass-backwards? Ironically, that's what the purpose of this 'story' was for. **However, while I have ideas for the sequel, I'm usually left with nothing for _this_ story.** And that's a huge problem, a corner that I keep backing myself in.

6: I am the essence of laziness. Maybe it's just me, but sometimes I'm not even sad or depressed, I just genuinely don't feel like doing shit. But I feel this way a lot, and that's bad. Ever since I graduated as a highly respected, top of her class student from high school, _my work ethic went down significantly,_ and that's pitiful. Again, maybe that's depression or writer's block talking here, but for the sake of not being a whiny little bitch, **I believe it's just pure laziness on my part.** For that, I apologize. Nothing much else here, I'm just a very shiftless person who needs to slap my face and get my act together.

7: There's, a lot of sex. Which is awesome (since I'm a pervert to some degree I guess), but it also makes me feel lost of my own work. The point of a sex scene can be for a lot of good reasons: Drama (GOOD drama, not whiny bullshit), wanting to connect or bond characters to a strong degree (usually my reason), wanting to spice up the story for a short couple minutes (also usually my reason), wanting to create a strange or unorthodox way of presenting something with sex being used as symbolism, etc. But with this, _it feels like I'm just throwing in sex scenes to throw in sex scenes._ And I feel that they sometimes take away from the story or the value of the message that I'm trying to get across. Sometimes I feel like I put them in places where they were unnecessary. And I don't mean this in this 'story' particularly, I mean it more in the first 95.I story. The sex scene before the final Gozaburo mission? The scene of Atem giving Yugi a BJ after going over Ishizu's plans to kill Gozaburo? I felt that they were a little too much. And you know what? Maybe it isn't the fact that they're too much, **it's the fact that they're too raunchy for a deep chapter.** It takes away from it very easily. I shouldn't put stuff like that in, unless I write it in an extremely emotional way that connects with what I just tried to write about. OR, just write a completely raunchy chapter.

8: Too messy. Again, I've put so much thought into the sequel that I'm pressuring this 'story' to be just as grand and convoluted. And that's a bad thing, because that wasn't what this 'story' was supposed to be about. It wasn't supposed to be the sequel, it was supposed to be all in good fun. Now I'm mashing in hints and foreshadowing into this story, just to satisfy the sequel that I'm still not even done piecing together yet. _I'm doing things, that don't need to be done._ I'm being too extra, I'm doing too much for something that was supposed to be extremely simple. But because I liked the idea of connecting this story to the sequel, **I'm trying to go through with it as much as I can and I think it's honestly hurting me.**

9: This is not just self-hate, this is sincerely self-critiquing of my own writing. Self-criticism is something I very much believe in, and it can do wonders for you by fixing those mistakes and getting things done right. _Please do not think this is a letter of farewell_ because I just can't fathom how bad I am as a writer, this is just **a very important note to both myself and my readers on how I need to fix my mistakes.**

10: I am a _huge_ hypocrite, and all humans are. No one is perfect. _I guarantee you, I will make all of these mistakes once again._ Do I want to? No. Will I? Probably. To get better, you need to practice. When you practice something that you need to get better in, you will probably fail every single time you try, until you get that big break when you finally get at least one part right. This takes a lot of time, and it takes a lot of genuine effort. **I cannot promise better chapters, but I can promise that I will try.**

11, AND THIS ONE IS VERY IMPORTANT! : I already had chapters ready BEFORE I wrote this self reflection diary. So if I post chapters that directly and immediately contradict everything I'm writing here, _it's because those mistakes are already made_ and I just don't feel like going back to fix them. (Laziness, told you so.) **I will even put in a note at the beginning at every chapter** to express that it may be a chapter before my self-reflection, so no one can PM me about being an even bigger moron than I already am.

12: Review. You don't have to favorite, you don't have to follow. Just _give me some feedback_ on what you agree or disagree with. Or hell, **tell me even more what I did wrong so I can fix that.** I'm already realizing that I suck, and I wish to be better but I need more than my own myopic view to see that.

* * *

 **That's all the points I had to make. If you made it all the way here at the bottom and actually read everything I had to say about the story and myself, then I love you. If you just skimmed or skipped all the way down here, I still love you, but you're just as lazy as I am. _Or,_ you really just don't give a shit and hey! I can dig that. I can't tell you how many times I've skipped through a long meaningful author's note in the past just because I didn't care, I just wanted more chapters. If you feel that way, I still love you regardless and perhaps even more so. That just means you want more of my work, and that's honestly very flattering. So thank you if that's all you care about, makes me a little happy. **

**I will return to all of my stories sooner or later, I just need a little more time.**

 **Please, just be patient a little while longer.**

 _ **Please.**_

 **Thank you, and have a nice day/night, wherever you are in the world.**

 **Quick Edit: I WILL post a new chapter very soon, during this week. But I still have no fully returned, so again, please be patient. :)**

* * *

 **END - 0!**


	28. Mid-Summer's Dawn

**Fourth and final part of Summer Day.**

* * *

 **27! - Mid-Summer's Dawn**

* * *

 _ **One year and seven months after Yami's revival from his coma.**_

* * *

 ** _Next Day, Early Morning_**

Atem tightened the straps of his apron that were just previously tied around his waist. He was almost done with cooking, wouldn't be long before breakfast was finished. Just a little more preparation, maybe some more sprinkles of seasoning and everything would be done. He stood in front of the stove and picked up the spatula in his hand. Behind him, he could hear the footsteps of his lovers walking by him to get to the table and sit down. They just got finished getting dressed in their work clothes. Then, Atem heard small pitter patter of much smaller feet. After a few mewls, he realized that was Hikari. He could hear Yugi's delighted voice in the background, greeting her with sickening lovey dovey noises. With a smile, the Egyptian paid this no mind and continued making their morning meal.

Yugi giggled at the small animal's purrs, picking her up and petting her affectionately as she meowed. With slightly shaking hands, he placed her in his lap and rubbed her head, getting behind her ears. She closed her eyes with bliss, purring louder while her tail wrapped around herself for more comfort. Yami, who looked very sleepy, glanced over at them and yawned. He started smiling as well, until Yugi paused and began to frown. With a tired blink, Yami asked what was wrong.

"Something wrong?"

The hacker tightened his frown, his brows furrowing as he began patting his fingers against Hikari's white fluffy stomach. "Hmm," He was mumbling to himself while narrowing eyes. Was this a lump? It was small but, it felt a bit abnormal. "I don't know if this is just fat, or..." He didn't finish his sentence. He blinked when the feline began to meow uncomfortably. "O-Oh, that's just one of your nipples." He chuckled. "Gomen, Hikari-chan." He then shook his head and cracked a smile. "Nah, she's fine."

Yami raised a brow. "Are you sure? I could scan her with my eyes if you'd like."

"Nope, absolutely not." Yugi instantly protested while shaking his head. "We're doing your surgery today, you can't use your eyes for anything for the time being." He advised sternly. "Got it?" He repeated. "Absolutely nothing." He saw Yami sigh and nod in return.

Atem silently placed down their plates while humming a tune, steam flowing up into the air as deliciousness greeted them with a gorgeous presentation of food. Golden pancakes, sunny side up eggs and some white rice. They thanked their housewife for the lovely meal, to which Atem graciously gave them both a middle finger before walking back to the stove to clean up. However, just as he turned to walk away, Yami casually leaned over and gave him a nice smack on the ass. "..!" The Egyptian instantly froze up, while the other two snickered at his reaction. With a steady inhale, Atem turned back around to face Yami and bent forward to look him in the eye. He then snatched his black work tie and yanked him forward with one hand, before tilting his head to the side and closing his eyes to place a kiss on his lips.

Yami was put off at first, until his eyes became half lidded and began to enjoy the kiss. He liked it even more when he gripped the back of his hair. And then, he realized he wasn't able to breathe. Yami's eyes widened in alarm, _he couldn't fucking breathe._ Every breath he tried to take, every time he inhaled through his nose, Atem snatched it up through his mouth. He made muffled noises of panic, desperately pushing his boyfriend's face away so he could breathe again. A low and evil chuckle left the Egyptian's throat before he released Yami while exhaling deeply. That was all the air he had stole from him in that kiss alone. Yami nearly passed out on the table, while Yugi cackled with laughter.

With a sultry lick of his lips, Atem wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Mmn," He crossed his arms as Yami coughed and patted his own chest. "Learned that one from Ishtar."

Yugi ceased his laughter. "Really? You l-learned that from Ishizu-chan? When? And," He squinted his eyes suspiciously. " _How?_ "

The ex-assassin rolled his eyes. "Don't get any ideas, she showed me by practicing on these weird plastic mannequins. They were built to release air through their noses. She taught me how to literally take someone's breath away by stealing all the oxygen a normal human gets through their nostrils, from their mouth during a kiss." He pointed to his throat, then his nose and mouth. "After all, the nose, throat and mouth are all connected. It takes some breath control to do it right, but it's not that hard to figure out."

The hacker grinned. "Oooh, is that how you learned to kiss so good?"

"No," Atem smirked. "I learned on my own like pretty boy over here."

Yami couldn't reply. "..." He was still trying to fix his breathing patterns with his face planted on the counter.

"So," The housewife continued nonchalantly as he walked back to the stove. "You're finally gonna get his surgery done today, huh?"

Yugi made a nervous smile as he carefully picked up his fork. "Y-Yeah, hopefully Yami-kun won't freak out. We finally figured out everything that we need to do in order to safely reprogram his eyes."

"Why would pretty boy freak out?" He asked as he began clearing the dishes out of the sink.

"Well," The hacker trailed off. "It involves needles, test tubes, a bunch of wires and surgical tools like any normal surgery." He watched as Yami slowly lifted his head and stressfully sighed. The agent picked up his eating utensils and began to dig in as well. "We're hoping h-he doesn't black out and, you know, do his 'thing'."

Yami poked his fork into the gooey orange blob of his egg's yolk. "We talked about it like, three in the morning. Yugi had a nightmare and he startled us. He told you to go to sleep, but he wanted me to stay up to talk about the surgery since he was already up." He stabbed it inside of the egg, watching it's essence leak through the fork's prongs. "I told him that I hadn't blacked out in a while now, so I should be good. At first, the very thought of needles made me see nothing but red, but now I think I'll be okay."

Yugi gave him a promising smile. "Ishizu trained me extensively with medical science since I've been back at work, and I remember things p-pretty well. I know exactly what to do, and she's gonna help me along with some other staff." He patted Yami's knee under the table for reassurance. "You'll be fine, Yami-kun."

The agent placed a piece of egg in his mouth, chewing and swallowing before replying. "I know, I trust you."

* * *

Before he knew it, hours went by.

The doctors were already prepared for Yami to step into one of their operation rooms to get started. Okay, he admitted it, he was a little nervous. They told him he'd have to take off his suit when he arrived, that he would be changed into a more sanitary outfit once inside of the room. It was already around eleven O clock, nearly early noon. The Superiors already knew about his surgery, and relieved Yami of the rest of his duties until further notice. Seto was also informed about the operation a few days ago, as Yugi scheduled and announced it in the workplace a couple weeks ago. He wasn't too worried though, since he knew his little brother could handle it, and he trusted Ishizu more than anyone else in the facility.

Mana had walked in his office and asked for him to follow her to the operation room, giving him her signature energetic grin. Yami sighed and stood up from his desk to join her, allowing the girl to walk and escort him to the science ward. It'd take a while since they were on different floors, so the agent decided to make small talk to distract himself from his appointment. "So..." He trailed off as they walked down the hall towards the elevator. "Will you be joining us in the operation?"

The girl nodded, shaking her short dark brunette hair. "Yup, I'll be assisting Yugi and Ishizu with your programming. Kinda why I'm dressed like this," She pointed to herself, as her outfit consisted of an obnoxious looking surgical uniform. "There's some tricks I know that they don't, but they know a bunch of stuff that I don't know either. Plus," She smirked confidently. "Since I used to be a traitor to Gozaburo, I got some blueprints from the old experimentation building that has to do with the design of your eyes."

Yami's eyes widened. "You, you had blueprints to my eyes this whole time?"

Mana twisted her mouth in an unsure frown. "Ehh, sorta. I don't have the whole thing, only a few pages that has to do with your programming. Thankfully they're enough for Yugi to work with, but still. Not only that, but I don't have the physical papers, I only have the memory of them." She said while tapping her forehead. He noticed her nails were painted light blue.

"Really?" Yami asked. "You remembered word for word on those blueprints? Every number, every measurement?"

She put her hands on her hips, a confident smile returning to her face. "Yup, that's right. I never said anything because I wanted to make sure I remembered all of it perfectly. Once I heard about Yugi wanting to do an operation on you several months ago, I took this whole time drawing it all out to make new blueprints." She gave him a wink underneath her prescription glasses. "I gave them a copy, and Yugi went to town with it. He's got everything mapped out!"

The agent was very much impressed with the girl's efforts. Blueprints for anything was a lot of hard work, but to memorize every single detail appropriately? That was asking for the impossible. That meant she wrote down every inch, every centimeter, every line or circle that was included in the original prints. She managed to replicate it all accordingly. He returned a small smile back to her with gratitude. "That's really impressive, Mana. No wonder Atem's so proud of you."

That made her cheeks color pink. "...Huh?"

"I'm grateful," He said as they walked in front of the many elevators. "And I'm glad I have people here who I can actually trust." He pushed his index finger on the button to go down, and a ding was heard.

They both joined each other inside, riding down a couple floors to arrive at the science ward. It was super busy right now, probably other scientists and hackers trying to do last minute preparations for their leaders' absence. Yugi and Ishizu, their bosses, would be busy working on Yami's face, so they wouldn't be able to do their regular jobs for a while until everything was over and done with. As they arrived on the floor, Mana began bragging about Yugi's recent position as the leader of the science ward. Thanks to Atem giving him those dragon earrings, people were now calling him The Dragon of D75. Whenever his black lab coat floated around, people gazed with respect.

With admiration, she clasped her hands together with a bright smile. "He's so cool! He's like a natural born leader, and he always knows what to do."

This made the agent happy to know that Yugi truly was a great veteran. Dartz and his father would have been proud, but he knew for sure Ishizu was. That's when he realized something, would Atem appear sometime soon? The thought of him coming here clicked in his mind the second he was reminded of Yugi's earrings. He turned to his boyfriend's little sister. "Mana, do you know if Atem is coming for the surgery? I didn't get the chance to ask him before we left the house." He knew Atem would be starting his new job tonight at that bar Ms. Wong owned, but it was still very early in the day. He didn't ride with them to D75, he only bid them farewell with a peck on the cheek. He meant to ask him and Yugi if he'd be coming for support.

"My brother?" She shrugged. "He texted me a littler earlier, he said he'd swing by to check up on you. He said he had to go to the bar to help Vivian clean things up. That's why she still isn't here either." She looked ahead of them to see that they were nearing the operation room, walking past bowing hackers and scientists who greeted them with respect. "She called Ishizu saying she'd be late." She turned to Yami and smiled. "Your brother is here, though. Joey and Mokuba wanted to be here too, but D75 don't want outsiders here. Mokuba may have already been here before, but that's only because he was in protective custody thanks to Gozaburo. Since that isn't the case anymore, they don't want him here."

Yami rolled his eyes, of course the Superiors didn't want them here. Should have figured that. He felt her pat his shoulder, her white teeth revealed as she grinned.

"But don't worry about that! Everything'll be cool, Seto made the Superiors postpone his schedule until later so he could be here for you."

Yes, that's right. Everything would be fine.

He sighed in an exhale, some relief washing over him and ridding him of his anxiety. Before they knew it, they were walking along the polished white tile floors of the operation room. The place was huge and incredibly spacious, and it even had a small room to the far right. Probably a bathroom. It was certainly very clean, and he even saw one of the scientists who worked here on their knees, scrubbing parts of the floor with a sponge and white gloves. There were shiny clean metal tables filled to the brim with both mechanical and medical supplies, including... _Needles._ Yami slowly swallowed, closing his eyes as he forced himself to ignore any negative thoughts.

There was an operation bed, medical machines wired and hooked up to it nearby. Beside the bed were both his number one boss and his lover, talking to each other with other computer scientists about the blueprints Mana mentioned before. They were in Yugi's hands, pointing and explaining some of it. Damn, Yugi looked really professional. Yugi usually hated formal clothing, but because of how sanitary this room had to be, you couldn't just waltz in with anything. He had on a bright white surgical uniform on, as did everyone else. He had the white gloves, the sanitary slippers, the gaudy oversized medical drape that covered eighty percent of their body, everything. They all even had the procedure masks, pulled down so they can speak without sounding muffled.

There was something else too, Yugi had his hair pulled back in a pony tail. Huh. He didn't know they could do that with their hair. He looked good with it, though. After all, you couldn't have long hair in a surgical room, it had to be tied up underneath those surgical caps. Ishizu's back length hair was also tightly wrapped up. They all also had goggles strapped on the their heads, probably for the engineering part of the surgery.

After a few seconds of surveying his surroundings, the doctors all looked up from the plans and greeted Yami. Yugi smiled warmly at him, and Yami did the same. "Hey." He said, while everyone else greeted him more formally. The hacker placed the blueprints down on one of the many metal desks surrounding the area and walked over to his boyfriend. "Welp," He began. "We're just about ready so, all we need you to do is take off your suit in the bathroom over there and put on the sanitary clothes that's hung up for you."

Yami nodded. "Okay. I'll be quick."

"Alright." He leaned closely to put a kiss on his cheek and watched him walk away to the door on the far right of the room. He looked over at Mana, and gestured for her to follow him back to the operation table. "Come on Mana-chan, get on your goggles."

She saluted proudly. "Yes sir!"

In about a few minutes, Yami returned with nothing but a hospital gown on his person. Once he took another step away from the bathroom, he was suddenly sprayed with something. He abruptly began coughing, obviously startled by the sudden action. "The hell-!?" With one sniff, he realized it was some kind of bacteria-killing gas. It wasn't harmful to the human body, it would just kill the germs. Still, it gave him a hissing cooling sensation on his skin. A doctor bowed to him and made a small apology, saying this was incredibly necessary for the operation.

"Sorry about that Mr. Sennen, just keeping you clean before we get started." He said.

Yami sighed and continued onwards to the operation table, while the other doctors in different places of the room were getting some supplies ready. Ishizu was standing by the bed, asking Yami to please lay down. He did as he was told, climbing on top to lay on his back. Suddenly, the lights were off, with only one single lamp above his head still illuminating the entire bed. Then, more doctors walked over to the bed with their masks firmly pulled onto their mouths. Yugi and Mana were there, protective goggles on their eyes. His lover stood right beside him, his gloved hand placing itself on his shoulder blade. "Kaiba and Atemu are here, they're just outside."

Yami gulped again, he was getting nervous like before. They didn't have to crowd up on him like this. "...Okay." He said slowly. "Do you, know how long this is going to take?" He asked softly.

"Well," Yugi said, his voice slightly muffled thanks to the mask. "Regular eye surgery doesn't take too long at all, but since you're technically a cyborg, it might take a whole lot longer than that." He caressed the side of Yami's face with lowered eyes. "We have to be extremely careful with what we're doing. We're not just taking stuff out of you, we're putting stuff _in_ you too. And let's not forget, your eyes won't be the only thing we mess with either. We gotta go in your head."

The agent closed his eyes tightly. Okay, maybe he shouldn't have asked. "Shit..." He mumbled. "Okay, okay..." He repeated.

The hacker smiled sympathetically under his mask. "Poor thing. You're so anxious."

"Of course I am, Yugi. I...This is," He bit his lip. "I'm, uncomfortable with all this."

"I know," He replied with a gentle voice. "I can't imagine how you feel right now, but it's _me_ Yami-kun." He reminded. "It's me. Ishizu-chan is here, Mana-chan is here, and Atemu and your brother are just outside. I swear," He rubbed his shoulder. "Nothing bad will happen to you. Everyone here is going to make sure you come out right as rain. I promise." He stood up straight from the bed, his hand gradually drifting away from his face. Ishizu slowly pulled up a blanket to over up Yami's body. Oh God, it was almost time. "Now, we don't know how well you are with needles as of now, so we're going to restrain you just in case. Is that okay?"

This was everything Yugi told him last night. Fearing of an outburst, they would be forced to restrain Yami to make sure he wouldn't cause a ruckus. He knew this was coming. Slowly, Yami opened his eyes and nodded. He suddenly felt dozens of hands grasp his wrists and ankles, straps of the bed were now being hooked around his limbs and buckled down. Don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it at all...

* * *

 _"Damn you Z-9, would you stay still already? Strap him up immediately!"_

 _"N-No! Let me go! Let...me...! GO!"_

* * *

 _Don't think about it, don't think about it, don't fucking think about it..._

Yugi reminded him that he was doing great. "Good, good. Now keep looking at me, don't use your eyes for anything." He reached down to grasp Yami's hand, holding it tightly to make him feel safe. "You're doing great, Yami." He praised him.

Don't look at anything else. _Don't look at anything else._ Don't look at them holding down your arm, don't look at them tapping the pointy needle. Don't look at them poke it into your skin, don't look at them inject the contents of the liquid. Don't look, don't look, _for God's sake_ , please do not look...His heart was beating tremendously. He then heard the rapid beeps of a heart monitor in the background. Oh God, they were only hooking him up to an IV.

Damn it.

"It was just the IV, Yami-kun. It's okay." He continued giving him soothing words of comfort. He started to chuckle a little to lighten the mood as the doctors poked more wires into Yami's skin. He was becoming restless, and they couldn't have that. "Hey, remember when Atemu accidentally sliced my eye?"

Yami wanted to laugh with him at the memory, but he was too rattled up to do so. He was trembling against the bed, he was starting to sweat. He still wouldn't look away from Yugi, he refused to. "Yeah, you were fighting over a cookie. Right?"

The hacker tried his best to keep him calm. "Yup, all for a cookie. It was my fault though, I kneed him in the nuts."

"H-Heheh..." He chuckled a bit. "Yeah, that was pretty-A-Aah...!" He became alarmed again. "It's in me, I feel it-!" He started fidgeting, they were injecting a long a needle into his body right now. His fists were tightening, he was crushing Yugi's hand. He squeezed his eyes shut.

It's a good thing he couldn't feel Yami crush his bones, and it was also a good thing he couldn't regenerate. Yugi hushed him. "Shh, it's almost over. It's almost over, Yami. All you have to do is count backwards from ten, okay? Count back with me."

Count back from ten? That was weird, but he didn't have a choice. Anything to distract himself from the needle. "O...Okay..."

"Alright, ready? Ten,"

"Te-"

...

Aaaand, just like that, Yami was out.

Yugi sighed and let go of his hand. He took one last gaze at his now unconscious boyfriend, before turning to Ishizu beside him. "He's out, finally." He glanced at the rest of the scientists looming over Yami's body. "Let's get this started, shall we?"

The Egyptian woman agreed. "Indeed."

* * *

Five hours passed.

 _Five_ , whole hours.

Atem and Seto sat together on a sofa that sat against the operation room. Things were pretty quiet between them as they awaited for an update with the surgery that went on for five straight hours. They greeted each other upon meeting, but, that was it. They hadn't said a word to each other the entire time. Atem would try to start a conversation by bringing up a casual topic, but Seto would just give a mundane answer that would ultimately shut down any interest for the conversation. He'd only reply with 'Mmhm', 'Yeah', 'Sure', and nothing else.

The Egyptian could figure out why, things were still awkward between them even after all this time. Whenever they talked, they would be around others. Yami, Yugi or Joey would be nearby. But alone? They hadn't had a one-on-one together in a year. It was like they didn't even know each other. Again, Atem could see why things were like this. He used to fuck Yami's older brother with an age gap, they had a very toxic relationship before Yami showed up that got even worse once he reunited with Yugi, they nearly murdered each other in a hotel room after a horrible argument, and now he was fucking his little brother and someone he didn't even like: Yugi.

Atem wasn't sure if there was resentment, embarrassment or guilt hidden behind Seto's eyes, but something was obviously there. He moved on thanks to Joey, and they had a good relationship now, but something was still on his mind. After Yugi, and before anyone else, Seto was still Atem's friend. Even though he got on his damn nerves, he was still a very close ally when he thought his only friend in the world died. He was there for him. Sure, it was in a pretty cold and standoffish way, but he still supported Atem. He heard him out, let him vent to him, gave him decent advice, and even ate together with him during mission breaks.

Sometimes, he'd even make him feel better in a variety of ways. One of those ways being sexual, or emotional.

* * *

 _"S-Seto...Please, make the pain go away..."_

 _"What are you on about? I-" A pause. "Are you crying...?"_

 _"I'm begging you, please. The flashbacks won't stop, I need to know that it doesn't hurt. I need you."_

 _"..." Another pause. "Get on the bed, but don't take off your clothes. I'm not going to do anything to you this time. That isn't what you need right now, that would only warp your view of sex even more. It'd do more harm than good."_

 _"W-What? But-"_

 _"But nothing, lay down. I'll make it all go away, in a different way."_

* * *

That night, he held him until he stopped crying and eventually fell asleep. He didn't try to pleasure him to make the bad memories go away, he only embraced him to make the flashbacks stop. Seto wasn't completely heartless, he never was. He just wanted someone to love, and to be loved. Just like everyone else in D75. Just like any normal human being in general. After Dartz and Ishizu, Seto was the only person who he told about his rape at the time. He was the only one who stayed with him every night after that incident to console him. That wasn't being a fuck-buddy, that was being a true friend. In return, Atem did the same.

That's why Seto took the 'break up' so badly, because he truly thought they could have been a thing if it wasn't for Yami or Yugi.

To this day, even after everything they've been through, Atem would still very easily trust Seto with his life if the situation called for it. Things didn't have to be this way. They still had a friendship, didn't they? Besides, if he was ever invited over his mansion with Joey and Mokuba there, he didn't want things to be uncomfortable for anyone, including himself.

So, Atem leaned against the couch and turned in Seto's direction. "You know, Seto," He suddenly said. "You don't have to act so awkward around me."

The tall man made a grumpy grunt in response. "I've no idea what you're talking about, Cereza."

"Bullshit goes but so far with me, Seto. You know that." He turned to look back at wall in front of him. A bulletin board with lists of scientific missions listed for the scientists in this ward, hung on the wall. "I know you better than anyone else here besides pretty boy. You're still so nervous around me."

That ego of his spread it's feathers to him in blatant denial. "Nervous around _you?_ " He scoffed. "You're joking, right?"

Atem crossed his legs. It felt weird not squatting on the floor like he normally does. "Not at all. You were always nervous around me, even when we were kids." He chuckled a little. "You were the oldest one out of all of us, and I was the youngest. Yet you still trembled at the very sight of me approaching you." He smirked. He knew Seto was dying to retort back to that. "Looks like nothing's changed."

"I didn't come here to banter with you, I came here to support my little brother." He scowled. "He's getting his eyes and brain probed by that mutant and your bumbling sister, and you think now is the prime time to taunt me?"

Like normal, Atem didn't let his words crawl under his skin. He was so used to shrugging things off by now, that it was practically nothing. "If I was taunting you, I'd be having fun." He calmly replied. "Frankly, I'm just as nervous as you are. Not because of you, but because of Yami. I see now that I'm not the only reason why you're anxious." He turned back to him with an empathetic expression. "Trust me, I get it. I love him, and so do you. You don't trust Yugi or Mana, and you think they're going to screw him up."

Seto said nothing in return, and still refused to look in his direction.

"Yugi is literally a genius, and so is Mana. You don't give them enough credit. Do you honestly think they'd let anything happen to him with both of us on the other side of the room? With Ishizu standing by? Of course not." He answered for him. He tugged his own jacket forward to adjust it as he spoke. "Now as for me, that's a different story."

"...Why can't you just sit here and be quiet?"

"Simple. I don't want to, and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it." Atem countered. "We used to be a thing, now we're not. I'm with your brother, and you've got a new one to chase after. Get over it." He said with a more rougher approach. "I'm an ex, nothing more. You don't have to act like I don't exist. We were still friends before all that shit happened, weren't we?"

With a minute of silence, Atem figured he wouldn't get an answer again. He sighed and looked away. He was so damn stubborn- "...Yeah, we were." Oh. Well that was unexpected. He actually said something back to him. "Whenever I couldn't go to Yami or Mokuba, I went to you. You listened to everything I had to say."

Okay, they were getting somewhere. "Yeah, and you did the same for me. You did a lot for me."

"As you did for me. Just never gave you the credit that you deserved, I suppose."

"Well if that's the case, you can be yourself around me. We can talk just like how we used to. It'd make Yami and Joey happy knowing we were cool."

Seto's eyes shifted. "Or _skeptical._ "

Atem rose a brow to that and glanced at him. " _That's_ what you're worried about? That they'll think we're trying to get back together?" After hearing no immediate answer once again, the Egyptian replied with a smile. "Seto, they're better than that. Yami was only on your ass because you were actively trying to get in my pants while I was still dating him. Now you're not, and you're with someone else. Ever since you and Joey hooked up, Yami never once accused you for anything. Neither did Yugi." He carefully placed a hand on his shoulder, making the brunette slowly turn his way with an unsure frown. "You think you're going to fuck something up again. But you won't, so stop worrying about stuff like that."

Hesitantly, Seto's hands unfolded themselves from his lap. He then sighed and looked away again while extending his hand out to Atem. Seeing the offer a shake, a truce, made Atem smile a little. He was finally learning to let his ego and anxiety go to actually live his life. With a brighter expression, Atem clasped his hand with Seto's, and firmly shook it.

And once they did, all hell broke loose.

The entire building trembled, almost throwing the two men off of the sofa. Throughout the entire ward, they heard gasps and voices of concern from other agents and scientists. What the hell was going on? Then, red lights began to flash all through the building. The security system was going off! They saw the more combat ready soldiers rush into the science ward with guns and other weapons, demanding for people who couldn't fight to find a safe place to evacuate to. Seto and Atem instantly shot up from their seats with one thing in mind. Their loved ones were all inside of the operation room, and it was sound proof so they could focus on the operation. They were still operating on Yami, they weren't finished yet and they were completely vulnerable.

 _"Attention all D75 faculty, there are intruders inside the facility. All non-combatant agents please report to a panic room while combat ready soldiers purge the building of interlopers. All combat ready soldiers, please report to the entrance of HQ to eradicate the intruders."_

That wasn't Ishizu talking, she was still in the operating room. That was one of the superiors, Crawford. That meant this was completely serious if the very head of the Superiors had to step in to make an announcement.

They had to get them out of there, right now!

Seto looked at Atem and reached for one of his twin pistols on the side of his belt. He still had his holster on at all times, no matter the situation. As for Atem, he didn't have his swords with him. But it didn't matter, he could find something to use. Worst case scenario, he'd break someone's face with his fist alone. "Cereza, get Muto and the others out of that room. Yami's head might be open for all we know, they need to get him to more secure area." He cocked his gun and held it with both hands to ready his body for a fight. "I'll head to the lobby, you just keep them safe."

Without hesitation, Atem nodded with a determined frown. He watched as the tall brunette rushed down the hall to one of the corridors, leading to the elevators that led directly to the lobby. The Egyptian wasted no more time to run to the doors of the operation room and bust through. "Ishizu!" He called loudly. The circle of doctors around the operation table was broken up. They were already equipping guns and other weapons that were hidden in certain places in the room. Mana was pulling off her guns from her garter belt underneath her pants, and Yugi was adjusting his cattle prod-rod. They were already prepared for an emergency, good.

Ishizu was reloading her tranquilizer gun, yanking off the goggles and sanitary clothing from her form. As were everyone else. Yugi ripped off his mask and pulled the scrunchy from out of his head to free his hair. "Atemu, you don't have your swords with you, do you?"

"No, but it doesn't matter." Atem quickly replied as he pushed passed some of the other doctors and got in front of Yami, who was still unconscious on the bed. When he did, he flinched and hesitated in taking another step. Holy shit, _his head was open_. His fucking head really was open. Part of his skull and his brains, they were all very visible. His eyes, they were still in his cranium but...Oh God, he was gonna be sick. Atem has seen the very worst of humanity several times in his life, and he's seen many atrocities.

But nothing will beat the very image of seeing his own boyfriend's skull split open, with tools sticking out of it.

Suddenly, he tore his eyes away from Yami and looked at Yugi. "What are you going to do about him? His brains are out in the fucking open."

Yugi tossed Mana a clip of bullets while throwing off his lab coat to get more comfortable. Underneath everyone's clothes were casual everyday clothing, with weapons strapped or attached to their limbs. They were still agents at the end of the day, none of them were foolish enough to show up for work defenseless. The hacker pulled his phone out from his back jeans pocket and began tapping away with his thumb. "I'm staying here. Everyone else will leave to fight the bastards off, including you."

That made Atem furrow his brows. "You're going to stay here and defend Yami by yourself? Are you fucking nuts?"

Yugi gave him a very serious expression, looking up from his phone with sharpened purple eyes. "I protected Mokuba by myself with dozens of men shooting hundreds of rounds inside of my body all at once. The most he got was a small graze on his cheek from a stray bullet. If I could manage that, I can protect Yami."

Atem wanted to protest against that, but he was right. Yugi couldn't die by normal causes, and it wouldn't matter if they gunned him down. He'd still keep moving to shield Yami from any danger. He was stronger than Yami, and he was quicker than Atem. He had both things the other men didn't have along with regenerative abilities. He could do this, he had to trust him.

Behind him, a warm hand grasped his shoulder. Ishizu looked down at Atem, wanting to give him more confidence in their decision. "I am the one who ordered for Yugi to stay with Yami by himself. The facility is low on soldiers, and ever since we lost you, we've been handicapped of raw power. We need as many people as we can get who can fight. Yugi will be fine on his own." She let go of his shoulder blade to walk in front of him, holding her tranquilizer gun against her neck with one hand. "The only issue is, will you spill blood for us one more time?"

Yes, Atem did promise that. That he'd never fight for D75 ever again. Slyly, Atem scoffed and began walking away towards the doors to the operation room. "Pretty boy is unconscious with needles sticking out of his face," He watched as Mana stepped beside him to hand him a handgun. "And my bumbling baby sister is gonna be out there fighting all by herself, participating in her first raid." He gave her a noogie and took the gun away from the now pouting girl. "I'm not doing this for your shitty bosses, I'm doing this for _them_. Nothing more."

 _And for you_ , he was probably going to say. She smiled at his attitude. "Very well." She nodded for the others to follow her out of the room. "Then let's get this over with."

They then stampeded out of the operation room, leaving Yugi alone with Yami's body.

...And Heba tapping into his mind.

* * *

 **END - 27!**

 **I know, late as hell update. I'm sorry, there's no excuse. It's the same shit every time.**

 **I know this story's been 'slow' for the most part, but that's gonna change for a while. Can't promise it'll last for long, but shit is definitely gonna go down. _A lot,_ of heavy ass shit.**


	29. Garbage Author's Note

_(Please do not read this if you don't give a shit. If you don't, hey, I can't blame you. Not your problem, it's mine. I'm literally just writing this to vent, so I don't go fucking insane.)_

* * *

 **GARBAGE AUTHOR'S NOTE INCOMING**

* * *

 **To my Yugioh Fanfic Readers:**

If you still read this garbage (yes I refer to this story as garbage simply because I'm starting to realize it was never that good at all), then you'd see that I'm barely updating it. Why? Simple. Because I barely have any motivation to keep writing for it. Don't get me wrong, I still have a shit ton of ideas, and I even have some paragraphs that are already written for the next chapter. Not to mention, I would LOVE to do the sequel some time in the future. It's just that, I truly don't care about anything anymore. I don't care about the shit that I hate, and I don't care about the shit that I love anymore.

 **To my Sonic Fanfic Readers:**

Though I have more inspiration for HNR, I don't have any motivation left to constantly keep updating. The updates here are a little bit better than on my Yugioh story, but it's still shitty. Why? Because I'm losing interest. Not in just the story, no. I'm losing interest in every single thing I do. Hell, I can barely write out this pathetic ass author's note. I don't feel like doing anything. I keep blaming laziness, but it's obvious that being shiftless isn't the only problem I have right now.

 **Pure Venting and Self-Hate Garbage:**

I have depression, I believe. I never went to a doctor to have this officially diagnosed, and I have family in my life who don't believe in/are reluctant in getting mental health/professional help. Don't get me wrong, I have a good...Err...Let me rephrase this. I have a good _mother,_ not a good family. And that's about it. I don't have any close relatives, and I despise my 'father figure'. My mother is practically perfect, but she _is very emotionally negligent._ That, along with the trauma I've dealt with in my life has warped my mental health along the years. Now, I was never abused or sexually assaulted or anything like that. That's not my problem here.

According to a certain someone in my life, I've "never actually dealt with anything traumatic before," so I'm way too sensitive and I basically don't have a right to be sad or depressed about anything. I've also been advised to get outside and get some fresh air, yet I never have the opportunity or the money to do so. (I live in an area where you literally have to drive EVERYWHERE you go. You cannot just 'go outside', you need to drive. I don't have a car, I don't have a license, and I don't have the means to constantly call a cab.)

I've seen and experienced some shit in my life that I will not publicly write online, but trust me when I say that certain events have definitely changed me. So much so, that I should have gotten mental help ages ago. It's hard trusting people, it's hard doing everyday tasks, and it's even harder to do things I like anymore because of what I've went through. But nope! Who needs therapy? According to that certain someone in my life, "it doesn't help, and they're not going to tell you anything you don't already know. It's also way too expensive." Wow, thanks for fucking helping me out. Yeah, no thanks, _really_. So glad you've helped me by doing absolutely fucking nothing.

Sigh.

I also believe this shit is genetic. My grandmother had a bad history with her mental health, so it may have unfortunately passed onto me. No, _I am **not** suicidal._ I am extremely afraid of death and I hate being in pain. Also, I won't hurt anyone else because I wouldn't last three seconds in a jail cell. Nor with the guilt of doing something awful. So basically, I'm stuck not being able to release my emotions in an external way in any way shape or form. I do not have any friends, and talking to 'family' is out of the question.

I genuinely feel like I will go no where in life and just end up like the rest of my family as a bad statistic. I feel hopelessness, despair, laziness, sadness, guilt, uselessness, fatigue, drowsiness, apathy and anger every single day of my life. Doing anything is an _ordeal_ for me. I can't write, I can't draw, I can't do jack shit. Everything I do is garbage either way, **so why try?** Doesn't matter if I take a break from it, I'll NEVER want to do it. Ever. It wouldn't be any good anyway.

 **End of Venting, more Angsty Shit**

Yeah, so that's it. That's where I am in my mind right now. So when am I going to update either of my stories? Psshh, I don't know. Whenever it happens. Perhaps I'll end up like one of those authors who just leaves their stories abandoned and never return. I might even delete this account eventually. Just say 'fuck it' and do away with it all. Who cares, right? No one would miss it.

You know what's funny? A bunch of people on this site's been getting super depressed lately. People are writing suicide notes, some people are deleting their accounts, abandoning their stories saying they 'can't take it anymore.' The fuck is this shit? A damn disease? Well, a mental disease sure, but this bullshit actually seems contagious. Well either way, looks like I'm falling into that circle.

 **Conclusion**

In all seriousness, I have no idea when I'll update again. I doubt it'll be a damn year from now, or even several months, but who knows? I'm having a hard time doing things anymore. And the things that I do produce seems very shitty. I hate the recent chapters I've written for both 95.I and HNR. I'm ashamed of them. I'm ashamed of everything I've ever made on this site.

I dunno man...

* * *

 **END OF GARBAGE AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **Thank you for reading this _bullshit_ author's note! \\(-^_^-)/**

 **I'll update when I can, I guess.**

 **Thank you for the constant support! I seriously appreciate it.**


	30. Important Note

**Important Author's Note**

* * *

 **To All of My Readers:**

Hey guys, sorry for my absence.

If you're still waiting for my stories to be updated, **I am confident enough to say that you probably won't have to wait that long for it.** Like I said in my Garbage Author's Note, _I never planned on staying away for too long_. I never abandon my stories unless I'm rewriting them, like HLB. I always planned on finishing HNR and 95.I, and I already swore that I would write the sequel no matter what.

 **Please understand that I will not update immediately after this note.** _I need to prepare chapters_ so I won't scramble to write more to keep up a decent schedule. As of now, I only have like, three to four chapters ready for both stories. ( **For anyone who's curious,** there's gonna be _some major shit_ going on when I update my stories. _Lots of drama!_ ) In my eyes, I should have at least five to ten chapters ready. Again like I've already said before, I already have both stories planned out... _In my head_. (And in some drafts that's like, 15,000+ words. So many ideas!) I have yet to write out everything, so that's one reason why it's taking so long to write these chapters.

 **Is my motivation to write still down?** _Yes,_ but not as low as it used to be. I'm trying very, very hard to finish at least one of these stories before the year's over. **Do I still think my work is shit?** _Honestly, yeah, kinda._ However, even though it's crappy in my eyes, I'll still stand by it until I die. The 95.I series is mine, and it will always be mine. HNR is mine, and it will always be mine. They're my babies, as are all my works of creation. It's one thing if you're someone who creates nothing but shit, but they very least you can do is stand by your shit.

 **Did I fix my depression?** _Hahahahaaa! Fuck no!_ I've had depression for more than a decade, it'll probably never ever go away until I die. The most I can do is deal with it when it's not effecting me as bad. Like now, and take advantage of that. (Shit, I honestly wish I was on medication.)

 **To those who tried their very best to cheer me up or at least talk to me/give me advice, including loyal reviewers giving words of encouragement:**

You are the one percent of the world that's filled with _beautiful and wonderful people._

 _Thank you so God damn much._ No one in my personal life cares about me that much besides my mom, and I sometimes feel like even she gets sick of having me in her life. I feel alone, and I'm in a position where I don't even want to make new friends anymore. Being isolated is just my way of life, now. (Oof, I know. _The edge,_ right? Geez...) It's just so ironic that the people online who I've never ever met in my life, and probably will never meet in my life, are so damn supportive of me. Strangers can be the best of friends, and sometimes the best human beings.

And to **_Anonymoux-Sonic_** , you are the nicest person I've ever met on this site. Thank you so much for trying your best to support me even when you yourself were down. I am so sorry I wasn't there for you when you went through something traumatic. And thank you so much for saying 'Happy Birthday' to me. (It was on the 12th of February this month for anyone who didn't know. Bleh.) You and my mother are the only ones in my personal life who bothered to say or do anything. Again, _thank you so much_. You have no idea how much it meant to me that you, a complete stranger, had the compassion to greet _me_ of all people happy birthday.

And that's pretty much it.

 **I will update when I can,** but I promise _you_ _will not wait that long._ I'll see you all soon.

Take it easy, guys.


End file.
